Soldier of Fortune
by Son of the Mourning
Summary: Ulysses meets a nurse named Mina Hawkins, a mutant with healing abilities. Unable to save his arm, she does what she can then skips town to protect herself. Mina has been running from SHIELD and the X-Men for years with the fear of being used and tested on. Ulysses becomes obsessed with her, but Mina isn't looking for love, she's looking for peace*CO-WRITTEN BY TheGrandDisciple*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me- Son of the Mourning. coming back with another WIP that i will probably regret adding to my already large list of projects.**

 **this comes as the result of a plunnie that just wont go away.**

 **This is a marvel/xmen crossover. There will be characters from xmen and shield as well as avengers and the some other marvel comics that I cant say so I dont spoil it.**

 *****THERE WILL BE TRIGGERS! Self harm- alcoholism- drug abuse- possessiveness- torture*****

 **I want to make a huge shout out to TheGrandDisciple for putting up with my late night messages asking for advice. Faded Galaxia for helping me choose between picture a and b constantly with my aesthetic photo. Pilot's Mistress for helping me once again and giving it to me straight with her feedback.**

 **side note- SAP is abbreviation for South African Police.**

 **feedback always welcome- just dont be a meanie.**

 **questions will always be answered- guest reviewers will be answered in the next chapters author notes since there isnt a way to respond directly.**

 **next chapter is ulysses musings and possible meet up with mina again.**

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute he was negotiating on the phone, the next he was face to metal with a Stark product making deals. At first, he thought it was going to end in a shootout, but then he saw the money hit his account and knew this was the real deal. Then he had to run his mouth and everything went to shit. It wasn't the first time he'd talked himself into trouble.

He should have gone with his gut, then maybe he would still have another hand to shoot with. After he got over the initial shock of losing his left arm, he scrambled his men together and hastily made his escape. If a Stark toy had gone rogue, the creator wouldn't be much farther behind, and Ulysses Klaue knew when to stand down.

He had a pistol in his right hand, pointing to his men as he barked out orders. "Cover me! Get your asses out here and do what I pay you for!"

Just as he expected, explosions and heavy gunfire could be heard around him. The Avengers had arrived and were destroying his hideout.

"Stop blowing holes in my fuckin' ship!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran through the narrow halls.

"Boss! Over here! We got a truck running!" a man called out from the end of the hall.

It was Frank, his number two who jumped into action as soon as the power went out. He was good at what he did, that's why he was Ulysses' highest paid and longest working employee. Frank had immediately started finding an exit plan for his boss and got all the important stuff like laptops, phones, money, guns, and liquor.

"Where the fuck've you been? Let's go!" Ulysses ordered and ducked under fallen debris.

* * *

"I can't believe this shit! Did we have a rat?" Frank punched the steering wheel as he drove the getaway truck.

Explosions could be seen, heard and felt behind them. All of the missiles that were still on that ship were doing off, well as the Avenger and Ultron firefight.

Ulysses was in the back, sitting sideways and taking up most of the seat. He was trying to cradle what was left of his left arm, he was kicking the front seats and punching the roof with his other arm. "Who's got my arm?! Where the fuck is my arm?!"

Frank looked in the rear mirror, watching his boss have a raging fit and wondered if his gun still had rounds in it. Last thing he needed was for that maniac to start shooting off. "I saw Jackie with it earlier. He's in the other truck. What's the plan boss? What now?"

"Yeah boss, we going to the big safe house?" Lekan asked from the passenger seat.

Ulysses growled angrily, "Get me to a fuckin' hospital!" He was sweating, his face red and breathing heavy. He was going into a panic attack.

"Boss, I don't think that's a good idea. Stark is one of the good guys now and- and he's probably got the authorities on their way." Frank pursed his lips and breathed heavily through his nose when he heard the gun cock. He was all too familiar with his boss' temper, reactions just made things worse.

Ulysses nearly jumped to the front seat, not caring about Frank holding the wheel to their lives. With the gun shoved roughly in the back of his head, right below his ear he roared angrily, "I said a fucking hospital!"

Lekan turned in his seat, trying to calm his boss down. "The nearest hospital is nearly six hours away, by then it will be too late to save your arm."

 **BANG**

Ulysses brought the pistol down across the back of his head, making Lekan scream in pain and quickly put his arms around his head for protection. He pressed the gun to Frank's head again. " **HOSPITAL.** "

"Alright- alright! Look, we're too far away from one-" Ulysses growled in anger, but Frank kept going. "But there's gotta be a- a Urgent Care or something in Alexander Bay we'll go there. They got a small airstrip too."

* * *

A convoy of trucks pulled into the parking lot of a small clinic, Frank popping the curb and slamming on the brakes to a hard stop. Everyone got out of the truck and rushed in behind Ulysses with guns at the ready and rushing in for crowd control and to make sure that no one tried to stop them.

It was a small clinic, the only medical facility in the small town that worked with the poor surrounding community. It was a stand alone building that had an E. R. entrance with large sliding doors for paramedics to bring in stretchers. Ulysses had rushed in and waved his gun around the waiting room. At first no one noticed him, which just pissed him off even more. He fired a round into the air, shooting out one of the florescent lights above him.

"Where are the fucking doctors?!" he demanded.

Many people ducked and screamed, others tried to run but his men wouldn't let them. Frank went to the front desk where two scared women were trying to hide. He picked up the phone on the desk and ripped the cord out, throwing the phone across the room and against the wall.

"No SAPs and no one gets hurt! We need a doctor!" Frank announced while pointing his AR-15 around the room.

Seeing that no one was moving to get him what he asked for, he forced his way into the back room where patients went to get treated. He kicked the doors open and fired off another round. "I said I need a fucking doctor! You! Come 'ere!"

He pointed his gun to a man wearing green scrubs and a white lab coat, he was frozen in fear and dropped his clip board. Ulysses used his gun to beckon him closer, "I need you to fix my arm."

Frank was right behind him, holding onto his boss' pale, stiff arm. "I got it, boss."

The shocked man snapped out of it when he saw it, "Oh my god…" He was in awe that Ulysses was not only standing but he was awake, aware and there wasn't blood all over the place.

Ulysses had advanced on the man, shoving the barrel of his gun under his chin, making him look up at him. " **Fix it.** "

"Uh- uh… I mean- " he gulped hard, sweat starting to form on his brow.

Frank stepped forward and pushed the man towards one of the rooms close to the opposite wall. "Take his vitals and shit- aren't you a doctor?"

Some of his men started to file into the room, covering the exits and pushing the other staff and patients into their small rooms and towards the walls.

"Am I? I mean- yes. Yes please take a seat and I'll see what I can do." He stammered and moved to the bed.

Ulysses growled but did as told, sitting with one leg on the ground and the other hanging off the side of the bed. He kept the gun pointed in his hand but resting on his thigh. The man grabbed a pair of gloves and his stethoscope from around his neck, he tried to put it up to Ulysses' chest but stopped when he lifted the gun again.

"My fucking arm was cut off- you got your diagnosis. Don't fuck me around with that shit."

He put the stethoscope down and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can you- can you tell me how long ago... uh you…" he pointed to the arm on the table and waved his hand.

"Doesn't fucking matter, put it back on!" Frank snapped from the foot of the bed.

He jumped and shuffled closer to Ulysses, carefully moving his stub of an arm to look at it closer. "How did this-" seeing the curled lip and scowl of Ulysses he stopped before he could finish the sentence.

"I want another doctor. Get me another doctor." He snapped.

"I'm the only doctor here- we don't have anyone else. Sir, I am sorry to say that the arm cannot be attached. The wound looks like it was already cauterized, that's why there isn't any blood. I could clean it up, close the wound right- we can get you into surgery right away and start clearing any possible infection."

Frank winced and clicked his tongue, murmuring to himself "Shouldn't have said that."

Ulysses' lip curled even higher, his eyes flashed dangerously. He jumped to his feet again and put the barrel of the gun right between his eyes, " **FIX IT OR I WILL KILL YOU.** "

"STOP!" a female voice behind him yelled.

Ulysses turned quickly, pointing his gun at her when she came into his view. She had her brown hair piled up on her head in a messy bun and wore blue scrubs. She walked with her shoulders square and her head high, when she looked at him he could see her big eyes behind those glasses that were a bit too large for her face. She was much shorter than him, coming up to his chest as she stepped closer.

She moved in between the shaking doctor and Ulysses, putting herself in line with the gun. "Please just stop. I will help you- but please… don't hurt anyone." She ended her sentence in a softer tone. Her accent didn't match any Afrikaans that he knew, she sounded American.

Ulysses lowered his gun and stepped closer to her, bending down slightly and tilting his head. "What can you do that he can't? You ain't a doctor."

Instead of backing down like he expected, she took a deep breath and looked up at him with her own head tilted. Had this been a different situation, one might think their stance was intimate. Frank said nothing but his brow was lifted and he was trying to read his boss' face.

"I can't explain how, just- just trust me." She stammered.

"Trust you?" Ulysses chuckled. He looked down at the little plastic badge that was attached to her front pocket. "Why should I trust you… Mrs. Hawkins?"

"It's Miss – Look, if I can't do it then you can kill me. Not them, leave them alone and let them go." She scowled up at him as she pushed the Doctors hand off her shoulder. "Not now, Daniel. Go with the others."

Frank moved in the small room, he put Ulysses arm on the bed and used the barrel of his rifle to push Daniel the doctor away from her. He nudged his head towards the hallway and pushed him roughly in the back, he was taking him to where the other staff was being kept, leaving Ulysses and the woman alone.

"You work some voodoo magic or somethin'? I had about enough of that shit today." Ulysses scoffed and shook his head at the thought of the redheaded woman who worked for Ultron. He holstered his weapon, there was no way this little thing would overpower him and he already had her scared.

"Something like that." She gave him a lopsided smirk.

Ulysses let out a quick heavy breath through his nose, "You've got a pair on you girlie." He looked down to her chest and back to her, giving her a predatory smile and flashing his gold teeth when her face turned red.

She took off her blue rubber gloves and threw them aside, not caring where they landed, to hell with protocol at this point. She reached for his arm that was still attached. He pulled it back out of reflex, she slowly put her hand on his arm to bring it between them.

He had a cut on his arm that he hadn't noticed with all the chaos happening around him. She carefully reached for him again, softly placing her hand over his cut. He watched her close her eyes and bite her lip, when she opened her eyes she looked from him to the cut.

He looked down and saw the large gash closing quickly and a soft white glow emitting from under her hand. His eyes shot back up to hers, "You… you're enhanced?"

She pulled he hand back and wiped the excess blood away with some gauze from the small cart next to her, "No. Enhanced means you went and signed up for testing at that fancy facility they advertised for. I was born like this." She made a face while she talked. With the skin clean, he could see that it was smoother than before and no scar was left.

Ulysses knew that she was talking about Strucker, he also knew that she was a mutant. He'd never met a mutant before, at least that he knew of. He'd heard stories and saw the X-Men on the news but never got to have contact with one. He winced suddenly, unable to fight off the migraine that had been pulsing behind his eyes.

She reacted instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her fingers in his hair. He felt the pain and pressure leave immediately. Whatever she was doing was amazing, because he started to feel as if he was high on something better than morphine. He looked down at her, she was so close he could smell her sweet scent of vanilla and something fruity.

Her glasses made her eyes seem a bit bigger, he could see little specks of gold in the deep green color. She was warm and soft, having to press herself against him to reach around his neck. Frank had come back and opened his mouth to say something, but Ulysses put his hand up at him without looking. Sending the message that they weren't to be bothered. Frank turned about face and stayed outside the room to guard it.

Ulysses let out a deep groan, he wanted to close his eyes and lean into her touch. He felt no more pain and anger, the wound up spring inside of him had uncoiled gently. Peace was the only word that he could think of to describe it. She slowly trailed her hands down the back of his head, scraping her nails lightly on his scalp then moving them to his neck and sliding them down his shoulders and his chest. He didn't realize that he was breathing heavy until he watched her hands move with his rising chest.

She could see the tattoos on his chest by the top of his collar that led down and to his shoulders. She reached for the buttons on his shirt that weren't undone, third from the top and started to undo them.

He chuckled, "If you wanted me out of my clothes all you had to do was ask."

Blushing bright pink, she pulled her hands back. "Well I thought given your condition that you could use some help."

"Hmm. Keep going." He nodded his head for her to continue. Putting holding his arms out to make it easier for her to take his shirt off. "What's your name, Bokkie?"

His term of endearment shocked her, "Mina. Mina Hawkins."

Her big eyes looking up at him for as she grabbed his shirt and untucked it, trying to ignore the playful smirk on Ulysses face. Once she got his shirt off she stepped back to assess his injury, but let her eyes trail his muscular form. He had sparse chest hair that trailed down to his firm stomach, then disappearing down his waist line. She eyed his tattoos that covered his pecks and a few on his ribs and biceps.

His left arm was cut off right above the bend of his elbow, there was a black singe from the laser that cut his arm off. She lightly touched the tender area, making he hissed in pain and flinched. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said suddenly.

She moved to the bed and grabbed his separated arm, bringing it to where it was supposed to be on his own. "Hey! You- come here and help me!" she called out to Frank.

He came in and put his rifle on the bed behind Ulysses, grabbing the arm and holding it in place for her. She looked up at Ulysses and bit her lip briefly, "I don't know if this will work. Honestly, I don't – but I will try everything I can. I'm not going to lie, this might hurt badly. Are you ready?"

Ulysses took in a deep breath and nodded, using his other hand to brace himself against the bed behind him. She wrapped her hands as best as she could around his large bicep and covered the separation line with her palms.

"Hold it still. Keep it tight- there you go. No matter how much he moves I need you to keep still." She instructed the taller man. If she had seen a man like Frank on the street she would have kept her purse closer and maybe crossed to avoid him. He was tall and muscular, with a square jaw and a five o clock shadow. His nose looked like it had been broken more than once and shook the thought of offering to fix it for him and closed her eyes.

First he felt the warmth of her hands, then the sharp sting of the skin trying to merge back together. He grit his teeth and looked away, trying to focus on anything else but the pain in his arm and the sweet smell of her hair that was so close.

"ARGH!" He finally yelled out in pain.

After a few minutes of her struggling with it she pulled her hands back and swayed backwards. Ulysses caught her with his good arm, bringing her to him he could see the distant look in her eyes and the sweat covering her face.

She shook her head and pulled herself together then reached her hand to the stump of an arm and closed her eyes again. The warm light taking away the throbbing pain that he was feeling. The euphoric high returned and replaced all the pain but she was now clenching her own teeth and gasping in pain. The skin around the wound became smooth and rounded around the bone, making it clean and healed fully as if his amputated arm had been there for years.

"What the fuck?" Frank cursed as he watched the skin change before his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"I can't attach your arm. I tried. I can't create cells- I can only heal them." She explained and pulled back from him. She clutched her own arm in pain that mimicked his injury. She gasped in pain and doubled over.

"What did you do?" he asked and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. Her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry I can't fix it."

"What. Did. You. Do." He demanded firmly.

"I took the pain. I can't fix it but I can at least take the pain and make you comfortable." She said through grit teeth. She put a hand out and caught herself from falling to the floor on the medical cart next to her.

Frank ignored her and moved in front of Ulysses, "If she can't put it back then we have to go. We got the airstrip cleared and a plane ready. We gotta get to the safe house."

Ulysses pushed him out of the way to get to her. She stood up with tears streaming down her face and her arms at her side. "You remember the deal. I tried the best I could. You leave those people alone and you kill me."

He couldn't believe how selfless she was being. For what? Some civvies and some co-workers? What did they matter? She had a gift that could make her millions! "I ain't gonna kill you."

"Thank you. Please- just leave. I don't know your name- I don't want to know your name. Just go before someone tries to be the hero and call SAPs." She said and pointed to the door.

Frank didn't need to be told twice. He threw Ulysses' shirt at him and grabbed the dead arm. "We have to go- NOW!"

He looked back at her, she was still in pain but making her way over to where the others were being held. Growling in frustration at the lack of time to speak with her, he quickly threw his shirt on without buttoning it and followed Frank back to the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the read, reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **Much thanks again to thegranddisciple for putting up with my constant nagging and input.**

 **this chapter is Ulysses musing and Mina's location**

 **Next chapter xmen meeting and colossus has a secret**

 **Reviews bring faster updates. It's like a writers fuel. *thumbs up***

* * *

They had been in the safe house for a month. Frank led the men to get an inventory on the missiles and arms they still had. Luckily Ulysses knew better than to keep all his eggs in one basket. The basket being the ship that was destroyed by Ultron and the Avengers. They had all seen the news that Sokovia was destroyed in the final show down between the evil A.I. and Earth's mightiest heroes.

Ulysses was in awe that the funds Ultron had transferred to him stayed in his off shore account. No one had bothered to investigate it and Stark didn't even try to follow up with him after it was all said and done. Perhaps it had to do with the break up of the band that was all over the news. Everyone calling the Avengers monsters with no regard for their surroundings.

He didn't keep the money in that account, he was smarter than that. He strategically moved the funds into different accounts and invested in some businesses and stocks. The rest he paid his men bonuses for their hard work and loyalty. Ulysses had been on the hunt for a Wakandan weapon, one he knew was used specifically mining vibranium. He had Frank put out some feelers and was waiting for them to come back with confirmations of location and price.

Living with one arm was frustrating. He would reach for something and remember that he didn't have the reach or the grip available to do it. Sure, he had some temper tantrums, but he did the best with what he had. Frank wouldn't call it a temper tantrum, he was more along the lines of a massive fucking meltdown. He had to replace the windows in the safe house at least twice a week because Ulysses would throw things out of them before opening them.

* * *

In Ulysses' down time he thought of the woman who healed him. Taking the little plastic badge he stole from her out of his pocket where he kept it. Her credentials that read "M. Hawkins BSN RN" the hospital name and her badge number. Her little smiling picture was on the bottom, large glasses on her face but her hair was down and tucked behind her ears.

He was standing in his office, her badge laying flat on the desk as he leaned against it with his arm bracing his weight. He tapped his thumb against the picture of her and recalled their only encounter, wishing for another. Mina wasn't the type of woman he usually went for. Ditzy big chested women who laughed at anything he said and asked to be taken on the town were his go to. He never stayed in one place long enough for anything more than a one night fling anyway.

Not to say that Mina wasn't attractive, she certainly caught his eye. Those big eyes looking at him with curiosity instead of fear and loathing like the other women. Her soft touch on his skin; thinking of her fingers tangled in his hair again made him shiver and roll his head on his neck. The euphoric warmth that spread throughout his body when she healed him made him think of how it could be used in the bedroom setting. He clicked his tongue and shook his head at the thought.

The memory of her in pain haunted him for some reason. Perhaps it was because she took his pain as her own. Or maybe because the sight of her crying that made his chest ache. She didn't have to take his pain, she could have said 'I failed- tough luck buddy.' But she didn't. She put herself through that to make him feel better. Right? Or was it in hopes that he would take pity on her and not kill her?

He had to see her again. He sent one of his men back to the clinic to bring her to him but they came back empty handed. The staff there said that she had been fired on the spot when Ulysses and his crew left. She packed her things and skipped town immediately after that. Further research showed that the clinic staff was afraid of working with a mutant, and by further research that meant a rough shake down and Daniel the doctor walking away with a black eye and swollen jaw.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?" Ulysses snarled at Lekan, who had just given him the news.

"No one knows. She didn't tell anyone where she was going." Lekan said from the other side of the desk.

Ulysses looked down at her photo on the badge, refusing to give up on the little mutant that made his head spin. "You found nothing on the name?"

Lekan held his breath and looked down at a spot on the desk. "Nothing yet."

Frank was leaning against the doorframe behind him. "You didn't even look. No facial recognition or nothin'." It wasn't a question.

Ulysses pinched his nose and took a deep breath. "You are trying my patience Lekan. I did your uncle a favor by taking you in and you aren't proving useful."

"I'm sorry boss. I'll get right on it. I'll find her. I swear it." Lekan put his hands up and reached for the badge on the desk.

Ulysses snatched it away and spit towards Lekan. "Fuck off! You had your chance!" He threw the badge at Frank and pointed at him, "You're on this now."

He easily caught the badge with one hand and looked at it, "Like I don't have enough shit on my plate already. If I look for the girl, that means Lekan will be in charge of shipment and payroll. You might want to rethink this."

Ulysses ran his hand through his already messy hair, he needed to cut it already, it was getting long and annoying. "I will see to payroll myself, and the shipments will be handled as they always have been. Lekan will be on guard duty until he can prove that he's worth the cash I pay him."

Lekan's face said it all, "But- but- you can't do that! I can do this! I'll find her and I will bring her back!"

"Kidnapping her isn't the way to go about it. I saw the gear you packed when you left. Boss doesn't want a hair on her head harmed and you were going to tie her up and throw her in the plane."

"Nuh-uh."

Ulysses grabbed Lekan by the front of his shirt and slammed him down on the desk between them, "I gave specific instructions- NO TOUCHING!"

Ulysses couldn't stop thinking of her touch and what it did to him. He didn't want her touching any other man and making them feel that. Jealousy wasn't the word that could describe his protectiveness of her. Territorial is what Ulysses Klaue was.

Frank finally left his spot by the door and gave Ulysses an exasperated look to let him go, "Come on, Lekan. Let's find you a spot in shift rotation and you can help me pack the plane."

Ulysses let him go and rubbed his hand down his face, "You find her and then you call me. The little Bokkie will probably run at the sight of you. I just want to talk to her."

Frank quirked a brow, "So don't roll out the red carpet for her?" He was talking about buying her off with fancy jewelry and champagne to get her to come to the boss like he did with the other girls.

He shook his head, "No, recon only. I want to know where she is so I can go to her."

Frank said nothing as usual, and pulled Lekan by the scruff of his neck out the door.

"I owe her that much." Ulysses mumbled to himself when he was finally alone.

* * *

She was in Amsterdam. Having packed up her bags and taking the first plane at each airport. It was her routine when running away. Didn't matter where you ended up, just that you got there safely. Forging documents wasn't hard, she picked up the talent from a friend she made in Texas. Finding a place to live wasn't difficult either, she had saved up every penny she had ever gotten. This city was full of foreign exchange students that she could blend in with. Tourists looking to get the best bang for their buck in marijuana or to see what the red light district was all about.

Finding a job was another easy feat, she just had to prove herself at a local cafe and the old man running it took her on full time. She was now Mina Hawkins, head cook of Café Loetje who studying to be a chef at the local college. She wasn't enrolled in school but no one would ever bother to check into it. She just created the story to amuse the nosy people who asked.

She had gotten a deal on the apartment she rented, it was the top floor of a eight story building across the river from her work. If she watered the plants on the roof for the elderly landlady then she would get a week's worth of rent knocked off, and Mina was all about saving everything she could.

She would wake up early, water the plants before work while she drank her coffee, then walk over to the café to start her shift. Lunch time would be a simple sandwich or soup from the kitchen with spare food out on the bridge, she liked to watch people pass by. Then after her shift she walk back home, grab a small Danish from the bakery downstairs and head up to water the plants again before bed time.

That's where Frank found her, munching on a strawberry Danish and singing in her pajamas while watering the plants. He didn't make himself known, instead he kept to the shadows and watched. When she went back inside and moved the large rock that held the door open, he pulled his satellite phone out and made the call.

"Yeah. I got her. You'll never guess where. Come home, Boss."

* * *

Ulysses was over the moon when he heard news that his girl had gone to his home country. He didn't know when he started calling her 'his' but it didn't stop him. Looking at the pictures of her that Frank sent him made his stomach tie in knots. Seeing her in her natural environment was much different than seeing her in a hostage situation. She was smiling, carefree and so goddamn beautiful.

He liked her in scrubs, he thought she was damn cute in them, but seeing her in jeans and a hoodie with her hair braided wasn't bad either. Frank sent many photos of her drinking coffee at a café and reading a book, sitting on the bridge and watching the clouds pass by, shopping for fruit at the local market. His favorite one was her sitting by the window of her apartment and watching the rain while she drank something out of a mug.

Ulysses was determined to make his second impression a hell of a lot better than his first. Before he left the safe house in Argentina he went to the best tailor in the country. Getting himself fitted for new suits that included alterations for his lack of left arm. He spent $6000 on one suit, wanting to make sure that she was impressed with how well he could clean up. Which also made him see a high class barber, trimming up his beard and hair.

The barber asked if he wanted to color his beard and hair in. It gave him a harsh reality check, making his burning thoughts for her come to a screeching halt. He took a really good look at himself in the mirror. What the hell was he doing? Lusting after a girl 20 something years his junior. Sure, over the years he may have hooked up with a few willing girls at clubs and parties but they always threw themselves at him.

They were after the power and money, like any girl near a celebrity would. Mina was different though, wasn't she? She wasn't throwing herself on him. Hell, she was running away from him and probably forgot about him already.

"Keep it." He grunted to the barber.

She'd already seem him with the greys and covered in sweat, dirt and blood. Hiding what he was would just be insulting to her and embarrassing to him. Perhaps showing up with a gift as thanks for helping him would catch her attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**it's 3 something am. i am tired and probably should have waited until morning to edit and post this.**

 **NOT! i own nothing but mina and whatever background ocs that are written. all hail jack kirby and stan lee.**

 **this chapter xmen meeting and colossus has a secret**

 **next chapter ulysses goes to mina, frank hates being the third wheel**

 **thank you all for the lovely reviews and follows. i love you all.**

 **shout out to thegranddisciple and faded galaxia for their awesome support and answering my messages with random questions and advice lol**

* * *

There was a loud beeping coming from the center of the table everyone was sitting around. Professor Charles Xavier had called the meeting in urgency for all of the X-Men. He sat at the end of the large table and looked around the room with a serious look. They were waiting for everyone to get there before they began.

Logan was tapping his finger on the metal table to the beat of the beeping. "Is there anything we can do to stop that noise?"

"Just hold on, we're waiting for Beast." Storm held her hand up and signaled for him to calm down.

"How is it that he's the closest one to this room and he's always the last one here?" Logan growled impatiently.

"Like you were doing anything important, anyway." Scott scoffed from the other end of the table.

The doors slid open and the last party member finally arrived. He was rushing in with his lab coat fluttering behind him like a small cape, he was holding a large data pad and he took his seat. "Sorry! I got it, Professor."

Everyone looked at him expectantly and waited. He looked around the room then wiped the front of his shirt, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Storm tilted her head and gave him a firm look, "The beeping, Hank. Stop it." She was annoyed by the repetitive little noise as well.

He placed the data pad on the circle in the center, finally shutting it up and bringing up a hologram of Mina. He gave Charles a thumbs up and a smile for him to start the meeting.

The older man took a deep breath and looked around the room as he spoke, "I called you all here because we just got a hit on our radar of a mutant. This is Mina Hawkins. She has the ability to heal people just by the touch of her hand."

Everyone looked up at the image of her and Hank pressed play on the screen in front of him. They all watched what looked like a cell phone video of Mina in a hospital room with Ulysses. They couldn't hear what was being said but they watched as she touched him and heal his wounds. The video was cut off after she healed the large gash on his right arm.

Scott was first to speak, "So what's her story? Using her powers for bad? Scamming people out of money as a false prophet type healer?"

"No… not exactly. But that guy- the one with the arm missing. That's Ulysses Klaue, known arms dealer-" Hank was cut off by Logan's loud snort of laughter and deep chuckle. He scowled at him but continued anyway, "Klaue just sold an ungodly amount of vibranium to Ultron."

Everyone in the room moaned and made snide comments under their breath. It was no secret that the X-Men and the Avengers walked different paths in the world. Logan hated Stark especially for his show off style and know it all attitude. The feeling had been mutual since they were introduced at a party back in the early nineties. Stark was a playboy billionaire asshole who needed all the attention, Logan thought he was still an asshole.

"So she healed Klaue? She works for him?" Jean asked from her seat next to Scott.

"We don't know for sure, but we have word that Klaue is looking for her. We can't let a man like that get his hands on her. She has a very rare gift that must be protected." Charles said seriously.

Rogue looked up at the hologram of Mina in jealousy, "I get cursed with killing people I touch and she is literally blessing people with life when she does it."

Colossus didn't say anything, but he was the only one who heard her. He reached over and put his large hand over her gloved one and squeezed gently. He was her mentor and had been working with her on her lack of self-esteem.

Storm leaned back in her chair and looked at Charles, "So if he wanted her, why didn't he take her the first time?"

Hank leaned in before the other man could answer, "He was probably in shock, by the state of him in the video- he wasn't in the right mind to think of it."

"So now he's healed, recouped his losses after the Ultron thing and wants her?" Storm asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"She's pretty. Bet he wants her for other reasons." Logan grunted as he nudged Colossus and winked. It just made Rogue's shitty mood even shittier.

Charles cleared his throat and waited for everyone to settle back down before speaking. "It doesn't matter why he wants her. This is a highly dangerous man who is hunting one of our kind. If he doesn't find her then someone like SHIELD or worse will and then she will be in grave danger."

Hank started tapping the small screen in front of him and the hologram changed again. It showed Mina in different places that surveillance or captured cellphone footage. She was either healing people in need or at a store buying food or drink. "She never stays in the same place very long and covers her tracks like a pro."

Colossus finally spoke, this thick accent and deep voice got everyone's attention. "So she is running from something."

Charles gave him a small smile and a nod, "Exactly. She is running from something and she is scared. We need to bring her in before someone else does. Some of you know very well what it's like to be forced into using your powers. Mina Hawkins has been on the run for a long, long time and I don't want to chance someone offering her the right amount of money to do the wrong things." He paused for effect and let it sink in. "Storm I want you to check out her last known location. Take Logan and Rogue with you. Hank, I want you running facial recognition. Colossus I want you to run the background check and see what you can find."

* * *

After they were all dismissed from the meeting Piotr Rasputin, codename Colossus, sat at a terminal in the main lab. He was getting frustrated with the computer. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and cursed something in Russian. He didn't know why he was put on this task, aside from Logan he was the least technologically advanced on the team.

He pulled the data pad back up that Hank let him use. He skimmed through it, looking for anything that might give him a clue on where to start. So far he had checked every phone number that was registered to her and they all came up disconnected burner phones that led to no locations.

Seeing the long list of random email addresses that she used he paused his train of thought. There was one that popped up more than once. He typed it into the database and was amazed that it worked. It pulled up nearly every known previous address they had for her and ones they didn't. He sat up straight and scrolled through all the information it brought up.

He could see flight confirmations, amazon order history and a lease agreement that had been emailed to her a month ago. He looked through all the photos of her cloud drive and slowly clicked away at the life this girl had. She took pictures of simple things like flowers, rainy days and people she healed in her travels. He found nothing that suggested this girl was dangerous at all.

Someone cleared their throat behind him, causing him to change into his steel form and spin in the chair quickly. "At ease, Piotr." Charles chuckled.

"Sir, I think I found her." He said and pointed to the screen and let his steel clear from his skin again.

Charles didn't look at the computer, instead he locked eyes with the large Russian and scanned his thoughts. "Amsterdam? That's a far way from South Africa. Good work."

Colossus sat straighter in his chair, he never liked it when the Professor read his thoughts. It made him want to turn into his metal form again. "Do you want me to send this information to the others?"

Charles put his hand on his arm, stopping him from sending the message. "I think we can wait on the team search and rescue for a little bit. Don't you think? She signed a year long lease, it doesn't look like she's going anywhere for a while."

He was confused, "I thought we were going to save her. Is she not in trouble?"

The older mentor smiled at him and clasped his hands together on his lap. "You've done a good job with Rogue. She's come a long way since you've taken her under your wing."

"Thank you, sir. I have been doing my best." He said awkwardly. He wasn't used to praise, especially from the Professor himself since he had just come out of training a little over a year ago.

"I think it would be best if you went to get the girl. Let's use this as a training opportunity. Not all mutants understand what we do here at the school. They are afraid and shunned from society, constantly being told that they are monsters who should be locked away or controlled. She needs someone like you to guide her, let her know that it's safe here. Let her know that we need her."

"Need her?" Colossus understood and spoke English but some phrases sometimes confused him. "I thought we were doing this to save her."

"Of course we are. Think about it, Piotr." He used his first name, hoping to relate to him more. "A mutant gets injured in the field. _You_ get injured in the field. There is only so much technology we have on hand to heal a mutant. Last time you broke your arm in steel form we had to put you through intense heat to set the bone again. What if we didn't have to do that? What if she helped us? We can keep her safe and she can keep our kind from dying."

He didn't say anything for a few moments while he collected his thoughts. Both men looked at the picture of Mina on the screen, it was the same picture from her hospital badge.

"What if… she doesn't want to?"

"That's why I'm sending you. I can't send someone like Logan. The brute will throw her over his shoulder and bring her back, we _don't_ kidnap Piotr. She needs to be educated. Get to know her, gain her trust and she will understand that this is where she belongs." Charles explained.

Colossus was understanding what the Professor was telling him. He needed to teach Mina that she has a home and place here with them. She was always on the run because she didn't belong anywhere else. Much like him when he was younger, after he lost his family.

He closed down the terminal after sending the intel to his personal data pad. "I will go to her. I will show her that X-Men is the best place for her."

"Good work, Piotr. I want you to go alone and I want you to go undercover. I don't want to bring any danger to her door than she already has from Klaue. Tell no one of this information you found, and tell no one of this mission you are on. Do you understand? Message me directly when you get there."


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for the reviews and joining me on this adventure. mad props to thegranddesciple for helping me plot out some more scenes**

 **this chapter is ulysses gets nervous, reunited again and promises**

 **next chapter is colossus and mina, maybe some ulysses and frank**

* * *

Ulysses had forgotten how much it rained in Europe, and Amsterdam was pouring down hard. Frank met him on the airstrip, ready with an umbrella as soon as he stepped off the jet. It was loud and hard for them to hear each other until they were in the SUV. Ulysses hardly ever rode in a car, he usually had SUVs or trucks to drive around it. Cars were too low to the ground and were hard on his worn knees. For this special trip to see Mina, he had Frank pick him up in a luxury class Range Rover.

"Is everything set up?" Ulysses asked from the back seat as he messed with his hair in the reflection of the window.

"Yeah." Frank grunted from the driver seat. He was fidgeting with the wiper switch, getting frustrated that one was too slow and the other insanely fast. "British made bullshit…" he mumbled.

"And it's perfect? You sure?" He would never admit it, but he was nervous.

"It fucking better be. I ran all over the damn place to get this done." Frank was stressed and aggravated. He was a highly trained and highly paid mercenary, not some chauffer and babysitter. He should be moving goods and collecting money not planning romantic dinners.

"She doesn't know? She didn't see you?" Ulysses asked twenty minutes later. He was tugging on the material of his loose left sleeve.

"Relax. Okay? When have I ever let you down?" Frank snapped.

"Alright! Sorry…" he said then went quiet again.

Only the sound of the road and the rain could be heard. Frank didn't like to drive with music on, and only did so when Ulysses requested it. They were nearly there and Ulysses could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He started to tap his hand on his thigh and make small popping noises with his mouth.

"So did she say anything about me?" Ulysses asked finally.

Frank scowled at him in the rear mirror, "Are you really going to do this the whole trip?"

"I… I'm just… I don't know." He finally admitted.

Frank rolled his eyes and willed the migraine away. He felt like a father driving his socially awkward, overly hormonal teenage son to pick up his prom date. He couldn't wait for Ulysses to get this girl out of his system so they can get back to work.

* * *

"We're here. Here's the umbrella." Frank held it over his shoulder for him to grab after he parked the SUV along the curb between two buildings.

Ulysses grabbed it then looked out the window. "Which one?"

Frank leaned forward to see around the a-pillar of the SUV to see the sign, "The… one up there on the right with the little red sign."

Ulysses squinted to see what he was looking at. "She works in the fuckin' whore house?!" he yelled angrily. Her café was right on the out skirts of the red light district.

"What?!" He leaned over to see around the car parked in front of them. "Not that far down, it's the one on the corner. The café."

"Oh."

He sat there looking at the café for a few minutes while Frank awkwardly sat in the driver seat. "You know her shift is over soon. So if you want to catch her…"

"Come with me." Ulysses said suddenly.

"What? Why?" He turned in his seat to look back at him.

"Just- come with me. Come on."

"No! I am not paid enough to be a fucking wing man!" Frank hissed angrily.

Ulysses rolled his eyes and reached his hand into his inner coat pocket. Frank was certain that he was reaching for a gun. He started to reach for his own but stopped when Ulysses threw a large wad of money at him.

"There. Now you are. I need you to go in there and make sure I don't make an ass of myself. Come on, open my door." Ulysses said and pointed the umbrella with the handle to Frank.

* * *

There was a little bell over the door that rang when they entered. It was a small café that mainly served coffee and lunch specials. The owner's name was Marius and he changed the menu everyday to whatever mood he was in. He kept his focus on the front face of the restaurant and had mina cooking most of the time unless they were swamped.

"I'll be with you in a second! Seat yourself!" Marius called out from the back of the kitchen. He had a deep voice and a thick Dutch accent.

There was no one else in the café since it was nearly closing time. There was music coming from the kitchen area that could be heard through the little window where food was passed. Ulysses took a seat at the counter, hoping to catch Mina walk past the window and see him or maybe come out from the back.

Frank sat further down the counter, by where it curved so he could face the door and see out the windows behind Ulysses. He had scoped out the building multiple times and knew that there wasn't a threat but Frank never took chances.

They could hear a female laughing from the kitchen and saying something that made the male laugh. It had to be Mina. "… you can't expect me to listen to this ALL day."

"You can't beat Tom Jones!" Marius laughed.

Mina picked up a container of veggies that she was supposed to stock at her station and turned up the radio. "This song- listen. Delilah? Dude straight up killed her and everyone is all- _this is the best Tom Jones song ever_!"

Marius scoffed as he washed his hands, "It's a classic! He played it at the festival last year for all the people. It's a very moving song."

Mina walked to the other end of the kitchen and started stocking. Ulysses could see the top of her head as she walked by but she was too short for him to see. "A moving song?! This is a confession to murder! Are you even listening to the lyrics?"

She started to sing to the music and picked up the large cutting knife and waved it around as she sang along. " _She stood there laughing… I felt the knife in my hand and she felt no more…"_ She put the knife down on the counter and threw her hands up over her head, the little puppet like display that she was showing Ulysses was rather amusing. "The dude straight up murdered her!"

Marius seemed to have forgotten that he had customers that were waiting for an order. "It was a crime of passion!"

Mina spun around to look at him with a shocked look, "Crime of passion?! It's still 25 to life- you don't go singing about it in front of the fucking Prime Minister!"

Frank cleared his throat loudly to get someone's attention. He didn't want to be forced to sit here for longer than he had to, let alone without a cup of coffee. Ulysses shot him a dirty look and sat up straight.

Marius walked out the swinging door and yelled back through the window to Mina, "He's a god among men with his golden voice!"

Mina laughed sarcastically but didn't reply. Marius turned to Frank first, "We're closing soon but if you know what you want, I can have her whip something up."

"Coffee." He nodded his head in greeting and pulled out a small case and a lighter. "You mind?"

Marius pulled a clean glass ashtray from behind the counter and set it in front of Frank. "No, where do you think you are? America?"

Frank chuckled and pulled out a small cigar from his case. Ulysses pointed to the coffee pot that Marius was holding, signaling that he wanted one too. When the cup was placed in front of him and poured Marius pulled a menu out and put it in front of him.

"You want a bite to eat? Before we close the kitchen." He asked as he leaned against the counter.

" _No. I'm here to see a little bird._ " Ulysses pointed one finger towards the little window as he put his cup up to his lips. He spoke in his native Dutch language to the owner, letting him know he wasn't a tourist.

Marius gave him a second longer look and slowly nodded. _"Alright, she's nearly done. I'll send her up."_ He went to the back and Ulysses put his shaking cup down.

Mina walked out of the swinging door a few moments later, "My father? I don't have a dad-"

She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Ulysses sitting at the counter with a steaming cup of coffee and a predatory smile on his face. She couldn't deny that he looked good in his custom tailored black and white suit. He was cleaner that she had last seen him, that was for sure. His hair was cut, his beard trimmed and his mustache shaved. This was a complete 180 from how he looked in South Africa.

Marius came up behind her and looked over to Frank. "What about the other one? He's old enough to be your father too."

She looked down the counter at Frank who gave her a bored look. "No… they're old friends from my old job." She said quickly. She looked back to Ulysses and to the front door of the café. "Hey Marius, Why don't you take off? I'll clean up and catch up with these guys after I lock up."

Marius was oblivious to the tension in the room. He laughed and pat her on the shoulder, "Don't stay up too late. I'm just going to leave the radio on for you."

"I will give Tom Jones credit for She's a Lady and Mars Attacks and that is it!" she yelled after him as he traded his apron for his coat and hat. He laughed at her on his way out the door, locking it behind him and tipping his hat to Ulysses and Frank.

* * *

It was quiet, both of them watching each other. Frank wished he could be anywhere but here. Mina finally broke the silence and made Ulysses laugh. "Where are you hurt?" she asked and stepped to the counter opposite of Ulysses. She reached her hand across it and touched his hand softly.

He let out a bark like laugh, "What makes you think I am hurt?"

She didn't pull her hand away, she couldn't now that Ulysses turned his palm over to hold it tightly. "I'm not dead yet and you went through a hell of a time to find me."

"I am not hurt." Ulysses assured her. He loved that she was attentive to his possible injuries. No one ever asked what he needed, only what he wanted.

She looked to Frank, "So he's the injured one?"

Before Ulysses could get angry at the thought of her touching the other man's hand, Frank answered, "Don't touch me."

"So why the hell are you here if you aren't hurt? I'm not dead and kidnappers don't introduce themselves first. Why are you here?" She pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms.

Ulysses smirked at her and licked his lips, he was thinking of telling her that he had an injury in his groin and she needed to kiss it better. Frank could see the wheels turning in his head, he knew Ulysses better than anyone. He caught his eye from across the café and shook his head no. Frank had a point, he probably shouldn't open up with dirty jokes when she wasn't feeling safe.

"I came to see you. I wanted to see you."

She narrowed her eyes, "Me? Why me? What do you want?"

Ulysses leaned back in his chair and gave her a genuine smile, "I wanted to properly introduce myself. I am Ulysses Klaue and I would be honored if you joined me for dinner."

Mina took a step back and mentally shook herself, "Oh god damn it."

"What? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her attitude change. She can't reject him- she just couldn't!

She sighed heavily and looked around the café, "I fucking loved this job. Now I have to go and fucking move again."

Frank smirked into his cup of coffee but kept to himself. Smart girl.

"Why would you quit then?" Ulysses asked, he wasn't understanding the point.

"Because you found me! I know who you are- you're all over the news from that shit with Ultron. Look- I don't care what you do. That's your business- but you bring bad news and I have a pretty good track record so far for staying under the radar." She snapped and used her hands to emphasize her point.

Ulysses stood up from the little stool and leaned with his hand on the counter, "Who's looking for you? I can keep you safe. You don't have to run again. Come with me."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "So you can use me too? No thanks."

He growled in frustration, this was going all wrong. "I don't want to use you. I want to take you to dinner as proper thanks for helping me back in Alexander."

"And I don't want your thanks. I want to be left alone. If it makes you feel any better- you're welcome. Now please, let me go and don't hurt Marius." She stepped forward to the edge of the counter by him.

Ulysses chuckled, "You're cute when you're angry. This isn't the same girl I met in the hospital." He looked her up and down. "Come on, let me take you to dinner."

"Not hungry. I ate a late lunch. I'm just going to go home, but thanks for the offer. Not intrested." She said quickly and started to gather her things.

Ulysses picked up his black trench coat from the back of his seat and followed her to the end of the counter towards the door. When she came out from behind the counter, she put her apron on the hanging coat rack. He beat her to her jacket and held it out with his only hand, helping her into it. She sighed heavily and let him help her, then turning towards him as she buttoned it up.

He was struggling with his own jacket, not being able to bring it up over his left shoulder with one arm. She didn't think twice before reaching up and pulling the coat over his shoulders. Ulysses tilted his head down towards her, trying to get a whiff of her vanilla scent again. She helped him get his left bicep and shoulder into the coast then reached up and fixed his collar for him.

"Do you want it buttoned or no?" she asked as she played with one of the large ones in the center of his chest.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to himself, "I want you to come to dinner with me. Please?" Frank was surprised, Ulysses Klaue never said please for anything. He had already gone to stand by the door with the Umbrella, ready to lead them to the car.

She gulped and shook her head, "Please, I just want to go home."

"Then let me walk you home at least." He countered.

She scowled, "I don't want you knowing where I live- oh fucking hell, you probably already know don't you?"

His smirk was enough of an answer for her, of course he knew where she lived. "You smell nice. What is that perfume?"

She threw her head back and laughed as she pushed away from him, "Oh yeah." She said sarcastically. "I can't remember the name of it… starts with an 'S' and ends with a 'P'…"

She turned back to the coat rack to get her bag, she could see Ulysses giving her a confused look and she smiled at him. Frank rolled his eyes when he saw that his boss wasn't getting it. She didn't say anything, she just watching him struggle to think of what she was talking about.

"It's _soap_ , boss." Frank finally said.

Ulysses was glad that Frank said something because he was about to pull out his phone to search for it. He was planning on buying to her case of the perfume of her choice. He didn't expect her to actually joke with him after she had damned him for ruining things for her.

"Heh, you've got a mouth on you, Bokkie." He chuckled and nodded his head towards the door, "Come on, I'm walking you home."

* * *

Ulysses held the umbrella, taking the opportunity to wrap his arm around her as he held it above them. He held her close as they walked and bent his head down to speak to her, "So how does one go from being a nurse to a cook?"

"Hey! I'm an executive chef!" she said in mock offence.

"Sorry, Chef Mina. How does one go from nursing to this?" he corrected himself and slowed their pace down when they crossed the street before the bridge. He was trying to stall as much as he can since he knew she lived just on the other side.

"Well… when one loses their job because they helped a friend you kind of take the first thing you get offered." She nudged him with her shoulder.

" _Friend_?"

She smiled at him, "Well, I helped you with your injuries. You helped me by not killing me. Then you helped me by not killing me this second time round either. So I'd say we were friends by transaction at this point. Unless you're going to kill me when we reach my apartment, then we are totally not friends."

"Seems to me like the count is two to one. You owe me."

Frank ran up behind then and called for Ulysses, "Boss! We gotta go, the client just called and is willing to make a deal. We have to gonow if we are going to make it on time." He was careful not to say anything specific in front of Mina. He didn't care what she was to the boss now, he liked to keep things on a need to know basis. It kept things running safe and smooth.

"Wait for me in the truck." He ordered Frank and turned back to Mina. "Looks like you got lucky, Bokkie. I'll have to take you to dinner another time."

When they stopped in front of the door to get into her building, she turned and gave him a serious look. "There won't be a next time, Mr. Klaue. I promise you won't find me again after this."

"Don't call me that. Ulysses is fine… or Sir if you're into that sort of thing." he smirked when he saw her cheeks blush. "You don't have to leave. I am not going to hurt you and I won't let anyone else hurt you."

She shook her head and looked out to the rain hitting the pavement on the street, "You don't know that. You can't promise that."

"If you're going to run away- then run away with me. I can take care of you." He wasn't a man to beg but this woman was making it difficult for him.

"I'm not in this war. I don't choose sides." She said firmly.

"Remember when we first met? You asked me to trust you. Now I'm asking you to trust me. Stay here, live your life as you want and I won't interfere or tell anyone that you are here. You are safe here, I promise."

"Why? So I will go out to dinner with you? What do you really want, Ulysses?" she grabbed the umbrella from him because his phone started to ring. She was giving him the free hand to answer it.

He ignored the ringing coming from his pocket and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, "I want you. I want to get to know you. All I'm asking for is a date. When I get back- give me a week and think about it. I will come back."

"You want me to wait around for you while you run off and blow up some more shit?" she was implying the explosion at the embassy and in South Africa. "I'm not waiting around here, you're going to lead SHIELD right to my door!"

He took in a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, he was trying not to lose his patience with her. "That phone call… I'm meeting with a doctor. He's got a prosthetic arm ready for me. I'm not going off to sell bombs to kids, if that's what you're thinking."

Mina reached out and put her hand right above where his arm was missing, "You don't need a prosthetic. You look just fine like this. Handsome, I daresay. You clean up really nice."

"Is that a yes to dinner?" he perked up.

She bit her lip and looked at him over her large framed glasses, "I'll give you a week. Then I'm out of here."

Ulysses let out a deep chuckle, "It's a date. Now how about a kiss goodbye? For good luck?"

He leaned in to steal a kiss from her but she had taken a step back with the umbrella and ran inside. He flinched at the shock of the hard rain hitting him suddenly. He looked up at she was on the other side of the glass door laughing.

"This was a new suit!" he yelled at her but couldn't fight the smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

She pressed her lips to the glass and waved goodbye before taking off down the hallway. He watched her through the glass until she got on the elevator then rushed back to the waiting SUV and Frank.


	5. Chapter 5

**i call them plot seeds. things will make sense later- i swear.**

 **this chapter is colossus and mina, more promises**

 **next chapter is mina's temper and ulysses gets jealous**

 **you are so lovely for your reviews. thaaaaaank you**

* * *

Mina was on edge when Ulysses finally left. She watched him jog back to his black SUV and look up at her window before he got in. She stayed by her window until she lost sight of him. Could she trust him? Believe him when he said that she was safe? Should she pack all of her things again and hop on the first plane out of here? It was raining… she could at least wait until that stopped.

A huge part of her wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that he really wasn't here to hurt her. Perhaps he felt that spark of fire between them like she had. It happened every time she touched his skin and she couldn't explain it. He only asked for a week, that wasn't long at all.

She couldn't sleep that night or the night after. Her anxiety was through the roof. On the third day she woke up refreshed and happy that things were back to the way they were. She got dressed for work, took her morning cup of coffee to the roof, watered the plants then went to work. She wasn't scheduled to open, so Marius was already there covering most of the morning rush with a waitress.

"Good morning everyone!" she smiled and waved as she stepped behind the counter.

A few people said it back, others nodded or waved. Except the unusually large man who sat at the very end of the counter. He smiled at her and didn't look away. It sent a chill down her spine. Red flags were going up in her mind and she was ready to turn around and run out the door.

"Mina! So glad you are here early! Come- I need help with table two, eight and twelve." Marius patted his hand on the window ledge next to a plate of food that needed to be delivered.

She snapped out of it and grabbed the plates of food after looking at their tickets. She moved around the room and handed the food out, always feeling the large man's eyes on her. This was it, this was how she was going to die. At work on a Wednesday, wearing mismatched underwear under her uniform and two books that were ridiculously late in being returned to the library in her bag. The fact that she was more worried about what was to be said in the papers and her funeral than her actual death it self, said something about the type of person she was.

"Way to go Mina… he sent a guy to kill you because you wouldn't go to dinner with him." She cursed to herself as she made her way back to the counter.

She grabbed another ticket, it was a plate of food going to the man who was going to put a bullet in her head later. She took a deep breath, grabbed the plate of food and walked it over to him.

"You order the strawberry waffle with two over easy?" she asked as she hovered the plate in front of him.

"Oh yes! Thank you, Ma'am." Colossus smiled at her and slid his book over.

She saw that it was an art journal. He had a small case of different colored inks and supplies on his other side. She eyed him again, his accent was nothing like she expected. Ulysses had more of a Dutch accent with hints of South African. This man was obviously Russian. Ulysses most likely did hire him, he seemed to have no problem hiring an American like Frank.

"So… why are you here?" she asked casually with her arms crossed.

Colossus didn't stop pouring his syrup on his waffle as he spoke, "I came for the food and to see a friend."

"We aren't friends." She wasn't going to play twenty questions with him, and she didn't appreciate him avoiding the question.

"We could be." He smiled and took a large bite of waffle. Once he chewed and swallowed he continued, "You are smart girl. I like you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't seem like one of Ulysses but she still wasn't sure. She knew the way he operated, Frank would have been the one to come kill her. If not then a team of men with guns would have shown up to muscle their way around first.

"Who sent you?"

"Perhaps we can talk outside? I don't want to bother anyone here." He cleared his throat and glanced at the couple who were sitting a few stool away from him. "Why don't we go back to your place?"

She leaned in close to him and hissed angrily, "You are very presumptuous, **Sir**."

He dropped his fork and knife and put his hands up, "I am terrible sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Apologies." He started to blush and he ran a hand through his thick black hair nervously.

"Keep your voice down." She whispered angrily. "Cut the bullshit and tell me why you're here."

He leaned forward and moved his face close to hers. She was leaning over it with her hands braced against the countertop. "My name is Piotr Rasputin." He looked down and put a hand on hers. She looked down at it and saw it change from pale skin to shiny metal. "They also call me Colossus. We need to talk."

Her eyes went wide and she pulled her hand away from him. She stepped back, trying to distance herself from him. "Fucking shit…" she whispered to herself and put a hand over her mouth.

She was furious! Ulysses had led the fucking X-Men right to her door! This was the exact reason why she ran the first fucking time! She should have left the second he left her apartment. She could have been in Canada by now and no one would have found her.

"Mina! Order up for table four!" Marius called to her.

She snapped out of it and grabbed the order. She decided to ignore Colossus for the time being. He was adamant about speaking with her, and she refused to have this conversation here. "You're going to have to wait until my shift is over. So if you want to speak to me that badly- tough shit. Hope you don't have other plans." She told Colossus as she refilled his cup of coffee. She wanted to wipe that stupid smile of his big face.

"No worries." He said happily, "Take your time. I was thinking that I could take you to dinner after work."

Marius came up behind her and nudged her shoulder, "Two men wanting to take you to dinner this week. Lucky girl!"

* * *

She was furious but kept her mouth and temper in check until her shift was finally over. During her lunch she had hidden in the walk in fridge, trying to cool down and think about the next plan. Colossus helped her into her coat and held the door open for her after paying Marius a very large tip that Mina refused to take.

"I figured you would want to go home instead of dinner. So I took liberty of ordering Chinese food from the place down the street." He was a lot bigger than she thought, now that he was towering over her.

"Thanks." She sighed heavily and walked with him across the bridge.

People were staring at them as they passed. Looking from the large seven foot tall man, then down to the tiny woman who was pushing it by claiming five foot two. She opened the door for them and he followed her up the steps and into the elevator to her apartment.

"Home sweet home while it lasted." She announced as she walked into the apartment with him following her.

"I don't understand." He said as he closed the door and followed her to the small living area. There was a small grey couch in the center that was face the flat screen T.V. on the wall. He highly doubted that he could fit on it so he opted to lean against the kitchen island instead.

"What is it with you guys wanting to go to dinner? Eat before you come see me." She complained to herself as she went to her room to change and shower. She was ignoring him.

* * *

When she came out of her room he was sitting at the kitchen table with the food sorted and plated for her. "That smells amazing." She admitted as she took her seat across from him.

"I hope you don't mind. I just helped myself to the plates…" he apologized.

"It's fine. Thank you for buying dinner." While she was in the shower she decided to hear him out. He hadn't made any threats or acts of violence towards her, perhaps being a bitch towards him wasn't the smartest thing on her part either.

"No worries. I apologize for going to your work. Perhaps was not best idea." He struggled to find the words in English.

"It's alright. I'd rather have you show up at my work than you sitting here waiting for me. Talk about creepy… so what is it you wanted to talk about?" she took a sip of her water he poured her. Typically she would be drinking a mountain dew with this but she wasn't going to insult him.

"I work for a team called the X-Men. I come as a friend only. We understand that you have abilities that make you unique." he started to eat his food and smile at her with a full mouth.

"So you want me for my powers. Just like every one else." She sighed.

He saw the sad look on her face, he was going about this the wrong way. "Earlier. You said home while it lasted. What did you mean?"

Her brow quirked, "You don't think that I've been hiding for a reason? I didn't want to be found. If it weren't for that bastard Ulysses, I'm positive you wouldn't have found me. If by some miracle you let me walk away from this conversation alive or not in handcuffs- I'm out of here. I will drop off the radar faster than you could say 'Mother Russia.' I want to be left alone."

He sat up straight but then quickly ducked back down, he couldn't see her over the low hanging chandelier above the table. "Miss Hawkins-"

"Call me Mina. You said we were friends right, Piotr?" she smiled sadly at him and pushed her food around.

He blushed at the use of his first name, no one ever used it and no one ever pronounced it right. "Right… Mina. X-Men don't want to hurt you. We want to help you."

"I don't need help and I don't need to be cured or fixed." She snapped.

"You're running because you are scared. We can keep you safe and teach you so much about your powers. Our research team-" he was cut off by her suddenly getting up from the table.

She walked over to the large window by the couch. "Why does everyone assume that I need saving? I was doing just fine before all of you showed up. First it was Ulysses looking for a medic and then dinner and now you and your mutants. I just want to be left alone!"

"I didn't mean to imply-"

"I finally had my shit together! I was going through the nursing program and I didn't even cheat or use my powers until Ulysses showed up! What the hell was I supposed to do? Let him kill those poor people? I came here to start fresh and got another chance to have a normal happy life. Then you assholes show up…" she was ranting and pointing her finger at him then turning back to the window.

He let her collect herself while he ate because didn't want to upset her further. If his father taught him anything at all it was to never poke a bear or an angry woman. He ate most of all their food and wondered briefly if she was going to finish hers. He was a large man with a large metabolism and appetite.

"How did you find me?" she finally asked.

"Someone at the hospital had cell footage of you healing Klaue. I dug deeper. You use the same email address more than once. If it weren't for that… I wouldn't have." He admitted as he stood and walked towards her. "X-Men have no wish to upset you or hurt you. If you do not like our offer… then we will leave you alone."

She let out a small laugh and turned to look at him, "I highly doubt that. Guys like you don't take no very well."

"Mina! I would never force myself on a woman!" he said defensively.

"That's not what I meant. Never mind. Why do you want me?" she rolled her eyes.

"I will not lie to you, your powers are amazing. You have a gift, a glorious gift of helping people who are hurt. Mutants need that- we need you. Modern medicine and science only goes so far and mutants are much more advanced than what they can provide. But you… with your help we could save so many mutants." His voice was soft and his words sincere.

"I don't choose sides. I heal the injured no matter what they fight for. I highly doubt your boss would like hearing that I helped Ulysses Klaue."

He nodded his head then started to take his shirt off. Making her blush and cover her eyes quickly as she turned around. She almost knocked her glasses off her face.

"Eek! What the hell?!" she squeaked.

"Look at me." He ordered her.

She slowly turned around and peeked her eyes out from behind her hands. He was in his metal form, still clothed from the waist down. "Look at me. What do you see?" he asked her.

"Um…." She didn't know what answer he was looking for. She wanted to be a smart ass and tell him that she could probably get a hell of a lot of money for him at a scrap yard, but he could snap her in half if he wanted to.

He pointed to a long scar that ran from his neck to his right peck. "This scar- took six weeks to heal and kept me off the field for eight. I got crushed by a train saving a family. Would I take it back? Never. And this one," he pointed to his left bicep. "I got my arm broken in a fight. Breaking bones in this form… can't be healed right. They had to melt my arm with such heat… to set in place because my human form wasn't taking it. I helped a lot of mutant children that day. I could have helped more if I could have been healed faster. Not just me- there are so many people who need your help. So many people who are in so much pain and suffering that you can help."

She reached her hand out to touch the scar on his chest. She was surprised that his metal skin wasn't cold, but it was a bit warmer than a typical human's body temperature. "I don't even think I can… oh look at that."

He looked down to see the long cut on his metal skin disappear under her hand. He knew she had powers but he underestimated it's potential. "See! You are miracle worker. You are a hero, Mina."

"I am no hero. I can't go out there and fight people. What am I going to do? Heal them into submission? I almost fucked up last year when I almost donated blood. What the hell was I thinking? So much bad shit could have happened if a mutant's blood went out there- then it made me think of how many mutants donated. See, I cant even handle this shit." she waved her hands in the air to clear her thoughts and pushed him towards the kitchen table again. He had already cleaned up their dinner and followed her lead. "Sit on the table. I'm going to fix your arm."

"You don't have to." He said but sat on the table anyway.

"Shush. This is going to hurt. Badly." She warned and put both hands around his bicep.

He thought was joking, but he felt the intense pain shoot up his arm to his shoulder. He grit his teeth and held onto the edge of the table with his other hand tightly. "AHH!"

"Okay- okay! I'm done! It's fixed." She said quickly and took her hands away.

He was breathing heavily and looking down at his arm that was now angled the right way. "Thank… thank you."

"Here let me take away the pain." She tried to put her hands up to his face. She was going to take away the pain like she had done for Ulysses.

He swatted her hand away and shook his head, "No. I will keep the pain. It keeps me focused. Reminds me why I do this."

"Whatever you say, big guy." She said as she walked to the kitchen to wash her hands and get the soda she craved earlier. "I wouldn't change back to your squishy form yet, give it an hour or so. It's going to be sore for a few days."

He nodded at her and put his shirt back on. "This is why we need you. You don't have to be in the field to be a hero. You can be a hero from the sidelines."

"OR I can be a hero from here by staying out of everyone's way. I don't want to be an X-men. X-woman… person…" she trailed off thinking about the proper term of the word. "Now- since I have to uproot my entire fucking life again because of you- help me start packing. You look like you can pick up that couch all by yourself."

"Is that really what you want? To be left alone? To ignore bigger problem around you? The world is at war and there are good people that need your help." He asked her seriously with his arms crossed.

"I do my part where I can- when I can. I am not the person you need me to be. I would tell the same thing to the other side if they showed up on my doorstep too. You are no different from the bad guys. You all offer the same thing but how you accept my decline is how I see the difference."

"I came here seeking a friend. I hope that I can at least call you that. The added bonus would have been you joining us… but as a friend I understand. I will respect your decision but it doesn't mean that I won't keep trying." Colossus held his large hand out to her.

She looked from him to his hand, "What does that mean, Piotr?"

"It means that I will not give up any information on your location. As a friend I will keep you and your secrets safe. It means that you don't have to move."

"You can keep me safe?" she scoffed, she still didn't take his hand.

"Trust me." His accent came out stronger than ever.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately…" she grumbled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I can't do that Piotr. I can't just trust you when I just met you."

"Thirty days. Give me one month to prove to you. Stay here, enjoy life like you want. Let me prove to you that no one is coming for you. Stay for one month and you will see that you are safe. No one but me knows you are here. I did not tell X-Men where you were, I came here alone." He stood and walked over to his coat that was hanging over the couch and started looking through his pockets.

"That is the definition of a trap." She snorted.

He pulled out a cell phone and held it out for her. "Here. Take this so you have a way to reach me. If there is trouble- call me and I come right away. Or if you change your mind, then I come right away anyway."

"No way- I'm not taking a tracking device from you! I'm not stupid." She yelled angrily.

"There is no tracking device- trust me." He could see that he wasn't making any progress so he backed off. "Alright. I understand that you need more than my word. This is my number- call or text me if you need help, or if you want to talk." He tore off a paper from his art book that was in his jacket and wrote his number down quickly.

"And if I don't message you? If I am not here in a month?" she took the little piece of paper.

She looked at it and saw that it was a drawing of her. He had sketched her while she worked at the café and wrote his name and number at the bottom. It was impressive, she had never seen a picture of herself that she liked but the drawing he did of her was amazing.

"You drew this? This is absolutely amazing."

He smiled at her as he put his things back into his coat and put it on. "You are a beautiful model to draw. If you are not here in a month then I will know your answer and respect it. I will not follow you and I will not tell anyone your secrets."

She walked him to the door and held it open for him. "We'll see. Later, big guy."

He chuckled and bowed his head as he turned to leave. "Goodbye, Little One."


	6. Chapter 6

**omg thanks so much for the reviews. you guys are awesome.**

 **huge shout out to thegranddisciple once again for showing me how its done lol really, huge help in sorting this mess of a plot**

 **this chapter-mina gets paranoid and poor marius**

 **where do you guys think ulysses would take mina on a date?**

* * *

Mina ran around her apartment in a panic with random screams of "What do I do?!" The fear of being found by another party she wanted to stay away from. The only thing that would complete the holy trinity of shit fest is if SHIELD showed up next. Did she run? Chance that she wouldn't be stopped at the border? He tried to give her a tracking device, what if he left one after all?

She started tearing her whole place apart looking for a bug or something. She tore apart her cellphone by taking off the back cover, throwing the battery, sim card and phone in different directions. Then flipped all the couch cushions and ripped off all the covers. Eventually she crawled under the table, counter and desk in the corner.

She remembered that she left him alone while she showered and changed. He had the time to put a listening device _anywhere_. She stopped and looked around at the destruction she caused. "He probably put it somewhere I can't reach. That tall sick bastard."

She grabbed one of the kitchen stools and climbed on top of it to check the tops of the cabinets, fridge and air vents. She almost fell several times but still found nothing. She had half a mind to strip naked and run out the door. That would ensure there wasn't a bug on her right? She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. Even if there wasn't a tracker on her didn't mean that she wasn't surrounded by other X-Men agents. They could be anywhere! She heard of one that could change their skin and look like anyone!

"Calm down, Mina." She put her arms over her head, crossing her forearms and resting them on top of her head. "Think. Think. Think." She paced up and down her living room, "What would Stone Cold Steve Austin do?"

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a half full bottle of whiskey and flicked the twist cap on the counter. She took a long drink from it and wipes the back of her hand across her lips. "Now what? Think!"

There was always the chance of leaving and getting away from everyone. Ulysses said to trust him. Then Piotr showed up. Did Ulysses know? Was this his way of getting back at her for turning down that date? If she stayed then it could buy her more time, or maybe it will all sort itself out.

They were all most likely keeping an eye on her right? The X-Men wouldn't want Ulysses to have her and vice versa, she would assume. So right now she was safe. Unless she tried to run, then she would be looking over her shoulder her entire life. Wondering if a bunch a guys in a unmarked van would show up and put a black bag over her head.

She wanted to believe Piotr, she really did because he seemed like he had a good heart. Ulysses on the other hand… he was unpredictable and hot tempered. What would happen if she didn't go out to dinner with him when he got back? What would happen if he found out she ran away? He would find her again because she was never that lucky.

There was always the choice of joining one of them. She could see herself helping fellow mutants with the X-Men, maybe in a lab or something. But the way that Colossus was talking made it seem like he wanted her to join missions and be an onsite medic. FUCK THAT.

OR she could "run away" with Ulysses and be some flashy eye candy for him until he got bored and left her in some random country. Could her moral compass do that knowing that he was selling weapons, drugs and god knows what to people who wanted to watch the world burn? Eh… she wasn't ruling it out completely. That could be the booze talking.

She finished off the bottle and looked around the room again. There was a mess everywhere and she hated it. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get any sleep done so she started to clean up the apartment. Mina had made up her mind. She was staying in Amsterdam and waiting for this to play out. With hopes that it would all blow over and both parties would take her rejection and leave her the hell alone.

* * *

Mina showed up to work the following morning to start her shift. She was scheduled to open and could see from across the bridge that something was wrong. Marius opened the café early on Sundays for the people who get out of the early mass at the local church to come and drink coffee. There were no lights and a few people walking away while shaking their heads.

She picked up her pace and saw the closed sign still hanging up. She tried to open it but it was locked. There was no way that Marius had overslept, the old man had an internal clock that never died like the energizer bunny. Pulling out her own set of keys, she unlocked the door and slipped in while locking it behind her.

"Marius!" she called out. Perhaps someone called in and he was waiting for her to show up. "Can I let them in?"

"Go away! We're closed!" he called out from the back. She could hear him coughing himself into a fit.

She rushed to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw her boss holding an ice pack to his temple while sitting on a crate of lettuce. "What the fuck?! Are you alright? What happened? Let me see." She threw her bag and her coat off of her shoulders and grabbed one of the dish towels sitting on the counter top.

"Got mugged on my way in." he winced when she pulled the ice pack away.

She hissed when she saw the giant purple bruise on his temple and part of his forehead. There was a cut near his hairline and blood was trailing down his face. "Oh my god! Who fucking does that anymore? We need to call the cops- uh.. uh.. the politie." She tried to remember what they called the authorities in this country.

He winced and hugged his middle, trying to protect it. "They were looking for a girl. Kept asking where she was."

Mina froze in the middle of wiping the blood off his face. "A… a… girl?"

"Something about a mutant who heals people." He tilted his head back and kept his eyes closed. The migraine from the blow to the head was in full effect. "They showed me a picture." Her heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing. Marius sensed her sudden mood change and peeked an eye open. "I told them I've never seen her in my life."

She exhaled and continued to wipe the blood off his face and hold the ice pack for him. "Hold this, I'm going to call the paramedics. We need to get you to a hospital, your ribs are probably broken and I think you have a concussion."

"Can you… get me my pain meds? The ones in my office- top drawer." He groaned in pain and leaned back against the side of the fridge.

She went to her bag and got a bottle of aspirin, she wasn't going to give him pain meds before being seen by a doctor. Her training taught her that much. She pulled out two pills and got a glass of water for him. Mina wanted to heal Marius, but if there were people looking for a healing mutant and a beaten man didn't go to the hospital anyone could put two and two together. Poor man would have to heal the long hard way to save her own skin.

"Marius, this is better. I got them from home. Just take two and give it five minutes alright?" she passed them to him and helped him take a sip of water.

She went to the front if the café, where the drinks were served and the phone was. No way in hell she was going to call the cops on her cell phone. When she gave them the details and hung up, she went back to check on her boss now friend. "They said they are on their way."

"Do you know who they were?" mina asked and she held the ice pack for him again. With her free hand she placed it over his and slowly used her powers to take some of his pain, making it seem like the pills she gave him were working. She felt guilty that she wasn't going to heal him, but at least she could make him comfortable.

"No. They didn't say who they were. They just asked questions and hit me a few times." Marius shook his head.

She kept a straight face as she consumed his pain. Her body would handle it faster than his could as long as she got some sleep soon. "How many were there? And don't say you fought off a hundred men." She smiled at him.

"Two really big guys. The leader- the older guy around my age stood back and asked the questions. He had different accent. He wore a fancy suit but some weird hat/helmet thing. He was floating a foot off the ground…" Marius squinted as he tried to remember what they looked like.

Mina cocker her head to the side with a confused look, "He was _floating_?"

"Maybe…. The other one. He was a big burly man with a beard. Had a trench coat- black one. He held me to the wall- his breath was horrible… he hit me every time I…"

"Shh… I know. I'm sorry Marius. I'm so sorry."

"The leader said 'Our business is done. Send him off.' Then that anus hole threw me across the damn alley!" Marius struggled with the English translation of asshole.

"The man who hit you, did he look like the man who was here yesterday?" could it have been Ulysses that attacked him? Trying to scare her into joining him?

Marius struggled to open his eyes, "Who? What time is it? We have to open the café."

"Shh… it's alright Marius. The paramedics are on their way. I'm not going anywhere alright?" she tried to keep calm and let her powers do their work.

"You aren't some healing mutant are you?" the corner of his mouth curled up in a smile.

"N-no, of course not."

"Too bad. I could really use one of those right now." He chuckled and winced as soon as he started laughing. His ribs were definitely broken on his left side. Mina knew she wasn't going to get anymore answers out of him, his concussion was severe and she was lucky she got that out of him.

Ulysses could have been the reason this all happened. On the other hand it could have been Piotr or her shitty luck catching up with her. Ulysses told her that he would protect her and keep her safe. Piotr swore the same but here she was in the middle of some bullshit.

Mina knew what she had to do, regardless of everything she had been telling herself. No matter how much she hated it.


	7. Chapter 7

**this was a fun chapter to write. this chapter is twice as long as the last one. yay.**

 **reviews-love them. love you guys. thanks for the support.**

 **thanks again to my friends who are helping me. you are my lifesaver when you put up with my rant about ideas.**

 **this chapter-anyone miss ulysses? piotr finds more than help.**

 **next chapter-amsterdam and text messages. frank is a badass.**

* * *

Ulysses was annoying Frank to no end after they dropped Mina off at home. If this is what love did to even the toughest men then Frank wanted nothing to do with it. Frank wouldn't call it love, there was no way a man like Ulysses Klaue could love anyone but himself. The boss just needed to get the girl out of his system and they could get back to work and focus on the important things. Not plans of romantic getaways in Amsterdam.

Ulysses wouldn't stop talking about Mina, what he was going to do when he saw her again. Where he was going to take her on their date then asking Frank and anyone who would listen for suggestions. It was the longest flight Frank had ever been on in his opinion.

The contact they were waiting on showed up with a Wakandan mining tool. Given their recent streak of bad deals, this one went off without a hitch. Ulysses was excited to get it to the next contact he knew, a German engineer who would be able to alter the tool into his new prosthetic arm. It would give him full mobility and control with a little kick.

That's where they currently were, in Germany meeting the engineer who may or may not be affiliated with Hydra for fitting and waiting for the finished product. It was supposed to be ready in by tomorrow afternoon so Ulysses and his men stayed in the penthouse suite of the nicest hotel Frank could find. Five-star or better was the only instruction he gave.

"Why hasn't she called me?" Ulysses asked Frank for the millionth time since they left Amsterdam.

"Did you give her your number? Did you leave it in a place she would find it?" Frank replied without looking up from his task. He had all of his weapons laid out on the table in front of them and was tearing them down and cleaning them.

Ulysses threw himself into the armchair by the fireplace, taking his phone out of his pocket and looking for missed messaged or calls even though he knew there weren't any. "I put it in her jacket pocket."

"Has it rained again?" Frank had no interest in the fucking weather, but it was obvious that Ulysses wasn't going to let this girl go for awhile.

He grumbled something about 'how should he know' and went silent as he leaned his head back against the chair. Ulysses stayed silent for awhile, getting lost in his thoughts of Mina as they waited for their contact to reach out to them again.

After several minutes of peace, Ulysses spoke again. "Do you think she's going to call?"

Before Frank could reply with something sarcastic, his cellphone rang in his lap. It was playing a song by Kiss, called Strutter. Ulysses' face lit up like a child's would on Christmas day. He held the phone up to show Frank and giggled. Her contact picture was the one that Frank took of her when she was watching the rain. Under it said 'Mina' with a heart emoji.

"You gave her a ring tone?" Frank put his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"You all have ringtones- shut up! Shut up! I'm gonna answer it!" Ulysses leaned forward in his chair and cleared his throat as he clicked the little green phone on the screen to answer.

Frank wanted to know what his ringtone was.

"Miss me already, Bokkie?" he answered cockily.

He jumped up out of his chair suddenly, "Slow down- slow down! Mina! What happened? Baby, tell me what happened."

Frank rolled his eyes and continued piecing back together his favorite .45 pistol. He could hear Mina from where he was and she was screaming at Ulysses, 'Don't you baby me!' It was always the same with these girls his boss ran around with. Always needing saving and just more time wasted.

"They did what? Is he alright? No. No. No. I didn't do it. It wasn't me. You gotta believe me-" Ulysses started pacing pack and forth angrily. Mouthing different curse words in English and Dutch. "I'm not even in the country right now! Slow down, love. What hospital are you going to? What do you mean none of my business? I'm coming."

Ulysses put the phone to his left ear and used his left shoulder to keep it in place as he grabbed his pistol and tucked it into the back of his pants. "I swear I'd never hurt the old man. I promised you didn't I, love? I'll prove it. I'm gonna make this right."

Frank couldn't hear what Mina was saying on the phone but he was positive that his boss wasn't going to change his mind about going to her. That meant he would be in charge of waiting around for this arm and meet him in Amsterdam. Maybe that was for the best and he could actually get some work done.

"No I didn't tell anyone where you were. Love, I told you to trust me. I'm on my way. I'll be there in two hours. Send me the hospital location. I'm coming home." Ulysses tucked his phone in the breast pocket of his coat and turned to Frank.

He didn't notice all the terms of endearment he said to her, or that he called her his home. Frank noticed, but he didn't know if Ulysses meant home as in Netherlands being his home country, or her. He didn't like it.

"The old man from the café was attacked. Two men looking for Mina. I want you to find who did it. Send me the info when you get it." Ulysses ordered as he grabbed a bag and started throwing guns and clothes in it.

"What the hell for?" Frank argued.

Ulysses was on him in faster than he could blink. With a gun shoved in his eye socket and the hammer pulled. "Because I fucking said so! I promised her that I would keep her safe, and we were the only ones who knew her location. If we have a rat I want to fucking know who it was- I WANT THEM ON THE GROUND BEFORE ME AS BLOW THEIR FUCKING HEADS OFF!"

"Alright. Okay- I'll get on it right away. I'll find out who it was." Frank had his hands up to the side and he was staring straight into the barrel of the gun. He was breathing heavy through his nose and his lips were tight.

He pulled the gun out of Franks face. "What about the deal?" Frank leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his short hair. He was going to have to buzz it short again soon. Having thoughts like this after having a gun pointed to your face showed how fucked up of a person you were.

"Go pick it up. Meet me in Amsterdam. I'm taking the jet. Take another plane or drive- I don't fucking care."

"The guy said it won't be ready until tomorrow night though." Frank watched him rush around the room packing.

Ulysses slammed his fist on the table in front of Frank, " **MAKE IT READY!** " His face was red with rage some spit flew from his mouth.

"Understood." Frank stood up and started to gather different weapons, tucking them in his holsters. There was the boss he knew.

* * *

Piotr returned to the X mansion after leaving Mina's apartment. He was grateful that the Professor let him use one of the older model X-Jets, otherwise his flight in coach would have been cramped and a lot longer time wise. He turned on the auto-pilot and input his destination.

He sat back in the pilot seat and crossed a leg over his knee. His art journal was on his lap and he was sketching to pass the time. Piotr began to hum as he worked on another sketch of Mina.

This one was just of her head, without glasses and flowers entwined in her hair, surrounding her face. While coloring it, he huffed when he got to her eyes, "None of these green pencils do you justice."

He couldn't get Mina out of his head. He just left her and she was his mission for recruitment but this never happened before. The thoughts racing through his head weren't of how to complete the mission with success. Instead, they were filled with thoughts of Mina and how he could make her smile again.

It was partly why he started drawing her again. The smile she gave him when he showed her the first one made his stomach flip. Most people who saw his drawing nodded and gave him little to no praise. That could be why he was looking for her approval.

By the time he landed he looked down and saw that he had drawn 'Mina' in different fonts with hearts all over one of the pages. Piotr knew he was in trouble now. "Oh no… I broke rule number twenty seven! No consorting with coworkers and creating conflicts of interest!"

What was he going to tell the Professor now that he was back? He had to type up his field report and submit it by the end of the day. He had to include what happened in her apartment. Why did he take his shirt off? Then she touched him!

Piotr's cheeks blushed bright pink at the memory of it. Her looking up at him with big eyes and reaching her small hand out without fear or disgust. She didn't care that he was a mutant, sure she was one too, but she didn't flinch or turn away from his metal form.

* * *

"Hey Colossus, where've you been?" Rogue greeted as he walked through the house.

Piotr was caught off guard, his thoughts full of the girl back in Amsterdam. "Uh… uh… thing for… uh day off."

She gave him a confused look and noticed the flush in his face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine! I'm fine! I have to go see Professor. Excuse me."

"He's not here. He has a conference in D.C. Logan is in charge… god save us all." She sighed. "Why? What's up?"

"Logan is in charge? Who put Logan in charge?"

"Well…. Scott and Jean went with the Professor, and Storm went by herself to check out another lead on that Hawkins Mutant." She ticked off her fingers and she counted down the seniority. "So by default the system ranks Logan in charge by seniority. And because Hank isn't really 'in charge' material."

"Another lead?" he asked suddenly. "Where did she go?" He hoped she wasn't heading to Amsterdam, he promised Mina he would be the only X-Men that she would see.

"Um… I think it was Florida. She said she pulled some old addresses that were within range of each, a cluster is what she said."

He looked off into the distance, not paying attention to what Rogue was saying. Storm was cold on her trail to Mina, for the time being at least, so that gave him time to hide Mina. If Logan was in charge then he would have to give his report to Logan. If anyone knew how to 'church up' a report it was him.

Without saying goodbye he left her in the middle of the hall. It was unusual for Piotr to be rude like that and Rogue thought it was something that she did. "Bye… nice talk."

He knew that Logan would be in his room if he wasn't in the kitchen. He knocked on his door and called to him, "Logan I need to speak with you!"

He heard some movement from the other side of the door and what sounded like 'come in.' When he opened the door he stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped. Logan was tangled in the sheets with Domino and they were both naked.

"What the fuck?!" Logan roared as he drew his claws out of reflex.

Piotr cursed in Russian and put his hand to cover his eyes, "You said come in!"

Domino didn't bother hiding her body, she laid back and put her hands behind her head. "No, sweetie. I said I'm _coming_."

"Get the fuck out and wait for me in the conference room!" Logan snarled.

"Or join. Either way close the door, you're letting in a draft." Domino giggled and crossed her pale legs.

Piotr cussed in Russian again and quickly left the room while trying not to break the door as he closed it. There had been two incidents where he broke a door just by closing it and he was on his second strike for it.

* * *

A dressed Logan and Domino met him in the conference room ten minutes later. Piotr was still flushed and unable to look either of them in the eye.

"Alright, what is it that you came barging into a private moment?" Logan asked with crossed arms.

"First of all, you're breaking rule number twenty seven and twenty eight! No consorting with coworkers and creating conflicts of interest, and no sexual relations in the mansion!" he scolded and shook a finger at them.

"Like anyone follows those rules, bub." Logan snorted and lit his cigar with a zippo. "Now what is it? I got some work to catch up on." Domino giggled at his inside joke when he winked at her.

"I need help and I would prefer if it were in private." He said and looked to Domino.

"Oh no you don't. You saw my naughty bits- I get to stay for yours." She shook a finger at him and sat on the edge of the conference table.

Logan nodded his head and waved his hand, "She's alright. Now what is it?"

He could feel the sweat building up on his forehead. Where did he start? Maybe if he left out the details about the secret mission part he could make this work. "I… there's a… I'm supposed to… I don't know why but I- then she…"

"You gonna start making sense?" Logan scowled.

Domino clapped her hands together and smiled. "I knew there was a reason I came with you Logan! Colossus likes a _girl_."

Logan quirked a brow at her and tilted his head. "You understood that?"

"Look at his face. He's blushing, fast heat rate, short of breath and his mind is a million miles away. Would Colossus drop the whole fucking in your room thing?" she explained.

Logan pulled one of the conference chairs and spun it around. He sat in it backwards across from Piotr with his elbows leaning on the back of the chair. "So a girl huh? You're coming for help with a girl." He clicked his tongue and laughed. "So your old man never gave you the birds and the bees talk eh? Maybe we should have let him watch."

" _Logan."_ Domino said in a warning tone. "Don't make him feel worse than he is. What is it about this girl that you need help with?"

"I broke rule number twenty seven!" he confessed and put his face in his hands. He was ashamed.

"You fucked in the house?" Logan nearly choked on the smoke of his cigar.

"No that's twenty eight. Twenty seven is consorting with-" he tried to correct him.

"Can we guess who it is? My money is on Rogue." Domino laughed and kicked her dangling legs in excitement.

"No way, he'd be dead before he got a shot off."

"I didn't fuck anyone!" he snapped. "I was sent on recruitment mission and- and one thing led to another and my shirt came off and now I have to turn in my report and I don't know what to do!"

Logan's face was priceless, his expression was blank. "You fucked a newbie?"

"No- he went to recruit someone and they fooled around. Right?" she looked to him for confirmation.

"It wasn't like that either. I took off my shirt to show her my powers and my scar-"

"Riiiight. They always go for scars." Logan smirked until Domino hit him on the shoulder.

"She touched my chest. That was it. What the hell do I do?" he ran both hands through his hair.

She cleared her throat, "So you need help because you like her? Or because you're afraid of getting in trouble for the shirt thing?"

"BOTH!"

Logan looked at Domino and shrugged his shoulders, "Well where is she? The new girl? Maybe we can talk to her and keep this quiet."

"She didn't take the offer. She doesn't want to join."

Logan's eyes widened and his brows went up, he finally understood what was going on. "Look big guy, you aren't in trouble or breaking any rules. You can't get in trouble for dating a coworker if they aren't a coworker. She turned down the gig, she isn't an X-Men. Write up the report as denied or rejected-whatever it is you normally do. Just don't put the shirt thing in there."

Piotr's mood seemed to change immediately. "Really? You mean I don't get a third strike?"

"Honey, the door thing was a joke. Tell me more about your girlfriend. What's her name? Oooo what's her power?" she leaned in, waiting for the juicy details.

He shook his head firmly, "No. It is confidential and I cannot say. Her and Professor would be very upset."

"Boo. You're no fun." She stuck her tongue out at him. "So are you going to keep seeing her?"

The console in the center of the table began to beep rapidly. There was an incoming call and everyone looked at each other before Logan answered it.

"Logan?"

"Nightcrawler? That you?"

"Oh I am glad to hear your voice again. It's been a long time. I tried to reach the Professor but I'm glad it's you instead." His thick accent came through the speakers.

"What you got?"

"The Professor assigned me to tracking Magneto. I had a confirmed visual in Amsterdam of Sabretooth but I lost his trail. This is the first time he's appeared in public in months."

"Do you know why he's there?"

"No. He vanished as soon as he appeared."

Logan gripped the back of the chair so hard that his knuckles turned white. His brother Victor was playing hide and seek with him, but it would seem he messed up now. "Send me the coordinates. I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful. His master is never far away."

Piotr was out of his seat the second the call ended. He started to panic and pace back and forth. He was the one who led that monster to Mina! How could he be so careless? He promised her that he would keep her secrets and that nothing would happen to her. If he hadn't have asked her to stay for a month she would have been far from there and safe.

He pulled his phone out and thought about sending her a message, maybe he should call her instead. Domino jumped off the table and stepped in front of him mid pace. "Spill it."

"The girl is in Amsterdam. It was me that led him to her. She's in trouble. I have to go." He said quickly and turned to run out of the room.

"Nuh-uh not so fast!" she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

Logan stepped forward and put his hands up to try and calm him down. "Hey- you don't know that. It could be nothing, just coincidence. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"What if she's hurt? Oh no…"

"Call her after we get in the air- we have to go now!" Logan ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was so excited about the reviews from the last chapter that I am here posting again.**

 **I wish all the ffn and ao3 readers could combine and form a super group lol you are all such lovely people.**

 **Sandradee27- I am totally down for writing another story where colossus and mina get together. Like it is so planned out in my head already. But I have to mant projects right now. I am going to finish this one first before I start another marvel fic lol**

 **I want to give another shout out to faded galaxia for helping me with the piotr scene and putting up with my non stop Africa but Toto memes.**

 **PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard is awesome for helping with the hospital scene and giving me a second pair of eyes. And thanks for all the ao3 and tumblr love lol**

 **Everyone needs to bow down to thegranddisciple for giving me the inspiration and most of these scenes for us all to enjoy. He gave domino life in this fic. *Wayne's world* WE ARE NOT WORTHY! Tou guys should go check out his work. Nicely done.**

 **this chapter piotr tries to cover his tracks. Ulysses and mina reunite.**

 **Next chapter Ulysses calls the shots and Frank is a badass**

 **I pushed Frank's part to next chapter. He deserves more than a quick ending to this chapter.**

* * *

Mina stayed at the hospital with Marius, refusing to leave his side and sitting right by his bed. This was all her fault, and she needed to make sure he was going to be alright. She was a nurse and knew that he would recover from his injuries, it was her not being able to help him with her powers that upset her the most. She should be able to fix this for him, but she was too scared of who might come for her.

Against everything in her being that told her not to, Mina sent Ulysses the hospital information. She laid her head on her crossed arms that were resting on the foot on Marius' bed. The morphine they gave him for pain had knocked him out a while ago so now she was alone with her thoughts. Her phone went off, notifying her of a text message. Thinking it was Ulysses, she pulled it out of her purse and checked it.

' **Are you safe little one?'**

She wanted to smile, and she wanted to throw the phone. Only Piotr called her little one. He was sweet for checking in on her but was he really going to ask that when this was probably his fault? She took a deep breath before sending her message. **'I am. Marius wasn't so lucky.'**

' **What happened?'** Piotr sent right back.

' **You should know, shouldn't you?'**

' **Little one…?'**

She rolled her eyes and huffed, blowing a stray lock out of her eyes. She deleted her message three times before sending it. **'Two guys beat up Marius. They were asking for me. Who were they?'**

Piotr started to panic again, things were getting out of control and fast. If the Professor found out that he failed to bring Mina onto the team and that he led Magneto right to her, he could be in serious trouble. **'Little one- it is very important that you do no use my name- either one of them. I will do the same. I don't want to chance either of our devices getting compromised. For your safety and mine.'**

' **YOUR safety?'** she fired back.

' **If anyone finds out that I am friends with a mutual contact of UK then I could be in serious trouble.'** He was talking about Ulysses. He sent another text right after. **'NO ONE can know about me.'**

' **I saved you in my phone as Big Guy. You better not be lying to me about this. I won't tell anyone as long as you don't either.'**

Her phone rang, he was calling her. She stood up and went to the corner of the room, trying to keep her voice down, so she didn't wake Marius. "Yeah?"

"It is good to hear your voice again," Piotr said. He instantly regretted it, he could hear her anger through the phone. "Look, I didn't tell anyone. I didn't tell your secrets, I swear."

"Stop bullshitting me. Who were those men?" Mina hissed.

He didn't want her to panic, he didn't want her to be scared. "I don't know yet. I'm working on it. Where are you?" He was whispering and trying to keep the phone call private from the other two on the jet.

"Pio- Grr… _Big guy_ , then how did you know something was wrong? Did you put a bug on me? Is my phone being tracked?" she almost slipped and used his real name.

"No. No. There is no tracker or anything. I just said that because I didn't know if you were going to leave Amsterdam or not. Even if you didn't stay and I never got to see you again… I want you to be safe." He was surprisingly smooth with his recovery. "But I'm on my way now. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital with Marius. What do you mean- on your way? You can't come here! Ulysses is on his way!" she said in a hushed tone.

"Why him?!" he said loudly, causing his fellow X-Men to look at him. "What is he- why?"

"Because I called him. One of the guys Marius described fit his profile. I had to be sure. He said he was coming to take care of everything. He was going to find out who those guys were." she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily into the phone. Now that she said it out loud it sounded stupid.

"Listen to me- you can not tell him about me. You can't tell anyone anything about me. I'm on my way with two… coworkers. If they found out…"

"I said I wouldn't say anything as long as you wouldn't. How far out are you? What are you going to do? I can't send him away. You said that you would hide me- not bring more of your guys!"

Piotr ran a hand through his hair, "I'll keep them busy. I'll keep them away from you, I promise. I'll fix this. I promise, little one."

* * *

Ulysses took five of his men with him to Amsterdam, "Cover the entrances and exits on the floor, keep a low profile." He told his men before rushing to the room number Mina gave him.

He slid to a stop on the slick floors and ducked into an empty room. Officers were leaving the room she was in and heading right towards him. If Mina and the old man told the cops that it was him that did it, he would get picked up, and they would run all the other shit that he was wanted for in this country. What if she said fuck Ulysses Klaue and ratted him out to SHIELD? And the phone call was the bait to get him in a trap?

He growled under his breath and popped the collar up on his coat to hide most of his face, "This girl is going to be the death of me."

Ulysses wasn't going to run away. Even if she did rat him out, he had to see her one last time before he got caught or fought his way out. When the coast was clear, he crept back into the hallway and made it to Marius' room. A nurse walked out of the room as he reached for the door handle. She blocked his path and put her hand up.

"Sir, you can't go in there. Only family right now until the authorities are done here." She was an older woman with dark purple scrubs. She started to take off the blue rubber gloves she wore.

"I need to get in there!" he argued. Was he gonna have to take out this old lady to get to Mina? Because he would.

"Sir, the waiting area is down the hall by the elevators."

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN THERE!" he finally lost his cool and raised his voice. Everyone around them stopped and looked at the scene. He forgot that the officers were hanging around on this floor.

This wasn't the nurse's first rodeo, she stood up straight and took the stethoscope from around her neck. Ulysses thought the old woman was going to square up to him. The door opened behind her before anything else happened.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Mina hissed when she popped her head out of the room. "But I'm glad to see you."

A huge smile replaced the scowl on his face and he stood a bit taller. The nurse looked from Mina to Ulysses and crossed her arms. "Well?"

"It's alright, he's with me." Mina opened the door to let Ulysses in.

"He can stay. As long as he keeps it down and doesn't wake my patients." she gave him a firm look and nodded towards the door to let him pass.

Mina closed the door as soon as he entered the room. They stared at each other, neither one moving or saying anything. She wanted to hit him, hurt him like Marius hurt. She wanted to yell at him, to scream all her frustrations at him and how much she hated him.

"Mina…"

Him saying her name was all it took for her bottom lip to quiver and her eyes to water. She wanted to break down and cry because this was too much for her to handle. Seeing her distress, he held his arm out for her. Mina threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his coat, sobbing quietly as he held her tightly.

"Shh Love. I'm here." He said soothingly and tangled his hand in her hair, bringing her closer to him.

She didn't know how long she cried, but Ulysses didn't mind her using him as a source of comfort. Her arms were tight around his neck, and her breath was on the skin of his Adam's apple. Had this been a different situation he would have made a move.

"Talk to me. Tell Ulysses what happened, love."

She pulled back and sniffled, letting him go to push her glasses to the top of her head and wiped her face with both hands. Her nose was red, her eyes were swollen, and her cheeks were wet. "I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm such a mess. I'm sorry. Are you hurt? How was your trip?" She put her hands on his neck right below his jawline.

"No. No. I'm not hurt, are you?" Ulysses moved his hand to wipe another tear away. "Here- this is a lot better." He laughed and pulled out his handkerchief. Mina being worried about him while everything around her was falling apart made something in his chest flutter.

"I'm alright. I'm just- I don't know, Lee."

"What did you call me?" he bent his head down to look at her.

"Sorry. _Ulysses_. I tend to give people nicknames in my head. Won't happen again." She let out a small awkward laugh and looked away.

"No one's ever given me a nickname before." He laughed then added, "Other than the usual curse words, mind you. I like it."

She gave him a sad smile and wiped her face with his handkerchief. She sniffled a few times and ran her hand through her hair. "Did you find anything out? Do you know who it was?"

"It wasn't me- I swear. I just got in from Germany." He put his hand up in surrender.

She sighed and looked back at Marius who was sleeping peacefully in the bed. "I know. Look, I'm sorry for jumping the gun and pointing the finger at you. I know it wasn't you. He said the guys had two arms." She looked back at him and gave him a playful smirk.

Ulysses looked to the door, seeing if anyone was looking through the little window at them. "Then why are the cops here? Who called them? Did you rat me out?" he asked seriously.

Instead of getting offended she rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't rat you out. You're keeping my secrets as much as I'm keeping yours. That's what friends do right?"

"Then why are they here?" he shot back with a scowl.

"Because a man was attacked on the way to work. We must file the report, we had to bring him here and follow protocol. You don't think that I want to heal him? That's exactly what those men are going to be looking for! If he didn't end up in a hospital and he showed up to work tomorrow without a scratch? Then they would know he was lying about me." She started to cry again. Mina turned her back to him and hugged herself around the middle.

Ulysses felt that flutter in his chest drop to his gut. He took a deep breath and moved behind her. "I'm sorry, Love. I… I didn't mean to… fuck. I'm sorry, Mina."

She just nodded but didn't respond. Ulysses wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She turned and buried her face in his neck, using him for support once again as he wanted.

"I'm going to fix this. I have my guys on this, and I will find out who did it. I promise that I will make this all better" he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I need to get more information from him though. I need to know exactly what happened."

She pulled back to look at him but didn't remove her hands from his chest. "Lee, he's been through a lot already. Please don't make him go through that again."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drill him with questions. I'll be patient."

She laughed for the first time today. It was loud, and she covered her mouth with her hands quickly so she wouldn't wake up Marius. "YOU patient?" she said sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

**this is the longest chapter so far.**

 **this chapter is setting up for something GLORIOUS next chapter. I'm not going to spoil it for you... but thegranddisciple has written an amazing scene for next chapter. *whispers* it's gonna blow your mind. so to set up the timeline for the awesomeness to come next chapter- i give you this.**

 **this chapter-ulysses calls the shots, frank is a badass, poor mina, piotr cares.**

 **next chapter- *EXPLOSION SOUND EFFECTS*CROWDS CHEERING*FIREWORKS GOING OFF***

 **you get the idea.**

 **reviews feed the writers.**

* * *

Mina gently shook Marius awake, "Hey… someone is here to see you."

He opened his eyes and picked his head up, wincing when his side began to hurt. "Who?"

"My friend Lee from the café remember?" she put her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently.

"It's alright, don't get up." Ulysses joked and gave Mina a nod. She moved out of the way and went to sit in a chair in the corner. Ulysses took her seat next to the bed and leaned with his elbow on his knees. "I heard you took a few good one's eh? I bet you gave them right back."

Marius tried to laugh but started coughing. "Yeah." He rasped.

"I know you've talked to the police already but I need to know what happened so I can help."

Marius looked from Mina then to Ulysses. "What can you do that they can't? _Ulysses Klaue._ "

Ulysses exhaled loudly through his nose and bounced his knee up and down, thinking hard about what he was going to say next. The old man knew who he was and he needed to make a move on how he was going to play this out. He looked over at Mina for a few moments, remembering that this was all for her.

He spoke in their native Dutch language, " _I'm not going to insult you by lying. You know who I am. You may not agree with my methods, but what I can do is keep her safe. Can your local uniform do that?"_

Marius didn't have to think twice about what he was telling him, "There were two of them. The one that hit me when I didn't answer- he wore black trench coat. Brown hair with a beard and he was huge. Picked me up with one arm."

"Anything that made him stand out to you? A scar or something he said?"

Marius nodded, "He had these huge claws! They came out of his hands- I've never seen anything like it before in my life! He threatened to cut me open."

That piqued his interest, "The other man? What did he do?"

"He was older, maybe around my age. His hair was white- or gray, I can't remember. He had it covered. He was the one who gave the orders. Kept asking me for the mutant who heals people. He showed me a picture of a girl but I told him I know nothing!" Marius pointed to the cup of water on the table by the bed as he started coughing again.

Ulysses got it for him and helped him drink it, putting the cup to his lips and tilting it slowly for him. Mina looked at him in admiration, he wasn't just being patient, he was being gentle and compassionate. It made her think that she judged Ulysses too harsh too fast.

"You said he covered his hair, was it a hat?" Ulysses asked once he set the cup back down.

Marius shook his head and pinched his face as he tried to describe it. "It was like a helmet. Mina told me not to tell the officers- but he was floating. She thinks I am imagining things, but I know what I saw! He was about a foot off the ground and just glided around."

"I believe you. I've seen some crazy shit in my day too. The old man, didn't tell you his name? Never called the other man by his name? What happened when you told him you didn't know?" Ulysses was anxious to get the information out of the old man but he needed to keep it cool. He meant a lot to Mina which meant that he had to take extra care.

"No he never said his name. After he broke my ribs the older one said 'Our business is done. Send him off.' You know what that bastard did?" Marius was into his story now. Getting angry at the memory of how badly he was treated.

"No, what happened then?"

"The big one threw me across the alley into a bunch of trash cans! I woke up some time later. Couldn't say how long I was there, it was still dark. I was going in early to start coffee." He used his hands to tell his story. Pointing in different directions for story reference.

Ulysses sat up suddenly, "You said you went in early and the sun wasn't up? Do you think they were waiting for you?"

"I don't know for sure. I always open up early on Sunday for the church people. Even the priest comes and has breakfast with us."

Ulysses winced, this was bad. No wonder Mina was so hard up on taking care of Marius, he was a bleeding heart for the locals. He had a pretty damn good idea of who it was that came for her. He needed to call Frank and see what he knew about it.

"Thank you for telling me the story. I have all that I need to figure this out. You take it easy eh? You need to get back to running that café of yours, cuz you can't leave her in charge." Ulysses stood and nodded his head in Mina's direction. Pretending to whisper the last part to Marius and making both of them laugh.

His phone went off. Frank messaged him, ' **About an hour out. Got your arm.** '

She stood and met him at the foot of the bed while Marius laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Well? Do you know who it is?" she asked quietly.

"I need to check into some things before I know for sure. I got Frank on it. Have you eaten? Slept? What do you need?" He tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"I haven't had much of any of those things since you left. I'll be alright." She gave him a tired smile and leaned into his hand.

His phone went off again, this time he had an incoming call from an unknown number. He held a finger up to her to wait an answered. "Yeah?"

"It's about time I got your attention."

Ulysses knew that voice, it was Magneto. He kept a calm face and kept his gaze on Mina. "You could have just called."

He could hear the rasp of a laugh coming through loud and clear, "What fun would that be?"

Mina tilted her head in confusion, 'who is it?' she mouthed. He shook his head and spoke into the phone, "What do you want?"

"Salaan Alles Warehouse. Come alone." The line disconnected.

"I want you to go back to your apartment." Ulysses said as he put the phone back in his pocket.

Before he could finish talking she already opened her mouth to argue with him. "What? No! I need to stay here with Marius. He needs me."

"I can't chance whoever hurt him not to come back. He will be fine here with the doctors, I'll leave a guy here with him. I want you to go home, get something to eat, get some rest and wait for me." Ulysses explained.

"Wait for you? Where are you going? I want to stay with you if I can't stay here." She started to panic. She didn't want to be alone, and if they knew where she worked they knew where she lived. Mina put her hands on his chest, gripping the vest of his suit.

He chuckled and gave her a knowing smile, "I knew you missed me. Liar."

" **Lee.** " She warned. "I'm scared."

"I need to check some things out. You go home and I will have Frank meet you there. You won't be alone. When I'm done I'll meet you there." He assured her.

" _Frank_ is going to make me feel safe?" she raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Yes. Now… about that goodbye kiss you owe me…." He grinned and leaned in.

She put her hand up and shook her head. "You're buying me a cab if you're sending me home."

Ulysses walked her down stairs and said goodbye. He watched Mina get into the cab and drive off as he pulled out his cell phone again. "Change of plans. Go to Mina's apartment. Keep her safe."

Frank could be heard on the other line growling in frustration. "What the fuck for? I got the arm, she wasn't hurt, the old man is gonna make it. We got what we need, let's go." He had it up to his eyeballs with this girl fucking with his progress.

"Did I say this was open for debate? That's a fucking order!" He hung up the phone before Frank could respond.

One of his men pulled the truck around and he made him get out, "Stay here and keep an eye on the old man. I have to take care of something."

He took off everything in his pockets, throwing his gun, money clip and belt on the passenger seat. Going into meet Magneto with metal on him was just asking to be killed by your own stupidity. He got in the driver seat and took off to meet the man who came for what was his, alone.

* * *

Mina was in the back seat of the cab for nearly forty minutes, they were stuck in bumper to bumper traffic and it didn't look like they were going to be moving any time soon. She was just a few block away from her apartment and wanted nothing more than to soak in her bathtub with a bottle of whiskey. She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned forward to talk to the driver.

"I'm just going to get out right here. I live just right there." She said and pointed around the corner.

He nodded and said goodbye while stopping her meter. Ulysses had thrown a bunch of bills at him and told him to keep the change. Her leaving now didn't bother him any; it was just more money to put in his own pocket.

She got out, closed the door and slung her bag over her shoulder before walking towards her neighborhood. It was maybe a twenty minute walk for her, but she needed it to clear her head after the day she had. Mina had passed by many alleys and other streets to turn down, but she never expected to be grabbed and dragged into one of them.

She screamed with a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her hard to the right. She lost her footing and started to fall but more hands grabbed her and carried her into the alley she just passed.

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP!" she screamed hoping that someone passing by might hear her and come running.

She was thrown into the wall roughly, hitting her head and making her bite her tongue. Her teeth clacked together loudly. There were three men all dressed in jeans and leather jackets but one of them was holding a gun and pointing it at Mina.

" _SHUT UP!_ " He ordered in Dutch.

Mina spoke more than English but Dutch wasn't on her language list. She had just moved there and was in the beginning stages of learning. "What? I don't understand." She cried and put her hands up.

" _I said shut up! Give me your purse or I put a bullet in you!"_ he pressed the gun to her chest.

The shorter one on her right spat at her feet, " _All you Americans are the same. Easy pickings for us."_

She was about to give up her purse hoping that it was the only thing they wanted. The tall one with the gun's head exploded in a pink mist, spraying Mina's face and shirt. She screamed and put her hands to her mouth.

Frank was standing behind him with a smoking gun. He didn't say anything as the other two pulled out guns of their own and turned them on him, but Frank was too fast. He kicked in the knee of the one on her left.

A sick crunch could be heard right before the man started screaming in pain. Frank followed that kick with a series of fast punches to the man's chest and face while twisting his arm and taking the gun from his hand. Mina was frozen in fear.

The barrel of the gun was in his hand, not bothering to correct it he brought it across the face of the other man. The bottom of the gun where the clip met the grip collided with his cheek, cutting him and causing him to stagger backwards.

The other one swung a wide right hook at Frank but he used the momentum to bring him into his knee. When his knee connected with his gut, Frank brought his elbow down hard on the back of his head and threw him to the ground. He didn't move after that.

Frank advanced on the one with the cut cheek. He started to put his hand up and scramble backwards down the alley, closer to the water way at the end. " _Hey- stop! Stop! I'm sorry! It won't happen again! Please- please- no!"_ he begged in Dutch.

" _You pray on helpless tourists instead of working for your money. What was the cut? Split three ways? Or less because you didn't seem to be doing much of anything."_ Frank kicked him after every point he made, keeping the gun he took from the other one pointed on him.

" _I'm sorry! I won't cause no more trouble- please! My mother is waiting for me!"_ he kept backing up down the alleyway, using his arms to try and block the kicks to his body and head.

" _If you want to make it anywhere in the world you need to be a fucking leader. Not some punk follower. You either give it your all or live with your mother forever. Waving a gun and scaring people isn't a way to make a living."_ Frank continued his rant and backed him up to the short stone wall that ran along the river behind him.

" _ **STAND.**_ **"** Frank ordered and tucked the gun in the back of his pants.

He slowly got to his feet, wincing in pain and keeping his hands up in surrender. " _Please don't kill me._ "

Frank didn't respond, he was done talking. He brought his right leg up and kicked him hard in the center of the chest, sending him over the small wall and into the river. He didn't bother to see where he landed, he just heard the yelp and the splash as he turned around and walked back to Mina.

"Get in the car."

* * *

Mina was in shock, she had just seen a man's head explode in front of her and she was covered in his blood. If Ulysses thought Frank would make her feel safe, he had a fucked up meaning of safe. He pulled up to the curb of her apartment and opened her door for her. He practically dragged her into the building and grabbed the keys from her purse for her.

After he shoved her inside the apartment he locked the doors behind them, threw his black duffle bag on her kitchen table and went to the windows. He was closing all the blinds and looking out on the roof tops of the buildings across the bridge checking for snipers.

"Stay away from the windows. Don't open the door for anyone but me or the boss." He ordered and turned to look at her.

She was still by the front door, staring at him with wide eyes but her expression didn't tell him fear or anger. "You killed him." She was in shock.

"Yeah… well that's my job. It was him or you. You're welcome." He said bluntly and started to unpack his bag, pulling out a laptop and a few cables. "Besides- you worked in a hospital. You saw this kinda of shit all the time."

"Did you have to kill him? You let the others go- I mean… I mean… I should go back and heal them. What do we do? Oh god." She went from shock to panic and started to tug at the bottom of her shirt nervously.

Frank closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his face while sighing heavily. "I don't have time or patience for this or you." He looked up at her and saw the fear written on her face. Something hit him with how she was looking at him. Her bottom lip quivering and her big eyes looking at him like he was going to point the gun to her next. "Come here, kid."

She took slow, cautious steps towards him but stayed on the opposite side of the table. He rubbed a hand on the top of his head and thought about what he was going to say that wouldn't send her running screaming.

"You think the change in your pockets would have been enough for those guys to leave you alone? What would you do when they took your purse then told you to take your pants off? Guys like that are fucking dirt. You know how I know? Cuz that was me- if I didn't kill him you think he wouldn't try that shit again? If not with you than someone else and then I got that shit on my conscience."

She took off her glasses and tried to wipe them clean with her shirt, but seeing the blood covering that too she gave up and threw her glasses on the table in front of her. "Their lives aren't on your conscience?"

He let out a short grunt of a laugh, "Heh. Let me give you a life lesson, kid. Don't feel guilt for the guilty. I ain't claiming to be judge, jury and executioner- but out there…" he pointed to the window. "You gotta make the call. You gotta pull the trigger. Make the move. You understand?"

His words were making sense to her, this wasn't the first time she had been mugged. Travelling the world and running meant you ran into bad people and got knocked down. She slowly started to nod and bit her lip before speaking. "Thank you. I… won't say I understand completely, but thank you."

They looked at each other with silent and mutual understanding, the events that happened in that alley were not going to be brought up between them again. Both of them knew how to move past things and he was surprised that she was being mature for her age and not putting up more of a fight. She was definitely something else, that was for sure.

"Did Klaue say anything to you before he left? Where he was going?" Frank asked her after several attempts to call Ulysses but got no answer.

She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, she was positive there was chunks of brain in it. "No. He did get a phone call though. It seemed to put him on edge, but he wouldn't tell me who it was."

"Shit." He cursed as he started working on the laptop. He started to get frustrated with the table wobbling and picked up the laptop to see what was wrong with it. "What the hell happened to your table?"

She peeked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. There was a long crack down the center of it and it was bowed more on his side. The only thing she could think of was Piotr sitting on it a few days ago. He was in his steel form when she told him to sit so she would heal his arm.

She rolled her eyes, "Friend of mine sat on it. I'll let him know he owes me a new table."

He looked at her suspiciously. He didn't like the sound of a friend who happened to be a 'him'. Frank didn't give a shit about who did what with whom, but his boss had staked his claim on the girl. Ulysses Klaue got what he wanted and he didn't share. He let it go for now and went back to tracking Ulysses' cell signal.

"What now?" she asked after a few minutes.

He sighed and slammed the laptop shut, "First thing is you should probably take a shower. I'm going after Klaue." He stood up and started to pack his bag again.

She spun around on her feet, she was on her way to the bathroom to shower. "WHAT?!" she rushed back to him. "But-but why? He said you were going to keep me safe. And- and-"

He pulled the gun he took from one of the men in the alley and held it out to her grip first. "Here."

"The fuck?"

"Ever used a gun before?" he asked her and stepped around the table to stand in front of her.

"No! I've never needed to." She said and looked at the gun like it was going to bite her.

"Here's your crash course lesson. This is the grip, here is the safety. On. Off. See? Here is the sight- line up the dot to the center of these two. When you're ready you squeeze the trigger. Don't pull. Don't let the noise scare you either." He pointed to different parts of the gun then took the magazine out. "You got a full clip of 16 and one in the chamber. It's loaded so don't go playing with it."

She took the gun with shaky hands. "It's heavier than I thought. You guys make it look so easy…" she mumbled to herself.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and started to walk to the door. He traced Ulysses' cell signal to the docs North of here and was going to provide back up.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do? What if something happens and those guy looking for me show up?" she called after him.

"Shoot first ask questions later. Remember what I said- don't open this door for anyone but me and Klaue." He said and slammed the door behind him.

She stood in the middle of her apartment with a gun in her hand. "Well fuck."

* * *

Mina didn't want to be alone, even if it was with Frank. He was big and scary but he kept her safe like Ulysses said. She wanted to hide again, pack her shit and run off back to the states if she had to. No more Ulysses Klaue and no more X-Men. With that thought she pulled out her phone and called Piotr.

"Little one- are you safe?" his deep voice answered on the first ring.

"Um… define safe?" she laughed nervously. She was sitting in her bathtub, still covered in blood and fully clothed with one hand holding the cell phone and the other holding the gun. She had gone in to take a shower but the thought of someone breaking into her apartment and killing her while she was naked gave her a panic attack.

"Are you hurt? Where are you? What happened?"

She wanted to stay strong but the tears finally caught up with her. She had been so strong the whole day for Marius and now she was alone and scared. "I'm scared." She sobbed into the speaker.

Piotr could hear her crying through the phone and stopped in his tracks, letting the other two X-Men walk ahead of him. "I'm coming to you. Where are you?"

"Home." She sniffled.

"I'm on my way."

When he hung up the phone he looked to Logan and Domino, they had just landed and were heading towards the coordinates that Nightcrawler gave them. He opened his mouth to explain but Domino shook her head.

"Go to her." She said with a knowing smile.

Piotr ran all the way to Mina's apartment, leaving the jet to his friends. He didn't want anything happening to her or anyone finding her because he flew the jet to her apartment, she was his responsibility. When he got to her apartment he knocked on her door and tried to catch his breath.

"Little one- it's me." He called through the door.

He could hear the locks move and the door creaked open, he was met with the barrel of a pistol. Out of reflex he pushed the door open and grabbed for the gun. Mina screamed and jumped back out of his reach, no longer pointing it at him.

"Mina- what are you doing?" he asked as he stepped into the apartment. "Where did you get that? Are you hurt?" he saw the blood all over her and worried.

She tossed the gun on the kitchen island next to her and put her hands to her face, covering her nose and mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She started crying.

Taking two large steps and kicking the door shut behind him, he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I'm here now. You're safe."

Her voice was muffled in his chest as she ranted everything that happened, "They hurt Marius then I was on my way home and- and these guys tried to mug me. Then Frank shot one in the head- it got all over me. He hurt the other two and then he left me here alone with a gun. I'm sorry." She started sobbing.

He didn't like anything about what she just told him, and who the hell was Frank? "I am sorry that you went through that, little one. I am here now and I will take care of you."

After she calmed down enough, he ran a hot shower for her and made some hot tea while he waited for her to get out. He was waiting for her on the couch with his art journal on his lap when she walked out of the bedroom in her pajamas. "I made you tea. Will make you feel better."

He put the journal aside and poured her a cup from the kettle on the coffee table. He had it all set nicely on a little tray for her. She had forgotten that she had most of that stuff in her kitchen. "Sugar only please." She said softly and sat next to him.

He handed her the cup and poured one for himself. "Do you need anything?"

She shrugged and looked away. "I… can I… never mind."

Knowing what she was going to ask, he pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her. "Would you like to see my drawings?"

Mina pulled her legs up and tucked herself into him, "I would love to."


	10. Chapter 10

Someone arrived to the Slaan Alles Warehouse ahead of Logan and Domino. She was in the concealment of the shadows of the catwalk as they entered the building. In that instant, she sat down cross-legged and rested her forearms against the rails to watch the events unfold. It was only a matter of time before everything would go south for the loose canon of the X-Men and the failed Weapon X project turned mercenary. Gleefully, she waited.

Before long, Logan and Domino arrived on the west end of the warehouse. Both of them on their guard. Domino kept her pistols pointed to each side while she scanned the area in front of them for any potential threats. Logan just looked around as if he was not at all concerned. If he was, he hid it well.

They got to the center of the building and looked around. Logan dropped and stomped out the cigar he had been smoking before turning to Domino. "This is where that blue bodied, idiot foreigner told us to come. He had better not be wrong, though I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Considering who all he decided to pal around with when he was in the mansion. I don't see or sense anyone who could be a tiny, scared mutant," he said irritated.

Domino rolled her eyes, "Give him a chance. A lot of the things he does to help us lately is to earn your acceptance."

This time Logan rolled his eyes. Suddenly his posture stiffened and he began to sniff the air around them. Before Domino could ask what was wrong, he extracted his Adamantium claws as he jumped in front of her. He looked around defensively for the whoever it was that was the potential threat.

Domino had her pistols pointed in the same direction. Logan looked over his shoulder and nodded. With that, she shuffled to the shadows that were to her left behind a row of crates marked, Fisk Inc.

Logan started moving to the East end of the warehouse on alert. Down a flight of stairs emerged Ulysses, his face near glowing red with fury. Within seconds he was within striking distance of the mutant. To Logan's surprise, the one armed man was not carrying any weapons. They stared each other down and didn't move.

Ulysses was the first to speak. "Tell me why you did it and I might let you crawl out of here." He was going to give back what Marius got and then some.

Logan bared his teeth. "I didn't do nothin' bub! You're interfering in my business. Now beat it and I'll let you leave with your dignity."

"Why did you hurt him?" Ulysses demanded.

"I didn't hurt anyone that didn't have it comin'. You don't wanna do this bub!" Logan warned with a curled lip.

"What do you want with her? Who sent you?" Ulysses barked. He was done playing games, he wanted answers. He wanted Mina safe and would do what was necessary for that.

"None of your business," Logan spat back. "Now I suggest you scram before I leave you with nothing to jerk off with. Righty." It was his final warning.

"She's mine and you can never have her!" Ulysses roared, the veins in his neck were showing and his shoulders were squared.

"I wasn't sent by whoever you think it is. And I'm here for someone else asshole! But if you wanna go, shut the fuck up and lets go!" he said and lunged at Ulysses with his claws.

Ulysses rolled to his right and punched Logan in back of the head. With a grunt, Logan spun around and swiped upward. Tearing the vest of Ulysses' suit. He looked down and saw his shirt was also ripped with three slashes that were changing red as his blood painted it.

He let out a war cry and landed another blow to Logan's face with the back of his fist. Logan glared at him even angrier. He charged at the one armed man who jumped out of the way again.

"Stop trying to toy with me. It only pisses me off! Now fight me you crippled piece of shit!" Logan shouted and kicked Ulysses in the gut.

Ulysses was knocked back and when he looked up was promptly hit in the side of the head by an elbow. Suddenly he felt himself being choked by his own tie before hearing the sound of metal retracting and receiving multiple punches to his right kidney.

Out of desperation, he reached behind himself, grabbed Logan by the hair and flipped him over his shoulder. Logan landed on his ass and looked up confused. He then saw Ulysses foot coming in with a kick. Quickly, Logan lifted his arms and his fists collided with Ulysses leg.

Ulysses crumbled to a knee and looked at Logan in shock. Logan grunted and lunged at him. Ulysses head butted him and was temporarily dazed when he felt something collide with his shoulder. Suddenly more pain surged through his body and the sound of metal extract. He looked up again in time to catch Logan's other wrists and saw the tips of Adamantium claws mere inches from his eye.

* * *

Frank followed the signal from the GPS on Ulysses' phone and entered through the East entrance of the Slaan Alles Warehouse. He heard a commotion and followed it. He got close enough to see that his boss was fighting an assailant, and he could see Ulysses in front being choked by his tie. Immediately he swung his riffle around and pointed it the direction of the fight. Just as he lined up the shot, he felt something hard press against the back of his head. He cursed at himself for letting down his guard.

Then a voice said, "Drop it and stand up slowly."

With a sigh he set down his riffle and stood up. When commanded he turned around and he chuckled seeing it Domino that had a gun on him. "I should have known. You're the only person who could ever sneak on me, _Priscilla Sutherland_ ," Frank said with mild amusement.

Domino grinned. "Likewise, ' _Johnny Tower_.' It's been a long time."

"What are you doing here, Domino?"

"We're here on official X-Men business."

"Divulge at least something that will keep me from doing what I'm paid to do." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Domino looked over at Ulysses and gave Frank a disappointed look. "You sure lowered your standards if that's who you're giving your services to."

Frank cracked his neck. "Not important. I'm waiting. Working on something bigger."

She chuckled again. "Same old, Frank," she said and he glared at her, "Alright. A shop owner was beaten up by two men. One of them is possibly Max Eisenhardt. So I don't think I need to mention the other. We were told he was holed up here."

"Wait a minute. My boss got a call and was told they wanted to meet with him here," When Domino looked at him baffled, Frank suddenly realized who she was and who was fighting with his boss. "Oh shit! We need to go stop that fight before Logan kills him!"

They then heard Ulysses scream and saw the Adamantium claws protruding through the back of Ulysses shoulder and ran that direction.

* * *

Logan flicked his right wrist to twist his claws inside the other mans shoulder while fighting to put left hand through his opponents eye. Logan didn't realize the two mistakes made until it was too late.

Ulysses kicked him in the groin and pulled the Adamantium claws out of his left shoulder. He grabbed a nearby steel pipe and hit Logan in back of the head with it repeatedly. After each shot, the dark haired man kept looking up and shouting as his face became bruised and bloodied and his jaw dislocated. The sound echoed throughout the empty warehouse. After the fourth hit, Logan went limp and his claws retracted into his skin.

Ulysses dropped the pipe and leaned over. That was his mistake.

Suddenly a growl emitted from Logan as he shot up and landed a punch into Ulysses left ear. He followed it up with a swipe from his left hand, put cuts across Ulysses nose, chin and the third one went under his collar bone and across his nipple. Ulysses cried out in immense pain and stumbled back. The next thing he knew, he was tackled to the ground by the unusually strong man that hit harder than most.

He further surprised to see that Logan's face was healing on it's own and his jaw reset itself. "You think that's funny you son of a bitch?" he said in a deep raspy voice. "Let's see how you like this asshole."

Logan held his fist in front of Ulysses groin and prepared to extract his claws again. Before he could, he heard the sound of a gun being fired and was knocked backwards by the bullet that struck him.

Frank lowered his gun and knelt next to Ulysses. "The fuck you doing 'ere?" Ulysses struggled to say as he spit blood on the ground. "Where is she?"

"Saving your ass like always. The kid's at home." Frank grunted as he helped Ulysses get to his feet.

Domino straddled Logan and looked down at him. "At ease soldier."

Logan opened his eyes and looked down at her breasts that were inches from his face, "Not that easy at the moment."

"Later… bub." She teased and put her hand on his groin, pushing down on it as she got up. She stood between Logan and the other two men with her hand on her holstered pistol.

Logan got to his feet slowly and grunted at the sting. The bullet that Frank fired at him popped out of his forehead, right between the eyes and the open hole closed itself. The bullet fell to the floor with a 'plink' and rolled somewhere beside him.

"Who the fuck is he?" Logan asked Domino.

Frank gave her a knowing look, asking her to keep his identity a secret as he had done for her many times. "This is Frank, his body guard. We worked a few jobs together awhile back, I vouch for him." Domino explained.

Logan didn't like it, the air smelled off still. "So you're all friends now?" he said sarcastically.

"We were set up. All of us. Magneto called and said to meet here alone. It was a fucking set up." Frank growled as he supported Ulysses who had his arm over his shoulder.

"We got our intel from one of ours." Logan said and looked to Domino with a scowl.

"What? You think he set us up? No way." She shook her head, talking about Nightcrawler.

"Something is off." Logan said and looked around, sniffing the air around them.

"Magneto came for my girl. Hurt the old man." Ulysses glared at Logan, still wanting to finish the fight. "Then you show up shortly afterwards. Why should we trust you?"

"We had nothing to do with the shop owner. We're trying to protect her." Domino explained.

" **I protect her.** " He growled through grit teeth.

"Doing a great job of that, ain't you bub?" Logan was baiting him, it was his nature.

"We know what she is. She needs to be with her own kind-" Domino was cut off by Ulysses.

" **SHE'S MINE!** " he roared. His face full of rage as blood poured out of his wounds. Even a hurt beast was still deadly. "You keep your filthy mutant hands off her."

Domino and Logan had a predatory grin, it clicked in their minds who she was. The same girl that Colossus had a crush on, the recruit that could have been. Both thinking about Colossus and where he was right now.

"Trust me, bub. I wouldn't be the first mutant to touch her." Logan teased. He winked and blew a kiss to Ulysses.

"Liar!" Ulysses tried to step forward to swing at him but Frank was still supporting most of his weight.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Domino said in a sing-song voice and shook her finger at him.

"Enough. No more games. We aren't the enemy here. Magneto set both of us up. There's a rat somewhere and we all gotta watch our backs." Frank cut in.

"We've been hunting Magneto for a year now. What's his beef with you?" Logan nodded his head to Frank, obviously he was the one with the answers.

"Made a deal. Ultron blew up our supply. Magneto doesn't like waiting." Frank didn't care what they knew, X-Men didn't deal with small time shit like weapon deals.

"We done here?" Ulysses said sarcastically to Frank. "You lot stay away from my girl, can't have you bringing anymore trouble around her." He warned the two mutants.

Domino had enough, "You were the one making illegal deals you couldn't uphold. You were stupid enough to think that nothing would come of it. If it's anyone's fault she got caught in the crossfire, it's yours. Perhaps you should think about what you do and how it affects those around you. She would be better off with her own kind, not some washed up thief with a grudge against the world."

Ulysses tried to reach for Frank's gun but he pulled it back. "Everyone calm down and shut the hell up! We're leaving- I suggest you do the same. There's nothing here for X-Men."

* * *

The figure in the shadows slowly stood and silently walked along the cat walk. She could take out two of them, maybe three but not with Logan back on his feet. The catwalk led to the roof where her ride was waiting for her.

When she sat in the pilot seat she made the call as she took off. "They both showed. The sponge bitch's intel was right but they caught on too soon."

"Mystique, such language doesn't suit a lady." Magneto scolded through the comm.

"What now?"

"Come home. We have work to do." He ordered and disconnected the line.

* * *

Frank threw Ulysses in the backseat of the truck and peeled out of there with gravel flying behind them.

"Mina…" Ulysses moaned from the backseat. He was sitting across it with his back against the door. He was in so much pain that he couldn't keep his eyes open. The X-Men were gone, he didn't have to put on the show anymore.

"Hang in there, we're going to the kid's place. She'll patch you right up and we can go home." Frank said from the driver seat.

"Everything goes to her." Ulysses rasped.

"What?" Frank looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"The business is yours… but the rest of it… it's hers. The money, the cars, all of it goes to Mina." Ulysses couldn't pick his head up, he just kept his chin resting on his chest.

"That's crazy talk, boss. You're gonna make it. You'll see." Frank sped the truck up, running red lights and skidding into turns. He couldn't let him die, not now. Not when he still needed him.

"Promise me." Ulysses went silent after that, only his shallow breaths could be heard.

Frank slammed on the brakes and almost popped the curb in front of her apartment. He jumped out of the truck and pulled his boss out of the back seat. Thanking whatever gods may be that it was late into the night and no one saw him carrying a bloody mess up the elevator.

He knocked on her door twice and readjusted the weight of Ulysses on his shoulder. Frank was impatient, if he had to knock the door down he would. He reached for the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

He pulled out his pistol and kicked the door open, looking for whoever might be waiting with a gun of their own. Mina jumped up from the couch and rushed to them. Frank saw the pistol he gave her sitting on the kitchen island, something was up. He looked around the apartment but didn't see anyone but her.

"The fuck is going on kid?" he asked her.

"Lee! Oh my god –Frank, what happened?!" she ignored his question and rushed to clear the kitchen table. "Over here- I need to heal him."

Frank rushed to the table and carefully lowered him from his shoulder to the table, spread out with his legs hanging off the edge. Mina started by ripping what was left of his shirt open, "What the fuck happened? Did he get into a fight with a bear? What the hell, Frank?"

"Something like that- just hurry the fuck up and heal him." He barked while walking around the apartment making sure it was secure.

Mina placed her hands on the front and back of his left shoulder, it was the biggest open wound where he was losing the most blood. The bright white light glowed from under her hands and the skin sewed itself back together. The pain woke him up, he started to squirm on the table and scream.

Frank rushed forward and helped hold him down so she could finish with the shoulder that Logan stabbed. "Stay down, boss. We gotta stop the bleeding."

When the shoulder finally closed and there was nothing left but blood covered smooth skin, she moved to the head of the table. She stood over him and looked down at the cuts on his face, chest and stomach. "Hey- hey- slow down. Calm down. I'm here." She cupped his face with her hands and made him look up at her.

"Mina…" he struggled to say.

"That's right. I'm right here. I need you to be strong for me. You are so strong." She kept talking to him as she ran her hands through his hair. Then she started to take the pain from him, wincing at the sudden sting of superficial wounds and the soreness of his body.

He shook his head and moaned, "No… stop." He finally reached up with his hand and pushed her hands away from his head. "Keep…." He struggled to form the words because he was still in pain, had major blood loss and the endorphins that Mina released in his brain.

Frank stepped forward and leaned over him, "Hey- let the kid do her thing."

"Don't… let her… take pain." Ulysses finally said through bloody teeth.

Frank looked at her and back to his boss, "Can you give it to me?"

"What?!" she did a double take.

"You can take his pain- can you pass it to me? Like a fucking bridge or something- can you do it?!"

"I don't- I don't know! I've never done that- just take the pain. It could be bad." She said honestly.

Frank rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and held his hand out for her to take, "Now's the time to try isn't it. Hit me."

"But-"

"I SAID FUCKING DO IT!" Frank screamed at her, making her jump. He took fast heavy breaths from his nose, "He did this for you- all of this was for you, kid. I tried to tell him to leave your ass in the dust- but he couldn't leave well enough alone. So please- for fuck's sake, just fucking do it."

Without saying anything she put her hand to Ulysses' cheek, cupping his jawline as he looked up at her with hazy eyes. Her other hand she grabbed Frank's arm while he braced both hands on the edge of the table. He took quick deep breaths to prepare himself and gave her the nod.

Frank began to tense and the muscles in his jaw were tight. The wounds on Ulysses were closing fast and he tilted his head back with a heavy sigh of bliss and closed his eyes. Mina scrunched her face in concentration and tried to hold onto Frank who was tensing and about to drop to his knees.

Frank gripped the table so hard it started to splinter where Piotr sat. The loud bang made Frank and Mina jump back and break connection as the table collapsed under Ulysses.

"FUCKING SHIT! COCKSUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!" Ulysses screamed in pain and arched his back- the splinters of the table digging into his back.

Frank looked to Mina and they both grimaced but said nothing. He reached for her hand again and put it on Ulysses forehead. At her touch he instantly calmed, his eyes got heavy and he stopped moving. She let go of both of them and ran a bloody hand through her hair, not caring at all that she was covered in someone else's blood again.

"What did you do to him?" Frank asked while still on one knee. His shoulder was drooped and his other hand holding his chest. He had taken all the pain that Ulysses received from Logan but without the physical wounds themselves.

"What I should have done in the beginning. I'm stupid. I'm sorry. I didn't think of it- I… didn't know I could do it until now." She was rambling but not answering his questions.

" **Kid** _ **.**_ What did you do?" he said firmly, she had a wandering mind and mouth when put under stress.

"I released an ungodly amount of serotonin into his bloodstream. If you want I can do you next, that way you can sleep through the pain. It's great that it worked, but I'm sorry you had to do it. I would have gladly taken it." She pointed to their hands that were still touching.

"No, he didn't want you to. Someone has to stay up and keep watch. Help me get him to the couch." Frank winced as he slowly got up.

"No, put him in my bed. He's been through a lot, so have you. Thank you, Frank. Really. It's probably been a long time since he's had more than a few hours of sleep." She ran her hand through Ulysses hair affectionately, it was softer than she thought.

"Longer than you think, kid."

* * *

 **kept the author's notes for the end of this chapter. thanks to the always awesome thegranddisciple for writting the mind blowing fight scene.**

 **my face melted. ive read it like ten times and it just keeps getting better.**

 **poor ulysses.**

 **next chapter is the aftermath. professor x calls piotr into a meeting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**first of all- i am straight up giving co-writer credit to thegranddisciple. giving credit where it is due and rightfully so!**  
 **go to his page, read his work, follow, review, bow down.**

 **so... good new is i'm getting transferred with work from az to texas. great for my career! stressfull as hell though.  
please everyone be patient with me on the updates. i have a lot going on right now and will update what i have when i can.**

 **this chaper is major fluff alert, the kiss, ulysses might be insane**

 **next chapter-charles and piotr have a meeting- i pushed that back to next chapter because this one was already like 4500 words and the fluff just ran away with me**

 **reviews would be lovely as always. thanks for reading.**

 **remember-i own nothing but mina and some random oc background characters.**

* * *

He woke up much later the next day on Mina's bed confused but comfortable, more so than he had felt in years. Ulysses felt like he was floating. He could feel something soft touching his face and hair, it was soothing and pulling him from the deep sleep he was in. He opened his eyes and saw Mina's smiling face above him, she was running her hands through his hair and caressing his face and chest. She wasn't wearing her glasses and he could see her big green eyes watching him.

He licked his lips and swallowed, trying to get the dryness out of his mouth. "Angel…" he rasped.

She smiled at him and gave a small snort, "Pfft. Far from it."

She was sitting cross legged at the head of the bed with his head in her lap. He looked around the room, it was picturesque. The window was open and a cool breeze was coming through, he could see the curtains billowing and the sun setting every time they moved.

"If I'm not dead and this isn't heaven…. May I never wake from this dream." He looked back up to her lovingly.

Her smile widened, "Not a dream either."

Ulysses reached his right hand up and traced her lips with his fingertips. "You're safe." He said more to himself than to her.

She grabbed his hand and put his palm flat to her cheek, nuzzling it. "Yes, because of you. Thank you."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Ulysses brought her face down slowly to his, and she let him lead her. She was upside down to him but they tilted their heads opposite directions. She felt his hot breath on her lips and softly pressed hers against his.

Ulysses sighed lightly and opened his mouth when her tongue traced his bottom lip. He felt a spark of something shoot down his body all the way to his toes when their tongues met. He silently prayed that it was the same for her.

Mina did feel the same thing as Ulysses did, she felt like her hair was standing on it's end. The scratchiness of his beard and stubble felt good, which surprised her. Most of the guys she dated had clean shaven faces, but now she was seeing what the hype was about.

It was clean, simple, pure. Nothing overly sexual but it was still intense. Mina was the one that pulled back first, looking down at the smile playing on the corners of his mouth. Knowing that she probably had the same smirk on her own face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked then kissed the palm of his hand.

"Better than I've felt in years. What happened?" his thumb traced her lips.

She sighed and shook her head, "It's a long fucking story."

"Then tell me over dinner." He smiled and bit his lip.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "You don't know when to quit do you? I'll make dinner while you take a shower."

She could see the mischief in his eyes and the wheels turning in his head, "OR you could join me in the shower and we can get dirty other ways."

She didn't answer him but started to shift him so she could get up.

"Wait-wait! We could just eat in bed. If you just move your legs I could-" he started to tilt his head and try to roll over.

She laughed and pushed his shoulder, "If you haven't taken a good look at yourself, you're still covered in blood."

"So shower then play time, yes?" he asked with wide eyes and a hopeful smile.

She refused to answer his ridiculous question and shifted his head off her lap as she got out of bed.

He groaned, " _Fine_."

When he rolled to get up he yelped in pain and fell back on the bed. "Ah! Fucking shit!"

She sat on her knees next to him quickly, "What's wrong? Tell me where you hurt."

He had his eyes clenched shut and his fists tightly gripping the comforter, "My fuckin' knee… feels like it's on fire. The right one."

She looked down at his pants, it was the only clothing that he was wearing since his shirt was ripped beyond repair and she'd taken his socks and shoes off when they got him in bed. The slacks he was wearing were tailored for him, there was no way she was going to roll them up high enough to get to his knee.

"I have to take off your pants. Hold on." Nurse Mina kicked in and didn't realize what she said or the shit eating smile he gave her.

She scooted towards his waist and worked on undoing his button and fly. "Lift." She ordered.

He raised his hips off the bed so she could shimmy his pants off of him. If it weren't for the pain in his leg he could have enjoyed the sight. "I knew you couldn't wait to get my clothes off- OW OW OW! Careful, love!"

She tried to be careful, no matter how much he was whining. Mina planned to lower them just to his knees but seeing the dark purple bruising and swelling go lower and lower she just took them off.

"Holy shit- what did you do? Did you kick a brick wall?" she asked as she inspected his knee.

"Something like that… easy- EASY!" he flinched at her touching his knee.

It was swollen twice it's normal size, the purple bruising went three inches above his knee and all the way down his shin, right above his ankle. She winced at the sight of it and looked back up to him with a worried look.

"I'm no doctor….. but I'm pretty sure you shattered your knee cap. I can take the pain while I heal it, but you will still feel discomfort." She explained. "I need you to move the edge of the bed, I will need to bend your knee halfway through healing."

He sat up and scooted to the foot of the bed like she asked, grunting in pain as he leg throbbed. He sat on the edge with his left leg down and in the sitting position but his right leg was extended out at an angle. "NO. I don't want you ever taking the pain for me. You hear me? For no one, especially me."

She was on her knees between his legs, trying to ignore the fact that his crotch was right by her face. He was wearing boxer briefs but she could still see the outline of his package and her cheeks blushed bright red. "I can put you back to sleep or I can give you a little boost of endorphins afterwards."

'Nah, just do it."

"Ready?" she said and awkwardly cleared her throat.

He gripped the edge of the bed and kept his mouth shut tightly. He gave her a nod and clenched his eyes shut. Mina carefully laid her hands flat on both sides of his knee and let the white glow of her powers set his knee back to proper order.

"ARGH!" he screamed as the sick sound of his knee popping could be heard.

He tried not to move too much but her firm grip on his knee was too painful. When she bent his knee and he felt the burst of pain shoot up to his hip he threw his head back and cursed loudly. "FUCKING HELL!"

Ulysses was taking fast breaths, his chest heaving as he looked down at his leg. The swelling had gone down and he could see the bruising disappear before his eyes.

"You're going to be sore for about a week. So take it easy." She said as she rubber her thumbs across his knee.

Ulysses chest was still moving up and down with every breath, "If I had a camera… you on your knees in front of me." He clicked his tongue. "Damn baby."

She pushed her thumbs on the center of his knee cap and made him jump in pain. Then she put her hands on the sides of his face, sending endorphins through his system to ease the pain he was feeling.

"Better?" she asked.

"I would be if you kissed me again." He looked at her lips.

She ignored him and looked at the scars on his legs and thighs. He had five long scars on the top of both thighs that curve downward to the inside of his knees. "What happened here? Piss off the wrong lady?"

He looked down at her tracing them with her fingertips. "Long time ago… had a run in with the Black Panther. He didn't take too kindly to me stealing vibranium from Wakanda. I got away, obviously- but not before he clawed my shit as I was taking off in the 'copter. Also earned me this little brand right here." He pointed to the scarring on his neck and turning his head to show her. "Ever since then my knees ain't ever been the same. Or it's just me getting old." He chuckled.

"I can take them away. I can make the scars disappear." She offered.

"Nah, I need those scars. Remind me of a time when I was stupider than I am now."

"Well at least let me fix those old man knees, hold one. This won't hurt…. much." She put her hands on his knees and closed her eyes.

Her powers not only healed but allowed her to see in her mind's eye what was wrong with a patient. She could diagnose someone in a few seconds of touching them. Mina knew that Ulysses' knees were both bone on bone and surprised that he didn't limp because of it.

His legs felt warm and tingly, the dull ache he always had in his knees was gone. He knew that she did something to him because that sense of bliss returned and he wanted to fall back onto the bed.

"All done. Like always- you'll be sore but it will be much better than before. I'll let you shower while I fix dinner."

"You're leaving me here all shaky legs and all… I could use some help getting those hard to reach spots." He suggested and wiggled his brows at her.

She tilted her head and smiled, "I could send Frank in here to help you shower." She stood up and walked out the door to the living room.

* * *

"How is he?"

Mina jumped and let out a small squeak, "Jesus Christ! Don't fucking sneak up on people!"

Frank stood from his seat in the dark corner by the window, "Sneaking up on you would be me coming up behind you. I'm across the room, not my fault you don't pay attention to your surroundings."

Mina put her hand to her heart and exhaled slowly, "He woke up in a good mood. Found out his knee cap was shattered. Fun times."

Frank nodded, "Yeah I could hear that."

"Are you hungry? I'm making dinner, he needs to eat something. You do too but I don't know if your whole 'macho man' thing you got going on allows you to eat. You're like some fucking robot or something." Mina looked him up and down while waving her hand at him.

"I could eat."

She nodded and went to the kitchen, digging through the fridge to get the chicken and veggies. When she stood up Frank was right there in her face. "Son of a bitch!" she nearly dropped everything.

"You know… this robot pays attentions to his surroundings." He said knowingly.

"Uh-huh…" she gave him a wary look and moved around him. "This Mina needs to put a fucking bell on the robot. Why the fuck are we talking in third person?"

"Who was here yesterday when I left?"

His sudden question caught her off guard and she dropped a few potatoes. "What?"

"I ain't blind. The door was unlocked when I got here. You left the gun on the counter instead of keeping it on you like I told you. There are two coffee cups sitting on the table in the living room. The window to your bedroom is wide open when I know for a fact that I shut and locked it before I left." He had her cornered.

"N-no one. Just a friend came over to keep me company. I was scared okay?" she explained and moved around him again to get her cutting board.

"Friend, huh? Same guy that broke your table?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"You broke my table."

"No it was already cracked remember? You said a certain 'him' broke it. So what is it? A boyfriend or a fuck buddy that had you bent over that table?"

Mina's hand was surprisingly fast, he didn't have time to block her slap across his left cheek. "I've had enough of your shit. For your information- no I didn't fuck anyone on my table or last night when you were gone. Not that it's any of your fucking business anyway."

Frank rubbed his right hand on his left cheek and smirked, "What's Klaue gonna say when he finds out there's a Sancho involved?"

"Lee and I aren't anything. He helped me, I healed him. That's it. Nothing more. The sooner you both leave, the sooner I can get back to my boring safe life." Her face was set in a firm scowl as she started to chop the potatoes.

"You're right for once." He grunted and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

Ulysses came out of her room in nothing but a towel around his hips. "Please tell me someone brought my clothes."

Frank pointed to the small duffel bag that was sitting next to the coffee table and went back to watching the rooftops out the window.

"Dinners almost- OH MY GOD REALLY?!" she put her hands up to cover her eyes and turned her back to them and the stove.

Ulysses dropped his towel in the middle of the living room and started to get dressed. "What? Rather me stay naked?"

"I'd rather you do that in the room!" she peeked over her should to see if he was dressed yet. "What is it with men just taking their clothes off in front of me?" she mumbled to herself.

Ulysses ignored her and looked to Frank, "Update?"

He moved away from the window and went to the laptop he had set up on the coffee table since the kitchen one was still broken behind the couch. "I got your arm, it's in the bag behind me. The doctor said to wait until you are in an open space to try it out. Given the firepower he packed in it- I would listen to him. He wasn't too happy with the sudden timeline change but I left on good terms."

"How much does 'good terms' cost me?" Ulysses asked as he pulled his muscle shirt over his head.

"Ten crates of AKs. I worked him down from twenty." Frank explained.

Ulysses looked to the ceiling in thought with his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yeah alright, I had that one coming. What else?"

Mina came over with two plates for them, "Roasted chicken and veggies, order up!"

Both men took a plate from her with thanks. Ulysses sat down on the couch next to Frank to see what he was trying to show him. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten, love." He called to her over his shoulder. He was giddy seeing that she cut his chicken for him in bite sized pieces knowing he would struggle with a fork and knife.

Frank said nothing until Ulysses elbowed him hard. "Good shit, kid."

"Got two deals wanting to talk. They want you personally. Big shot in Sydney and the other is in Shanghai. Told them we could be there by nightfall tomorrow. Means we gotta leave… nowish." Frank explained as he pushed the laptop over towards Ulysses.

"Alright. Is the jet ready? Can you get the men in here and have all her stuff packed fast enough?" Ulysses said in between bites of food.

Mina had just sat on the floor across from them, using the coffee table as her dinner table. "Whoa- what?"

"We're going to Sydney first." Ulysses said, thinking that answered her question.

Mina gave him a wary look, "Have a safe trip."

"You're coming with us, Bokkie." He said between bites. He was eating fast, one reason being they were in a hurry to make time and the other because he hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours.

"What?! Why?!" Mina nearly choked on her zucchini.

"Because I want you at my side." He replied and put his fork down on his plate.

Frank knew this was a private moment but was much too satisfied with how this was playing in his favor. His boss was getting dumped by the kid who had wasted their time these past few weeks. He kept his face to his plate but watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"I can't leave! I- I have to run the café until Marius is well enough to come back. I have my apartment and my lease. Let me tell you- I cannot afford to break another lease." She put her hand up and ticked off her fingers.

Ulysses scoffed and waved his hand nonchalantly, "Bah! Easy 'nuff. I'll pay off Marius and the lease on the money they would be earning. Frank, when can the guys come pack her stuff?"

"I can't be bought or paid off! I have a life here-" she stopped herself and put her hands flat on the coffee table. She took a few moments to collect her thoughts while he watched her.

"Ulysses… I can't be with you."

"Why the fuck not?! You're mine now, love. We- we can travel the world and live like goddamn royalty." He started to raise his voice.

"I'm not _yours._ I belong to no one but myself. Bad things happen when we are together. I had different plans for my life than you do, and that's alright. But I am not ready- nor do I want to be in anything serious right now." She explained.

"What was that in the room then? Huh? You can't tell me that kiss was nothing." He pointed to her bedroom door and leaned a bit closer across the table.

"I'm not saying it's nothing, Lee. But that's all it was… just a kiss. Nothing more." She tried to keep a level head about herself, and not raise her voice.

"Just a kiss." He laughed sarcastically and looked at Frank. "Can you believe this one?"

Frank put his hands up and shook his head. He wanted to watch, not get dragged into this.

"We are friends, Lee. Nothing more. I helped you in Alexander, you helped me here in Amsterdam, I healed you. We're even, that's it. If I go anywhere- not saying that I am- it will be to get the hell out of here and back into hiding." she chose to stand up now, she wasn't hungry anymore.

He stood to meet her gaze, "What are you saying, Mina? That you would rather go on the run, living in shit holes and taking jobs that are beneath you instead of being with me?"

That was it, he laid it all out there for her. He was putting his heart out there for her to carry or crush.

She looked at him with sad eyes, she didn't want to hurt him but the life he led was nothing something she wanted to be involved in. Frank could see her hesitation, he wanted this girl gone. Out of Ulysses system so they could get back to the grind of things.

"S'prolly because she's already got a boyfriend." Frank said before shoving a large chunk of chicken into his mouth while smirking.

Ulysses' hand curled into a fist and his face turned to rage, " **What?** "

"I do not have a boyfriend!"

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"You're not my boyfriend either!"

"Who is he?"

"Frank- you're a dick."

"It's Frank?!"

"No it's not Frank! It's not anybody!"

"What's his name? He bigger than me?"

Mina put her hands to her face and screamed into her palms. "OH MY GOD YOU ARE SUCH A DORK!"

Ulysses snapped his fingers at frank and pointed at him, "Who is it? You know who it is, don't you?"

"She wouldn't tell me." Frank said and sat back on the couch, looking at Mina with fake innocence.

"You're tellin' me there ain't another man but he's saying there is." Ulysses pointed at her.

Frank explained everything he told Mina earlier. "When I left the apartment, I left her _alone._ When we got back the door was unlocked, gun on the counter, two cups on the table-there still there," Frank pointed to the two coffee mugs on the table in front of them Mina hadn't had a chance to clean up.

"I checked the perimeter. That bedroom window was not opened when I left. The table broke last night, but I pointed out that there was a crack in it. She said her friend sat on it and she would have to tell _him_ that he owed her another one. I ain't no detective, but I do let shit speak for itself." Frank was sure that this was the final nail in the coffin. They were in the home stretch of getting the hell out of Amsterdam.

Ulysses was looking at everything Frank was pointing out. All the pieces clicking into place in his mind. "You're fucking around on me."

Mina actually laughed at how ridiculous he was sounding, "First of all, Frank- fuck off." She flipped him off and he tipped an imaginary hat in her direction.

"Secondly, we are not together!" She put her hand up to stop him from interrupting her, "I am not with you, or _anyone_. I don't want to be with anyone, alright? I just want to wake up everyday, go to work and come home to a glass of whiskey and my David Bowie vinyl's."

Ulysses stepped closer to her, towering over her but she wasn't scared. He kept his voice low so only she could hear him, with his hand on her waist. "I want you. I need you. I can give you more than this. Let me give you more than this."

"I'm sorry, Lee. I'm not going with you. If you need a medic that often then I suggest you think about another career choice."

"Then I'll come back for you. I'll come back to you here. When I'm done… I'll come home to you." He wasn't taking no for an answer. He was in too deep with this girl now, whether she knew it or not.

"I healed you. We're even. Don't make this any more complicated than it has to be…. Please." She said softly and put her hand to his cheek.

"If I come back injured again?" he asked her softly.

"Then I will heal you." She matched his soft tone. She knew she would never be able to turn him away if he were hurt again.

"I heal you then you leave."

"Then I'll keep coming back injured." He promised. "It's the only way you'll let me in… the only thing that gets me to you…"

She sighed in defeat but didn't respond, just shaking her head and looking up at him sadly.

"Fine. Frank stays. I have a plane to catch."

" **WHAT?!** " Mina and Frank said in unison.

Frank jumped to his feet and looked at his boss, waiting for him to correct himself or say the punchline of the joke.

"You still aren't out of the clear. It isn't safe for you to be on your own and I know you. You ain't gonna leave the old man until you're certain he's alright. Meaning- you plan on staying her at least a few more weeks. I don't want to be worrying about those men coming back for you. Frank stays here to keep an eye on you. When I come back we will talk about this-" Ulysses pointed from himself to Mina and back.

Frank cut in, "Wait- wait- wait. I can't stay here! I got shit to do- deals to cut…. Fucking covering your ass!"

"You are covering my ass. You're keeping my most treasured thing safe. You're always complained about taking a vacation, Frankie boy. This is a walk in the park for you innit?" Ulysses had moved to Frank and laughed while patting him on the cheek.

"You can't just dump this jerk on me like that! I am not some kid," Frank snorted at Mina when she said it, she scowled at him but continued anyway. "I don't belong to you- MMMMFFFFFFKR!"

Ulysses cut off her off by grabbing her by the back of the head and kissing her. She muffled a curse word that she called him and tried to pull back. When he pulled back he smiled down at her, "See- that ain't _just a kiss._ "

"You're fucking insane." She pushed him away from her.

"I've been told that more than once. Frank, take care of my girl and keep that other bloke away from her. I don't share and I won't have another man sniffing around what's mine." Ulysses said as he picked up a piece of chicken with his fingers and popped it in his mouth and smiled.

"Surely you can't be serious." Frank begged.

"I am serious. And don't call me Shirley. Another kiss goodbye, love?" Ulysses giggled and leaned in to kiss Mina again.

She put her palm up to stop him, smushing his nose and lips and directing his face away from hers. "Fuck off."

"Feisty. I like it. Save it for next time, love. I won't be long." Ulysses teased.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, winking at her as he snagged the truck keys from the counter and walking out the door.

Frank and Mina stood across from each other, staring daggers. "This is all your fault." Both said at the same time.

Frustrated and not wanting to be in each others presence, they turned their backs on each other and walked away. Mina going to her room and Frank back to his dark corner by the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**your reviews make me giggle and blush. Please keep them coming because they fuel our writing.**

 **TheGrandDisciple and I are very excited with what he have planned for this story. He is totally amazing as a cowriter and friend. Check out his other work.**

 **Author note from TheGrandDisciple- I primarily help with ideas. Guess which ones? Lol.** **Other than that, I write the fight scenes and Son Of Mourning writes the good parts. Lol**

 **this chapter- plot seeds and meetings**

 **Next chapter- *redacted***

 **hehehehehe**

* * *

Piotr had left Mina in her apartment when Logan called after his run in with Ulysses. They all knew where the crippled one armed dealer was heading next, so Logan and Domino picked him up from Mina's apartment in the jet. They silently hovered next to her window and waited with the loading doors open for Piotr to jump out.

"I have to go, little one." He said as his friends waited for him.

"I know, big guy. Thank you for staying with me. It means a lot." Mina smiled up at him. "It's weird to walk you out of my window and not my front door…. But it's so awesome that you have a friggin' jet!"

"The jet is not mine. It's just a…. how do you say…. Perk from work." He laughed. "It's not too late, Mina. You can still join the X-Men, we can keep you safe- I can keep you safe."

Mina crooked her finger for him to come closer. Piotr bent down to her level and was surprised when she put her arms around his neck, so he wrapped his around her waist. "You know I can't do that Piotr, but thanks for not giving up on me."

He was about to say something but forgot what it was when she kissed his cheek. When he pulled back he was blushing a bright red and didn't know what to do.

"Be safe, big guy." She smirked and pushed him towards the window.

When he got on the jet he walked up to the main cabin while ducking his head to avoid hitting the low ceiling. Logan and Domino were sitting in the pilot and copilot seats. She spun around in her chair and had a knowing smile on her face.

"Well how did it go, lover boy?" she crossed her legs with an elbow on her knee and rested her chin in her hand.

Piotr practically collapsed into the seat behind her, not bothering to buckle his harness. A first for him and she saw it. "Fine…" he mumbled.

Once Logan got them to altitude and set the auto pilot he spun around too. "Spill it, tin man. I didn't get bashed in the head with a lead pipe for 'fine.'"

"Lead pipe?"

"Logan was murdered by a colonel sanders amputee in the warehouse with a lead pipe." Domino tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. She broke down in a series of giggles and tried to hid behind her hands.

"She was scared and didn't want to be alone. That's all." Piotr tried to get them to let it go. He told Mina he would keep her secrets and wasn't going to break that promise.

Logan pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, "We know your girlfriend is the healing Mutant."

Piotr sat up straight and hit his head on one of the monitors above him, making him turn to steel on reflex. "Ow! What?! She's not my girlfriend!"

"But she is the healing Mutant! Ah-hah!" Domino pointed at him then put her hands in the air victoriously.

"If you knew where the Hawkins girl was the whole time, why is Storm out there chasing bad leads?" Logan asked on a serious note.

Piotr looked to his hands in his lap and fidgeted. "I promised I wouldn't say."

"Colossus…. We can help."

Piotr sighed and ran a hand over his cheek that she kissed and blushed again. "The Professor put me on a secret project. I found her location… he told me not to tell anyone, that this was a test to show myself. Go out for recruitment alone and educate her on why X-men is best place for her. Professor was worried for her safety after her run in with Klaue, said keep information secret."

"Then you went to recruit and ended up falling in love. Gah! It's the perfect rom-com movie happening right before me." Domino gushed and clapped her hands together and made the chair spin around one full rotation.

"So what happened that's got you all hot and bothered? Ah! We interrupted you didn't we? How's it feel, bub?" Logan clapped his gloved hands together and pointed at him.

"N-n-no! We didn't do anything like that. I swear!" Piotr stuttered and shook his head.

"What? Why not?" Domino asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, I thought Rasputin was Russia's greatest love machine." Logan chuckled when Domino hit him in the shoulder.

Piotr rubbed his cheek and his cheeks flushed red, "She kissed my cheek."

Logan rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat, "Fuck's sake. Maybe we should have made him stay and watch that day."

" _Shut up!"_ she growled as she hit his arm again. "He has a low enough self esteem," She whispered angrily.

Logan let his head roll back on his neck, looking at Domino out of the corners of his eyes as he blindly pulled a cigar out of his inner chest pocket.

"What do I do? I still have to give my report when we get back. Professor isn't going to like that I failed recruitment and brought Magneto to her location. I put her in danger." Piotr's right leg started bouncing up and down, his nervous tick.

"Hey, you don't know that. Magneto is not on you. Klaue is to blame for that one, he brought this on her by breaking a deal off with Magneto. You showing up is the coincidence. We said we would help you didn't we? Tell him what happened the first time you met her. Leave out that whole taking off your shirt thing, obviously." Domino explained, trying to stop Piotr from blaming himself.

"But he can read my thoughts, Domino. What then?"

Logan grabbed the half drunk bottle of water off the edge of the console beside him and yelled "THINK FAST!" right before throwing it as hard as he could at Piotr.

Piotr didn't flinch or try to catch it, he turned his skin to steel on reflex.

"Now stay like that. He can't read your thoughts in that form, right?" Logan smirked.

* * *

When they arrived to the mansion they hadn't made it out of the jet before Hank called Piotr's name.

"Colossus, Charles is ready for us in the briefing room. Let's not keep him waiting." The normally cheerful mutant had a solemn look on his face.

"Y-yes, sir." Piotr answered and ducked his head as he walked off the loading ramp to follow him.

"Hey- don't take no shit, bub." Logan grunted and he lit his cigar as he walked by.

Piotr stayed in his metal form like Logan said, grateful that he didn't sweat while like this. This was worse than being called to the principal's office and having your parents waiting for you in there. He kept going over his story in his head, trying to convince himself that he could do it, he could lie to Charles Xavier.

"Look out!" Kitty yelled as he rounded the corner. She was wearing her gym gear with a towel around her neck.

He nearly tripped trying to avoid colliding with her, "Oh! Terribly sorry, Kitty."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in like a week! You missed the preliminary combat test for the latest recruits." Kitty gave him a friendly smile and crossed her arms in mock disappointment.

"Colossus!" Hank called again from down the hall.

"Uh… sorry, Kitty. I'm late for a meeting. I'll catch up with you later." Piotr said and rushed to follow Hank into the room.

"Please, have a seat." Charles greeted as soon as Piotr closed the door behind him. "How are you, Piotr?"

Piotr cleared his throat as he sat down, "I am good, sir. How was your trip?"

"Why are you…?" Charles looked him up and down, meaning his steel form.

"Logan bet me that I couldn't stay like this for a week straight." Piotr recovered nicely.

"That's what you guys do for fun in your off time?" Hank asked with a dull tone.

"Tell me what happened with the recruitment assignment I sent you on. Obviously she isn't here, so what happened?" Charles asked immediately, cutting to the chase.

Piotr pulled the data pad out of the side pocket of his pants, sliding it over to him. "I have my report right here."

"I want you to tell me what happened." Charles didn't reach for the data pad.

"Sir… I thought this mission was confidential." Piotr looked from him to Hank who was sitting next to him.

"Remember, I had both you and Hank running a search for her. Hank has been made aware of the situation." Charles said bluntly. "Please continue."

"I arrived at her work. She caught on immediately to who I was." Piotr recalled.

"Did she try to run?" Hank asked, looking at Piotr over the rim of his glasses. He had his tablet in front of him, taking notes as they spoke.

"No, but she looked like she wanted to. She immediately asked me what I wanted with her, then agreed to speak with me after her shift was over."

"So you waited for her outside?"

"I ordered breakfast and she let me stay in the café. I walked her home and ordered delivery. I noticed she hadn't eaten anything the whole day and she refused dinner." Piotr answered.

"What did you discuss over dinner?" Charles asked this question.

"The opportunities that joining X-Men would offer. She claimed that we only want to use her for her powers. She was upset that we found her, saying that she was intentionally hiding. I tried to talk to her about making a difference with her powers. That the X-Men could keep her safe from whatever she was running from."

"I take it she didn't like that?" Charles asked knowingly.

"No. She blamed Klaue for ruining her cover, saying he was the only reason we found her."

"That is true…" Hank agreed as he typed his notes.

"I talked to her about helping other Mutants. The struggles we have healing with non Mutant medical supplies. But she said that she doesn't choose sides. That she would heal our enemy if it saved a life. I… showed her my broken arm. Only as example." Piotr shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"I see that it's healed now. Did you ask or did she offer?" Hank asked while staring at his arm.

"She was skeptical that she could even do it. But she did so without asking. I tried to tell her that this was the kind of thing that could help Mutants. She said that she doesn't fight in wars, and that she would tell the same thing to the other side- I can only assume she meant Klaue."

"How did she heal you?" Hank leaned forward.

"She just touched my arm."

"Did she need to use both hands? Did she change physical shape or color while doing so? Did the process weaken her?" Hank carried on with his questions as is going through a checklist.

"She used both hands, no physical changes but white glow where her hands touched me. She didn't appear drained, she did offer to take the pain away. I was unsure what she meant, I declined." Piotr was unsure why Hank was interested in Mina. She wasn't joining the X-Men, why did he need to know so much?

"What did you feel? Discomfort? Pain? Temperature change? Transference of energy?" Hank drilled.

"It was warm, it spread quickly through my arm. I felt the bone in my arm set correctly, it felt like immense pressure then a loud pop like it broke again and went back into place. That's all I felt."

"Anything else happen?" Charles asked when Hank didn't jump in with anymore questions.

"No. I tried to give her the cell phone you gave me. She refused to take it. Said she would never willingly take a tracking device."

"Clever girl." Charles mused to himself.

"I left her my contact information if she changed her mind." Piotr finished relaying the need to know details.

"What was her apartment like?" Hank asked suddenly.

"Attic apartment, open floor plan with one bedroom and one bathroom." His photographic was memory kicking in. "She has plants by the window, stereo and shelves full of albums in a corner. Simple furniture and television, more shelves of books and movies."

"Just like her mother…" Hank mumbled to himself as he typed.

"Does she seem like a flight risk?" Charles asked.

"Yes. She guaranteed that X-Men wouldn't find her again after this meeting." Piotr crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. He actually did it, he finished his report without issues.

Charles rested his elbows on the arms of his chair, lacing his fingers together and putting them to his lips in thought. "Why did you go back?"

"I just got back and was going to give Logan my report when he told me to suit up and head out. I had no idea where we were going until we got in the air."

Charles leaned over to Hank and nodded, "Go ahead and bring in the others."

Hank stood and walked to the door, stepping out and running into Rogue. "Hey, Rogue. Are you busy?"

"For you, Hank? Not at all." She smiled sweetly.

"Great. Can you do me a favor and go get Logan and Domino for me for debriefing?" Hank asked.

"Sure thing, I'll have them over in two shakes!"

* * *

Rogue knocked on Logan's door and peeked her head in real quick, "Hey Charles and Hank are ready- oh my god!" her foot kicked the door open wider on accident.

Logan was sitting on the edge of the bed with Domino on the floor between his legs, her head bobbing up and down.

Logan snapped at Rogue "Close the door!"

Rogue grabbed the handle and shut it behind her suddenly, not realizing that she was supposed to leave. "What the hell?!"

Domino refused to stop he actions, making loud slurping noises and holding a finger up to Rogue. Telling her to wait until she was done.

"Get the fuck out of here, kid!" Logan grabbed a pillow and threw it at her hard.

The pillow hit her in the face and she struggled to open the door and escape the awkward situation. Her face was bright red and she was saying, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my god." Over and over again.

She ran back towards the briefing room and turned the corner.

"Oof! Sorry Rogue- we really need a stop light in this hallway don't we?" Kitty said as she ran into the other girl.

"Oh! Are you alright, Sugar? I'm sorry." Rogue apologized and held her arm to keep her from falling. She had get herself together.

"Yeah… just… light headed a bit." Kitty said and rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe you should sit down, are you sure you're alright?" Rogue asked and squeezed her arm.

"Think I need to drink more water…" Kitty mumbled and walked away without saying goodbye.

Rogue watched her walk down the hall then headed towards the briefing room. She was shaking her head and cursing at herself silently. "I can't believe he's with that pale, pasty Jezebel! What she got that I don't?"

She turned down the hall and sniffled, answering her own question, "Well she can touch people, can't she?"


	13. Chapter 13

**im so upset with myself right now. i lost 3500 words that was next chapter and fucking lost it all. argh. im gonna take a break and write it eventually.**

 **here are some one shots that will make you giggle.**

 **TheGrandDisciple auth note-"Sorry this took so long, I kept confusing Son of the Mourning"**

 **to be honest we both kept confusing each other with the time line.**

 **reviews bring faster updates. scientifically proven**

* * *

The sound of raised voices were coming from the briefing room. Causing some students to draw to the noise and investigate. They grouped in the hall and tried to hear what was going on in the briefing room.

The doors suddenly flew open and Domino stormed out with her shoulders square and a fierce look in her eyes. Logan was right on her tail, apparently he wasn't done with whatever argument they were having. Piotr and Nightcrawler filing out after him, trying to calm him down.

"We ain't done! Get back here!" Logan yelled at her.

"We're not just done, we're over!" Domino yelled over her shoulder.

"Logan, please stop! We don't know who it was. This isn't fair to Domino." Piotr tried to talk him down and break up the situation.

"Why not tell Nick and Tony what we're doing while you're at it? Then everyone can know! You heard them. _Useless_ reached out to your former fuck buddy that you claim you worked with as a merc!" Logan yelled angrily and pointed at her accusingly.

His nickname for Ulysses had gotten Piotr's attention. Whatever dirty laundry between them he was yelling was bad enough, but he didn't need Logan letting slip something that could hurt Mina.

" _Watch yourself, Logan._ " Piotr warned with his fists clenched.

Domino stopped in her tracks and spun around in her heel. Logan almost didn't stop in time, they were chest to chest with him looking down his nose at her.

She held up two fingers, "One, who the hell are Nick and Tony? Two, I haven't spoken to Disciple since we broke up 2 years ago!" She ticked off her fingers as she spoke.

Her words hit Logan like a punch to the chest, he took a step back. The shocked look on his face lasted for a split second before it turned to rage. His face was red and the muscles in his neck taught, "Now I see why you let Frank shoot me when I was about to kill _Useless_! Is he eating your box in exchange for info?"

" _ **LOGAN!**_ " Piotr's firm voice cut through everyone, making a lot of people jump and flinch. No one had ever heard Piotr use that tone or shown such anger.

Domino's hurt expression could be seen plainly on her pale face. She looked defeated, especially when she broke Logan's gaze as a few tears escaped her eyes. The black design around her eyes doing poorly of hiding them.

"Cable was right about you…" she shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked sarcastically and holding his arms out to his side, ready for whatever smart ass comment she had.

Instead, she pulled out her pistol from her thigh holster and pulled the trigger. Had this not been a bad break up between two lovers, one would have thought it was an old west shoot out. The bullet hit Logan in the chest, right where his heart would have been. If he had one, in Domino's opinion.

Logan flew back, landing on his back and out cold. Everyone in the hallway went quiet, watching one of the X-Men shoot one of their teachers. No one said anything as Domino made her way towards the hangar.

Stepping over Logan and looking down at him, pistol still in her hand pointing at his face now. "You really are a heartless bastard."

When Logan came to, she was already gone and most of the students had been cleared away from the scene. Piotr tried to help him up but Logan smacked his hand away.

"You're getting written up for this, Logan." Piotr scolded.

"Write this up, bub." Logan flipped him off as he stormed off to his room.

He slammed the bedroom door behind him so hard the wall shook. He stopped in his tracks while reaching for a cigar. Domino's badge and the stuffed panda he gave her were sitting on top of a opened box of condoms. The panda was positioned to look like it was humping the badge.

* * *

Mina had finally gotten a decent night's rest. It was most likely to the lack there of from the past week of anxiety, stress, fear and over all bullshit that had happened. After she took a shower and got dressed she walked out of her bedroom and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Frank winced and put a hand up, "Alright- stop that."

"Fucking shit! What the hell are you still doing here?!" she yelled at him, clutching her chest and breathing hard.

"Did you forget last night?" he rolled his eyes and went back to reading his newspaper.

"I know he told you to stay, but this is my apartment. You can't just stay…. _here._ I'm sure he pays you enough for a hotel or something. I don't need or want a roommate." she said hotly as she put her coat on and grabbed her bag.

"You're right, I'll just get out of here." He smirked and folded his newspaper. "You won't even know I was here."

The smile he gave her was off-putting, "Good. Alright. Glad we could agree on something. Would you be a doll and do the dishes before you leave." She gave him a fake smile.

He held his hand up and gave her the middle finger. She squinted and leaded her head forward, trying to see what it was he was doing.

"Where are your glasses?" he put his hand down.

"Snapped in half under the table you broke." She scowled, remembering that he was the reason that she couldn't see clearly.

"You're that blind?" he flipped her off again.

"I mainly used them for reading, but I kept them on all the time because I got migraines with the on and off wearing. So thanks again… you know, for breaking my glasses. Apology totally accepted." She finished sarcastically.

"Why don't you just heal your own vision? I mean you fix other broken shit all the time."

Her eyes turned to slits with how hard she was scowling at him. She didn't say anything, just kept giving him an evil eye.

"You didn't think of it, did you?" he let out a bark like laugh, throwing his head back.

"Shut up!" she yelled and stomped her foot childishly. "I never knew my parents, my eyes are the only thing that I know my mom gave me." Her face was flushed and her voice cracked.

He sat up and leaned his elbow on his knee, "You wouldn't be changing the color, kid. Just your vision, everything else would be the same."

Mina had enough with stupid Frank and his stupid common sense. "Stop calling me a kid!"

"Stop acting like one."

"Fuck you, Old Man River." She had to get the last word in before stomping out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Mina hadn't seen Frank in three days, which surprised her because she thought the old merc was going to stubbornly plant himself in the dark corner of her room like a grumpier Babadook. Every morning before work, Mina would go and see Marius at the Hospital. They were releasing him in another day or two but until then, she was running the café all by herself.

Luckily all of their customers had heard the news of their friend and café owner having an accident. They were more than patient with Mina on food orders and drink refills. One of the older women that went to church with Marius offered her help at no charge, taking over the waitressing responsibilities until Marius returned. Leaving Mina to handle the stress easier.

Since Ulysses left he was blowing up her phone with messages that made her angry, yet couldn't help but laugh.

" **Miss me yet?"** he sent the following morning.

It took her a few hours to cool down and finally reply back to him. **"How can I miss you if you never go away? Your lackey scared the shit out of me this morning. AGAIN."**

" **The more you think about me, the more it shows that you miss me. I'll message Frank about it. Then I'll give him a scare for you when I get back."** Ulysses sent a winking emoji with that message.

That last text angered her. She was an adult didn't need an old man to fight her battles. She could prove it too. A plan started to form in her mind that she set in motion, everyone was going to pay.

* * *

Mina had gone to the store and yelped when she saw Frank leaning against the ice cream freezer next to her after she closed the door. "SSSSSSON OF A BITCH!"

"Hey kid." He greeted casually. Well, casually for Frank.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she didn't even bother raising her voice. She was tired of being angry lately.

"Boss told me to keep an eye on you, remember?"

"I thought we both agreed that you were gonna fuck off." She tucked her hair behind her ears with her middle fingers and smirked.

"I'm not sleeping at your place, if that's what you mean. But I still gotta keep an eye on you. I've always been around, Mina. Everywhere you go. Just thought I'd remind you that I'm always here." Frank stood up straight and tried to get a better look of what was in her basket. "For a chef you sure do eat a lot of French bread pizza."

Frank just didn't show up the one time, he showed up a dozen more times in random places and scared the shit out of Mina. She ran into him when she went to work, almost falling on her ass when he was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee when she was just opening up.

"I thought you guys opened at six. You're ten minutes late." He checked his watch and went back to his newspaper.

Then he got her again at the hospital, when she entered the elevator he was already in it. "Hey kid, if Marius doesn't eat the muffin you brought him, can I have it?"

Mina was on edge, always looking over her shoulder for him and wondering if he could see her. The answer was always going to be yes. Frank was a professional and knew how to be everywhere without being seen. He was just flaunting it to piss her off.

Frank didn't want to be here anymore than she wanted him here. Didn't mean he couldn't have his fun while he did it. Until Mina finally snapped and threw a spare set of keys to her apartment at him one day.

"Fine! You win- I give up. I can't take this 'pop goes the weasel' shit with you anymore. I'd rather have you where I can see you then wondering if you're watching me in the bathroom." She had her hands on her hips.

"You'll never know either. Glad we came to a resolution, now can I get a refill?" he smirked and held his coffee cup out to her. He was sitting at the counter of the café all day and staring at her while she worked.

That was their new arrangement, Frank would sleep on her couch and hang out in her apartment when she was home and then go with her to work or do her errands. He helped her with taking Marius home, which she was grateful for. Their heated banter no longer had the anger behind it, now more of a way they spoke to each other.

* * *

Ulysses was constant as ever with his daily text messages to Mina. At first she would send one word replies to annoy him like, **"k,"** or **"meh."**

One morning after waking up at 3am and discovering she was on a heavy flow month she was greeted with a text from Ulysses and wanted to scream. **"Miss me, Bokkie?"**

Angrily she replied. **"What the fuck are doing? Watching me on a satellite or some creepy shit?"**

Then her phone vibrated. **"No. Not yet. Frank said you were awake."**

" **Fuck off and let me sleep."**

" **Will a picture of me coming out of the shower help? You'll have sweet dreams!"**

" **Ew, no!"**

" **Send me picture of you then? Naked or in underwear"**

" **1 I am not that kind of a woman! Two, even you wouldn't wanna see that right."**

" **What you think I have preference of bushy or shaved. Doesn't matter. Let me see."**

She dry heaved and replied, **"I'm messier than your shoulder was now fuck off!"**

He never replied. She hoped that did the trick. To her pleasure, he didn't text her for a couple of days. Then to her dismay and also the part of her that she was ignoring that was pleased, he sent her a text.

" **Are you in a better mood today? I know it's your day off. Do you plan to go out and send me pictures of you in a tank top?"**

She looked at Frank and rolled her eyes. **"Depends, if I say yes will you tell your guard dog to heel?" "Maybe. If you'll send me a picture of you."** Ulysses had been in Sydney for much longer than he wanted. He missed her and wanted her to know that.

Mina was surprised to see how well he spelled for having one arm. So she figured that he was having someone do it for him. but still wasn't in the mood to send him a picture.

" **What for? Didn't Frank send you enough when he was spying on me?"** she was still bitter from when she found out about that.

" **I want to see a recent picture. Shall I go first?"**

" **Fine. You should also really send your own text. You aren't fooling me."**

He sent her a picture of him smiling and sitting in the back of a truck and text that said, **"I am sending own text. Autofill is the greatest and biggest pain my class ever!"** He was on his way to another meeting and trying to kill the time. Auto correct failed him again.

With a sigh Mina sent him back a picture of herself scowling at the camera with a scowling Frank in the background. **"Hanging out with 'Happy. He didn't like the flash. Hehe."**

Ulysses laughed loudly, causing a few of his men to jump and shift awkwardly. **"I was hoping you wegre wearing something a bot sexier."** He thought of correcting the errors, but knew she would get the point.

She couldn't help smiling and chuckling. **"Frank says you don't pay him enough."**

" **Why would I pay him for that? I don't want to see him dressed sexy. I want to see you dressed sexy. A man deserves to see a picture of his sexy girlfriend sometimes. Including some cleavage pictures."** There was a winking emoji sent after that one.

" **Again, I am not that kind of woman and I am NOT your god damn girlfriend!** " she said and sent a picture of herself glaring and pointing at the camera.

Mina's messages to Ulysses, current and for the next week were meant to deter him from advancing on her but they never worked. He wouldn't give up his sweet morning messages and goodnight texts, or the thinking of you messages throughout the day. Ulysses loved it when she played hard to get, at least that's how he saw it. He wanted the girl, and the way she kissed him and looked at him was all he needed to know that she wanted him to. No matter how much she fought it. Ulysses couldn't get her out of his head when he wasn't talking to her, he rarely slept but when he did they were filled with dreams of her.

* * *

A week later he sent her a text that distracted her from her current frustration. Despite being in the other room, Frank had been snoring loud enough that it was keeping her up. When she heard Ulysses ringtone she started to sing along as she put on her glasses and checked it. "No, I don't want no scrub.  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me…"

" **Goodnight beautiful. Dream of me."**

Frustrated she replied, **"How do you ever sleep with Frank's snoring? If a big rig and a tractor had a baby, it still wouldn't be as loud as Frank."** Mina messaged back before he could respond to her last text.

" **I don't really sleep, love. Doesn't your door block out most the noise if you close it?"**

" **That isn't healthy, Lee. You need to get more than a few hours of sleep at a time. What do you mean door? I meant in bed, where do you think he's been sleeping?"** Mina loved baiting Ulysses.

" **WHAT? WHY IS HE SLEEPING IN YOUR BED! THAT IS MY SPOT TO BE SLEEPING! NOT HIS! YO UCHEATING ON ME? I WILL KILL HIM! HE BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED YOU!"**

She started laughing so hard she fell out of her bed and kept laughing. Frank stomped into the room and glared at her. She stopped laughing and looked at him upside from the floor.

"That wasn't funny you fucking brat!" he barked.

Mina snorted and started laughing harder. Frank picked up her phone and waited for her to get up so he could hand it to her. When she was getting up, he didn't know why but he turned on the camera to her phone and waited until she was leaning over and her tank top showed a revealing view of her chest and took a picture. When she came to from the blinding flash, she realized what he did and panicked. When she lunged at him, he side stepped hit send. He set her phone or her dresser and left the room.

She almost screamed when she saw the picture text.

" **No, I'm just trying to get Frank in trouble. Here, will this picture make up for it?"** and it was a close up picture of her breasts and cleavage up to where her tank top covered everything as she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Bastard!" she screamed.

She received an amused response. "You're welcome." Frank called through the door.

Instead of being mad, she would get even.

* * *

One day Frank walked back into the living room and found Mina on the couch like he'd never seen before.

"Are you eating chocolate chips straight from the bag while watching the Food Network?" he asked as he sat on the other end of the couch. They both had 'their spots' in the apartment and they were always comfortable distanced between them.

"No judging." She replied and tilted her head back and opened her mouth as she put more in her mouth.

"Why?" he put his feet up on the coffee table and crossed his ankles.

"Why the chocolate chips or why no judging?" she didn't look at him, instead kept dropping them in her mouth and kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"Both."

"Yolo." She held the bag out for him to grab some.

Frank looked from her to the bag then reached his hand in and took a large handful of them. They did this for another hour before he finally spoke again.

"You're a chef, you sit here and binge watch this shit all day but you're eating chocolate chips out of a damn bag." He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm training for when I go on that Chopped show. These could be a secret basket ingredient. I call this the deconstructed cookie." She popped another handful in her mouth and gave him a huge grin.

Frank let out a genuine laugh for the first time in years. He hadn't done that in front of a person in a long time either. Mina thought it shed years off of him when he did it.

* * *

" **Are you safe, little one?"** Piotr finally had the free time to message her. Since Domino left and Logan on suspension, Piotr's duties piled up on him and took all of his time.

" **I am. Are you safe, big guy?"** she replied back immediately.

" **That brings me relief. Yes I am safe."** He smiled at his phone, pleased that she cared about his safety.

" **What have you been up to? I haven't heard from you in a while."** She was on her lunch at work, sitting on a bunch of crates in storage. She took a bite of her sandwich in between texts.

" **Very busy with work. That's why I haven't been able to get to you. But I am glad I finally am. I've missed talking to you."** Piotr was laying on his bed, holding his phone above him. The time zone difference was morning compared to her noon. He had time to kill before he had to report to his duties.

" **Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"** she bit her lip and picked up her phone again and adding, **"I've missed talking to you as well."**

He smiled at his phone again, **"Nothing serious, just a few dings. You aren't hurt are you? Anything happen since we last spoke?"** Since the kiss, he meant but wouldn't dare send that. He played that sweet memory in his head over an over constantly throughout the day.

" **I'm alright. By the way, you owe me a kitchen table."** She sent a picture of the broken table along with the message.

Piotr's heart dropped to his gut, he broke her things! **"I am so sorry! I will replace it, I swear."** As soon as he sent the text he went to his data pad and started looking up a table to buy her.

" **It's alright, don't worry about it. I was joking about the owe me part."** She laughed at his sweet manners.

" **I will get you a new table, little one. A lady needs a place to eat, just please don't be upset with me if it takes a day or two to get to you."** He clicked on a table he saw that she might like, seeing the store it was from confirmed that this was the perfect table for her.

Mina couldn't keep the smile off her face at his words. She knew he would just keep beating himself up for it so she decided to send him a picture. Mina took a selfie of her pointing at herself smiling, **"See, I'm not mad. Don't worry about it, big guy."**

" **Where are your glasses?"** he liked her with or without them, but he knew she wore them daily.

" **Frank broke them when the table collapsed. I'll get new ones when I have time. It's not like I'm blind."**

Piotr growled when he read that this man broke her things. **"Who is Frank?"**

" **My babysitter apparently."**

Piotr knew who Frank was, Logan and Domino told him he was Ulysses' right hand man. He was at the warehouse and figured out they had a spy. Piotr didn't think Ulysses would put his best man on guard duty with Mina. Jealousy was something new to Piotr and he didn't know how to handle it.

" **That wouldn't happen if you came to work with me. I wouldn't hover over you like that."** He sent back, hoping she could see the difference between him and Ulysses.

" **Frank isn't socially adapted to man kind yet. I would trade you for him in a heartbeat. Besides, I wouldn't mind you hovering over me."**

Piotr's mind went to the gutter, she didn't mean it like that. Did she? **"Why not?"**

" **I'd have you reach all the things on top shelves. Bet your ass I'd put you to work, boy!"** Mina sent a winking emoji separately.

That made Piotr laugh, **"I knew there was a catch…. Would you like to see my latest drawing?"**

Mina had a sudden idea, she jumped up and ran to Marius' office. She found a scrap piece of paper and a pen and started drawing. **"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."**

Piotr sent her a picture of the finished colored piece he drew of her. The one of her without glasses and flowers in her hair. **"I finished this last night."**

Mina's jaw dropped when she opened the message, **"That is a million times better than my drawing! You should seriously consider selling your art. I'd buy it. It's so pretty."**

Piotr snorted when he saw the picture she sent him. It was a small comic strip of both of them in stick figure form. 'The Adventures of Big Guy and Little One' was the title at the top. It showed his much taller stick form next to her short one, the next panel she pointed to the broken table she drew and the last one showed him picking it up over his head.

" **That's the best comic I've ever read."** He was going to print that one and put it on his little desk.


	14. Chapter 14

**we've been kinda slow to post. Usually they come once a day or two. But I messed up with losing like 2k words.**

 **The other reason is because we bounce so many awesome idea off each other we forget where we are supposed to write. But we're getting better.**

 **TheGrandDisciple a/n:** **Hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of work. Son Of Mourning and myself need to remember to focus on the current chapter we're working on. Lol**

 **Your reviews are amazing of course. I'm hoping to post another chapter tonight or tomorrow.**

 **This chapter: sooooo much * _redacted_ ***

 **Next chapter- disciple cometh**

* * *

Marius came back to the café but on supervision status only. They gave him a cane to help balance himself when he moved around. Mina took every opportunity to heal him with slight touches, not too much to arouse suspicion. Marius claimed he wasn't as old as everyone thought, that he was still young and as healthy as an ox.

One of the older waitresses turned to Mina one day when it was slow. "So, your friend there, the American. What's his deal?"

"Who? Frank?" Mina looked up from her phone, she was messaging Ulysses again.

"Yeah. He's tall, dark and…. Well, he's tall." Sophie made a face.

Mina snorted and shook her head, she was sitting on the counter with her legs swinging. She and Sophie were in the kitchen, looking at Frank through the small pick-up window.

"You really want to know Frank's story?" Mina set her phone down next to her and cracked her knuckles.

Sophie nodded and leaned in more, she was a sucker for any kind of drama and gossip.

"Frank fell in love with someone younger, another man, their families didn't agree. They planned to run away and start fresh. They were supposed to meet here at this café, it's where he first told him that he loved him. So, Frank comes every day and waits for him." Mina pretended to gush and swoon with Sophie, making it as believable as she could.

The little bell above the door chimed, and Mina and Sophie both leaned over to look through the little window and see who came in. Piotr stood tall after ducking his head through the door, seeing Mina he smiled and waved.

She ducked back and hid, "Oh fuck, he's here."

Sophie ducked down with her, "Who is that?"

Mina didn't know what to do, Piotr came, and Frank was here. What if Frank found out that Piotr was the friend who broke the table? It didn't matter in the fact that they weren't dating, it was Frank reporting back to Ulysses. That's what she was afraid of, Ulysses' temper. She didn't want to be with either of them, he wanted to be friends with both at the very least; since none of them ever left her alone.

The last time Ulysses met with an X-Men, he came back in shreds, but from what Frank told her is that Ulysses gave as good as he got. She didn't want him hurt, and she didn't want Piotr hurt either. She needed to get the hell out of here before things escalated.

"Sophie, I have to leave early. Tell Marius I'll come in early tomorrow." She took her apron off and her little hat, throwing it on some crates and turning to Sophie.

"Oh god, what is it? Is it that guy?"

"Just follow my lead- shit is about to get real," Mina said and stood up straight, taking a deep breath and walking out front.

Frank had his eye on Piotr the second he caught sight of the large mass passing by the other windows to reach the door. That was a big son of a bitch, in his opinion. Frank had been here for almost a month now and knew this guy wasn't a regular. Someone that big doesn't have a desk job either, this big guy was bread for fighting that was for damn sure. Frank didn't set his paper down, but he did put his right hand below the counter to stay on his pistol.

Mina came out with a huge smile on her face, Piotr had yet to take a seat when she spoke, "Oh my god! Frank, it's your one true love!"

Sophie squealed in excitement, making both men jump and look at each other. "Oh, he waited so long for you to come for him!"

Piotr looked at her then to Frank, "I'm sorry-" he meant to say that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Go to him." Sophie put her arm on Piotr's arm for support.

Frank scowled at the nosy woman and stood to find Mina. She wasn't anywhere in sight, and he knew that she had snuck out the back door. She was going to pay for this. He stood up, pulled out a few bills and threw them on the counter then walked towards the door and Piotr.

"After all this time? How dare you. You know I hate roses." Frank grunted and shook his head, playing into the story that Mina told everyone. He walked out looking disappointed and couldn't help but smirk at the gall the little healing mutant had.

* * *

Frank pulled out his phone and called Domino. When she answered, he asked, "Giant Russian one of your guys'?"

Domino let out a little giggle, "I left the band, but yes he is."

They were speaking about Piotr being an X-Men. Frank knew this was the guy in Mina's apartment and that he was tied to the mutants somehow. Timing was always too perfect.

"He's in the wrong territory touching things that don't belong to him," Frank warned.

"Oh boo. You leave him alone. I think they are cute together. He's more of a sweetheart that Klaue will ever be." Domino blew a raspberry into the phone.

"The next time I won't stop what happens," Frank promised and hung up the phone. He was going to give Mina and her friend space, as a favor to Domino.

He didn't care what Mina did or with who, just as long as it didn't involve his boss. Ulysses told Frank to keep her safe, he could do that without smothering her. Didn't mean he wasn't going to tell Klaue about this giant Russian.

* * *

Piotr was left standing with a very angry looking Sophie. "I can't believe he just left! Go after him!" She shoved him towards after her few words of encouragement.

Piotr's face was red as he rushed out of the café. He needed to find Mina, knowing she most likely went to her apartment. He ran all the way there and caught her as she was trying to unlock her apartment door.

"That was a cruel joke, little one."

She jumped and dropped her keys, his deep voice scaring her from behind. "Ah! God damn it! All of you need a fucking bell on your necks!"

She bent down to pick up her keys, but he had already gotten them for her, stepping forward with the key and reaching around her. She was pressed between him and the door, looking up at his towering form. "Th-thank you." She blushed.

He turned the door handle and opened the door for her, "Inside, little one. Now."

She did as told and walked backwards into her apartment, he was intimidating when he wanted to be. Mina was flustered for a whole different reason. Piotr closed the door behind him and locked it, turning to her and taking three large steps towards her.

"What was that about at the café?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Just a joke." She laughed awkwardly. "Please don't be mad at me, big guy." She looked down at her feet.

"Little one… I'm not mad." He put his index finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "But I am upset that I haven't gotten a proper hello."

She smiled and stood on her toes, reaching both arms up to his neck and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry, Piotr."

"You smell nice." He complimented her.

She suddenly became aware of how real the situation was. Frank was technically her roommate, and he had a key to the apartment. "Uh, thanks. What are you doing here thought? I thought you were busy with work- I mean not that I don't enjoy seeing you. Piotr- why are you here?" she rambled.

"I wanted to see you." His words were heartfelt, making her feel bad for asking in such a way. "And I brought you a new kitchen table." He pointed to the boxes he placed by the front door she didn't see before. "I brought you flowers. I hope you like roses, Frank didn't."

"Wow, thank you. I meant it, you didn't have to worry about it. I hardly used the old one anyway." Her eyes kept dashing to the door, waiting for Frank to walk in any second with Ulysses. She took the flowers from him and went to find a vase in the kitchen.

"I got it from that Ikea store. You have to put together yourself, and I thought it would be a good team building exercise for you." He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. He was trying to show more affection, that he wanted to be more than friends. Another tip that Logan gave him.

Mina suddenly remembered that Frank was obsessed with the window blinds. He was probably standing on the opposite building and watching them right now! Telling Ulysses that her boyfriend was here and that she was cheating on him. She wasn't his girlfriend nor was she cheating on him, but she didn't want there to be anymore bloodshed for her. Then why was she feeling so damn guilty?

"It's too bright in here, my eyes hurt. Do your eyes hurt? Let me close these." She mumbled and stared twisting the little plastic poles to close the blinds as fast as she could.

Piotr wondered if he did something wrong again, she was acting weird. He let it go for now and grabbed the boxes to open. "The box says that we will need a flathead and a Philips screwdriver, good thing I brought my tools."

Mina turned to see Piotr already taking a million things out of the box. Oh god, how long was he staying? She needed to get him out of here before Ulysses busted down the door and his teeth. As they got to work, Piotr tried to get close to Mina, putting his arm around her or touching her hands. She would always pull away and look to the door like she wanted to escape. He didn't know what he was doing wrong.

"So that was the guy who broke your glasses? Frank."

Mina looked up at him suddenly, "What?"

Piotr chuckled and shook his head, "I'm smarter than I look, Mina. I know Frank works for Klaue, and I know you've been hanging around him."

"It was an accident. Your friend tore up Lee pretty bad. The table collapsed with him and my glasses on it while I was healing him." Mina shrugged and looked down at the instructions.

"So he has a nickname now… guess things got pretty serious." Piotr said sadly.

"Whoa… no don't you start to? Nothing is going on there, and besides, you have a nickname too." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Does Frank have one?"

"That aren't insults? No." she smiled up at him.

"Mina, why are you still hanging around Klaue if you're not involved? Is he using you, because I can take care of you." Piotr's jealousy was showing.

"He hasn't asked me for anything, so he can't be using me. I've healed him willingly just like I would you. We are friends."

"You're friends with a criminal, Mina!" He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to face him. "He's a dangerous man, and I don't want you to get hurt. He sells drugs and guns, he is the reason that wars never end!"

"It's not like I'm going with him. He's kept me out of his business and doesn't really talk about work. Unlike you." She pointed out him trying to become an X-Men.

"How can you trust him?"

"Why do I trust you, Piotr? You've given me no reason to. You've sworn that no one would find out my secrets, that you would keep me safe. But in less than 12 hours of you leaving two men showed up and hurt Marius trying to get to me. I didn't see anyone but Klaue after South Africa. Except him." Mina was firmly defending Ulysses. He may have been annoying, but she considered him a friend at this point. Mina cared about her friends.

"But I'm an X-Men, and he's-"

"You think I should discriminate based off of someone's profession? If that were the case, I wouldn't be talking to you either. I don't like the X-Men, nor do I want to be one. You already know why." Mina's mind wasn't going to be changed.

"You say you don't like the X-Men. How can you change something without trying? Come with me and push for the changes you want to see. Help me make a difference." He was about to pull his hair out. Why couldn't she see that he was trying to help her?

"Piotr, you know I'm not the take charge type. I just want to be left alone. If you can't accept that…. Then maybe you should leave."

"No! I don't want…" he sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we should take a break, da? Will you come on a walk with me?"

* * *

Piotr and Mina were sitting on a bench in the park. He kept awkwardly putting his arm around her and taking it off. At first it made her giggle but then it started to annoy her. She wished he would make up his mind. All night he seemed to be unsure of what to do after he dropped the tough guy Logan act. He kept up his routine while she talked about how she enjoyed being a nurse.

Finally she looked at him and sighed. "Is something wrong Piotr?"

He answered very flustered. "No, no no. I'm alright."

"You seem on edge. What's the matter? And don't tell me nothing."

He took a deep breath. "It's just... well... I... I like you... a lot, Mina."

She blushed, but he didn't see it in the dark. "I like you too, Pi..."

She was cut off when Piotr gripped the back of her head and unintentionally slammed her mouth into his. Without realizing it, she dissolved into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him back. He pulled her into him. She grimaced when her breasts collided hard into his chest. Yet they did not break despite him being temporarily worried.

Remembering one of the films he saw Logan watching on the internet, he slide his tongue into her mouth. However he stuck his entire tongue into her mouth and into the back of her throat. When she suddenly gagged, she accidentally bit his tongue. They both pulled away and she gagged over the side of the bench while he wiped blood off of his tongue. Before he could apologize for what he did his phone rang.

With a sigh he answered. "Da?"

"Colossus, it's Hank. You're needed at the mansion as soon as possible, Domino has been seen going to the X-Force headquarters and Cable is waiting for her. We need you for, 'Logan Tantrum Control.'"

Piotr scowled, "No, Professor said I had three days!" he wanted to spend this time with Mina.

"That's an order, Colossus."

The phone beeped and Piotr sighed. "I'm sorry Little One. Duty calls. And I'm sorry I choked you. I didn't mean to do that."

Mina rubbed his shoulder. "It's all right. I just wasn't expecting it. With a little practice you'll be a good kisser."

He blushed and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. He got up and walked away. Within a few seconds he disappeared into the darkness. She sat there alone, trying to process what just happened.

* * *

"How's my girl?" Ulysses answered immediately. The world was always put on hold when Frank and Mina called or text. Frank only because it was usually about Mina.

He put a free hand to make the man in front of him shut up. It was his connection in Shanghai, and they were in the middle of a deal. The other man scowled at Ulysses but didn't leave.

"Wait- what? She's doing what?" Ulysses thought he heard Frank wrong. He hoped he heard Frank wrong.

"More like _who_ she's doing," Frank said louder. "He bought her flowers and a new kitchen table. Sorry bastard couldn't figure out how to put it together for her though."

"He bought what?! Fucking furniture?! Flowers?! I'll buy her a" Ulysses took a deep inhale and Frank pulled the phone away from his ear quickly, "GODDAMNED WINERY!"

Ulysses had his prosthetic hand on the suitcase full of money that was sitting on the table between him and the Asian man. His fist suddenly collapsed the metal case under his force.

Frank was certain this was his ticket out of Amsterdam. "Remember when you asked if he was bigger than you?"

The crushed suit case was thrown at the wall across the room as hard as he could. Millions of dollars flew out of the case and scattered everywhere. Everyone in the room ducked and moved out of his way.

"Did you kill him yet?" Ulysses' tone was murderous, his eyes dark and staring right at the man across from him.

"No."

"I'm glad I can kill him myself now, but why?" Ulysses held his prosthetic arm out to the buyer, the barrel of his cannon pointed right at his nose.

He bowed his head several times and put his hands up. He pulled out two more cases and agreed to the terms he was asking and then some.

"Its like you don't even listen to me," Frank said mockingly into the phone. "You don't pay me enough, and you told me to watch her, not interfere."

"Where is she now?" he retracted his canon and pointed to the case for one of his men to grab.

"With Sancho at the park." Frank was smiling at Ulysses could hear it.

" _Did he touch her?_ "

"Yes."

Ulysses had just walked out of the building, his arm canon suddenly shot at the truck in front of him that some of his men were about to get into. The intense boom had them cover their ears and duck for cover.

It didn't matter how he touched her, whether it a shake of the hand or fucking her against the kitchen table. It was that he touched her at all. Ulysses was the worst when it came to possessiveness. Things he claimed were meant for only him to enjoy.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Ulysses screamed.

"He's an X-Men." Frank started with. "His name is Colossus." Frank almost felt bad for the kid. Almost.

Colossus? How the fuck would he compete with a guy named for his size alone?! Ulysses refused to believe that she chose another man over him. Mina was his since she healed him I South Africa and nothing was ever going to change that.

Frank continued, "He kept putting his arm around her… but she kept pushing him away."

"You're goddamned right she did!" Ulysses' heart was pounding in his chest, he wanted to kill something. He _needed_ to kill something. The spark of hope in his chest reignited with news of her pushing the other man away.

"Then he kissed her. Shit, probably _still_ kissing her. Haven't checked in on them in a while." Frank said casually, knowing it was going to set Ulysses off again.

The thought of another man touching her soft skin drove his anger towards insanity. There's no room for heartache where rage can fill. Images of her putting her hands on another man, even for healing, filled his mind. Was she leaning into that bastard's touch? Smiling up at him with loving eyes with her arms around him?

Another two trucks blew up, and everyone began to scatter, no longer trusting him not to fire at them. Was his sweet girl writhing under another man with her hair haloed around her? Did she scream _Colossus_ as she dug her nails into his back? NO. That was for him. All of it. All of her.

" **HE'LL CHOKE ON THE SMOKE FROM HIS OWN BURNING FLESH!"** Ulysses roared into the phone and fired his canon at the door he just walked out of. He wanted to set the world on fire. Burn everything in it so that the only thing left for her to touch was him and the smoldering ashes of Colossus.

"What now then? I can come to you and be there by morning." Frank asked hopefully. He already has his bags packed.

" _ **I'm coming home.**_ **"**


	15. Chapter 15

**TheGrandDisciple author note:I hope you all like Disciple. We worked hard and had a long discussion about him. Please enjoy this chapter and the story. Reviews are always awesome**

 **Guys... this chapter is a long time coming. Like we had this one planned down to the detail. It was just both of us thinking of even more ideas to add. Until TheGramdDisciple finally put his foot down and said one thing at a time. Lol**

 **This chapter- Disciple**

* * *

Frank and Mina were sitting in the front room scanning through the channels to see what was on. She came across the FX channel and put the remote down.

"Hey, Frank?" she said and waited for him to look at her. "The Mist is coming on starring... Thomas Jane. Didn't he also play-" she was cut off by Frank.

"I don't give a shit who he played, and The Mist was terrible. Find something worth watching or turn the damn thing off," he said in his best dad voice and muttered to himself, "I won't be compared to him again. Thomas Jane... asshole."

Frank was sitting at the newly built kitchen table that Piotr bought Mina. He had it all put together by the time Mina came back home from her "Date in the park." She saw that Frank also put the flowers in a vase in the center of the table. She was surprised he didn't set them on fire.

"You sure you didn't lose any pieces?" Frank said without looking at her.

Mina bought a puzzle last time they went to the library. She wanted them to work on something together since Frank wouldn't let her win at cards. It was supposed to create the image of a lake surrounded by mountains and trees, titled 'Mountains on Fire.' It was left on the kitchen table at all times, and they would sit there together or do it in passing. Dinner time was puzzle time as well. Some nights when Frank couldn't sleep he would stay up and work on it. It was more therapeutic than he thought a puzzle could be.

"Did you check under your elbow again?" she shot back.

He lifted his muscular forearm, and sure enough, the piece he was looking for was there. "It's called mountains on fire because we haven't done shit with the lake. How do we have all the blue pieces in the center but none of them go together?"

"Because you were adamant on a one thousand piece puzzle. I told you we should have started off small." She rolled her eyes as she kept flipping through the channels.

His phone suddenly played a ringtone he never wanted to hear again. After hearing it on a show, he didn't like that Mina made him watch. He scowled when he heard someone singing, "Who's phone is riiiiing-ing? Mine! It's mine! Who's phone is riiiing-ing? Mine! It's mine! My phone, pho-pho-phone! My pho-pho-phone!"

He glared at Mina, who was rolling on the floor with laughter. "What the fuck?" he muttered before answering it. "Yes, boss?"

Mina stopped laughing and looked at him from her spot on the rug. Frank kept repeating, "Ok. Yea." He pressed his finger against the screen repeatedly before tossing it onto his bag annoyed. He turned to Mina as he grabbed and put on his coat.

"Get your coat kid. Lover boy wants you at the new safe house. We'll be there a few days so bring whatever you need. Make it quick." He ordered and got up from the couch and stretched.

"A please would be nice…" she mumbled and got up.

* * *

Not long after they were in the SUV and on their way. Mina fell asleep in the passenger seat. Not that Frank cared, he preferred the quiet. An hour and a half later, Mina felt herself being shaken awake. She looked out the window to see what appeared to be a private military unit going in and out of something that looked like a two story airplane hanger.

She got out of the truck and immediately saw Ulysses. He was standing outside the large open hangar door in front of a bunch of parked trucks. Her excitement was halted when she saw he was talking, in an unusually friendly manner, to someone she couldn't recall him ever telling her about.

He was noticeably white, was at least six feet tall, slender and had mid back length blond hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail and a matching goatee that hung down to just above his Adams apple. She assumed he was wearing all black based on his trench coat, fingerless gloves, and boots. She was further taken aback to see Ulysses laughing with him and patting him on the back.

Ulysses got excited when he looked up and saw her. He held out his arms to her and smiled wide, "Bokkie! You made it!" If he knew about the Colossus thing, then he either forgave her or forgot all about it. Mina thought it was neither. Frank knew it was neither.

"Didn't really have a choice…" she smiled awkwardly. "What the hell?" she said while looking at his left arm. She stopped a few feet from him in hesitance.

"You like it? It's my new arm. Best tech out on the market right now, it's like I never lost it. I can even make it go 'boom.'" He laughed loudly and used his hands to emphasize an explosion. "Come here- come here. Give me a proper hello."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her. She hated that she missed him like she did, she never got tied up with anyone. It made things easier when you were on the run, but Ulysses Klaue seemed to be a constant in her life these past two months. Slowly pushing his way in where he was not wanted.

Ulysses giggled excitedly at her acceptance of him, deepening the kiss and cupping one hand to her ass. He loved making a show in front of everyone, saying 'look what I got!' When he pulled back from her, he couldn't keep the boastful smirk off his face.

Frank cleared his throat, and Mina realized they were still in front of company, one of which was a stranger. Quickly seeing the unsure look she gave his present company, he was quick to make introductions.

"Mina, meet my Head of Logistics and Liaison, Disciple," he happily introduced. "Disciple, this is the love of my life. My girlfriend, Mina."

Ulysses didn't let go of her waist, keeping just one arm around her. He wanted to see if she would push him away like she did Colossus. When Mina put her hand over his and rubber her thumb across his skin, he giggled again and gave her a giant smile.

Mina rolled her eyes at Ulysses' introduction of her, "I'm not your girlfriend." She hissed at him but smiled at Disciple politely. "Hello. So uh… why do they call you Disciple?"

"Because people tend to follow my words." He said smoothly like it was supposed to mean something.

"Okay…" When she shook his hand, she noticed his brown eyes were almost piercing her in a way. She couldn't look away.

Suddenly he grinned and nodded, putting Mina on edge. "I know to procure whatever you need or desire. I have my ways and the right people at my disposal to do so. I'm the reason Mr. Klaue was able to get a prosthetic arm from the greatest prosthetic maker in the world for a very generous price. Weapons, drugs, vehicles, buildings like this one. Anything you desire."

"So… like anything? _Anything?_ " she asked half in awe, half in skepticism. She was thinking of something random, something she wanted and something ridiculously expensive.

"If you want the autograph of Andy Serkis I can get it. Want to have a thirty percent discount to Harry Potter World? I'll make it happen. I can even get you front row to Swan Lake." He smirked and blinked slowly while keeping their gaze locked.

Was he reading her mind? "Thirty percent you say…" everyone could see the wheels turning in her head. "Could I combine it with another discount or coupon?"

"Oh yes, and it includes the fast pass." Disciple smiled and started to get excited about making a deal.

Frank cleared his throat loudly, making Disciple look at him and see the firm scowl on his face. Only Disciple noticed the very subtle shake of his head.

"So you are the one I have heard about. Mr. Klaue's spiritual _healer_ ," he changed the topic suddenly.

She stood speechless as she stared at him. The exchange seemed to go unnoticed by Ulysses. Frank, however, watched intrigued. Disciple looked Mina over some more and then a flash of a look that could have been anger came and went across his face. She was unable to respond when the exchange passed, instead tucking herself closer to Ulysses. Whatever happened between them affected her.

Disciple turned to Ulysses, "Since I was the mouthpiece in Sydney, as you requested, I do believe that I should be receiving an extra fee Mr. Klaue," he said almost carelessly.

Ulysses looked at him offended. " _Hoerenjong_! As I requested? You were the one who suggested it! We agreed on $50,000. No more. No less." He called him a bastard in his native tongue and curled his hand into a fist.

Disciple smiled, knowing he was going to get what he wanted. "True. I, however, didn't suggest to be alone and surrounded by six men armed with high powered riffles while you hung back with our men. Just because you knew that Justin Reed has a tendency to get on your nerves and set off your temper whenever he tries to lowball you. Don't pretend like you didn't want me to negotiate for you, Mr. Klaue. I even had three of those riffles pointed in my face."

"Why were you the one who made the deal, if they specifically asked for Lee?" Mina cut in. She couldn't help but interfere with this transaction, especially when it looked like Ulysses was being taken advantage of.

Frank stepped forward next to Disciple, giving him a firm look. "Because he's good at what he does. He doesn't take no for an answer. Isn't that right, Disciple?"

Ulysses just glared at him, waiting for the blond man to answer.

Disciple looked from Frank to Ulysses, locking eyes and raising his brows. "Exactly. Tell me you wouldn't ask for another $25,000 for that. It's not like it can't be covered." He tilted his head and blinked slowly, his voice changed to a calm tone. As if $25k was the simplest thing in the world.

Ulysses suddenly looked as if Disciple had a point that couldn't be countered and had Mina pick up a briefcase that was sitting by his feet. He put it on the hood of the truck and opened it, then took out two stacks of bills and handed them to Disciple. She couldn't believe Ulysses was paying this guy more money!

"Thank you, Mr. Klaue. I got a few things to check on inside. I shall see you all later. Frank, Miss Mina," he shook Frank's hand, then Ulysses. When he shook hers, he leaned closer and whispered, " _Mina Kila Mamittuk_ ," before heading off towards the warehouse.

As he walked away, Frank looked at him in bewilderment. Disciple nodded and walked with caution, refusing to turn his back after eyeing him. Frank never liked the way Disciple looked at him, always made him seem like he was up to something. Frank didn't care if he and Domino went way back, he would always keep an eye on Disciple.

* * *

"Frank- clean this up. Come, Bokkie. I want to show you something." Ulysses kept his eyes on Mina as he spoke.

He led her into the warehouse with his arm still around her, leaning in close to her ear and speaking quietly. Mina shivered whenever his warm breath tickled her ear or neck, and Ulysses knew it. Continuously doing it on purpose and even making her giggle.

"I want you to come see what I do for a living. Let me show you how everything works."

"You aren't worried that I will snitch you out?" she teased and elbowed him softly in the stomach.

He chuckled and stopped them in front of a huge cargo container his men were about to open. "Oh no, love. You would have done that a long ass time ago. Now we're together, and you'd be an accomplice at this point."

She lifted a brow and tried to hide her smile, "What if I learned the business then took over? You'd have to compete with me after I learned it all from you."

Ulysses threw his head back and let out a bark like laugh, "Yeh? You gonna take Frank with you too?"

Frank came up behind them and stood on Mina's side, "If mom and dad are getting a divorce, I get two Christmas'."

Mina looked at him over her shoulder, her arms were still around Ulysses' middle. "Who would you pick, Frank? Me right? We had some good times."

"Frank is the most loyal person I know, he'd never leave me unless he died or retired," Ulysses said smugly.

"I'll make you the pot roast you love once a week," Mina said sweetly.

"Deal," Frank smirked and held his hand out for her to shake jokingly.

"Traitors, the lot of you." Ulysses laughed and turned back to the container being opened.

There were five men near the doors of the container that had AR rifles strapped to them and pointed at the container. All of them were wearing tan BDU pants and shirts, some with their sleeves rolled up. Two men opened the doors and moved out of the way.

"It's clear! Get the forklift up here!" One of the men ordered.

While Mina watched on as they unloaded the crates, he took the opportunity to lean down and whisper in her ear. "I missed you, Mina. Did you miss me too?"

She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but Ulysses cut in, "Please, love. Tell me you missed me… so that I know I came _home."_

Mina didn't want to lie to herself or to Ulysses anymore, "I missed you, Lee. Even when you took the term, unlimited text messages literally in your cell plan." She poked fun at him constantly texting her and calling her to hear her voice.

He breathed a sigh of relief and used his nose to nudge her cheek. She turned her head and kissed him softly. "Good girl."

"Boss, did you want to see it, before we moved it on?" One of the men called to him.

Ulysses pulled his gun from his holster and aimed it at the man, "Lekan… You're interrupting… A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT!"

Mina pressed herself against Ulysses, jumping at his sudden outburst. She sneaked her hand across his chest and down his arm, rubbing the skin showing of his forearm. "Ulysses…"

He lowered the gun and nodded at Lekan, who opened one of the crates for them. Ulysses holstered his gun and went on as if nothing happened. "These are top end Hermes two missiles that are about to head out to their new owners. Sydney for these babies, then those trucks over there are going on a plane to Shanghai."

Mina peeked in the crate with wide eyes. They were actually missiles! "How sensitive are they? Like if I sneezed on it, would it blow?"

"I know what you're thinking. The pretty colors are just a distraction, you really don't want to touch it." Ulysses chuckled.

"Yeah, you could lose an arm. Oh, wait." Frank smirked from his spot behind them.

Ulysses scowled at him, and Mina pulled him away from the crate to keep moving. "Don't mind him, he's just upset he can't finish a simple puzzle."

They carried on with the tour, "Loading docs for trucks with guns over there, this side is for shipments and body work. Disciple has them on rotation to change their colors and license numbers."

He showed her where the drugs were dealt with but not stored or shipped. Those were in a completely different location that Disciple managed. "Never shit where you eat, Love. The drugs are in South America at another safe house. Disciple handles that stuff, I don't bother. Drugs sell themselves, the hard work is in these weapons."

Mina shook her head and let go of his hand she was holding, "You have all these resources and a man who claims he can get anything, literally."

"Yeah… and?" he was unsure of where he lost her, she was so excited seeing what he did for a living.

" _And_ you could use them to do some good for the world."

Ulysses bit his lip to keep himself from laughing in her face, "Doing good for the world doesn't get you paid, Bokkie."

Mina reached up and pulled her hair out of the bun she had it in, shaking it loose and running a hand through it. "Why do you have to get paid for doing the right thing? It's just…. Never mind."

Ulysses knew that look, she was about to give up on him. "No. No. Tell me. Let's sit and talk, I want to listen."

Frank and Disciple were standing off to the side and ordering the men around. Both stopped and looked at Ulysses, then to each other. Ulysses Klaue wanted to listen? To a woman?

Frank gave Disciple a confused look, "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know. He's been acting weird since he lost his arm." Disciple shrugged. Disciple knew why Ulysses was acting this way. He was in love. He wouldn't tell Frank that, or anyone else. It wouldn't do good for Ulysses to be seen or spoken of as 'going soft.'

"More like since he got healed…." Frank grumbled. This wasn't the typical girl he wanted to fuck, the boss was whooped.

* * *

Ulysses took her up a lot of steps, making her go first up them so he could watch her ass and she climbed them. "I could eat a peach for hours…" he chuckled and bit his lip.

"What?" she turned to look at him.

"I said we should order pizza." He saved.

He opened the door to his office for her, letting her walk in first. It was a huge room with a set up of a house. The living room was open to the kitchen, and the rooms were along the outer walls. The large glass windows from floor to ceiling on both ends of the luxury apartment that overlooked down to the men working. The other side looked out of the warehouse, to the docs and you would see the ocean.

There was a massive kitchen that looked freshly built and modern furniture throughout it. The stained concrete counter tops with a large center island and a gas stove. It was rustic yet industrial, and Mina was in awe at how beautiful it was.

"Welcome home, Love." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She didn't respond at first, taking it all in and finally realizing what he said. "What?"

"This is yours. All of it is yours. I mean, that's my office in that room on the left but otherwise… this is yours. No more apartment, no more rent to pay. You're home now, Mina." Ulysses nuzzled her neck and cheek as he spoke, placing light kisses as he went.

"But why? I don't understand… I'm not saying I hate it. I… Lee…. What is this?" she spun around in his arms and rested her hands on his chest.

"I built this for you. I wanted to give you something that showed how serious I am about you. Hell, if you don't know- I'm fucking crazy about you, love. I'm not the most pleasing man to be around at times-"

Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You don't say…"

"But I'm trying. I want to be with you, and I want you to… want me too." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Lee… we aren't even dating, and you want me to move in with you? This is a lot… like too much too soon. It's not that I don't like it. I mean, fuck that is a nice dual oven I've always wanted." Mina was trying not to throw anything in his face or break his heart.

"But you don't want me." He nearly whispered. She wanted the giant mutant who offered nothing.

Ulysses grunted in surprise when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, letting his tongue find hers. They both pulled apart and were breathing heavily. Was this goodbye or acceptance?

"I'm not saying no. And I'm not saying yes." Mina still had her fingers massaging the back of his scalp. "Let's take this slow. I am not one to jump into something this serious so fast. And I…" she was going to say that she couldn't hurt Piotr like that but caught herself.

"It isn't safe for you at your apartment. If those men come back… I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Stay here, at least. That way Frank has his own space, you have your own space, and he can keep working." He kept sneaking in quick kisses in between sentences.

"It's not my fault that Frank is on babysitting duty. You can have him get back to work any time. This place is really far away from work, Lee." She was shaking her head.

Ulysses always had a contingency plan, "Mina you don't have to work. Marius is healed and will do fine without you. Trust me, I already talked to him. He said he wants you to be happy and visit when you can."

Mina froze and pushed him back, "YOU QUIT MY JOB FOR ME?!"

"It was for the best love. Come here, I want to show you something else." He smirked and walked further into the apartment.

"No- get back here and talk to me." She scolded but followed him. She was pissed.

He opened one of the bedroom doors down a small hallway and pointed for her to go in. "I got you a present."

"I don't want a fucking present, I want my fucking job ba-" she stopped in her tracks and looked at the bed.

Everything that she wasn't able to bring with her from South Africa was sitting on the bed. All of the vinyl albums she could fit, some pictures and movies and a bunch of clothes that were folded. "Is that…"

Ulysses stayed by the door and scratched his beard, "Frank told me that you were upset that you couldn't take everything. And seeing as you blame me for having to run… I tracked it all down and got it back for you."

She picked up one of the albums and saw it was the exact same that she had with the scuffed edges. "I don't know what to say… thank you."

He opened the other door next to him, "This is your room. This is your bathroom. You don't have to share it with anyone… unless you let me stay the night." He smirked.

"Did you…. Find my Pinterest boards? Cuz I totally saw that waterfall feature on Pinterest."

"I'm a man who wants to show his girlfriend how much he loves her." He said sarcastically. "Of course I stalked your Pinterest!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he held a hand up. "I know you think I don't love you. I don't want you to say it back. Not unless you mean it. I just want to be close to you and see the walls around your heart fall apart." Ulysses kept his voice low, and his head bent, but his eyes never left hers.

His words struck something in her chest, making her breath hitch. He was being sincere and opening up about what he felt. Ulysses was trying, and it was all for her.

She nodded and took a few paces towards him, stepping into his open arms and kissing him.

"So you'll stay? Here with me?" he asked softly.

"Yes. But we aren't together-"

He completely ignored everything after yes and threw his hands up victoriously, "SHE SAID YES! FRANK- SHE SAID YES!"

He ran out of the bathroom and her bedroom to the living room. Mina chased after him. "Wait- no that's not what I meant."

Ulysses ignored her, "This is great! We have to celebrate! Disciple! Where is that slippery bastard- hey! Hey hey! Get the guys together."

Disciple peeked his head out from Ulysses' office, Frank was sitting on the couch cleaning his gun. "For what? Group huddle?"

"We're going out tonight! Everyone gets drinks of me! We're going to fucking party tonight! Disciple- call the club and get us the VIP room and bottle service. Only the best for my girl." Ulysses ordered and clapped his hands together.

"Of course, Mr. Klaue." Disciple bowed his head and went back in the office.

"Boss, the France deal is waiting for an answer back." Frank reminded him without looking up.

"Wait- hold up! Lee, what the fuck?" Mina finally got his attention.

"I'm taking you out. We're going to celebrate this. And I'm gonna show you a night on the town you won't forget!" he promised.

"A club? Lee, I don't do clubs. Too many people and too loud. Can't I just stay here?" she whined. "You guys go without me."

Disciple stepped out of the office when he heard the awkward silence. Slowly walking around the couch and sneaking closer.

Ulysses' eyes turned dark, and he squared his shoulders. Frank stopped cleaning his gun and stood suddenly, knowing the other man's temper warnings. He didn't want Mina with Ulysses but he would he damned if he let that man put his hands on a woman.

"I _want_ you with me. Where you belong. Is it because I'm not taking you to a _**park**_?" he growled dangerously.

She took a step back, his words hitting her hard. She was worried now. He knew about Piotr. "Lee…"

"I know about your Russian, Colossus. I know you saw him while I gone." Ulysses stepped forward.

Frank stepped forward to Ulysses left. Disciple took a couple of steps and casually placed himself between Mina and Ulysses. Frank raised his eyebrows in surprise and mouthed, "Brave bastard."

Mina looked at Disciple but still took the opportunity to step sideways next to him. Putting him more between her and the angry man. Ulysses either didn't notice or care and reached past Disciple and cupped Mina's cheek. Making Frank take a few steps forward hesitantly.

Ulysses stared at her and said "But I can't stay mad at you."

Mina and Frank both breathed easier. Disciple had his hand reaching for something in his coat, and when Ulysses calmed down he stepped back and gave them space again.

"You will come with me tonight. I deserve that, don't I?" Ulysses kept tracing his thumb across her bottom lip.

"I…. I'll go." She agreed and looked away sadly.

His smile returned immediately, "Good girl. I have some business to go take care of. Why don't you take a nice long hot bath? Put on something sexy for me. I'll meet you at the club."

She sighed in defeat and nodded slowly. She hated the bar scene, she liked to drink alone with a good book and her music playing. "Yes, Sir." She muttered.

"Sir? Oh… you naughty girl." Ulysses smirked and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Disciple followed Ulysses after giving Mina a worried look. Frank huffed from his nose and shook his head. Sitting back down on the couch and continuing his gun cleaning.

Once Ulysses and Disciple were out of the room, Disciple turned to Ulysses and glared at him. Making him stop halfway down the stairs. "Do not _ever_ talk to her like that again while I am present. _Ever_ again!"

Ulysses sneered and looked away, knowing he was probably right. That wasn't the way to go about talking to Mina. He gave him a cut nod and exhaled loudly through his nose as he continued down the metal stairs.

"What the fuck just happened?" Mina said out loud when the door closed behind the two men.

"Welcome to the shit show, kid."


	16. Chapter 16

**TheGrandDisciple Author note: The club scene was fun to write. Son does a good job cleaning it up. Glad you all enjoy this story. This chapter was much easier to write**

 **Son of the Mourning- we call it "character development"… this chapter was so much fun to write.**

 **You guys have no idea the constant hilarity that happens in our chats when we co-write…. Like if I could share with you guys without giving away spoilers…. Dang.**

 **Anyway hilarious stuff is coming next few chapters. Can anyone spot the Easter eggs in this chapter?**

* * *

Ulysses was walking around like he was king shit with a smug smile on his face. He left with Disciple and Frank to meet with some men from France. They were interested in alien tech that Disciple had picked up in Sydney. He left Mina back home, and he giggled gleefully at the thought of having her living with him now. He had a woman to come home to, and she wanted him. All the other women he'd been with in the past were only ever short flings or one-night stands. He never let them spend the night, instead sending them out of the room for Frank to take home.

This was more than sexual desire for Mina when he slept in her bed and in her arms, he became addicted. Her warm embrace and chaste kisses lulled him into the best sleep he had since he was a small boy. Since he left her with Frank a month ago, he couldn't sleep for more than a few hours at a time. It was back to his old self-destructive ways of drinking too much, sleeping too little and hardly eating anything more than coffee.

Ulysses had daydreams of Mina taking care of him, making him go to bed at a reasonable hour and sitting still to eat a full meal. She had scolded him many times through text messaging that he had to take better care of himself. It warmed his heart whenever she yelled at him about his sleeping habits. Often replying that he could sleep better if she were beside him. Or the way she would always check him over for injuries whenever they would meet. Always worried about his wellbeing and making him fall in love with her.

"I called Lekan, he's going to bring Mina and meet us at the club," Frank said after he ended the call he was on. He threw his phone into the cup holder next to him as he drove. "Look at this shit… does it ever stop raining here?"

"She likes the rain…" Ulysses said randomly and looked out the window of the backseat.

Frank looked in the rear mirror with a questioning look. Disciple was sitting in the backseat with Ulysses but behind the driver seat. He looked back at the gun for hire with an equally confused look. They had just left the business office downtown after making a deal with the French government for the Chitauri tech. They were now on the way to the club and Mina was supposed to meet them there.

"You sure that Lekan can handle this? He fucks everything up." Ulysses asked after several moments of silence.

"It's fine, Mr. Klaue. I've been keeping a close eye on him. He's young, but he means well. Miss Hawkins will be in good hands." Disciple replied calmly.

* * *

They arrived to the club, Chasing the Mourning around sunset and the place was in full swing. As soon as they stepped through the doors, the owner, Columbia, immediately cleared out the VIP area for them and their first two rounds of beers and shots were on the house.

It was obvious to everyone but Ulysses that she wanted a piece of him. She was an older woman with pale skin, short red hair, big wide brown eyes, wore bright red lipstick, a low cut wife beater that showed off her white bra, a black and gold booty shorts with black fishnet stockings and black high heels. Ulysses was not interested in this woman he did not know yet seemed to know him.

Frank realized just how serious he was about Mina if he was not given this attractive club owner a second thought. Ulysses immediately went for the shots of Vodka while Frank went for a half pint of beer. Disciple ordered a cranberry juice and picked up the first of the joints that came with their drinks. He lit it up, took a deep drag and waited a few seconds before releasing. He seemed to calm down almost right away.

Ulysses was the only one doing the shots, so Disciple passed him the joint. Ulysses took such a big hit, he started to cough halfway through. Yet it didn't stop him from taking more hits.

At that moment some scantily clad women that worked for the club showed up and offered their company. Frank gave one of them a look that made it clear they needed to leave him alone. Disciple picked the Asian woman and had her start massaging his shoulders after he took off his trench coat.

Ulysses accepted the company of the other three, two younger women and the club owner, Columbia. The younger women sat on his lap and rubbed his chest and arms while Columbia rubbed his shoulders and handed him more shots.

When he noticed Frank was sitting and drinking and Disciple was lighting up another joint since he clearly wasn't getting his back from Ulysses. He was thoroughly enjoying his massage as well.

Ulysses leaned forward and set down a half drank bottle of whiskey. "Come on! We're celebrating! Now celebrate damn it!"

"We're building up to it. Not everyone can jump all in like you can, boss" Frank took a sip of his beer and set it back down. He needed to stay on his toes in an open layout place like this. He was always on duty.

An hour in, Disciple was done smoking and Frank had stopped drinking. Ulysses had began checking his watch to see if it was time for Lekan to pick up Mina. There was still an hour and a half. Disciple noticed and watched Ulysses.

Ulysses glared at him and scoffed. "What? Are you going to tell me what else to do and not to do in your presence?"

Disciple chuckled and shook his head. "No. I was going to make an observation actually."

Ulysses rolled his eyes. "Like what? I'm having too much fun?"

"No. I noticed that you're very antsy for her arrival. Yet you had the chance to be with her for the night like you want," Disciple pointed out.

"What are you getting at? How is that any concern of yours?" Ulysses asked annoyed and sucked down another joint.

"Why don't you just listen to him, boss?" Frank chimed in.

"You did that whole spiel about how much you love her and want her-" Disciple started.

"You callin' me a liar?!" Ulysses slammed his real fist in the table, making the women to jump.

"No… but how do you think that looks? Hmm? You want to win her over but you are covered head to toe in women. What do you think will happen when she walks in and sees them all over you?" Disciple leaned back in his chair and stretched his neck from side to side as the woman massaged him.

Ulysses looked from him, to Frank, then to the women. "Go on." He dismissed them all.

Disciple looked over his shoulder and tried to call his girl back. "I meant you, not me! Now she's not coming back…"

"Fuck that, where the hell is the waitress? My hand is warm, it needs a cold beer." He looked out into the crowd looking for the woman with the large tray.

"I wasn't calling you a liar. If you really love Mina, you need to change yourself for the better. Check your temper and actually listen her. Stop with the other women, all of... this!" he said with his hands raised and moving them about signifying the clubbing.

"So no more fun if I want to keep her?" Ulysses asked concerned.

"No. You can still have fun but you need to make her the priority Mr. Klaue," Disciple said.

"Are you even having fun? You've been moody since we got here." Frank asked.

Ulysses clicked his tongue and waved his hand . "Mister, mister, mister. Stop with that bullshit before I shoot you. Call me Ulysses or boss."

"Sorry, Ulysses. That stuff too, the threats, Need to stop. Start being nicer to people and make Mina the priority."

"How do you mean?" Ulysses leaned forward with a curled lip.

"You say you're serious but you can't go one night out without having a woman by your side." Disciple explained.

"Shit or get off the pot," Frank summer up. He quickly added a, "Boss."

"She's done more than you have expected of her. Left her home, her job and her life to be near you. All she asked for was…." Disciple waved a hand in a rowing motion for him to finish the sentence.

"To take it slow…."

"And….?"

"Get to know each other."

"Bingo. She told you she didn't want to come to the club. Obviously she doesn't like large crowds or the bar scene, but you threw a tantrum and got your way again." It could have been the pot, could have been the drinks, but he was going to tell Ulysses Klaue how he saw it.

Frank was more of a translator at this point but putting his two cents in, "You gotta give some to get some. She didn't want me as her babysitter but your forced it. She didn't want to move but she did, or stop working at the café but she agreed. What is she getting in this….hot mess." Frank waved his hand trying to find the word that didn't mean relationship. "Your untapped temper and charming personality?"

He had a point, what the hell was he thinking? Ulysses thought about all of the things he kept demanding from Mina. What was he offering her? He got her the apartment didn't he? Protection from the best mercenary in the world and never having to work again in her life!

"Fuck…" he cursed and bowed his head. He was resting his forearms on the table and his right leg was bouncing up and down.

Ulysses looked up and ran a hand through his hair. "What the fuck do I do?" he grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had the waitress leave and poured himself another three shots.

Disciple looked Ulysses dead in the eye. "You should leave here right now and go to her at the safe house. Spend the rest of the night in her presence. It's time to start listening to her and doing things in a way that is more appealing to her," he said and blinked slowly.

Frank noticed that Ulysses was once again entranced by the look Disciple gave him. Suddenly, Ulysses turned to Frank. "I'm going back to the safe house. Let everyone stay and celebrate. I want to see Mina, now."

Frank was blown away again. He looked at Ulysses and then at Disciple. Disciple smiled and nodded at him. Frank looked back at Ulysses. "Are you sure boss?"

Ulysses got up and went the direction of the exit. Frank looked at Disciple and asked, "You coming?"

Disciple suddenly stood up and looked towards the exit on the other side of the club and looked anxious. "I'll call a cab. Go on," he said as he put his trench coat back on. "I have other business I need to handle and will be back at the base in a while."

Suddenly he was halfway across the room. Frank shook his head and went outside.

* * *

Ulysses knew that Disciple was right, he needed to get home to Mina and apologize for how he treated her earlier. She had just given him the chance to prove himself to her, and he went and acted like his typical jerk self. Mina deserved to be treated right, and he had some making up to do.

So what if he was a bit tipsy? He didn't even finish the bottle of whiskey, he was good to drive. He reached for the handle of the driver's door, but someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him to the door behind it.

"No, you don't. I'm driving you." Frank grunted and opened the door for Ulysses to get in the back seat.

"I'm alrigh'. I know the way home." Ulysses tried to argue.

"It's bad enough you're going back drunk, do you want her mad at you for _driving home drunk too?"_ Frank pointed out and nodded for him to get in the truck.

"Point." Ulysses agreed immediately and got in the back. "She's already on my ass for not drinking enough water…"

As Frank was backing out, he saw Disciple standing by an SUV with two men. One older in a long coat and the other was a tall, angry looking man in with long blond hair. Frank looked on angrily but said nothing when Ulysses began talking. He was not going to forget what he saw though.

Frank was hoping the drive would be quiet while Klaue thought about what he was gonna say to Mina. Maybe even luck out, and he would pass out. Frank was never that lucky.

"I mean I just want to be with her all the fucking time. Ya know?" Ulysses was sitting in the center seat and leaning forward, with his elbows on the backrest of Frank's seat and the passenger.

He wouldn't shut up about Mina. All the whiskey caught up to him and he was trying to prove to Frank that Disciple was wrong. He loved Mina and would do anything to prove it.

"There are other women in the sea, whatever they say. Why this kid? There are a ton of better look- "

"Oi! She's fuckin' perfect! Don't fucking talk about her like that." Ulysses warned as he put the barrel of his gun to back of Frank's head.

It caught Frank off guard, he didn't know that Ulysses had his gun out of it's holster. What the hell was he doing back there? Were they supposed to just forget he had three women on him tonight?

Ulysses pointed the gun down and used it to casually point as he spoke in reference. "I just want her. I can't explain it… I don't find other women attractive anymore. Like- not even remotely. Believe me, I tried while we were in Argentina."

"You hooked up with those twins in Argentina." Frank rolled his eyes.

"No. I didn't. Had them dance around naked for a bit and play with each other. But nah… Mina is…. She's all I fucking want." Ulysses used the barrel of the gun to scratch the top of his head.

"So, take her to bed and get it over with. It's her hard to get games that got you hooked." Frank suggested and messed with the wiper knob. "Would it kill us to get something American for once?" he growled angrily at the Range Rover.

"S'more than that…. Something more than physical."

"Like _feelings?_ Emotions and shit?"

"Something like that. You ever been in love, Frank?" Ulysses tapped Frank in the shoulder with the barrel of his gun.

He was tense but answered, "Love makes you stupid, it gets your killed."

"Worth it." Ulysses sighed and sat back in his seat.

* * *

Ulysses walked through the door and called for Mina, "Bokkie! I'm home!"

She didn't respond, but Lekan was standing by the counter drinking a bottle of water. "She's still getting ready, boss."

Ulysses nodded and walked down the hallway to her room. "Take the night off, Lekan. Go to the club with the others if you want."

The bedroom door was opened, but he could hear the faucet in the bathroom. He chose to wait for her and give her space to finish dressing.

He walked over to the record player he got for her, taking one of the many albums out of his sleeve and placing it on the record player. He nodded his head with the beat as he kept looking through her albums.

Mina was pulling her shirt over her head when she heard the music through the door. She knew she didn't leave it on when she came to take a bath. Was that one Lekan guy still in her room? He scared her earlier when he just walked into her room without knocking.

She turned the light off before slowly opening the door to peek and see who was in her room. She saw Ulysses facing the window where her records were stacked by. He was bouncing his head to the beat of the music.

"Temptations? Didn't peg you for a Motown guy." She said from the doorway.

He didn't jump, he just looked at her over his shoulder. "Sorry. The door was open."

"I thought that guy was taking me. What happened? Are you hurt?" she worked herself into a worry and crossed the room to check him over.

He gave a small smile and shook his head, "No. I'm not hurt. I just wanted to see you… because I'm…." Ulysses let Mina cup his face and do her own assessment. It always made him feel giddy when she fussed over him.

"Are you drunk?" she asked suddenly.

"Maybe? I just wanted to apologize. For earlier. It wasn't fair to you, and you shouldn't ever be treated like that." He covered her hand on his face with his own.

"It's alright… no worries." She blushed and looked away, she didn't do well with confrontation like this.

"No, it's not. You have given me the greatest opportunity to prove myself to you…. To show you that I can be what you need me to be. Then I went and fucked up, being the typical ass that I am."

Mina gave him a small smile, "You can be an ass sometimes…"

Ulysses used his prosthetic thumb to softly trace her bottom lip. When she flinched at the nonhuman touch, he pulled the hand back and looked away. "When I found out that you were with… him… I couldn't think straight, and I lashed out at you. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me, or worse become afraid of me. Because I would never hurt you, Mina."

Mina knew it must have taken a lot of courage and a lot of liquor for him to come all the way back to the warehouse and apologize in person. Ulysses was a man who got what he wanted without having to ask more than once. That didn't mean she was going to bend to his every command or wish, hell no. She did understand how he was trying to change for her and that meant a lot to Mina.

"Thank you. I accept your apology and would like to offer one in return." She started to blush and break eye contact. "It wasn't fair to you- the Colossus thing. I mean… finding out like that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way or rub anything in your face. Knowing how you felt about me- I mean _feel_ about me, it wasn't fair to you that I acted in such ways."

He breathed a sigh of relief, she was choosing him over the Mutant.

"BUT- it also isn't fair to him. This, I mean. Us being together like this isn't fair to him either." She added.

His mind screeched to a halt, and his temper was starting to rise. Seeing the look in her eyes made him take a deep breath before speaking, "You love him."

"No. I don't know. What the hell is love anyway? I can't even figure out my feelings for you, Lee. You both show up out of nowhere and push all these feelings on me. Then you both are constantly coming and going in my life and confusing the hell out of me." Mina started to rant and ran her fingers through her still damp hair. "Hell, the only constant in my life right now is Frank. Do you know how pathetic that is?"

That made him laugh. He put both hands on her hips and brought her closer to him. "Dance with me."

"What? Here? Now?" she laughed.

He nodded and bit his lip, "Yeh. Why not? I wanted to dance with you tonight, we can do that right here. Music's better anyhow." He started to move both back and forth. He didn't want to argue with her about seeing Colossus again, he wanted to see her smile.

She moved her hands from his arms to lace around his neck and move with him. "Lee, we can still go to the club. I know how bad you wanted to go. I can be ready in a few more minutes."

He shook his head and looked down at her, "No. You didn't want to go to the club. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. I wanted to go to the club to show off. But what I want more is to be with you. Here in your arms hidden away from the world."

"Didn't know you were the romantic type." She teased and started moving with him around the room in slow circles.

" _I know you wanna leave me…"_ he sang along to the song, _"But I refuse to let you go. If I have to beg, plead for your sympathy."_

Mina joined in with him on the last line, laughing, _"I don't mind 'cause you mean that much to me."_

He spun her around and kissed her when she came back again. "You bring out the best in me." He countered to her previous statement. "Besides, I want to spend more time with you. You said you wanted to take this slow. I want to get to know you better. So, you can't use that excuse later when I do something foolish like try and marry you."

She laughed loudly and threw her head back, "OH! You have jokes? So how would marrying me would be a foolish thing to do?"

He smirked at the attitude written across her face, "Marrying you wouldn't be foolish. It would be the smartest thing I ever did. It's the _trying_ part. You don't take well when someone tells you what to do. So that's my plan."

"Plan?"

"Play hard to get. Make you fall in love with me, have you chase me instead. Then you're gonna be the one doing something foolish." He gave her a wink.

"Foolish for marrying you? Or trying? This is getting confusing."

"Both. But never mind that- tell me about you." he spun them both around and picked up the pace of their footwork with the song change. Taking more of an electric slide style of foot work that made her laugh and bury her fingers in his hair.

"I'm twenty-eight, Five foot four and I'm an Aquarius." She started to rub her fingers at the base of his skull.

"Give me more than what I've already seen in your file. I want to know the real Mina. Oh, and stop lying to yourself, love. You're five foot two." He leant down and kissed her forehead. "I want you to know the real me. Not what you see on the news, not what SHIELD or any of those bastards say about me."

Feeling his posture stiffen she stretched up on her toes and kissed him. A deep growl came from somewhere in the back of his throat when she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. He pulled away while chuckling darkly, "You've gotta stop that if you want me to play this 'taking it slow' thing."

She tilted her head back and looked up at him, ignoring his comment. "I like music, all kinds of it. My favorite color is green, and I love anything strawberry flavored. I love to cook all the time, but I am extremely picky. I love cheese, and I love eggs, but they can never be touching. I refuse to eat anything that came from the sea. Even though I'm a chef, I know that rare steak tastes better, but I only eat well-done meat. The thought of eating something that is still bleeding just makes me want to puke."

He gave her a curious look before finally smiling and spinning her around again. "That…. Was a lot of information at once but I think I got it all. I listen to all types of music as well. My favorite color is green, just like those big eyes of yours. I have a sweet tooth for dark chocolate, mainly the raspberry flavors. I'll eat just about anything that's put in front of me except seafood."

"Are you allergic to seafood? Or do you just hate it like I do?" she was idling tracing his ear with her fingers, making him shiver.

"It scares me. Cuttlefish and such. Saw a documentary once, it was terrifying." He explained and slowed their dancing to a stop. "Come with me? I want to grab a drink, you need one too."

* * *

He pulled her by the hand towards the bar area at the back of the apartment. It was behind the wall of the kitchen and had the large floor to ceiling windows that over looked the docs. She went to stand by the window while he went behind the bar.

When he came up behind her, he pressed a glass of whiskey on ice in her hand. "I have to admit that I cheated a bit with building this for you. Yeah, I stalked your Pinterest, but I knew you would have loved the view of the city and the sunset. I knew you were like me and enjoyed the solace of the night."

She smiled over her glass, "I like it because the lights are pretty."

"And because the lights are pretty." He agreed and moved away from her. There was a large touch screen panel on the wall that gave you control to most of the apartment. He turned the lights down and put on some music.

When he came back towards her, he sat in one of the arm chairs facing the giant window. Now that the glare of the lights wasn't blocking the view they could enjoy their drinks and keep talking. With the glass of whiskey in one hand and tapping his thigh with the other.

"Come sit with me, Bokkie."

She didn't hesitate this time. She slowly slid into his lap and tucked her legs sideways, taking more of a bridal style seat. Mina rested her head on his shoulder and tucked her face into his neck. Ulysses sighed and rested his head on hers.

"Is this…." She lifted her head up and tried to listen to the song playing through the speakers in the ceiling. "Did you put on Ice Cube?"

He chuckled and started to bounce his head to the beat. "I love the classics."

"You keep surprising me. I didn't think you liked cool stuff." She put her head back down on his shoulder.

"You callin' me old? Another misconception people have of me that I'm not caught up with pop culture." he peeked an eye down at her. "Get up a second, love. Need to refill my drink."

He tapped her thigh with his hand, but she pushed him back down, "I'll get it, I need a refill anyway."

She got up and took his glass from him, running her hands along his arm as she walked around. While at the bar she continued their conversation, "How do you like your drinks? Mixer? Straight? Do you want to try it how I like it?"

"I will drink anything. I don't care if it's got a little umbrella in it." He called over his shoulder. "Except drinks with too much sugar. Those daiquiris give me headaches from how much sugar they have."

"I should be serving you some fucking water. I know you drank a lot before coming here, you didn't drive, did you?"

He could feel her scowling at him from behind, "Of course not, Frank drove. I may have had a bottle of whiskey before coming… but that's nothing. I can hold my own."

"I just healed your liver last time you came home. You're putting it through hell already. I'll have to heal it again soon." She scoffed at the thought, "Probably by the end of the week at this rate."

He knew she couldn't see his face, but he was sporting a huge grin. She called this home. This was her home now, not the building per se. It was anywhere he was, and that was exactly how he thought of her. She might not realize it now, but she was coming around.

She pressed the cool glass to the back of his neck and laughed when he jumped. He held a hand out to help her back into his lap. In his mind, this was her rightful place where she belonged. When she was in his arms he felt at home, it was everything he didn't know he needed.

He took a sip and licked his lips, "Is that cinnamon?"

"Yeah, gives it a bit of a kick but makes it smoother. I shake it with a few cinnamon sticks and pour over ice. I was surprised there were any over there, actually." She mused and sipped her own drink.

"Shhh… shh shh- it's my favorite part." He shushed her and put his finger up.

" _Even saw the lights of the Goodyear Blimp, and it read Ice Cube's a pimp!"_ both rapped in unison to the song.

Ulysses turned to kiss her, but she had the same idea, and their noses hit. They both snorted but managed to find each other's lips. As much as he wanted to turn the late night make out session into something more, he didn't push it. He was quickly realizing that if left alone, Mina would come to him willingly. It was all part of his plan after all.

"Aside from what you know by stalking me on social media… what else do you want to know?" Mina let her fingertips draw little patterns on his chest over his shirt.

They spent the rest of the night and early morning in each other's arms. They talked for hours about everything and nothing.

Mina explained how she's been on her own since she was a kid. Being in an orphanage since she was born, getting shipped around from place to place. She ran away from the orphanage when she was twelve. Just living day every day like it was her last until she was of age to work. At least until she _looked_ of age to work.

"You don't know who your parents are?" he asked softly. Ulysses was playing with a lock of her hair.

"My mom died giving birth to me. Don't have a father, at least not on record." She said sadly.

"That's gotta be lonely. Not having a family or nothing."

"Yeah…. It is." She sniffled, "Always wanted a family through…"

He strategically changed topics, not wanting to upset her with talks about loneliness and family.

Eventually, she fell asleep during one of his stories about Wakanda.

Ulysses put both glasses on the side table and scooped his arms under her as he rose from the armchair. His leg had fallen asleep, but he managed through the pins and needles as he walked her to her room. He laid her on her new bed, taking her shoes off and tucking her under the comforter.

"As long as I breathe, I will call you my home." He said softly and pressed his lips to her temple before turning off her light and closing the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so stoked for this chapter.**

 ***whispers* Frank and mina get in a fight.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and questions. I forgot to mention last chapter that Disciple is an OC and not a marvel character. He is our very own TheGrandDisciple!**

 **I hope you guys get the Easter eggs in this one.**

 **TheGrandDisciple author note: Son Of The Mourning got to write the fun stuff then made my sad part even sadder.**

* * *

Mina rolled over and stretched, trying to wake up from the late night she had. She sat up and looked around, wondering how she got in bed. Then immediately looking under the covers to see if she still had clothes on.

"Oh, thank god…" she was still fully clothed, minus her shoes.

She looked over to the other side of the bed, it was still neatly made, and the unshaped pillow told her that she slept alone. Part of her was relieved that Ulysses didn't push more than what she was ready for. Yet she felt lonely knowing that she woke up alone like she had for years.

She looked at the small digital clock on her bedside but was distracted with the large vase of flowers blocking it's view. Mina reached out and touched one, almost flinching when she felt that it was cold.

"Oh they're strawberries!" she said to herself.

They were cut to look like roses and were on sticks that kept them upright in their little vase. It was an edible arrangement of her all favorite time fruit, strawberries. There was a small white card bent in half on the nightstand next to it.

' _Bokkie,_

 _I wish I could have stayed with you, but I am being a good little arms dealer.  
If I weren't limited on space on this tiny card, I would explain, in great detail,  
what would have happened if I had stayed. I had to leave for work- fucking French bastards.  
When I get back, I am all yours._

 _Your boyfriend,  
Lee'_

She snorted at the card, she could see him smiling and winking at her in her mind. It was sweet of him and made her blush. She put the card back on the nightstand and got out of bed to shower and change.

* * *

Frank was in the kitchen, sitting at the counter with his newspaper and coffee. "Long night, eh kid? You two make up?" he smirked.

"I was going to share these with you, but now you can go fuck yourself." She set them on the counter between them. She was on the sink side across from him and eating a strawberry off the stick.

"I've already had breakfast and lunch. Like a normal person."

"Six cups of coffee and half a slice of toast isn't breakfast. Wait- maybe in America…" she tilted her head and thought about it.

"You're in a good mood today. Finally fuck the tension between you two away? " Frank slipped his coffee.

"No. I don't think so." She shook her head.

Frank choked on his coffee, almost spitting it all over her. He started coughing while laughing and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "You don't know if you fucked him? Damn. That's cold blooded. I can't wait to talk shit to him later."

"I was talking about the tension being gone. Ass." She threw the stick at him, and he put the paper up to block it. "Besides what do you care?"

Frank folded the paper up to show the crossword puzzle and pulled a pen out of his laptop bag on the counter. "He didn't take advantage of you did he?" he ignored her question and pretended to be casual about the questions.

"O. M. G. you care about me." He said with a giddy tone.

He scowled, "Don't spell it out, say the whole fucking thing. I hate those damn text abbreviations, and I hate hearing them out-loud."

"You're avoiding the question." She said in a sing-song voice while smiling.

"You're avoiding mine. Answer me, kid. He didn't hurt you, did he?" he put the paper down and leaned his elbows on the counter. His look was serious and made her suspicious.

"No, he didn't. Not that it's any of your business, but he was very sweet the whole night. We danced, talked and drank. He tucked me in and left me alone in my room." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You tell me if things get out of hand with him. I'll set him straight. I don't care if he is my boss, no man ever puts his hands on a woman." Frank said firmly and picked the crossword back up. As if nothing happened with his warning.

"What about the women before me? Am I the only one who gets special treatment? Oh…. You like me!" she clapped her hands and pointed at him.

He rolled his eyes, and looked back to his crossword puzzle, "Five down… another word for pain in the ass… four letters…. Starts with an M…. ends with an A."

Mina shook her head at is poorly executed joke, "That was such a dad joke. Oh my god you think of me as your responsibility like your kid."

"No, I don't. I call you a kid because you're immature. I take care of you like a child because you can't do it yourself."

"Fuck off! I can take care of myself- I was doing just fine until you guys showed up. I had a roof over my head and a job." She shot back.

"You were a loner who STILL lacks proper social skills. You ate goldfish crackers on the couch for several days watching shark week." His brow was quirked, challenging her.

"Shark week is a world-wide holiday, that's how it was meant to be celebrated. Don't sit there all high and mighty because you were sitting right fucking next to me eating those fishies!" She threw another stick at him.

"Had to save your ass in the alley." He crossed his arms, check mate.

She huffed, and her cheeks turned red. "I didn't ask for your help-"

"You were literally screaming for help."

"I get it. You are trying to be the cool dad right now. The whole tough guy role model who turns my life around. Fuck off, Disney! I can hold my own when I need to." she was getting angry now.

Frank's plan was working, he wanted to see how far he could push her now. "You don't even know how to shoot a gun, let alone throw a punch."

"Yeah huh." She said immaturely.

Frank crossed his arms and smiled. "I don't think so. You won't bring yourself to handle a gun. You're too prim and proper."

She clenched her jaw for a moment, and it twitched. "I'm not that kind of girl. I know that's how women were when you were my age old man, but I am like one of the guys!"

Frank laughed a little bit and shook his head. Amused by the old man crack. "Sure you are. Like one of those guys from that scripted reality T.V. show New Jersey Pier or whatever it is. Tough and intimidating until a real fight comes. Then you'll be on the counter top screaming and wailing."

"Put a gun in my hand, and I'll prove I can handle it!"

Frank put his feet up on the counter with his ankles crossed and interlocked his fingers behind his head. "I wasn't talking about cocks, Mina. Now stop trying to convince me you're that tough and hard. I know you don't have it in you like most anything else."

Mina shoved his feet off of the counter and got in his face. "I do so." She wanted to smack that smirk right off his mug.

Frank's smile grew wider. "Are you sure? Playing with a gun isn't very lady like."

Mina didn't realized it happened until she did it. His stupid wink set her off, and she punched Frank in the mouth. His head shot back, and he dropped his hands from behind his head. Trying to keep his balance from falling off the stool. She stood surprised rubbing her hurting knuckles on her right hand with her left and stared at Frank. He tapped his bottom lip with his fingers a couple of times before looking at the blood on his fingertips.

He chuckled with a satisfied grin and gave a nod of approval. "Alright, you can throw a punch, but I'm still not sure you have what it takes to handle a gun." He ran his tongue over the split in his lip.

"I'll show you I can handle a gun better than you could ever handle a woman!" Shy apologetic Mina had left the building.

He raised his brows and said, "Prove it."

* * *

Frank led her to the roof with one of his bigger black duffel bags. The sun was setting to the West, Mina still squinted when she walked out the heavy metal door behind him. He made her carry a trash bag full of empty bottles and cans to be the targets.

"FUCK! My hand still hurts. You really are a block head gun for hire." She was clenching her hand and looking at her knuckles.

"Heal yourself and stop whining. Or did you forget about that too?" he said sarcastically without looking back.

"Tried. I cant. I'm too pissed at you."

He threw the bag on the ground and turned to look at her seriously, "So you have no powers when you're angry?"

"Guess not. I can't heal your lip either, not that I would want to. You deserved that." She put her hands on her hips.

He held his hand out for hers, "Can you pass it along? Like last time?"

She grabbed his hand and scowled at him as she passed the bruised and swollen knuckle pain to him. He winced but held on to her. "Guess I can. Still can't heal though."

"Well at least now you don't have the excuse that your hand hurts when you miss the target." He smirked and quirked a brow.

He made her set them up on the squared iron railing at the edge of the roof. She set up three cans and three bottles in mixed order while he squatted down and looked through the duffel bag.

"We're going to start off a smaller caliber." He explained as he shuffled through the bag and pulled out a 9MM Glock.

Mina didn't wait for him to keep talking on and on about safety and other stupid things. She grabbed the gun, pulled the slide back and loaded the chamber quickly. He tried to tell her to wait, but she aimed the gun at the bottles and squeezed the trigger.

All six bottles and cans exploded or flew off the ledge one after the other. Frank was frozen in his place, his hands still out to try and grab the gun from her.

"Give me that!" he snatched the gun out of her hand and pulled the clip. He counted the rounds left and looked around the roof.

Sure enough, six rounds were missing. He was looking around to see if Ulysses had one of the guys out here with a rifle cheating for her. It was a long shot, but he wouldn't put it past Ulysses. The man did some weird shit.

"Beginners luck. Go set 'em up again." He grunted as he nodded to the railing.

"Fuck you! I won!" she flipped him off with both hands as she walked backwards to the railing.

He held the gun out to her grip side first. She reached for it, and he pulled it away quickly. "Slower this time. Pay attention."

She rolled her eyes, took the gun, pulled the slice back and held it up again. She didn't use two hands last time, and Frank made sure she did this time. "Eh! Both hands."

She sighed but said nothing. Taking a better stance and cupping the pistol and her fist in the other hand. Again she hit the targets one by one with two second intervals.

"Slow enough for you, old man?" she gave him the gun willingly this time.

"Who taught you how to shoot?" he asked as he pulled the clip and started reloading.

"No one. Never shot before." She walked back to set up more targets.

"Bullshit. You didn't learn that from watching John Wick a hundred times."

"Point and shoot. That's pretty much all it is. And it was Point Break." She shrugged.

"Point and shoot- no it's not! There's wind factor, there's…. You're too close. We're moving back, different gun." He tucked the 9MM in the back of his pants and went through the duffle bag again.

He pulled out an AK-47 and slid a long clip into it. When she met him at the other end of the roof, he held it out to her. "You know how this works?"

"Yeah, yeah. Point and shoot. Gimme."

As if she had done it a million times she slid the rail back and loaded the chamber. Taking another stance that Frank would have used himself. One by one the bottles exploded, and she did a little dance in a circle afterwards.

"I really didn't think I would hit them this far!" she laughed.

Frank was suspicious as fuck now. "You've never shot a gun before?"

"Nope. Never held one until you gave me that pistol." She held the rifle back to him.

He shook his head with firm scowl in place. "I want to try something. I am going down there, and you're going to shoot them however I set them up."

"Uh…. Alright but, duck alright?" she said hesitantly.

Frank squatted down behind one of the metal covered electrical boxes with the trash bag of bottles next to him. He didn't say anything before grabbing one and throwing it up and to the left.

With no warnings given, Mina cursed and fired quickly. "Shit! Shit!"

The bottle exploded before it hit the ground, she hit it while in the air.

"Hell yeah!" she whooped.

He grabbed two bottles and threw them the other direction. Again she hit them with only one shit each. He started to throw them faster and harder all over the place, even towards her. She didn't miss a single one.

He ran out of bottles and yelled, "HOLD FIRE!"

He stood up and walked back to her smiling from ear to ear. He snatched the rifle from her hands and threw it back in the bag.

"Mad that I'm winning?"

"This isn't a game anymore, kid. How the hell are you a good shot with no training or experience? No fucking way. You gotta be fucking with me." He rubbed his stubble with one hand while looking down at her.

"I secretly work for a huge organization called 'I told you so.' Ever heard of it?" she was having too much fun.

"I have an idea. Turn around." He said and bent over to look through the bag again.

She could hear him setting up things on the large metal electrical box.

"Alright, come here." He took a step over to give her room.

He laid out a small blanket over the metal surface, he used it when he had to stake out or set up a long distance shot while laying down. On that small blanket was a weapon that was tore down and in many pieces.

"Put it together." He ordered and crossed his arms.

"I don't know how the hell to do that." She huffed.

"Humor me."

She picked up two pieces then set them back down. She picked up each individual one and set it back down. Then Mina grabbed piece by piece in proper order at a steady pace. The dismantled rifle was now whole again with the chamber open, proper handling when working with a weapon.

"Do you have photographic memory?" he didn't move from where he was.

"I lose my keys every day, Frank."

"You've never seen me put this rifle together, even when cleaning. I just got it." He shook his head and stared at the rifle.

"Are you asking me or telling me-OW!"

Frank used her distraction against her and threw an empty can that he kept behind his back. It hit her hard in the forehead and fell to the floor.

"What the fuck, man?!" she cursed and rubbed her forehead.

"I was testing you."

"Did I fucking pass?" she snapped.

"I don't know. Still trying to figure it out. Where did you grow up? Who did you hang out around before the boss came sniffing?" Frank changed the topic.

She stopped rubbing the red mark on her face and put her arms out to her side, "You already know I'm an orphan! What did you call me? Socially retarded? Whatever answer you want I can't give it to you. I don't know how I do it. It's fucking point and shoot to me!"

"How did you know how to put it together?"

"I didn't! I just went with what felt right. I mean context clues, ya know? I know what a gun is SUPPOSED to look like so the barrel and that handle part were easy enough. Why are you being a dick about this? I fucking won, now you can suck a cock." She wanted to hit him again.

"Because someone like you shouldn't know how to put together a gun that just came on the black market a week ago! Because you can't put a puzzle together with me! Or that one time you locked yourself in the freezer at work!" Frank had his hands in fists at his sides, and he yelled back at her.

They both stopped and looked around, there was a loud buzzing noise getting closer. A drone popped up over the railing and was hovering at the other end of the warehouse where the bottles were set up. Frank knew it was that latest shipment that came this morning. Disciple had ordered them for some project Ulysses had him working.

He pulled out a long gold bullet from his inner coat pocket. It was nearly six inches long and pointy. He held it out to her, "Shoot the drone."

She took the bullet and slid it in the chamber, forcing the rail forward and locking it in. She extended the two feet towards the front of the rifle and set it up on the metal box. She took a knee and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Frank stood behind her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He gave her a 50 caliber rifle thinking that it's power alone would throw her off her shot.

Mina followed the drone, moving her body along with it's dipping sways. The adjusted the scope then took two deep breaths and squeezed the trigger. The drone exploded, and its carcass rained down on Disciple. Frank scowled again, she took the shot better than he would have thought.

"I JUST BOUGHT THAT!" they could hear Disciple yell from the ground.

"How did you know how to brace for a rifle this big?" he ignored the screams from the ground.

"Common sense? The bigger the bullet the bigger the kick right? I'm not some sleeper agent or whatever you're thinking."

"I don't understand it, kid. You know how to shoot, but you don't know how to fight?" he asked her without the anger in his tone.

"I did punch you." she pointed out and stood up.

"You need to know how to fight though. A sucker punch isn't fighting." He started to put the guns away.

Mina folded the blanket and handed it back to him, "The whole reason we're up here is to prove to you that I can take care of myself. And I did. But it's still not good enough for you. You ARE a fucking dad with these unrealistic expectations."

"Come here I want to show you some moves. Take some jabs at my hands." He put his hands up, palms facing her and he planted his feet.

"Now you want me to hit you? Kinky shit, father time."

"Stop fucking around and do as I say." He growled angrily. The dad comments were getting to him.

"This is pointless! You're just looking for a way to make fun of me or something. Like you're waiting for me to mess up so you can rub it in my face." Her cheeks were turning pink. She didn't like the peer pressure going on.

"I'm being serious. You need to know this stuff. I can't always be around to take care of you." he put his hands down and stood up straight.

"I don't need you to take care of me."

"Damn it, Lisa! I'm trying to protect you!" he snapped.

Mina flinched, giving him a confused look, "Who's Lisa?"

"What? Who told you that name?"

"You did. You just called me Lisa." She pointed at him.

"I said, Mina." He shook his head and turned to pick the duffel bag up.

"Bullshit- you never call me Mina." She crossed her arms and waited for him to answer her.

"Leave it alone, kid!" Frank snapped.

"Frank. Talk to me."

"I SAID LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE!"

Frank turned around and slammed him fists against the steel power box. Mina slowly approached him and placed a hand on his back. He wouldn't look at her. She jumped up to sit on the metal box, while he leaned against it and rubbed his back.

"You want me to trust you, the please talk to me. What is this with being fatherly to me and calling me Lisa?"

He exhaled and looked at her. "I had a daughter named Lisa. She would be around your age now."

"Do I remind you of her or something?" Mina asked.

Frank looked her over. "You look how I imagine she would these days. You even have some of the mannerisms she showed."

Mina felt a cross of sadness and curiosity. "What happened to her?"

Frank took a shaky breath and stood up strait. "That is my own business, Mina. **Leave. It. Alone.** "

"You can't just start like that and then stop telling me."

"Watch me!" he turned his back to her and moved to pick up the duffle bag.

Mina stepped in front of him and glared. "Then I guess you really don't trust me then. I shouldn't have bothered ever trusting you."

He sighed defeated and glanced sideways, not moving his head, "Can you handle knowing it?" he couldn't mert her gaze.

Mina nodded so Frank began. "I had a family once a upon a time. My wife Maria, my son Frank Jr and my daughter... Lisa. She was the older of the two."

Mina's eyes grew wide upon hearing that revelation but said nothing as Frank continued.

"My family was killed twenty two years ago in a massacre at Central Park. It was a gang war that they... were caught in... the middle. I arrived late because I was picking up Lisa's birthday present. When I got to our favorite spot to... to..."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "What happened?"

He looked away and then down as he fought his tears. "They had all three been killed. Maria and Frank had been executed. Shot, in the back of the head," he stammered. "But Lisa. She was still alive," he stopped for a moment and started to sob. "I held her in my arms as she bled out for her stomach and neck wound. Reassuring her that she was going to be okay until..." he couldn't finish.

Mina gasped and hugged Frank. To her surprise, he hugged her back and began to cry. He kept mumbling, "I'm so sorry Lisa."

She finally understood why he had taken such a shine to her and why he had been acting the way he had been towards her. Even more so, his initial reluctance to have anything to do with her. The story he told sounded really familiar and then it set it in. She had probably the greatest and most dangerous man as her surrogate father. Frank is the Punisher.

Soon after he let go of her, wiped off his eyes and then took a few steps away. He grabbed and threw one of the empty beer bottles against the floor of the roof.

He screamed at the offending bottle's remains as loud as he could. All the pain he felt from reliving those memories were too much for him. " **FUCK!"**

When he turned around, she hugged him as if she were his daughter and tried to take away his pain. He carefully pulled away and shook his head.

Instead she held his hand. "I'm so sorry I made you rehash that."

He waved her off. "No, don't apologize," he said and took a deep breath. "I kept that in for too long. It must be your power because I feel a little bit better now that I did. But don't ever try to take that pain from my heart again. It's a part of who I am now."

Mina nodded and then Frank nodded, "I need a drink. Let's go."

She smiled. "Yea. Lets go punish our livers," she said with a wink.

Her glared at her and opened the heavy metal door for her to go downstairs.

* * *

Frank left the truck with a valet service and walked with Mina along the long strand of bars. It was very popular with the local college kids and tourists, but Frank was a firm believer in 'Any port in a storm.' They walked into the first pub that wasn't too over crowded and went to the bar in the center of the room.

It was a classier style place that didn't play the loud trance dancing music. That's all Mina cared about, Frank just wanted a beer. He found them a spot and put his hand up to signal the bartender. "What are you having, kid?"

"Anything cold, cheap and domestic." She said as she put her coat on the back of her stool and sat next to him.

"Atta girl. Craft is for sissies." He chuckled and gave his order to the bartender.

They stayed at the bar for hours, losing track of time or how many beers they had. Mina was keeping up with Frank, and their conversations varied from music to movies and science. They watched a few people play pool from across the room but didn't want to lose their spot, so they stayed put.

"So with your healing thing, you don't get drunk or what? I'm just surprised that you're that tiny and keeping up with me." He said after another round was dropped off in front of them.

"I can get drunk, it's hard to explain. I can cleanse my liver whenever I want. Like sober up in a few seconds. Otherwise yeah, I can hang. Couldn't tell you why or how, but when I do hit that limit… man, I get kinda moody." She laughed.

"Like bitchy?"

"Like punchy." She held her fist up for reference.

"So you can sober yourself up whenever you want?" he asked and took a long drink of his beer.

"Yeah, but I don't. No fun like that." She laughed.

"I hear ya." he agreed and laughed with her.

"There was this one time I used it to get out of getting a DUI in Arizona. Blew a perfect zero on that breathalyzer." She put her fist in the air and nodded victoriously.

A guy who was sitting two seats over from Mina called out to her, "Hey! Nice Potter shirt!"

She looked down at herself and back at him, she was wearing a black shirt that had the Slytherin house crest on the front. "Oh, thanks!"

"Too bad it's a Slytherin shirt though. Otherwise, you'd be like ten times hotter." The guy was obviously drunk and he was wearing a Gryffindor shirt.

Mina's smile vanished. "The fuck you just say?"

"Hey- fuck off, buddy, she's with me," Frank warned. He didn't get up but he did turn his stool to face them head on.

The guy did the exact opposite and moved himself and his friends closer. It was him and two other guys who looked like the nerds of their class. Mina got up from her stool and met him in the middle of their distance with her chin up and shoulders squared.

"Get back here-" Frank called to her.

His phone went off, it was that stupid ring tone that Mina set for him a few days ago. He still didn't know how to change it back.

One of the guys that was standing with the Potter douche pointed at Frank, "I love that show!"

"You fucking would…" Frank muttered. He say Ulysses name on the caller ID and answer it immediately. "Yeah, boss?"

Ulysses was pacing back and forth in the living room. He had gotten home, and Mina nor Frank were there. No note, no call, and no text. It wasn't like Mina to not answer her phone unless she was working at the café. But she didn't work there anymore.

"Where is she?" Ulysses barked.

"Right here with me. We went out for drinks." Frank said loudly, trying to talk over the noise of the bar.

"Why hasn't she answered her phone? Let me talk to her." Ulysses demanded.

Before Frank could respond, Ulysses heard Mina in the background yelling. " **I don't give a Huffle-Fuck who you think you are!** "

"What's going on Frank?!" Ulysses yelled into the phone.

He could hear a loud commotion in the background and people yelling. Mina pushed the much taller guy back from her, with both palms in the middle of his chest. He staggered two steps back.

"Kid! Stop! Shit." Frank said while still holding the phone to his ear.

"WHAT'S GOING ON FRANK?!" Ulysses put him on speaker and screamed into the phone.

"Gryffindor is the best house!" the douchebag yelled at her.

" **FRANK"** Ulysses was getting tired of being ignored.

He heard Mina through the phone, "HOLD MY BEER!"

"KID- STOP! GET BACK!" Frank grabbed her by the shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Better keep your kid in check, grandpa." One of his friends said to Frank.

"Grandpa? Come here, you little shit." Frank set the phone down on the bar, completely forgetting that his boss was on the line.

Ulysses stayed on the line but started to run down the stairs towards the trucks. He didn't know where they were, but he was going to find them.

"ONLY DEATH EATERS COME OUT OF SLYTHERIN!" the guy yelled down to Mina.

"FUCKING FIGHT ME!" she yelled and swung her right hook up at him.

"EXPECTO-GO FUCK YOURSELF!" One of the smaller guys yelled back.

"FRANK- DIBS ON THE STUPID LOOKING ONE!"

"THEY'RE ALL STUPID LOOKING-" Frank yelled back at her, standing toe to toe with the one wearing glasses.

"SNAPE WAS A TRAITOR!" one of them yelled back.

"YIPPEE KI-YAY MOTHER FUCKER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she backed up a few steps to get a running start and charged at the man who was easily three times her size.

There were regular table next to the bar, when she took off running she used one of the chairs that wasn't tucked under the table as a support surface. She stepped up on it with her right leg and jumped up, bringing a right hook across the instigator's left eye.

He staggered towards the bar top, grabbing the counter to keep himself from falling. Mina was already advancing on him with the chair she used, bringing it down on him. He blocked it with his arm and it broke into three pieces.

"FUCKING CUNT! I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH!" he yelled at her and stood up straight.

" **GET AWAY FROM MY KID!** " Frank roared and rushed forward.

The guy with glasses grabbed a bottle from the bar top and brought it down on Frank's temple. The sound of glass shattering could be heard loud and clear on the phone. As well as Frank's scream in pain.

"STAND DOWN, OLD MAN."

Frank spun around and grabbed him by the shirt, bringing his left fist crashing into his nose repeatedly. " **I. SAID. LEAVE. HER. ALONE.** " He yelled with each punch.

"FRANK- HELP ME-" Mina yelled for Frank to help her catch the last man standing who was now avoiding her by running around one of the tables.

Another woman's voice could be heard screaming, "HE'S GOT A GUN!"

Ulysses could hear them all fighting and the loud commotion. He heard his Mina yelling for help. He hoped that Frank was taking care of her, that's what he was paying him for. The line disconnected by the time he got into the truck. "Fucking shit! Piece of shit phone!"

Disciple was standing outside by the other trucks, playing with another Drone that he pulled out of the crate.

"Disciple! Get in!"

* * *

Two hours later and driving around in circles, Ulysses phone finally rang. It was an unknown local number. It had to be Frank or Mina.

"Mina?" he answered immediately.

"Guess again." Frank's gravel like voice came through the speaker. His throat hurt from yelling and being choked by the big one with glasses.

" **WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!** " he roared into the phone.

Disciple leaned towards his door, not wanting to be in Ulysses wrath.

"See… what had happened was… we got in a bar fight. And… now we're in jail." Frank said while wincing, knowing that shit was about to hit the fan.

" **YOU GOT MY GIRL ARRESTED?!** "

"She started the fight! She finished it too if you were wondering. You should have seen it, boss. She tossed the guy clean over the bar- I mean he was my size but chunkier." Frank was still a little drunk.

"Why the fuck are you the one calling me to tell me this? Doesn't she get a phone call too?" Ulysses turned the truck around and headed towards the police station. Disciple traced the number while they were on the phone.

"She did get a phone call. She was right before me. I assumed she called you." Frank said. He was suddenly wondering why she didn't call Lee.

"If I find out she called that fucking X-Men instead of me. I swear to fucking Christ-"

"You work that out between you two. Can you come get us? They are in the middle of running my name and uh… you know… records are a bitch." Frank had a strained look on his face as he asked his boss to bail him and the person he was supposed to take care of out of jail.

"Already on it. We'll be there soon." Disciple cut in.

Ulysses ended the call without saying goodbye. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard with his real hand that his knuckles were white. Disciple just kept his head down and eyes on his phone as he arranged for money and files to be moved around in the police data system.

Ulysses paid them off and then some, to not only release them now instead of in the morning but to also keep it off their records and not input the whole incident at all. He didn't want anyone catching wind of Mina in a public brawl or have her lose her Visa. He couldn't believe her and Frank were this careless.

Two of the larger cops escorted him and Disciple to the back where the holding cells were. "You're here for the girl? Good luck, mate. Little firecracker, that one. We had to separate them twice, now they lost all privileges."

Ulysses and Disciple saw Mina and Frank sitting in a smaller holding cell. They had their arms crossed and glaring daggers into three men in a cell across the room. They were large guys, college age with wide builds. The guys had black eyes, one of them wore glasses that were bent, and the largest one had cuts on his arms and face. They assumed it was glass.

"Bokkie!" he called to her.

She looked at him, but her scowl didn't disappear, just a small curl of the corner of her mouth to acknowledge him.

"Oh, that's rich! You had your gramps over there fighting your battles, and now daddy is coming to pick you up!" the tall cut one yelled out to her.

Mina was on her feet and at the bars closest to the guy immediately, "Fuck you and your Gryffin-dork friends!"

Ulysses didn't snap into action towards the man talking shit to his girl, her sudden demeanor change was too confusing. Disciple's head was going back and forth with the altercation, watching Frank stand with the girl and talking shit.

"I'm a Hufflepuff!" the darker guy with broken glasses said.

"What the fuck is a Hufflepuff?!" Frank yelled back.

"We're good finders!"

Mina grabbed the bar with her left hand and with her right hand pointed threateningly, "You're gonna find my foot up your ass when I get out of here!"

"Hawkins! We warned you enough- your boyfriend made your bail." The larger of the officers said as he opened the cell door.

Mina flipped off the guys as Frank tugged her with him out the small cell. She had to walk past Ulysses and Disciple before making it past another seat of cell doors. Ulysses scowled at her with his arms cross, making her stop in front of him. The bars separating them, but they could touch if they wanted.

"Why didn't you call me? They gave you a phone call right?" he asked quietly. Ulysses prayed that she didn't call the Russian instead of him. He was the one to take care of her and provide, not Colossus.

"Huh? Oh, they gave me a phone call." She smirked and turned around to look at the guys again, "I USED IT TO CALL YOUR MOM AND TELL HER HOW MUCH OF A BITCH YOU ARE!"

Disciple started to laugh so hard he tried to hide it behind his hand. Frank already gone, through the doorway and into the out processing part of the station.

"That's right, bitch. I went to make a call after you in the office. You called Mommy to come and get you- so I hit redial-" Mina crossed her wrists in front of her and brought it down to her crotch, "SUCK IT!"

"Hawkins! Move it!" the officer pushed her forward. "Stop pushing your luck, kid. I'll throw your ass right back in there."

"Worth it!" She raised her fists in the air for victory.

* * *

Ulysses and Disciple waited for them in the front office with their belongings. He noticed that her cell phone wasn't among her bag, shoes or coat that they turned over for her. When she came out, they warned her to keep her nose clean.

Ulysses grabbed Mina by the upper arm and practically dragged her out of the station with Frank and Disciple following closely. He said nothing as he opened the back door of the truck and pushed her in. Frank got in on the other side, sitting in the back seat with Mina when Ulysses told him to.

No one said nothing until they were all in the truck and moving down the road. The awkward silence made Disciple fidget in the driver seat. Ulysses was in the front passenger seat, too pissed to drive right now.

"You're hurt." He said calmly.

"I'm alright." She shrugged and kept her eyes down.

He looked back at her again, taking in her injuries. Her lip was split, and a large bruise was forming on the left side of her jaw. She had a cut above her right brow that looked partially healed. Her knuckles were bruised and bloodied, and her hair was messily pulled up in a pony tail. She looked busted in his opinion.

"Why haven't you healed yourself?" he asked. He looked back and her and growled when she wouldn't look up at him.

Her eyes shot up to meet his on command, "I can't." she shrugged again.

"What do you mean, you can't? I've seen you do it tons of times."

"She can't do it when she's pissed," Frank explained.

"Because she's drunk?" Disciple asked.

Frank shook his head and rubbed a hand over his own swollen stubbled jaw, "Nah, when she's upset. She can't do it. We've been trying. All she can do it pass the pain on."

Ulysses looked back at her for confirmation.

"What he said." She replied quietly.

"We're gonna have a long talk when we get home, Mina. A long fucking talk." Ulysses growled and looked back out the window.

Frank gave her an apathetic look. 'Good luck.' He mouthed.

"Don't think you're out of the shit house, Frank," Ulysses said without turning around in his seat.

Frank mouthed, 'DAMN' and slunk back in his seat.

Ulysses looked at Disciple and huffed, "Those men. I want them rounded up." He was going to teach them what happened when you touched what was his.

"Can we stop for McDonald's?" Mina asked from the back.

Everyone looked at her as if she was insane. Ulysses glared at her but gave Disciple the nod to pull into the next one they passed.

"What? He's already pissed at me. I'm hungry." She shrugged at Frank who rolled his eyes and tried to sink further into the seat.

Disciple shook his head as he turned into the McDonald's drive-thru, "This is why I stick to myself and read fanfiction…"

Everyone leaned away from Disciple and gave him a wide-eyed look. Mina and Frank looked at each other and shrugged.


	18. Chapter 18

**TheGrandDisciple author note-"I got nothing. So I instead leave you leave you with this, and I'm sure Son will add to it, Manamana."**

 **Son of the Mourning- To give you an update on where I'm at, got the family and dogs moved to Baytown, Texas with little hiccups. Found out I'm pregnant and crave nothing but bacon and beef jerky. ^_^**

 **this chapter is so friggin long. we honestly struggled with this one because there is so much going on. next chapter? even more chaos.**

 **reviews bring faster updates. we own nothing but Disciple and Mina. (and a few background ocs) trust us.. if we got paid for this you'd be getting faster updates lol**

* * *

Ulysses opened Mina's door for her, she was in the middle of shoving a handful of fries in her mouth. Had he not been incredibly upset he would have thought it was adorable. Maybe just a little bit.

"Inside." He huffed and helped her out of the truck.

Disciple and Frank followed them up the stairs but stayed behind several steps to give the couple some space. Disciple nudged Frank with his elbow, "She really start the bar fight?"

Frank didn't say anything, just nodded and kept his head down. He was worried he was about to get fired from the most critical gig he was working.

Mina was going to sit at the kitchen counter and eat, but Ulysses' voice stopped her. "My office."

He held the door open for her and turned on the lights. She had never been in his office before. It was very modern and classy with leather couches, dark wooden desks and a small bar in the corner. His desk was up against the huge glass wall so he could look down at his men working.

Disciple's desk was pushed in a dark corner with two large computer monitors taking up most of the space on it. It had a small shot glass collection, a vintage bottle of scotch and an ashtray with a few pre-rolled joints and a zippo sitting next to it.

He pointed to the couch that had a small coffee table in front of it, "Sit. Eat." She did as told and looked up to see him still standing by the door. "Wait here. I need to talk to Frank." He closed the door firmly behind him.

"Well shit…" she winced as she started to pull her food out and eat it. She knew that meant she was going to be questioned next.

Mina contemplated trying to use her powers and sober herself up. Then she realized that if she was dealing with a pissed off Ulysses, she might as well ride it out. She wondered if she could sneak a drink or two from his bar.

Ulysses' raised voice could be heard through the door as well as something being thrown or broken. She hoped it wasn't the T.V., football season was starting next week, and she was going to ask Disciple to get them the NFL package. Trying to stream an American sport was not something she wanted to do again like last year.

* * *

Disciple could have gone to his room, he did nothing wrong, but damn was he nosy. He couldn't hear the juicy details from the far side of the apartment. Nor could he step in if Ulysses took his anger out on Mina. Frank be damned, but he was going to leave the girl alone. He stood in the hallway, hidden in the shadows to keep an eye on things.

Frank was standing in the center of the living room. He hadn't been given the order to sit or do anything. He knew better than that when dealing with a man like Klaue. Frank straightened and tensed when Ulysses came into the room and started circling him.

"Do you know why I chose you to watch her?" He took off his blazer and threw it over the back of the couch.

Frank didn't know if he was supposed to answer him or not. He knew to keep eye contact with Ulysses though, the man was like a fierce beast always looking for a sign of weakness. He chose to remain silent.

"Because you're the best at what you do. Ain't that right?" Ulysses continued to circle him while he undid his cufflinks.

Frank didn't flinch at the sound of the gold cufflinks hitting the glass top of the table. He knew Ulysses' game and was determined to come out of this alive. Frank wasn't finished here, not even close to it. Ulysses was his means to an end, so to speak. Frank wanted nothing more than to use Ulysses' connections and money to get to Jigsaw. The kid had nothing to do with his, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"That is what I pay you for, innit?" Ulysses was born here, but his heritage- the one he immersed himself with was South African. His accent leaned more towards those roots instead of Dutch when he was upset.

"Then I come to an empty home. No note… no call… no text… nothing." Ulysses started to roll up the sleeve to his left arm.

"Then I call you… and what do I hear? My girl getting attacked and screaming for help." Ulysses rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. His head was bent, watching Frank out of the corners of his eye as he circled like a predator waiting to strike. "She came home looking worse than you-"

"She wasn't attacked. She started-" Frank choked for air when he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the closest wall.

Ulysses' prosthetic hand shot out to grab Frank by the throat, squeezing his airway painfully shut. Frank was pinned to the wall so hard the drywall cracked where his head hit. " **DON'T INTERRUPT ME!** "

Frank's face was turning a dark shade of red, and the veins in his neck were bulging. He kept his hands to his side, not daring to fight Ulysses off. He saw Disciple over Ulysses' shoulder, stepping from the shadows with a hand reaching into his trench coat.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE FUCKING STARTED IT!" Ulysses had spit flying from his mouth. His eyes had a wild look in them, Frank could hear the gears and synchro's in the fake hand as they squeezed his throat even tighter. Ulysses was livid, that meant he was dangerous. That meant that someone was going to die.

"SHE GOT HURT BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO DO YOUR JOB!"

Disciple took another step forward, but Frank held a finger up to him. Telling him to not to interfere. He slid back into the shadows. Frank knew it was in his best interest not to stop Ulysses' rampage because it would only make things worse. As long as his wrath was focused on him instead of Mina. Alright, this was about the kid.

"You took my girl out for drinks…" Ulysses curled a lip a the thought, " **YOU FUCKIN' MY GIRL?!** "

Frank shook his head no, and choked out the word, "NO!" He wasn't stupid enough to not answer that question.

Ulysses, let go of him after staring him down for a long moment. Frank bent over with a hand on his knee supporting himself and the other to cover his bruised throat. He was hacking painfully from the straining on his airway.

Ulysses stepped away from him, shaking his head and thinking hard about something. "Tell me what happened."

"The guy at the bar…" his voice was raspy, still struggling to catch his breath, "started talking shit… something about the … shirt she's wearing."

Ulysses looked at Frank as if he were the kid in the corner of the classroom wearing the Dunce Cap. "You let her get in a bar fight over a fucking shirt?"

Frank didn't answer right away, so Ulysses backhanded him across the face with the prosthetic arm. Sending him backward into the wall again. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

Frank took a moment to catch his breath. "I didn't ' _let_ ' her. She only managed to pull it off because you couldn't be satisfied with just knowing she was with me. Otherwise, I could have gotten her out there before it escalated."

Ulysses stiffened his posture and looked as if he were going to hit Frank again but he didn't. Instead, he let Frank finish his thought.

"Blame yourself. So how about you hit yourself with that fucking thing a few times." Frank spit out blood onto the carpet.

Ulysses looked at him again and said, "Get the fuck out! I'll decide what to do with you in the morning. And do NOT go to my girl to get healed. The bruises are your reminder of what happens when you DON'T do your job!"

At that moment Disciple slipped out the door and out of sight into the hallway.

As Frank was leaving, he looked at his angry boss one more time. "By the way, she held her own just fine. That punch she took, she let him land it because she thought it was pathetic he was getting his ass handed to him by her." He then left and to drive his point home, he didn't close the door. A known pet peeve of Ulysses.

* * *

Once in the hallway, Frank looked at Disciple. "Are you crazy or just stupid, Disciple?"

"Neither," he answered calmly.

"There is no persuading him to do shit when he's like that."

"I wasn't trying to do that. I was going to help you. I am sickened that you stood there and took that."

"I can handle myself, kid. Don't try to help me ever again."

Disciple guffawed. "You're in no position to stop me, Frank. I defend people I care about. People I call friends. In the time I have gotten to know you, I feel we have become friends. And Mina loves you in a family way. That makes you alright in my book."

Frank took a minute to gather a reply. "Well... I appreciate that. But shooting him when he's like that will only make him mad."

"I wasn't going to shoot him. I mean yes I DO carry a Desert Eagle in a holster attached to the back of my belt but, I also carry a weapon of my own design. A higher than usual voltage cattle prod on one end and the other side can blow darts or inject tranquilizers on the other if I push the button."

"You were going to sedate him?"

"It would have worked. He needs to sleep it off like you do." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with his shoulder.

"I don't need anything but for you to keep your distance," Frank growled. He still didn't trust Disciple as far as he could throw him. He hadn't forgotten what he saw that night at the club.

"Well, I'm turning in. You should too." Disciple gave him a small nod.

"DON'T tell me what to do, Disciple. You aren't my boss." Frank scowled as he limped away from him towards his room. He walked sideways, never turning his back to Disciple.

Disciple quirked an eyebrow. "Now, but I DO outrank you. Now get some sleep. That's an order... CASTLE."

"I hate you… so much." Frank growled and slammed his door behind him.

* * *

Ulysses stood on the other side of the office door for several minutes trying to calm down. It didn't matter what Frank said, this wasn't his fault. He took a deep breath and rolled his head on his neck, trying to ease the rage away before walking in to see her.

Quietly turning the doorknob, Ulysses slipped into the office and gently shut the door behind him. Mina was curled up on the far end of the couch, hugging her legs to her chest and looking up at him over her knees. She looked so tiny to him.

He walked across the room to the mini bar and poured himself a drink then walked back across the room to sit on the other side of the couch from her. Mina's eyes followed him across the room, waiting for him to snap and yell at her for getting drunk and into a fight. When he sat so far away from her, she hugged herself tighter. Was he going to start with the questions or the yelling?

"Go to bed, Mina." He didn't even look at her as he spoke. He sipped his drink and looked out the massive wall of windows at nothing in particular.

She bit her lip, "Are you mad at me?"

Ulysses shook his head and quietly said, "No."

"Am I in trouble?" she whispered.

Again he shook his head no.

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine. Don't punish Frank." She instantly regretted her poor word choice. Frank trusted her, and she didn't know if Ulysses knew or not. She wasn't about to find out though.

Ulysses didn't respond to her statement. Instead, he repeated himself. "Go to bed, Mina."

She uncurled herself and crawled slowly across the couch to him. Mina sat on her knees and reached out to him. "Please don't hate me…"

Ulysses finally looked at Mina. Her bottom lip was quivering, and her eyes were red. "I don't hate you, Mina."

She slowly crawled into his lap, waiting for him to physically push her away. Instead, he switched his drink to his other hand and wrapped an arm around her. Mina sat in his lap bridal style, with her face buried in his chest and her arms around his neck. Her legs were tucked up into him with his right hand rubbing her knee.

"I'm sorry, love." She sniffled in his chest.

Ulysses softened with her term of endearment; she never called him anything other than Ulysses or Lee. He knew this wasn't her telling him that she loved him, but it was a start.

"I thought… those men that hurt your friend got you." He finally admitted to her.

She finally understood why he was so upset with them. She thought he was being an overprotective, control freak with her but he was genuinely scared for her safety. He thought she was being kidnapped or worse and she didn't give him the common courtesy of telling him where they were going.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I'm sorry."

She placed open mouth kisses on his neck, trailing from behind his ear to his Adam's apple. Her fingers running through his hair made him tilt his head back and close his eyes. Mina used her powers on him like before, sending endorphins through him and taking the edge off whatever anger he still held on to.

"I don't hate you, Bokkie. Come, it's late, and you need to get to bed." He said softly and tried to get up with her in his lap.

She tightened around him and made no motion to move from him, "I want to stay with you. Can I spend the night with you?"

This was the first time she willingly came to him, called him Love and asked to stay with him. He tilted her chin up to reach her lips. Ulysses couldn't stay mad at her, she was too damn innocent.

"I have work to do. I hardly sleep much anyway." He changed his mind when he saw her pout, "But I will stay until you fall asleep."

He meant that they could move to her room, but she still made no effort to get off his lap and out of the office. Mina snuggled closer to him and sighed in content. "You need sleep too, and if you refuse a bed then so do I."

* * *

The sound of a cell phone ringing woke Ulysses up before Mina. After he shifted her weight to reach it in his pocket, she woke up. The heavy chug of the guitar getting louder as he pulled it out of his pocket and deep chanting ' _Stand and call against the storm and hail the crucified. Eins, Zwei! Amen and attack!'_

Mina let out a soft whimper and buried her face back into Ulysses' neck. "Shuuuuuushhhhhhhhh"

It was still dark in the office, and he couldn't open his eyes because he was still sleepy, but he knew it was Disciple by the ringtone. He answered the phone and put it to his ear. "Yeah." His voice was harsh and still sleepy.

"Conference call?" he tried to look at the time on the phone, but its brightness made him wince. "What time is it? Already?"

Ulysses leaned his head back against the couch and listened to Disciple for a few moments while trying to gather his bearings. He cleared his throat a few times, "Hmm… yeah. Give me a bit, I'm getting up now."

When he hung up the phone, he threw it on the couch next to him and wrapped both arms around Mina tightly, burying his nose in her hair.

"Do you have to go?" she asked without picking her head up.

"'Fraid so, love. I got business to take care of. When I'm done, you can have me all to yourself." He promised.

Mina pressed her lips to his jaw right below his beard, "Have breakfast with me at least? Please? You need to eat something, Lee."

The flutter in his chest returned, he hadn't felt it this strong since he woke up in her bed over a month ago. "Of course, Bokkie. You run along while I get ready, yeh?"

He helped her get off his lap and stand, her legs were shaky, and she was trying to stretch while she stood up straight. Ulysses wanted to make a comment that it wouldn't be the first time he would give her shaky legs but left it alone. It didn't hold his smirk back or the playful wink he gave her.

He stood up after she moved around the coffee table and walked over to an empty wall, he pushed on it, and it slid aside as a door. The shocked look on her face made him chuckle. "Where did you think I showered and changed when I'm home? The hall bathroom?"

Curiosity got the better of her, and she followed him in. The bathroom was large and was attached to a massive walk-in closet. The tile on the floor and walls were black, but the sink, tub, and hardware were white. The closet was lined with many of his suits, shoes, and drawers. He had a cabinet in the center that was full of watches, there was a small bench next to it.

"Heated floors… in case you're wondering." He chuckled from his seat on the bench as he took his shoes off.

"Woooooow." She was still spinning in circles and taking it all in. "You still don't have a bed though? You would easily fit one in here."

He threw his socks in the hamper by the door and stood up. "The office is really the bedroom, I just need a desk and a couch. Like I said, I don't sleep much. It's comfortable enough to catch a few hours at a time on."

She clicked her tongue in disapproval and shook her head, "Again, you need to be sleeping properly."

"I also need to shower properly… you could help with that." He couldn't resist the opening she gave him as he untucked his shirt and started to unbutton it.

She started to walk out of the room as he threw his shirt in the hamper as well, then licked his lips as he undid his belt. Mina rushed out of the room with flushed cheeks and closed the door behind him, hearing his deep laugh through the door.

* * *

She threw her hair up into a messy bun as she walked to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Mina didn't know what Ulysses liked to eat for breakfast, so she planned to make a large spread for him. It was the least she could do after all the worry and stress she had put him through.

"Morning, Sunshine. Rough night?" Disciple greeting way too loudly.

Frank winced and scowled at Disciple, he had been talking way too loud and slamming the cabinets all morning. The bastard knew he had an alcohol-induced migraine called a hangover. Didn't help that he got knocked around the living room last night by his boss.

"I know what you're trying to do, smartass. But I don't get hangovers. My powers and body kick into overdrive when I'm asleep and purge my system." Mina stuck her tongue out at him and went to the fridge and get the eggs and milk out. She started to busy herself around the kitchen as if she had always belonged, grabbing the pans and tools needed on instinct. Ulysses knew how to set her kitchen up the way she needed and wanted it.

Disciple crossed his arms and leaned back in his stool with a huge smile on his face, "NO, BUT FRANK DOES." He practically yelled across the counter at her, making Frank hunch into his coffee more.

"Fuck off." He growled.

"Ba-humbug. Stop being a Grinch." Disciple shot back. He looked over at Mina who was mixing something in a large metal bowl. "So… nice night? Wink wink. Nudge nudge."

Mina rolled her eyes as she sprayed the waffle maker, "Nothing happened last night."

"So should I just ignore the 'just fucked hair' or what?" Disciple wiggled his brows at her and looked up at her hair.

Frank muttered, "Quit stealing my fucking jokes... prick." While glaring at Disciple over his eighth cup of coffee.

"I can get away with saying shit like that. You aren't supposed to even look at her. Remember?" Disciple shook a finger at him.

Mina spun around and used the spatula to point from one to the other, "You guys need to quit hating on me because you're jealous that someone around here is getting lucky. One of you can't get it up anymore because you forgot how while the other is too self-involved to know how to talk to a girl anymore. I'll let you figure out which." When her rant was over, she turned back to the stove and threw the bacon and sausage into the pan.

Frank and Disciple looked across the counter to each other with frowns, 'It's you!' they mouthed to each other behind her back. Then flipped each other off and went back to ignoring each other.

Mina was still turned to the stove, and she didn't realize that Ulysses had come out of his room and was walking across the living room towards them. "Hey Frank, if you want I can heal you after breakfast."

Frank's immediate answer was, "No, thank you." He kept his eyes and his head down as Ulysses walked into the kitchen.

He bared his teeth at Frank with his sneer and walked around the counter to Mina. He stepped behind her and bent down to speak into her ear quietly, "You keep your hands to yourself. Unless it's me."

She jumped and nearly screamed, "Ah! Oh my god- I fucking hate it when you guys sneak up on me! If you refuse to wear a bell then hire a fucking hype man." She swatted him away from her with the spatula.

"A hype man huh?" Ulysses chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

She smiled at him as she fixed a plate of food for him, "Yeah a guy who walks into the room before you, announces you and stuff. Kinda like how they introduce boxers… 'Here he comes… heavyweight arms dealer of Amsterdam… Ulysses Klaue- Klaue- Klaue!' then everyone will know what to expect." She cupped her hands to her mouth as she announced him with her fake echo.

"Please don't encourage him." Frank rolled his eyes and reached for the stack of bacon.

"You don't want anyone to have any fun, do you? Damn, you're such a parent. I should just start calling you Father. Oh, or I could just call you Daddy." Mina immediately made a face after that last nickname.

Frank grimaced and shook his head like there was a bad taste in his mouth, "Don't."

Mina made the same face, "Too weird. My bad."

Ulysses swallowed his mouth full of pancakes and gave Mina a wink while he licked his lips, "You can call me Daddy all you want, Love."

Mina didn't say anything, but she blushed and shoved a mouthful of waffle into her mouth and looked away. Frank shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He considered Mina as his daughter, and like any father, he didn't like hearing a man flirt with her openly.

Disciple set his fork down and cleared his throat. "Speaking of calls… your sched-" he was trying to Segway their discussion towards work to get the day started, but Ulysses interrupted him.

"He's right, speaking of calls…. Bokkie, why the hell didn't you answer my call or texts all day yesterday?" Ulysses sat up straight on his stool and stared her down. "I had to call Frank to figure out where the hell you were."

She looked up and tilted her head in question and shrugged, "I didn't get anything from you. I haven't-"

"If you didn't have the money to keep your phone on you should have come to me. I can pay for it. Better yet, Disciple- go get her a phone. Top of the line, I don't care what it costs but make sure it's got a green case for her. That's her favorite color and get her a new number." Ulysses' train of thought was jumping all over the place. He might have had a long night but he slept longer with her at his side, and his energy reflected that.

"I'll have it within the hour," Disciple said and pulled out his tablet and started to type away on it.

"I have money- I don't need or want _your_ money." Mina snapped at Ulysses and threw her fork down. "I've told you before that I'm not a pity case and you can't buy me off. I don't need a damn thing from you."

"Then why were you ignoring me?" Ulysses tensed and bent his fork with his prosthetic hand.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I haven't looked at or carried my phone since I got here. You're the only person I really talk to on it if you're here then why the hell do I need to carry my phone? Besides, you stuck me with Frank as a babysitter. That's what he's paid for!" Mina stood up and threw her napkin on her plate, "Thinking about it that's probably a dumb idea because Marius might need help and I should keep it on me."

Frank closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head, he didn't want her dragging him into this again. He waited for her to rat him out and tell Ulysses that he was the famed Punisher from New York. Frank was worried that he put his trust in the wrong person, he hoped that she didn't make him regret telling her.

Ulysses took pride in her words, that meant she was focused on him and not talking to that mutant who was sniffing around her whenever he was gone. "Then where is your phone? I want you to at least have the ringer on in case of emergencies."

She patted her pockets and looked over at the coffee table and the couch, "I honestly don't know… could be dead. Someone call it."

Ulysses already had his phone in his hand and hit her name on his speed dial. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened for her phone. The buzzing could be heard first, then the sound of music she hadn't heard coming from her phone before.

' _And I don't have the right to ask where you go at night. But the waves hit my head to think someone's in your bed. I get a little bit Genghis Khan, I don't want you to get it on with nobody else but me..'_

Mina was about to walk into her room to get her phone but looked back at Ulysses. "You changed my ringtone?!"

He giggled and gave her a huge grin, "Seemed fitting."

Mina found her phone wedged between her nightstand and the mattress. "I got it!" she called to him so he could hang up. When she unlocked her cellphone saw the millions of messages and missed calls from Ulysses.

She looked through them all as she walked back into the kitchen. "Jesus, you weren't kidding…." She stopped in her tracks when she saw the dozens of missed calls and voicemails from Piotr.

' **LITTLE ONE WHERE ARE YOU?'**

' **I'M AT YOUR APARTMENT AND YOU ARENT HERE.'**

' **ARE YOU HURT? ANSWER ME.'**

' **DID KLAUE HURT YOU?'**

' **PLEASE COME HOME- I NEED YOU. I'M BLEEDING EVERYWHERE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.'**

' **LITTLE ONE!'**

His name was in capital letters on her call log, 'BIG GUY' and the texts she saw worried her. Ulysses stood up and walked over to her, she made sure to lock her phone and put it in her pocket before he saw the messages. She needed to go to Piotr, especially if he was hurt!

With his right index finger, he tilted her chin up to look at him, "Daddy's gotta go to work, love."

"When are you coming home?" she asked quickly, hoping to have enough time to slip out of the house without him asking questions.

He chuckled and tilted his head, "Eager are we? I shouldn't be more than a few hours. I'll be home by dinner for sure. Then I'm all yours. Maybe we can go get dinner? Hmm?" He kissed her gently.

"I think I just want to stay in. I wanted to take a long bath and catch some more sleep. I just wanted to be awake by the time you got back." She lied and pecked his lips.

He nudged her nose with his, pressing his forehead to hers, "You and me cuddled up watching a scary movie?"

Mina bit her lip and nodded, "Of course. I can't wait."

"Then kiss me like you're gonna miss me, Bokkie." He waited for her to make the first move.

She tangled her hands on his hair and tugged on it while she kissed him deeply. He giggled in delight then sighed in pleasure when she used her powers to calm him again. Ulysses' eyes rolled to the back of his head in bliss as she softly bit his bottom lip.

When she pulled away from him he was breathing heavy and looking down at her with lust filled eyes, _"I'll come home to you as soon as I can, my love."_ He whispered in Dutch.


	19. Chapter 19

**TheGrandDisciple auth note:** **Hopefully this is intense enough for you al** l. **lots more coming.**

 **Son of the Mourning auth note: That's what she said.**

 ***gladiator voice* are you not entertained? Leave a review.**

* * *

As soon as Ulysses walked out the front door to go to one of the conference rooms on the other side of the warehouse, everyone turned to look at each other.

"I'm going to go take a long hot shower and get back to bed, you boys play nice," Mina called out as she left to her room, knowing they were still scowling at each other across the kitchen.

"You don't trust me at all do you, Castle?" Disciple asked curiously as soon as Mina's door shut. Both men got up from their seats and walked around the counter, so it was no longer between them.

Frank glared at him, "What was your first clue?"

Disciple shrugged and shook his head while he smirked. "You mean other than the fact that you have acted towards me in the same fashion as a toddler who has just seen their father freshly shaven for the first time in their life since I arrived." Frank rolled his eyes while Disciple kept his focus on him. "So, what is it?"

Frank stepped closer to him, and his hand went inside his coat. "When I was leaving the club with Ulysses that night, I saw you in the parking lot. You were standing there talking to Maxwell Eisenhardt and Victor Creed. You've been working for us while sending information to them."

Disciple exhaled and looked around. "Follow me, and I'll tell you everything. Too many people listening here," he said and started walking away, and Frank followed him annoyed.

Disciple walked down the metal stairs leading to the ground floor and walked out one of the side doors. They got behind the building when Frank grabbed Disciple by the throat and threw him against the wall. What unnerved Frank was how calm Disciple was and that he didn't even put a struggle. He just simply stared him in the eye. If anything, Disciple's expression was one of annoyance as if he were being inconvenienced.

"If this is what makes you feel comfortable to have this discussion. However unnecessary it may be," Disciple said and cleared his throat. "I am gonna tell you what you wanna know."

Frank pushed him back but let go. "Talk!"

Disciple cracked his neck and muttered, "Dick." He sorted himself out and leaned back against the wall. "I know who they are yes. I've been following them for a while. An informant told me that Max has been looking for a healing mutant and knows she was last seen with one of his business associates. Everyone involved in the Mutant Network heard about the clinic in South Africa. Which means Max knows who she was seen with and because the security footage leaked. Which also means Max and the X-Men would be looking for her," he explained.

Frank didn't move from his spot, he stood with his legs at shoulder width apart and his arms crossed. He didn't say anything, that was Disciples que to continue.

"I also know that a mutant like that working quietly in a country such as South Africa is only there because they don't want to be found and bothered. Word spread that she was gone after Ulysses was seen there. I know who Ulysses Klaue is. Anyone involved with the weapons trade knows who he is, Frank. It was by luck that I happened in Sydney and found out he was there. I was tracking Max and Victor who got there two days before Ulysses did. I met with Ulysses to find out if he was still in contact with the healing mutant. If he was, then Max and Victor were there to find him and get information out of him," he explained long winded.

"What, so you got involved to get something out of the deal? Sell her location to the highest bidder and disappear?" Frank accused.

"No," Disciple quickly responded. "I didn't want Max or Victor finding out anything pertaining to her whereabouts. I knew upon meeting him he had kept tabs on him and he confirmed it when he mentioned the much younger lass he had fancied. I have been making it a point to spread rumors and misinformation about his business dealings."

"They seem to be circling the kid, not going away," Frank growled angrily.

"Then they caught up with us at Chase the Mourning. Victor knows me as a man who knows things. When they asked me what I knew, I was telling them that Ulysses had returned to Shanghai for another business meeting. They were going to provide more arms, drugs, and information on the new location for the Weapon-X project. They left within the hour."

Hearing the name Weapon-X project piqued his interest. Despite how much Frank wanted to call him a liar, he knew Disciple was telling the truth. There was no choice but to believe him.

"So, you've been trying to protect Mina this whole time?"

"Yes, Frank. With you around and now me, this is the safest place for her right now. They said they had been given information and knew where she lived and worked. Then they admitted to roughing up the cafe owner trying to find out about her. My whole purpose for being here has been her safety and keeping them and the X-Men away. Then she could decide for herself whether to stay with Ulysses or disappear and I would help her. I help mutants who don't want to be pulled into the war. Help them live quiet and protected lives. Primarily those like Mina who would be sought after."

Frank spit on the gravel between them, "You do this out of the kindness of your heart? Just the modern robin hood? I don't think so. you wouldn't be milking every penny you can get away with from Klaue if that were the case."

Disciple's fists clenched at his sides, and he kicked off the wall, "What I get out of it is seeing mutants the mutants with no affiliations or preferences, NOT being thrust into and killed in a civil war they don't give a shit about. I get the money I need so I can provide them with something to live off of and properly hide, and I can move on to the next continent and keep moving and helping the neutrals."

Frank sighed when he saw how defensive he was being, he knew that he was telling the truth. "So that's why are called Disciple? That explains why you're so persuasive. You need to be an expert to do such a thing."

Disciple took a moment and then agreed. "More or less. Close enough. We need to make sure no others find her, Frank."

Frank looked at him long and hard before finally shaking his hand. They rejoined the other men at the docks to get back to work. Now, as friends.

* * *

Mina rushed into her bathroom as soon as she closed her bedroom door. She took the quickest shower she could before throwing on a pair of jeans and a random tank top she was pretty sure was clean. Piotr was waiting for her and injured, but she wasn't going to show up stinking of booze and another man. Mina hopped around trying to put her chucks on and throw some things in a backpack.

She ran around the room getting some medical supplies she had lying around for when Ulysses came home injured. It only happened twice now, but she vowed to never be unprepared when it came to him. Seeing her flannel shirt hanging off the back of her desk chair, she grabbed it and threw it on. Mina left her jacket on the back of the couch from last night and couldn't chance going out there for it. Someone might see and question where she was going.

She didn't have time to find her hair brush, so she ran her fingers through the wet tangles as best she could then fought to get the window open. She threw the backpack out on the metal tin roof that slanted downwards at a gradual slope. Frank had taken her to the roof of the apartment when they shot the bottles, and she saw that the metal ladder was close to her bedroom window.

When her feet hit the gravel, she adjusted her backpack and ran towards the trucks that were parked by the main entrance. The warehouse was on the farthest part of the docs and way too far from the city to try and run for it. She didn't have time to call a cab either, so she peeked into the trucks one by one looking for one with keys still in it.

"What are you doing?" a thick accent voice asked from behind her.

She jumped an spun around, covering her mouth to keep herself from screaming. "I… I'm- I've gotta go into town." She said quickly.

Lekan tilted his head and quirked a brow, "Why are you sneaking around?"

Mina wasn't a good liar but she was a quick thinker, "I wasn't sneaking around. Lee said I could take one of the trucks. He told me he left the keys in the white one, but they're all fucking white, and the windows are tinted."

"Where's Frank? He's supposed to be escorting you. Why isn't he taking you?"

"Because I need to go to the store and get some things. I won't be long." She shrugged nonchalantly, hoping he was buying this b.s.

"Disciple can get you anything you want, why do you need to go to the store?" Lekan was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because I need tampons, alright? There- I said it." Seeing the look of disgust on his face, she knew it worked. "Yeah, I know right? They thought the same thing and wanted nothing to do with this. I'm cramping and PMS-ing, so please can you just give me the fucking keys or you can go to the fucking store for me."

Lekan couldn't get the keys out of his pocket fast enough, he threw them at her and pointed to the truck on the end, "The Rover over there, park it where you found it when you get back and leave the keys in the cup holder."

Mina didn't say another word to him as she made her way to the truck he pointed out. She tried not to run or seem in a panic, but as soon as the truck turned the corner, she had the tires squealing. As she drove, she sent Piotr a text back.

' **I'M COMING.'**

* * *

She ran up the steps of her old apartment two at a time, not bothering to wait for the old slow elevator. The front door to the apartment was unlocked luckily because she forgot her keys in her room at the warehouse. The kitchen and living room were empty, but there was blood starting at the window where Frank usually made his perch.

"Piotr?" Mina called out as she walked into her bedroom.

His large form was sitting on her bed facing the window. Piotr was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees, and his large bloody back was facing her. He had deep cuts in a sick crisscross pattern on his back with blood seeping from some of them.

"Piotr!" she rushed around the bed and put herself between his legs. Even though he was sitting, he was still taller than her, not by much now.

" _Malen'kiy_?" he looked up at her with groggy eyes. They were bloodshot, and his face was pale. He called her little one in Russian. The slip into his native tongue gone unnoticed by him.

Mina bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists in between them. She wanted to heal him, but Lee told her not to touch anyone but him and not to take the pain from him or anyone else. But this was Piotr! He needed her!

"Shit. Shit... please forgive me, Lee." Mina closed her eyes briefly and buried her fingers in Piotr's hair, focusing her powers on closing the open wounds to stop the bleeding.

Piotr felt the pain in his chest over all other wounds on his body. The cold, sharp pain of his heart breaking at hearing the other man's name on her lips in a loving way. Sudden intense pain pulled his focus away from his love temporarily, his back searing with hot, sharp pain.

" **BLYAD!** " he arched his back and cursed in pain. It was very unlike him, his intense training and hard upbringing to be proper and strong taught him not to cry or curse. Especially in front of a lady.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated and pulled her hands away. "I need you to turn or lay down if you can."

He tried to scoot back on the bed but screamed in pain again, this time turning into his steel form but hurt himself further. His steel form only caused more pressure on his open wounds, but his reflexes were hard to fight.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay- you're going to be okay. Just stay here, I'll make it work. I promise. I need to take your shirt off, I'll go slow." She tried to get him to calm down because his heart rate and his breathing pattern was increasing. "Hold on."

Mina rushed out of the room and ran to her desk in the corner, nearly slipping twice on the blood that was still covering the floor. She grabbed the scissors from the coffee cup that also held pens and markers and rushed back to her room. She cut his shirt away from the wounds before pulling the whole thing off as delicately as she could.

Mina tried to roll her sleeves up on her flannel shirt but took it off instead. It was just getting in the way and covered in blood.

Cursing under her breath, she grabbed his chin and made him look up at her, "Piotr… my Piotr. I can't close the wounds without touching them."

The small nod that he gave her wouldn't have been recognized if she weren't holding his head in her hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as she brought a leg up around his waist, confusing him and making him blush.

"Mina…" her name stumbling from his lips as his breath hitched. Her other leg came around him, and she was sitting in his lap facing him. His hands instinctively cupping her ass to keep her from falling off of him. "Apologies! I didn't mean-" Piotr grit his teeth and moved his hands to her waist, clenching his teeth and hissing in pain.

Mina spread her hands across his shredded back, slipping her fingers in the deepest wounds. She pressed her cheek to his and spoke softly into his ear, "I am going to make it better. I promise I will make the pain go away."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and bit her lip in concentration as she focused her powers on taking away his pain and closing the deepest wounds to stop the bleeding. Squirming around on his lap in pain made him tighten his grip on her waist. Mina had sweat forming on her brow, and she was cursing in pain. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

The blood started to recede, and the gashes grew smaller and smaller, but Mina was arching her back in pain as she took the superficial pain from his wounds. "Mina stop." He tried to tell her but was in too much pain himself.

She brought one of her bloody hands to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his hair to press her skin to his scalp. The endorphins hit him with full force which caused him to gasp and sigh heavily in pleasure.

" _Mina_ …" Piotr tried to stop her from taking his pain, but her hand on his head brought new sensations he couldn't deny. There was a beautiful woman in his lap pressed against him, and her hot breath was on his ear with the warm flutter traveling through his veins.

"Almost… almost…" she breathed in his ear that she was nearly done.

Mina paid no mind to the massive erection that was rubbing against her own crotch of the moist lips kissing her neck and collar bone. She was in so much pain she was seeing stars behind her closed eyes. Her bottom lip began to bleed because she was biting it so hard.

"Mina… my love… you make me feel so incredible." Piotr said in between kisses. His hold on her hips was so tight as he grinded her down on him harder and she cried out in pain.

The transfer of pleasure and healing was immediately replaced with pain and yelling. Ulysses pulled Mina off Piotr by her upper arm and bringing his mechanical left hand in for a strong left hook. Piotr's reflexes and mind were not fast enough to block, move or change form. The fist hit his jaw so hard his face shot to the left, and the force behind it sent him backwards on the bed and crashing to the floor on the other side.

Ulysses had Mina by her upper arm still, pulled into his side tightly as he stared Piotr down. "You give me blue balls for months but spread your legs for this _Russki_?!" he spit in Piotr's direction.

"No! It's not like that, Lee! He's hurt- please don't hurt him." Mina pleaded through teary eyes.

Piotr got to his feet quickly and advanced on Lee with his fists up, "Let her go."

Lee ignored his request and kept yelling down at Mina, "You sneak away while I'm working to come be with Sancho? Haven't I given you everything you need?!"

Mina shook her head while hot tears streamed down her face, "I swear I was just healing him. He was going to die- please don't hurt him."

Ulysses pushed her behind him when Piotr rounded the bed to get Mina. His lip curling in disgust and anger when he saw the tented crotch that Piotr was sporting, **"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

Mina gasped when she saw what Lee had pointed out, that wasn't her intention at all! Piotr's cheeks flushed bright red, but he pulled his right fist back to take a swing at Ulysses. Mina screamed for them to stop.

Ulysses held his right hand back to Mina, to keep her in place and out of the way when he changed his hand to the cannon weapon. He aimed it right at Piotr's head who had turned to steel and kept advancing with his right fist pulled back and ready to swing down at him.

"PIOTR NO!" Mina yelled and pulled on Ulysses arm and shirt.

He charged the cannon quickly, its blue glow and whirring charge getting brighter and louder. He fired the canon, but it hit the window and part of the wall, sending debris flying down on the street below. People could be heard screaming and yelling from outside. Piotr was gone in the blink of an eye. Vanished without a sound before them.

"Where is he?! Where the fuck did he go?!" Ulysses demanded as he pointed his cannon around the room and backed up until both of them were in the opposite corner. He didn't want Piotr sneaking up behind him and catching him off guard.

Mina didn't answer him, she was just as confused as he was. He pulled her with him to check the living room, "Where did your fuckboy go? Mina- tell me where he is!"

"I don't know! He's never done that before."

He shook his head and looked around the apartment one last time before dragging her out the door and down the steps. "I told you that you can't trust those fucking mutants."

"But please-"

"Get in the fucking truck, Mina." He said firmly and threw the door open for her and pushed her towards the front passenger seat.

* * *

Mina tried to explain everything to Ulysses but he wasn't having any of it. He was bluntly ignoring her as he sped through the city recklessly. He ran through stop signs and red lights and swerved in and out of traffic.

"Lee, I swear it wasn't what it looked like. He called me because he was hurt and needed my help. Piotr was going to die if I hadn't tried to heal him." Mina was still covered in his blood and sweat. She was only wearing her jeans and the tank top and with it going into fall season she was shivering.

Ulysses looked at her out of the corner of his eye and reached in the backseat for his coat. He threw it at her and put both hands back on the wheel. Not saying anything to her made her worry even more.

"I'm sorry I stole the truck. I was going to bring it back and if anything is damaged I'll pay for it, I swear." That got no response from him either and she was crying now.

She sniffled and wiped her cheeks with the sleeves of his jacket, "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have let me go. I know that you were worried about me when you found me gone… I'm sorry. I fucked up. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to do the right thing."

He slammed the truck to a halt when he came up on a wall of traffic. He couldn't swerve around this intersection with how busy the street was. Ulysses growled in frustration and looked out his window, not wanting to look at Mina or her crying face.

"Please talk to me, love." She begged and put her hand on his arm, sending endorphins to him in hopes to calm him down.

Ulysses closed his eyes briefly then pulled his arm away from her and growled, " **NO.** " How dare she call him that after what he just saw!

Mina buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She never meant for any of this to happen and she never meant to hurt anyone. She cried for Piotr who suddenly went missing and got thrown into the drama. She cried to Ulysses who now thought the worst of her and she cried for her own foolishness.

Ulysses grabbed his cellphone from the cupholder it was sitting in and made a phone call to Lekan. "I want you, the Babysitter and the Liaison waiting for me in my office." When he ended the call, he threw the phone back in the cup holder and gripped the steering wheel tighter as traffic finally let him pass.

"No! It wasn't their fault! Please Lee, you have to understand that it was me. They didn't know. I snuck out of the warehouse all on my own. Don't hurt them, please don't hurt them."

He said nothing the entire trip until he skidded the truck to a hard stop in the loose gravel, sending dirt and rocks onto the other trucks parked out front. Ulysses shut the truck off but left the keys in it, throwing his door open angrily and walking around to open her door even harder.

"Out. Now."

She got out quickly, not wanting to anger him any further. "Nothing happened! I didn't sleep with him I swear! I can prove-"

He pointed to the warehouse and stared her down. "My office. Now."

* * *

He opened all the doors for her as a gentleman should but his anger slammed them all closed behind him. When she walked into the office with her head downcast and covered in blood Frank and Disciple jumped into action.

"What the fuck happened? Where were you? Are you hurt? Who's blood is that, kid?" both men asked immediately.

Frank didn't care if he was in the shithouse with Ulysses, he was going to take care of his kid. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look up at him, "Did he hurt you? Tell me, kid."

Ulysses pushed Frank roughly in the shoulder to get him away from Mina. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

"No! Stop! He didn't mean anything by it." Mina grabbed Ulysses by his prosthetic arm and tried to pull him back. She didn't want him to shoot Frank with his scary gun hand.

Ulysses spun around and towered over her, "Stay out of this, Mina. Go sit on the couch and be quiet."

"But-"

"Will you fucking listen to me?! Just once! For fuck's sake- sit down and shut up!" Ulysses snapped at her.

She jumped back and cowered away from him, he'd never scared her this bad before. Never spoke to her like that and it scared her. Mina backed herself up to the leather sofa and curled into a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that! I told you what would happen-" Disciple got into Ulysses' face.

"You knew what would happen if you didn't do your fucking job! Look at her! Look at what you did!" Ulysses pointed at her with a curled lip. He was disgusted with her and it showed clearly.

Disciple shoved Ulysses hard, with both hands on his chest and put himself in between him and Mina. He needed for Ulysses to direct his anger away from Mina.

Frank had the same idea, he needed to get Mina out of there before she got caught in the crossfire or Ulysses did something stupid. "Go to your room, kid. I want you to go to your room and lock the door. Don't come out until I tell you to."

Mina refused to leave her spot on the couch, she kept her eyes on Ulysses because she was worried about how that would upset him even more. She shook her head no and tucked herself into a smaller ball. Ulysses didn't hear what was being said to Mina, he pushed Disciple back and they started to yell back and forth at each other.

"You DON'T give her credit for her intelligence!" Disciple yelled back at him.

"You let her do this and you know she wasn't supposed to," Ulysses was cut off.

"You CAN'T tell her to ignore her mutant instinct!" Disciple shoved Ulysses again but this time he tripped over the coffee table and fell backwards onto his back.

Mina jumped up to see if he was alright, "Lee!"

"Leave him alone! Get back, kid." Frank pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He scrambled to his feet, his face bright red and the veins in his neck bulging. Lekan jumped in and tried to get between the two of them. "Stop! Calm down!"

"Move out of the way, Lekan." Ulysses ordered and tried to push him out of the way to punch Disciple.

"You need to calm down! Focus on what's important- like Miss Mina being safe!" Lekan tried to reason with Ulysses before he reached for a gun.

"SAFE?! Son of a bitch- I'll show you safe!" Ulysses' hand canon was pointed at Lekan, right between the eyes. "You're the one who gave her the fucking keys, you stupid fuck! If you think you're getting out of this without being punished-"

Frank pushed Mina behind him and drew his .45, pointing it at Ulysses' head and pulling back the hammer. "I don't fucking think so. Put it down."

Ulysses snarled at him as the barrel of the gun was pressed behind his right ear, "You better put that toy away, Frank. You know he's the one who let her escape."

"You gave him the specific instructions to follow not only your orders without question, but her orders. I ain't gonna let you kill the boy for following orders, Klaue. The only way that fancy canon is going off is after my bullet goes through your skull. Put. It. Down." Frank was done playing games.

"Dad- don't! Don't hurt him, Frank. Please don't hurt him. I lo-" Mina tried to pull Frank and his gun away from Ulysses.

Ulysses took her minor distraction as an opportunity and pushed Frank's gun aside and pointed the charged hand canon at him instead. Pointing it right at his face. "You couldn't even do your fucking job! You can't pull the fucking trigger, let alone watch one woman-"

His words slowed and his arm felt really heavy all of a sudden. Everything slowed down when he felt the sharp pinch in his left ass cheek. He spun around and saw Disciple holding his metal baton in his hand, ready to inject him with a second tranquilizer dart.

"Mother fuck…." Ulysses cursed as his knees gave out and he fell to the ground hard on his face.

"Lee!" Mina yelled and fell to her knees at his side. Rolling him over and checking him for injuries, "What did you do to him?!"

"Heavy sedative. He wasn't calming down. You're welcome." Disciple said in a matter of fact tone and unloaded the second dart before tucking the baton behind his back and under his trench coat.


	20. Chapter 20

**TheGrandDisciple Authors note: We actually didn't get too much ahead of ourselves. Keep reading as the chapters go on and questions will be answered**

 **Son of the Mourning: we didn't get ahead of ourselves but we did have to search through over a months worth of conversation to find what we planned for this chapter. Back when we did get ahead of ourselves lol**

 **Don't mind us as we plant some plot seeds and water them. Teehee.**

* * *

Piotr was standing and bracing himself for whatever was coming when he realized he was standing in an unfamiliar room with a blue face and either black or navy-blue hair was holding him by the shoulders and asking him if he was alright. It took him another minute for him to recognize it was Nightcrawler.

"Where are we? Take me back to her! Now!" he shouted.

Nightcrawler rolled his eyes," Yeea. Yer velcome!"

Piotr ignored his comment and again demanded to go back. Nightcrawler shook his head. "Zat man vas going to kill you. I vas watching like you tell me to. Vould you razer be dead?"

Piotr sighed and hit the nearest wall. Nightcrawler gave him a small shove and glared at him.

"Raspect za valls of za house of za fahzur! Huh? Vahts gotten into you?"

Piotr sighed. "She doesn't love me."

Nightcrawler pat him on the shoulder. "I know nusing about the vays of za vimen. I not even know about ze love of my mohzer. All I can say, I'm sorry, Piotr."

As Nightcrawler walked away, something he said changed the course of Piotr's thoughts. He sat down and repeatedly whispered, "mother." He then thought back to his last meeting with Professor Xavier and Hank. Something that Hank said. Then it hit him what Hank had said about Mina.

"Just like her mother." He remembered that Mina had stated repeatedly that she was an orphan. "How the fuck would he know anything bout her mother?"

"Language!" Nightcrawler shouted from the other room.

"Sorry," he muttered and started looking through history and research that Professor Xavier and Hank had given him about the, "Healing Mutant," and a couple of projects he had helped with to find a connection.

After several hours, he found nothing that could make the connection. He threw his folder onto the floor and thought harder. He then remembered that Charles and Hank had an office full of confidential information accessible only by a password that only the two of them knew. A sudden idea came to his mind.

"Kurt! Please bring me my phone," he shouted.

Nightcrawler teleported into the room, handed him his phone that was dwarfed in his big hand.

"Kurt, I need you to stay. Will need your help." Nightcrawler stood confused.

Using his stylus, Piotr brought up Face Time and called out. In less than a minute the other line picked up and a female voice excitedly shouted, "Colossus! Hey! Where's your shirt?"

"Hello, Kitty," he replied. "I don't have much time, but I need you to do me a favor,"

* * *

"But he's hurt." Mina had Ulysses' head in her lap, hugging him tightly to her.

"No, he's just taking a nap. Come on, kid. Let's get you a drink. Calm you down and shit." Frank held his hand out for Mina to take.

"I won't leave him on the floor!" she snapped and hugged him tighter.

Disciple quirked a brow and reached for his tranq dart on his belt. Frank punched him in the shoulder and shook his head, "That isn't the answer for everything, dick."

"I don't see you going around solving problems, Castle. In fact, you just seem to be creating more and more." Disciple punched him back in his shoulder a little harder.

"Please stop fighting. I don't want anyone fighting anymore because of me." Mina sniffled, still holding the passed-out Ulysses in her arms.

Frank and Disciple looked from her to each other. Disciple rolled his eyes and Frank scowled. There was an unspoken agreement between them that they would do it for her.

"Alright, help me get him to the couch." Frank said to Disciple.

"No! He shouldn't be sleeping on that thing anyway. Take him to my bed. I'll take care of him there. You said he needs to sleep, let it be comfortably at least." Mina demanded.

"That's so far- "Disciple complained but Frank punched him again and scowled. "FINE."

"Oh my god, I'll fucking carry him." Frank rolled his eyes and bent down to pull Ulysses to the sitting position. "Kid go get the bed ready for him. Disciple, if it's not too much to ask, get the fucking door."

Mina tucked Ulysses into her bed after taking off his socks and shoes and unbuttoning the top buttons of his collared shirt. She fluffed the pillows and pulled the blanket to cover him up to his chin. Frank and Disciple watched her from the doorway and quietly talking to each other.

"I don't fucking get it. Why the hell is she still helping him?" Frank was standing with his arms crossed.

Disciple was leaning against the door frame, "Guess the dick is that good."

Frank nearly choked, " **Don't.** Don't talk about those things with me. Not about her."

"Things? What things? You mean fucking? Is it just her fucking Klaue or her fucking Colossus? Or Mina getting fucked in general? Can I speak figuratively or- "Disciple had a shit eating grin as he watched Frank squirm.

Frank couldn't take it anymore, he walked away from Disciple and put a hand on Mina's shoulder, "Come on, kid. He's comfortable and will be passed out for a few hours now. Let's go have a drink and a chat."

* * *

One drink turned into several and beers were replaced with whiskey. They were in the bar area of the house that was behind the kitchen wall that had the large windows overlooking the city. Disciple had different fancy looking pipes and bongs out on the bar in front of him with multiple bags of weed in front of him. Frank was leaning heavily on his elbows on the counter and Mina was sitting between the two men.

"I'm just saying that we can get you out of here, kiddo." Frank grunted. "You don't have to stay with him. You don't owe him a damn thing. That Russian one either. You know- "he burped before continuing, "You know what? You don't need any of 'em. Just stick with me kid and- and I'll keep you safe."

Mina's eyes narrowed as she looked over at him, "What?"

Disciple exhaled a large burst of smoke and coughed twice before looking at her with blood shot eyes, "What daddy Punisher over there is trying to say is…. You are a strong independent mutant who don't need no man."

Mina went into a fit of giggles and Frank's head slowly lowered to the bar top and didn't move. "He's either passed out or dead." She snorted. "I thought he could hang."

"Such a light weight. I mean one roofie and he's a completely different person." Disciple winked at her. "Oh, don't give me that look. I tranq'd Klaue because he was…. _Inconsolable._ Frank just needs to slow down for a bit. If you think about it, I gave him a night off!"

"Frank was right, you can't solve everything with putting people to sleep. If I find out to roofied me I swear to god I will cut your hair off in your sleep." Mina threatened.

He put two fingers up, "Scouts honor. Frank did have a point though, if you want out we can make it happen."

"I can't leave him. Not after…. Shit…. Everything." She ran a hand through her damp hair. After they had put Ulysses to bed she refused to hang out with the guys until she had a proper shower.

Disciple put an elbow on the counter and rested his chin on his hand, "Wanna talk about it to a non-fatherly figure? Come on, Mina. Lay it on me."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I just… I don't want to let anyone down. That's all I seem to be doing. If it's not Lee wanting more of whatever the hell this is, it's Piotr. Then Frank just keeps getting hurt and in trouble because of me. Now you and Lekan. It's just too much."

"Alright, let's break it down. You aren't letting anyone down Mina. These expectations that you think you have are only in your head. We don't want anything from you except to be safe."

"But Lee said- "

"Shhhhhhh. Fuck what Klaue said for a second. You need to breathe and take a hit of this. It'll clear your mind and the anxiety." Disciple pushed the freshly packed bong in front of her, pushing her glass of whiskey aside. He grabbed the lighter and held it up to the bowl. "Put your mouth here and when I tell you to, suck."

Mina looked at him with a wary eye and decided to say fuck it. She was finally going to partake in everything that he and Amsterdam were offering to her. She inhaled like he said and started coughing as soon as the smoke hit her lungs. "Fuck! Shit! How the fuck does this feel good?"

"You get used to it. More. Come on. It's worth it." Disciple encouraged her.

"Let me catch my breath, Mr. Peer Pressure." She coughed again before taking another hit. This time it was longer, and she held it in like he told her to. When she exhaled she only coughed a few times before pushing the bong away.

"Atta girl. Now…. tell me honestly. Do you want to leave? Look me in the eye and tell me what you want." Disciple said seriously.

"I want… to not have to look over my shoulder constantly. I want to be safe and happy. But thinking about the life that I had before I met all of you… I don't know if I could go back to that." She admitted.

He turned her stool to look at him head on and grabbed her shoulders. "If you want out I can get you out. Here and now. No one would ever find you. You wouldn't have to worry about money or safety every again. Say the word and you will be free."

She looked at him long and hard before answering, "I don't want to leave him."

He tilted his head to the side and quirked a brow, looking at her for several long moments before responding. "That's what I thought. I know he isn't an easy guy to get along with. Hell, you see how we all butt heads."

"Yeah but you guys only ever seem to argue about me. That's why I think it's better if I just…. I don't know."

"Leave? Say the words and it will be done." Disciple said seriously.

Mina tilted her head back and pursed her lips, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "I'm getting a huge Goblin King vibe from you right now. I don't remember wishing the Goblins to come take my little brother."

Disciple cocked his head to the side, "I thought you were an only child."

Mina put her index fingers up to her eyebrows and wiggled them as she spoke, _"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us... forever."_ Then she burst into a fit of giggles and snorts. The pot kicked in, obviously.

"Sooooo…. You don't want to leave Klaue because you love him." Disciple changed the topic back.

"I don't know." Her shoulders slumped, and her smile vanished.

"Because you love Colossus." The corner of his mouth lifted.

Mina got defensive suddenly, "No! We're just friends and nothing happened between us. I mean we kissed once- but that was it. Whatever Lee told you, I didn't sleep with him."

He chuckled and put a blunt in his mouth, letting it hang off the corner of his lips. "The way you're acting you want to though. Right?" he lit it with his zippo and took a few deep drags before passing it to her.

Her cheeks blushed bright red, "I never said that!"

"What about Klaue? I've seen you two sleep together- shut up, not like that- I've seen you get close enough to share oxygen."

"What about it?" she said hotly.

"But you two aren't together." He pointed out.

She took a long drag and held it in before exhaling and answering him, "We're taking things slow."

"You're leading him on. No- hear me out." He took the blunt back from her and leaned against the counter on his elbows, "You tell him that you wanna see where it goes but then you kiss him like that. Then you turn around the next second and cold shoulder him. You know what- never mind. You aren't gonna listen." He waved a hand at her and poured both another glass of whiskey.

"No, fucking say it." She said angrily but took the offered refill.

He took a deep drag and French inhaled it, out of his mouth and into his nostrils. Looking down at her and contemplating if he should or not. "Just take it easy on him if you really want to make it work."

Mina scowled at him and slammed her glass down loudly, "What the fuck, Disciple? One second you're trying to protect me from him and the next you're saying shit like that."

Disciple tilted his head in thought before answering, "He's self-conscious. Just take it easy on him."

Mina threw her head back and laughed while clapping her hands twice, "Lee? Self-conscious? He's the cockiest man I know."

He shook his head and tapped the blunt against the ashtray and exhaling smoke through his nose. "Not with you he isn't. What you see is the show he puts on, but really, he's… I wouldn't say scared. He's worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Mina, you're half his age. That's never been a problem before. Everyone has a price. _Everyone_. Except you. You can't be bought or bribed into returning his affections. What does a man with everything have to offer if you don't want anything?" Disciple tipped his glass to her and downed it in two gulps.

Mina was shocked, her jaw dropped, and she stared at him for a few moments before looking down to the bar top in front of her. What he said made sense. She never thought of it like that, because she was always the self-conscious one who wasn't ever good enough. Why would he think that she needed anything from him? She thought it was sweet that he offered to take care of her, but in her lifetime, no one ever got anything for free.

"I don't want anything but…." She opened and closed her mouth a few times but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Him." Disciple smirked.

"I didn't say that!"

"But you also didn't not say it." He shot back.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

He tapped a finger to his temple and winked at her, "Like a fox."

"Frank was right, you're a dick." She laughed and took the blunt from between his index and middle fingers.

Disciple turned in his stool, leaning his right elbow on the bar top and looking her in the eyes. "Tell me why you're scared of being with Klaue."

She couldn't look away from him, his gaze locking her in place. "I'm afraid… that I won't meet his expectations. I'm afraid that I'm not worth all the trouble he goes through. I'm afraid that I'll draw the wrong people and Lee getting hurt. I'm afraid of him eventually leaving me."

Disciple tilted his head and his face changed to a blank state, his voice volume dropped to a calm passive tone. "You don't have to be afraid of people coming for you. Everyone here has sworn to protect you to our dying breath. You don't have to worry about us getting hurt because we have you to heal us. Isn't that right, Mina?"

Mina's pupils were dilated, and her head slowly nodded up and down, "I can do that."

He continued, "The only thing that Klaue expects of you is to love him back. Trust me, he told me. If he hasn't left yet, given everything that's happened…. Do you really think he would leave if you told him how you feel?"

Mina shook her head, "No… I guess he wouldn't."

"He tracked you down to find you because he wanted to be with you and has remained loyal. No other women in his bed. Everyone told me that's unusual for him. That says a lot, doesn't it?"

"But he could have anyone he wants." Mina said almost dreamily.

"But he chose you, didn't he?" Disciple leaned in and slowly nodded his head.

Mina started to mimic him, her head nodding slowly. "Yes, he did."

Frank let out a loud snore and woke himself up, sitting upright suddenly and making Mina jump. It broke whatever hold Disciple had on Mina. Disciple reached for his gun and stopped when Frank looked him dead in the eye and started singing.

"Country roooooooaaaaads….. take me hoooooooooome… to a place….. where I beloooooooooooong!" then his head went back down and hit the bar top with a loud thunk.

Mina and Disciple looked at each other and busted out laughing, "WEST VIRGINIA! MOUNTAIN MOMMA! TAKE ME HOOOOOME COUNTRY ROOOOOOADS!"

* * *

Piotr was pacing back and forth anxiously and impatiently. Before long, he heard the familiar pop sound in the sitting room. He hurried over to the room and met Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler appeared to be drained of energy as he was hunched for over and clutched a large folder. Piotr placed a hand on Nightcrawlers back and waited for him to compose himself. Eventually he sat down on the recliner that Piotr moved him to. After another couple of minutes, he looked up at the mammoth man and held out the folder.

"Sorry. Howeva, I did get zat file fwom Kittay Pride zat you requested. Please, don't eva ask me to teleport zat far, eva again," Nightcrawler said.

"I appreciate that you did it, Kurt. Thank you," Piotr said and took the file from him.

"Kittay vas almost caught getting zis for you. You owe her."

Piotr acknowledged him with a wave of his hand and sat down as he opened the file that was labeled, **'TOP SECRET: SAVIOR X PROJECT'**

Nightcrawler watched him as he read through the papers in the file folder. He noticed Piotr grew angry three pages in. When he was at the halfway through the folder, Nightcrawler cowered when Piotr's eyes grew wide and he stood up hard and fast enough that the couch he was sitting on flip backwards.

Piotr shouted, "Lying, manipulative, treacherous cock suckers!"

Nightcrawler looked up scared but still asked, "Was ist das?"

Piotr glanced at him and took a deep breath. "Please get that Remy and tell him to get Kitty to his hideaway. She cannot trust anyone at that Mansion right now. Not even Scott. I have to go and track down a former teammate. Thank you, Kurt."

With that, Piotr was out the door and headed back to the flat he was borrowing from Remy LeBeau. He needed to get in touch with a name he saw in the file and find a way to contact Mina without Ulysses trying to kill him again.

* * *

The sun started to rise when Mina finally called it a night. She had to admit that Disciple was a lot more fun than she thought he would be. The heart to heart they had eased her mind of any worries that she had about Ulysses. He asked her several times if she was sure that she wanted to go back to her room with Ulysses. He offered her his room and he would sleep on the couch if it made her feel safer. She assured him that she would be fine because Lee wouldn't hurt her. He knew Ulysses wouldn't hurt her, he had his ways of knowing, and was thankful that Frank was still knocked out to not argue the point.

Mina brushed her teeth and washed her face before crawling under the covers with Ulysses. She moved his real arm so it was wrapped around her and rested her head on his chest and entwined her right leg through his. He didn't wake up, just sighed heavily as she rubbed his chest through his shirt. Eventually Mina fell asleep curled up with Ulysses.

Ulysses was out for over fifteen hours before he finally began to stir. Mina was still peacefully asleep with her head on his chest. It was hard for him to open his eyes at first, he moved his head back and forth trying to wake himself up.

"Mina…" he groaned out. He was trying to remember what the hell happened. All he knew was that Mina was screaming his name and she sounded scared. "Mina…"

He tried to sit up or roll over, but his chest was heavy. He rubbed his eyes with his prosthetic hand and finally opened his eyes. That's when he realized that he was in Mina's room and she was holding onto him tightly.

"Bokkie?" he called out to her and shifted his arm from under her.

She buried her face in his chest, rubbing her cheek against him and rubbing the other side of her face with her right hand. "Hmm?"

Mina slowly sat up and rubbed her face with both hands, looking around and trying to figure out what was what. Then she looked back at him, he was trying to sit up and she remembered what happened.

"Oh my god! Lee are you alright?! How are you feeling? Are you hurt?" She spun around on her hands and knees to hover over him. She sat back on her heels and cupped her hands to his cheeks.

He groggily blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear his blurry vision to see her. "Mina… what happened? Are you alrigh'?"

Mina bit her lip and nodded, "I'm fine. You… um…. Disciple hit you with a tranquilizer dart. I made them bring you in here to sleep it off on a proper bed. I hope you don't mind…"

Ulysses sat up and rubbed his forehead with his real hand, "Where…. You… you left. You left me." He looked at her with hurt eyes.

She shook her head, "No! That's not what happened at all! I didn't leave you, Lee. I went to help a friend who was hurt."

He looked away from her, down at the comforter that was covering his lower half still. His face was in a firm scowl and his lips were pursed. "I remember now."

"Nothing happened I swear!"

"I know what I saw, Mina." He was back to using her real name. It hurt more than she would have thought. "You were all over him. Digging your nails in his back… marking him like that… his hands and lips were all over you."

"No. No. No. I didn't do that to him. He had the same cuts that you did when you got in a fight at that warehouse. His shirt was shredded- I can see how it looked bad. But I swear nothing happened between us."

His eyes snapped to hers. "That's why he called you his love? And that you made him feel incredible. _Your legs were around him, Mina._ " He growled that last point out.

Mina looked down at her hands in her lap, "It was the endorphins… he wasn't in his right mind."

His hands clenched in fists and he breathed loudly through his nose. He threw the covers back an swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Ulysses couldn't even look at her, "I specifically told you not to touch anyone but me. I also told you not to take anyone's pain, even mine."

She mouthed 'FUCK' behind his back before answering him, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye over his shoulder, "Are you hurt? In pain?"

"No." she replied quietly.

He gave a small nod and turned away from her again, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. "I don't know what to do with you, Mina. I've given you everything and it's not enough."

She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and pressing her cheek to his shoulder blade. "Please don't give up on me."

He shook his head and shrugged her off him, he was distancing himself again. Mina remembered what Disciple told her last night about him being self-conscious. "It's you who's given up on me. I told you I wasn't an easy man, but I asked you to give me time. I've done everything for you- all of this was for you!"

"I'm grateful, truly I am. But-"

"But you couldn't do one simple thing for me. All I asked of you was to be mine and not touch anyone else. The same fucking day you run off and I find you in bed with another man." He ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than it was when he woke up. "And a fucking X-Men at that. They've brought nothing but trouble, but you just want to run right fucking towards it. Is that what you want- is that WHO you want?"

"NO! I want you! I want this to work- I want us to work. Please don't shut me out like this. I can…"

"What? Change? I didn't get the same courtesy, did I? I told you that I was afraid for your safety the last time you ran off. I came home yesterday expecting… I don't know what I was expecting. A home to come back to… you waiting for me… wanting me… just me."

"I didn't tell anyone because none of you would have let me go. If you're going to hate anyone let it just be me. If you are going to blame or hurt anyone then it's just me. The guys had nothing to do with this." Mina didn't want him lashing out at them again like yesterday. She hated confrontation.

"I don't hate you, Mina. I hate that you can't listen to me-"

Mina finally snapped at him, "You CAN'T tell me to ignore my mutant instincts that come with my power. It would be like me telling you not to go make a business deal. My friend was hurt, and I wasn't going to let him die."

"Yet none of your instincts tell you to pick up the phone because your boyfriend is worried about you. Right? Nothing in your mind says, 'Hey- maybe I should tell him where I'm going.' Nothing like that huh?" he snarled at her sarcastically.

"BECAUSE THIS RIGHT HERE WOULD HAVE HAPPENED ANYWAY! _MR. KLAUE_!" she yelled at him and called him by his last name. Hoping it had the same effect on him that he did when he called her Mina.

He turned slowly to her with a glare. "What are you saying?"

"You're that fucking predictable." She spat.

A deep growl could be heard from somewhere deep in the back of his throat. That was the only warning before he caught her off guard by quickly pinning her to the bed. Ulysses had both of her hands pinned above her head with his own, his body flush to hers and spreading her legs with his knee. "Predictable eh?"

She breathed his name, "Lee…"

"This is what you want? A man to shove you around. Is that what get's you off? That Russian fuck do this for you?" he hissed down at her with a murderous glare.

She didn't respond right away, she was thinking. Frank and Disciple had their methods of dealing with Ulysses and she thought about it before making her next move. They both knew how to keep his focus on them to steer him away from her, if she could keep him here and not go on a rampage through out the house, or god forbid Amsterdam then it would be worth it.

She looked up at him and licked her lips while shrugging.

Ulysses was a primal man, through and through. If this was what he had to do to keep her attention, to keep her eyes on him and not anyone else. He bared his teeth at her and inhaled through his nose, "I've tried asking nicely. I've done it your way. Not anymore, Bokkie…"

She smiled at him softly when he used her pet name but didn't dare interrupt him.

"You will never leave this house unless I give you permission to do so. You will never see that fucking garbage truck of a mutant ever again." He tightened his grip on her wrists and spread her legs wider, pushing himself against her hard.

"I am to be your prisoner? That isn't a relationship- it's ownership." She growled back at him, raising her head off the bed and their noses nearly touching.

"Prisoner…. No. But you are mine." He smirked back at her and ground his very apparent erection against her clothed groin.

"Then I am a hostage. Since you found me after South Africa you haven't let me out of your sight. You wouldn't let me live my life in peace- you won't even let me work, for Christ's sake! I am not a pet that you can keep caged up and let out only at your convenience!" she fought against his hold on her wrists but was unsuccessful.

Ulysses head shot back a bit, her words catching him off guard. He thought about what Disciple told him at the club, check his temper and listen to her. Even Frank agreed with him and told him that he had to give her the actual things that she wanted even though he didn't like it. She was asking for nothing but freedom to come and go as she pleased. Was it his fault he drove her away? What he wanted and what she needed were making him fight with himself.

He let go of her wrist but kept his hands on either side of her head supporting himself above her, "You can come and go as you please. But you will tell me where you are going every time and Frank or Disciple escort you at all times."

"That's not fair!" she whined.

He flashed his teeth at her again before ducking his head down quickly and latching them on to her neck. His teeth were over her pulse point, gently holding her in place as a warning. She gasped and tilted her head to give him better access and she buried her fingers in his hair.

After a few moments of her lying still beneath him he spoke again, "This is me compromising, Mina. You don't want to find out what happens when I get told no."

She pushed her fingers into his scalp and used her powers to send endorphins, hoping to ease some of his rage but all it did was push him further over the edge.

" **DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR.** " His words weren't a warning, they were a promise of what was to come if she disobeyed him again. His teeth were on her pulse point again. He was making her submit to him the only way he knew how.

"Yes…" she moaned. He bit down harder. "Yes… sir."

His lips replaced his teeth and he started to rock his hips against hers, "Good girl…. Now I'll show you how a real man reminds his woman who she belongs to."

Ulysses used his real hand to explore her chest as he kissed her. When she tugged on his hair and squeezed her legs around him he chuckled. His hand travelled down between them and started to undo his belt and slacks.

"Lee…" she breathed.

He bit her lip and smirked, "Don't be shy now, love. Be as loud as you want, let everyone know who I am."

"It's not that… I want you to know…" she was having trouble with him distracting her. "I've never done this before."

He stopped immediately, his shoulders tensed, and he pulled his hand away from his zipper and put it back near her head. "This position?"

She blushed and bit her lip while shaking her head, "No… I've never slept with anyone before."

He sat back on his knees, still between her legs and ran a hand down his face, "Wait… what?" he couldn't wrap his head around that thought. He was thinking with his other head right now.

"I'm a virgin." She finally admitted and awkwardly tried to cover herself with her arms. She was still clothed but she felt vulnerable.

He tilted is head and gave her a shocked look. He stared at her for a long time, making her feel self-conscious and worried. He finally understood, it all made sense now. She kept distancing him this whole time because she didn't know how, and she was worried about what he would think.

"That means… you didn't…" his thought process was still slow.

"I didn't sleep with Piotr. Or anyone. I mean Daniel and I did some heavy petting once but that's the farthest I've ever gone." She put her hands to cover her face, trying to hide the embarrassment.

Ulysses thought this was amazing news! She had been untouched by any and all men, and she was about to let him be her first. A hungry smile spread across his face, she was giving him her greatest gift and he wasn't going to take it for granted.

He giggled gleefully and pressed himself against her again, pushing her hands away from her face and kissing her. "Bokkie… it's nothing to be ashamed of. This is great actually. We're going to have a long talk about that Doctor Daniel arsehole… but later."

"How is this great? I have absolutely no experience and you've been with like tons of chicks." She couldn't meet his eyes, but he made her.

He pressed his forehead to hers and chuckled, "Because this means I get to ruin you for other men. I'm going to set the bar so high that no other man can do it for you."

"I don't want another man…" she blushed an even brighter shade of red.

"And it's my job to keep it that way. I'm gonna be your first and only. All part of the plan remember?" he winked at her and kissed her gently on the lips. He rolled off of her and got off the bed.

"Wait- where are you going? I thought…" she sat up and watched him fix his pants and shirt.

"That we were gonna make your first time now? Nah…" he adjusted himself through his pants and smirked. "Your first time is gonna be special. My girl deserves that."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "So… your girl… that means…"

"That means you're mine, love." he pointed between the two of them. "This right here is fucking infinite."

He grabbed his shoes from the floor beside her bed and knelt before her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him. With his index finger he tilted her chin to look at him, "Get some rest, Bokkie. I've got some work to clear up. I've gotta clear my schedule for you."


	21. Chapter 21

**TheGrandDisciple Authors note: I felt Disciples pain after writing that scene.** **Hope you guys like an air of mystery.**

 **Son of the Mourning note- we finally got a specific doc for any ideas and plans for future chapters. It took 21 chapters to finally use common sense but at least our thoughts are in order. Your reviews are amazing and always welcome.**

 **What do YOU think was in the file? Reviews for starving writers please.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, for them, 11:00am. Mina and Frank were sitting in Lee's office as his text message requested. Frank was drinking coffee, trying to recover from whatever it was Disciple had done to him. Mina's perkiness was annoying the hell out of him in his groggy state. At least she was in a good mood, he knew she had been through a rough couple of days. They had yet to see Disciple. Mina figured that Lee just didn't text him.

Both were worried that they had been summoned for their punishment. Given everything that happened that week, with the bar fight and Mina sneaking out.

They both looked at each other and said, "What's the plan?"

Again, they both spoke at the same time.

"Beg for mercy."

"Throw Disciple under the bus."

Mina scowled at Frank and backhanded him in the bicep. Before she could say anything, Ulysses walked in. Fashionably late as usual yet to Franks surprise, he was smiling.

"Oh good. You got my text. It took me forever to send using this thing. Fucking fake hand doesn't work on the phone's touch screen."

Frank let his head fall back and rolled his eyes. If he couldn't have sleep, then at least let him get back to work. "Please boss, just tell us why you needed to see us this morning."

Ulysses turned around with a frown until he saw Mina looking straight at him and making a motion to breath. He took a deep breath and nodded at Mina before answering, "Very well, Frank. You'll be glad to know that I have hired someone new. A mercenary like you."

Frank and Mina looked at each other and then leaned forward towards Ulysses. "Why have you hired that kind of person? What is he going to be doing?" Frank asked.

Ulysses chuckled. "Taking over as Bokkie's bodyguard. You'll return to your original position as my bodyguard and project manager." He said as if it was the best news in the world.

At the same time Frank and Mina shouted, "WHAT?" They both jumped off the couch and stood side by side.

"Lee, no! I don't want someone else. I want to stick with Frank!" Mina insisted.

"Yeah, boss. We've bonded and shit." Frank added the shit part awkwardly, not knowing how to describe their father/daughter relationship.

"Yeah- we finally started to get along!" Mina added, not knowing how to describe it either.

Ulysses shook his head and pointed at Frank. "You've also failed in your duties repeatedly. I can't trust you any longer in that position."

"Please, come on love," Mina pleaded, and Ulysses shook his head again.

Her big doe eyes were getting her nowhere, her past weeks antics still left a bad taste in his mouth. "You're on strike two, Bokkie. Three if we count your kiss in the park with Sancho. Keep it up and I'll bend you over and spank you."

"Meep!" she covered her mouth and tried to hide her blushing face.

"This was Disciple's idea wasn't it?" Frank snapped and crossed his arms, ignoring the sexual tension between them as best he could.

"Actually, he knows nothing about this. After having an _intimate_ moment with Bokkie…" he licked his lips and tilted his head back to look at her. She blushed brighter and he just chuckled, "I made the decision by myself last night when your replacement came for a job. I will be filling Disciple in after he finds out if our next meeting is secured or not."

"I don't want some new guy taking over Frank's job! He's doing just fine," Mina shouted and moved around the coffee table, closer to Ulysses.

Ulysses chuckled again and gave her a knowing grin.

"What the fuck is so funny?" she asked angrily.

Ulysses used his real hand and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "Because it's not 'some guy.' I thought you could use a woman's touch this time around."

Mina's eyes grew wide and Frank changed whatever he was about to say, "Well at least it's not Disciple."

Mina shot him a dirty look, "Traitor."

Frank shrugged and gave her a half assed smile, "He's obviously not gonna change his mind, kid."

"Aweh!" Ulysses called out in South African slang and waved to the door with his real hand.

The door opened and in walked the last person Frank expected to see. A five foot and eight-inch-tall with black hair, pale white skin, a black patch around her left eye walked in through the door. Mina felt a tad self-conscious seeing the woman walking towards them. She was rocking black leather and her large breasts were near ready to spill out of her top, and they appeared to be zipped halfway down.

Ulysses put his arm around Mina and leaned to her ear, dropping the octave of his voice lower, "Worry not Bokkie. I only have eyes for you." Mina moved closer to him.

Frank stood in utter shock at the woman before him. "Frank, you already know her." Ulysses stepped in front of him and turned to the women. "Mina, please meet your new bodyguard, Domino. Domino, this is the love of my life and your guard assignment, Mina."

Being polite, Mina reached out to shake Dominos hand. Domino took off her glove and returned the gesture. When their hands made contact and they shook, Ulysses email began to receive multiple notifications, followed by Franks cell phone ringing.

Ulysses smiled wide and shouted, "Six months of upfront payments for multiple shipments of hardware to Sonny Burch! That's five million dollars he just sent from the Pym Laboratories account!"

Frank hung up his phone and wrote something on his miniature notebook. Mina noticed he wrote a bunch of numbers followed by a name, William Russo.

"That was lucky," Frank said out loud. His eyes immediately shot to Domino who was still shaking Mina's hand. Something was off, shit never landed in his lap like that and Domino's sudden appearance was suspicious.

* * *

Disciple was sitting upstairs at the computer in his room, sending his seventy second email. He sighed and took a sip of his Scotch. "If only I could transfer my power through this damn thing," he mumbled and flicked the computer screen.

Suddenly he felt the aura of a familiar presence and closed his eyes. They quickly opened, and he whispered, "No way!"

Suddenly his cell phone rang, and he answered it. He was not expecting it to be the call he had been trying to for seventeen hours to get. He also wasn't expecting the answer he got. He forgot about the presence he felt as he grabbed a file and ran to Ulysses office. When he was outside the door, he felt the familiar aura again and stopped. He was taken aback but still went in.

"Ulysses don't ask how but we got the sit-down meeting on Thursday with Stark Industries to supply their security team!"

Ulysses looked up with his eyebrows raised and his smile grew wider. Then Disciple saw the black-haired woman with the pale white skin and the black patch over her left eye. He dropped his cell phone and the file in his hand upon seeing her. Her eyes narrowed into a glare and a stare off began.

She muttered, "Hayward!"

Taken aback he breathed out, "Neena?"

She covered the distance between them in the room and without stopping, she grabbed his shoulder and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin with the front of her kneecap. The loud thud echoed throughout the office. It was so hard that Disciple could not make any noise. He just crumbled to his knees and his face hit the floor. Frank and Ulysses both cringed and backed up to their seats and crossed their legs. Even Mina threw her hand over her mouth.

Domino kept on walking to the door. Without stopping or looking back she said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning kiddo," and exited the office.

There was an awkward silence between everyone, except from Disciple who was curled up on the carpet and quietly moaning, "I deserved that."

Mina's internal pull to heal him kicked in and she slowly stepped closer to him, "Hey buddy…. You gonna be okay?"

"Gonna answer for him and say, fuck no." Frank said sarcastically.

Ulysses uncrossed his legs and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "Remember what we talked about, Mina. No healing."

"Yeah, yeah. Unless it's you. Doesn't mean I can't give emotional support, right?" Mina knelt beside Disciple and pat his back.

She let her hand slide to the skin on his neck with each pat, she healed him and released small doses of endorphins into his bloodstream. "Shake it off, man. You'll be alright."

Her mischievous smile was taken as a compliant one to Ulysses. She was playing it dangerously and Frank caught on, giving her a wary eye and shaking his head.

* * *

"Come in." Charles Xavier called out from his desk when he heard someone knocking.

The door opened quickly, and Hank slipped in, making sure the door was firmly closed behind him. He held up his data pad and walked towards the large desk in the center of the room, "You're going to want to see this, Professor."

Hank set the data pad on the center of the desk and a series of pictures projected in the air between them. He clicked the first image and it got bigger, it was Piotr struggling to climb through Mina's living room window. It was in the cover of darkness but the blood dripping from his back could clearly be seen.

"When he arrived, the apartment was empty. He stayed for several hours and she never came home." Hank explained.

Charles scowled and sat up straighter in his chair, "You're telling me she's gone?"

Hank opened his mouth then closed it before answering, "Sorry, should have started with that… No, he can be seen here," he swiped through the photos. "searching through the apartment for her."

The photos showed Piotr walking through the apartment and all the rooms while using his cell phone to try and reach Mina. "Show me something useful." Charles said impatiently.

"It wasn't until the following night that she showed up, in one of Klaue's trucks." Hank pulled up the photo of Mina running into the apartment building.

"So Klaue has her hiding away somewhere with him nearby." Charles pointed out.

"We'll get to that. Sir, you were brilliant to send the Volunteer Operative that you did. Not only do we see her in her element…" Hank swiped the next pictures of Mina cupping Piotr's face and getting closer to him. "But we also see her powers in action!"

Charles leaned forward in his chair, waiting for Hank to start the video that was ready to play. Whoever took the video had snuck into the apartment when Mina ran in. The view was from her closet with the door partially closed. They watched Mina climb into Piotr's lap and hold onto him tightly with her hands on his open wounds. They murmured in awe at the white glow that came from her hands and the blood stopping its flow down his back.

She pressed her cheek to his and spoke softly into his ear, "I am going to make it better. I promise I will make the pain go away."

Charles put his hand up for Hank to pause the video, "Can she? We didn't have it recorded that she can absorb pain and discomfort, right?"

Hank shook his head, "I don't think so. I'll pull the file in a minute. There's more to see. Brilliant idea by the way, to set Logan up to injure Colossus like that. Would have been a pity had she not showed up. He's a fine soldier. Lucky for us that she showed when she did."

Charles leaned his elbow on the arm of his chair and tapped his index finger to his upper lip, "Yes, lucky indeed."

The video resumed, and they watched the white glow get brighter and brighter under her palms, then they watched her left hand come up to the back of Piotr's head and she screamed in pain. They watched the large man instantly relax in her arms and moan.

"What is she doing?" Charles asked.

Hank paused the video again, "I believe this is how she takes the pain. I'm also assuming that she is issuing some sort of toxin or causing an involuntary release of the body's receptors to assist in the healing process. Which is beyond our original intent or expectations. Very good natural progression. However, her ability to take the pain and make it her own could overwhelm her faster than her own body could heal which is concerning," Hank observed.

"I didn't think that would be a negative side effect," Charles responded.

Hank pulled his glasses forward taken aback, "Why would you expect any negative side effects?"

"There has to be a failsafe so that she wouldn't overdo it, right? Healing the human gene, much like we had to deal with in 2006. Remember?"

"I would rather forget Project: Last Stand all together." Hank huffed, remembering the mutant boy who could cure the mutant gene all together.

Charles nodded. "If she takes the pain then it would limit her healing altogether."

Hank put both of his palms flat on the desk and leaned his weight on them, "Do you think she can? Heal the mutant gene as she does with open wounds? We've already found previous cases where she's cured late stage brain cancer in Alaska."

Charles pursed his lips in deep thought for a moment, "It's a possibility. I don't think we've seen the full potential of her powers yet."

Hank looked down at the data pad for a few moments, thinking about when he saw himself without the mass amount of blue hair covering his body. He finally pressed play on the video again, "I do believe you were right to send Colossus as the contact for her. Watch."

Piotr began to moan her name and kiss her neck, turning an innocent moment into a sexually romantic one. Charles smirked as he watched the two of them get closer, "This is good news. We can use this."

Then the camera suddenly shifted and pointed towards Mina's bedroom door. Ulysses Klaue was standing in the doorway with a violent look in his eye. They watched him pull Mina off Piotr and punch the larger man so hard that he flew across the room.

"His arm- "Charles leaned forward suddenly.

Hank put his hand up, "She didn't heal that, it's robotic. Just watch."

They could hear everything that was being said even though the camera was pointed at the empty spot on the bed that Piotr and Mina were just sitting on. "You sneak away while I'm working to come be with Sancho? Haven't I given you everything you need?!"

The video ended there, and Hank ended the projection, "The operative said that they had to retreat at that point. Klaue blew up the apartment in his rage. Right now, we have no contact from Colossus. His status is unknown, he could be dead."

"He's not a concern right now, where did she go?" Charles said dismissively.

"Still waiting to hear word on that." Hank sighed and took his glasses off. "Did you hear that though? He said she snuck away."

Charles nodded and folded his hands in his lap, "I did. That means she's being held against her will, but she's close by. Do we have any leads on where she could be? Anything from Nightcrawler?"

Hank shook his head, "Nothing. He's been silent as well, but you know him… he only reports in when he has something worth reporting."

The data pad chimed and lit up, Hank pulled it closer to see what came through. "We found her. Klaue has a warehouse on the outskirts of the city to the North. Looks like she's not the only mutant Klaue has."

He blew the picture up to be projected between them. Images of Ulysses, Frank, Mina, Domino and Disciple were playing as a slide show for them. They were standing in Ulysses' office and it showed Domino walking up to Disciple and kneeing him in the groin. The next image also caught everyone's painful expression and Disciple curled up on the floor.

"This could be bad news." Hank commented, snorting while adding, "This could be bad luck."

"We don't know how they would react being that close to each other. We had discussed their polarity being like that of two high powered magnets, but it was all speculation until now." Charles said seriously.

Hank stood up straight and ran his hands over his suit, making sure there were no creases, "I'll grab the file."

He moved around the desk behind Charles and put his hand on the fingerprint scanner that was attached to the wall. The bookcase behind Charles slid to the side and opened to reveal an extension to his office that held the confidential and high-risk files.

"It's gone." Hank called out from behind him.

Charles turned his wheelchair and turned into the room, "I put it in here myself!"

"It's the only file that was missing. It was locked. Only you and I can open this room and this cabinet." Hank growled as he slammed the filing cabinet shut.

Charles went to the computer in the corner of the room, "The logs show that no one has been in here since I put the file back. Nothing on the surveillance. Its just like the file… Where is Kitty?"

Hank was cleaning his glasses with a small white cloth from his suit pocket, "She had to go back home, family emergency. Psylocke confirmed that she's going to be out for bereavement for at least 2 weeks."

Charles scowled and slammed his fist on the arm of his chair, "Find her."

* * *

Mina was tired from the long week that she had. She didn't do anything productive per se, but she was just all around worn out. Ulysses was still in his office with the door closed and he could be heard pacing back and forth and barking orders every now and then. Mina was waiting for him to get finished so she could say goodnight and make sure that he got a decent night's rest as well.

She was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table, she almost nodded off twice while watching Law and Order. Pulling out her phone she sent a text message to Ulysses.

' **When are you off the clock?'** she could hear his phone ding through his office door.

' **Never. Are you alright? What do you need?'** he replied immediately.

Mina let out a frustrated huff and threw the remote towards Frank who was already snoring on the other end of the couch. She stood up and stepped over Frank's legs that were propped up on the coffee table. Before leaving him, she threw the small throw blanket over him and walked right into Ulysses' office without knocking.

He was sitting at his desk and talking to someone with his Bluetooth headset about times and locations. He looked up at her suddenly, surprised to see her. "Hold on. Hold on. I said hold on!" he yelled into the headset before putting them on hold.

He spun in his chair to greet her, "Bokkie, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired and it's bed time." She pouted.

He smirked at her and leaned back in his chair, "Come in for a goodnight kiss then?"

She walked forward and stepped between his legs, "I came for you. It's bed time, Lee."

Ulysses sighed and put his hands on her waist, looking up at her. "I want to love, but I've gotta finish this call. I've been waiting for this contact in Sydney all day, they're seven hours ahead. Go on to bed, I'll be there in a bit."

Mina scowled at him and snatched the earpiece off his head and hit the button, "Hey, call back at 4pm. Office hours are closed." Then she hung up and threw it on his desk and smiled sweetly at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he yelled at her and tried to reach for the phone again.

She grabbed him by both of his ears and tugged his head to look up at her, "Because you will never stop. You will keep drinking and maybe get an hour on that shitty couch."

"Do you have any idea who that was?! It was Frank Oliver- THE Kangaroo!" he argued.

"I don't give a shit if it was Crocodile Dundee. It's bed time and I want to fall asleep in your arms. I want you to get a decent night's sleep more than once in a while." She said as a matter of fact and let go of his ears.

He opened his mouth to argue again, "But I'm not tired."

Mina grabbed him by his real hand and pulled him with her out of the room, "I wasn't asking."

Ulysses finally gave in and let her lead him to her bedroom while laughing, "You're a bossy little thing, ain't ya?"

"You said that I could have anything that I want, and I want you to come to bed." She said as a matter of fact as she walked into her closet to change into her pajamas.

Ulysses clapped his hands together in a mock prayer as he looked to the ceiling and mouthed, 'Thank you!'

When Mina came out in just her tank top and small shorts he couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He stripped down to his boxers and V-neck shirt that he wore under his regular suit. Mina was already burying herself under the comforter when she looked at him.

"You don't have any pajamas?"

"If I don't sleep on the couch in the office then I'm naked in a bed. Is that what you want love?" he winked at her as he climbed in bed next to her.

As soon as he laid his head on the pillow she was wrapped around him with her arms and leg. Burying her face in his chest and sighing softly.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

She rubbed her eyes, "I'm too tired to put up with your smartass right now."

"Goodnight love, I'll stay at least until you fall asleep." He murmured before a yawn.

He fell asleep before Mina who was smirking as his soft snores, "Not tired huh?"

* * *

The next morning Mina made breakfast for herself and Ulysses since everyone else seemed to be missing. After breakfast he kissed her and went back into his office to finish the call she had hung up for him the night before. While she cleaned the kitchen, Domino walked out of her room and greeted her.

"Good morning, Mina. How are you this morning?" she asked cheerfully.

Mina turned around and smiled, "Good morning, Domino. Thanks for not sneaking up on me and scaring the shit out of me. You've already got a head up on the last guy."

When she closed the fridge door Frank was leaning against the cabinet with his arms crossed, "Nothing goes over my head."

Mina jumped and dropped the bottle of water she got, "JESUS CHRIST!"

"You can call me Frank." He smirked and sipped his coffee.

Mina flipped him off "This is why I have trust issues, ass! See that? Don't do that and we're cool."

Domino was giggling loudly, "I'll try not to. So… Miss Mina… what's the plan for today?"

Mina shrugged and picked up the bottle of water she dropped, "Nothing really. Maybe watch T.V. or surf the internet. I haven't seen Disciple yet, I was gonna ask him- "

"Ask me what?" Disciple said from behind her, he had just walked in from the other side of the kitchen.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Mina jumped again, and the now open bottle of water flew out of her hands towards Domino.

She caught it with one hand without spilling anything and took a chug from it, "Thanks, I was thirsty."

"I hate you both so much…" Mina said through grit teeth as she tried to calm down.

"Well?" Disciple asked as he grabbed a bottle of water of his own. Making it obvious that he was ignoring Domino's existence.

"I wanted to ask if you could get us the NFL package. Football season starts this weekend and I don't want to miss the kickoff."

Disciple pursed his lips and looked down at her for a moment and said, "I could…"

Frank perked up and stood up straight, "Yeah?"

"But no." he smirked and started to walk away.

"Oh, come on!" Mina and Frank shouted.

"I thought you were a man who could get anything!" Mina argued.

Disciple stopped and turned back to look at her from the other end of the kitchen, "I can."

Frank stepped forward and pushed Mina out of the way, "Name your price."

Disciple smirked and crossed his arms, "Didn't think you were a football fan, Frank. Thought you would be into Shuffle board and chess or whatever else it is geriatrics do."

Mina ignored his comment and looked up at Frank, "I didn't know you watched football. Who's your team?"

"Patriots." He said proudly.

Mina clicked her tongue and shook her head, "It's alright, Frank. No one's perfect."

"Better than the fucking Cowgirls. Romo ain't shit compared to Brady."

"Brady is a fucking cheater with that deflategate bullshit." Mina countered.

"The league made their call and said- "

"Tom Brady gets away with a lot of shit!" Mina yelled angrily.

Domino took their distraction as an opportunity to speak to Disciple, "Hey, can we talk? Just for a bit in private."

He ignored her and didn't bother acknowledging her at all, instead he turned away from everyone and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Come back here! You didn't tell us what you wanted!" Mina called out to him.

"I'll think on it." He said over his shoulder.

"But kickoff is in two days!" Mina cried but Disciple had already walked into the office and closed the door behind him.

Ulysses turned around in his chair and looked at Disciple, "What's all that noise about?"

"Mina wants the NFL package." He said as he sat down.

"You're going to get it for her." Ulysses said firmly. "Whatever she wants you will get it for her."

"I already did, I'm just not telling her that yet." Disciple smirked.

Back in the kitchen. Domino was standing looking more hurt than anything.

"That, was fucking cold," Mina said looking at Domino.

"I don't blame him after yesterday's reunion," Frank added.

"Fuck off, Dad! She obviously wants to apologize and hash it out." Mina flipped him off.

Frank rolled his eyes and turned away. "I need to go to the Dallas and use the Cowboys."

* * *

Mina and Domino were sitting on the couch watching tv and getting to know each other. "So why do they call you Domino?"

She sat thoughtful for a moment and nodded when she decided just how much to divulge. "My husband gave me the nickname because of my skin and this," she answered pointing at the patch over her left eye."

"You're married?" Mina asked curiously.

Domino sighed and looked at the floor. "I was. He worked for a government laboratory in another country. He was killed in a raid by a Private Military similar to SHIELD but with no morals."

Mina didn't know how to respond to that, so she moved on, "So you know Frank? You guys go back?"

Domino leaned back against the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table, crossing an ankle over the other. "Yeah, you can say that. We worked a few merc jobs together a long time ago and ran into each other here and there. Like at the warehouse last month."

Mina's head shot to look at Domino, "You were there?! You were the one who hurt Lee?"

Domino shook her head, "Nah, that was Logan but Klaue started it. You should have seen it, it was adorable how he stormed in there in your honor. Frank and I stopped the fight when we figured out the whole thing was a set up."

Mina looked at her long and hard, taking in all the words she was saying. Ulysses willing went into a fight with a man he had no chance of beating for her. He almost died because he THOUGHT that man was the one who hurt Marius and was coming for her. That was love, through and through.

"Logan? He's gotta be the same one who attacked my friend Pio- never mind." Mina shut her mouth immediately. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about him and she nearly fucked up.

"I didn't know he was attacked, is he alright?" Domino asked with a concerned tone.

Mina bit her lip and shook her head.

"Oh, I know about Colossus. He's sweet on you, trust me I already know. Who do you think picked him up from your apartment that day?" Domino winked at her.

Mina's jaw dropped, and she sat up straight and put her feet down. "You're a fucking X-Men too!"

Domino shook her head and stayed calm, "I was running with them for a while, but I didn't like the way they ran things there. So, I bounced and came here to hang with the cool kids. You didn't answer my question, is he alright?"

Mina looked down sadly and didn't say anything at first. Her eyes darted to the office door where Ulysses was and shook her head and whispered, "I don't know… I'm not allowed to…"

Domino reached her hand across the couch and put it on Mina's arm, "Hey Mina, he's a big boy. He's fine. You'll see."

A loud cheer could be heard from the office, "YEAH BABY!"

Mina sniffled but didn't dare cry about it. She was worried about her dear friend Piotr but at the same time he disappeared and left her without saying goodbye. She couldn't be caught thinking about him, especially with Ulysses around today.

"So, you were an X-Men… that means you got powers too?" Mina changed the topic to something safer.

Domino pulled her hand away and crossed her arms, giving Mina a knowing smirk, "You could say that."

"Spill it."

"I'm lucky. Things always go my way." Domino paused and looked at the office door for a second before adding, "Almost always."

Mina shook her head, "I'm calling bullshit."

Domino gave her a huge smile, "Name it and I'll prove it."

Mina jumped up off the couch and ran to her room, "Hang on I got the perfect thing!"

When she came back she had a quarter and a game called Jenga. "Call it in the air." She said as she flipped the quarter.

"Heads."

"That was lucky- go again." Mina scowled when she called it correct.

"Heads."

"Bullshit."

"Heads."

"What the fuck?"

"Heads."

"This is fucking insane."

"Heads."

Domino laughed when Mina got frustrated and threw the quarter across the room. "Alright next test. Jenga! Everyone eventually loses."

Mina set up the blocks and they each took turns pulling one and setting it on top. Domino was tugging on them hard, knowing the tower wouldn't fall on her. Mina on the other hand was getting anxiety the closer they got to a wobbly stack.

It was Domino's turn and she gave Mina a smug look and went for the last block on the bottom that was supporting the whole thing.

"NOOOOO!" Mina yelled as she pulled it, expecting the whole tower to crash loudly on the coffee table.

The stack dropped to the next tier perfectly and Domino put the block on the top, "Your turn."

Mina's jaw dropped, and she looked from the tower to Domino and back, "Son of a bitch…"

She reached for a block, wanting to poke it to see if it was loose. She barely touched it and it collapsed loudly on the glass top. Mina yelled at the top of her lungs and swiped them off the coffee table, "I BARELY FUCKING LOOKED AT IT!"

Ulysses came running out of the office, "What happened? You alright, Bokkie?"

Domino looked up to Ulysses and shrugged, "She's a sore loser, what can I say?"

Mina crossed her arms and pouted up at Ulysses. "Am not."

He looked around at the mess in the living room and chuckled, he held a hand out to Mina. He helped her to her feet from her spot on the floor next to the coffee table. "Come here, Bokkie."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I'm sorry I was too loud."

He licked his lips and winked, "Normally, I want you to be loud. But I just had a huge account come in that I must deal with. Why don't you and Domino go out for lunch, eh? On me. Have a girl's day out."

Mina's eyes went wide, and she shook her head quickly, "I don't want to- "

He put a finger to her lips, "Uh uh. Don't say things that you think I want to hear. You said you wanted more freedom, this is it. Go out and get a nice lunch, maybe get your nails done- whatever it is you girls do. Go shopping, spoil yourself."

He reached in his pocket and grabbed his money clip, "Take this, and my card- whatever you want, Love."

"But I don't need anything- "

Domino stood up and interrupted, "Of course she wants to go out! I'll hold on to that for safe keeping." Domino plucked the wad of cash and green American Express card out of his hand, "No limit, right?"

Ulysses nodded his head, "You take care of my girl, she eyes something then you get it for her. If you gotta, call one of the men to come pick it up."

"Sure thing, boss." Domino stuffed both the cash and the card down the front of her leather suit.

Mina knew she wasn't going to win, as usual. "I'll be back before dinner. I promise."

"I'll probably have to work through dinner, love. Just be back by bedtime, yeah?" he teased and bent down to kiss her goodbye.


	22. Chapter 22

**TheGrandDisciple author note-** **I took a back seat this chapter and helped with the behind the screen stuff**

 **Son of the Mourning-He's lying. He helped me stick to the plot points.**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting this. We know it was a long time coming, but both of us had a shit week. That's why you guys are getting a 6k chapter.**

 **We have already started on writing the next chapter so I (SOTM) am hoping to have it posted by Wednesday. I am totally fucking myself over by setting a timeline on it, but I will try my best to deliver.**

 **reviews bring faster updates. scientifically proven.**

* * *

Domino had Mina wait for her in the living room while she changed. She said something about needing to blend in with civilians and went back into her room. Mina was leaning against the back of the couch and scrolling through her phone while she waited, not seeing Frank walk in the front door.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" he asked as he walked past her towards the kitchen with his empty cup of coffee.

Mina didn't bother looking up from her phone, "Waiting for Domino so we can go out. Lee is kicking me out of the house for being too loud. Threw a bunch of money at us and told us to leave."

Frank gave her a curious look while he poured his coffee, "He's _making_ you leave? I thought he didn't want you out of his sight, or some shit."

Mina tucked her phone in her pocket and looked up at him, "Something about getting a large account come in… and I may or may not have thrown the Jenga across the room."

Frank looked at the floor by the T.V., sure enough, the Jenga blocks were still there on the floor. "Sore loser, huh?" he teased as he turned around to set the coffee pot back and started walking around the counter.

Domino stepped out of her room and stood next to Mina. She was wearing a pair of jeans, with black knee-high boots and a black leather jacket with a loose grey scarf. What really caught Mina's eye was her makeup, she was unsure if it was taken off or put on, but Domino now had the same skin color as her. The pale skin and black patch over her eye was gone, she was in full civilian mode. Mina wouldn't be able to pick her out of a crowd if she tried.

"Hell yeah, she's a sore loser. Then again, anyone who plays against me should know what they're getting into. You ready to go, Mina?" Domino said and nodded her head towards the door.

Mina stood up and looked back at Frank, "We're leaving. See you later, Frank."

Frank looked back at them as he was walking towards the office, "Call me if you need anything. Keep your phone on and check in with the Boss, you know how he gets."

As he spoke, his eyes were on Domino. When Mina responded his eyes shot to her, and he shook his head. "Alright **DAD.** " She said as she rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck-OOF- HOT SHIT!" Frank had run into the wall before the turn into the office, knocking his steaming cup of coffee down the front of his shirt. He had seen Domino in her "public blending" disguise before but what had thrown him off was her standing next to Mina while wearing it.

"That's gonna stain, and then we're going to get ants. Way to go." Domino clicked her tongue and shook her head as she held the door open for Mina.

"Remember when you talked shit about my vision? Get your eyes checked, Old Man River." Mina held up both of her middle fingers to him as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Domino drove while Mina gave her directions and controlled the stereo. Mina wanted to go to the café to check in on Marius. When they got there, he greeted her with a giant hug and picked her up and spun her around.

"Mina! My dear little Mina! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you ran off with that man of yours. He treating you right?" Marius asked her as he set her down and squeezed her shoulders.

"Of course, he is, I've just been busy is all. I wanted to stop by and see you, maybe get some lunch for old time's sake." Mina smiled up at him.

Marius looked at Domino who was still standing by the door, "Oh! And who is this pretty thing? I didn't know you had a sister!"

Domino shook his hand, "Hello, I'm Beatrice. Mina's friend from school."

Marius quirked a brow but shook her hand, "Friend? You two aren't related?"

Both laughed and shook their heads.

"Well, come in and take a seat. Order whatever you want on the house, I'll make it myself!" he led them to the counter where Mina usually sat when it was slow.

"So how are you doing without me? Are you able to keep up? I can always come back, Marius." Mina was always going to be worried about him.

Marius scoffed and waved a hand at her, "I'm doing great. I found some new help, you should meet her. Anna!" he called out to the back. He leaned in and whispered to her and Domino, "She's not as good as you, but she gets the job done, eh."

A woman in an apron came in, she was a bit taller than Mina with straight brown hair that was tied back. Her skin had a fair complexion, and she had brown eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"Sir… Sir… enough with the Sir already! I told you to call me Marius!" He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Come meet Mina and her friend Beatrice. Mina used to work here before she got swept off her feet by Mr. Bigshot."

" _Marius._ " Mina gave a warning tone, she still had to protect Ulysses' identity. She reached her hand out to shake Anna's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mina."

The woman returned her smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, this social interaction was obviously being forced on her. "Hello, I'm Anna Marie. I'd shake your hand, but I'm handling food."

"Gotcha," Mina said awkwardly as she pulled her hand back.

"So, Mina… you live around here?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Yes, I heard your apartment blew up! What happened?" Marius cut in.

"Gas explosion. Lucky for Mina, she was out shopping." Domino answered for her.

"So where are you staying now?" Anna asked.

"With my boyfriend." Mina smiled and looked at the menu.

"But where?" Anna wasn't letting the topic go.

Domino kept her eyes on the new cook, her behavior was highly unusual. "Hey Marius, can we get the half sandwich and soup of the day? We have a lot of errands to run."

"Coming right up!" he clapped his hands together and threw the little towel over his shoulder as he walked to the back.

"So… Anna… where are you from?" Domino asked and slipped from the straw in her water.

"Florida," Anna said bluntly but didn't take her eyes off Mina. "So where are you from Mina?"

Mina shrugged, "America. I'm an orphan, not sure which part but I've spent most of my time in Texas. Wandered around a bit. So, what are you studying?"

"Journalism."

Domino made an, 'AH' face. "That's why you're such a busybody then."

Anna scowled at her but didn't say anything. Without saying goodbye, she walked to the back as Marius came out with their food. They ate and chatted for half an hour before leaving money on the counter that Marius refused.

* * *

As soon as the girls left Frank walked into the office while trying to wipe his shirt clean, putting his empty coffee cup on the side table. "What's this big account that came through, boss?"

Ulysses spun around in his chair and put his finger to his lips, "Shh! Not till the girls are gone."

"Is it a surprise or something? They're gone."

Disciple stood up and cleared his throat, "The boss wanted me to get those guys together. The ones who attacked you and Mina at the bar. I hadn't been able to find all of them until now. Rich kid was hiding out in his parent's chateau in France."

"Who says _chateau_? Call it a fucking house." Frank sneered.

"Well, more like a _CASTLE_ …" Disciple smirked back at him.

"Don't matter. We got them, and I'm gonna have a bit of fun. You want in Frank? Disciple said he ain't about that life." Ulysses waved his hand towards Disciple and stood from his seat. "You get one, I get one then we can share the last one. Yeah?"

Disciple crossed his arms, "For the record, the only reason I'm not going down there is that Mina wouldn't want me to. You know she wouldn't want you too either."

Ulysses scowled and spun to face him, "Hey! What she don't know, won't upset her. And you ain't gonna breathe a fucking word 'bout this to her!"

Frank looked at Disciple and cocked his head to the side, perhaps he had a point. "I'm gonna sit this one out too."

Ulysses was genuinely surprised, "Oh now you wanna be a bitch too? What the fuck happened to you lot?"

"Mina."

"The kid."

Frank stepped back to sit on the arm of one of the leather armchairs. "What happened at the bar, stayed at the bar. We were drunk, and we settled it right there and then. They're just kids who were looking for trouble and found it. Getting their asses kicked by a tiny thing like her is more than enough punishment."

Ulysses curled his lip and breathed loudly through his nose, "For you maybe. I gotta stand ground and show everyone that you don't fuck with my girl. They _hurt_ her, Frank. I don't take kindly to that one fucking bit."

Frank shook his head and clicked his tongue, "No one is challenging you for her. They're some stupid college kids who don't even know who you are."

Ulysses slammed his fist against the desk beside him, "You don't think news of her bar fight got out? That my enemies and contacts don't know about this already? How is it gonna look when my girl gets in a fight and I ain't there to protect her. That I let those bastards get away with messing with my girl? It fucking shows weakness!"

Frank had enough of this bickering, "Then go! Go on then! Go show the world how big and bad you are for beating up some school kids. I won't have any part in this."

Ulysses looked down at him in disgust, "What happened to you? Huh? You used to be all hurrah about inflicting punishment on those who needed it."

He didn't reply, and Disciple was sitting on his desk watching them go back and forth. Disciple picked up a walkie-talkie from one of the charging stations on his desk and tossed it to Ulysses. "Here, take this. You won't get shit for reception in the basement."

Ulysses wasn't going to let either one of them talk him out of it. He had to prove that he could protect what was his and that no one got away with messing with his girl. Whether or not they knew she was with him. There was a code to follow, and that code stated that you didn't fuck with Ulysses Klaue or his girl.

He had Disciple tie all the guys up in chairs, side by side in the same room and waiting for him. When he got to the basement, he passed by all his men and their sleeping quarters and other storage rooms. The men were in the deepest parts of the basement so no one would be able to hear their screams from the ground level. He didn't want to chance Mina coming home early and finding out that he was torturing people in the basement.

Ulysses slid the large lock on the door then kicked it with his boot. The heavy metal door hit the wall loudly and almost slammed back before he could step into the room. The three men from the bar were sitting in metal chairs with their wrists and ankles being held to the chair by thick black zip ties. Their mouths covered with a white cloth that silenced them.

When the door opened loudly, they all jumped and began squirming and tried to scream but the gag wouldn't let them. Ulysses stepped forward slowly with a sick smile on his face. "Hello, Boys."

He slammed the door shit behind him and crossed his arms while looking at each one of them before speaking again. "So, you like to beat women."

They all shook their heads back and forth and tried to break themselves free.

"You like to beat MY woman." Ulysses grabbed one of the black gloves that were sitting on a cart of different tools and weapons next to him.

Two of them started to cry as they shook their head. The one with glasses kept looking at the leader of the group who was sitting in the middle. Ulysses smirked and held the glove up before putting it on.

"You know what this is? It's a Kevlar glove. Heavy as shit and hurts like a bitch when you get hit with it." He slapped it against the metal cart, and the loud metal on metal sound echoed in the room.

Ulysses slipped the glove over his right hand and flexed it before reaching up and removing the gag from the guy in the middle. "You're the one who started all of this. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours."

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!" He begged him and tried to push the chair back and away from Ulysses.

Ulysses grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him, so his face was close to his, "Do you have any idea who you fucked with?"

He shook his head, "No! I don't know you- I don't even know your name. I won't tell anyone! Just please let me go!"

Ulysses chuckled and let him go, "Can you believe him? Begging for his own life and not giving two shits about either of you."

Ulysses reeled his right fist back and struck him, nearly sending the man and his chair backward. Blood immediately started gushing from his nose, but Ulysses didn't stop there. He hit him again and again, holding onto his shirt and keeping him sitting upright and steady for the next punch. His eye was swelling up quickly and his jaw turning a dark purple color.

The two friends sitting on either side of him started to cry and struggle even harder against their restraints as they watched their friend get his face bashed in. Their muffled screams just egging Ulysses on even more. He was breathing heavy, and he stepped back to catch his breath, moving from one to the other as he took off their gags as well.

"No one can hear you scream from down here. Yell all you want." He laughed and peeled the now bloody glove off his hand.

"P-please don't hurt us! We won't tell anyone! I swear- we never got your name and we've never seen you before."

"I don't even know who you are!"

"We didn't know who she was! I swear we didn't know she belonged to you!"

"My parents… my parents are loaded. Just let me call them, and we can work this out. They'll pay you whatever you want."

Ulysses threw the bloody glove back on the cart and reached for a pack of cigars that Disciple had left out for him. He cut the tip off with the cutter and looked from it to their fingers. He laughed when all of them made fists to hide their precious fingers at the same time. When he grabbed the torch and lit his cigar, they all flinched again.

"I've been many faces, been many names. Known love and hate until they were the same." He put the torch down after turning it off and taking a deep drag from his cigar. He stepped forward and blew smoke into the face of the one with glasses. "Your daddy won't be too happy knowing who you started a fight with."

"We don't want a fight! We don't want a w- "

Ulysses pressed the burning hot ember of his cigar down on the man's hand, "A war?! Is that what you were going to say? It's too fucking late for that!"

The quiet one on the other end spoke, "Who the fuck are you?!"

Ulysses stood up straight and pointed his prosthetic had at him, and it changed into its canon form, "I'M THE DEMON OF WAR!"

* * *

Domino drove around town with Mina, driving to the main strip of shops and where the local mall was. Mina put her hands out for Domino to slow down as they passed by a mechanic shop and she turned her whole head and body as they passed by a large black truck with a 'FOR SALE' sign on the windshield.

"Hot damn. My team…" Mina let out a low whistle.

Domino smirked and quickly turned into the lot next to it and parked on the other side of the fence. "Well let's go take a look then."

"What?! No- it's fine. Just keep driving." Mina looked at her in surprise.

Domino shook her head and took the keys out of the ignition, "The boss said to get you anything you wanted. You want that truck, we're going to get it for you." Domino took off her seatbelt and opened the door.

"But- but… it probably doesn't even run, and it'll be a huge waste of money." Mina tried to explain, but Domino already shut the door and started walking to the mechanic shop next door. "Shit."

Mina caught up with her as they walked up to the truck. She tried to keep her excitement under control but was doing horribly at it. "God damn… I've been away from home for so long I forgot how pretty American trucks were. It says 'As is'…. I wonder if it runs."

A middle-aged man came out from the open bay doors of the shop, he was wiping his hands on a red cloth and licking his lips. His accent wasn't as thick as Marius', but he was obviously a local. "You can open her up if you wanna look. It's an old '93 K3500, got the 454 motor in it."

Mina walked around the truck several times, "Straight body. No dents…." She finally opened the driver door and popped the hood.

Domino stood back with the mechanic, "How much you want for it?"

"Three thousand Euros."

Mina's head popped up from behind the lifted hood, she was standing on the front bumper to see in the engine. The truck was much taller than her, "Bullshit! I'll give you Twelve hundred right now."

He shook his head and cursed, "You fucking Americans…"

Mina jumped down and shut the hood, "If it were a complete truck, maybe. You can't piss in my ear and tell me it's raining. It doesn't have a driveshaft, alternator or either battery. The rack and pinion are leaking like a Siv, and the control arm on the passenger side is cracked."

His face turned red, "This truck is too much for you anyway, little girl."

Mina ignored the insult, "I'd say this truck was in a front-end collision. You repaired the front-end body and gave it the cheap rattle can paint job. Not realizing you were in over your head with parts and labor, so now you're trying to sell to make a quick Euro."

Domino was surprised that Mina was negotiating on her own and well. She stayed out of their conversation and kept her eyes on the mechanic.

"You can't prove that!"

Mina smirked and crossed her arms, "I saw the painted salvage yard part numbers on the inside of the bumper and fender well. You and I both know this truck has been sitting here for a year or longer, judging by the weeds that have grown around the tires. Twelve hundred and I tow it out of here within the hour."

He gritted his teeth and looked from her to the truck. After a few moments of mulling it over he stuck his hand out, "Fine, I'll sign the title over to you, but I want you and that fucking truck out of here in thirty minutes!" Mina smiled and shook his hand.

Domino pulled out the wad of cash that Ulysses gave them and counted the right amount and handed it over to the mechanic. Then she pulled her cell phone out and called Frank, "I need you to bring a few guys and the tow truck. I'll send you the address now."

They returned to the truck that Ulysses let them borrow and Mina fell into a fit of laughter. "Oh my god, that was so amazing! My heart is beating like crazy! I can't believe I just bought a truck!"

"Way to go, Mina. You actually spent money on something you want." Domino smirked and started to pull out of the parking spot.

Mina ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Oh man… Lee is gonna be so pissed that I spent his money. I can pay him back, I have the money."

Domino stopped the truck in the middle of the parking lot and put it in park. "Hey, look at me. He wants you to do this. Klaue likes seeing you smile and this is exactly what he is talking about. He said WHATEVER you want, Mina. If an old GMC makes you happy then fuck it all, you're getting an old GMC."

Mina bit her lip and eventually smiled, "Frank is gonna lose his shit when he sees the truck."

Domino grabbed Mina's cellphone from the cup holder and turned the camera on, "Smile and say, 'I just bought a truck!'"

Mina couldn't keep the smile off her face after she took the picture. She sent the photo to Ulysses with a message attached, **'I just bought a truck!'**

"So where to now, Dom?" Mina asked her friend.

"We have to get the perfect outfit to match that truck, don't we?"

* * *

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

Ulysses retracted the hand cannon that was still smoking and used it to grab the man by the jaw and look at him. "Killed him? No… I fucking **obliterated** him."

There were chunks of his friend splattered on the side of his face and shoulder. Most of it smearing across the corner of the room where his body and chair had been sent back by the power of his canon.

A large yellow puddle began forming beneath the chair, and Ulysses stepped back to avoid it, "You fucking pissed yourself, little bitch."

"Please… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt your girl. I just- I just wanted to hook up with her. I didn't know she was with you!"

Ulysses growled and took another drag from his cigar, "That's how you pick up women at a bar? Insult them and push them around?"

His friend answered for him, "That's what we do. We act like jerks then flash some money and take them back to the hotel. It won't happen again- I swear. Please believe us."

"Your girl… she's the first one who didn't go for it. She never went for it. I'll apologize to her face to face. I'll get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness."

Ulysses threw his head back and let out a deep laugh. He walked back to the metal cart and picked up a large knife, pointing it to the man with glasses. "It's much too late for that. I'm going to kill you and torture you while I do it."

" **Boss. Come in."**

Ulysses paused and picked up the walkie-talkie from the cart and put it to his mouth, "Klaue here. Go ahead, yeah."

 **"You said you wanted an update from the kid."**

Ulysses spoke into it again, but the men tried to scream for help. "Hold on." He quickly shoved the knife into the man's open mouth and pierced his cheek from the inside and pulled it forward. Making a clean cut from his cheek to the corner of his lip. "That'll shut you up."

He stepped back and threw the knife on the cart as he spoke into the walkie-talkie again, "What happened?"

Frank's voice came through the speaker again, **"Domino called for the flatbed. The kid bought a truck. I sent Lekan and a few guys to go pick it up."**

Ulysses let out a soft giggle, scaring the men he was torturing even more. His complete 180 personalities were to be highly feared of. "Perfect. She's finally getting things that make her happy. Are they on their way back already?"

" **No. Domino said they were going out to spend more of your money."**

"Good… gives me more time to play down here." Ulysses smirked and looked back at the two beaten and bloody men before him.

* * *

Domino was looking through the racks of a clothing store she followed Mina into. "I don't get why they call it Forever 21… I never would have worn this when I was that age. God, I feel old…"

Mina snorted and changed the topic, "So… what's up with you and Disciple?"

Domino wasn't surprised that she was asking about the obvious, "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up."

Mina picked up a shirt she liked then saw the sequins shining back, and she made a face before putting it back, "Well what happened then?"

Domino huffed and moved to another rack before answering, "We used to date a few years back. The job became more important than what we had, so I left."

Mina's jaw dropped, and she followed Domino around the store, no longer looking at the clothes. "Wait, YOU left? Then why did you hit him in the balls?"

She smirked and looked at her over her shoulder, "I didn't want to leave. I thought it would have kicked his ass in gear to sort out his priorities."

"He let you walk out? He didn't even try to make it work out?"

"Nope."

"You should have hit him harder." Mina scowled and thought of the long talk she was going to have with him when they got back.

Domino snorted and pushed her towards the lingerie section of the store, "Enough story time. You're getting some sexy stuff to show off. We need to get you all dolled up for Klaue. We're out here spending his money, let's give him something to look at." Domino pushed Mina towards the lingerie racks.

"Whoa! Wait a minute- Lee and I never have… done that stuff." Mina tried to dig her heels into the floor, her sneakers squeaking on the linoleum flooring.

Domino was still pushing her towards the other side of the store, "Shut the fuck up! You and Klaue never bumped uglies?!"

Mina spun around and waved her hands in front of her face, "SHH! Will you shut up! Don't call it that!"

"I can't wrap my head around this. Klaue is known for being as much a playboy as Stark, and you're telling me that you two have been sharing a bed for this long and haven't banged. Not only that, you're a virgin!" Domino ticked off her fingers one by one.

Mina's face flushed a bright red, "I never said that!"

Her friend smirked, "You said it with your eyes."

Mina stuttered, "That-th-that doesn't even make sense!"

Domino grabbed Mina by the upper arm and dragged her into one of the dressing rooms. "Girl talk time. Spill it."

Mina opened her mouth a few times but didn't speak. She didn't know where to start. Domino spoke again, "I know nothing happened between you and Colossus because he's a virgin too. Trust me- I just know. He was tripping over himself when you kissed him, for Christ's sake. So, you're what? Twenty-six and a virgin? So, what?"

"I'm twenty-eight…" Mina mumbled and looked down at her shoes.

"Whatever, to each their own. What I don't get is how Klaue never tried to do… _anything._ He isn't exactly known for being a gentleman."

Mina was quick to jump to his defense, "Yes he is! He's never been anything but a gentleman! Sure, he's got a nasty temper, and he can be a jerk sometimes… but he has never forced himself on me or held any expectation of anything sexual!"

Domino took a step back because Mina was waving her arms around and the dressing room wasn't that big. "Calm down. I didn't say I didn't believe it, I just said it caught me off guard. I'm glad to hear that he has been doing right by you. If you ever have any…. Uh… questions about what to expect for your first time I'm here to help."

Mina took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face and tucking it behind her ears. "I… thanks. I've never really had a female friend really. Being on the run for so long doesn't make you very sociable."

Domino pulled Mina in for a hug and surprised her, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere Mina. You're stuck with me. But right now, I want you to stay here because I'm gonna go get you some sexy bras to try on and then we are going to that Hobby store you kept eyeing."

"Damn it."

* * *

Ulysses had taken off his outer coat and vest right after he killed the first man. His sleeves were rolled up, and there was blood covering most of his front. He knew he shouldn't have worn white but didn't bother to change. Now he had to get rid of this shirt so Mina wouldn't see it.

He exhaled the smoke through his nose as he pulled another tooth out of the man's mouth with a giant pair of pliers. He had killed his friend with glasses twenty minutes ago unintentionally. How was he supposed to keep track of how much blood the guy lost when it was mixed with everyone else's?

"You know… they say war is always the last resort. For me? Nah, it's the only way. You made sure of that when you gave my girl a black eye. Now here we are…" Ulysses puffed on the cigar that was hanging off the corner of his lips.

The man spit out blood, letting it run down his chin. "You're mad."

"I was insane long before this, from the womb as my mother would have said. This vision of you dying, it's playing over and over in my head." Ulysses stepped back and threw the tooth and pliers back on the cart. Taking the cigar out of his mouth and flicking the ash towards him. "This is what you wanted. Fame."

"What?"

Ulysses laughed, "Blood is the price of glory, boy. You're a fucking celebrity now."

The man spat out more blood and tilted his head back, "Fuck you, old man. Just fucking kill me already. No more games."

' **Boss. Come in.'**

Ulysses snatched the walkie-talkie up instantly, "Yeah."

' **Domino called in. They're on their way back. ETA twenty minutes.'**

"Alright, I'm just finishing up here." Ulysses grabbed the gun from the metal cart and cocked it.

' **Make it quick. The kid has been trying to get a hold of you, and Domino said she's worried that you're upset with her.'**

"Why would I be upset?" Ulysses replied immediately.

' **Do I seem like the type of man who understands women? Just get to reception ASAP and handle it. Disciple and I will try and stall them when they get here.'**

"Copy that." Ulysses put the gun back down and picked up the knife instead. "Looks like our play time is being cut short. Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He chuckled and stepped forward to him again.

"Finally…"

Ulysses brought the knife down hard on him, stabbing him in the middle of the chest and leaving it there. "Not quite. You will die, that much is true. You'll just be doing it painfully and alone."

He was gasping for air, looking down with wide eyes at the large serrated knife that was sticking out of his chest. The black handle slick with the blood of his friends and his own now.

"First the shock sets in, then the struggle to catch your breath. You won't be able to though. Your lungs are going to fill up with blood faster than you can breathe. Then the pain sets in. The loneliness is going to be a hell of a lot worse than any of the pain you've felt thus far." Ulysses spoke as he took another drag from his cigar.

Ulysses grabbed one of the many towels that was on the bottom shelf of the cart and tried to wipe as much of the blood off his hands as he could. "So long… CHET. Give the devil my regards, will ya?"

He threw the bloody towel at his face and laughed as he walked out and slammed the heavy metal door shut behind him. He pulled out his phone as he rushed up the stairs, trying to find a signal so he can see what Mina had wanted.

Ulysses ignored the looks and murmurs his men gave him as he passed by them covered in blood. When he finally got reception, his phone went off a dozen times with missed calls, a voicemail and text messages. He listened to the voicemail first as he made his way back to his office to clean up.

' **Hey Lee, I'm just checking in with you like you said. We stopped by the café and had lunch with Marius, he's doing good. He's got this weird girl working for him now, but otherwise, he's alright. So, uh… I bought a truck. Domino is terrible with the peer pressure.'** Mina laughed as Domino could be heard in the background saying that she wasn't. **'Anyway, she's dragging me to the mall for some new clothes then we're gonna head back. I just wanted to check in with you. Miss you!'**

Ulysses giggled at the sound of Mina telling him of her adventures. It made him feel good knowing that he was able to treat her to the things that she wanted. He looked through the text messages and saw the picture of her smiling face. He saved it like he did with all the others.

' **Hey, are you busy?'**

' **How's work?'**

' **Are you there?'**

' **Oh god you're not mad at me for spending the money, are you? This was a test, wasn't it? Oh, I fucking knew Dom was lying.'**

Ulysses called Mina immediately after seeing those texts. He never wanted her to worry or be insecure with him. When she answered, he has just stepped into his bathroom and started peeling his shirt off. "Bokkie, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get back to you right away. I was working with the men in the basement, I don't get reception down there."

Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

Mina could be heard breathing a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry I thought the worst. It's just that I… didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of your generosity."

Ulysses unbuckled his belt and took his pants off with one hand, "Believe me, love. I want you to take advantage of me in the worst ways. How long until you're here?"

"Umm… maybe ten minutes? Dom drives like a maniac."

"Well, I'm covered in sweat and dirt from working in the basement. I'm gonna shower then I'll see you when you get here alright? Then you can show me what you bought, and we can watch a scary movie before bed?" He turned the shower on and waited for her to hang up before stepping in.

Mina laughed, "You don't even like scary movies. You said nothing scares you."

"I like them because you latch onto me for protection. You pick the movie, and I'll make the popcorn, deal?"

"Deal."


	23. Chapter 23

**TheGrandDisciple-Is it possible? Another side of Disciple? Take the gamble and read if you want to know.**

 **Son of the Mourning-i missed the Wednesday deadline by like 2 hours. I tried and learned my lesson.**

 **Big things are coming.**

* * *

When they got to the warehouse Mina went to the back of the truck to carry their bags out but Lekan and another man beat her to it. "Hey, I can get those."

"No Ma'am, we got it. You go ahead." Lekan shook his head and held the bags away from her.

"They are being paid, Mina. You don't have to tip them." Domino laughed and nudged her with her elbow to go inside.

Frank was near one of the loading docks, waving at both. "Hey Kid! Over here!"

Mina saw him standing next to the truck that she had bought, "Hey Frank! Did you take a look at it?"

Frank smirked at her, "Lekan told me that old man was throwing a fit, saying that you cheated him."

"Fucker wanted three grand, I got him down to twelve hundred. I thought you and I could rebuild it. Get this beauty back on the road again." She smiled hopefully.

The look on his face was of surprise. She bought the truck to spend more time with him, like a father should with their kid. "Kid… I…. hell yeah."

Her smile got even bigger and brighter. "I knew you were cool!"

"It's got the 454 in it, we should tear it down and send it off to a machine shop. Drop the tank and clean it out… look at getting a fuel pump upgrade. These older models were notorious for losing power because they got the same fuel pump as the 5.0, and it struggles with feeding the beast." Frank went on a list of where they could start, and Mina was all ears.

"I think we should throw a carb on it, take it away from throttle body. It's already getting shit gas mileage, might as well put the power behind it right?" she threw in her two cents.

Frank leaned against the hood of the truck with his arms, looking down at her. "Never thought you would know your engines, kid."

"Had to. Never had the money for anything new or to pay someone else to fix it. What I did have was a bunch of parts from a junk yard and the internet to show me how."

"How about after the big game tomorrow you and I come down here and start making a list of what we gotta do? Then we can get Disciple to order everything we need. I'm sure I can wrangle up the tools we need around here to get started." Frank looked around the shop at the different bays there were to work on the planes and trucks.

"The game? You're saying that he got us the NFL package?!"

"Yeah. He said something about making sure the Inuit Princess got her way again." Frank shrugged. He loved instigating anything that had to do with Disciple, they may be friends, but they were still assholes.

"The fuck does that mean?" she growled.

Frank shrugged and hocked a loogie, then spit it on the ground on his other side, "He's been in his room all day. He said the only person allowed to bother him is you kid. Said codeword is Eskimo Pie..."

"Sumbitch…" she cursed and stomped off without saying goodbye.

* * *

Needing answers about his behavior towards Domino and how he knows so much about her since they met, Mina went to track down Disciple. She needed to know how it was he knew about her power upon meeting her, how he keeps convincing Ulysses and others to do whatever he seemed to suggest or wanted and why he took a shine to her suddenly and his other behaviors. Also, why he was such an ass towards Domino after he was the one who let her walk away. When she found the room that was staying in, she took a deep breath and walked in without knocking.

Upon entering his room, she was surprised with just how simple it was. He had a mattress on the floor, a small stove, a fridge, a bathroom with a bathtub with a shower head, a couch, a coffee table with a laptop on it and a flat screen TV. She noticed his trench coat was hanging on the back of the door and he was sitting on the couch watching the TV.

Mina approached the couch but stopped when she saw a bunch of men on the TV wearing green tights dancing and singing. _"We're men! We're men in tights! TIGHT TIGHTS!"_ When she let out a laugh, Disciple calmly turned to her and paused the movie.

"Hello, Mina," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Disciple," she replied. "That's a funny movie you were watching."

He leaned back with his forearm on the back of the couch, slightly surprised and brushed his ponytail off his shoulder. "I didn't take you for a Mel Brooks fan."

"You didn't?" she replied amused.

He shook his head, "Nope. You come off as the type that's into poor animation with big eyes, sideways triangle noses and mouths that open too wide when they talk, and everyone likes to cosplay as."

"I was never into sailor moon if that's what you're getting at."

"So, tell me, what brought you to my room today?" he asked.

She took another deep breath. "I have things I want... need to ask you about."

He stood up on the couch and sat on the back of it with his feet dangling above the floor. He was wearing a tank top and track pants. Mina couldn't help but notice that he was muscular like Frank but that his muscles were more defined. She couldn't help but blush a little bit. When he looked at her, she felt the strange feeling from the last time he looked at her like that and did not make eye contact.

"I'm all ears, Mina. Fire away," he said with his smile remaining.

She was still unnerved on the inside but kept her composure and began. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. When we met, you called me, 'Mina Kila Mamituuk.' I looked it up. That was Inupiat Eskimo for, 'Power of Healing.' How did you know I can do that? More so, how did you know I was in Alaska three years ago and learned that language?"

He chuckled and leaned forward resting his hands on his knees. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that," he said and sat up. "Are you sure you're ready for the answers which you seek?"

She craned her neck and said, "I wouldn't have fucking asked if I didn't."

"Very well," he said and planted his bare feet on the floor and stood up. "You and I are not so different. We have something very much in common."

"What? We seem to fall in with the wrong people?" she answered half sarcastic and half serious.

He snorted. "Not quite. What we have in common is what draws the people to us."

She just stared at him and he shook his head with a smile. "I'm a mutant," he answered casually.

Mina's eyes went wide as she was taken aback. She backed away from him towards the door. Her eyes never left him. He casually walked over and stood between her and the door in his usual graceful manner. Mina didn't seem to notice. She was so shocked that he of all people, was a mutant.

Disciple nodded. "I know, you never expected it. It's true though. I've had quite a few years to hone my powers. One of them is that I can sense the aura of someone I know intimately being in the same one-mile vicinity as me. Each person gives me a specific feeling which is how I know who it is. Another is that, I can look at someone and see the most important parts of their lives from their past to their present. It plays like a quick highlight reel in my head. I saw yours and I will say, you made the right choice by not trusting the X-Men enough to join them. Trusting Domino though, is the right choice."

"Is that why you looked angry when we met?" she asked. "And how did I make the right choice trusting her with everything you two have going on?"

"Yes. I saw some things from your life that didn't settle well with me. It's also how I discovered who you are. I saw multiple flashes of you healing people. Including Klaue. As for how you made the right choice, Domino may have been a part of the X-Men, but she never played their games. She just did the job. Same as when we were mercenaries. She never chose sides," he answered.

Something clicked for Mina and she put her hands on her hips. "Your powers have something to do with you being able to get things, don't they? Is that how you cheated Lee out of $25k?"

He smiled again and leaned against the door with his arms folded. "Clever girl," he said amused. "My primary power is that I have the power to persuade others to do what I suggest. I must look them in the eye to do it. That gives me the ability to connect to that part of their mind and manipulate it. That is indeed how I got the money from Klaue. I felt I was owed and how I procure pretty much anything desired."

She took a deep calming breath before asking her next question. "So why have you... taken such a shine to me? It's as if you showed up just for me," she asked nervously.

His smile grew wider. "For the most part. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I worked as a mercenary with Domino. Eventually I gave up that work because I grew tired of it. Truth be told, I never actually enjoyed it, but I did get to see the world. Afterward, I set out on my own. Brokering deals and what not to hone my powers. During that time, I met other mutants and learned about the coming civil war between Professor Charles Xavier and a mutant dictator named Magneto."

Mina quirked a brow, "You were an X-Men? I can't see you in one of those tight-fitting suits."

He ignored her comment, "The mutants I was meeting had the same stance as me. They didn't want to join sides to use their powers to fight neither Xavier or Magneto's bullshit cause. So, I used my powers to throw the X-Men and other undesirables off their trail and helped those mutants hide and blend in, so they can live the life they want. On their own without being bothered. That's how I got into working with arms dealers."

"And Lee fits in where?" She crossed her arms and leaned back on her left foot.

"Months ago, I heard about an incident in South Africa and then a contact of mine informed me that you were seen with Klaue. I didn't know if you were being held captive or keeping with him until you could sneak away. I wanted to meet you and determine what I would need to do to help. Or if I needed to."

She sighed. "So, you came to protect me too?"

He shook his head. "As I told you the other night, if you were wanting to leave and get away, I would have helped and let you return to living in solitude. Before you ask, I'm still here because I heard about two very bad men attacking a local cafe owner looking for you. I headed them off the trail and I plan to keep doing so until you and Klaue can get away. They won't stop until they get their way or kill you trying. They're dangerous enough that they can and will kill Klaue, me and even Frank if they feel it's necessary. Unless I can continue to persuade his most trusted advisers to give up on you and look for someone else,"

"Someone else..." she trailed off lost in thought.

"Correct," he replied.

Mina then grew angry. "Wait a minute," she shouted and stepped so close to him that she was almost nose to nose with him. "You used your power to get me tell Lee how I feel and open myself up to him more, didn't you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He scoffed and gently moved her away with his hand on her shoulder. "There was no need. It's been obvious how the two of you feel about each other, especially how you feel about him, since I met you. Even Matt Murdock would have seen it."

She looked at him funny. "Who the hell is Matt Murdock?"

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind that. Just trust that I would never do that. It's not my place to do something like that to someone. Aside from the fact that I absolutely refuse to do it. Romantic feelings should never be fucked with. Not to mention, your mind is too strong for me to be able to use my powers unless you let your guard down or willingly let me do it."

"That's why you had to get me drunk and high that night?"

He didn't respond, he just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a fake innocent look. She couldn't help but to smile when she realized that falling in love with Ulysses was all on her own now that her suspicions were confirmed.

Disciple brought her out of her thoughts when he began speaking again. "You need to stop finding excuses now and just be with him. You have nothing to fear anymore."

She couldn't help her next comment. It came out before she could realize she thought to say it. "Coming from the same coward afraid to tell Domino he's still in love with her? Don't go giving me advise about matters of the heart! That's right, I can tell that! Even Lekan can see it! That guy is not at all observant!"

He glowered at her and stood straight from the wall while grabbing the handle and opening the door at the same time. "Business is concluded. You may go now."

Mina scoffed. "Of course, it is. You're just being an asshole because you know I'm right. Even if she did give you a deserved shot to your balls. The way you've been looking at her says it all but you're too much of a pussy to do anything about it except sulk."

He leaned forward and stepped towards Mina. Causing her to back up. "I am not being a coward!" he said with an angry expression, but his voice remained calm.

"Yes. you are," she replied just as calm but still argumentative.

"Since you want to go bringing up your opinions on my personal business and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, then tell me how this sits with you. When it comes to me and Domino, I fucked up! She left the Merc life to be with me when I began traveling to help the mutants hide. Eventually she wanted to stop being put in positions where we had to be in danger to get money and sometimes fight a cause we didn't believe in to get the money to give those mutants." His face was turning red and the grip he had on the handle of the door was getting tighter.

"She wanted settle down so that we could live our own lives away from it all. I couldn't bring myself to stop because I believed in my own cause. When she left me, I let her go. Alright? Didn't even put up a fight and I have regretted it, every damn day since then. Now that she is back, I don't know what to say or what I would say! Because as much as I am still and have always been in love with her, I don't deserve to have her forgive me, Mina! I don't deserve to be with her! That is why I am afraid, that she will want me back," he shouted and began panting after he was done.

Mina looked offended but also shocked by his revelation. She was shocked that Disciple was showing something other than his usual calm demeanor. However, her anger and offense still outweighed the other emotions. Once again unable to control herself, she slapped him hard across the left side of his face.

His head shot to the side and it was so loud that an echo could be heard in the room. He heard her mutter something that sounded like "Eskimo pie… mother fucker…." Disciple looked back at her with a bright red hand print on his cheek.

"Before you ever go trying to further help my love life again, go admit to Domino what you just told me. Until you do, mind your own, fucking, business!"

After she stepped through the door, he slammed it shut hard enough that Frank shouted about it from the other end of the long hallway. "Keep it down! Goddamn kids slamming doors all the fucking time!"

Disciple grabbed and threw and empty beer bottle at the wall. He wasn't used to others telling him to take control of aspects of his own life. Even though he was glad that she didn't press further about the X-Men, he was still rattled by the emotions that came off her and how in control she wanted to be. He grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge and sat back down to continue his movie and get his mind off what she said. He wouldn't be able to concentrate as thoughts of Domino consumed his mind thanks to Mina.

He tapped his cheek and muttered, "Goddamn her powers! Leave it to the fucking healing mutant to be able to pull the truth of your feelings!"

* * *

Mina walked into the living room where Frank, Domino and Lee were watching T.V. Lee was sitting in the middle of the couch but on the edge, with his elbows on his knees and the remote in his hands. Frank was sitting on the armchair to the right and Domino was standing behind the couch, leaning her hip against it.

"What are you guys watching?" Mina asked, seeing them really focused on the screen.

"Who Wants to Be A Millionaire… the kids one. I figured since the other one is too hard that I could at least get some of these right." Ulysses said without looking at her, but he did hold a hand out for her to join him on the couch.

Frank scoffed, "So far none of us have gotten shit right."

"Hey! I've gotten them right every time!" Domino snapped.

"We told you that you don't count! You just randomly guess and use your powers." Ulysses shot back at her. "Now shut up! They're going to the next question."

"Whatever."

The man on the screen asked the next question, _"Followed by his dog who walks half as fast, a man climbs a 1-mile hill then turns back. How far will he have walked when he meets his dog again?"_

Ulysses tilted his head and paused the show using the remote. "What the fuck did he say? The dog walks half as fast… but how fast does the guy walk?"

Frank leaned forward in his seat and looked at the question that was written on the bottom of the screen. "Does he wait for it at the top? What jackass leaves a dog behind?"

Domino opened her mouth but they both sensed her and held up a finger, "You stay out of this!"

Mina read the question twice before saying anything, "It's not 2 miles, he'd pass the dog at that point."

Ulysses put his chin in his hand that was resting on his knee, "Mile and a half?"

Frank stood up, "Hold on. I got an idea." He walked around the coffee table and went into the office.

Mina looked at Ulysses, "Where is he going?"

He leant over and put an arm around her, "Don't know. Don't care. Come here, Bokkie." He kissed her and smiled, "So you missed me?"

She ran her fingers through his beard, "Of course I did. I had fun today, thank you."

"Mmmm… anything for you, Love." He kissed her again.

"Enough of that shit." Frank said as he walked back in the room. "We got a million to win."

He grabbed the white board that was hung up on the wall in the office and wiped it clean with the sleeve of his shirt. Then he pulled out a black marker from his pocket and started to draw the hill.

"That wasn't important or anything." Ulysses said sarcastically.

"Don't care." Frank said without looking over his shoulder. He had it sitting in his spot on the arm chair, leaning against the back of it. "Alright- here's the hill. Man and dog are at the bottom, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ulysses and Mina followed along.

"Man goes up one mile." He drew a little stick figure at the top with a long arrow showing his progress. "Dog goes up half a mile."

"So, they meet when he's on the way back down." Ulysses pointed out.

"Right… the dog doesn't wait there. They had to pass each other, so that's where they would meet." Mina added and pointed to the spot between the man and dog.

Frank put an X on the spot that she was talking about. "Right. Right. So…" he looked back at the paused screen, looking at their choices. "That's a mile and uhhhh third. It's B."

Ulysses stood up and went to the white board, "No way. It has to be from the bottom. It's a mile and a quarter look at the whole hill."

"It's a third. Frank is just shitty at drawing." Mina said.

"No… I'm guessing it's a mile and a quarter. Final answer." Ulysses was sticking to his guess.

"Well fucking press play already." Domino said from behind Mina.

The kid on the screen guessed B for a mile and a third. The announcer revealed that B was the correct answer. Ulysses lost his temper, "SON OF A BITCH!"

He brought his arm back and his leg up like a major league pitcher and threw the T.V. remote at the screen. It hit such force that it was sticking out of it like a dart in a board and the screen shattered and splintered in every direction. The picture cut out and went to a rainbow of colors, but the sound could still be heard.

"Oh, come on! The game starts tomorrow!" Frank yelled at him.

"This is why we can't have nice things. I was gonna say B, but you bitches didn't want to listen to me." Domino stuck her tongue out at Frank who flipped her off.

Mina stood up and rubbed her hand on Ulysses' arm, using her powers to calm him down but looking at Frank. "We can watch the game in my room tomorrow. I got a T.V. in there but it isn't very big."

"Any port in a storm, kid. I'll bring the beer." Frank nodded.

Ulysses ignored everyone and yelled for his liaison, "Disciple! Get another T.V. in here! A bigger one! One of those fancy 4k ones!"

No one saw that Disciple was standing in the hallway the whole time, leaning against the doorframe. "Why, so you can lose in high definition?"

Ulysses spun around to yell at him, but the sound of Mina's laughter stopped him. "Just get another fucking T.V. in here before the game tomorrow."

Mina wrapped an arm around Ulysses' waist and hugged him, "Maybe a projector? He can't break that easily."

Disciple pursed his lips, "You'd be surprised."

"Come one, Bokkie. Time for your scary movie." Ulysses pulled her with him towards her bedroom.

Domino was looking at Disciple, she knew that Mina spoke with him and was waiting for some sort of reaction from him. When he looked at her he just gave her a small nod. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. At least he wasn't mad at her for telling Mina about them.

"Too many fucking hormones in this house. Let me know when the T.V. is installed. You kids handle your issues." Frank cut the awkward silence as he walked out with the white board.

"Kids? I'm..." he was gone before she could reveal her age.

* * *

Mina chose 'Signs' as the scary movie for the night and Ulysses just shook his head and chuckled. "Hey, I like Shyamalan as a director."

"Sixth Sense was a good movie, but I couldn't follow Lady in the Water." Ulysses said as he undressed for bed and stretched his right arm.

Mina saw his discomfort, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just sore from working in the basement." He lied and got in bed next to her.

She was sitting up against the headboard with some pillows behind her, she grabbed one and put it on her lap and pat it. "Lay your head here."

Ulysses sighed when he laid his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. Using her powers to take away any discomfort and heal his aching muscles. She started the movie and kept her hands on his scalp, playing with his hair and massaging his neck or tracing the tattoos on his neck that led up to his head.

He had fallen asleep because he was so comfortable until she jumped and gasped when something scary came on the screen. Ulysses sat up and leaned against the headboard with her, pulling her to his chest and she clutched on to him tightly without taking her eyes off the screen.

"You can't be scared of some aliens in a corn field. He knows they're in there but he's stupid to go looking for visual proof." Ulysses yawned and pulled the blanket up higher to tuck her in.

"Shh! This is a good part." She poked him in the stomach.

"And you've seen it before!"

"Shh!"

Ulysses laughed when she jumped again because the dad saw the shadow figure out on the roof of the little girl's room. "I get that he was a pastor, but he's a farmer too. He should have a gun for Christ's sake."

"Glad to know that if there's ever an alien invasion that you've got it all planned out." Mina said sarcastically.

"Shoot first, love." he kissed her forehead.

After the movie Ulysses turned everything of and set his alarm on his phone. Mina's phone went off and scared her, making her jump again and cuss. She picked up her phone from the nightstand and saw Piotr's nickname on the screen. She quickly ignored it and went into his contact profile, sending all future calls to voicemail.

"Who's calling you at a time like this?" Ulysses asked in a jealous tone.

"No one important. Stupid student loan consolidator scammers." She lied and put her phone back on the charger.

She was upset with Piotr after their last meeting. He left her in the apartment without saying goodbye or bothered to let her know that he was safe and unharmed. This whole time she thought that maybe Ulysses did hit him with his canon blast. Now he was calling her in the middle of the night weeks later?

Mina was dating Ulysses now, and she would stay loyal to him. He didn't want her talking to Piotr and she wouldn't hurt him like that again. She really wanted to make this relationship work, and continuing talking to Piotr was the opposite of that. He should have been a better friend and not left her worrying about him.

Ulysses was a work-aholic but always dropped everything whenever Mina needed him. Piotr left for weeks at a time without contact and it was tiring. She was turning her back on Piotr Rasputin and his X-Men.

She laid down facing away from him, and he curled up behind her as the big spoon. He pulled her to him and held her tightly, "Bokkie, I can pay off your student loans. Just remind me in the morning."

Mina giggled and shook her head, "I don't have any student loans, Lee. They're scammers who call everyone."

She could tell that he was already half asleep when he mumbled, "Then we'll change your number and get you a private listing like mine. Tomorrow…." He kissed her bare shoulder and buried his face in her neck before falling asleep.

* * *

They had been asleep for a few hours when Ulysses was woken up to someone shaking his shoulder. His protective instincts kicked in and he quickly drew his hand cannon and pointed it at the person. Frank pushed it aside like nothing and held his finger to his own lips.

Ulysses blinked a few times and looked at him properly, "Frank?"

Frank held his finger to his lips again and pointed to Mina, that he shouldn't wake her. Then Frank beckoned him with his hand for him to follow him out of the room. Ulysses nodded and looked back at Mina who was still sleeping peacefully. He moved her hair out of her face before kissing her shoulder again and getting out of bed quietly.

He slipped his pants back on but stayed barefoot and didn't bother putting his dress shirt back on, he still had on his white V-neck shirt. When he got to the living room Frank peeked his head out from the office and called to him, "In here."

Domino and Disciple were already there and fully dressed. They both had concerned looks on their faces but said nothing.

"What is it that couldn't wait until morning?" Ulysses ran a hand through his hair.

Disciple looked up at him and held a data pad out, "Motion sensors went off in three perimeter locations. Caught this on the surveillance outside Mina's window."

Ulysses grabbed it and looked down at the looped footage he was showing him. It was a dark shadow figure standing outside of Mina's window, most likely watching them sleep. It shocked him, "Fucking aliens!"

"What?" Frank asked.

Ulysses shook his head, "How long ago was this?"

"Twenty minutes ago. Frank went out there through his window, but they already took off. Domino and I checked all the windows and entrances into the house." Disciple said.

Ulysses took in a deep breath and bit his lower lip in thought. He pointed to Domino, "I want you to get some men and post up on the roof. They might still be hanging around." Then he pointed to Frank, "You take some men and check the warehouse. Every box, every room and every truck. You know who works for me, check everyone. Lock everything up. I don't want anyone or anything slipping in here."

Domino and Frank nodded without saying a word and left the room quickly after taking a walkie-talkie from Disciple. Ulysses turned to him and pointed to the computer at his desk, "I want you in here on surveillance and watching the front door. Get the drones out, they obviously got here on foot. Tomorrow I want you to triple security. I want an alarm installed and motion sensors on all the doors and windows, fuck it the air vents too."

"I'll get right on it." Disciple said and turned to his desk.

"We got any leads on who it could be?"

Disciple shook his head, "It could be the X-Men, or it could be Magneto for all we know. Hell, it could be SHIELD. Mina is like a giant magnet for people who want to use her."

Ulysses ground his teeth and balled his fists, "I want you all to keep this to yourselves. No one is to tell Mina. I don't want her to worry. We can keep her safe- **I can keep her safe**."

Disciple nodded, "Understood."

"From now on she will not leave the warehouse unless it's with me. I want her at my side at all times. They've found where we live, I'm not taking any fucking chances." Ulysses said before walking out of the office.

When he got to her bedroom he closed the door as quietly as he could and slipped back into bed behind her. She let out a small whine and fidgeted until he held her tightly again. "Shh, love. I'm here."

He didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night, he was wide awake now, looking at the window where the person was standing. They had to have been watching them sleep and it irked him deeply. He stayed up all night thinking of every plan that he could to keep her safe.


	24. Chapter 24

**TheGrandDisciple auth note- "Had me an interesting time writing my scenes. There's an Easter Egg reference. First reviewer to guess it will get an honorable mention next chapter."**

 **Son of the Mourning- want some plot with your twist?**

 **Reviews tickle us in special places.**

 **First reviewer who gets both references right gets honorable mention as a write in next chapter. Let's get it on!**

* * *

' _I can lose myself in Chinese art and American girls. All the time… lose me in the dark.  
Please do it right… run into the night…'_

Kitty was standing in the doorway of the tiny room that Piotr had taken up. "What is he doing?" she whispered to Kurt.

"He haz been like dis since he got here." Kurt was standing next to her but hiding partially behind the wall.

Piotr gave no indication that he was aware they were standing there. He was laying on his back, taking up all of his tiny bed with his feet hanging over the edge. He was staring blankly at the ceiling and mumbling the words to the song sadly.

"Well he can't keep moping around like this. We have to get moving or have some sort of game plan." Kitty said and stepped into the room. Kurt stayed hidden behind the wall, only the top part of his face poking out from behind the frame.

"Colossus… hey buddy, you gotta get up now." Kitty said softly as she approached the bed.

"No." he said stubbornly and turned to his steel form then rolling away from her to face the wall.

' _I will lose myself tomorrow. Crimson pain, my heart explodes. My memory in a fire and someone will listen. At least for a short while...'_ Piotr sighed heavily and sniffled.

Kitty rolled her eyes and grunted in frustration before turning off the music. She walked through the bed and through him to look at him face to face, half of her sticking through the other side of the wall. "Alright, enough is enough. You need to snap out of it. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Piotr grabbed his cellphone from under his pillow and hit the speed dial button for Mina and put it on speaker. It didn't even ring, it went straight to voicemail. Then he hung up the phone and slid it back under his pillow.

Kitty stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, "THAT'S what's got you all emo? Some girl won't return your phone calls? Come on, Colossus!"

She had turned the music off but he knew the words, "I will never be clean again… I touched her eyes, pressed my stained face… I will never be clean again." He sniffled and buried his face in the pillow.

"Are you crying?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Go away."

"Colossus, we need a plan. We have to do SOMETHING!" She stomped her foot angrily before passing back through him and the bed.

He didn't respond, he just sighed heavily.

"I didn't run out on the X-Men for nothing! I'm here for you, supporting you! You asked me to steal that file because you believed that the Professor was hiding something. I stuck my neck you for you, and now you don't want to see this through because your heartbroken over a girl?!" she yelled at him and kicked the bed, making it shake.

He rolled over and sat up, "The next step was to deliver the file to her! The file is about her and she needs to know! How can I give it to her if she doesn't even want to talk to me?"

"Go to her! Send it in the mail! I don't care, but we have to do something!" Kitty continued her rant.

Piotr got up and suddenly and met her temper, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"Then get off your ass and start looking for her! Kurt and I are here to help you, but you just keep shutting us out! Grow a pair and stop moping around!"

There was a still silence in the room. Kurt's jaw was hanging open, surprised that the ever sweet Kitty Pryde had just told off the giant Colossus. Even Piotr was shocked.

"I… you're right. I'm sorry. I've wasted so much time getting caught up in my feelings and personal wants than completing the mission. I let you down. I let you both down, and I'm sorry." Piotr changed back into his human form and looked down at his feet in shame.

"You can make it up to us by getting your ass in gear. I'm sorry for the tough love, Colossus, but we need to see this through. Now think, is there anyone you know that can help you find her?"

Piotr shook his head then looked up suddenly, "I can ask Domino! She went off to work with Wade and Cable. Maybe they've heard something."

Piotr grabbed his phone from under the pillow and called Domino while Kitty moved across the room to lean against the table in the corner. "Domino. It's Colossus."

"I know who it is, that's what caller ID is for." Domino rolled her eyes, "What's up?"

Piotr hesitated for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "I… I… messed up. I need your help." He took a deep breath before speaking again, "I got into a fight with Klaue and left Mina. Now she won't answer my calls and I really need to get this information to her."

Domino was still sitting on the roof of the warehouse with a pair of binoculars, still looking out for whoever was spying on Mina. "Yep, I know."

"Wha-what do you mean you know?! You weren't there!"

"She told me. I'm with her right now. I mean not like, right now- right now. She's downstairs sleeping." She replied casually.

Piotr's heart skipped a beat, she knew where Mina was! "You know where she is?! That's great news. I have extremely sensitive information that I have to give her."

"No go, daddy-o. She doesn't want to see you. I gotta respect that. Besides, got some shit of our own going on over here. I'm working for Klaue now, with Punisher and Disciple. We're keeping her safe, I promise." Domino snapped her fingers and pointed towards the docks to the North of the warehouse that she wanted them to go check out.

He ran a hand through his hair angrily and balled his fist at his side, "How can you work for him?! He's a criminal!"

"I'm not dealing in anything illegal. He hired me to be Mina's personal bodyguard. So really, I'm doing you a favor. She's such a sweetheart."

"Domino, please! I'm begging you, this information is highly sensitive and important. It involves you-"

"How about this? Why don't you send it to me and I'll give it to her?" Domino wasn't going to lose her job because Piotr wasn't taking Mina's rejection. She wasn't going to lose Mina's trust either, she knew that Mina was hurt because of Piotr taking off on her.

"Did you hear what I said? It's about you too!" Piotr said stubbornly.

Domino rolled her eyes, "So if its about me as well you can't just tell me? You HAVE to get it to Mina? Come on, Colossus. You need to move on. What about Rogue? She has the biggest crush on you."

Before he could answer, Ulysses came on the walkie-talkie she had attached to her other shoulder. ' **Domino come in.'**

"Yeah, boss?"

' **Shift rotation. Report to the office.'**

"Copy that." Domino put her ear back to her phone, "Hey buddy, I gotta go. Nice chatting with you. Good luck with whatever it is that's so important."

"Wait- IT'S ABOUT THE EXPERIMENT WITH YOU AND MINA!"

The line went silent. He thought she hung up.

"What experiment?"

Piotr sighed in relief, he'd at least gotten her attention. "It's too dangerous to say over the phone. That's why I need to get this information to Mina… and to you. Please. I wouldn't be begging if it wasn't important."

Domino stepped away from the men as they were walking back into the warehouse, stepping to the side and letting the door close behind them. "I can't go to you. I won't jeopardize my position here. My instincts and my powers are telling me to stay put. You can't come here either. Klaue can and will kill you."

"Then what do we do?"

"I'll figure something out. Just stay put and wait for my call." Domino hung up the phone and rubbed her temple with her index and middle finger.

Shit was getting way too complicated, way too fast. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, what the hell could he mean an experiment with her and Mina? She'd had never met Mina before coming to work with Klaue. Did he mean they were experimented on separately? By the same person? She needed to get whatever intel that he had and she needed to talk to Disciple.

* * *

The X-Men were standing in the conference room, waiting for the urgent update that the Professor had called them in for. Hank was standing at the head of the table with his data pad, ready to get bring up the information that they were going over. When Charles finally came into the room he rolled his chair to the opposite end of the table, waiting for everyone to acknowledge him.

"Thank you all for coming on short notice. We have an emergency. There has been a breech. We have lost valuable and sensitive information." He explained with a serious tone.

"A breech?! Why didn't the alarm systems go off?" Storm sat up straight.

"What did they take?" Scott asked.

Hank cleared his throat, "The alarms didn't go off because it was one of our own."

Everyone looked around at each other suspiciously. "It was Logan, wasn't it?" Scott asked.

Hank shook his head, "It was Colossus. He had known where the Healing Mutant was this whole time. He held this information from us and has convinced Nightcrawler and Shadowcat to follow him."

Everyone was shocked that the most loyal of the X-Men, the rule follower turned sides against them. Rogue was first to speak, "But why would he do that?"

"This is why." Hank clicked a picture on his data pad and the image showed up on hologram in the center of the table.

It was Piotr sitting on the bed with Mina wrapped around him intimately.

"Is that… is that the girl? Hawkins?" Storm asked.

Charles answered that one, "Yes it is, but the situation is a lot more complicated that that. She is being held against her will by Ulysses Klaue. Here you see him berating her for escaping. We have reason to believe that she tried to run from Klaue to find safety in Colossus."

Hank played the video of what happened in the apartment, but no one knew that it was heavily edited. It showed Colossus kissing Mina, then Ulysses barging in and forcefully removing her from Colossus. And shooting his canon at Piotr.

' **Lee! He's hurt- please don't hurt him.'**

' **Let her go.'**

' **You sneak away while I'm working. I told you not to leave!'**

' **Please, Lee. I'm sorry, don't hurt me.'**

' **Get in the fucking truck!'**

"What happened after that? Is Colossus hurt?" Jean asked.

"We believe that he was injured in the fight, but he has convinced Kitty to steal all the information we have on Hawkins as well as Kurt." Hank said and kept showing them more pictures. "Not only that, Domino has gone to work with Klaue. We have an inside source that has given us proof that Klaue has more dangerous people working for him."

"Is that Castle? The Punisher is working with a criminal like Klaue?!" Storm was shocked.

"As well as the Mutant named Hayward, also known as Disciple. We all know his history of working with us and running off with a lot of money and one of our jets." Hank pulled up the photo of everyone standing in the office.

Ulysses, Frank, Mina, Domino and Disciple were standing in his office right before she kneed Disciple in the balls. Everyone in the room winced.

"That's not right." Scott shook his head.

"That's not the worst of it. We have reason to believe that Hawkins is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome." Charles nodded at Hank to show the next pictures.

Mina could be seen with her arms around Ulysses' neck and smiling up at him. Then another of her kissing him and laying together in bed. Other photos showed Mina and Domino out shopping and flashing a large wad of cash with each purchase. Mina smiling while holding all her bags of things she bought with Ulysses' money. The last picture was of them sleeping in her bed after watching a movie.

"What does this mean with Colossus? I mean, why did he turn? I'm so lost." Rogue asked.

Hank took that question, "He's infatuated with Hawkins. Obsessed even. To the point where he is willing to do anything and everything to get her. We believe it might have something to do with her powers. I have reason to believe that her touch might be chemical inducing, like that of a drug. Look at how Klaue acts with her. I don't think she realizes that she does it either."

"Which is why we need to take extreme caution with her. She needs our help, not only from Klaue but to understand her powers. We can help her here." Charles said seriously.

"And Logan? Where is he in all of this?" Storm asked, "He's been gone for weeks."

Hank sighed and rolled his eyes, "Logan is doing whatever it is that Logan does. He was upset that Domino left him so he went after her, but he doesn't know where she is. So he went to the _X-Force_ looking for her, but obviously she wasn't there. He was last seen in Amsterdam looking for her, someone tipped him off that she was with Klaue."

"Everyone be on the lookout for Wade Wilson. Logan going to him will likely stir something up." Charles said with an annoyed look on his face.

Scott rolled his head on his neck, making a loud cracking noise. "I hate that guy."

Charles leaned forward in his chair and looked at each of them for a moment before speaking, "You see how empty this room is. You are the most trusted and we are counting on you to handle this professionally. Logan is out. He's always been a brute that can't handle this tactfully."

"So what's the plan then?" Scott asked.

Before anyone could answer the comm in the center of the conference table beeped loudly. Charles looked to Hank, "What is it?"

Hank was frantically swiping and tapping on his data pad, trying to figure it out. "It's an incoming urgent message from… Nick Fury."

Charles scowled, he and Fury had butted heads far too many times. "Bring him on."

It was a video call, Fury's face was being projected on the hologram image in the center of the table. His permanent frown and intense stare from his remaining eye looking down on Charles in disgust.

"Fury, never the pleasure. What do you want?" Charles asked, meeting his eye.

"What I want is for you to stand down on Ulysses Klaue. SHIELD is taking over and X-Men have no jurisdiction… well, they don't have jurisdiction anywhere really. You mutants are always sticking yourselves in where you aren't supposed to be." Fury smirked.

Charles sat up straight, "How dare you! He has one of ours and we will do everything in our power-"

Fury interrupted him, "Last time I checked, Hawkins turned down your offer to be an X-Men. Three times, actually. Agent Domino left willingly and is now working with Klaue. Do I need to bring up Disciple?"

Hank cut in before Charles could let his temper show, "What are your intentions with Hawkins? If she turned down the X-Men, there's no way she would ever become one of your precious _Avenger Initiates_. You guys catch mutants and cage them for testing! Calling them Enhanced and Dangerous!"

Fury turned to look at Hank, while tapping something on the console in front of him. The hologram of his face was replaced with pictures of Mina and Frank fighting in the bar. Followed by a bystander cell footage of the fight. Ending with Frank pulling out a gun and aiming it at one of the guys who was holding Mina against the bar. The video ended right after the local authorities rushed in and demanded that Frank drop his weapon and everyone get on the floor.

"That has to do with Klaue, how?" Charles asked.

Fury could be heard chuckling as the mug shots came up of the men who got in a fight with Mina and Frank. "The men seen getting in the bar fight, were last seen being tied and thrown into the back of a truck. By none other than Disciple."

The next photos showed Disciple standing next to one of the trucks while smoking a joint. He can be seen ordering Lekan and two other men to put bags on the men's heads and to put them in the back of the truck.

"It's pretty damn obvious what's going on here. Klaue ordered the hit on those three men and they haven't been seen since. We have the backing of the U.S. government and the other NATO Nations, specifically Netherlands. They want Klaue out of their country and have approved SHIELD to extradite him to speak for his crimes. ALL of his crimes." Fury came back on the hologram.

"We still need to go to Amsterdam to get Logan!" Charles argued like he hadn't just nixed him from the X-Men earlier.

Fury threw his head back and laughed, "You've never had control over that animal. SHIELD will handle him as well."

Charles opened his mouth to speak again but Fury cut him off with his deep, demanding voice, "This is your only warning, Xavier. Stay out of this. If any X-Men are seen in the Amsterdam, **they will be gunned down.** "

* * *

When Domino walked into the office Ulysses, Frank and Disciple were standing in front of the large flat screen T.V. that was on the wall. Disciple was using his tablet to control what was on the screen. It was the video surveillance of the mystery person looking through Mina's room. It kept looking over and over again as they watched it.

"Anything new?" she asked after she closed the door.

Frank shook his head, "Not yet. We didn't find anything." He looked to Disciple who was tapping on the tablet, "Can't you clean the image up? I thought you were good with all those fancy gadgets."

Disciple snorted, "What do you think I've been doing?"

Ulysses stepped forward to the T.V. squinting at the image, "Seriously, you can't lighten it up and enhance it or something?"

Disciple rolled his eyes and looked at Frank while pressing random buttons on the tablet that did nothing, "Enhance…. Enhance…. Enhance…"

"Where's Mina?" Domino asked and stood on Frank's other side, putting him between her and Disciple.

Ulysses looked back at her, "She's in the kitchen making pumpkin faces. She knows nothing and we're gonna keep it that way. I don't want her to worry about anything."

Frank pointed to the T.V. "I'm positive that's a female. The way they're standing, the height and build."

"Pumpkin faces?" Domino asked.

"Jack-o-lanterns." Disciple chuckled, "Klaue doesn't know about Halloween."

Ulysses scoffed, "Your American holiday's are pointless, but if she likes it then I will allow it." He stepped away from the T.V. and walked over to the windows and looked down at the men who were preparing for a large shipment. "Disciple, I want you to replace all the windows. I want bullet proof and one way glass, or tint, whatever the fuck you call it where you can't see in."

"Already ordered, they'll be here by the end of the day with the steel enforced doors. Also got some keypads that are being installed right now. Takes a number code that only we are going to know. If anyone other than us needs to come into the house they need to be buzzed in. Windows will be fitted with new lock and sensors and I'm upgrading and tripling the camera system. It will all be done by the time we get back." He listed off the new upgrades.

"What's the code?" Frank asked.

"8008135. Here, I wrote it down." Disciple handed him a sticky note that he had tucked in the front pocket of his trench coat.

"Really? How old are you?" Frank said as he read it and realized what it spelled. "It spells out boobies."

Ulysses let out a bark like laugh, "I love it! I'll never forget it now."

"Get back?" Domino asked, following up with what Disciple originally said.

"You and Disciple are going to handle the Stark deal in person, on my behalf." Ulysses said while still looking down at the men working. "I need you both to use your powers to make sure that it happens and that we get paid out the most as possible. Mina is coming with Frank and I to meet with Kingpin. He finally gave me an offer worth taking, but I need to be there in person to make sure he doesn't fuck us over."

Frank spun around, "Why is this the first time I'm hearing this?"

"It just came in a bit ago. We leave at nightfall. If someone is poking their nose around here where they don't belong then I don't want them following us. Let them sniff around an empty warehouse until we get back. Let the men and the upgrades that Disciple got do their jobs." Ulysses turned to face him and crossed his arms.

"Why the fuck are we dealing with the Kingpin?" Frank said angrily. "And why the hell are we taking the kid? You said you wanted her safe. Putting her near a man like that ain't safe."

Ulysses curled his lip, "You have no right to question me when it comes to keeping her safe. You couldn't keep her out of a fucking bar fight or from running off to that Shiny metal cunt! I am not leaving her here. She's safest when she's with me and I'm taking her wherever I go."

"You know she didn't fuck him, right? I mean if she actually fucked that walking trash can she'd have been split in two or at least impaled." Frank smirked, knowing that it still bothered Ulysses.

"He's got a point. Me and my fellow Americans would be saluting her in the morning like a flagpole." Disciple gave a mock salute to Ulysses.

Ulysses pulled out his gun from the back of his pants, aiming it from Frank to Disciple. "Not another fucking word about her being with that dirty X-Men. Got it?"

"Everyone just calm down," Domino said. "Can we get back to the plan? I'm going with Disciple to Stark and you three are going to Kingpin, right?"

"Right. Mina stays with me, to keep her safe. I don't trust leaving her here with anyone else."

Frank was getting nervous, "Then give her all the help she can get. I'll go with Disciple to Stark and Domino goes with you."

Ulysses stepped forward to where he was nearly nose to nose with Frank, looking up at him since he was just two inches taller, "The way you're talking… sounds like you're afraid of something."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I ain't afraid of shit." Frank didn't back down.

Domino and Disciple stood back but gave each other a wary look. They knew the Frank was hiding his true identity from Ulysses and it was getting really intense right now.

"Nah… I think you're afraid that I'll find out that you're really Frank Castle… the Punisher." Ulysses smirked up at him.

Frank's eyes went wide but he said nothing.

"That's right. I know. Well, I've known the whole time. I also know that you're only here for my resources and to get closer to Jigsaw. You've got a past with Kingpin, he's the one that got you out of prison, everyone knows that. I ain't stupid, Frank."

Frank thought about reaching for his gun, shooting his way out of here and figuring out a game plan for taking Mina with him. "You knew?"

"And I don't fucking care." Ulysses shrugged and stepped back.

Frank let go of the breath that he'd been holding, but he didn't say anything.

"You were given a job, you did it, you were paid for it. I've got no problem with you doing whatever it is you need to do to get Jigsaw. But your loyalty will always remain with me as long as I pay you, and to Mina for as long as she will keep you around." Ulysses pointed to himself then to the door in reference to Mina. He knew that he would never be able to keep either of them apart with how close they've grown and bonded.

Frank looked down at Ulysses' outstretched hand and looked back up at him. He shook it firmly and said, "Yes, Sir."

"Are you guys done?" Disciple asked sarcastically. "We have work to do."

"You have work to do. I'm going to check in on Mina. You get Lekan working on that present for Mina." Ulysses pointed to Disciple.

"He's already left for South Africa. You know I can handle the Stark deal by myself, maybe you should take her with you too. For extra protection." Disciple pointed his thumb towards Domino.

Ulysses scowled and looked from him to Domino, "Whatever shit is going on between you two better be figured the fuck out. Use this trip as a means to do so. Both of you are on the Stark deal, that's my final answer."

Frank followed Ulysses out of the office but not before saying, "He's right, you have work to do. Kiss and make up already, use the office if you have to."

Disciple crossed his arms angrily, "You're not my boss."

Frank smirked, "Seniority rules apply. Yes I am." Then flipped him off before closing the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, you are a Senior! AARP son of a bitch!" Disciple called out.

* * *

Domino then looked at Disciple, whom she was now alone in the room with. She took a deep breath before walking up to him. She couldn't help but take in his dark brown eyes. When he saw her, his posture stiffened but he didn't move or break eye contact. When she was in front of him he nodded and greeted her. She took that as a win.

"Hey, Disciple," she awkwardly said. "I agree with them. Can we please talk this out?"

He turned sideways and his dark eyes met hers. She felt an old sensation take over her before his posture relaxed. He then nodded and walked to the door then the windows, he drew the shutter on the widow on the door and the shades of the windows. He sat on his desk and poured a glass of Scotch and took a drink.

"Before we start, lets not use nicknames, Neena. Alright?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

She nodded and sat on the arm of the couch in front of Ulysses desk. "Fair enough."

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked and took a sip.

Before she said anything, she remembered that when he was anxious he would get high to calm down and that when he wanted to focus and listen, he would drink hard liquor. Another win in her mind.

"First I want you to know, I'm really sorry I... crippled you the day I was hired here. All the feelings I suppressed throughout the years flooded back and I reacted to what I felt at the moment."

He slowly nodded. "I wasn't upset. I told the other three that I deserved it because I know I did. I only ignored you afterward because I didn't think you wanted me talking to you given the hard knee. I didn't respond to you when you asked to talk because... well I know you and when you're pissed, you'll find an excuse to do it again. I remember the many times you did that. Foggy Nelson has made it a point to not let me forget that fact."

She laughed for a second and he continued. "What I didn't deserve was you giving Wade and Cable my addresses and locations of where I was when everything went down."

She looked away and let out a regretful sigh.

He snapped his fingers to get her attention back to himself. "Cable almost blew the cover of a ten year old mutant I hid that Magneto was after. He attacked me from behind and during the fight, he and I ended up destroying a church in Puerto Rico. After I took him down and held a rebar over his robotic eye and threatened to jam it through, he finally told me that he attacked me because I reached out to you after our relationship ended. Which is how SHIELD discovered me Apparently it wasn't okay that I hurt you and wanted to apologize and reconnect. That's when I walked away and did not try to reach out to you again. I guessed you were with him and in the same day was banned from entering Puerto Rico, ever again."

Domino was taken aback. "I didn't know he did that. He said you attacked him. Yet what you told me makes a lot more sense," she said as she got up and stood in front of him. "I would never have wanted him to do that. I will confess, I did send Wade to your apartment but I told Cable to leave you alone. Wade being in your home is payback enough."

Disciple let out a big exhale. "Would have even talked to me?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

He stared her in the eye. "I honestly don't know. If I had to guess, I'd say no."

She leaned over onto the desk. "You could have still tried. What happened to the Hayward who never gave up?"

"Klaue's more violent twin brother beat it out of me in Puerto Rico. What was left of it died when he showed me the picture he took with, probably his selfie-dick where a cock should be. It was of you and him on our old couch making out real heavily. I know that you don't make out with just anyone like that. You moved on and I continued what I was doing. You have been with two other mutants I can't stand and word is, you were involved with Wolverine recently. Now you want to reconnect with me. What am I supposed to think anymore?" Disciple gave a small shrug, as if asking her to prove him wrong.

"That I tried to move on and be happy after you, broke, my, fucking, heart!" she said and slammed her fists on the table.

"I didn't," he revealed. "That's right. I didn't bounce around like a mutant groupie!"

Her eyes went wide in offense of what he had just said. They stood staring at each other with intensity and in an angry silence. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them she looked deep into his and saw the hurt and resentment he carried in his eyes. She remembered how he was when they were together and realized why he said what he said.

At that moment, she reached into the pocket of the jeans she was still wearing and pulled out a box.

"Yes I did have flings with Wade and Cable and a not so healthy relationship with Logan. It's not because I'm a groupie. I was never able to fill the void in my heart."

He was noticeably taken aback but looked down. "I want to believe you, Neena."

She took a breath and stood up straight. "I got something for you while I was out with Mina. Well, more I had something done. I did it so you would see how I feel about you. So that you would give me the chance to talk to you."

He looked up. "What is it?"

She handed him the box in her hand. While he was opening she untucked the necklace that was inside her shirt. His eyes filled with tears. He pulled a necklace out from the box. It was a bullet casing with a chain through it. The casing had, "LUCKY SHOT," engraved on it. He looked over to see Domino was wearing another that had, "INSTINCT," engraved on it. Disciple looked at Domino in awe.

"The first two bullet casings from the very first time we shot a gun together?"

She nodded with a smile. He looked at the casing again,

"After all this time?"

She took a step closer and said, "Always."

For the first time in six years, they looked at each other in a way they only did when they were together. In that moment, no apologies were needed and nothing else needed to be discussed. The necklaces and the exchange said it all. She moved her hair from in front of her eye while he smiled at her. He stood up and set down his Scotch glass.

Without another word, Disciple grabbed the back of Domino's head and pushed her face towards his. He met her halfway and his lips roughly met hers. Domino wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and held him in place. Both of them felt the others tongue requesting entry into the others mouth. When she pressed and began grinding against him, he unzipped her top the rest of the way and pulled it open to expose her breasts. They backed up to the couch and laid down, still heavily kissing so they could not only make up from the recent unpleasantness, but also for the lost time.

* * *

Mina was sitting at the kitchen counter with an apron on and a pumpkin in front of her that was sitting on a bunch of newspapers and paper towels. She had already taken out the seeds, she was putting the finishing touches on the face carving.

"Careful kid, your American is showing." Frank said as he poured himself another cup of coffee on the other side of the counter.

Mina laughed, "It reminds me of home, that's why I like it. I was trying to do your portrait, how's it look?"

Ulysses came up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, "If that's supposed to be Frank you need to make the nose a hell of a lot bigger."

Frank scowled and looked at the pumpkin, "That looks nothing like me. And I don't have a big nose, it's distinguished."

Mina snorted, "Not distinguished, the word you're looking for is _deviated_. As in septum. Your shit is fucked up. Please just let me heal your nose, I swear it'll stop your snoring and you'd be able to breathe better." She held her hands up towards him, with her muck covered gloves and wiggled her fingers.

"I don't snore."

"Bullshit." Ulysses called him out.

Mina took the gloves off one at a time and threw them into the trashcan that she moved next to her, "When you slept on my couch it sounded like there was a wild animal at my bedroom door."

Frank chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, "There was a wild animal, but he was at your backdoor."

Mina tilted her head in confusion before realizing that he was talking about Ulysses. Her face turned bright red and she looked down at her lap to avoid his smirking gaze.

Ulysses leaned in and nuzzled her neck, "That's right love, I'm the big bad wolf. Little pig, little pig, let me in."

Mina sat up straight and spun the stool around angrily, "Are you calling me fat?!"

Ulysses wasn't ready for that question, "What? No! I didn't mean it like that."

Frank clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Should have gone with little red riding hood."

Mina crossed her arms and waited for him to figure out what to say. "Then how did you mean it?"

Frank interrupted them, "Boss, did you get that call from Lekan? He was supposed to check in when he got there."

Ulysses used that as the distraction that he needed, "RIGHT! Right… I gotta check on that. Very urgent, love. You understand." He reached in his pocket for his phone but didn't find it. He patted all his other pockets too. "Where the hell did I leave my phone?"

Frank grabbed Mina's phone that was sitting on the counter, "Don't worry, I'll call it from her phone right now."

' _ **FAT BOTTOMED GIRLS MAKE THE ROCKIN' WORLD GO ROUND!'**_

His ringtone could be heard coming from the office. Mina's face told him that he was in deep shit, "Really?!"

"No- I didn't do that. I had it set to something else, believe me love. I would never call you fat or ever think you were." He put his hands up and slowly back away from her.

Frank was smirking over her shoulder, winking at Ulysses. "Worth it." Before following Ulysses to the office to get his phone. Frank was the one who changed his ringtone and set him up. It was payback from when Mina told Ulysses that he was sharing her bed back in the old apartment.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? This isn't over." Mina stood up angrily and threw the apron on the counter angrily. She followed them into the office and stopped in her tracks when she saw what was on the couch.

* * *

"What?" Domino said from her spot on Disciple's lap.

They were both naked and covered only by his trench coat. Disciple gave them a shit eating grin and said, "Frank said we could use the office."

"Oh that ain't right, boy." Frank shook his head. "Burn my eyes and that couch."

Ulysses was more shocked than pissed, "What the hell?! This isn't a goddamned casting couch!"

Disciple shrugged, "Someone had to use it."

Mina couldn't tear her eyes away, "Lee… balls are on my favorite spot."

Domino giggled, "His balls are my favorite spot too."

Ulysses and Frank groaned, "That's not what she said."

She winked at them, "I know."

"I wanted to be the first one to fuck on that couch! Now you ruined it! I never should have fucking hired you." Ulysses pointed at Disciple.

"You're just jealous that we beat you to it." Disciple smirked.

Frank cut in, "No one is beating anything!"

"The monk gets no say in this." He shot back.

Ulysses growled in frustration and grabbed Mina's arm, leading her to the door. "We're getting on the jet. When I leave I want you to 86 MY FUCKING COUCH!"

Frank followed them out the office before yelling over his shoulder, "AND GET SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

"You know what sucks?" Mina asked as Ulysses pulled her out of the house and down the steps towards the waiting jet. "The T.V. remote is probably wedged somewhere in there-"

" **DON'T."** they said in unison, not wanting to think of the two naked mutants that ruined their favorite couch.


	25. Chapter 25

**TheGrandDisciple author note-Some fun fluff to write. Wonder what's to cum of it. ;-)**

 **Son of the Mourning-Why do we do cliffhangers? For the glory of satan of course! jk, would you believe me that we make up half this shit as we go along?**

 **So no one got the two references from last chapter. The first one was from Super Troppers. "Enhance... Enhance..."  
The second one was from Harry Potter. "After all this time?"..."Always."**

 **The closest person to guess it was Mel on AO3. So Mel gets a shoutout in this chapter as a character insert. BUT Mel reviewed as a guest and we can't reply back to know for certain if Mel is male or female. So... I improvised.**

* * *

Once the jet was fueled and loaded with the crates that were being sold to Kingpin, Ulysses escorted Mina onto the jet while Frank carried their bags. When she got on the jet her eyes went wide. All the couches and seats were leather and the décor was trimmed with a dark wood and white carpets. There was a mini bar right when you walked in and a few doors and curtains seen further down the jet.

"Wow. Its bigger than I thought it would be." Mina said while looking around.

"That ain't the only thing that's big."

"I'm gonna prepare for takeoff before anything else gross happens." Frank closed the door and walked passed them to the cockpit.

Ulysses walked passed Mina and put his bag on one of the tables before sitting down. Then pulled out his laptop and started working.

"So… Where do I sit?" she asked awkwardly from the door.

"Don't care." He said without looking up at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned with his sudden attitude change towards her.

"Just fine."

"You're mad at me."

"No I'm not."

"Then why am I getting the cold shoulder from you? Is it because of Disciple and Domino? I didn't have anything to do with that." Mina pointed towards the door.

"I said I'm fine." He snapped and went back to his laptop.

Mina scowled, "You know what? Fuck this." She threw her hands up and walked into the cockpit. "Hey Frank, open the door will you? I'm staying here."

Frank turned around in his seat and raised a brow, taking his headset off, "Really?"

Ulysses shot up from his seat and chased after her, "You ain't going nowhere!"

Mina spun around so fast her hair nearly whipped him in the face, "You don't control me! I'm not some fucking prisoner, Lee!"

He took a deep breath and grit his teeth, "I **want** you to stay with me. _Please._ " He nearly choked on the words, it gave her a chance to tell him no and he hated that.

"And I want you to stop being a jerk, but we all can't get what we want." She crossed her arms and leaned back on her right foot, sticking her hip out.

Frank was still sitting in the pilot seat with them standing in the doorway of the cabin, "In or out?"

"Stay out of this!" both of them snapped at him.

"Then get the fuck out and close the door so I can take off!" He yelled back and started pushing buttons and prepping for takeoff again. When the door slammed shut behind him he yelled back, "I SAID STOP SLAMMING THE FUCKING DOORS!"

They both ignored him and were standing belly to belly, staring each other down. Ulysses towered over her and she looked up at him defiantly. The jet started to move slowly forward, out of the hangar and towards the runway.

"What's your problem? You're acting like you're jealous of them fucking." She asked him.

Ulysses barred his teeth at her, the gold ones flashing dangerously. "I don't get jealous."

"Bullshit. You are the walking epitome of jealous. Tell me what your problem is."

"Problem? My fucking problem is I've had blue balls for months. My dick is fucking chaffed from rubbing one out constantly!" He finally admitted.

Her jaw dropped, "You're blaming **ME** for that?! You hate me because we haven't fucked yet?!"

"I don't blame you-"

"Bullshit! If you didn't, then you wouldn't be treating me like this." She shoved him in the shoulder and moved past him towards the back of the jet.

"Bokkie, come back! I didn't mean it like that." He followed her.

She stopped in her tracks and he nearly ran into her, "For the record, I thought you didn't even want me anymore because you never tried to initiate anything!"

His jaw dropped this time, "WHAT?! How could you say that?! I'm fucking mad about you! I never-"

He was cut off by the jet suddenly jerking forward as it was taking off. Ulysses crashed into Mina and they both flew to the floor with him landing on top of her. He looked down at her and put his elbows on either side of her head to support himself.

"You alright? You hurt?" He asked suddenly, forgetting that they were even arguing in the first place.

She winced and nodded, "Just knocked the wind out of me."

Ulysses took the opportunity to bend down and kiss her gently. "Mina… I didn't push for it because I'm trying to do right by you. I've been waiting for you to come to me but it never happened. I won't push you for something you aren't ready for."

She snorted and covered her mouth with both of her hands, making him give her an awkward look. "I've been waiting for you to come to me. I thought you were getting bored with me."

Ulysses tucked her hair behind her ear, away from her face. "When you're ready… I'll take care of you real good. Until then, I'm working on getting us some money. When I have enough for you we're gonna go away. Just you and me living however you want."

She bit her lip, "You mean… you'll retire?"

He scoffed, "Don't use retire, Love. You make me feel old. It's more like I'm walking away, leaving it to Frank and Disciple. It will just be the two of us, doing something stupid." He was talking about them getting married.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pressing her hand against the back of his head and sending endorphins to his brain. He chuckled, "You keep that up I'll have this jet rocking from my turbulence."

Before she could reply his laptop chimed, he had an incoming conference call. He jumped up, bringing her with him before rushing to the laptop, "Give me a minute, love. I gotta take this."

Mina sighed and sat across from him at the small table, waiting for him to finish so they could continue their conversation. He put his small Bluetooth piece in his ear and answered the call through his laptop. "Klaue here, you get the shipments I sent you? Good… good. When should we expect your next order?"

After twenty minutes it was obvious that he wasn't going to be finished anytime soon, so she stood up to go watch T.V. He put his hand up and looked at her, "Just a few more minutes, love. I'll be done soon, just give me a little bit."

She sighed and sat back down. A few more minutes turned into an hour and Mina was tired of being ignored. He was so caught up in working that he didn't bother stopping her from getting up this time. She grabbed one of the small blankets from the little cabinet in the back then curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

Mina woke up several hours later alone on the couch. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, still seeing Ulysses at his laptop working. "Lee?"

He held his hand up without turning around to see her, "Just a bit longer."

Mina growled angrily and got up, making her way to the cockpit with her blanket still wrapped around her. When she opened the door she looked at Frank seriously and said, "I just want to let you know… we're all counting on you." Then couldn't hold back her laughter.

Frank turned to look at her, taking his headset off. "Hey kid, you alright?"

She sat in the copilot seat and tucked her blanket around her tighter, "Idunno. I guess as good as I can be. How you doing up here? You tired?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm alright. So you guys talk it out then?"

"Nope. Never finished the conversation. I've been waiting for him to finish working since we took off." She said sadly.

Frank looked up from the controls suddenly, "What the hell have you been doing back there this whole time? I was thinking you two were kissing and making up on the bed."

"There's a bed?! I fell asleep on the couch and now my neck is fucked up." Mina complained and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't even know why he made me come, or WHY he wants me to come if he's just going to ignore me like he does at home."

Frank's heart went out to her, he's seen this before when he did it to his own wife. "Kid… I'm sorry, he's focused on work and I know that ain't no excuse. If you want me too, I'll talk to him."

Mina shook her head and looked out to the clouds they were flying through, "Don't bother, he will just ignore you too."

After a few moments of silence Frank spoke again, "You ever fly a plane before? Sit up and put your legs down, I'll show ya."

* * *

Disciple and Domino walked up to the hanger at the furthest end of the base. Upon seeing the jet they would be taking when they entered, Domino snorted. Disciple couldn't help but chuckle. Domino put her hands on her hips and tilted her head sideways. He laughed even harder at her pose.

"What?" he asked mockingly innocent and his arms raised to his sides.

She hunched forward and started tapping her foot with a smirk she couldn't help but to have on her face. "This is the old X-Jet The one you persuaded Professor Xavier to let you use and never brought back."

He let out an exaggerated offended gasp. "How dare you? It is not!"

"Yes it is. You just gave it a bad paint job."

"Hey! Don't diss the paint job. I had to persuade a lot of people to do that for me."

They both laughed and got onto the jet. After take off, he turned on the autopilot. "MEL keep course for Stark Towers."

A little red light flashed on the intrument panel every time the automated voice spoke, "Of course, Disciple. Would you like me to alert you when we are an hour out?"

"That'll be good, MEL." He leaned back to admire Domino.

Domino stared at the red light. "That wasn't there before."

"Just a little A.I. upgrade I may or may not have stolen from some Stark tech." he shrugged innocently.

"MEL, open the pod bay doors." Domino joked.

Disciple sat up straight in his seat, "Belay that! Abort! Do not do that MEL!"

She smiled and turned to him. "So once we're done with the X-Jet, what is your plan with it"

He grinned. "Sell it back to them at an unreasonable price."

She shook her head. "This is a big deal. At least I'm not worried. How about you?"

He laughed and leaned towards her. "No I'm not. Because," he began and took a deep breath. "Luck be a lady tonight," he sang.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't."

He stood up and hovered over her. "Luck be a lady tonight! Luck if you've been a lady to begin with."

She got up to move away before he took her by the hand waist and made her dance with him.

"Luck be a lady tonight! Luck let a gentleman see. Just how nice a dame you can be," he sang while staring at her very plentiful cleavage. She frowned and lifted his head up to look her in the eye and he kept singing. "I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with! Luck be a lady with me!"

He dipped her and brought back up. After he was finished singing, Domino was smiling. She gave him a kiss that he returned.

"I am really happy that we could pick up like no time passed," he said happily.

Domino just smiled. "I love you, Hayward."

He smiled wider. "I love you, Neena."

They shared a passionate kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "Hearing you say that to me again heals my heart and soul in a way the kid never would be able to."

A tear fell from her eye. "Knowing you still love me, means more than luck."

He kissed her again and scooped her up in his arms like his bride and carried her to the back of the plane so they could really prove just how much they loved each other.

* * *

"Alright, I'm gonna handle the landing. I'm gonna switch it over to my controls in…. 3…. 2… done." Frank said as he hit the necessary buttons. "You did good for your first time, kid. You sure you never flown before?"

"Nope. There was this video game I played on my laptop a few years back. It was like a flight simulator but still nothing compared to this." She smiled at him, he got her mind off her current relationship troubles.

Frank looked at the radar on his small screen, "Damn… I checked before we left that the weather was gonna be clear. Fucking New York inconsistency."

Mina stood up and started to fold her blanket, while looking out the window and seeing the fog covering the tall buildings she said, "The fog is getting thicker."

She didn't know Ulysses was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her cheek. "And Leon's getting larger!"

She dropped her blanket and spun around, "YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT AGAIN!"

"No… no. No. No. I was quoting Airplane. You love that movie! I-I…" Ulysses stepped back hesitantly.

Frank reached into the cabinet behind him and pulled out a parachute, throwing it to Ulysses who caught it. "Here. For when she throws your ass out the jet."

"I can't believe you think I'm fat!"

Frank shook his head and grabbed his flask of whiskey, "And that's when Frank's drinking problem began…" he took a swig from his flask instead of splashing it on his face like in the movie and started laughing so hard he shut his eyes and threw his head back.

When the jet finally did land, Ulysses helped Mina step down each of the steps giving her all of his attention while Frank was in charge of the bags and ordering the men around the cargo part of the jet. He walked her to one of the trucks and opened the door for her, not before grabbing her by the waist and bringing her to him.

"Let's have some fun while we're here huh? After the meeting you and I go out to a nice dinner and maybe see a movie?" he bent down and kissed her, cupping her cheek to look up at him.

"Really? No more work? For the rest of the trip?" her eyes lit up with the thought of them finally spending time together.

He shook his head, "After this meeting, I'm all yours. There's this place not too far from the hotel… maybe we can go there after dinner instead, you know for some dessert." He gave her a predatory grin and cupped the back of her neck, bringing her face towards his again for a rougher kiss.

She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and giggle, "I might like that."

She turned from him and got in the back seat of the truck, sliding over to give him room to sit down next to her. Usually he sat in the front with Frank but he knew she wanted him back there with her so he got in the backseat with her. She was on him as soon as he closed the door, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his middle.

When Frank got in the driver seat he sighed, "Finally, something American."

"I know right?!" Mina popped her head up and agreed.

Ulysses grabbed her head and pressed it to his chest again, "Quiet you."

* * *

When they pulled into the nearly empty parking garage, Frank followed the other trucks in their caravan up to the sixth floor. It wasn't the roof but it was enough coverage to protect them from potential snipers and authorities from getting a clean shot of any of them. He parked in the center lane between their other four trucks but facing towards the exit they just came from for a quick getaway.

"Stay in the truck kid, it's safer in here. I'm leaving the keys in the ignition. If shit hits the fan I want you to take off and go straight to the jet, wait for us there. If we aren't there by sunrise you know how to fly it, get back to the warehouse and call Domino and Disciple." Frank turned in his seat to give her the specific orders.

Mina nodded her head and squeezed Ulysses' hand, not wanting to be separated from him if things might get dangerous. "Please be safe."

"Bah! None of that shit. She's coming with us. Come on Bokkie, you're safest with me." Ulysses waved his free hand at Frank in dismissal.

He scowled at Ulysses, "It was your bright idea to bring the Punisher to the Kingpin, knowing damn well my history with him!"

Mina's jaw dropped, "HE KNOWS?!" ignoring Ulysses next to her.

"Yes I've always known who Frank is. Why the fuck do YOU know?" He didn't give her a chance to respond, he rounded on Frank again, "You and I talked about this yesterday when I was working in th _e basement._ They need to know I'm in control. This isn't up for discussion, get out and open my fucking door." Ulysses leaned forward in his seat and growled his orders to Frank, gripping the back of the driver's seat hard with his robotic hand. The leather made a strained sound under the pressure.

Frank looked from Ulysses to Mina, giving her a worried look. "Yes, sir." Then got out of the truck and looked around for any potential threats before opening his door.

Mina squeezed Ulysses' hand and put her other to his chest, "Is it… safe? Frank said-"

" **I will keep you safe.** " He pounded his fist to his chest. "Haven't I taken care of you? Nothing is going to happen to you when you're with me."

She thought back to when Marius got attacked and people came after her. When she called him, he dropped everything and rushed to her side immediately. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you. You're right."

He nudged her forehead with his, making her look up at him. "Nothing will ever happen to you when you're _with me._ Do you understand?"

He was talking about the times she got in trouble without him. The men in the alley that Frank saved her from, the time she got in the bar fight and of course when she ran off to Piotr.

"Yes, Love." She gave him a small smile and tilted her head into his, rubbing her nose against his.

"Are you getting out any time soon? Or are you gonna make me look like an ass, holding a door for no reason while he's starin' at me?" Frank grunted from outside the truck by the open door.

Without missing a beat Ulysses said, "You look like an ass regardless of the door."

Mina burst in a fit of giggles and snorts, trying to hide her laughter behind her cupped hands. Ulysses got out of the truck first and looked around, "All clear?"

Frank grunted which meant yes. Ulysses held his hand out for Mina, helping her out of the truck and pressing her against the truck. He bent down slightly, hovering his lips above hers and whispered, "Kiss me like you love me."

Ignoring the staring eyes and headlights pointed right at them, she pulled him in by his tie and wrapped her hand around the back of his head. The kiss got heated quickly. He didn't chuckle or joke about it like he usually did, nor did he make a move to grope her to turn it sexual. He kept one hand supporting himself against the truck and the other on her waist.

At first he felt warmth in the center of his chest where her hand was resting over his shirt. It made everything in his head disappear and that tight raging fire inside of him cease to exist. The warmth spread out to the top of his head and down to his feet. When she sucked on the bottom of his lip he sighed softly as the warmth traveled from her lips to his. He'd never felt this before but he knew for certain that it was her love.

"Are you quite done?" a deep booming voice called out.

Ulysses held up a hand for them to wait as he got his fill of her, then brought that hand to her neck and pulled back from her. "Good girl." He winked at her and flashed her a devious smile before pulling her with him towards the other men.

He made sure to keep her on his right side, with his arm around her and giving him the ability to freely use his hand canon if the situation called for it. "Sorry about that, she can't keep her hands off of me. You understand, yeah?" He grinned at the large bald man in the pure white suit as he adjusted himself through his pants.

Kingpin had no interest in Ulysses, nor did he pay any attention to what he said. He was staring right at Mina and tilting his head to the side, trying to get a good look at her from under Ulysses' arm. Mina was also giving him a curious look, like she had seen him somewhere before.

"Wilson?" she asked shyly.

His eyes went wide and his face pale, "Hawkins? Little Mina Hawkins? Shit I haven't seen you in decades! Let me get a look at you."

"You know him?!" Ulysses barked and looked down at her angrily.

"Hawkins and I grew up in the same orphanage." Kingpin explained before Ulysses got the wrong idea.

Mina nodded her head and tried to hide in Ulysses' shoulder. "Yes... he used to bully me back then."

Ulysses' head shot to Kingpin and wrapped his arm tighter around her. Frank was on her other side in an instant, softly speaking to her. "Remember what I told you about the jet. Klaue keeps his .45 in the back of his pants, so do I. Get behind me on my signal."

"We were children. It was just a game." Kingpin laughed and tapped his cane on the concrete twice.

Mina got angry, "You pushed me, kicked me, punched me- you even bit me repetitively to watch me heal myself over and over again."

Ulysses had head enough, no one hurt his girl in the past, present or future. Never. Frank had the same idea because his guns were drawn by the time Ulysses' hand cannon was pointed at the crime boss of Hell's Kitchen. "Mina. Behind." Frank ordered her.

The larger man didn't move or order his men to act. He remained calm and looked at Mina who had tucked herself closer to Ulysses instead of behind Frank. Ignoring the many guns pointed at him, "You're right. I was quite the terror back then. You have to understand, my father had just died and my mother was struggling to keep me. But as you can see... I've become civilized. I apologize, Hawkins. For everything that I put you through. Can we put this behind us and carry on with business?"

Mina shook her head and looked up at him, even though he was twenty feet away she had to look up. "No. I don't have to accept your apology. Because it's not alright. I ran away from the orphanage because of you, I was willing to take my chances on the streets by myself than wait for a family to adopt me if it meant I had to continue to go through the hell you put me through. I will not say it's okay because then that means that you could do it again to someone else. It's not! It's not okay!"

Mina was so angry that she was crying. Turning away from Wilson Fisk and burying her head in Ulysses chest with her arms around his middle. Ulysses had a lot of emotions running through him, and they were all telling him to kill this man and protect his girl.

"I heard of a healing mutant that got tangled up with Klaue. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it was you. How naive I was to think you weren't one of a kind." He chuckled and tapped his cane on the pavement again. "And the Punisher! My… my… you've got yourself a little collection of them haven't you? I heard you had Disciple and Domino as well. After you killed Colossus in a one on one fight over her."

"Don't get any fucking ideas. She's mine." Ulysses growled and squeezed her tighter to his chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it Klaue. The love of my life waits for me in my penthouse. Though I would be lying if I said a part of me wasn't jealous, with her little powers I would no longer have a need for Viagra." A few of the men laughed but Ulysses and Frank kept their anger and guns pointed at him. "Although I have to say, your recent accomplishments are quite impressive. Watch your back. You've drawn so much attention to yourself that you've been put at the top of the list."

"That a threat?" Frank stepped forward in front of Mina and Ulysses with his guns pointed at the man's face.

"One who's been down that path would before… just offering a word of advice. That's all."

Mina looked up to Ulysses with tears running down her face, "I want to go home. Please… I want to go home. Take me home."

Nothing could ever break his heart before seeing her beg him like that. "No deal." He looked up at the man who hurt her when she was younger and repeated himself but louder this time. "NO DEAL."

Frank whistled loudly and circled a finger in the air to his men, "Wrap it up."

"You're making a mistake, Klaue."

"She isn't comfortable with you so neither am I. Get your guns elsewhere." Ulysses called over his shoulder as he led Mina back to the truck with Frank watching their six.

"KLAUE! Don't do this! I'll double my price!"

"I'm choosing between work and love. You understand… _Wilson._ "

When they got back in the truck he looked at Frank in the rearview mirror and put his hand on his shoulder, "You know what to do."

Frank knows exactly what to do. He had to kill Kingpin.

* * *

"We make a damn good team, Neena!" Disciple shouted excitedly. "Klaue is definitely going to like just how well that deal went."

Domino kissed him. "I know we do. I wouldn't have any other partner to have done it with."

"So, what do we do next?" he asked.

She gave a small shrug. "We get married, settle down and perhaps raise a family after we're done with this job?"

He was taken aback hearing that. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and decided to address her comments one at a time and in order. She smiled and leaned forward with her eyebrows raised. Waiting for an answer. He turned the autopilot back on so he could face her and have a conversation.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered as if the answer was obvious.

He locked eyes with her and remained still. "You really want to get married, Neena? Even though we were apart for six years and only just got back together?"

Domino leaned closer to him. "We have both admitted that we never fell out of love with one another. Even after all this time. We're definitely at ease with each other and I am being honest, even when I was with Cable and Logan, I could never see a future with them. Whenever I saw myself at the alter, I could only ever see you standing with me. You can't tell me you didn't feel the same."

Disciple nodded. "You're not wrong, my love. I spent the last six years always wishing I had married you when you wanted to settle down. I always told myself I wouldn't let you go ever again if I got you back."

She grunted frustrated. "Then why did you ask about this?"

He smiled. "Because I wanted to make sure you were serious. I am not opposed to getting married."

There was a gleam in her eye but anxiety on her face when she asked her next question. "What about starting a family?"

He became lost in thought for a moment. "In due time. Right now though, is not the best time."

She put her hands up. "Of course I don't mean, right now! Even though with your recent actions I would think you wanted children as soon as possible," she said with a slight grin.

"What do you mean?" he asked casually.

She snorted. "Let's see, the fact that we haven't exactly been careful with using protection or that fact that every time we have gone it, you've blown your load in me? I still feel your little disciples' swimming in me."

"Hey, when they walked in on us in the office, you're the one that kept going while in my lap. Wouldn't have been possible to have nonchalantly pulled out," he tried to reply without laughing.

"I wonder if Frank caught on. It was not easy keeping composure when you filled me up again while they all watched. Even though it was exciting," she said while giggling. She then returned the conversation to it's serious matter. "Lucky for you, the last thing we need right now is a child while we work for Klaue. I'm using my powers to keep from getting pregnant but it doesn't stop me from hoping this job is done soon so we can get started."

"What if the job doesn't end or the kid beats us to it?"

"Then when I know I can be sure that Klaue won't bring her harm and that we'll keep in touch, I'll resign. If Mina gets pregnant before me, good for her. It'll be good to know that she got that comfortable with the man she is with."

Disciple shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure that it could still happen if we try? We're not exactly young anymore, Neena."

She smiled. "Only mathematically, Hayward. Thanks to the serum we both were injected with from the Weapon X scientist, our bodies are still young and viral," she said and rubbed her stomach. "And my OB recently confirmed that."

Disciple put his hand on her leg. "I promise that once we're done with Klaue, the only mutants I'll hide will be us and we'll have our own Lucky Followers."

He looked at her for a long moment before adding, "As long as I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder for your EX-FORCE-FRIENDS." Making a jab at her past relationship with Deadpool and Cable, also at them trying to kill him in the past.

"Oh please, they are so over you. Last I heard they were causing a bunch of shit in Vegas and were on the numero Uno X-Men shit list for it.."

 ***Disciple looks directly at the readers with an intense stare. Domino winks at the readers. 4** **th** **wall has been broken. Civilizations are crumbling. DEADPOOL IS COMING***

Disciple snorts and hold up two fingers, "I already came twice."


	26. Chapter 26

**TheGrandDisciple auth note-Please be kind and review. Son of the Mourning worked hard on this chapter while I tended to a death in the family.**

 **Son of the Mourning-This week of updates is going to be bad. It's "EOM" (end of the month) and work is going to be hell. I swear we will make it up to you guys next chapter.**

 **Everyone is all "WHATS IN THE DAMN FILE?!" I swear to Stan Lee that your questions will be answered. Eventually.**

 **We don't ask for money, we ask for reviews. Sharing is caring. Tell your friends.**

* * *

Frank had dropped them back off at the jet, ran inside to get his black duffel bag and took off again. While the men unloaded the cargo back into the jet, Ulysses took Mina to the bedroom part of the jet and laid on top of the covers with her curled up next to him. They didn't talk, he just held her while she clung onto him tightly. He was sitting up against the headboard with his arm wrapped tightly around her and softly rubbing her back over her shirt.

After two hours of silence, Mina finally spoke, "When is Frank coming back?"

"Few hours, I suppose." He kept his voice low like hers, not wanting to spoil the comfortable silence they had.

"Where did he go?"

"Went to handle something for me. He'll be back soon, then we can go home."

Mina tilted her head up to look at him, "He's going to kill Wilson, isn't he?"

Ulysses didn't say anything but he did pause in rubbing her back. Mina looked up at his impassive face and tucked her head back down.

"Good."

Ulysses kissed the top of her head and squeezed her closer to himself. "No one but me will ever touch you again."

Mina felt like something was wrong. She couldn't place what it was but something told her to get up. When she walked out of the bedroom the door to the jet opened. First Frank's duffel bag flew in and landed on the floor with a large thud. Then slowly, Frank limped onto the plane with a struggle.

"FRANK!" she stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth with her cupped hands.

It looked nothing like Frank, but she knew it was him. He was wearing all black tactical gear with a few weapons missing and his signature white skull on his bullet proof chest that was splattered with his blood. He was standing on one leg and leaning against the bathroom door, bleeding all over the carpet and everything he touched.

He looked past Mina at Ulysses who was standing behind her, with the one eye that wasn't completely swollen shut that is. "It's done."

"Sit down and let me heal you!" she rushed forward to him.

Ulysses grabbed her upper arm to hold her back, "No!"

Frank shook his head and looked down at himself, "Just give me… give me a bit to clean up and… I'll… have us home… in no time." He struggled to say the words through his bloody mouth.

She struggled to free from Ulysses, "Let me go! He's bleeding to death!"

Ulysses gave Frank a jealous snarl and looked back down to her, "I told you not to heal anyone but me, Mina."

"I'm fine kid." Frank grunted and tried to open the door to the bathroom he was leaning against.

"I don't care what the fuck you told me- he needs me!" she pulled away from him again.

"Mina, no."

"You can eat a dick, Ulysses! I'm goin to heal him because I FUCKING SAID SO!" she screamed at him and finally tore herself free from him and ran to Frank.

Mina caught Ulysses off guard, she never spoke to him like that before. He didn't try to stop her, he was too shocked that she told him to fuck off that he was hurt. Ulysses let her heal Frank but refused to take his eyes off them.

She grabbed Frank by the shoulder straps of his bullet proof vest, noticing several bullets lodged in the front of it, and practically threw him onto the couch across the jet. Her sudden burst of strength surprised Frank and he just went with it. She noticed the two gunshot wounds on his right leg, one above his knee and the other right below. He wasn't able to bend the leg at all, making it stick out awkwardly to the side.

"Kingpin likes to keep his targets in one spot." Frank grunted.

"Hold on, I need to get a… a… yeah there it is!" Mina was talking to herself as she rushed to the duffel bag on the floor looking for something.

Ulysses stood across from Frank, leaning against the table with his arms folded and staring daggers at him. "She isn't choosing me over you. Get over yourself." Frank spat at Ulysses who curled his lip but didn't respond.

Mina came back with one of Frank's smaller knives and cut his pants mid thigh, tearing them straight down his leg to split open and give her access to the wounds. Then she reached for his belt and started to undo it quickly, making Ulysses stand up straight and move forward to stop her. Frank held up his hand to Ulysses and made him wait.

She slid his belt off and held it up to his mouth, "Bite down. This will hurt."

He opened his mouth for her and bit down hard on the leather belt. Then nodding at her and balling his hands into fists at his side. She placed her hands around the top of his muscular thigh first, looking up to him once more before closing her eyes.

"Just because I'm letting you heal him, doesn't mean you can take the pain. Do you understand?" Ulysses said suddenly.

She opened her mouth to argue as she looked over her shoulder but Frank pulled her face back to look at him by her chin. He gave her a hard look, still with the belt in his mouth and shook his head no. she nodded and closed her eyes to heal him.

He tensed in pain as the bullet slowly came out of his thigh and rolled off somewhere onto the floor as the skin closed under the white glow of her hands. She paused to give him a breath between that and the next wound but he nodded at her and moved his fist in a circle for her to keep going. She moved down quickly to his leg and put her hands around it.

The bullet had fractured his Tibia and would be a lot more painful that the wound she just healed. Frank screamed in pain through the belt, his face turning red and he held his breath. Ulysses winced as he watched the bullet pop out of his leg and he heard the sickening crunch of the bones resetting. Mina stood up and put her hands on either side of Frank's face, not pausing to let him catch his breath. His eye socket had been shattered and he did everything he could to keep still as she healed it. The swelling went down immediately and she smirked at him as she also fixed his nose. Still covered in blood he looked better than when he left them hours ago.

Without asking, she unbuckled his bullet proof vest and threw it aside, lifting his black shirt up and seeing his muscular chest and stomach covered in welts where the bullets hit him. There were purple marks near his ribs.

"He also likes to hug…. Tightly." Frank grunted after he spit out the leather belt between his teeth.

She covered the broken ribs with her hands and healed them too. When pulled her hands away and looked over him once more. After deciding that he was completely healed, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "Don't worry about it, kid. Anyone who hurts my little girl isn't gonna see the light of fucking day again."

Ulysses had enough, even though they had a father/daughter relationship, he didn't like how close they were being one bit. "Are you two done? Can you fly us the fuck out of here now?"

Mina pulled away from Frank and spun around. "A fucking thank you would be good about now. Don't you think?"

"My thank you is the money I pay him."

"I can't believe you!" Mina threw her hands up and stormed off to the back of the jet to shower and clean herself of Frank's blood, leaving both men alone. Ulysses trying and failing at calling her back to him.

Frank looked up to Ulysses as he stood up, "Let me clean up a bit and change. I'll have us in the air in fifteen."

Ulysses stood up and held his hand out to Frank, "She's right."

Frank looked from him down to his hand, "The fuck you talking about?"

"Thank you. For… shit… everything. You're worth a hell of a lot more than I pay you for. I'll see that you're taken care of." Ulysses shook his hand firmly and pat his shoulder with the other.

Frank shook his head, "I don't need or want it. You want to make it up to me? Take care of her. Don't fuck this up." He pointed to the back of the jet where Mina was.

They could hear Mina slamming cabinets and things around in the bathroom and yelling, ' **I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MAN!** '

Ulysses looked at Frank warily, "I'm…. gonna wait until she calms down."

* * *

Things didn't sit well with Frank. He went over everything that Mina said about Kingpin in the parking garage and everything he pulled from Kingpin when he killed him. Mina was only 28, how the hell was she in the orphanage with him when they were kids? Kingpin was his fucking age or damn near close! Something was off about her. Not that he didn't trust her, it was her non existent past and large gaps of like events that gave him a bad feeling.

Eventually he set the jet to autopilot and went to the back of the plane to check on her. Passing Ulysses who had thrown himself back into work on his laptop and taking calls. He knocked on the door and peeked his head in.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

"Yeah, you can come in. I'm just fucking around on my laptop." She closed it and set it aside on the bed and sat up. "That whole no electronics on commercial planes is bullshit."

He chuckled, "Yeah. Fucking government bullshit, I tell ya." He moved towards the small dresser that was in the corner near one of the windows and leaned against it, crossing his arms. "Hey… I gotta few questions to ask you."

"Shoot."

"How old are you? Like really?" he instantly regretted his word choice. "I mean… shit."

She laughed, "I'm twenty eight. Why?"

"You grew up with Fisk. Mina, he's in his mid forties. I ain't the best with math, but- what the fuck kid?"

She shrugged, "He wasn't the same age as me. He was a few years older. The orphanage and school was mixed ages in our division. We all learned the same things at the same pace. As long as the kids knew how to read, they were all bundled up in classes. I honestly don't know how much older than me he was, but he was the biggest fucking kid out of the whole group."

Frank's head shot back in disbelief, "That still doesn't make any sense, kid. He's damn near twice your age. Just like Klaue, but that ain't the point. What do you know of your family- I know you said that you're an orphan. I get that part. But you don't know anything? At all? Nothing?"

Mina gave him an innocent look and put her hands up, "Dude, I've been in the system since I was an infant. From what Sister Eunice told me, my mother died giving birth to me. There was no father on record of my birth certificate. I know my mom's name was Renee Hawkins, only because that's my middle and last name. She refused to give the name of my father when she walked into the hospital going into labor. The only reason Sister Eunice knew that is because she was there when I was born. Last thing my mom said was to name me Mina."

Frank rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, "And your mom… they say how she died? Specifically?"

Mina shook her head, "Sister Eunice said it was like the life of her was draining somehow. Then she just gave up. The doctor had to pull me out of there with some old school looking plunger thing. I know cuz she was adamant about showing me. She wanted to scare me away from having non marital sex. Obviously it fucking worked." Mina went quiet for a moment and looked away sadly, "My guess is my powers kill my mom. Fucked up, I know."

Frank moved across the room and sat on the bed next to her, "Hey, none of that sad shit. I'm just trying to figure shit out. It doesn't bother you at all? Not knowing where or who you came from?"

"I've been alone for so long, that I just buried it all deep inside for so long. I always wanted a family, even got fostered once. But when I told them I had special healing powers they wanted to use me for fame and shit. Trying to take me to the church and claim that I was some miracle child. I was totally down for that, and helping people who came. But they were trying to charge people ridiculous amounts of money."

"Is that when you ran off?"

"Nah, I told Sister Eunice when she came to do a wellness check. She pulled me out of there so fast I couldn't remember their names." Mina laughed. "When I went back to the orphanage that's when Wilson was there. That's when he… you know. I ran away a little bit after that. Sorry I can't tell you more. When I ran away I just went from shelter to shelter and working under the table for food. Until I looked old enough to use my forged papers."

"Papers?"

"When I left I didn't get a chance to take anything other than a bag full of clothes and some food that I stole from the pantry. They kept my records locked up in the office. So I forged a birth certificate and ID so I could get steady work and eventually a place of my own. I kept my name the same, that's it."

"So what year were you really born?"

"I don't know. I guessed when I picked it, judging by the age that people thought I was. I might be older than I guessed. Why does it bother you so much?" she asked and moved behind him on the bed, hugging him from behind.

Frank sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Because I want to know you, kid. The more I know, the better job I can do to protect you. Like this whole Kingpin shit. Do you care if I…. look into shit? Try and find something on your past and shit?"

"Go ahead. Maybe you can find something I didn't and it'll give me closure or whatever." Mina rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Alright. I'll get on it. In the mean time, let's show you how to land a jet. Come on, kid." Frank pulled put his cellphone and sent a message to his contact named Micro. Asking him to pull anything and everything on Mina, sending him the recording of them talking just now.

Mina laughed and got off the bed, "I thought you were gonna come in here and tell me to take it easy on Lee. Like Disciple did that night you passed out."

"Fuck no. Give him hell, kid." Frank put his fists up in a mock fighter stance before walking out of the room.

* * *

Mina was still pissed at Ulysses when they got back to Amsterdam and refused to hold his hand when they got off the jet. She ignored his attempts to talk to her and acted like he wasn't even there. Frank went along with her act and kept up conversation with her while they went up the stairs to the house. When they got to the new front door she looked to Frank.

"The fuck is this?"

"New security door that Disciple installed, takes a code to enter." Frank explained as he looked through his pockets for the little slip of paper that Disciple gave him.

"It's BOOBIES." Ulysses said from behind Mina. Reaching around her and entering it in the keypad.

Mina laughed and walked into the house behind Frank. Ulysses grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. "Bokkie, come on. I said I was sorry."

She scowled and tore her arm from his grip, "You said you were trying to change, but you're still trying to control me. I refuse to be in one of those relationships."

Panic set in quickly. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she broke up with him. No one breaks up with Ulysses Klaue. No one. "You're right. One hundred percent. I fucked up, and I'm man enough to admit that. That's gotta count for something, ya?"

She crossed her arms and scowled at him, not giving a verbal response.

"Mina… please… the things I'd do for you." Ulysses suddenly remembered the gift that he had Lekan working on in South Africa. "Let me prove it. Come on. Frank! Frank! Pull up the thing for Mina in the office!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him suddenly.

It caught her off guard and she had no choice but to follow him. Frank was already in the office messing with the T.V. "You know I am the last person you should be asking for technical anything right?"

"Just give me the fucking remote." Ulysses held his hand out.

"If you want to brave sticking your hand in the cushions of that couch, then be my fucking guest." Frank pointed to the couch they found Disciple and Domino fucking on before they left.

"Ew." Mina said and shook her head and put her hands up.

"Good point. Hurry up." He moved back to where Mina was standing behind one of the arm chairs, "Just wait, Bokkie. You're gonna love it."

She let him wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck. Waiting for Frank to show her whatever the big surprise was. He was flipping through the news channels one by one until he finally found what he was looking for.

' **We're coming to you from the largest animal reserves in South Africa. As you know there have been poacher problems for years, with the illegal hunting of these protected animals. Earlier this morning dozens of severed heads of the biggest gangs notorious for poaching were found on along the fence and entrance to the reserve.'**

Mina was shocked at what she was hearing the reporter say, "What the fuck is going on?"

' **We warn our viewers, this will be graphic.'** They showed the disfigured heads that were stuck on each post with blood still dripping from them.

Ulysses kissed her cheek and explained, "You always said that I could use my resources to do something good. So I did. For you! I took care of those poachers and the animals are gonna be safe from here on out."

She didn't know what to say. Yes killing was wrong. Mass murder even worse. But he did have good intentions, she had to give him credit. "Lee… I don't think you really understand- wait. Is that Lekan?!"

' **THIS JUST IN! One of our 'copters has sight on what- or shall I say who is responsible for these actions!'** Then it cut to an aerial view looking down on an empty field where a brown and black Jeep can be seen parked. When they zoomed in you could see Lekan standing up on the back of the Jeep behind a large turret.

When he noticed the helicopter filming him he held up a bloody machete in one hand and waved with the other hand, flashing them a huge smile. Mina and Ulysses groaned in annoyance, knowing that he shouldn't be seen and should know better than that.

Frank pulled out his cell and called Lekan. They could see Lekan pull his phone out and answer it. "GET YOUR FOREST GUMP LOOKING ASS OFF THE FUCKING NEWS!"

Lekan put his phone away and tapped the shoulder of the driver and the Jeep disappeared into the thick brush of the desert. Frank turned the T.V. off and started walking out of the room, "You can teach dumb, but you can't fix stupid."

Mina turned around to face Ulysses, seeing the huge hopeful smile on his face made her smile in return. She couldn't stay mad at him, even though what he did was still illegal, his intentions were in the right place.

"So you like it? Yeh?" he nodded to her.

"I… do. I love it. Thank you, Lee. It was very thoughtful." She started to laugh at the whole situation and accepted his kisses.

* * *

The café was busy for a weekday, which was good business for Marius. That was until a scruffy looking American walked in asking about things that he shouldn't be. Logan was still on the hunt for Domino, tracing the steps of the healing mutant and Colossus. He knew if he found either one of them it would lead him to his ex-girlfriend. He'd already been to Mina's old apartment and found nothing but the re-construction of what used to be her old home. That's when he remembered Colossus talking about the little café across the way that the healing mutant worked at.

Logan sat at the counter and lit his cigar, waiting for Marius to come over to him. "I don't want any coffee. What I want is to know where the girl and the big guy are."

Marius stepped back and crossed his arms, "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I serve food and coffee. If you don't want either of them, I suggest you leave."

He chuckled and flicked the ash of his cigar in the ashtray that Marius placed in front of him. "Don't fuck with me. The girl, the healing mutant that's been running around with Klaue. I'm not looking for her, I'm looking for her friend that's been hanging out with her. The older woman with the pale face and black eye."

Marius didn't know he was talking about Domino, when he had seen her it was in her disguise. "I seriously do not know who you are talking about. I have seen no such woman. If I did, I would have offered her assistance if she had been beaten by such a brute."

Logan rolled his eyes, "No not a black eye like she'd been hit- you know what, never mind her." He shook his head and took a puff of his cigar, the old man would have known who she was immediately. "The big guy, tall Russian with black hair. I know you've met him. When's the last time you've seen him?"

Marius knew exactly who he was talking about, it was Mina's other friend. He had come in a week before asking about Mina as well. Marius was protective of his old employee, now friend. He saw her as a granddaughter, he didn't tell the Russian anything either. "He came in once looking for one of my old employees. They went to dinner or something and I haven't seen him since. She quit working here shortly after that, and no, I don't know where she is either."

Logan was getting frustrated, he knew Marius was lying to him. He could smell it. His nostrils flared, he smelled something else too. Looking past Marius and into the kitchen, he could see a pair of brown eyes staring at him with a look of pure hate.

He stood up so fast that the stool fell over behind him, Anna Marie grabbed one of the large knives from the magnet holder on the wall in front of her. Logan saw it coming before she reeled back and threw it at him.

"MOVE!" Logan yelled at Marius and dove over the counter, pushing him aside and sending the old man to the floor hard.

The knife hit Logan square in the chest and he pulled it out quickly, throwing it right back at her but missed. Customers started screaming and rushing out of the café, Marius struggled to get up. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Anna Marie dove through the serving window at Logan, quickly changing from the sweet looking woman with brown hair to the blue skinned, golden eyed assassin who served Magneto. She slammed into Logan with both her fists to his face, sending him backwards and over the counter. He got up immediately and extracted his claws, rushing forward to meet her in the air since she was diving for him again.

Marius was hiding behind the counter, still yelling at them, "STOP RUINING MY CAFÉ!" He was shocked that his cook Anna Marie was this blue woman in disguise but was much more upset that his pride and joy was getting damaged.

Logan was stronger but Mystique was faster, easily dodging his swipes and moving through his legs and bringing his leather jacket up over the back of his head. Mocking him as she did it, "You're looking for Domino. You'll never find her. I would have killed her when I had the chance but I didn't know it was her at the time."

Logan growled angrily as he threw his leather jacket off, now in his tight fitted white shirt and jeans. Looking at Mystique as she changed into Domino's undercover form with natural looking skin and big smile. She was baiting him and he was falling for it. He charged at her again and swiped wildly as she easily ducked. He destroyed tables and part of the counter top. The chairs flew apart in pieces when he hit them.

"FUCKING STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" He yelled at her as he ducked from a chair she threw at him.

"Oh you life it rough? You want me to hit you back?" she smirked and changed back into her blue form then pushed forward with her quick fists and kicks to his face.

Her eyes widened when he finally caught her leg and stabbed her in the thigh with his claws. "ARGH!"

She brought her other leg up, using his hold on her for balance and leverage. Hitting him across the face and making him drop her. Mystique did a series of flips towards the front door and when she stood up straight she looked identical to Marius.

"I quit, old man." She looked directly at the real Marius and flipped him off before rushing out the door and limped quickly down the street.

Logan rushed after her down the street, trying to follow her scent but lost her a few blocks down. Most likely she got in a vehicle because the blood trail ended at a crosswalk. He cursed his shit luck, there was no way he could go back the to café now. The old man probably called the cops by now and he had to clear out of the area before they started looking for him. He was back to square one, but now he knew that Magneto was looking out for the healing mutant this whole time, not Klaue.


	27. Chapter 27

**TheGrandDisciple auth note- Sorry this took so long. Constant distractions and very little free time held me up**

 **Son of the Mourning- *Brad Pitt from Seven* "WHATS IN THE BOX?!"**

 **Most of your questions will be answered this chapter. So….. PAY ATTENTION!**

 **Reviews, please.**

* * *

Disciple and Domino stepped off the jet holding a large briefcase. Ulysses, Mina, and Frank looked at them with interest; they were waiting for them downstairs when they heard the jet land. Gauging the pleased look each of them had, Ulysses smiled when they approached the conference table in the downstairs conference room. Frank sat with his feet up on the table and his ankles crossed while Mina sat on the table with her legs crossed. Ulysses remained standing.

"I see the Stark Industries deal went well, ya?" he asked with excitement.

"You damn betcha," Disciple replied and set the briefcase on the table. "That was a genius move putting Domino and me together. What we pulled off was better than magic!"

"Must've been a hell of a score," Frank chimed in.

"Sure was old man," Domino answered with a wink.

Ulysses smiled vindictively and leaned forward with his hands on each side of the table. "So how much did we get? A reasonable amount I would think."

Mina rolled her eyes and shook her head. Making Domino suppress a laugh. "You'll be pleased boss man. We pulled off a hell of a deal."

Ulysses smile grew wider. "Do tell," he said excitedly.

"We spoke with Mr. Stark personally. He agreed to regular upfront payments for the artillery, ammo, and armor every three months. The first payment was given to us before we left," Disciple explained.

Domino playfully hit him on the arm repeatedly in mock excitement. "Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Tell him the best part, where my powers came in handy!"

"Oh, right," he replied sarcastically. "Domino used her powers for luck to make it possible for me to convince Mr. Stark to agree to a generous price for the supplies and pay an additional payment as a goodwill gesture."

"So how much did we make and how much will he be paying every three months?" Ulysses asked with intrigue in his voice and his smile remaining.

Disciple took a deep breath and grinned. "Three million dollars every three months. As a goodwill gesture towards the business partnership, he was convinced to give us an additional two million dollars."

Mina shot up so fast when she heard the numbers that she fell backward off the table. Luckily, Ulysses caught her and brought her to her feet while he gaped at Disciple and Domino and nodded.

"I knew this would work very favorably with you two together," he bragged. "Both of your powers together made this work."

Disciple couldn't help the taken aback look on his face. Ulysses leaned further forward with a small laugh. "I have known about you and your power since after we returned here. I never give up money so easily. I was impressed that you had the balls to use your power of persuasion on me. That's why I didn't kill you for doing it. If I ever find out you did again though, I will kill you."

Disciple nodded in understanding. To keep her cover, Mina spoke up to go with the moment. "Wait, he's a mutant too?" she asked while trying to sound as clueless as possible.

Ulysses snorted. "That he is. He has the power to make people say and do what he wants. How else did he get the worlds, now only, biggest business owner to give us a shit load of money on a mere promise? By saying please?"

"The power of persuasion or mental manipulation to do or believe what he suggests or persuades them to do," Domino clarified.

"Like the Jedi mind trick?" Mina asked. "These are not the droids you are looking for." She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Kind of. Except what I do generally has lasting effects not just in the moment," Disciple answered.

She nodded. "Then use your Jedi mind tricks to find me... A FUCK TO GIVE!" she shouted and stuck her tongue out at Disciple and high fived Frank.

Frank laughed a little bit and flipped Disciple off.

"Well then, Frank," Disciple began. "I guess you don't want Mr. Stark's gift for you."

Frank stiffened his posture, and his arm dropped. "We'll discuss that later. If you can be nice."

"Let's just be grateful for all of this money!" Ulysses cheered. "I knew you would do this Disciple. As a reward I had you set up in your own office. I also gave you the couch and the TV."

"Thank you," Disciple replied with a smirk.

"One more thing, Klaue. Domino and I did the numbers," Disciple began and was cut off by Frank.

"I think you did more than that," Frank said and raised his eyebrows at Mina. He laughed when Mina cringed, and dry heaved at the thought.

"We ran the numbers and after paying for supplies to keep Stark's private army armed, giving the proper payouts to those involved in the meetups and distribution and any other expenses, your personal take every three months will be $350,000. Imagine what that amounts to at the end of the year."

Mina looked at Ulysses with a hopeful look while Frank whispered, "Holy, shit!"

Ulysses was lost in thought for a moment before Disciple got his attention again. "Imagine your account if Domino and I were to get you one or even two more deals like this one."

Mina turned to him. "Lee, you could stop working, and we could go live somewhere away from all of this shit and just be together."

"She's right," Frank agreed.

"You could be a thousand miles away, running this empire from the comfort of a mansion in the mountains somewhere with her. You know you can trust me and Hayward and the old man to run things here while all you do is collect the prophets and show up maybe, occasionally, to keep up appearances."

"All you got to do is let us take over the deals from now on. They'll know we're there on your behalf and won't think twice about fucking us over. Now that is true authority and respect," Disciple told him.

Ulysses guffawed. "Not a chance. I appreciate what you offer, but I see to all of my business personally. Now that you have offered, I accept. Now go make me rich."

Frank glared at Ulysses and Mina's heart broke. Domino was in disbelief and Disciple stepped closer. Ulysses looked him in the eye and scowled. He narrowed his eyes on his liaison when he shook his head.

He leaned closer with his anger noticeable. "What? Do you got something to say, Disciple? Are you going to question how I do business or on other matters that are not your concern?"

Disciple stiffened his posture and shook his head again. "I think you're an idiot for giving that answer," he whispered. "You always go on about how you want to have the best relationship with her, and you just pissed away that opportunity."

" **Insolente moeder klootzak**!" Ulysses muttered. "Don't you ever make a comment like that about my decisions, ever again. Your job isn't to do so. Now do what you were hired for... _Hayward_." Ulysses angrily whispered.

"Whatever you say... Mr. Klaue," Disciple replied and stepped away.

Domino began rubbing his shoulders to calm him down when he cracked his neck and glanced back up. "By the way, someone is here regarding business about the kid. You'll want to listen to him despite your feelings."

Ulysses, Mina, and Frank looked at him funny. Domino waved to the door.

* * *

As soon as Piotr walked in the door, everyone was on edge. Frank moving towards Mina and putting his hand on his .45, ready to draw when necessary. Mina moved closer to Ulysses, standing partially behind him while holding onto his bicep. Knowing that the last time these two men met, it ended up with her apartment being blown up. She knew where it was safe to stand. If not only for the gunfire that was about to happen, but Ulysses' temper.

Disciple moved to stand between Piotr and Ulysses, putting his hands up and trying to stop the violence from starting. "You're going to want to hear what he's gotta say."

Ulysses activated his hand cannon, pointing it over Disciple's shoulder at Piotr. "The only thing I wanna hear from him is the sound of him dying. Believe me, I won't miss this time."

Piotr looked to Mina who was still trying to hide behind Ulysses. "Little one. I've been trying to reach you. I have important information for your eyes only. It's about your past."

"I've been ignoring you for a reason. Please just leave me alone." Mina said and squeezed Ulysses' arm tighter.

"Mina… I'm sorry about last time. Things got out of hand-"

"Yeah, yours. Touching things that don't belong to you. I suggest you leave immediately before I blow your ass out that fucking window." Ulysses warned. "Only reason I'm giving you a chance to walk about of here unharmed is that she doesn't want me to kill you. You can thank her by leaving. **Now.** "

Piotr started to get angry, he had come too far to let this go. "Your tiny canon won't hurt me. You'll just be destroying your own office. I came for her, not you."

Disciple and Frank had enough of their male dominance show off. Frank was quick with his reflexes, catching Piotr off guard by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to his height. Then shoving the barrel of his .45 in his open mouth while he was in his human form.

"Think you can mighty morph before I can pull this trigger? Fucking try me. I got a hollow point with your name on it. Ever seen a piece of metal get hit with one? It'll bounce around your empty can like a fucking racquetball." Frank shoved the barrel of the gun in deeper.

Disciple had taken the opportunity to move against Ulysses, shoving his canon to the side and pressing the barrel of his gun to his throat. Right at his pulse point, making Ulysses' head face up and having him looking down at him.

"Will you shut the fuck up for once and let him do his thing?! This isn't about you!" Disciple yelled at Ulysses.

"You gonna turn on me? Huh? After everything?" Ulysses wasn't afraid, he never backed down from anything. Instead, he let out a bark like laugh trailed by a small giggle. "Go on. You better not miss, cuz I'll shove his canon so far up your-"

Mina couldn't take it anymore, it was one thing to yell and cuss at each other, but it was another to physically threaten Ulysses. She never wanted to see him hurt or put in a position where he would get hurt, especially for her.

She stepped forward between Ulysses and Disciple and grabbed the hand holding the gun to Ulysses' throat and screamed, " **STOP!** "

Something happened that no one expected. Disciples arm just dropped, the gun fell out of his hand and clattered on the floor. His shoulder slouched and the shocked expression on his face told everyone that none of that was intentional.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?! MY FUCKING ARM IS NUMB!" he yelled at her, and he tried to move it but was unable to.

She stepped back into Ulysses' embrace, scared that she was in trouble now. Frank kept the barrel of his gun in Piotr's mouth but looked over his shoulder at the commotion.

Domino rushed to Disciple and grabbed his wrist, "Its still got a pulse. You'll be alright."

"What did you do, kid?" Frank asked, still holding Piotr in a headlock.

"I don't know! I just touched his hand. I swear! He was going to shoot Lee!" she defended.

Piotr reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick Manila folder and waved it at Mina while trying to speak muffled. "Thifff wii expran errrfin."

Domino rolled her eyes, "Fuck's sake, Frank. Take the gun out if his mouth."

Frank did as told but kept him in the headlock with the gun pointed at between his eyes, "Don't try anything stupid."

"This will explain everything. I swear. Please, little one… trust me." Piotr said.

Frank had already gotten the digital file from his contact Micro before Disciple and Domino returned, but he didn't have the chance to go over it with Mina. He knew exactly what was in that file and it worried him that she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Kid… what's in that file… doesn't make you any less of a person. That right there does not dictate who you are." Frank said and pointed accusingly at the file in Piotr's hand with his gun.

Domino snatched the file out of his hand, "You said it had to do with me too."

"Let him go, Frank. He won't do anything. Will you, Piotr?" Mina looked down at him as he shook his head no.

She walked over to the table and set the file down, looking at Mina and nodding her head for her to join her. They stood side by side as Domino opened the file. They were silent as they read through page by page.

When they got to the page with an old picture of Domino, they both gasped. Mina covered her mouth with her hands, and Domino gripped the edge of the table tightly.

 **Neena Thurman AKA Domino  
** **Mutant  
** **Abilities: Probability manipulation (luck altering), enhanced reflexes and agility, expert marksman, expert martial artist  
** **Age: UNKNOWN- Enlisted in Weapon X program, given the serum to halt/decrease age progression  
** **Notes: Fertile female with confirmed mutant abilities. A prime candidate for Savior X Project.**

 **Logan AKA Wolverine AKA Weapon X (Ten)  
Mutant  
Abilities: Superhuman senses, agility, reflexes, and animal-like attributes. Extended longevity via regenerative healing factor. Adamantium-plated skeleton. Retractable metal claws. Skilled hand-to-hand combatant.  
Age: UNKNOWN- possibly late 1800s.  
Notes: Healing mutant gene prominent since birth, was noted prior to Weapon X project. A prime candidate for Savior X Project.**

 **SAVIOR X PROJECT**

" **Create a mutant that can heal the world of all ailments and bring peace among humans and mutants,  
thus ceasing the civil war and unnecessary casualties."  
**– **Charles Xavier 7/5/1971**

 **Purpose- To produce the perfect mutant heir that exceed all expectations of previous Weapon I-X projects. Genetically altering the mutant genes to enhance healing and life expectancy and ability to heal others including self. By using Logan's blood donor healing genetics, probability manipulation from egg donor Domino, telepathic and high IQ from semen donor Charles Xavier.**

 **May 5** **th** **, 1972: All preparations have been made. The lab is ready, and we have the blood samples from Logan. Hank managed to isolate the mutant gene for the healing factor that we need along with my own. Our surrogate is, Renee Hawkins is on her way from California. She still has no knowledge as to what she is really getting into. That is how it shall remain when I alter her memories. Now the donor egg needs to be retrieved.**

 **May 7** **th** **, 1972: Renee Hawkins has arrived. The egg has just been procured from our selected donor, Domino. Hank suggested we take more than one egg for potential failures. I was able to ensure that she will never remember what took place. I altered her mind and memory to believe that she came to us in the midst of a miscarriage.**

 **May 12** **th** **, 1972: The artificial insemination was performed using the donor egg and my sample. A question was posed. Will the egg from the mutant donor also give the child Domino's powers? We shall see. Hank believes it will, I believe the genes taken from Logan, and my samples would cancel that out. Does a non-mutant surrogate have any play in this? We believe it creates a base for control.**

 **June 5** **th** **, 1972: We have confirmation the fourth attempt of insemination was a success. Renee Hawkins has been placed on a strict diet and under observation. We tried three times to alter the genetic make up the fertilized egg as only male. All times ended in failure. Hank believes this is due to Domino's probability manipulation, possibly passed to the egg which adds solidity to Hank's theory the ability will be passed down.**

 **October 15** **th** **, 1972: The subject is doing well and keeping with all instructed diets, exercise, and appointments. The fetus is doing well, confirmed gender is female. We hoped that by leaving the fourth insemination attempt up to "chance" that it would produce a male. Perhaps the genetic makeup from two males cancel each other out? Some species of sharks and reptiles only produce females, could this be a factor in the gender of the fetus? Will have Hank take a closer look at Domino's genetic makeup. I hope there is more scientific standing behind this other than the cause being "luck." Other trials will be run after this, we must see the final results. Birth expected late February.**

 **November 1** **st** **, 1972: Subject Renee Hawkins has gone missing. We had a massive storm hit last night during the student's annual Halloween party. It knocked out the power for several hours and triggered the locks on the holding rooms in the lab. Hawkins has escaped with Project Savior. I sent the team out to search for her, under the guise that she is a high-risk mutant that is dangerous to the public.**

 **December 3** **rd** **, 1972: Subject still missing. No success in finding her in any of the local shelters or police stations. Have searched every hospital and clinic in the surrounding areas and states. Still, we found nothing. Hank has been keeping an eye on the births in the area, even the deaths of pregnant women and any volunteered child surrenders.**

 **February 1** **st** **, 1973: Project Savior is due any day now. We have searched everywhere and can't find the child nor the surrogate. We fear the worst. We no longer have Donor Domino or any more viable eggs to use. It seems that when Domino left the mansion, her leaving the vicinity of the eggs caused them to rapidly deteriorate, even when they were frozen. We will keep searching.**

 **July 19** **th** **, 2015: We found Project Savior. The dangerous black market arms dealer and sworn enemy of Wakanda, Ulysses Klaue was seen in a clinic in Alexander Bay, South Africa with Project Savior. She is fully grown and developed but looks much younger than we had projected her to be. She's 42 years old but looks like she's in her mid-20s. Amazing that she looks just like her egg donor without the pale skin or black eye patch. How foolish we were for limiting our search to North America all this time. She goes by the name Mina Renee Hawkins, another thing we should have picked up on. I shall have to speak with Hank about missing this information. We have sent Agent Colossus as the first contact under the guise of recruitment. This is a sensitive case, and I am unsure what the surrogate told Project Savior of the X-Men or myself.**

 **July 26** **th** **, 2015: Agent Colossus returned without Project Savior. She denied the invitation to join the X-Men claiming she does not get involved in the war. He reports that she healed his previously broken arm, while he was in his metal form. This is excellent news! He also reports that she can take away any physical pain as well by simple physical touch. This far surpasses the expectations that we initially had when starting this project. The mutant genetics we strived for has been achieved. Now it's only a matter of getting Project Savior back home for further testing. Hank and I agreed that her first trial will be healing my spine and giving me the ability to walk again.**

 **August 30** **th** **, 2015: Agent Colossus is hiding something. His actions and recent behavior is causing concern. We are moving to more drastic measures in detaining Project Savior. We sent Weapon X to Amsterdam with the knowledge of Agent Domino now working for Klaue and Mutant Hayward AKA Disciple. In his rage, he attacked Agent Colossus, and he went to Project Savior for medical attention. She is known for assisting any and all who need her attention.**

 **September 1** **st** **, 2015: Agent *REDACTED* brought back surveillance of Project Savior healing Agent Colossus. Watching the video has answered so many questions while raising so many more. I am excited to see her abilities in person. Unfortunately, we have reason to believe that she suffers from Stockholm Syndrome and believes herself falling for Klaue.**

Domino leaned against the table with both hands, hanging her head with her shoulders slouched. She was going to be sick. That sick fuck had altered her memories and took her eggs, lying to her about the miscarriage she thought she had back then. Disciple was at her side quickly, rubbing her back and trying to get her to talk.

Mina stepped back away from the table and looked pale. Shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't be a test tube baby, her mother loved her. She always thought that she was an unplanned pregnancy, but this was too much.

"You… you were sent to take me back? You were going to take me back to him? So he can run experiments on me." Mina had angry tears streaming down her face.

Ulysses had no idea what was going on or what was in that file, but he grabbed her and pulled her tight to his chest, "Hey, Hey… No one is gonna take you from me. Hear me? No one will experiment on you as long as you're with me."

Piotr stepped forward, "No! Of course not! I would never do that! I left X-Men as soon as I found out about this."

Ulysses quickly spun Mina and himself around and aimed his canon right at Piotr's face, "Frank-get him out of here before I send his shrapnel all over the fucking room!"

Mina sniffled and looked at Piotr, "Is it true? Look me in the eye and tell me that the shit in that file is true."

Frank stepped forward, "It's true. All of it. I sent out for some intel from a contact of mine back home. He sent me the file digitally. I was gonna go over it with you kid, but I got it right before they all got here, I swear."

Mina pulled away from Ulysses and wrapped her arms around herself, "So that means… I'm a science project… a fucking guinea pig with no purpose other than to be used in a war… and my mom didn't want me… she… you…" she looked to Domino sadly.

Domino shook her head, "I didn't know. He fucked with my head. I thought I was having a miscarriage- I wanted you! All I ever wanted was children of my own. I didn't know he was setting me up for some lab shit to make a…a… you."

Domino crushed Mina into a tight hug, and they both cried while holding each other, "Had I known… I would have kept you. I would have saved you. I swear I wanted you."

When they touched everyone's phone went crazy. Their powers of probability manipulation were triggered whenever they physically touched.

Frank knew this immediately and pulled them apart, "Stop doing that! Your luck powers set things off for those around you. Like a fucking blast radius of wishes granted."

Ulysses looked at his phone and saw all the deals and money coming in, "That's a bad thing how?"

"These two touching for that long might bring down the fucking building to help the environment or some dumb shit," Frank explained. "Too much of a good thing."

Ulysses phone rang once more, this time it was an incoming call from a name he least expected. "Hello? Marius, slow down. Where? Are you hurt? Don't call the cops yet- I'm on my way."

Mina panicked, worried that her powers fucked something else up. "What happened?!"

Ulysses pointed his cannon at Piotr's face, "Timing's too fucking perfect. Marius gets beat up by Magneto right after you show up. Now you're here again, and two mutants fuck up his shop."

Piotr put his hands up and changed into his metal form, "I had nothing to do with that."

"Bullshit! One of them was your friend with the claws. The other was some blue bitch that changed her face. It's got X-Men stink all fucking over it." Ulysses snapped.

Frank and Disciple drew their weapons and aimed them at Piotr as well. He was right, the timing was too perfect for it to be a coincidence a second time.

"Leave him alone. Logan is here looking for me. He probably ran into Mystique by chance, it's no secret both sides of the war are looking for Mina. He wouldn't have given us the information otherwise." Domino said from behind them.

"Yeah, he would. He needed something worthy enough to get himself through that front door. Like the file on you two." Frank said without looking away from Piotr.

"It's not like that! I left the X-Men!" Piotr argued.

"He's telling the truth." A new female voice said from their right.

All the men turned quickly and opened fire on Kitty Pryde who had just walked through the exterior wall.


	28. Chapter 28

**ThegranddiscipleAnother chapter I gave input but Son of the Mourning mused due to my lack of free time**

 **son of the mourning- this weeks hold up is brought to you by the lack of muse on my part.**

 **shit gets real. Reviews bring faster updates.**

* * *

The bullets went right through Kitty, causing her to roll her eyes and scoff. "Is that really necessary?"

Ulysses wasn't as fast as the other men pulling the trigger, he had to wait a second for his cannon to charge. When it did, a large purple and blue blast that hurt their ears shot forward at her, and she didn't move out of the way. Thinking that it wouldn't affect her like everything else that had ever been thrown at her.

The blast hit her square in the torso, lifting her off the ground and crashing hard into the wall behind her. Her phasing ability was unable to cope with the blast due to the frequency of it's sound. After all, it was still an altered mining tool. It's force hit her so hard it broke her clavicle and three of her ribs. When she hit the wall blood spit out of her mouth.

"KITTY!" Piotr yelled and rushed to her.

Disciple lowered his gun immediately, "Shit! Cease fire!"

Frank stopped firing but didn't lower his gun, "Who the fuck is that?!"

Disciple moved to help Piotr with her, "She's Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat. Lower your fucking weapons!"

Ulysses and Frank looked at each other and kept their weapons pointing at both her and Piotr, "That don't mean shit. Where the fuck did she come from?"

"She can walk through solid objects like walls and shit. That's her mutant power. She was an X-Men."

Piotr looked up to Ulysses and Frank with an angry expression, "She was the one who risked her life getting that file. Mina, please help her!"

Mina didn't dare move, Ulysses had thrown his free hand out to stop her from moving forward. His posture was tense, and he was in attack mode. Were he a wild animal, the hair on the back of his neck would be standing up, his teeth were already bare.

"They're telling the truth," Domino said from behind them all.

"Bullshit if I ever heard it. Why the fuck didn't she come through the front door with him?" Frank didn't buy it. He pointed his fun from Kitty to Piotr.

"Bokkie, come here. Now." Ulysses called for her and held his arm out. He looked around the room while pointing his canon. "Hold onto me. I don't know how many other friends he's got hanging around here. Doesn't smell right."

"There is just Kurt, but he knows not to pop in. It's just Kitty and I. Please- Mina, heal her." Piotr stood while holding her in his arms, walking towards them.

"STOP! STAY BACK- BACK UP AGAINST THE WALL!" Frank ordered him and pointed his gun.

"Please- she's hurt!"

"Frank- just listen to me. They're not the enemy." Disciple stepped between them and put his hands up.

"Move Disciple!" Frank ordered.

"She can pop through walls and shit. How do we know she wasn't the one on security cams looking through Mina's window?! She disappeared that night. Couldn't have been anyone else." Ulysses spat angrily.

"WHAT?!" Mina exclaimed angrily. "Who the fuck? When? How come no one told me?!"

"We'll talk later, Bokkie." Ulysses turned to her while keeping his cannon pointed at them. He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes deeply, "Right now, Daddy's handling shit."

Domino looked at Disciple, "He's got a point."

Frank growled, "Fucking right he does."

"It wasn't them. Have you forgotten my powers? How I'm not only able to manipulate but tell when people are trying to deceive? It wasn't them. You said it yourself, both sides are after Mina." Disciple shot back angrily, but he still didn't reach for his weapon.

"He said it himself, he's been trying to find her and reach out to her for weeks. How do we know he isn't some fucked up sleeper agent for Xavier? He's already fucked with Dom's head. Even you didn't see that shit coming." Frank lowered his gun slightly, not being able to get a clean shot of Piotr with Disciple in the way.

Disciple didn't have an answer other than, "Just fucking trust me."

Ulysses waved his canon at Piotr and to the door, "Leave. Let this be the last time we ever meet. You will leave here and never try to reach out to her again."

Frank stood aside to let Piotr pass by him to the door. Domino was shocked that Ulysses was letting them leave alive or at all. "She needs help, we can at least patch her up before they leave."

"Just wait a fucking minute. This is the perfect time to join forces now that we know what we're facing." Disciple argued.

"We're safer as we are. Small crew with men at our call for a fight down there. You start bringing in more people, especially ones we don't know- that's when shit fucks up." Frank said knowingly. He had been down this road before.

"She needs medical help!" Piotr yelled.

"Then you best get her to a hospital," Ulysses said sarcastically.

"I won't leave until she is healed-"

" **Do not take my mercy for kindness.** **Take your wounded and leave."** His tone was not to be taken lightly.

Piotr scowled, and his face turned red. He looked at Mina, "Really, little one? This is how you treat a friend? Me? After everything? You choose this criminal over people who are trying to help you? She needs help, and you can save her."

Mina shook her head and looked at him with a hurt expression, "I don't even know who you are anymore. He's right, every time you come around bad things happen. That Xavier guy… my _father_ … used everyone to make me. He used you to get to me. How can I look at you and not know that everything was a lie? Tell me how can I look at you the same way ever again?"

"What we have- HAD- was the realest thing I've ever felt. If this is your decision, I will respect that. But please, heal my friend."

"Mina." Domino didn't want to see her friend Kitty hurt, but she also didn't want to make Mina do anything she didn't want to. "Please…. Just help her then they can leave."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. Please leave." Mina looked away, back to Ulysses who was giving her a proud smirk.

"You heard her. Get the hell out." Frank pointed to the door and waved him along with his gun.

"But-"

"She can't use her powers right now. So it's time for you to leave." Frank said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Domino asked, not understanding.

"The kid can't use her powers when she's upset," Frank explained.

Piotr grit his teeth and glared daggers at Ulysses as he walked past him towards the door, still holding his friend Kitty in his arms.

"If I see you again, I will slaughter you," Ulysses promised him. "This is your only warning."

Disciple started to follow Piotr and Kitty out, Ulysses called to him. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!"

Disciple didn't turn around. Instead, he looked at him over his shoulder. "Since you refuse to let the kid heal them, you know, like the controlling bastard you are, I'm going to make sure they get to a medic who CAN help her."

Ulysses let go of Mina and stepped closed to Disciple, "The fuck you just say to me?"

"You heard me, since you want to be Mr. Jealous and show no compassion to people who just risked their life for your _Bokkie,_ I'm going to help them." Disciple turned to face him finally, wanting to get shot in the chest rather than the back if Ulysses decided to shoot him.

He shook his head and waved his .45 towards the window instead of his cannon, using it to point. "You want to help them? When they come in here uninvited and expecting to take what's mine. Expecting and demanding things because they bring information we didn't ask for- IMFORMATION WE ALREADY HAD!" He was talking about Frank getting the information as well. "You think I should just let that bastard into my home, sleep with my woman and not say a fucking thing?!"

Mina walked up behind Ulysses and wrapped her arms around him, "Lee, that won't ever happen."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I meant showing a little fucking appreciation! Maybe even a fucking thank you. You know what, whatever. I'm done arguing with a brick wall." Disciple waved his hand in dismissal to Ulysses and started to walk out the door.

"I order you to stand the fuck down!" Ulysses yelled.

Disciple flipped him off, "You may be my boss, but I only work deals for you. This shit isn't work related. You don't get to order who and how I conduct my personal life. If that's how you want to be, then you can make your own deals."

"So that's what you want? To demote yourself because you want to be right so bad?"

"This isn't about being right or wrong- this is about _doing the right thing._ If you're gonna be a dick about it then fine. Let's see how well you do making deals without me."

"I was doing just fucking fine before you showed up, don't you forget that. You want to go play captain save-a-hoe then go! And you can fucking stay out! Your office, your living quarters, your pay- all of it will go to Domino. She's in charge of the deals now, and you can keep your ass down at the docks with Lekan and the rest of the men! Living in the basement with the fucking grunts!" Ulysses yelled at him, and Mina squeezed his middle tighter, trying to use her powers to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"I SAID FINE!"

"THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The door slammed shut behind Disciple, and the windows shook. Domino and Frank looked at each other and to Ulysses.

"Well… that was fun." Domino broke the silence. "I'm gonna go secure the perimeter and make sure that they leave."

Ulysses scowled, "I need you to come with us to the café."

Frank cleared his throat, "We got this. We need someone here to make sure those X-Men don't circle back." He gave Ulysses a look that said, just let it go already.

* * *

Frank and Ulysses rounded up three trucks full of armed men to head out to the café. Ulysses wasn't going to take any chances with Logan and Mystique. He'd gone toe to toe with Logan before when he was unarmed and barely made it out alive. He wouldn't let that happen again, especially with a blue woman who could change her appearance. Whatever the fuck that meant.

Frank was dressed down in his full Punisher gear but wearing a thick black coat over to cover up the white skull on his chest until necessary. Ulysses changed out of his usual dress shirt and slacks, instead putting on his black BDU pants with his gun holstered on his thigh and brown desert shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He always had his sleeves rolled up to give him proper access to his cannon. He had ruined three shirts before he figured that out.

"You said I was safest with you. That nothing would happen to me when I'm with you." Mina argued about going with them.

He thought about leaving Mina at home in case they ran into any trouble. Not only did she argue that she needed to see that Marius was safe, the chance that her ex-crush was sniffing around and now knew where they lived and had a friend who could walk through walls- no. She was staying with him at all times now. He wasn't going to take any chances with her.

"I know what I said, love. I just want you to be safe, when we get there, you are to listen to me. Got it? Do as I say and I will keep you safe."

"You should give her a gun," Frank grunted as he loaded the weapons in the back of the truck they were standing next to.

"Really?" Mina perked up.

"NO! I don't want to chance her hurting herself. We ain't got time to teach her how to shoot. Later, baby." Ulysses said and helped her into the back of the truck. He still didn't know that she was probably a better shot than him. She sat sideways in the truck, with her legs sticking out and facing him and Frank with the door open.

"But-"

"Listen up!" Ulysses didn't hear her, he turned to bark orders at the men. "I want Team A to perimeter the building with Frank, Team B is going in with me! We got an American with metal claws running around."

"He's actually Canadian." Frank cut in.

Mina and Ulysses looked at him as if saying, _really?_

"He's _North American._ " Ulysses said sarcastically to the men before continuing on, "The other one is a woman with blue skin and red hair. She is a mutant who can change her appearance to look like any one of us. So here's what we're gonna do. We will have a password that only we are going to know."

The men cocked their heads to the side or looked at each other in confusion. Ulysses growled in frustration and added, "So we know it's really us and not the imposter."

"Oooooh."

"What's the password then, boss?" one of the men closest to him asked.

Lekan peeked out from behind one of the truck from loading up more gear, "Menudo Mondays!"

"What he said- the password is Menudo Mondays." Ulysses caught what was said and tried to correct himself. "Wait- no. That's not the pass-"

Frank got everyone moving, "You heard him! Load up and head out!"

Ulysses sighed in defeat and shook his head. Mina rubbed a hand on his back and smiled up at him, "I think it's is a really good password, love. No one would ever guess it."

Ulysses was sitting in the backseat with Mina pressed to his side. She had her legs across his lap and her face buried in his neck, with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other tracing patterns on his chest. This was the calmest he had been all day, with his head tilted back and resting against the seat and holding her tightly.

"Hey Frank, would you rather fight fifty duck sized men… or one man sized duck?" Lekan asked Frank in the front seat.

Mina snorted and started laughing. Ulysses actually chuckled and peeked an eye down at Mina, he loved to see the smile return to her face.

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Frank scoffed and kept driving in silence.

After a few minutes he finally answered, "So go I have enough ammo? Are they armored? You know what- I would choose the one giant duck. They ain't got teeth, I'd just need a knife and then I'd go to town on that Sesame Street mother fucker."

"Imagine cooking that thing… Thanksgiving would be amazing." Mina said from the backseat.

Frank slowly nodded, "Damn… I haven't celebrated Thanksgiving in… shit… over a decade."

"What?! No way!" Mina's head shot up, "We need to do Thanksgiving this year!"

She looked up to Ulysses with big puppy dog eyes and pouted her bottom lip. He gave a small snort, "What is this Thanksgiving thing?"

Lekan turned around in his seat, "All the food you could ever imagine. All day eating. Let's do it boss- I make some mean tamales!"

Frank pointed to Lekan, "And football. Don't forget football all day. I've always wanted to deep fry a turkey."

"Oh my mouth is watering, I'm starving now." Lekan said.

"If we still have football…" She said quietly.

Feank scowled and gripped the steering wheel tightly, "We fucking better or I'll punish the bastard."

Lekan slowly turned his head to look out the window and quietly exit the awkward conversation.

"Please, Lee?" she asked again.

Ulysses looked back down to Mina and winked at her, "If that's what you want, Bokkie."

* * *

The café was dark when they pulled up. The men in the other trucks got out first with their AR-15s and split off. Some around to the alley and others surrounding the building and some rushing inside the building. Frank and Lekan got out and looked around to make sure there weren't any snipers before opening Ulysses' door.

When he stepped out he looked around before holding his hand out to Mina. When they got in the building she called out to her friend, "Marius?!"

They heard a shuffle and clinking coming from the back of the café, "M-Mina?"

Ulysses stopped her from rushing back there and put his finger to her lips. He signaled some of the men to go check it out first.

"Clear!"

Ulysses put Mina behind him and drew his gun, holding onto her hand firmly so she wouldn't rush forward like he knew her to do. They rounded the corner and saw Marius huddled behind some shipping crates of potatoes.

"Marius!" She exclaimed and tried to pull Ulysses' arm away from pointing the gun at him, "What are you doing?!"

"Weren't you listening to me? One of them can look like anyone. You. Me. Even him." Ulysses scolded her and turned back to Marius. He spoke in his native language to test him, " _Tell me what we spoke of in the hospital."_

" _I'm not going to insult you by lying. You know who I am. You may not agree with my methods, but what I can do is keep her safe. Can your local uniform do that?"_ Marius repeated verbatim as if they just had the conversation.

" _Can they?"_ Ulysses asked him, wanting to know if his answer has changed.

"No. Not like you can."

Ulysses nodded and put his gun away, turning to the men and ordering them to keep searching. He let Mina go and she rushed forward to her dear friend, ready to heal him. "Are you hurt? What did they do to you?"

"I'm not hurt, sore from hiding and ducking behind things getting destroyed. But I am fine." He took Ulysses' offered hand and stood up slowly.

Mina made sure to use her powers to make him conformable once she helped him sit at the counter. It was pointless hiding her powers now. She grabbed him a clear unbroken cup and poured him coffee just the way he liked it.

Ulysses stood across from him at the counter and asked him specifics about what happened while Mina worked on cleaning up the place around them. "Baby, don't hurt yourself on the broken glass. I'll get some of the guys to clean it up."

"No it's no problem. We're going to have to replace some chairs and tables, Marius. I'm sorry."

"Maybe it's time to retire, eh? Close up shop and go relax on a beach with a pretty lady?" Ulysses smirked at the old man.

Marius scoffed and waved his hand at him, "Bah! I will just rebuild. My father didn't leave during the war and this is no different. They can try and run me out of here but I stay!"

Mina bit her lip in worry. Ulysses knew she was concerned about her mentor and he had to do something before she thought of something foolish like coming back to the café. He couldn't have her leave him or leave their home and put herself in danger.

"Then let me help." Ulysses said suddenly. "I will invest in your business. Giving you the money to restructure how you want."

Marius looked at him with wide eyes, "You don't have to do that."

"No, but I want to. You can't use your insurance because you didn't call the cops. If you did that would put her at risk. That's why you haven't done it yet. You're doing me more of a favor by keeping this under wraps. You need protection, let me keep a few men here to cover things and make sure that no one bothers you again." Ulysses held his hand up again to stop Marius from interrupting him, "It won't be permanent. Just until things settle down and I handle this."

Marius was quite for a few moments before finally nodding his head, "I always wanted to get one of those fancy computer things that take orders. Maybe a jukebox."

After they made sure that Marius made it home safe and got the men in order to help him at the café, Mina pulled Ulysses down to her level by the front of his shirt. Kissing him deeply and making him giggle, "You're sweet for doing this for Marius. Thank you."

He actually blushed and couldn't hide the smile on his face, "What can I say? I'm a sweet guy."

Frank snorted as he walked by and mumbled something about being a kiss ass.

* * *

Ulysses threw himself into work tenfold now that he and Disciple had a falling out. He hadn't seen the other man except in passing when he was on his day off and going to see Domino. They both knew it was for the best. He hated to admit it but he wasn't closing the deals like Disciple could and was getting desperate. Since he lost the Kingpin deal and everyone found out who ordered the hit on the crime boss of Hell's Kitchen, no one wanted to do business.

Sure, he still had the Stark money rolling in and the Australian deals but it wasn't enough for Ulysses. He wanted it all and wouldn't stop until he had it. Then and only then would it suffice for him and it was all for Mina. He was ignorant to the stress that he was putting on their relationship and more concerned with the business. He was getting desperate and contemplating asking Mina and Domino to hug or something to give him some good luck but shook his head at the thought every time.

Mina hardly ever saw Ulysses. When he wasn't fast asleep by her side he was locked up in his office on the phone. He skipped the breakfast she tried to make him and kissed her quickly before running back into his office. She would walk into his office to tell him that dinner was ready but he always told her he would be there in a minute. The first week she sat at the table by herself while the food got cold. He never came to dinner. She thought maybe he was stressed because of work, so she brought it to him in his office. Some times he ignored it and let it get cold. Other times he would scarf it down and thank her by leaving his dirty plate on the counter.

Eventually she would cook dinner and just leave it wrapped for him in the fridge or microwave. She ate alone every day. Frank was busy with whatever Ulysses told him to do. Ever since Disciple walked out, Frank's work load picked back up to what it was before Mina came into the picture. He chatted with her when he could and even played a game of cards late one night before having to run off to the cargo bay.

Domino was busy learning how to do Disciple's old job. She would line up the deals like she was told but they would fizzle out when they got to Ulysses. Which meant she had to keep the deals coming to make up for the lost ones. For every five deals that she brought maybe one would bite. Domino would have lunch with Mina and talk as much as they could.

They talked about where Mina grew up and what she did while she was on her own. Domino was proud of her for running away from the orphanage and away from the bully that Wilson Fisk was. She apologized profusely about missing her childhood and not being there for her. Promising to be there for her from here on out. They talked about Mina's relationship with Ulysses and she expressed her concerns.

Whenever Disciple was near, Mina tried to talk to him but he refused to even look at her. He grunted once while he passed, that was some sort of acknowledgement, at least Mina thought. He never came up to the house anymore, instead choosing to stay down by the docks and his new living arrangements in the basement. He only came up on his days off and it was always spent locked up in Domino's room.

Mina tried to figure out what the hell she did to piss him off. Could he still be upset about the Piotr and girl that was hurt? She told him twice now that she wasn't able to use her powers then.

"Hey Disciple, how are you today?" she asked him one day when he walked past her on the couch towards Domino's room.

He said nothing, not even looking at her. He just kept walking past her and out of the room.

"Alright- fuck me then." Mina called out to him, trying to get some sort of reaction but he still ignored her.

Frank saw the whole interaction, scowling at Disciple and moving towards Mina. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll talk to him."

She sighed and curled hugged her legs, curling up in a ball on the couch. "Don't worry about it. I'm use to it by now. Just another guy ignoring me on a daily basis." She got up and walked around the coffee table, "I'm going to bed. Since there's nothing else to do. Goodnight Frank."

That didn't sit well with Frank at all. He knew she was depressed and he knew it was because of his boss being a self centered prick and Disciple being an all around jackass. He was going to have words with both men.

The final straw for Mina was when Ulysses stopped coming to bed at a reasonable time. He stayed in his office until the early hours of the morning, crawling into bed with her smelling like whiskey and smoke. Then crawling out of bed a few hours later. Why the hell were they even together if it got to the point of him avoiding her all together like Disciple did.

Mina Hawkins had enough.

* * *

Ulysses had finally closed a large deal that made up for losing the last two. He was beat from the long hours and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Mina and hold her tight. That was the plan, until he found the door to her room locked. He knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Yeah?!" she called from the other side.

"Bokkie, it's me. Open the door."

"Occupado." She said sarcastically.

He snorted and tried the knob again but it didn't budge, "Very funny, love. Come on. Open up. Daddy's tired."

"Then the big bad wolf better go knock on another door. Maybe Frank will let you share his bed." She called back and still didn't move from her spot on the bed.

"Bokkie, don't be like that." He tried to push the door with his shoulder but it didn't budge. Damn the new reinforced doors that Disciple installed.

"Why don't you go sleep with your wife?" Mina yelled back coldly.

"What?!"

"Your office. Since you're married to your work." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can we not have this conversation through a door? Come on. Let's talk about it." He leaned his forearms against the doorframe and looked over his shoulder to see who was listening in.

Of course Frank peeked his head out of his room and scowled at Ulysses. He was making sure that he wasn't doing anything stupid like trying to blast the door down with his canon. If Mina wanted to be left alone then Frank was going to make sure that she was left alone.

"Mina, I'm trying to finish my business and get the money together for you! So I can quit and be with you! I'm trying to get the money together so we never have to worry about anything for the rest of our lives!" Ulysses growled through the door with a clenched jaw. He was losing his patience.

"I distinctly remember telling you that I didn't want your fame or fortune. I just wanted you, but I cant even have that. Am I even your girlfriend? Because I see Frank and Lekan a hell of a lot more than I even see you!" Mina shot back.

"What do you mean?! You are my girlfriend! Mina!" He began pounding on the door.

She turned her stereo up to drown him out. He pinched the bridge of his nose and counted backwards from ten. He repeated that at least five times before deciding that he should just give her space. If that was what she wanted. He went back into his office to try and think of something.

Ulysses walked into his office and slammed the door behind him. He saw the empty spot against the wall where the couch should have been. He wouldn't even be able to get a few hours of sleep if he wanted to because he forgot to buy a new couch. He grabbed an empty whiskey glass from his desk and threw it against the wall.

" **FUCK!** "

He was trying his damn hardest, couldn't she see that? All these long hours and hell that he was going through was for her! Married to the job, how could she even think that?! After everything he did for her! He helped Marius back when… back when… shit how long ago was that? He sat down in one of the arm chairs and rubbed his face with his hands while resting his elbows on his knees.

"Wanna talk about it?" Frank said from the doorway.

"No."

"Tough shit. Time for some hard truth." Frank said as he kicked the other arm chair to face Ulysses.

"Leave me alone."

"I'm gonna say what I gotta say then I'll leave. You ain't even gotta talk. Just shut up and fucking listen." Frank pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his front shirt pocket and threw one to Ulysses before putting one in his mouth and lighting it. Then throwing the zippo at him to light his own.

Ulysses grunted thanks as he lit his cigarette and took a deep drag and leaned back against the arm chair while looking up to the ceiling.

"She's right and you know it. I couldn't even count on one hand how many time you spent with her. Let alone had a complete conversation. The fact that you can't see how sad she's been lately fucking disgusts me. What kind of man are you?" Frank scolded him.

"So you came in here to insult me? Kick me while I'm already down?" He didn't even raise his voice. He lost the fight in him when he thought about her turning him away.

"No one else is going to put you in your place. She told you what the problem was and you denied it. Lied through your teeth and through the door that everything was fine. Take it from me coming from a long ass time of experience and a failed marriage. You can't let the job get in between you and her. I missed out on birthdays and anniversaries because the job was always more important. I felt that I had to prove myself in my work to show who I was as a man." Frank shook his head.

Frank got up and grabbed two clean glasses and the bottle of whiskey from the small bar by where Disciple's desk used to be. "None of that shit matters. She didn't give a shit who you were when you first started coming around her and she doesn't give a shit now. Now I get that women are hard to read. Fuck all if I haven't gotten the hints thrown in my face. But the kid has been blunt and forward with you and you're still being an ass."

"But-" he started clawing at his dress shirt, scratching at his chest. "I can't fucking stand this shit. We need to fire the new dry cleaner, my clothes have gotten so fucking itchy!"

Frank threw his head back and laughed, "You stupid son of a bitch. You didn't notice that she was doing your laundry? That's why everything felt softer and better. She stopped doing your laundry a week ago to try and get you to talk to her. You haven't even noticed that she stopped cooking for you. You've been eating left overs for weeks."

His eyes went wide, "But… that was her? I…"

"You just realized everything she did for you and now you are realizing everything what you're going to miss when she leaves your ass."

"I'm doing this for her! Everything! The house, the truck, the money-"

"Listen to yourself, man. You're trying to justify your neglect. Fucking listen. She wants you. Just you. Not some one sided relationship-fuck you, listen to me. You could provide the world on a silver platter but it won't mean shit to her if she can't enjoy it with YOU! She ain't like the other women you fuck around with."

"I never said she was like the others." Ulysses pouted and took a drag from his cigarette again.

"Then stop fucking treating her like it. She kicked you out because she's tired of being put in last place. This is her showing you that she's halfway out the fucking door." Frank stood up and downed his glass.

Ulysses sat up suddenly with wide eyes, "NO! She can't leave!"

"She can and she will if you keep this shit up. Why do you think Colossus got so close to her so fast? He did what you're failing to do. So man the fuck up and crawl back to her and apologize." Frank slammed his glass down on the table and walked out.

Ulysses sat there for hours mulling over her words and taking her comment to heart. How she told him that he was married to the job and not being a proper boyfriend. She is perfect for him and it took her kicking him out to realize what he's about to lose, if he hasn't already lost it.

"I should have fucking married her." He moaned into his palms as he tried to figure out how to fix this.


	29. Chapter 29

**TheGrandDisiciple Authors Note: Disciples actions explained yet he catches more floor than a break ;)**

 ***Song credit goes to Powerwolf***

 **Son of the Mourning- your reviews had me laughing so hard. So many of you were upset and others were hoping for an all out brawl between Disciple and Ulysses. The rest of you were hella team kitty. Remember Mina doesnt have full control of her powers when shes emotional. It's all gonna make sense in a bit.**

 **A lot of you said that Lekan reminds you of Luis Guzman. Danny Divine was the first to say it and won the game we didnt even know we were playing. You guys guessed it, hes based off of a collaboration of his many characters. So as the winner Danny will get a write in. It wont be until next chapter because this one has a plot course that cant be changed. You wont be disappointed and I hope you all get the reference in his scene.**

 **What's that 90s movie about rock climbing with Sylvester Stallone and Michael Rooker? Oh yeah... CLIFF HANGER.**

 ***ducks behind Disciple as the angry mob forms***

* * *

Lekan entered the loading docks to find Disciple sitting at his makeshift desk. To his surprise, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. He heard power metal playing over the speakers. He recognized the band when he heard the lyrics,

' _Awake to live when carnal battle calls  
Bring up the force behind the iron balls,  
Strong and bound the pale injection,  
The rise of life and lust above the soul,  
The mind of instinct gone beyond control,  
Praise the saints for this erection.'_

Lekan shook his head and remembered why he was sent to the loading dock. He approached Disciples desk and waited to be acknowledged. Disciple was doing paperwork and lightly headbanging to the music. Lekan went to say something, and the blond man with the ponytail held up a finger. Lekan grinned when he began to sing along with the chorus.

" _Coleus Sanctus, in the heart of the night, Coleus Sanctus, mighty arm in the fight, Coleus Sanctus, holy sanctum of men, Ave Maria."_

Disciple looked up and nodded at Lekan. "What brings you all the down here. A bit out of your boundaries aren't you?"

"Miss Domino scheduled a meeting with you in her office. She said it is as soon as you can get there," Lekan replied.

Disciple nodded and waved. He put someone in charge until he returned. With that, he wasted no time getting to Domino's office. His old office. He also made certain to avoid running into Mina and Ulysses on his way there. Though he may have heard Mina say something to him but wasn't sure. His focus was on the woman he was in love with.

Ever since Ulysses demoted him, to prove some point, he made Disciple move to the crew quarters, gave Domino his old room and then made it impossible for their schedules to coincide except for the one day they had off together. Which those days were mostly spent with both of them sleeping and not being able to do much together. This was a rare opportunity that he wasn't missing out on to see her. This would be the first time since Ulysses set the schedules that they were seeing each other on what wasn't a day off.

After he knocked and was told to come in, the door wasn't even closed when Domino slammed her mouth into his so hard he grimaced. They spent several minutes making out before they sat down. Domino behind her desk with her feet up on it and Disciple on the arm of the couch closest to the desk. He looked around with mild surprise.

"You haven't really decorated. Everything seems just how I left it," he observed.

Domino shrugged. "Haven't found a need to do so. Besides, I have the feeling this is only temporary."

He snorted. "Yea. A few years temporary. Klaue won't be getting over this one for some time."

Domino took a deep breath and put her feet on the floor as she leaned forward onto her elbows. "That's why I asked to meet with you today actually. Other than to spend some time together."

His head snapped up. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Babe, please? He has fucked the last two deals because he lost his temper and threatened the potential clients with that damn hand cannon. We need you back on the deals. Most of all, I fucking hate that we only get to see each other one day of the God damned week and we spend it sleeping and having sex. We don't get to really talk or go do anything fun."

He jerked his head to crack his neck. "You think I enjoy being stuck in the loading quarters with four other guys in my room. I feel like I'm at Hogwarts with no privacy. I don't enjoy our current arrangement either. I miss you, my love. I miss not being around you all the time. I'm not gonna lie, I miss the kid."

Domino scoffed. "With the way you have been treating her when she's come to talk to you? It is hard to believe that."

Disciple jumped to his feet and leaned over the desk to look her in the face. "What the hell do you mean? Of anyone I thought you would know."

"Yea I do," she replied. "You've been ignoring my daughter because you're taking out your issues with Klaue on her. As if it's all her fault."

"That mom instinct of yours is really fucking you up, Neena. Cause guess what? You're wrong," Disciple insisted.

Domino glared at him and mockingly said, "Then tell me what it is really."

"I have been avoiding Mina so that Klaue can't use any interaction I would have with her to start shit! She is his biggest trigger, and you know he would try and assume I was trying to turn her against him."

Domino remained firm. "Don't try and bullshit me. A part of it is because you're still pissed at her."

He grabbed his head in frustration and sighed. "Yes. I am still pissed at her because she's letting Klaue dictate when she can use her powers. He's monopolizing her power, and that is not okay, Neena. Mina has told me that all she has wanted to do is keep helping people with her powers yet now she's letting Klaue tell her that she can only use them for him. She's letting him dictate that and was going to let Kitty die because of it! I am beyond furious that she went from a strong independent woman to a dick whipped timid little-"

"Hayward, you know that people tend to do uncharacteristic things for people they love. Besides, I know full well that they haven't slept together yet. She's a virgin and he's waiting for her to be ready. Which I think is really romantic and noble of him." Domino crossed her arms.

" _NOBLE?!_ " Disciple scoffed but didn't continue that train of thought because of the harsh stare that Domino was giving him. "She can't let Klaue tell her she can't heal someone just because he doesn't like their affiliation. It's no different from the others who want her. She said that's why she never had anything to do with them. Now the little hypocrite is letting it happen anyway. She'd be better off with the others."

Domino slammed her hands on the desk and stood up with her finger pointed in his face. "Watch what you say about her, Hayward! She is my daughter whether or not I just found out about her. She is my family. I will support whatever decision she makes even if I don't agree with it."

He cracked his neck with a jerk of his head and kept his focus on her. "Fine! If you want to support her being a disgrace to mutants by allowing Klaue to control, use and abuse her over her powers in the exact same fashion that Xavier or Magneto plan to, then go right on ahead. You'll be as guilty as her. I'm done helping her! She is on her own now since that's what she wants because she refuses to listen to reason!"

Suddenly there was a hard impact to the side of his face, and he was suddenly sitting on the floor. Domino was standing on the other side of the desk with her fist still balled up. They remained glaring at one another. He stood up and spit some blood on the floor. She stepped around the desk and stuck her finger in his face.

"If you are done with her, then you are done with me! Even though I agree with you that she shouldn't be allowing Klaue to do that. She is still in danger and needs us. I know you love her the same way Frank does. And if you do want to marry me, then that means she'll be you're step daughter. A part of your family!"

"Why is it every time we argue I end up on the fucking floor?" He sighed and looked down and then back at her. "I can't lose you again, Neena but I can't stand idly by and watch her do that. If I don't give up on her, I'll kill him to get him stop, and that will break her heart. What do you expect me to now? Tell me what I'm supposed do now. Since apparently, nothing around this place is my fucking decision anymore."

"What's going on between them is just that. **Between them**. If she comes to us for help with her relationship- no matter how fucked up it may be, then we will help her. Until then- show a little more support and be less of a dick. Okay pumpkin?" she reached up and light patted his red cheek, making a small slapping noise and making him wince.

"Fine." He sighed and nodded his head.

"What we need now is for you to get back into this office and into your old room. Now my room but will be _our_ room," she said with a grin and raise of her eyebrows.

"How do you suppose I do that?" he asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"You need to make up with Klaue. I don't care who was wrong or how it's done, it needs to be done. For the sake of Mina and everyone involved in this so called empire. Otherwise, we'll be stuck Xavier and Magneto's war." Domino said as a matter of fact with her hands on her hips.

"But-"

She quirked a brow at him, daring to challenge her again.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

Disciple found Ulysses in his office, drunk and looking defeated. He didn't make any acknowledgment that he knew he was standing in the doorway. Disciple cleared his throat to get his attention but Ulysses didn't turn to look at him.

"Can we talk?" Disciple asked before bothering to step into the room.

"Depends. You got any smokes?" Ulysses grunted.

He took that as an invitation and pulled out a cigar and a joint, holding them out to him to choose. Ulysses grabbed the cigar and lit it with the zippo that Frank left. Disciple sat in the armchair across from him that Frank had left, facing Ulysses who was facing the large wall of windows and looking down at the men working.

He still didn't bother looking his direction, instead just taking a deep drag and exhaling through his nose while sipping his glass of whiskey. Judging by the many empty bottles surrounding him on the floor and a few that were smashed against the wall behind him, it had been a long night. Disciple knew better than to even ask about it given their current tension.

"I came to make things right. Not right- shit that's a bad way of putting it. I realize that I stuck my nose where it doesn't belong. I fucked up." Disciple started off the conversation. Wishing that he had a few glasses of whiskey for himself to make this process easier.

Ulysses grunted in acknowledgement, "I see."

He wasn't making this easier on him at all. "I wouldn't want someone coming in between Domino and I, telling us how things should be. I'm sorry, I just… got over protective of the kid. When that shit went down, it was a lot of information thrown at everyone. I found out that my woman had her mind and body fucked over by Xavier and that Mina is technically my step daughter." Disciple put his hands up, "In a weird fucked up way."

"What do you want, Disciple?" Ulysses finally looked at him, rolling his head back on his neck with smoke coming out of his nose.

"I want to apologize and start over. A clean slate so to speak. I know I crucified myself by going to the docks but it's putting a strain on my relationship. I'm not here to kiss ass, that isn't my game. I want things to go back to the way they were. Not only with you, but with Mina. I… haven't been the kindest to her lately." Disciple admitted and looked away towards the window.

"You hurt her?" Ulysses asked, he was surprisingly calm.

"Hurt her feelings. I know that much. I haven't exactly been very… talkative towards her. I'm gonna make that right too. I just wanted to come to you man to man first." Disciple ran his hand through his hair and with the other hand he held it out for Ulysses to shake. "It don't matter if you give me back my old position. This is about coming clean, man to man."

Ulysses shook his hand firmly, "You go do right by her."

The door suddenly opened and he looked over his shoulder and Mina was standing there holding her laptop. He spun around so fast he got dizzy.

"Bokkie," he tried to stand up but was too drunk. He slipped the cigar into one of the empty bottles by his feet.

Her eyes were red, she'd been crying. "Is this enough?"

Ulysses didn't know what she was talking about, he thought she meant of their fallout. "What? I-yeah I've had enough."

She turned the laptop screen to face him. He squinted but couldn't see from that far. "Is this enough?"

"I can't see- what is that? If it's a video of me- that was a long time ago. Before I even met you." Ulysses started to make a cover story for whatever she had pinned on him.

Disciple leaned forward in his seat and covered his face with his hands, "Shut up. Shut up." He whispered frantically to Ulysses who was obviously digging himself a deeper hole in whatever situation this was.

Mina stepped forward, shoving the laptop in his face for him to see. "Is this enough?"

Ulysses was looking at his online American Express account, not understanding what she was talking about. Enough money for her to buy something? His card had no limit, of course there would be enough money. "What are you talking about? Is what enough?"

"I used your rewards points to pay off your card balance of like $3 million and something. Then I used the rest to cash out a $2.1 million profit. Is it enough?" Mina said through teary eyes. Whatever answer he gave her would dictate if this relationship was going to end right here and now.

"Enough for what, Bokkie? I don't understand." He was drunk but even Disciple was having a hard time following what Mina wanted. Ulysses couldn't believe the numbers in front of him were real, but sure enough that was his name and his account.

Mina sniffled, "Enough for you to stop all of this and be with me."

Disciple's jaw dropped. He shouldn't be here, he had to get out and give them space. He quietly got up and walked around them towards the door. Closing it quietly behind him, neither of them paid any attention to him at all.

* * *

Her words broke his heart, she really wanted this to work and it was his fault that he was dragging his feet. Ulysses didn't know what to say, so he pushed the laptop out of the way, knocking it out of her hands and falling to the floor. Then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, bringing her crashing down on his lap. He couldn't get up because he was too drunk but damn if he wasn't going to hold her.

"Oh Bokkie… I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I fucked up- I had plans and they- I didn't mean to hurt you." He buried his face in her neck, seeking the comfort of her that he missed these last hours they had been apart. "I just wanted everything to be perfect and I got caught up. It won't happen again. I swear it won't happen again."

Mina straddled her legs on either side of him, making it more comfortable for her to get closer to him. Her hands were tangled in his hair and she was resting her chin on his shoulder, "I know you love your job. I don't want you to quit something you enjoy doing, but I need you. And I… didn't think you wanted me."

He shook his head and pulled back, cupping her cheeks and making her look at him. "Want you? Love it's more than that. I _need_ you. What the fuck would I do without you?"

Mina sniffled and smiled at him, "Drink yourself to death and eat like shit."

He nodded and smiled at her, wiping her tears. "Yeah… and sleep like shit, and wear shit clothes that are uncomfortable, and get into trouble… because I wouldn't have anything worth living for without you."

"You… noticed?" she was talking about his clothes.

He nodded and chuckled, "Love, I don't know who I did this shit before you came around. I do know one thing though, if I could watch my life like a video… I'd watch it in reverse so that way I could see it as if I got with you first."

It was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard, "Come to bed, I miss you."

He sighed in relief, "Oh thank god. I can't sleep without you. You've ruined me."

She got up and pulled him by his arm, helping him stand. "Let's get you a long hot shower and in bed."

She pulled him along out of the office and to her bedroom that was once again their bedroom. On the way there Ulysses looked to the kitchen where Disciple, Domino and Frank were standing at the counter huddled and whispering. Most likely about what was going on in the office.

"Disciple, you got your old spot back. You start in the morning. All of you take care of things while I'm gone. I'm taking some time off." He said as he passed them without stopping and following Mina.

They all looked at him and each other in surprise but didn't say anything. Ulysses Klaue never took time off.

* * *

The first day off Ulysses had ever taken was spent with Mina in bed. They didn't do anything sexual yet. He didn't even care about that anymore which shocked him more than anyone. He hadn't realized how behind he was on sleep for the past week, perhaps months or even years. They didn't know what time it was, neither of them cared. Mina had the blackout curtains covering her windows ever since she found out someone was peeking into them when they were sleeping.

"What do you want to do today, Bokkie?" He asked her when they were both finally awake but still laying in bed.

She smiled at him, snuggling closer. "I don't know. I'm perfectly happy with laying in bed all day."

"But with food, yeh?" He asked seriously, he hadn't eaten properly in awhile either.

She snorted, "Of course!"

Their make out session was interrupted by his phone ringing, making Mina sigh and look away sadly when he rolled over to pick it up. Things were quickly going back to the way they were. Expecting to hear him answer, she was surprised when he pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whoever it is can go to hell. No work." He silenced his phone but turned the camera on. "But you know what? I got tons of pictures of you, but none of us together. I need to fix that."

She squealed in delight and quickly kissed him, giving him the photo opportunities that he wanted. "I love you, Ulysses Klaue." She said against his lips.

Hearing those words come from her mouth made his heart soar. No one had ever told them that they loved him. Sure, there were some women in the past that said things like, 'I love what you do to me,' or even 'I love your big gun,' but never that they love HIM.

He was holding the phone up above them, quickly moving his thumb over to the record button, "Say it again. Let me hear you say it again."

"I love you, Ulysses Klaue." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Now call me Daddy. Say it again but call me Daddy." He smirked when her eyes shot open.

"You're such an ass!" she yelled and rolled over to where she was on top of him and started hitting him with a pillow. His phone flew out of his hand and was forgotten when he started defending himself and fighting back.

* * *

They spent weeks together, going out and exploring and spending all their time together. Ulysses phone finally stopped ringing off the hook after the first week. He kept ignoring the calls or just leaving his phone on the nightstand altogether. Mina was having the time of her life with him, getting to know more about his past and his likes and dislikes.

"So how did you end up in South Africa of all places?" she asked him one night while they were laying in bed.

"My father was obsessed with Wakanda and finding it's treasures. He searched all over the world for it, dragging my mother and I with him. I was born here, but shortly after I was eight we moved to Belgium. That was the second longest place I have ever lived. We got citizenship there, actually." He was laying on his back with her head resting on his chest. He was playing with her hair and she was tracing patterns on his skin.

"Wakanda?"

"It's known as El Dorado. The city of gold."

"I love Doritos." Mina giggled.

He shook her gently, "Daddy's telling a story, now hush." He pretend scolded her.

"Sorry. Carry on." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"We travelled all over the world, mainly in South America. Never found it. Well, I did but my father never lived to see it himself. He went on and on for years about the many treasures hidden in the lost city and all the fame and fortune it would bring when he would be the one to discover it. Said it was told in legends to be the most beautiful sight in the world." He used his free hand to wave it in the space above them.

"But you found it?" she asked and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Yeah. It's not called El Dorado, though. It's in South Africa and it's called Wakanda. The hidden city sitting on the worlds only cash mine of Vibranium. Outsiders are killed on sight and no one is allowed to leave except the king. He's the all powerful Black Panther that's been running around and fucking up my deals."

She gasped, "Is that the one who gave you those scars on your legs?" she ran her hand over his thighs.

He shook his head, "Not this one. It was his father, the Panther before him. It's passed down from generations before."

Mina sat up and swung a leg over him to straddle his waist, "So if you found it, how are you still alive?" she was sitting on him with her palms flat on his chest helping her lean over him.

He gave her a huge grin and held a finger up, "That's where my master planning comes into play. I found a Wakandan spy who was willing to talk for the right price."

"You tortured him."

"I didn't say that. You want to hear the story or no?" He smirked when she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, "So I found a secret way in, and the guys and I went in with trucks in the middle of the night. Oh you should have been there, love. I had a bomb go off on the other side of the city as a distraction and I was in and out of there with billions of dollars worth of vibranium."

"Vibranium is… like gold?"

"Better than gold, love. So much better than gold. That's what fuels all of Wakanda. Their technology, their weapons, all of it. Look here," his prosthetic arm shifted, opening up a small compartment and pulling out a small glowing purple gem. "This is vibranium. It powers my arm and has the battery life of infinity."

She took it carefully in her hand, looking at it with big eyes. "It's so pretty." She handed it back to him and he put it back in his prosthetic.

"I sold most of it to Ultron before he hacked off my fucking arm that day. Right before the fucking Avengers showed up and blew up my ship. I got the fuck out of there and ran into you. Best day of my life."

"Best day of your life?" she scoffed, "Your home gets blown up, you lose an arm and you get on the most wanted list." She paused and made a face, realizing what he meant. "Oh you meant meeting me."

"Yes, I meant meeting you." He laughed so hard that he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "I try to be romantic and this is what I get."

"So was it as beautiful as your father said it was? What did it look like? Did you take pictures?" she changed the topic while trying not to blush from embarrassment.

He wiped his eyes and shook his head, "I was too busy to taking as much vibranium as the trucks and my arms could carry. Couldn't really stop for sight seeing. I did get a good look around from the chopper though."

"Before the panther shredded your legs?"

"Before… during… a bit after… I was hanging out the side of the copter, you tend to look down, love." He said sarcastically. "It was very pretty. Especially at night, when all the city lights are glowing and you can see the shuttle cars flying around them. They got flying cars there, ya know."

"You sound like you want to say but." Mina leaned down and folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them.

"I want to touch your butt." He grabbed her bottom and squeezed, making her squeal and laugh. "My old man was right about some things, wrong about others. Wakanda's advancement shouldn't be hidden from the world, it should be shared for the better of mankind."

"What was he wrong about?"

"It's not the most beautiful thing in the world. Not even close." He traced his fingertips on her cheek and tucked her hair back.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, after awhile she pulled back. "You were talking about me right?"

"Yes I was talking about you! God, you're as bad as Frank!"

* * *

Mina was excited about Thanksgiving, she couldn't sit still or hold in her excitement. Ulysses sent the men to the store with the list of things that she needed to start cooking and she was bouncing all over the place in the mean time. He was in charge of setting up the tables downstairs, getting the men together to clear a space in the hangar. Mina was adamant that everyone would participate in the feast, which included all of the employees downstairs.

Disciple was in charge of making sure the projectors and screens were ready for the many football games going on. Especially since Frank and Mina put together a fantasy football pool with a bunch of the guys downstairs. So far Frank was winning, much to her frustration and he was rubbing it in every chance he got.

Domino was busy helping Mina in the kitchen, being her second in command in the kitchen and they were making excellent time. Frank's deep fried turkey ended up being a total disaster and caught fire. Lucky for him Lekan was right there with the fire extinguisher and Disciple with his camera phone to record the memories.

Ulysses finished down in the hangar and came back up to check on Mina, "What do you need help with, Love. Tell me what you need."

"We're almost done but if you can shred that cheese over there for the salad that would be great." She nodded her head towards the end of the counter and leaned in to kiss him as he passed.

After a few minutes of struggling and getting nowhere he threw the cheese and the grater down, "Alright this is fucking stupid, they sell pre-shredded cheese at the market."

Frank was watching him struggle the whole time and he got up, "Move over, rookie."

Frank struggled too, he was getting more cheese out of it than Ulysses did but his arm was getting tired. "This shit is for the birds. I'll go to the store. Unless you want to try."

He held it out to Disciple who shook his head, "And look like a jackass like you? No thanks."

Mina rolled her eyes and grabbed it from him, "It's not about how hard you press, it's the angle that you push it in."

"That's what she said." Disciple spat out like he couldn't help himself.

"Motion of the ocean. I get that, Bokkie but you still gotta be a bit rough with it." Ulysses leaned over her shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

"Unless it doesn't like it. Then you have to respect that." Frank gave Ulysses a warning tone.

Mina looked back and forth from both of them, "The cheese doesn't care…"

"Mina, they aren't talking about the cheese." Domino pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are we almost done? I'm starving." Disciple changed the topic to something less awkward.

* * *

They had brought the long metal tables over from where they usually prepped the weapons for shipment, covering them with Thanksgiving themed tablecloths that Domino picked out at the store. They had little Turkeys and cornucopias all over them. There were three lines of tables that were six tables long each, with how many men he kept under his employment in this one warehouse they needed the space of the hangar to make it happen.

Mina managed to pull off enough food for all of them and then some, without having to do it buffet style. They said a small thanks then clapped and cheered for Mina and Domino with the amazing food they cooked before eating. Then the football game started and they started yelling and cheering for different reasons.

"Suck ass Jets! The Pats win again!" Frank yelled at the screen.

"Oh shut the hell up already, put on the Packer game now! It's in the second quarter!" Mina yelled at him from her side of the table.

They were sitting across from each other at the end of the table, with Ulysses sitting at the head of it and in between them. They finished the main meal and were starting on dessert. Ulysses had been strangely quiet during dinner, but Mina was distracted with football that had her looking the down the other end of the table.

Ulysses had his hands under the table, messing around with a little velvet black box. Opening and closing it and turning it over and over in his hands. He was nervous for the first time in years, he'd never proposed to a woman before and it was his luck that it was going to be to the one woman who ever told him no before in his life.

This was going to go great or it was going to crash and burn and he would look like a complete fool in front of all his men. He couldn't think of a better time to do it though. He'd known for a long time now that he was going to marry Mina. It was the timing and the asking that was the problem. Was it too soon? Did he miss his opening back when she didn't think him an egotistical workaholic? Should he wait until Christmas?

Ulysses had gotten the ring on one of their trips into town to take her shopping. He tried to get her to pick a ring then but she showed no interest in jewelry, instead she ran off to look at some books instead. He prayed that he picked the right ring and that she wouldn't throw it back in his face and tell him to try again. Even thought he told himself over and over that she wasn't like the other women before her. Which meant that she deserved a ring that was unlike any other. He had a bit of Vibranium shaped like a diamond and set in the ring, remembering the way her eyes lit up when she saw the one in his arm.

He didn't tell anyone about his plans to ask her but Frank being receptive as ever, leaned over and grunted, "Nut up or shut up. Fucking do it already."

Ulysses shot him a dirty look but nodded, at least he got her "Father's approval."

He reached over and put his hand over Mina's, giving it a slight squeeze. She turned to look at him and gave him a huge smile. "Thank you for letting me do this. It means a lot, Lee."

He smiled back at her and opened his mouth to pop the question. No words came out. He just started gasping for air like a fish out of water.

It all happened so fast, she blinked and all of a sudden there was a black arrow sticking out of his throat and he was covered in blood. She screamed his name and reached for him.

"M-m-ina." He struggled to get out before he leaned over in his chair and fell out of it, covering the table and floor with blood.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thegranddisciple Authors note: Disciple's psychological side comes out. Hope you enjoy the other side of the usually calm man**

 **Sotm-everyone still with us? Angie dont kill disciple. Need him to finish this story**

 **Dannydivine gets a write in. Guess what buddy? You've made the cut to next chapter as well.**

 **Give em the ol razzle dazzle.**

 **long chapters deserve reviews**

* * *

Everything happened so fast for everyone. Frank heard the arrow pass right by his head the instant it happened. He didn't need to look at Ulysses to know that it hit him. He spun around quickly as he drew his weapon and used his chair as a makeshift shield. It was a metal folding chair and he picked it up to block any potential bullets or more arrows.

" **TAKE COVER-ARMS UP!** " Frank yelled and aimed his gun while looking around for the source of the arrow.

Lekan was the first to react after Frank. He was a few seats down from Mina and pushed the men who were between them out of the way. Lekan grabbed the edge of two metal tables and flipped them over, using them as cover.

Then he grabbed Mina and pulled her to the floor with him. "ANDALE! GET DOWN!"

Mina was in shock and she was reaching for Ulysses who wasn't behind the same cover that they were, it was too risky for her to grab him. Ulysses was bleeding heavily and reaching a hand out to Mina with his mouth still gasping for air. Lekan reached out and grabbed both of his ankles, dragging him behind their cover of two tables that formed a crooked looking V.

She put her hands on his bleeding wounds, the arrow went straight through his neck and out the other side. Ulysses was gurgling blood and spitting it up, getting it all over them.

"Lee? Lee!" Mina kept repeating.

"Move! Move!" Lekan yelled at her and grabbed two of the cloth napkins that were on the floor around him. "Take these- put pressure right here. Just like that. MINA!"

She did as told, forgetting all of her medical training. Her biggest fear had come true, seeing Ulysses hurt and dying before her eyes. "No. No. No." she kept repeating over and over.

Lekan moved over to Ulysses' head, leaning over him and trying to figure out how to get the arrow out of his neck. He talked to himself as he worked, "Alright- arrows have this thing where the tip twists off. Okay here we go. Stay still, boss. There we go. Stay with me, man. I need you to stay with me. I'm gonna pull the stick part out. Real quick like."

Mina was sobbing now and Ulysses was staring up at her with wide eyes and his face was turning red from the lack of oxygen and all the blood loss. "Baby please stay with me."

Two men on Frank's right got hit with arrows and went down. " **HOLD FIRE! SAVE YOUR AMMO UNLESS YOU SEE THE SNIPER!** " Frank yelled to the men over his shoulder.

"Hold those things there tight! I need you to put all the pressure you can when I take this out!" Lekan snapped at her. He slid, more like ripped the arrow out of his neck and blood sprayed everywhere.

Lekan grabbed Mina by the shoulders and made her look up at him, "I got the arrow out. You need to do your brujeria magic on him and heal him. Come on, you need to touch him right? Put your hands on his neck."

"I-I-I c-cant." Mina stuttered and started shaking.

Lekan yelled at her again, "It doesn't matter if you can't! It only matters that you tried! Don't let him down by quitting now! He's still got a pulse ain't he?!"

Mina looked down to Ulysses who was reaching his hand out to her face. He was trying to remember everything he could about her before he died. He knew it was his time, this was going to be the last thing he saw before the blackness quickly took over. His vision was already blurry and his body was going numb.

She grabbed his hand that was reaching for her and squeezed it tightly, putting her other hand on his neck and trying her hardest to use her powers. She was shaking and crying, holding onto him as tight as she could.

"Breathe, Mina. Slow down. You can do it. You can do this- you know you can do this. You've done this a million times." Lekan was talking her through it. "Breathe with me now, come on just like when you do a delivery."

"D-delivery?" she looked up at him.

"A baby. **HEE HEE WHOOO.** Come on- do it with me now. Breathe and focus." Lekan kept making the sounds and keeping eye contact with her. "We did this when I sister Martha had the baby during my little cousin's soccer game. You can do it. **HEE HEE WHOOOO.** "

She looked down to Ulysses and saw him mouth the words, 'LOVE YOU.'

The bright white glow started to pulse under her hands, her eyes widened that it was working. "Don't lose focus now! You're doing it!" Lekan yelled at her.

" **IN THE RAFTERS! MOVEMENT AT 10 O'CLOCK!** " Disciple yelled and opened fire on the figure that was trying to sneak around.

The sound of gunfire around them caused her to jump and lose focus. Lekan grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "You're almost there! He's going to make it but you need to do your thing!"

She quickly put her hands back on him and pressed her forehead to his chest, clenching her eyes shut tightly and focusing all her powers on healing him.

From the rafters Hawkeye was dodging bullets and ducking for cover, "Confirmed kill on Klaue, but I need backup! I'm pinned!"

"Hold put, Agent Hawkeye. Reinforcements are coming." Fury said into his comm. He turned and looked at Black Widow who was standing on the bridge waiting for orders. "Send in the men, get him out of there. Do not come back without Project Savior."

"Yes, sir." She gave him a curt nod and gave the signal to the men who were waiting by the doorway. "You heard him, feet on the ground with safeties off!"

Ulysses groaned in pain but he had never felt more alive than he did right now. He gasped for air as soon as the holes in his throat closed, choking on the remaining blood in his throat. "M…M… **Mina** " he finally struggled to say.

She picked her head up at the sound of her name coming from him, "Lee!" She moved her hands from his neck, snaking them around his head and bringing him up to her chest and holding him tightly. Her powers still making the white light pulse under her hands.

He grabbed her tightly, coughing and trying to clear his airway from the blood. "Bokkie…"

Lekan was behind him and patting him on the back, "You're alright boss. You're gonna be alright. Good job, Mina. I knew you could do it!"

Mina pulled back a bit and looked at him, seeing that he was sitting up and blinking and breathing. She pressed her forehead to his, "Lee? Love?"

"I'm here… I'm here… you saved me, Bokkie. You saved me." He cupped her cheek and wiped the tears rolling down her face.

"I thought… I thought… I lost you." She sobbed and clenched at his shirt tightly.

"Shh, love. I'm right here. I ain't going anywhere." He rocked them back and forth. He looked to Lekan to give him a report on the situation.

"We got some sniper in the rafters. Everyone is on it-" Lekan tried to explain but there was an explosion that interrupted him.

Three of the hangar doors on the North side blew open and a bunch of armed men rushed in. Ulysses dragged Mina with him closer to the metal table, resting his back against it and tucking her head into his chest. They were both covered in his blood but that didn't bother either of them.

"What the fuck is going on?! Frank! Who the fuck is blowing up my goddamn warehouse?!" Ulysses called out to Frank.

"SHIELD! NOW YOU'RE CAUGHT UP!" Frank yelled between bursts of firing his gun. "NOW USE THAT FANCY ASS CANNON AND TAKE OUT THAT SNIPER!"

Lekan took out his own gun, he pointed towards where they called out the sniper earlier. "Up there. He's got some fancy ass bow and pegging our guys left and right. Watch out-he's gone some that 'splode too."

Ulysses squeezed Mina tightly and kissed her forehead, "I need you to stay here, love. Bunker down and wait right here for me."

"Wh-what?! No! I just got you back- you… you cant go back out there!" she was hyperventilating.

"Bokkie, look at me." He tilted her chin up. "They're after me. They think I'm dead right now and when I stick my head out again they're going to be coming back for me. I will not lead them to you. I _refuse_ to lead them to you."

She pressed her lips to his, not caring about the taste of blood on his tongue or the mess it was making of the both of them. "You come back to me. Come back home to me."

"DOMINO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Ulysses called out.

Domino was there in a few moments, sliding next to them behind their cover with both of her guns out. "Jesus Christ- what the fuck happened to you?!"

"Arrow to the neck. Stay here with Mina. Keep her safe- protect her with your life." Ulysses voice was stern.

"As if she were my own daughter." Domino winked at Mina.

"When I tell you to, I want you two to do that lucky mutant's foot thing and touch." Ulysses was forming a plan and wasn't being entirely clear as to what it was.

"You got it." Domino put her guns down and ripped her gloves off quickly then picked the guns up again.

"I promise I will be back in a bit. Daddy's gonna go kill some people and he'll be right back." He winked at Mina and kissed her again before jumping up and running behind the next cover and out of sight.

"Lee!" Mina called out for him but Lekan and Domino each grabbed her shoulder to keep her from chasing after him.

"Nuh-uh. You're gonna park your ass right here. You heard the boss man." Lekan said as he ducked his head up and fired off a few rounds at a SHIELD agent that was sneaking up towards them.

Disciple wasn't even behind cover like the rest of them. He was standing on top of a bunch of crates with a desert eagle in each hand and open firing on the SHIELD agents rushing through one of the giant holes in the warehouse walls.

Frank was near some cover on his left and yelling up at him, "What the fuck are you doing?! Get the hell off of there and behind some cover!"

" **THERE WAS A FIREFIGHT!** " He roared at the top of his lungs as he rapid fired down on them.

"Stupid son of a bitch…" Frank cursed under his breath as he jumped out from behind his cover and got up on the crates with him.

Disciple let out a loud war cry and kept firing. "Frank! Came to join the fun?!"

"Someone has to watch your six, fucking dumbass!" He yelled back as they stood back to back and covered each other.

Widow dropped down from wherever she was hiding and landed behind Mina's cover spot. She was thirty feet away with her guns out and aiming them right at Domino and Lekan's back. Mina struggled to get the words out so she hit Domino and pointed behind them.

Widow aimed her gun at Mina, pulling the trigger but the gun just clicked. Domino's powers stopping the gun from firing. "Not my daughter- you bitch!" Domino yelled at her and unloaded her gun at Widow who ducked for cover.

Ulysses called out to them, "DOMINO-NOW!"

Domino did as told, grabbing Mina's hand to give the skin to skin contact. Ulysses charged his cannon and fired on the spot that Hawkeye was hunkered down in. Blowing another hole into the warehouse and sending Hawkeye flying through the air. Widow was about to open fire on them until Hawkeye landed on her and they were both knocked out.

Ulysses came back for Mina as promised, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards better cover behind some crates that they didn't have to kneel behind like the tables. "I'm here, love. Daddy's here. It's alright."

Mina was shaking and holding on to him for dear life. She always gave him shit for the nickname he gave himself, but it always calmed her down when she needed it most. Ulysses knew that and that's why he kept using it. If it didn't make her laugh, it kept her mind off the bad shit going on and kept her focused on him.

"Klaue is alive! He's shot Hawkeye out of fucking sky!" One of the men yelled into his comm.

Fury slammed his fist on his console, they were in the heli-carrier far above the ocean near the warehouse. "Fuck! I told you to detain Savior!"

"Hawkeye and Widow are down!" another called in.

"Eyes on Klaue and Savior!" another yelled and came up running behind Ulysses.

Mina saw him and another man running up over Ulysses' shoulder. Reaching behind him for his .45 that he always kept tucked in the back of his pants. She took aim on instinct and pulled the trigger twice. Ulysses spun around in time to see the two men drop to the floor with a bullet in each of their heads.

"Fucking hell…" Ulysses said in awe.

"Need some fucking assistance over here!" Lekan yelled from where he and Domino were pinned down. "Running out of ammo!"

"THERE ARE DEAD GUYS ALL AROUND YOU! PICK UP ONE OF THEIR GUNS!" Disciple yelled at him, holding an AK-47 in each hand that he stole from two dead guys.

"Klaue sighted near the back of the center of the warehouse. Team Alpha rally up." They could hear the comm from the man on the floor near them.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Ulysses cursed as he looked around for an exit. His only concern right now was getting Mina out of there safely.

He peeked his head around the crates and fired his canon at the group of men charging forward. They could be heard screaming as they got hit with it's full force. He did that a few more times before the oncoming men started to trickle down.

Ulysses took a second to look around the warehouse, figuring out what to do- what the next plan was. He saw Mina's truck and turned to look down at her. "Your truck. Does it run?"

"What? Yeah. I mean I think so. It starts, we never took it out for a test drive." Mina said and gave him a worried look.

"Here's what I want you to do." Ulysses peeked out and fired his cannon again.

"Don't tell me to leave you." She said immediately.

"I want you to run to the truck. I want you to run over whoever you need to or whatever you need to get the fuck out of here. I'll keep them off your ass. I want you to go to Marius' house. Wait there for me." He ordered her.

"NO! Come with me! You can fire the gun out the window and shit. That makes more sense than me going on my own!" she yelled back at him.

"You won't be going alone." He shook his head and looked around again. "DOMINO!"

"BUSY!" She yelled back in between punches and kicks. She was fighting hand to hand with Widow who had tried to get the jump on her.

Frank was fighting with Hawkeye, "Stop moving, you squirrelly bastard!" he yelled at him as he tried to land his punches.

"LEKAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Lekan huffed and puffed as he ran and fired his gun over his shoulder but he came up to their cover. "What's the plan, boss?"

"Take Mina to her truck. I want you to go to the safe house at the edge of the mountains." Ulysses ordered him and gave him his .45 and two full clips.

"You got it." Lekan said and took the gun.

Ulysses grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, " **Nothing better happen to her.** "

When he let him go he pulled her in by the back of her head and kissed her roughly. "I can't believe I'm saying this… listen to Lekan. Do not come back for me. He's taking you to the safe house that only we know about. I'll meet you there."

"I love you." She knew there was no changing his mind.

"I love you, Bokkie. When this is all over I'm gonna do that stupid thing. I swear." He was talking about marrying her. The moment was ruined. There was no way he could pull that ring out of his pocket and this be a beautiful moment.

Lekan grabbed Mina by the arm and pulled her with him, "We have to go now while Disciple has them distracted!"

Mina looked over her shoulder as she ran with him, watching Ulysses give her a concerned look before taking off the opposite direction. She heard the loud explosions and screaming that were definitely caused by him as they ran to the back of the warehouse.

"I hope the god those keys are in the truck or I'm hot wiring the bitch." Lekan huffed as they ran.

"FREEZE!" A man jumped out in front of them with his rifle pointed right at Lekan.

They both skidded to a stop on the slick concrete floors, Mina bumping into Lekan's back who threw his arm out to keep her there. "Mina- run. Go back. Now!" he yelled at her and pointed his gun at the other man.

She didn't need to be told twice, taking off back towards where Ulysses could be heard yelling and blasting away. Something large came into view out of the corner of her eye, she did a double take as she ran.

"Is that a dog?! What the fuck- HOLY SHIT!" her eyes went wide as she saw what was heading straight for her. "BIG DOGGIE! BAD DOGGIE!" she screamed as she ran faster.

Sabretooth was coming up on Mina's right, baring his teeth as he ran on all fours. Mina screamed for help, for Ulysses. The beast of a man lunged for her from behind, knocking the wind out of her as he took her to the ground. He hit her with such force in the back of the head that she was knocked out. He tucked them into a roll and slid to a stop before changing his direction and taking off to the opposite end of the warehouse where no one was.

Sabretooth jumped through one of the many windows, breaking the thick privacy glass that Disciple had ordered a few months before and taking Mina with him.

Ulysses heard Mina's screams for help and he felt his gut drop. Something was wrong and she needed him. He ran towards the source of her cried for help and Frank was right there with him.

"RETREAT!" one of the SHIELD agents called out.

The remaining men ran as fast as they could towards the way they came. The man who was having a stare down with Lekan took off running.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?!" Lekan chased after him and grabbed him by the back of the bullet proof vest where there was a handle on the back. He pulled hard and slammed him to the ground, then hit him right between the eyes with the butt of his gun.

"Where the fuck is she?!" Frank looked around.

"BOKKIE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ulysses called out for her.

Domino jumped up on some of the crates and looked around, "I can't see her. MINA!"

Lekan dragged the SHIELD agent he knocked out towards them and put both hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "We got pinned by this pindejo. I told her to run back to you. Then some big as fucking lion took her."

"YOU LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT?!" Ulysses was on him, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing hard.

Frank was looking around frantically for any sign of Mina. He knelt to the floor, seeing the claw marks in the concrete, following their tracks to the broken window. Disciple pulled out his phone and tied remotely to the security servers, seeing everything that happened and fast forwarding until he saw Mina.

"FUCK!" he cursed and threw the phone on a nearby crate. Covering his face with his hands and pacing madly.

"What is it? Where is she?" Domino picked up the phone and watched the surveillance of Sabretooth tackling Mina and kidnapping her.

Ulysses dropped Lekan and snatched the phone out of her hand. Watching the clip play over and over again. That empty feeling of his gut dropping increased tenfold. It was quickly replaced with rage. Frank grabbed the phone from Ulysses, cursing under his breath and kicking one of the crates. Ulysses went on a rampage of punching his prosthetic hand into crates and sending them flying. Cursing in every language that he knew.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. The fuck is that. Disciple- do the thingy where you take it back some more." Frank stepped next to him and pointed to the corner of the screen.

Disciple did as Frank said and they both watched the corner of the screen where he was pointing. The guy that was squaring off with Lekan turned his head and looked to his right and nodded. Then a few moments later Sabretooth could be seen rushing onto the screen after Mina.

"What is it?" Domino asked.

Disciple tossed the phone to her and charged over to the SHIELD agent that was laying on the ground in front of Lekan. He kicked him hard in the ribs, "WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER!"

He cried out in pain as he curled up, trying to block another potential kick.

"What the fuck now?" Ulysses stormed back over.

"This little prick is working with Sabretooth. He gave him the signal before he jumped the kid." Frank explained and showed him the video.

Disciple picked the man up and slammed him into the side of a large shipping container, "Tell me where he took her!"

"I- I don't know shit!"

Disciple punched him, then struggled with taking off his helmet. "Get- fuck- take this shit off!" he grunted in frustration as he ripped it off.

He was tall with red hair and a matching beard. The patch on his chest read 'WINSTON.' Frank came up next to Disciple, "What's your rank soldier?"

He didn't respond. Disciple kneed him in the gut, "He asked you a fucking question!"

Ulysses came up to the other side of them, "Use your fucking powers to drag the information out of him!"

Disciple went quiet and stared Winston down. His lips were pursed and he was scowling. Winston was looking him in the eye like he needed but looked at him awkwardly, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Everyone groaned, "What the fuck?"

"Just- shut up! I'm trying!" Disciple snapped and tried again, now sweating. He wasn't in the right mind set, with losing Mina and their home and whole operation getting shit on.

Frank leaned against the cargo container next to Winston casually with his arms crossed. "Not easy is it?"

"Shut the fuck up, Frank." Disciple growled while keeping his eyes on Winston and holding him up against the container.

"Can't use your powers for shit when you're pissed huh?" Frank teased him. "Emotions all over the place and you can't focus."

"I said shut the fuck up!" Disciple turned to Frank and yelled at him.

"Funny thing is you gave Mina the same shit when she couldn't use her powers. Now here you are, limp dicking in front of everyone." Frank looked him up and down like he wasn't shit.

Disciple's fist shot out, dropping Winston and punching Frank across the jaw, making him hit his head against the container with a loud echoing thud. "I'm tired of your shit, old man!"

Domino grabbed Disciple by the shoulders and pulled him back, "ENOUGH! We can't be fighting each other! We need to find Mina!"

Ulysses grabbed Winston by the throat with his prosthetic hand, lifting him so high that his feet were off the ground. " **TELL ME WHERE THEY TOOK HER!** "

He tightened his grip, making the man choke and turn red. Still he didn't talk. So Ulysses tightened his grip even more, barring his teeth up at the man. "I'll pop your fucking head right off!"

He gurgled something as he fought for air. Tapping his hand against Ulysses' arm and kicking wildly. Frank came up and reached into the front pocket of Winston's vest. He pulled out a map that he knew all soldiers carried on them in the field.

He unfolded it and held it up, "Where is she? Where is their base?"

Winston quickly pointed to Germany, spit now flying out of his mouth as he tried to inhale. His eyes watering and turning red.

"Keep him there. Should have known Magneto was fucking going home." He told Ulysses and folded the map so only Germany was showing, "Where in Germany?" he held the map up again.

He pointed again and Frank nudged Ulysses with his elbow, "Let him down. We can get more info out of him. Gotta get the exact location and what to expect."

Ulysses dropped him, letting him fall right on his ass and gasping for air. He was coughing and holding one hand to his throat. Ulysses squatted down to his eye level, "This turns out that you're lying to me, I will kill you the slow way."

Frank turned to Disciple, "See, how fucking hard was that?"

He got defensive, "I'm tired of your shit, old man! You are in NO place to be giving your shit opinions on something you know nothing about!"

Frank was about to say something smart ass but Domino stepped between them and put her hand up to Frank. He just growled and curled his lip at Disciple before turning away to look at the map again.

"I can get more information out of him. I know I can. Lekan- take him to the basement. We're going the old school way." Disciple ordered him.

"Old school way?" he asked before grabbing Winston by the hair and pulling him to his feet.

"The fun way." Disciple gave a murderous grin and pulled out a large knife from somewhere in his trench coat.

Lekan smiled, "Oh I was hoping you were going to say that! I'll grab the tool box!"

Frank watched Ulysses pace back and forth, he knew the man was thinking of doing something stupid. "Dom, get the men we got left and have them salvage anything we can. Weapons, money, all of it. Load the trucks we got and get them ready to go to the safe house. It's a goddamned Christmas miracle none of the nukes went off, gonna need your powers to make sure they still don't."

"But we have to go after Mina." She argued.

Frank shook his head, "We need to regroup and come up with a plan. They ain't gonna kill her. She's much to valuable for that." He went quiet for a few moments before mumbling, "She can't die anyway."

Ulysses wasn't listening, he was running his hands through his hair and over his face. He was in distress. She was taken from him. They stole what was his and he failed her. After all this time he told her that she was safe as long as she stayed with him and he was the one that sent her away.

Domino knew Frank was right, no matter how much she wanted to disagree. She wanted to scream and cry. Her only daughter was taken and there was nothing she could do right now. Her boyfriend was on the verge of a mental breakdown because of guilt and she felt failed as a parent. No matter how old Mina was, she would always be a kid to her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes quickly and sniffling, she nodded and headed towards where Disciple was hanging back for her.

"You hear me? We can't be doing anything stupid right now. Like charging in with limited supplies and men. We need to regroup." Frank said to Ulysses who was still pacing angrily. "Oi! You hear me?"

"She's gone, Frank. My girl is gone. He fucking…. That fucker…" Ulysses couldn't even finish the sentence.

"We have to plan this right. All of our weapons are made of metal. Shit, half the men including myself have metal goddamn fillings in their teeth. We can't go all gung ho on this shit."

"Right…." Ulysses said and paused his pacing. Frank just gave him an idea.

"You hear me?"

"I said alright!" He snapped. "Go get what we have and load up. I've gotta go get some shit." He said then stalked off towards the stairs that led to their house.

"Get what shit?" Frank said suspiciously.

"Personal shit! I'm not leaving her shit here to be taken by SHIELD! They aren't getting any of her stuff!" he lied.

* * *

"Is this going to be worth doing, babe?" Domino asked firmly.

Disciple sighed but remained looking at the door to the basement. "At this point, I have no other choice. I can't get my powers to work in the mental and emotional state I am in. I have too much Adrenalin, I'm shaken up, I feel an asshole for not believing what Mina said. And now we need more answers about who took her, what their next step is and how many strong they really. There's only one way to do it now. What Wade taught me. Channel my inner Frank."

"We'll get her back and when we do, you'll be able to make things right with her," Domino replied.

"And to make that happen, I have to resort to the tactics of our early merc days since this is the only time I can ever remember my powers not working. You know I wouldn't do it if I didn't know there was no other choice," he responded with another sigh.

Domino's head sunk. "Then do what you need to do," she replied and began to walk away until he shouted her name and she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"If it means anything to you, Christmas is coming early for him, my love."

She gave him a half smile and walked away. Disciple took a deep breath and opened the door to the basement. The smell of blood and sterilizing solution flooded his nostrils upon entering.

After the door slammed shut, he walked towards the middle of the room. Suddenly an agonizing sound flooded his ears. It was an all too high pitched voice singing, "O Holy Night!"

He then saw Lekan kneeling in front of the man with the red hair and beard in tactical gear zip tied to a chair. Lekan was laughing and saying something he couldn't make out. Disciple turned down the volume on the Bluetooth speaker and waved Lekan over. The large, Puerto Rican man walked over to him still chuckling.,

Disciple looked at the iPod and back up. "Really, Lekan? The Mariah Carey Christmas Album? On, Thanksgiving? We're torturing that man. Not trying to make him bleed from the ears. If that happens, then we can't ask him anything because he won't be able to hear us."

Lekan guffawed. "The fact you're saying that, means it's working. He's nice and warmed up for ya."

Disciple glanced back at the bound soldier. "That man wants to kill you in ways he hasn't thought of yet," he said and pointed at Lekan as the soldiers eyes went wide. "You didn't rough him up did you, Lek?"

"Just when I nabbed him. And maybe threw him into the wall and a couple of door frames," Lekan answered.

Disciple rolled his eyes and walked over to the prisoner. He slowly took off his trench coat with his back to him and hung it over a steel rack. For added effect, Disciple flexed his arm and back muscles a bit through his sleeveless shirt and turned around. He knelt down in front of the man and glared hard into his eyes. Neither man showed signs of resistance. Disciple then smirked and tilted forward.

"That shit, was just the beginning. I have some questions for you and you're going to answer them. Otherwise it only gets worse."

The prisoner just glared at him. Disciple stood up and grabbed a fist full of the mans red hair and yanked his head back. "Where is the girl?"

The soldier remained silent and glaring. Disciple punched him in the forehead and pulled his head back again. This repeated two more times before he switched it up. The skin on the bridge of his nose was spit and blood was pouring down his face.

"Okay, we'll try getting to know each other first," he said and changed the song on the iPod. There was suddenly a man singing in a high pitched tone. "Oh, tiptoe, through the window. By the window. That is where I'll be. So come tiptoe, through the tulips, with me."

When the prisoner grimaced, Disciple started again. "So, who are you?"

The prisoner inhaled and shouted, "Corporal Winston! 960681!"

Disciple and Lekan looked at each other as if they were in disbelief. "Really?" Disciple asked.

"He must be new to his ranks. They stopped using that shit after Vietnam," Lekan added.

Disciple shook his head and looked down. "You wanna try that again?"

Winston then spit at him and missed. Disciple looked back at his partner who moved to the iPod and speaker. Winston started shouting. "Go ahead and try you mutant piece of shit! I didn't crack under that awful music or even when he explained and showed me every position to put your balls in for a penis showing game!"

Disciple had to hold back all emotions in that moment. He needed to remain focused. Even though he really wanted to laugh and give Lekan a dirty look for doing that.

"Since you want it stepped up, I'll get you to talk. This is a special tactic taught to me by, Wade Wilson!" he boasted and raised his eyebrows. "Lek, is Mr. Winston in the 'Open Chair?'"

"Yea he is. It's gonna suck to be you in a just a minute, Corp," Lekan mocked and knelt down behind the chair.

Lekan took a pair of surgical scissors and cut through the layers of Winston's pants until he could feel soft and squishy skin. He then grabbed a bottle of Ronsonol and squirted it around and through the holes he cut in the mans cargo pants and underwear and the exposed Orpheus's . Both of them smiled when they saw that the soldier was now nervous. Both of them stood up followed by Lekan getting some paperwork from the printer by the laptop. He handed it to Disciple and leaned against the counter.

"So," Disciple began. "Winston?" he stopped again when Lekan laughed out loud. "Lieutenant, Winston? Lied again huh? That's strike two," he said and pointed over to Lekan at the computer. "My partner there, looked you up. So we know enough about you to know that you're American, you've worked for SHIELD for six years, you're rank, you're single and you are a fan of a pair of rapping clowns."

Lekan looked at him in more disbelief than minutes ago. "Are you for fucking real? You just keep making it harder for me to not wanna kill you."

"Anyhow, it'll do you best to just tell us what we want to know and tell us the truth."

Winston looked glared at him. "Fuck you!"

Disciple shrugged. "Okay then. Have it your way. Lekan, bring over the instrument of his destruction."

Lekan walked over with a grin and pulled out a Zippo lighter. He opened it and ignited the flame as he set it down. The soldier looked at it unsure of how that was effective. Disciple sat down on the floor and rested his arms on his knees. Lekan propped himself against the back of the chair.

"So just a moment ago your most sensitive areas were exposed through the hole in the chair and I'm sure that you can still feel that liquid dripping off your taint. That was Ronsonol. Now this Zippo is lit and will inch closer to the drenched cloth hanging down from your pants. Then it'll light everything up down there. You'll scream, we'll laugh, it'll be a grand time."

Winston's eyes grew in fear when Lekan said, "Here's a song to set the mood." He turned the iPod to the live recording of Mariah Carey and her husband singing, "Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire."

Disciple pushed it under the lip of the chair. "With the unorganized way in which you struck and the fact that you were working with mutants, this was a spur of the moment job. Who hired you and did you convene where you guys met the job was given to you?"

"That's classified information! I will not divulge! I am Lieutenant, Danny Winston! 960681!"

Disciple pushed the Zippo further under the chair. Winston could feel the flame. He still shook his head again and Disciple inched it further. One of the pieces of cloth from his pants caught fire for a brief second before Lekan cut it off from behind. He then lit another Zippo and set it the same distance.

"Now ya got two. We ain't got time to fuck around no more you soulless piece of shit! The next time, I press against your asshole."

The song started over again and this time, Winston really assessed the situation and relented.

"Alright! Please don't burn my best parts! I'll tell you what I know! Just put the fucking lighters away!"

Lekan pulled them both out from under the chair and muttered, "Damn!"

"Spill it, Weasley," Disciple barked.

Winston took a couple of deep breaths. "Nick was sent to meet a private contact of the General. We went to meet him and at a warehouse two days ago."

"Slaan Alles Warehouse?" Lekan asked.

Winston shook his head. "No. Someone purchased that place after Wilson Fisk was found dead. It's being turned into a luxurious mansion by a private buyer."

Disciple smirked at Lekan and raised his eyebrows then looked back at Winston. "Then which warehouse?"

Winston thought for a moment. "Lindemann's. It's in the Red Light District. A bunch of us snuck off to the nightclub down the street called, Chasing The Mourning. I scored with my second woman that day. The club owner, Columbia."

Disciple looked away and dry heaved while Lekan glared at the soldier. "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Lekan asked with some intrigue.

"Well, I wasn't exactly at the meeting with the contact. This really cute girl with a southern accent lured me away. She showed off her... assets and being an idiot I abandoned my post. She took me to a side office and had me put on a glove and stuck my hand down her pants. She was also wearing gloves and gave me a really nice hand job. Her interest was that I kept looking at her and she said that her boss doesn't like too many people hearing their business."

Disciple was reflecting on what Winston said about the girl when Lekan derailed his train of thought. "Were they rubber? Velvet? Leather?"

Disciple shook his head. "Dude... shut the fuck up."

"What? I'm just getting the important facts. Ever had sex with a woman in leather?" Lekan asked excitedly.

Disciple gives him a blunt look. "Domino."

Lekan just looked away uncomfortably. Disciple returned his attention to Winston.

"Listen here Marvin Nash," he began when the soldier tried to cut him off.

"My name is, Winston."

Disciple slapped him. "I DO THE TALKING! Now, did you hear anything at from that meeting or find out anything pertinent so that we might spare you?"

Winston thought for a moment. "Yes. When I got back from... When I got back, I heard Nick call the General's friend, Sir Ian Stewart and that the girl the mutants took was to not be harmed or roughed up by us because she has the ability to... um... uh... heal the human condition," he answered confused.

Disciple and Lekan were taken aback. Disciple realized who the contact was. He then grabbed Winston by his collar. "Where are they now?"

"They said they were going to take her back to Lindemann's near the German border and that we had no reason to meet back with them there. He's holed up with thirteen mutants. Three of them are enhanced by some X project."

"Oh shit!" Lekan whispered angrily.

"Let's get this fucker to the bosses other hideout," Disciple said and they grabbed ankle shackles for transport.


	31. Chapter 31

**TheGrandDisciple: Sorry for the delays. I have had no free time and wrote when I could. The scene(s) I wrote were fun and a bit tedious. I enjoyed it though. The things I do for your entertainment. Sorry Danny, you almost made it. Every story needs a casualty.**

 **Son of the Mourning- the delay has mainly been me. Got some family things going on. Today is my last day at this job. New job starts Nov 5th. Signed up for NaNoWriMo. Why? Because I like the abuse I guess. Add me Son_of_the_Mourning**

 **Danny, hope you like the reference. Cheers.**

* * *

"We got the location. Lindemann's near the German border. I sent it to your phone." Disciple told Ulysses when they came out of the basement.

Frank was standing with Ulysses, trying to form a game plan near one of the shipping containers. "You're positive? I mean your powers aren't very reliable lately."

Disciple grit his teeth, "I have my ways."

Ulysses didn't bother getting in between their spat, he was busy looking at the location on his phone. His mind racing on what he had to do to get her back. They didn't have time, they would be doing unspeakable things to her right now.

"BOSS!"

His head shot up, "What?"

"You hear me? I said we have to recoup at the new warehouse with the supplies we have and gear up for a tactical rescue." Frank repeated himself again.

Disciple saw the look in Ulysses' eyes, he knew he was thinking of doing something stupid. "For once I'm agreeing with Frank. We can't go rushing in there guns blazing. He's got that base stocked full of mutants and we don't know their weakness or even if they have one."

"I won't make her wait for me. Not this long. She could be hurt. She's scared for damn sure and I promised her that nothing would happen if she stayed with me. Then I… I sent her… away." Ulysses was trying not to choke on his own words.

Frank crossed his arms, "We got limited men and resources. I'll get them as ready as fast as I can but we got SHIELD hovering above us under some cloaking shit right now. We NEED to get the hell out of dodge!"

Ulysses pointe a finger towards the men angrily, "Then go! Go do your fucking job and hurry the hell up!"

"Promise me you won't do something stupid. Look, I want her back too. She means more to me than-"

" **GO!** " Ulysses roared at him.

Frank sighed and shook his head, Ulysses temper didn't scare him one bit right now. He went over to where most of the men were, where Domino was standing on some crates and ordering the men to loan the trucks. "Alright sound off, who ain't dead?"

Disciple eyed Ulysses, "Don't do what I think you're thinking of doing."

"What do you think he's thinking of thinking?" Lekan asked as he held on tightly to the struggling Winston.

Ulysses didn't reply, he just looked back at his phone and stormed off towards the jets. Leaving them there with their hostage.

"He's going for her by himself." Disciple said as a matter of face.

"So do we stop him?"

Disciple shook his head, "Couldn't if we tried. Come on Lt. Dan, we got some SHIELD secrets we need to get out of you.

* * *

Disciple and Lekan were dragging the prisoner, SHIELD Lieutenant Winston, through the parking lot. They needed to get him to Ulysses warehouse where the operation was going to be moving to temporarily. Disciple realized he forget to get keys and no one that could get to the key safe was left to get them. He ran and checked the Range Rovers that were left for keys. None of them had keys in them. He cursed under his breath and returned to Lekan and the prisoner.

"For once, these idiots remembered to not leave the keys in the damn trucks."

Lekan felt his pocket and looked around. Disciple looked with him at the truck parked to their right. He looked back at Lekan apprehensively. "You're joking right?"

"You got any better ideas, D?"

Disciple sighed. "Don't do anything stupid. I'm driving."

Lekan handed him the keys and put Winston in the back seat before sitting next to Disciple in the front. They quickly drove away and headed the direction Lekan's GPS gave them. After a long silence, Lekan turned to Disciple.

"Once we get the kid back and all the deals are set, and the boss takes a step back, you gonna take the reins and run everything?"

Disciple shook his head. "We've discussed this Lek. You want to ignore what it is I have going for me on the road ahead? Fine. But I have seen it, and I like what I see."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that I'm marrying Domino like I should have twenty three years ago. So when Klaue takes a step away in the next couple of months, you will consider my ass, retired."

"Lekan began laughing and reloading his pistol. "You're a fuckin' idiot."

"Don't talk to me like that right now," Disciple warned.

Lekan laughed again. "Dumb ass."

"I said don't!" Disciple fired back.

"Oh come one, D! You're being weirder than normal."

"I'm telling Klaue when this is all over that I'll be discontinuing my services when this is all said and done!"

"Why don't you tell him at the same time why?"

"I plan on it."

"Yeah and I bet $10,000 he wraps iron arm around your throat and tells you otherwise."

"I don't give a damn if he does. It'll be the biggest mistake he could make."

Lekan scoffed and looked in the back seat. "Winston," he began. "What do you make of this shit?"

"I don't even have an opinion," the prisoner replied.

Lekan turned around with a confused look on his face. "You gotta have an opinion," he said and placed his hand on the head rest. Still holding his pistol. "Do you really think, that having a the American Dream is more important than rolling in the dough as the new owner of a multi million dollar empi-" he was cut off when his gun went off and blew Lieutenant Winston's head all over the back seat and window of the truck. All over the truck really.

Disciple and Lekan both started shouting. "Ooohh!"

"What the fuck just happened, Lekan? Ah, shit!"

Lekan looked back and casually answered. "Oh man. I just shot, Danny, in the face."

"What the fuck for?" Disciple shouted.

"You musta hit a pothole or something," Lekan responded.

"There was no pothole you dumbass!"

"Hey, look, man, I didn't mean to shoot the son of a bitch. The gun went off. I don't know why."

"Look at this mess! Mina and or Domino are going to kill us if they find out about this," Disciple cracked his neck. "Great, covered in blood and in fucking broad daylight! Shit!"

"I said I was sorry," Lekan replied casually.

"Sorry don't mean shit! We gotta get this car off the road."

"We don't have any friendlies here."

Disciple pressed a number on his screen and put his Bluetooth in his ear. "There is one, and he isn't home we're S.O.L. Now shut the fuck up. It's ringing," he said and waited for an answer.

Lekan heard the other line pick up and to his surprise, Disciple began talking in Dutch. " _Hé, het is, Disciple. Luister, ikzelf en de idioot zijn met wie ik in ernstige problemen ben. We zijn in de vrachtwagen van je dochters en moeten van de weg af. We moeten hem een paar uur in je garage parkeren,_ " he waited for an answer. " _Dank je. Je hebt mijn reet gered en ik ben je schuldig."_

After they arrived and left their gloves and bullet proof vests they were wearing in the truck, Disciple turned to Lekan and glared at him again for killing Lieutenant Winston. At that moment, Marius stepped into the garage and saw the truck.

* * *

Mina woke up sore and confused. She was in a dimly lit room tied to a metal chair. It smelled like mold and dirt with only one door that she could see. There was a stack of other metal chairs in the corner and a glass mirror on one wall. She knew it was a one way glass.

She started crying, last thing she remembered was being with Ulysses and running for her life from a giant bear looking thing. Mina was smart enough to know that screaming for help was going to be pointless. It was just going to alert her captors that she was awake. She had to think of something and fast.

"Damn it, Mina. Think." She sniffled and looked around the room again.

The door opened with a loud bang, making her gasp and jump. The shadow that stepped into the room made her heart jump. Her eyes went wide, and she started to smile. "Lee! You came for me!"

Ulysses walked into the room, wearing his usual business suit and a cocky smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Comfortable?"

"Stop being an ass and get me out of here!" she whined and wiggled in her seat.

"No. Don't think I will." He chuckled darkly. He walked into the room further and started to circle her.

"Wh…what?" that caught her off guard.

"I want to have a bit of fun…" he grabbed her by the hair and tugged her head back to look up at him. "Don't you want to have fun, babe?"

Mina's eyes went wide, "You're not Lee." Ulysses never called her babe. Never.

"Of course I am, darling." He pulled out a knife from somewhere out of sight and held it to her face, "Show me those pretty eyes."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mina screamed and tried to pull her head away.

Ulysses started to laugh as he toyed with the knife by her face. Until a deep rough voice barked from the doorway, "Stop playing with my food."

Ulysses threw her head forward and changed into a blue woman with red hair. It was mystique. "You're no fun."

"He said not to harm her." He grunted and stepped further into the room. It was the beast of a man that had tackled her in the warehouse.

"She can heal herself. It's not like he would find out." Mystique curled her lip at him and stepped away from Mina, towards the door.

Sabretooth walked around Mina, sniffing the air. "They call you the Savior," he chuckled. "You can't even save yourself."

He picked up a strand of Mina's hair and twisted it between two fingers. She pulled away from him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. You were created to save humanity." He let out a short huff of a breath, it could have been a laugh. "Savior… more like martyr."

Mina shook her head, she didn't want them knowing that she knew who she really was. Playing dumb might be her only ticket out of here. "I don't know what you're talking about! You're not making any sense! You said I can't save myself, but I have to save humanity?"

"Such a lost little cub… you were created in a lab to be the perfect mutant. To be bred and torn apart for the sake of human filth."

"Of course she prefers them. She's been fucking one for almost a year." Mystique spat from the corner of the room.

"Tell me, Savior… are you willing to die for your people? Like that son of god your precious humans worship?" He grabbed her by the chin and made her look him in the eye as he bent to her level.

"I would sacrifice myself for those I love." She said defiantly. Maybe that was the wrong answer?

He chuckled and let her go, "Amusing… your father considers himself a god as well."

Her eyes went wide, was it the X-Men who kidnapped her? She thought it was SHIELD. Where the fuck was she? "My father? I-I'm an orphan. I don't have any parents."

"Enough talk. She will never join by talking. She needs to know pain and fear." Mystique cracked her knuckles and advanced towards Mina who tried to scoot her chair further away.

Sabretooth slammed his open paw of a hand into her chest and sent her back into the stack of chairs behind her. "He said not to hurt her!"

Mina's eyes went wide, she was shocked that the giant brute of a man hit the smaller woman. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" It was in her nature to check on people's well being, forgetting that the woman wanted to tear her face off just minutes ago.

Mystique got up quickly, doing some weird cartwheel kick and hitting Sabretooth so hard that he flew back into the brick wall behind him. "You're an asshole just like your metal skeleton brother!"

"Holy shit! Are **you** okay?!" Mina asked him.

He got up angry and barring his teeth. Growling like the beast that he was, "Didn't stop you from fucking both of us."

Mina's mouth formed a O shape, and her eyes went wide, "Ooooo."

Mystique turned to her angrily, "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" she raised her hand to slap Mina, but Sabretooth caught her arm.

"You're just jealous because your daughter has been all over the him instead of you. Pissed because you're not his favorite anymore. Same thing that will happen with this one."

The sound of metal creaking and bending echoed in the room and Sabretooth and Mystique separated immediately. Glaring at each other still.

* * *

Disciple and Lekan were entering the house when he stopped Lekan. "Look, you and I both know how delicate Marius is. So please, keep your mouth closed and let me do the talking. Okay?"

"Hey. How the hell do you know the cafe owner?"

"When I got put back as the liaison, I have been the one to oversee the supply deliveries and renovation of his business. We've gotten friendly."

Lekan grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "How the hell long have you known Dutch?"

Disciple thought, "about twenty some odd years," he answered and entered the house.

They entered the kitchen, and Marius handed them both a bottle of Duvel beer but remained silent as he drank one himself while he glared at them.

Disciple took a drink and nodded in approval. "Mmm. Goddamn, Marius. This is some seriously, damn good and strong beer. Me and Lek would've been satisfied with some Heineken, right? Heh! And he springs this serious strong ass local brew on us. How much was this?"

Marius slammed his bottle of beer on the counter. "Knock it off, Hayward."

"What?" he asked trying to play dumb.

"I don't need you to tell me how fucking good my beer is. I live alone. Therefore, I'm the one who buys it. I know how good it is. When I buy my beer, I want to taste it and feel the after effects of it. But you know what's on my mind right now? It ain't the beer in my fridge. It's the dead ginger in my garage!"

Both men were taken aback to hear the usually demure cafe owner using that kind of language and being that angry. Disciple tried to calm him down. "Oh, Marius, don't even worry about it."

"I don't think about anything. I want to ask you a question. When you came pulling in here, did you notice a sign out in the front of my house that said "Dead Ginger Storage"?

"You I didn't see," he was cut off by Marius.

"Did you notice a sign out in the front of my house that said "Dead Ginger Storage"?

"No," Disciple answered defeated.

"You know why you didn't see it?" Marius asked calmly before screaming the rest of the sentence. "BECAUSE STORING DEAD GINGERS ISN'T MY FUCKING BUSINESS!"

He stopped and took a deep breath and a drink of his beer. "I hate getting this angry. Look, my Realtor is coming in about an hour to show the house. I can't have you guys here. Then, no Realtor will ever work with me. Bam, no potential of retirement. No, maybes or we'll tries. Fuck off will be the only answer."

"That won't happen, Marius."

"Don't, 'Marius,' me, Hayward. There's nothing you can say that will remind me that I want to retire eventually!"

"I get that. It's all cool. I'm not trying to fuck up your shit up. Let me make some calls to my associates. I'll be back," Disciple said and stepped out of the room."

* * *

"You two bicker like children." The raspy voice said. A tall man glided in the room wearing black and deep purple clothing and a cloak. There was a weird metal helmet on his head.

When Mina realized he was only tall because he was floating, she tried to scoot herself and the chair back. Making it wobble back and forth, nearly falling over. Suddenly she stopped moving altogether, the chair rising up off the ground.

"It's our foreplay, she's loves it." Sabretooth licked his pointed teeth and grinned at Mystique.

" _Silence._ " He floated closer to Mina, bringing her up to his eye level. "I told you to put her in the room, not to tie her down."

Mina fidgeted in the chair while he scolded Mystique.

"What's wrong, Savior? Do you fear me?" He asked her, noticing her discomfort.

She looked to the ground, "Um… I'm afraid of heights."

Sabretooth threw his head back and laughed, "You're immortal! These human fears are irrational."

"Big words coming from someone scared of their own brother." Mystique said while looking at her nails in a bored manner.

Magneto released her from her restraints with the wave of his hand, and she stood up immediately. He snapped at the other two, " **Silence.** "

He looked back at Mina and bowed his head, "Apologies, my dear. These brutes don't have any manners."

Mina backed away a bit and rubbed her sore wrists, she didn't know what to say.

"Savior… I've been looking for you for many, many years."

She whimpered, "Are… are you… m-my dad?"

He smirked at her and hummed before answering, "No. Sadly I am not. Had Charles included me on his little project and used my seed… you would have been… _perfection_."

"Who are you?" she asked and looked from him to the floor and back to him.

"I am the true savior this world deserves, but you may call me Magneto." His eyes has a fire behind them she didn't want to see.

"If you want the Savior name you can have it. I really don't mind." She laughed awkwardly and put her hands up.

He chuckled, "You look just like your mother. How fortunate, Charles' genes didn't take much at all. Tell me, **Mina** , what do you know of your powers?"

She swallowed the hard ball in the back of her throat, "Um… uh… I can heal people."

He floated closer to her, "It's so much more than that! Your potential is limitless! Don't you see how you've affected those around you? I can help you achieve greatness, curing the world of the blight that is humanity!"

Mina didn't want to drink any of the punch he was offering. She just wanted to go home to Ulysses, but three very dangerous people were blocking her path. "I- I don't fight in wars. I just help people. Like when they're hurt and stuff."

He set himself on the floor, stepping forward to grab her hands in his gloved ones, "Many mutants like yourself thought the same thing. I have walked them through the darkness and unlocked their true powers."

"Um… no thanks?" she tried to sound as polite as she could without angering him.

He laughed again. Still holding her hands, "Mina, that is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." She kept her head down and awkwardly held his hands still.

"Well Mina, did you know that you possess some of your father's powers?"

She shook her head and pulled away from him, "I don't have a father. I was born alone and was certain I was going to die alone until recently."

"I don't mean to upset you, child. Your father is a man who manipulates and controls those around him to get what he wants. He has the power to control the minds of those around him, make them jump when he wants." He watched her as he explained it.

"Like you?"

He crossed his arms and stood up straighter, "I do not control anyone. Everyone here is willingly so."

"I don't have that power. If that were so, I could have made her stop hurting me." Mina pointed to Mystique.

Magneto's head shot to Mystique, "I told you she was not to be harmed." Mystique backed away and kept her head down not responding. "I will deal with you later."

Sabretooth shot Mystique a knowing smirk behind his back.

"You can't control people, Mina. At least not yet, but with time I can show you how to reach your full potential. Haven't you noticed that people tend to sway the direction that you want? How your touch can calm the savage beast?" Magneto tilted his head towards Sabretooth.

"Bullshit." Sabretooth shot out with a growl.

Mina shook her head and denied it, "If that were the case I would have been adopted as a child, instead of being unwanted."

"As I said, it takes time and skill. You don't even notice it half the time. You have the Punisher wrapped around your little finger. One of the world's top mercenaries would drop everything and come running for you."

"I can only hope," Mina muttered under her breath, hoping that Frank- hell, anyone was on their way for her.

"Then there's Ulysses Klaue… a man who would watch the world burn because it didn't spin fast enough. He couldn't go longer than a week without killing at least a dozen men. Yet you managed to calm that rage burning inside of him."

"He's pussy whipped. Must be some prime cunt between those legs." Sabretooth licked his lips and sniffed the air towards her. "But I can smell the innocence… she reeks of it."

"Your touch does more than heal, it makes your emotions seep into those you touch." Magneto turned to Mystique, "Tell me, what do you feel right now. Be honest."

She crossed her arms and slouched her shoulders, "Defensive."

"And you?" he asked Sabretooth.

"Aside from hard?" he adjusted himself through his pants as a show for Mina. "Protective."

"Don't you see? Your emotions projecting through to them with the slightest touch when you feel like you're in danger. Let me show you." he turned to look at the door, waiting for someone else to come in.

It was a woman wearing a full X-Men suit and wrapping her arms around Magneto. She had on her gloves, and he made sure not to touch her skin.

"This is Rogue. She has been our little X-Men spy for the past few years. She is how we got the information on you. How we found you first before Charles did. She has the power to absorb the powers and life force of anyone she makes skin contact with." Magneto explained while looking back at Mina.

"Opposite of you. You give life while she just takes it." Mystique said bitterly.

"Except yours. You were the one that birthed her after all." Magneto said hotly, putting her in her place.

"I dumped her as soon as she started taking more than my milk."

He ignored her last comment, "She always had this ability, but it wasn't until I taught her the full extent of her powers did she truly reach her full potential. I taught her how to store those abilities that she absorbed. She can walk through walls, have skin like steel and even alter her appearance."

Mina scowled, "You were the one looking through my fucking window?!"

"That's me!" Rogue giggled. "Soon with your help, I'll be able to touch people without hurting them."

"Like fuck, you will!" Mina backed away into the corner and wrapped her arms around herself when Rogue reached her hand out.

Sabretooth growled at Rogue, giving her a warning to back off. Then he shook his head, trying to stop the emotion that was making him protective of Mina. "When does this shit wear off?"

Magneto put a hand up to stop Rogue, "Don't you see? With your help, we can cleanse the world. You were grown in a lab, meant to be used as a slave for selfish causes. In your genetics is written the cure for weakness. We can save so many people by using your blood as a serum for those who need it."

Mina remembered a movie called Repo the Genetic Opera and had one of the songs stuck in her head now, "You mean get rid of all the humans. Delete everyone weaker than you. That's now helping people, that's- that's genocide! It's my genetics you're after then?"

"I don't mean to kill them, not at all. I mean to help them evolve. What do you think the mutant gene is? It's the evolution of humanity and progression of the world. I merely seek to advance that evolution by thousands of years."

Mina scowled at him and shook her head, "Bullshit."

He laughed at her, "Speak your mind. Come on then."

"You just don't want to see it evolve. You're in this for yourself like my "creator" is, aren't you? Wanting me to cure you of some cancer or some shit. What do you want?"

"Don't look at me, I'm immortal just like you. Just here for the ride, cub." Sabretooth laughed when she looked at him.

Magneto clapped his hands together, "I applaud you, for thinking for yourself. You are right… in a sense. I require your skill for something on a personal level. Although it's not cancer. The illness I suffer from is age. I need you to reverse my aging."

Mina laughed for the first time since being there, "Dude, I can heal injuries. I can't turn back the clock."

No one else laughed with her, which made her nervous. "Such a naïve little girl… come. Let me show you."

He held his gloved hand out to her again, waiting for her to take it. She awkwardly took it and let him wrap her arm in his as they walked out of the room. At least he stopped floating, she thought.

* * *

"I got someone coming. The only person I knew to call who could handle this."

The garage door was heard being opened. They all ran out to the garage and saw the truck door opened and someone looking in it. Lekan went for his pistol when Frank stood up straight and closed the truck door with a shake of his head. Frank looked at them and glared. He pointed at Lekan with an angry expression.

"This has idiot written all over it. You better be prepared to bust your ass if we're getting out of here unnoticed in forty minutes. Now both of you listen up," he began. "Marius, do you keep any of your spare restaurant stuff here?"

Marius nodded. "Yes, in the shed."

"Alright, go to the shed, gets some boxes of rubber gloves, some spare table cloths, dark ones, no whites, wrap the body in them and put it in the back of my Range Rover," he looked over and pointed. "Grab that shop-vac and suck up any all brain and skull matter. Then with the cleaning products, give the interior of the truck a good once over. Focus on the messiest parts. The pools of blood you'll need to soak up or if you can use the shot vac. Now, Marius, the shop-vac will come with us, and we need to raid your linen closet. I need blankets. I need comforters. I need quilts. I need bedspreads. The thicker, the better, the darker, the better. We need to camouflage the interior of the truck. We're going to line the front seat and back seat and the floorboards with quilts and blankets. So if a cop stops us and sticks his big snout in the car, he'll take a glance, the truck will appear to be normal, and he'll fuck off. Marius, lead the way. Boys, get to work."

Lekan muttered, "Could of said please."

Frank walked up and punched him in the mouth. "Get this straight, asshole. I'm not here to say, 'please.' I'm here to tell you what to do. I'm moving fast as time is of the essence and I need you guys to act fast if you want to get out of this. Now, go clean the fucking truck," he sternly said to Lekan and walked away with Marius. "You got any beers?"

Once inside, Frank pulled out his phone, but Marius was concerned. "Um, Mr. Frank. I appreciate your help but the stuff that belongs to me, well, some of it was rather expensive. I'm not sure how I feel about you taking it all."

Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Marius. "Here. Now leave me the hell alone."

Marius's eyes went wide, and he walked away to count it. Leaving Frank to make his call. Ten minutes later Frank went to the garage. He looked over the truck and the linens with the body wrapped in them. He nodded in approval.

"Alright, now load up the body and go back to the hangar. Put your vests, gloves and shirts or coats if you were wearing them, into the garbage bag and take it with you. There's a change of clothes for you in the Range Rover. Put the body back in the chair in the basement. Put a cuff on one wrist. We're going to tell Klaue that you got what info was needed and he slipped his cuffs. You shot him in the struggle. Give me the keys to the kid's truck. I'm taking it to finish up. Last and most importantly," he trailed off and waited for the other two to look at him. "Not a fucking word about this is to ever be breathed to the kid or your wife Disciple."

Disciple put his hands up. "I had no intentions of telling either of them. Especially my fiancé. He's the one you've gotta worry about," he responded and pointed to Lekan.

Disciple handed Frank the keys, and he and Lekan began moving the body. After they changed their clothes, Frank drove off in Mina's truck as Lekan closed the back hatch of the SUV.

"Let's hurry up and go so we can get this done. I am ready for this to be over man," Lekan said.

Disciple was suddenly starting the SUV and looking back with one foot in the cab. "Since this was all your fault and I had to help clean it up, I'm finishing. Your fat Puerto Rican ass is walking."

Before Lekan knew it, he drove off and left him standing in front of the cafe owners house.

* * *

They went down many halls until they reached a large control room in the warehouse that had a bunch of computers and monitors hooked up. Mystique sat at one of the terminals and began pulling up whatever it was that he was talking about. It was a picture of Ulysses that was taken before they met. She could tell because he still had both arms and he was walking out of a shipping yard in South Africa. Then another picture pulled up beside it of him that was very recent. It was when they came back from his meeting with Kingpin.

"Do you see it?"

Mina kept looking at the pictures but didn't know what he was talking about, "I'm sorry, what's the point of this?"

"Don't you see the age difference? Look closer. The first picture was taken a week before he met you. He truly looked his age then, and now? Now, this picture was taken merely 2 months ago, and he looks younger than the first one."

Mina tilted her head and looked closer, she could see the lack of wrinkles, and his skin looked smoother. The gray hair on his head and beard had all but disappeared. "That doesn't mean it was me. I mean, a good sleep schedule and decent meals-'

He cut her off by leaning over her shoulder, his lips close to her ear. "Denial doesn't suit you, my dear. Unbeknownst to you, your powers do more than heal wounds. You've not only stopped his age progression, but you've reversed it. You healed his body from time itself. Your touch, your closeness to him has taken almost a decade off of his body."

Mina gulped, "I-I didn't know."

"See, that's where we can help each other. I teach you how to understand and control your powers, and you help me."

"Well, I don't know how I did it. I don't see us sitting around and cuddling. No offense, you're not my type, and I'm taken." Mina was seeing red flags in her mind.

"Oh no, no… we would do much more than _cuddle._ " He put his hands on her waist.

Mystique was noticeably irate, she slammed her fist on the desk and stood up suddenly and stormed out of the room.

Mina swallowed the lump in her throat, "Um… n-no. I mean- you- you wouldn't want someone like me. Can you even… you know… cuz you're…"

Sabretooth let out another bark like laugh, this time he threw his head back and put a hand to his belly. "She doesn't think you can get it up, old man!"

Magneto's face turned a slight shade of red, and he stood up straight. Exhaling a loud breath through his nose, "That's something you can heal as well. _Hands on._ "

Mina's voice got stuck in her throat, and she stepped back from him, pressing herself against the terminal counter. A strange high pitched squeal came from somewhere in the back of her throat. "Eeep!"

He may have been old enough to be her father or even her grandfather, but he was still much taller than her. He reached a hand out and cupped her cheek, "You will find that I am more than willing to compensate you. I was quite the lover and the looker back in my days."

Mina leaned farther back from him, "No… please no…"

"Just let me take her powers, and I'll do it. Let me prove myself." A voice interrupted.

Magneto's head shot to Rogue, "I told you to stay out of this. I will not have you harm her or take my powers too."

Mina took the opportunity of his distraction and shoved him hard in the chest away from her. She booked it towards the door in hopes that Sabretooth's protective instinct of her was still strong. Maybe her mother's good luck would rub off on her. She screamed when she felt the hard tug of her hair pull her back, knocking her feet out from under her.

The metal door slammed shut on its own in front of her. Sabretooth had grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to Magneto. "She's got the fight in her, I like it."

Magneto's head shot to the monitors, something had caught his eye. He got irate and impatient. He waved his hand at one of the chairs, and it rolled towards him and spun to face Mina. Sabretooth threw her in the chair and its metal arms wrapped around her wrists. "Change of plans. Take everything you need from her." He gave Rogue a nod.

Mina kicked and screamed as she felt the cold hands of the other woman press against her face and neck.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thegranddisciple author note- flu sucks**

 **SOTM- so things have been busy and shitty. I was admitted into the hospital last week. I had the norovirus and gastroenteritis. I was put in isolation for 48 hours. Highly contagious. Then this morning I had to take my kid to the er. And had a death in the family this morning. Honestly not sure when the next chapter will be updated but we ask that you please hang with us.**

 **Reviews please.**

* * *

Ulysses pulled up down the street from Lindemann's Warehouse. He sat in the Range Rover staring at the perimeter while Rammstein blared through his speaker.

' _Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt  
Vom Feuer das die Haut verbrennt  
Ich werf ein Licht  
In mein Gesicht  
Ein heisser Schrei  
Feuer Frei!  
BANG! BANG!'_

With that, he tucked something in the front of his waist band, ready his .45 and had his hand canon charged and ready. He then slammed the gas pedal to the floor with his foot and sped up the road. When the gate was in sight, he spun the steering wheel hard to the right regardless of the speedometer reading fifty five. The smoke from his tires filled the cab of his SUV, he didn't care.

"Ready or not, here I am!" he shouted as he gunned it to the front gate of the warehouse. Just as the SUV completed the right turn, it crashed through the main gate as the course of his song played again.

'BANG! BANG! FEUER FREI!'. Ulysses grunted when he heard a sickening thud as the SUV collided with a body. He looked up to see the body of a dark haired person smack the ground and roll and one side of the gate fling sideways. He continued to speed into the parking lot hit another person that came running at him. He came to a screeching halt and readied his pistol after watching the body roll up and over his windshield.

He jumped out of the SUV and shot both of the men he hit. He sped up his pace and moved for the nearest door. His attention was caught when he heard someone shout. He looked up and saw a large fireball flying at him. The person behind it was preparing another one.

Ulysses raised his prosthetic arm and blocked the fireball. He gritted his teeth and fired back quickly with his cannon. The blast destroyed the corner of the roof. Suddenly the mutant was in front of him and punched him with a flaming fist. Ulysses was knocked back and shook his head. He was punched again with another flaming fist and fell over.

"You ain't getting in the door. Especially after killing my friends. Bitch! Never give, Pyro, a reason to kill you!"

Ulysses reached up with his real hand felt his face. He growled when he felt skin. At the same moment, Pyro lit up fireballs in both of his hands and arched them back. Pyro's eyes grew wide when Ulysses lunged up and his prosthetic hand had him by the throat. Ulysses was staring him angrily in the face. Pyro tried not to gag at the smell of stale cigars and expensive whiskey on his breath.

Ulysses stared him in the eye. "You burned off my fucking beard! Bokkie loves my beard!" he shouted and grabbed Pyro's shirt with his real hand.

He then got a running start and threw the mutant as hard as he could. He turned away after Pyro cleared the fence and the trees that were on the other side of it. Ulysses heard a hard slam in the distance as he kicked the door open. Upon entering, he was rushed by three people. He shot each of them with his pistol and shot them each once more when he passed them by. He didn't care about them or what he did. They stood between him and Mina. His only focus was getting her back.

As he walked deeper into the warehouse, he reloaded his gun. He got to another closed door, but this one was locked with what seemed to be a special security lock. He sighed in frustration before he raised his hand canon and shot at the door. It flew off the hinges and to the floor. As soon as he stepped through the archway where the door had stood, when someone jumped on him and then off of his back, off of a wall and back onto his shoulders. Taking him to the floor.

"Looks like you're licked," the mutant said and stuck out his abnormally long tongue.

Ulysses punched him with his prosthetic hand that was still heated up from blasting the door off. He heard the mutant cry out in pain from the burn. He pulled out his pistol and fired multiple shots. Unfortunately the mutant continued to repeatedly hop off the walls. Avoiding each shot.

In frustration, he fired the a blast from his hand canon. The wall the mutant was about to jump off of exploded. Knocking him to the floor. Suddenly, Ulysses felt three or four strong lashes hit him in the shoulders and face. He was disgusted when he realized it was the mutants tongue. He charged and electric current to the hand canon and waited for the mutant to strike again. When he saw the flash from their tongue coming out again, he reached out and grabbed. The first two times he missed. The third time he managed to catch it and released the current.

He angrily shouted, "Sick fucker!" until he smelled frying flesh and let go. Leaving the mutant dead.

* * *

Mina's eyes were rolled to the back of her head. Her body was limp in the chair but twitching involuntarily every so often. With her head tilted back, Rogue had her hands on either side of her face and concentrating hard on the task at hand. Taking all of Mina's powers.

Gun fire and explosions could be heard through the door and Magneto looked over to the security cameras in anger. He pointed to the metal door that opened while glaring at Sabretooth, "Go!"

He let out an animalistic roar before answering, "With pleasure."

Magneto slammed the door shut with the flick of his wrist and rounded on Rogue, "Hurry up!"

Rogue had her eyes shut tight and swear forming on her brow, "I'm trying!"

He grabbed her but the chin and forced her to look up at him, "I'm not asking you to try. **I'm telling you to do it.** "

"Somethings wrong. I can't- I can't do it. It's like she's fighting me."

His head shot down to look at Mina, seeing the soft white glow under Rogue's hands. He clenched his fists and curled his lip, "Of course Charles would put in a bloody safety trigger!"

Rogue looked at him with worry and tore her hands away from Mina. "A what?!"

He grabbed her hands and shoved them back onto Mina, "Did I tell you that you could stop? NO! You are going to overcome her healing abilities with your powers. FOCUS!"

Rogue clenched her eyes again and tried harder.

He circled them while glaring down at Mina's unconscious form, talking down to her as if she could hear him. "Your ignorant father altered your genetic code. Making sure that your powers cured the mutant gene! You speak of eradication… this is exactly what he was doing! He didn't create you to help the mutants, he created you to wipe them off the face of the earth!"

* * *

"You don't want to go in there." A deep voice said from behind him.

Ulysses spun around and saw Sabretooth standing in the doorway he just came through. His massive size making it impossible for him to stand straight up until he passed through it completely. His .45 was pointed at him as soon as he saw him. Sabretooth looked at the .45 and laughed. Ulysses looked at him slightly baffled. Unsure of what was so funny he fired at Sabretooth.

Sabretooth flinched when he was hit and in less than a minute, the bullet popped out of his shoulder. Ulysses cursed under his breath and dropped his .45. The mutant smiled with his sharp teeth and said, "Feed, me, more!"

"Then I'll fuck you up in ways that will make it take longer to heal from," Ulysses growled and rolled up his sleeves.

Sabretooth let out a mocking laugh. "You left the little bitch intact. You know, she'd make a good stock of pups for me."

Ulysses let out his own animalistic growl. "I'll kill you before you could get close to touching her!"

Sabretooth smiled. "Think about it. Having a litter with her... we're both immortal. And with my strength? Hell... I'd have myself a strong pack to run! You'll just have your weapons and Castle."

Ulysses let out a battle cry and charged at Sabretooth. The mutant charge back at him and flipped up and over him when he threw a punch with his prosthetic arm. When he turned around, he was met with the bottom of the mutants large boot. He felt himself pulled up by his collar and get with several punches from the front and the back of Sabretooth's fist. He felt the bridge of his nose bleeding when charged another electric current in his prosthetic arm and punched Sabretooth in the armpit with it.

During the few seconds he was twitching from the electricity, Ulysses rose to his feet and repeatedly stomped on the mutants face. He followed it up with more charged punches with his prosthetic fist. Then he made the mistake of bringing Sabretooth to his feet by his throat.

He leaned closer and mocked him. "Come on, the mutant with the claws put up a better fight than this!"

That was when Sabretooth capitalized and kicked Ulysses in the groin with his shin. He followed it up with a swipe of his claw like fingernails. Cutting Ulysses across the left side of his chest. Ulysses screamed and grabbed Sabretooth by his hair and slammed his face into the wall. Suddenly a guard fired an AK47 at him until the riffle was just making a clicking noise. Ulysses glared at the guard, picked up his .45 and shot him in between the eyes.

The next thing he knew, there was force against his back that sent him flying into the nearest wall. He managed to turn midair. Leaving his back to take the brunt of the oncoming wall. When the mutant charged again, Ulysses picked up the empty riffle by the barrel with both hands and swing it with all his might. The butt of the riffle collided with the mutants temple and jaw and took him to the floor. Ulysses managed to stand up and point his hand canon at Sabretooth, point blank.

Sabretooth was getting his bearings when he heard Ulysses mockingly mutter, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

The mutant looked up and saw the blast from the center of the palm from the prosthetic arm.

* * *

They heard a loud explosion that sounded much closer than the others and Sabretooth yelp like an injured animal. He turned to Rogue again, "FASTER!"

The metal door flew off it's hinges with a loud bang, it would have hit Mina and Rogue if it weren't for Magneto stopping it with a wave of his hand. The metal frame and wall of the door was bent in towards the room and in the center of the broken doorway stood Ulysses. His arm canon was still smoking and pointed down at his side, an .45 in his other hand. He was wearing his tactical brown BDUs he wore in the field. He had blood running down his face from a gash on the bridge of his nose. His shirt was torn on his left peck and bleeding. If Frank saw him now, he would say that Ulysses was channeling his inner Rambo.

" **Where is she?** "

Magneto floated a few inches off the ground and took a fighting stance in front of the women, "She is mine."

" **She belongs with me and I will rip you apart to get her."**

"You came in here with a metal weapon that has no bullets left in it… what were you expecting to do with it?"

Without missing a beat, Ulysses replied, "Shove it up your ass."

Magneto scoffed, "And that metal arm you have? The vibranium may be fueling it but it's still made of metal. I could just force your own hand to end you."

Ulysses tilted his head and smirked, "I've got something special… _just for you."_

He threw the .45 aside and reaches his right hand into he crotch of his pants, never breaking the awkward eye contact with Magneto. He pulled out a light grey snub-nosed gun that looked very similar to a flare gun. He cocked the hammer back and aimed it at the Mutant before him.

"Careful now, wouldn't want me to direct that bullet at your precious little Savior." Magneto turned and floated to the side of the chair, no longer blocking Ulysses' view of Mina.

His breath caught in the back of his throat at the same time he felt his gut drop. Seeing Mina in a fragile and hurt state sent his temper to new heights. Without thinking, he rushed forward with his arm canon and his altered gun pointed at Magneto.

Magneto's hand shot out and used his powers to pull the stacked chairs from the corner and throw them at Ulysses. His canon blasted them away and into the terminal and monitors, crashing loudly with sparks everywhere.

Ulysses pointed the gun at Magneto's face while he reached for the front of his cloak with his other hand. He could see the shock in his eyes as he tried to use his powers to stop the gun but nothing happened. Ulysses pulled the trigger.

It was a gun he had specially crafted for dealing with Magneto. Mina had given him the idea when she explained that police used rubber bullets during riot controls. So he had the gun made entirely of plastic from a special dealer in Japan and got the rubber bullets from a friend in Russia. The rubber bullet didn't fire with the same force, or velocity as a real bullet but it was lethal just the same. Especially when you aim it damn near point blank at someone's eye.

Magneto's head flew back and his body followed. He no longer floated, instead he landed on his back with a loud thump. Rogue screamed and called out his name in a panic. Ulysses turned his attention on her and grabbed her by the throat. Lifting her up high and squeezing the life out of her with his prosthetic hand.

She kicked her feet at him but couldn't reach, while trying to touch his skin and use her powers. But only his prosthetic hand was in reach of her and her touch did nothing to him. Her face and turned a bright red as she struggled for air. Her eyes went bloodshot and started bulging, while her mouth tried to tell him to stop.

Hearing Mina cough and gasp for air like she had been underwater snapped him out of it. He tossed Rogue aside carelessly towards the corner of the room and rushed to Mina. He grabbed her out of the chair and held her closed.

"Shh… shh. I'm here Bokkie. Daddy's got you now." Ulysses said as he tucked her into his chest and held her close.

Her eyes were half-lidded as she struggled to focus her vision, "No… you're not him. Stop."

He grabbed her hand and pressed it flat against the side of his face, palm side down. "It's me, love. Feel me. I'm right here."

Mina sighed in relief and tears escaped the corners of her eyes, "You came for me."

Ulysses smiled down at her and nodded, "Of course I did, Bokkie. Now I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Let's go home."

As he walked out of the room holding Mina close to his chest, a shuffle and choking sound came from the corner of the room behind him. He didn't hear it, he was focused entirely on Mina now and was headed towards the truck.

Rogue rolled over onto her stomach and struggled to get on her hands and knees. She was gasping for air and coughing while looking around the room. When she saw Magneto's still form on the floor she crawled towards him as quickly as she could.

"No…No… No." she whispered and pulled the helmet off his head.

His right eye socket had a huge hole in it and there was blood everywhere. She placed her bare hands on either side of his face and pressed her forehead to his.

"Please. Please. Please." She chanted as she kept her eyes closed and tried to focus the power that she stole from Mina. A very dim white light flashed under her hands.

Magneto's foot twitched.

* * *

Ulysses placed Mina in the passengers seat and buckled her in. She had passed out on their way back to the truck and he thought it was best to let her rest. Getting into the driver seat, he started the truck, put it in drive and held Mina's hand the whole way back to the new safe house.

He looked over to her often, worried about the pain and torture that she had been put through. Knowing that her powers would heal her didn't make him worry any less. He wasn't ignorant to her powers, he knew that she was essentially immortal. Ulysses just never wanted to put that to the test and he knew that Mina's biggest fear was pain itself.

Mina may have the ability to heal herself and others but that didn't mean she couldn't feel pain. She couldn't stand even the sting of a simple paper cut. She hated when people were in pain and most of all, herself. Mina could get shot in the gut and her body would heal itself but that didn't mean she wouldn't feel anything. She still felt pain like everyone else and it scared her.

Ulysses told her to pass the pain to him but she was too weak to even keep her eyes open. He held her hand as he sped through the streets and spoke promises to her even thought she couldn't hear him.

"It's gonna be different this time, I swear. I'm gonna quit and we're gonna move far away from this life. Ain't nobody gonna find us. I'll keep you safe. Then we're gonna get married and get a puppy or something. No cats, I'm allergic to cats and I don't like those bald ones. They always look at you like their judging you." He felt Mina squeeze his hand but didn't respond.

He brought her hand up and kissed it, "I'm gonna do this right this time."


	33. Chapter 33

**ANTICI-**

* * *

"I told you to keep your ass put." Frank said with his arms crossed. He saw the cuts and blood all over him immediately.

Ulysses had just pulled up and got out of the truck. He didn't say anything, just looked Frank up and down. Frank was in his full Punisher gear, loaded down with all the guns and ammo that he could carry. When Ulysses walked to the other side of the truck, he opened the door and picked Mina up and closed the door with his foot.

"But I'm glad you didn't." Frank followed up with as soon as he saw Mina.

Lekan came running out of the safe house after Domino and Disciple. When they heard the truck pull up they came out to meet him. "Is she hurt?!"

"She's fine. They had this one bitch trying to suck her powers out. She just needs some rest is all." He grunted.

"Rogue?! He talking about the shy one?" Disciple looked to Domino for confirmation.

"She had to have been used against her will or something. She's always been loyal." Domino nodded.

Frank could see how tired and beaten that Ulysses was, "Give 'em space!"

"Is she gonna wake up soon?" Lekan asked, ignoring Frank.

"He said she just needs some sleep. Let's leave her be. Go on up, boss. The rooms ready. I'll handle everything down here." Frank nodded to him. He looked down to Mina lovingly, seeing her peacefully tucked under Ulysses' chin and safe once again.

He grunted and headed inside, mentally thanking Disciple for getting a safe house that had an elevator this time. His body was barely able to stand up right now, let alone carry Mina. When entering their new room he laid her gently on the bed, making sure to take off her shoes and tuck her under the covers.

When he was certain that she was safe he went into the bathroom and ripped off what was left of his shirt. Ulysses knew that Mina couldn't heal him, not that he would want her to right now anyway. He was proud to sport the wounds he had, showing the hell he went through for the woman he loved.

Looking at himself in the mirror he winced, "I look like shite."

He pulled out a large first aid kit from under the sink. Disciple had one put in all the bathroom and at least one mounted to the wall in all the main rooms, saying that everyone in the house was too accident prone not to. Ulysses got frustrated with all the gauze being in a little package and threw it aside. He got one of the hand towels and soaked it with the peroxide.

He hissed in pain as he put it to wound on his chest, "Bad idea. Bad idea."

The wound was too large to just bandage. He growled in frustration as he attempted to stitch it himself. It was shoddy work but at least all the meaty bits weren't showing anymore. Ulysses tried to clean up the large cut on the bridge of his nose, wincing in pain every time he touched it with the towel.

Under the blood he noticed the swelling and dark purple tint of his skin starting right under his eyes. "Damn it's broken… this is gonna fuckin' hurt." He cursed.

After taking a few deep breaths he pushed both of his thumbs against either side of his nose and clenched his eyes shut as he set it. He bit his lip and jumped around in pain, trying not to scream or make too much noise to wake her up. It wasn't fixed properly but at least it was pointed in the right direction now and he wasn't wheezing.

After sticking one of those nose strip bandages on the cut he jumped in the shower to clean off the rest of the blood and grime. That didn't feel pleasant on his wounds either but it had to be done. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for the rest of the week.

That's exactly what he planned to do. He got dressed in a clean pair of boxers and a plain cotton shirt and climbed into bed next to Mina. Hearing her sigh as he wrapped his arms around her made it all worth it.

* * *

Mina had slept for nearly two days while her body and powers recuperated. Ulysses woke up periodically to use the restroom, change his bandages and check on Mina. Then he crawled right back into bed with her. He needed just as much rest as she did, given everything they had been through since Thanksgiving.

Ulysses woke up to pressure on his chest and soft breath on his face. "Mina…?" He opened his eyes and looked up at her hovering over him.

"Lee?" she asked timidly, as if she were scared of him.

"It's me, Bokkie. I swear." He reached a hand up to tuck a stray lock of hair from her face.

She flinched and moved back slightly, "Prove it."

He could understand her hesitance, she had been kidnapped and possibly tortured by someone who could look just like him. He didn't want to think about that. "You call me Daddy."

She threw her head back and laughed. His self consciousness faded when she laughed. He was afraid that she wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. If she had been so traumatized that she was afraid of him.

She smacked his chest playfully. He winced and grunted in pain, "Easy, love."

She pulled the collar of his shirt down and saw the long row of sloppy stitches. "You're hurt."

"I'm alright. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he rolled them over so he was laying on his side facing her.

Mina reached her hand out to his skin. "Let me heal you. Oh Lee… your nose."

He kissed her palm, "I'll be fine."

She cupped his cheek and closed her eyes. He felt a sharp sting on his chest and his nose pop loudly. He grit his teeth but stayed quiet. When she was done she peeled off the bandages for him and threw them on the nightstand.

"Much better." He smiled down at her. "Seriously, how are you? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tell me what you need."

When she kissed him, he knew that she was truly alright. "I just need you."

She kissed him like she hadn't seen him in months. Touching the skin at the back of his neck and sending endorphins through his body. Warmth spread through him and it started in the center of his chest. Mina brought her leg up to wrap around him and hook his waist. Bringing him closer to her.

He pulled back but she kept kissing him. In between kisses he tried to speak, "Easy love. You're making me hard- I mean it hard- to stop, I mean."

She ignored him and pressed her chest to his. Ulysses moaned when she bit his lip and tugged on it lightly. His hand reached down to her thigh and pulled her flush to him.

When Mina moaned he opened his eyes and pulled back, "Bokkie- Mina. We should stop."

"But why?" she asked innocently.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to get his brain caught up with his mouth. "Uh… because you're not ready. Yeah?"

Ulysses didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for and he was extremely afraid he was reading her signs wrong.

"I'm ready. I want this. I want you." She licked her lips at looked at him with what he called 'fuck me eyes.'

"M-m-ina are you sure? I mean because it's alright if you're not."

Mina rolled her eyes, "Lee, you're ruining the moment. I'm ready. I love you and I know you love me too."

He sighed in relief and gave her a lopsided smile, "Really? I mean, cuz I've wanted this for so long and I got some upgrades on my arm. Did you know I can make it vibrate?"

"Stop talking." She ordered and kissed him again.

Ulysses held his breath as her hands snaked down his body towards his crotch. It had been so long for him at this point and he was feeling self conscious, forgetting that she had never done this. His body jerked in response when she wrapped her hand around him.

"Wow… it's bigger than I thought." She whispered.

He breathed a small laugh, "You've at least seen one before, yeh?"

"Well, yeah. I dated Daniel for a bit. We just didn't go all the way."

His eyes shot open, he forgot about him _._ "I'm bigger than him, right?"

"Of course. You know this is where you show me what to do." She teased.

"Show me what you did with _Doctor Daniel_." He tried to say without a tone.

Mina reached under his waist band and started kissing his neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned in his native language, " _Holy fuck."_

She was using her powers to her advantage and he wasn't prepared for it. "Wait. Wait. Wait. I'm gonna-"

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand away, causing her to open her eyes and look up at him, "Did I do it wrong?"

He was breathing quickly as he chuckled, "No, no…. Not at all. Quite the opposite, but if you keep that up I won't last."

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

He rolled on top of her and spoke between kisses, "My turn, Bokkie. Let me show you how I can make you feel good, yeh?"


	34. Chapter 34

**-PATION**

* * *

TheGrandDisciple auth note Getting ready for a cross country move. So I was not involved in this chapter. Promise to be back for the next one

Son of the Mourning- sorry for the late post. Shits been hectic for both of us. I'm travelling for work and trying to close on a house. We cant really day when the next update will be, but please dont get upset if its after the new year.

Reviews please?

* * *

"Somethings happening." Mina gasped and tried to pull away from him. She was trying to catch her breath, something inside her was building up.

Ulysses smirked from his cozy spot between her legs but didn't let hold of her thighs, "That means I'm doing it right. Lay back and let Daddy take care of you."

He pulled every trick in the book he knew on Mina. Making sure she was more than satisfied before he would take her completely. He'd never been with a virgin before, at least a real one, most women he slept with lied about it. Ulysses typically wasn't the giving lover, he was more of a sit back and receive type.

He buried his face between her thighs again and smirked as her back arched off the bed and she pulled a pillow over her face. He reached up with a free hand and pulled it away.

He paused to catch his breath and scold her, "None of that. I want to see you."

Mina grabbed a fist full of hair and shoved his head back down, causing him to chuckle. It didn't take much longer for her to squeeze her thighs together tightly and grip the sheets and his hair.

" _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God."_

He didn't stop until her breathing evened out and her grip on his hair loosened. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he moved to hover over her. "You can call me _Daddy._ "

She tried to catch her breath, "That was… wow. I've never… wow."

His face went blank for a second, "Never? Ever, ever?"

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"That _Doctor Daniel_ didn't know what the fuck he was doin' then. Never worry, Bokkie. Daddy will take good care of you." Ulysses was ecstatic that he was going to be her first in everything sexual.`

Mina breathed a soft snort of a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're never gonna give up on that Daddy thing are you?"

He started to kiss her neck, working his way down to her breasts. He spoke in between kisses, "Not. A. Chance."

She started breathing heavy again, pressing her body into his kisses. "Are we gonna do it now?" she was whispering now.

"Shh… don't think about it." He wanted to get her mind off of it before he went any further. Ulysses reached his real hand down between them, "Talk to me, love. Tell Daddy what feels good?"

Mina wanted to snap at him. How dare he think she was into dirty talk in bed. But the way those fingers were moving, she lost all anger. "Right there!"

Ulysses paid attention to her breathing and facial expressions to ensure that he was doing everything right for her. Never in his life did he think he would give a damn about someone else's needs above his own until he met Mina. He'd say he was going soft but he cock between his legs would say otherwise.

Right before she was about to climax again he lined himself up to her. Making sure to rub his tip up and down to keep her stimulated. He was so excited that he had to control his breathing and count backwards from ten a few times.

Ulysses leaned over her, pressing his body flush to hers and inhaling her soft gasps. "Put your hands on me. I want you to give me the pain. Give it all to me."

Mina didn't dare argue with him about it, she was completely inexperienced and the only thing she read was that the first time hurt. With one hand on his back and the other on his neck, she braced herself with her eyes clenched shut.

He entered her slowly and paused, "Look at me."

She did and gave him a quick kiss, "That didn't hurt at all."

He chuckled deeply, "I'm barely in, Bokkie. Just the tip."

"Oh." She started to say but was cut off by the immense pressure she felt.

Mina did as told and passed any discomfort she felt. He winced at the sharp sting he felt through her hands and stopped only when he was fully in her. "Good girl."

Her breath caught in her throat at him entering her and she mouthed, 'Big.' Making him smirk.

Ulysses started moving only after she assured him that she was alright. He shivered at their contact, a first for himself. The rhythm he chose changed whenever her body language and breathing did. When her legs tightened around him and her nails dug into his shoulders he sped up and kept his lips on her neck.

"That's right, Bokkie. Give it to me. Give it to Daddy." His voice was deep and breath hot in her ear.

Mina couldn't really think straight but she did as told. Ulysses was caught off guard at her using her powers to send her pleasure through to him. He gripped the bed so hard with his prosthetic hand that he ripped the sheets and the mattress.

" _Holy shit…"_ He cursed loudly as he lost control and went over the edge with her.

They both stayed still and quiet after the apex of their climaxes. Breathing heavy and trying to figure out what happened. Ulysses shivered again when Mina did and let out a shaky breath when she ran her fingertips down his spine. He eventually rolled over and brought her with him, tucking her into his side and trying to catch his breath.

"Did I do it right?" she asked quietly.

He snorted and rubbed his real hand down his face, "Bokkie, I just shot the biggest load of my life." She was quiet and he knew that she was feeling self conscious. He knew he had to reassure her, "You were perfect, love."

"Really? I mean you told me to give it to you. I didn't know if that was right."

"That wasn't what I was talking about exactly but… damn. Is that, I mean, was that what I made you feel? Is that what you passed to me?" he wanted to be sure that it wasn't her sending the feel good vibes she usually did when he was hurt or upset.

"Yeah, that's what you told me to do."

He pumped his fist in the air, "FUCK YEH!"

She lifted her head and looked up at him, "What?"

Ulysses kissed her deeply while giggling, "Oh you're gonna ruin me, love. Also means you can't ever fake it with me."

Mina kissed him again, running her tongue across his bottom lip and nipping it every so often. "Can we do it again?"

He let out a huff of a laugh and rolled onto his back, "Give me a while to recover, Bokkie. I ain't as young as I used to be."

She propped her chin on his chest and looked up at him with big eyes, "Yeah you are. Magneto told me."

He raised his head to look down at her, "He's a manipulative old fart with smooth words, don't listen to him."

"That's why he wanted me, to reverse his aging and heal him. Then it got really weird and he said he wanted me to heal him sexually and hands on. Anyway, he showed me-"

Ulysses temper shot through the roof, "He showed you his dick?!"

"What? No! he just talked about it. He showed me pictures of you. From before and after you met me. You're younger now than before you met me. Apparently my powers have slowly been reversing your body from the damage of age and healing you back to your prime or something." She explained.

He laid his head back down and thought about what she was saying. He'd be lying if he said he didn't notice the changes in his energy and appearance. "I… guess? Don't really pay attention to myself much anymore. And now I cant get the thought of Magneto showing you his old man balls out of my head."

Mina sat up and moved to straddle him, "Then let me take your mind off things? Show me what to do."

"Daddy." He corrected. "You have to say, 'Show me what to do, Daddy.'"

* * *

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you." Disciple called out to Frank in passing.

"Why the hell not?" His brow was quirked, "Is Lekan playing that chicken cock game again?"

Disciple shook his head and kept walking, "Nope."

That did nothing but make Frank more suspicious and curious about what was going on up there. When he rounded the corner to the hallway he heard it.

" _RIGHT THERE! I'M COMING!"_

" _WHO'S YOUR DADDY?"_

Frank's face went pale and he gagged. He couldn't believe this was finally happening, let alone happening at all. His little girl was getting rammed by his boss and there was nothing he could do.

Frank cupped his hands over his ears like a child and started running the opposite direction. " **GAHHHH!** "

He passed by Domino who was sitting on the counter in the kitchen talking to Disciple and Lekan. They all paused and watched him run past them before looking at each other.

"Warned you!" Disciple called out to him and laughed.

"Guess he just found out then." Domino smirked.

Lekan leaned against the counter and shook his head, "Man, they've been going at it all day."

"Jealous?" Domino asked and winked.

He stood up straight with a shocked look on his face, "Jealous? Me? Man, I can get the ladies."

Both of them gave him a blank stare but said nothing.

"I can!"

"Whatever you say, buddy." Disciple rolled his eyes.

"You wanna bet?" Lekan put his arms out to his side, as if beckoning him to a fight.

"Bet on what? You have nothing that I want or find valuable." Disciple crossed his arms.

Lekan threw his empty water bottle on the counter in a fit, "Man, shut up! I can get chicks. Just you watch!"

He walked away from them, heading down to the main warehouse and mumbling to himself, "Imma go get a chick right now. You watch."

Domino looked at Disciple with a knowing smirk, "Why do you keep starting shit around here?"

He shrugged, "Keeps me entertained that they are all so easy to play."

* * *

Ulysses had to pry Mina off of him after their seventh round of intimacy. "Alright… okay… I'm done."

Mina was giggling and reaching out for him with her hands that he was trying and failing to swat away. After every round they went, she healed him back to performing health and started another bout of sex.

"For reals this time!" he struggled to say through his laughter of their play wrestling. "My body is not an object!"

Mina busted out in a fit of laughter and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up!"

When she reached for him again he rolled back and off the bed, awkwardly standing up. "Bokkie, my legs are all shaky and my cock is gonna fall off if we go another round."

She gave him the same knowing smirk he usually gave her when he was thinking something dirty.

"Don't do that. Only I can do that. Besides, we need to shower and eat something. I'll die of malnutrition." He kept spitting out excuses.

She rolled her eyes, "FINE. But you know I can heal all of that."

When they finally did leave their room, he was walking like he was king shit with a huge smirk on his face and his arm around her shoulder. Mina had her arm around his middle and her head leaning on his shoulder. When they got to the kitchen Domino and Disciple greeted them with a hug and a handshake.

Domino rushed to Mina with her arms open, "I'm so happy that you're safe!"

Disciple shook Ulysses' hand with a knowing smirk, "Boss. _Heard_ you did good work."

Frank appeared from behind them and had a grim disgusted look on his face, "Don't start with that shit, Disciple."

Mina turned around and saw Frank, she immediately ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Dad!"

Disciple opened his mouth to say something smart ass but Frank had one arm around Mina, hugging her tightly and pointing a gun at Disciple with the free hand. Disciple put his hands up and gave him a shit eating grin and wiggled his brows.

"Don't ruin their moment!" Domino whispered to him and smacked him on the arm.

"I missed you, kid. I'm sorry that I wasn't there watching your six." Frank's voice was rough and gravel like.

Losing Mina that day was rough on him. He had to relive losing one of his kids again and it fucked him up. Mina would tell something was off with him, without using her powers.

"Oh Frank, it's not your fault. Stop beating yourself up, okay? I know you haven't been sleeping or eating right." She scolded him.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, blinking and looking away shyly. "Yeah, well ain't no one around here makes a decent pot roast anymore."

Mina smiled and squeezed his arm, "I'm gonna make dinner, but you need to start drinking water. Coffee and whiskey aren't a normal diet even for you."

* * *

When everyone sat down for dinner, Ulysses was playing with the little box under the table again. He was looking around the room nervously for another sniper like last time. Frank cleared his throat firmly and gave him a knowing look. He was telling him to hurry up.

"Lekan, are you wearing eyeliner?" Mina asked him randomly.

"I think they call it guy-liner." Domino teased.

Frank snorted, "Kids and their fads theses days."

Lekan fluttered his eyes dramatically, "Do you like it? I'm going for a new look."

"What look is that? Someone who didn't take no for an answer twice?" Disciple said sarcastically.

"Like that guy from the movie the Mummy. He's got sex appeal and it just adds mysteriousness to him. Keeps the ladies guessing."

Mina tilted her head, gave him a strained smile and scrunch of her nose while shaking her head, "No woman in the world thought Imhotep was sexy."

He clicked his tongue and threw his napkin down, "Not the Mummy guy, the guy dressed in black that was the secret keeper of the desert."

Domino made the same face as Mina, "Yeah… no I don't see it. Maybe if you grew a goatee or something." She shrugged awkwardly.

"Maybe if you covered your face like the guy does when he travels in the desert. That will solve your problem right quick." Frank laughed.

When Ulysses finally got the courage to pop the question, Disciple cleared his throat and stood up.

"Hey, guess what?" Disciple asked them.

"Chicken butt." Mina said out of reflex.

Ulysses growled in annoyance but said nothing.

"Dom and I are getting married." Disciple smiled and held Domino's hand up to show off the ring.

Mina's eyes went wide, "Oh shit, I was no where close. Congrats, guys!"

Everyone got up and went to hug Domino or shake Disciple's hand except Ulysses. While they were all busy talking, Frank elbowed Ulysses and scowled at him.

"I fucking told you to shit or get off the pot. Now go over there and fucking ask her!" Frank scolded quietly.

Ulysses curled his lip and shoved his plate away angrily. "No fucking point now. Fucking moment is ruined."

He got up and went to his office, leaving the happy scene in front of him that was stolen from him.


	35. Chapter 35

**GrandDisciple author note: Sorry we've both slacked on this. More so myself than Son. I had family visit from out of state and then had to do a sudden cross-country move. I'm now in New York and as you can see, am back to work on this story with Son.**

 **SOTM- I am hella pregnant. Send food.**

 ***seinfeld bass solo***

* * *

"You guys… Let me marry you." Lekan said suddenly.

Domino gave him a sideways look, "Marriages are typically between two people, Lekan. Not three."

"Not true. Polygamy is a big thing out in Utah." Mina joked.

Lekan shook his head, "Nah man, I mean let me be the one to do the ceremony. I'm ordained and everything. I was a deacon at my church back in Puerto Rico, and I've done a ton of weddings. Not only that I'm sort of a wedding planner."

Frank was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up, and his head leaned back with a beer in his hand, "How the fuck can someone be _sort_ of a wedding planner? You either are, or you aren't."

Lekan sucked his tongue in annoyance loudly, "I've done quinceaneras, bar mitzvahs, and my mom's second and third wedding."

Mina opened her mouth to ask about his mother's many weddings, but Disciple put his hand up to her, "Please. Just don't get him started on that. I've heard that story once and lost 2 hours of my life I will never get back."

Domino looked at Disciple expectantly. "Well, we were just going to go to a courthouse or something and get it done… but an actual wedding…"

The look on Disciple's face said everything. "What's wrong with a courthouse wedding? We don't need-" He was about to tell her, no, but he saw Frank's look of disapproval and him running his hand across his neck as a sign to stop. "I mean… I will marry you wherever and however, you want. If you want a big fancy wedding, then we can-"

Domino gave a high pitch shriek and clapped her hands, "Yay! Let's get to planning!"

Disciple grabbed a beer and sat on the couch with Frank while his wife to be, future daughter in law and Lekan planned the wedding. He sighed and took a long drink then put his head back on the couch.

"I do not miss this shit." Frank mused and took a drink of his beer.

Disciple rolled his head and looked at Frank with a defeated look, "Makes me miss the shooting."

"You think this is bad, wait until a week before the wedding, and they will lose their minds," Frank smirked.

"Shit."

Frank threw his head back and laughed, "Don't forget that you still haven't told Klaue that you are going to retire after this. He still thinks he's leaving it all to you two."

Disciple clenched his eyes shut and cursed again, " _SHIT._ "

Frank leaned forward and set his empty beer on the coffee table and lit a cigar, "Better get a move on it before he beats you to it and retires before you. He's already pissed you beat him to this."

Disciple's eyes shot open, and he picked up his head, "What?"

Frank gave him a knowing smirk and shook his head, "Nothin', just get a move on it."

* * *

Everyone was excited and buzzing about the news of Disciple and Domino getting married. Except for Frank who didn't give a damn either way and Ulysses who was bitter about them stealing his moment. Mina was too busy with Domino and Lekan going over wedding details and dates. Disciple just agreed to everything because he knew it would be easier that way.

Ulysses kept to his office when he wasn't with Mina. Trying to get everything sorted and business back up and running after losing Mina and the warehouse on Thanksgiving. He told her that he wanted to retire and spend the rest of his life with her but he couldn't and wouldn't leave it as it was. She understood and was too busy planning her mother's wedding to even pester him about it.

Her perkiness and excitement over Disciple and Domino's wedding just made his mood and temper even worse. He was grumpy all the time and snapping at everyone except Mina. She was more open with her affections with him since the whole kidnapping thing. She told him she loved him as often as she could and it made his day every time.

He was under an immense amount of pressure about proposing to her. With all the attention on Disciple and Domino's wedding, he felt that if he popped the question now, his proposal wouldn't be as meaningful or grand. If there was one thing that he hated it was being overshadowed by anyone.

Ulysses planned on popping the question to her on Christmas day when everyone announced that it was going to be a Christmas wedding. Well shit. What the fuck was he going to do now?

Mina was possessed by the Christmas spirit. She had Frank help her decorate the whole living area of the warehouse for the holiday, and it looked like someone from Who Ville puked in the living room. She ordered them all different ugly sweaters and made them wear them as often as possible. Ulysses wasn't going to wear it, but she had got him one that said Daddy as a joke, and he ran with it.

Frank wasn't into the whole holiday thing, but he did want it to be a time for family gathering. "Instead of the whole "I'm thankful for" bullshit let's just bitch about everything we hate. We can call it the airing of grievances."

Domino scoffed, "Like what? I'm pissed that I barely found out that I was used in a sick science project and that I had a kid this whole time?"

Frank pursed his lips and shook his head side to side in thought, "Yeah… but more like at each other. Like I'm pissed that Disciple ruined the best couch we had. Then we duke it out."

"You want me to hit you?" Disciple asked.

"More like wrestle. The holiday doesn't end unless one of you pin me to the ground." Frank grinned. "No more Christmas. We call it Festivus… for the rest of us."

Disciple finally caved in and agreed to a Christmas day wedding but only had one stipulation. "Fine, but no tinsel. Tinsel distracts me."

Lekan went around with his wedding planner clipboard while wearing a Santa Suit. Not only was he jolly but he was a pushover with the seating chart.

"You look like a Pedophile Santa with a tan," Frank told him after he had gotten yelled at for trying to sample the wedding cake frosting.

* * *

Ulysses was panicking about her Christmas present. He had given her dozens of gifts since they had met and been together but nothing for a holiday, birthday or anniversary until now. How was he going to top a shopping spree, a house, and a truck so far?

"Why do you over complicate things?" Frank asked him from the armchair in his office. Ulysses had brought him in to help him brainstorm on gift ideas.

"What you mean?"

"You always try to go over the top with shit. She's a simple girl. She doesn't like partying or anything fancy. She's made her point on that. She keeps saying that all she wants is you, not this fancy shit or money and since you're obviously too scared to propose to her-"

"I ain't scared!" Ulysses snapped and slammed his fist down on his new wooden desk.

Frank snorted and rolled his eyes, "Okay, since you're not going to propose to her _…._ Then why don't you keep it small and simple. Like a book or a scented candle."

Ulysses curled his lip and waved his hand at him in dismissal, "A scented candle?! Get out of here with that shit, Frank."

"Well, you aren't coming up with anything."

"I'm a fucking crime lord! A goddamned black arms dealer that's got a shit load of money! You want me to get her a scented candle?! I might as well move my shit out of the bedroom now and sleep on the couch in here now." Ulysses snapped.

Frank snapped right back, "Well then make her a fucking macaroni picture if you're gonna be so childish about it."

Frank stood up and stormed out of the office. Ulysses called out to him, "Wait, come back!"

"You're on your own, jackass!"

* * *

Disciple finally gathered the courage to go and talk to his boss about his plans to step down. He peeked his head into his office after he knocked on the door, "Hey boss, you got a minute?"

Ulysses' head shot up from looking at his computer, "What now?"

"If you're busy it can wait."

"Just hurry up."

Disciple closed the door behind him and stepped up to the other side of his desk, "You alright boss? You seem out of it lately."

Ulysses crossed his arms, "I'm fine. Just trying to fix shit. Now, what is it you want?"

His eyes narrowed, "You sure? Because ever since Dom and I announced our engagement you've been a dick. Mainly to me."

Ulysses shook his head and gritted his teeth, "I said I'm fine."

"I figured since you're finally get laid on the regular that you'd be less of a hard ass. You jealous or something?"

Ulysses was fuming with anger. There was nothing he hated more than someone pushing his buttons that was calling him out on something. "If I was jealous would I be paying for this whole fucking thing for you two?"

Disciple's eyes went wide, "Wait… really?"

Ulysses gave him a curt nod, "As a gift to you. My idea, of course, Bokkie doesn't know about it because she's been busy with planning and shit."

Disciple smiled and held his hand out, "Well shit, boss. Thanks! Now I can get that ice sculpture I wanted."

They shook hands and Disciple started to walk out of the room. Before he stepped out of the office, he turned around, "Oh yeah, I came in here to tell you that after Dom and I get hitched we're retiring. Just wanted to give you a heads up so you can make the proper arrangements for when we leave. Thanks again."

When he closed the door shut behind him, Ulysses was shaking in rage. His prosthetic hand gripped the glass top of his desk so hard that it shattered and everything fell. What the fuck was he going to do now?

* * *

The morning of Disciple and Domino's wedding came. Frank did not sleep so he could make sure that the base was secured. After taking every measure to ensure the safety of the base, he walked into the large room that now served as the chow hall and looked around. He jumped and grew irritated when he heard Lekan's voice over a loudspeaker.

"Hey, old man," he shouted through his headset. "Either help set stuff up or get the hell out of here!"

Frank rolled his eyes and walked out of the room while flipping off Lekan.

Lekan quietly muttered, "Got no time for that."

He looked over at a group of the men that volunteered to help decorate and glared at them. "Get your lazy fuckin' asses back to work! We only five fuckin' hours to get this shit done and we're barely halfway finished!"

The men quickly returned to moving stuff and decorating. The bigger red-haired man of the group tried to say in a low tone, "He's taking this job way too seriously. Like he's doing any of the fucking work."

Lekan shouted into his headset, "Hey, Jason! You wanna talk shit? Then you can get the fuck out, and I'll have you taken off the guest list."

The man just stared at Lekan. "Then shut up and set up the floral arrangements," Lekan ordered.

Disciple was nervous and pacing back and forth outside of the warehouse. He had lit up his third joint in an hour and a half. Frank came out and got his attention before approaching him. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod.

"You alright? You should be excited, yet you're terrified. Being nervous is natural, but you look like you're gonna have a damn anxiety attack."

Disciple exhaled some smoke. "I am afraid. Don't get me wrong; I am glad to be marrying her finally. Beyond excited."

"Then what are you so worried about?" Frank asked,

Disciple sighed. "That I'm gonna fuck up real bad and she'll leave me again."

Ulysses was about to walk into the room to ask them what the deal was with Lekan. He paused outside the door and waited to hear what Disciple had to say. Knowing that the other man was just as freaked out about marriage made him feel for the guy. Ulysses knew exactly what it was that Disciple was talking about.

They walked inside the main area still talking and not paying attention, they walked through an opened door and were immediately admonished by Lekan over the loudspeaker. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE D! YOU ARENT ALLOWED TO SEE THE WEDDING HALL YET!"

As Disciple quickly turned around and left. Lekan then shouted again. "Hold on, Boss! I need your help! Frank, you go with Disciple, and tell Mina to keep Domino the fuck away from here!"

He looked at the red-haired henchman again. "Jason, God Damn it! The Lily's do not go with the roses! You have a wife and a daughter. You should know this!" Everyone heard him mutter, "Ulysses hires nothing but virgins and idiots!"

Frank led Disciple out of the warehouse to continue talking and to get out of the warpath that was Lekan the wedding planner. "Domino loves you; she never stopped being in love with you, which is obvious by the fact that you have only been back together not even a month and acting like you've been married all along. Do as you keep saying. What you should have done the first time," Frank said and clapped his hand on Disciples' shoulder. "Now go get married you son of a bitch."

Disciple chuckled and turned to walk back into the building with Frank.

When they opened the door, their attention was caught, and they turned around when they heard a sudden, deep and raspy voice that aggressively said, "Where do you think you're going bub?"


	36. Chapter 36

**The grand disciple- I lost a lot of sleep writing my parts of the upcoming scene. Please enjoy**

 **SOTM- plot twists and cliff hangers are my specialty.**

 **Reviews? Plz?**

* * *

They both turned around and were taken aback. They both recognized the man standing three feet away with his Adamantium claws drawn out.

"Weapon X: Wolverine," Disciple muttered.

Logan glared back. "The Punisher and... Hayward," Logan replied mockingly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Frank grunted and squared his shoulders.

Logan growled and his eye twitched. "I found out that Domino is here. I also found out from little kitty, that our daughter is here. So I came to take my family home and get to know my little girl."

Disciple rolled up his sleeves and went to step forward but before he could and without seeing him move, Frank was in Logan's face. Frank moved fast for his age and that surprised him.

"You ain't doing shit. I read that file. You're literally nothing more than her blood donor. She's an adult and has already decided that I am her father these days. Something you're not and will never be." Frank was pointing his finger in his face as he spoke.

Logan let out a snarl and swiped his claws at Frank, causing Disciple to reach for his Desert Eagle. To his surprise, Frank, despite his age and physical condition, flipped backwards and threw a knife at Logan that stuck into his stomach. Logan stumbled back and pulled it out. With a growl he snapped the blade in half and stood straight up as the wound closed.

"Agile for a geezer," he growled. "I knew you would put up resistance. That's why I didn't come alone," he finished and charged at Frank.

Frank also rushed at him after putting a pair of spiked brass knuckles on both of his fists. Where he kept all these gadgets hidden, no one knew. Yet, Disciple should have known better than to think Frank wouldn't be strapped at a wedding.

Disciple rushed to help Frank when he felt something collide with his chest and force him down onto his back. He rolled backwards to his feet and had his Desert eagle drawn. It was then that Disciple realized he was standing face to face with his old nemesis who had just clotheslined him.

"Cable," he muttered in anger.

"Hayward. Should've known you'd be here," Cable replied. "This time it's nothing personal. Just doing a job."

Disciple shook his head and thumbed back the hammer of his Desert Eagle. "Oh but it is. This time, you've crashed my wedding and broken the agreement. I can't let that slide."

"Business ain't with you this time. We're here to get Neena and the healer. Apparently she is Logan's daughter," Cable responded with annoyance in his voice. He shrugged his shoulders and scratched at his five o clock shadow.

"I'm marrying Neena and the kid is old enough to make her own decisions. Neither of them are going with you metal man. Now beat it or I will finish you off this time."

Cable stared at him in disbelief before cracking his neck. "Well... too bad for you, Hayward, I'm not the only one that came with Logan," Cable said with amusement.

Disciple cocked his head and was kicked in the face. That caused him to lose grip on his Desert Eagle. He sat up and saw the familiar red suit that he hoped to never see again. Along with two 9mm pistols in his face. Disciple spit blood out of his mouth and sat up onto his knees.

"Wade," he grunted.

The man in the red suit waved at him with his right hand that was still wrapped around the pistol in it. "Hi," he greeted happily. "I know what you're thinking. 'It's about fucking time the pregnant and lazy bastards writing this finally gave Deadpool, his appearance.' Oh yea. I've been waiting patiently. Just glad I didn't have to wait for, Vegas," he finished and looked to the side as if he were looking at someone.

Disciple looked confused for a moment and then back at Deadpool. "Not exactly. I had the feeling you were going to show up though."

"Well of course. When I get told I have a chance to start some shit, I have to jump on it."

"Can't help the Punisher with both of us holding guns to you. Might as well stand down, Hayward," Cable suggested. "Just give up the kid and Neena and we can all go about our shitty day."

Disciple wiped blood from the corner of his mouth with one hand and reached up his right pant leg with the other. "Then I go down fighting, Cox," he responded as he pulled out his cattle prod/tranquilizer/gun and shoved it into Cables thigh.

A sudden high powered jolt noticeably run up and through Cable. Disciple held it there as long as he could on the highest voltage. Deadpool just stood and watched with interest. "Cox… Oh man that's hilarious! Think DSL stands for dick sucking lips?"

Just as Cable fell to the ground, Disciple jabbed the prod into Deadpool's leg. The man in red convulsed and shouted for a couple of seconds and then stood still with his hand holding his groin area. "Oohhh. I didn't know you could be so kinky Disciple. My turn."

Deadpool jumped up with a spin kick that connected to Disciples face. This time, Disciple recovered and charged at him. He tackled Deadpool and began throwing punches at his throat and face. They began to roll around with each man throwing the punches when being the one sitting on top of the other. When Deadpool reached for a knife, Disciple reached for one of the grenades in Deadpool's bandoleer. Neither man successful while punches and kicks were being thrown.

While that exchange was going on, Logan threw Frank hard into the outside wall of the warehouse and hit him in the chest with a hard knee. Franks bulletproof vest absorbed a lot of the blows but he still crumpled to his knees from the biggest hit and felt two of his ribs break upon impact. He was no match for Logan's Adamantium skeleton. When Logan leaned over him with his arm raised to strike with his claws, Frank saw a moment to capitalize.

As soon as Logan let out a battle cry, Frank punched him in the throat with one of his spiked brass knuckles. Logan began choking and gagging while Frank hit him again in the eye.

When Logan stumbled back again while cursing out loud, Frank took the moment to try and get a temporary reprieve and immobilize him for a couple of minutes. He pulled a knife from his boot and stabbed Logan in his armpit twice, his femoral artery and slice his Achilles tendon. When Logan dropped to the ground, Frank stuck the knife into the spot where Logan's neck met his shoulder.

"That'll slow you down," Frank muttered when he felt himself being grabbed and thrown by Cable. The last thing he saw was glass all over his body and the light in the guard shack go dim as he passed out.

As Disciple and Deadpool were getting their feet, Deadpool pulled one of his katanas from the holster on his back only to have Disciple grab his wrist with both hands. Eventually Deadpool kicked him backwards. Disciple now had the Katana.

"Sweet! It's been a while since I got to play Blade Runner with someone," he said and pulled out his other Katana.

As they squared off, Disciple felt as if his life force had just left his entire body and collapsed. Dead threw his hands up and shouted, "What the shit?!"

* * *

Ulysses was walking down the hallway, very frustrated. He heard voices outside and couldn't hold it in any longer. He kicked open the door and screamed, "What the fuck is going on here? Everyone steps out and is gonna be late after screaming at me for holding everything up? What gives you the fucking right?"

When he saw everything going on from Frank stabbing Logan to Disciple fighting Deadpool, his fight instinct kicked in and his arm canon powered up. He was going to blast Logan when he saw the mutant that recently incapacitated Mina, coming up on Disciple. It was Rogue. The bitch who hurt Mina. He pointed his hand canon at her to stop what she was about to do. He suddenly saw a mechanical fist coming at him. The impact knocked him back into the wall. He shook his head and was staring Cable in the eye.

"Ah, so it'll be you then," Ulysses barked.

"You seem like a decent challenge," Cable replied.

"Like a Goonie," Ulysses mocked.

Cable glared at him just as Ulysses landed a punch to his mouth with his own robotic fist. He swung again only to have Cable block his punch. He blocked just the same when Cable threw a punch of his own. Much to the frustration of both men, the exchange continued like that. Cable managed to keep halting the charge of Ulysses hand canon. Ulysses had managed to cause Cables arm to be stuck bent at the elbow. Cable bared his teeth as he jumped into the air in frustration and spun in a circle. Ulysses side stepped and punched Cable in the back of the head, driving his face into the concrete.

After Disciple collapsed, Rogue was in view putting her glove back on. "That takes care of you, Sugar. Now where's the healing bitch? I'm ready to finish her the hell off."

Deadpool looked at Rogue with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I have my reasons Deadbeat. I need that settle things with the healing bitch!"

Deadpool looked into the distance again. "Grand, Son, you guys are AWESOME," he muttered and looked back at Rogue. "Oooooh. Some mutant on mutant lesbian action then?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Deadpool scoffed. "Grand, Son, you guys SUCK!"

Deadpool had to quickly dive out of the way from a blast from Ulysses hand canon. He noticed that Cable had barely avoided it himself. "Hey! What the fuck? Watch who the hell you're pointing that fucking thing at! I'm not the fighting you, you cock!"

The explosion brought out Mina and Domino. Both of them had looks of concern and anger on their faces. That was until Domino gasped when she saw Disciple unconscious on the ground. Mina followed her and quickly kneeled down next to him with a hand on his neck while Domino held him close in her lap. Her eyes closed for a moment and then opened back up.

"Dom, he's not dead," she said with relief. She waited for Domino to let out a relieved sigh before continuing. "He had too much energy taken from him at once. Which means the bitch with the southern accent is here."

Domino looked up and asked, "You mean Rogue?"

Their attention was caught when a female voice with a southern accent spoke up. "That's right Dom. I'm here for the Jezebel next to you."

Mina glared at her. "Won't be so easy this time. I'm not vulnerable like I was last time."

"Don't care ya floozy. My boss is hurt and I will heal him." She took a fighting stance with her gloves off.

"Ready when you are. You fucking piece of white trash," Mina shouted and squared off with Rogue.

Deadpool stopped and let out a squeal. "I take it back. Grand, Son, you guys are fucking awesome! Something wonderful is happening!"

He ran off quickly and brought back a lawn chair that he sat in and watched the girls. Domino reached for Mina but she had already jumped up and charged at the other Mutant. Rogue thought she was ready for her but Mina quickly jumped and stuck her leg out, hitting her in the center of the chest.

Rogue stumbled back and tried to catch her breath. Mina had finished putting her hair up in a pony tail and took the boxers stance that Frank taught her. "Come on bitch. Put up your dick beaters, let's dance."

Rogue was quick but Mina was solid with her blocks and punches. Frank had taught her that if she was ever faced with an opponent who was faster, to let them exhaust themselves then take action. It was working because Rogue kept trying to do a punch of spiny kicks and punches that just gave away her next move.

"Looks like someone has seen way too many action movies." Mina said as she grabbed Rogue's leg then gave her a hard right hand upper cut to the groin.

"Oh shit! Rogue might be losing. I think I need to help," Deadpool put his hands to his mouth. "I've never seen a chick punch another chick in the cunt. I think this is a new kink for me."

* * *

Disciple came to and was met with a kiss from Domino. "Thank God you're alright. Mina is holding her own but Rogue keeps grabbing her."

Disciple nodded and indicated he needed Domino to lift him up. With his arm around the back of her neck, she helped him stand up. He put his finger to his lips and had her guide him to Deadpool. When close enough, he dropped down and crawled to just a few inches behind the, "Merc with a mouth."

Disciple pulled out the grenade he took off of him and carefully held it up behind Deadpool's butt. Domino kicked it as hard as she could while he shouted, "Pucker up, Wade!"

Disciple pulled the pin and Domino drug him away. Deadpool frantically tried to look behind himself when the grenade went off. The only thing left was his head that landed on the other side of the fence. Unfortunately, the explosion distracted Ulysses.

Domino shouted to Ulysses, "Look out!" Ulysses started to turn around when Cable pointed his custom riffle with grenade launcher at him.

A loud pop was heard, blood exploded from Cable's forehead and fell backwards. Ulysses and Domino turned around to see Disciple sitting on his knees and lowering his Desert Eagle. Ulysses nodded and Domino remained silent as she tried to process what happened.

Frank exited the guard shack with a pistol in his hand, only to be distracted by Mina and Rogue fighting. Rogue had forgone the fancy foot work and started trying to pin Mina and use her powers against her. Mina grabbed Rogue by her middle and ring finger on her right hand and bent it back.

Another trick that Frank taught her while they were in the holding cell for that bar fight. When those two fingers are bent back like that you can easily lead someone wherever you want them to go because it was so painful. A useful self defense tip when dealing with men who didn't leave her alone.

"You're gonna feel the pain bitch!" Rogue growled at her as she used her free hand to drive a small knife in Mina's thigh.

Mina winced in pain but didn't let her go. "Wrong. You're gonna feel it."

Mina pressed her palm to Rogue's cheek and passed the pain to her. Another trick Frank told her to use in case she was injured. Rogue screamed in pain as Mina turned up the pain she was sending her by messing with the chemical balance in her brain. The pain became too much for Rogue and her body went limp as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

* * *

Disciple finally stood up to hear a raspy voice. "You steal my woman and my daughter. The hell with lefty. I want you bub."

Disciple rolled his eyes and turned to face Logan. "Gladly. You interrupted my wedding and upset my soon to be wife. You insulted my honor, Weapon X! Let's do this."

Before they could fight, a British voice entered everyone's head. Mina dropped Rogue's limp body and clutched both hands to her head, "What the fuck?!"

Ulysses was running towards Mina but stopped and nearly fell to the ground when the voice interrupted his thoughts and immense pressure clouded his vision. He pressed one hand to his temple and the other he used to reach out towards the direction Mina was standing in. "Bokkie!"

Frank had both guns out and pointed everywhere as he struggled to keep his eyes opened as well. Logan stumbled sideways and leaned against the wall.

' _ **Stand down. Go home Logan and leave them alone. That's an order.'**_

"They always told me not to listen to the voices in my head but this is fucking nuts!" Frank yelled over the voice in his head.

' _ **Mina… it's time to come home.'**_

Mina shook her head and spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Fuck you stranger danger!"

Ulysses finally managed to find Mina and he pulled her close to him. The pressure and the voice disappeared from their heads and Logan stood up straight and walked towards Mina. All of their guns were pointed at him immediately and he stopped in his tracks.

"Look who's out numbered now, asshole." Disciple mocked him.

"I ain't leaving without my family." Logan extended his claws and crouched into a fighting stance.

Frank took a shot at his shoulder and everyone heard the sound of metal on metal. "I already told you that she ain't your kid."

Mina was confused, "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"Logan." Everyone said in unison.

Logan grinned at her, "I'm your daddy."

Ulysses snapped, "The fuck you are."

"Tell her Neena. Tell her that we're a family and-"

Frank didn't let him finish speaking. He unloaded both guns on him. Logan started to charge him with his claws out and screaming in anger. No one saw how Mina got there so fast but she stood in front of Frank and put her hand out to Logan. He skidded to a stop right in front of her with his claws still extended. Frank reached for her, worried that Logan would hurt her to prove a point.

"Sleep." Mina said as she pressed her fingertips to Logan's forehead.

The larger man dropped like a ton a bricks and his claws retracted. His eyes were closed and his breathing evened out. Everyone rushed over to her and pulled her away from the beast on the floor.

"What the fuck was that, kid?!" Frank scolded her.

"Bokkie, come here now!" Ulysses ordered her. "You still got a fucking knife in your leg."

"Logan is passed out. What did you do?" Disciple asked after he stood up from checking him.

Mina shrugged her shoulders, "Same thing I did to your arm that one time. Lee, I'm fine. I don't even feel anything. Look." She grabbed the knife and yanked it out. "That's… a lot of blood…"

Ulysses grabbed her as she started to sway. " _That's what freaks you out?_ "

Mina looked anywhere but at the bloody spot on her jeans. Her skin had healed but the stain remained. "I'm good with blood just not my own. So is this the guy they took my powers from?"

Neena nodded, "Just the healing factors from his blood. Everything else is from me."

"And me." The same voice from earlier could be heard but now vocally.

Everyone surrounded Mina and pulled their weapons out again. "We are seriously fucking up on our security game." Disciple commented.

Charles was rolling towards them in his wheel chair with a small smile playing on the corners of his lips. "Hello Mina."

She looked from him to Domino, "Seriously? This guy is the sperm donor? Like for real?"

"I didn't sleep with him!" Domino snapped.

Charles stopped a little ways from them and folded his hands in his lap. "You were created in my lab with our combined genetics."

Mina narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, tube baby. I got that part. Why the fuck are you here?"

"I've been looking for you ever since your mother took you away from me."

"You mean when she escaped? Dude you are behind on soooo much fucking child support." She flipped him off.

Charles exhaled a small huff through his nose, "We have much to discuss."

Ulysses pointed his hand cannon at him, "You ain't got shit to do with her. If you knew what was good for you-"

He stopped talking immediately and his arm bent, pointing the canon at his own head. Charles was using his powers to make him do what he wanted.

"This doesn't concern you, Klaue."

Ulysses struggled against his hold on him, still threatening him as he started to sweat. "I'm gonna find some stairs and throw you down them!"

"Leave him alone!" Mina screamed as she tried to force his arm down and use her powers somehow on him to get him to stop.

"Then come with me." Charles said and released his hold on Ulysses.

"I won't let you manipulate her like that. You were never her father. The kid is staying here." Frank pointed his gun at Charles and pulled the trigger. At the last second his arm was shifted to the right and he missed. Charles used his powers again.

Domino had enough, "She knows the truth. We all do. We read your file and she knows how you messed with everyone's heads and how you just want to use her for your own sick games."

"Well then this saves us a lot of time doesn't it? Mina, it's time to go." Charles held his hand out to her expectantly.

Mina tensed and looked from Ulysses to Frank, then to Domino. Without speaking she started walking towards Charles. They all yelled for her to stop but couldn't move due to his mental hold on them. Ulysses called to her several times but she didn't turn around.

"You don't own me. You may have made me but it was never out of love or even respect. Do you even know anything about me? About who I am as a person? No you don't, and I'm pretty fucking sure you don't even want to try." Mina was standing right in front of him now but not taking his extended hand.

Ulysses focused as hard as he could and slowly but surely started to move his left arm down. He was fighting the hold that Charles had on him and was hell bent and determined to get to Mina before something happened to her. "Bokkie- come back!"

"I know that you are just like your mother. Hard headed and stubborn. I know that like her, you have a tendency to falling in love with the wrong choice of men." Charles explained to her.

"Hey!" Disciple yelled.

Ulysses was slowly moving towards her, feeling as if he were underwater and trying to pull a ton of bricks. The closer he got to her the harder it was to fight against his powers but he didn't stop.

"What do you want, Xavier?"

"You can call me father."

"You can kiss my ass. Answer the question."

Charles chuckled and shook his head before answering, "I want you to heal me. Give me the ability to walk again."

"That all?" she said sarcastically.

"Then I want your blood. To run more experiments and with your help-"

"I'll never help you."

"With your help, cure the world of war. You are the bridge of peace the world needs to understand that humans and mutants can coexist." Charles finished explaining.

Mina crossed her arms, "Magneto was right. You're an ass trying to play god. And don't think I don't know about you trying to get inside my head. After I felt you that first time I blocked you."

Charles held his hand out again, "Come home, Mina. I will leave your friends alone."

Mina turned around to look at them. Ulysses was halfway to her and yelled at her not to go. She looked down at Charles and grabbed his extended hand. After a few seconds Charles started to convulse. He tried to pull his hand away from her but she refused to let go.

"You wanted me to heal you didn't you? This is what you wanted, Xavier." Mina said over the sounds of his grunts of pains.

Everyone slowly felt the hold that Charles had on them release. They moved forward towards the two with their weapons drawn. When Charles stopped moving she let him go finally.

"What… have… you done?" he said with labored breath.

Mina smirked at him, "Magneto told me you had a safety in place. I used it. You wanted to be healed and show the humans that we aren't so bad. So I turned you into one."

Charles looked at her with wide eyes and leaned back in his chair, "You…"

"I took your mutant gene."


	37. Chapter 37

**granddisciple author note: "The dream sequence was fun to write even though I had to look up and watch white trash entertainment on YouTube for reference**

 **sotm- disciple wrote most of this. I did the filler bits.**

 **So many cliff hangers...**

* * *

Lekan came barging in the main warehouse room, looking around at the mess of the beautiful wedding he had created. "THE FUCK HAPPENED?! RUINED! ALL OF IT IS RUINED!"

Frank rounded on him, "Where the fuck have you been?!"

"Yeah, you were all up on our shit about table settings and flowers but no where to be found when the shit went down." Disciple agreed.

"I was practicing my speech in the mirror."

Domino looked around her ruined wedding. She was wearing a bathrobe because when they came down she was starting to get dressed. "Well I guess seeing the bride before the wedding was bad luck huh?"

Disciple wrapped an arm around her, "Hey… you're not bad luck. We can still get married, I can fix this."

Mina felt bad, "Shit. I'm so sorry guys. I ruined your big day."

Frank turned his fury from Lekan to concern for Mina, "Hey kid, you didn't ruin anything. If anything you kicked ass out there. I'm proud of you."

"None of this would have happened if they weren't after me. SHIELD, Magneto, Logan and Xavier- fucking everyone. All I do is bring trouble."

Ulysses grabbed her and held her tightly, "And you're worth every bit of it. Don't let no one tell you otherwise."

"Franks right sweety. Besides, if you hadn't come here, we never would have found each other. Also you're what brought me and Hayward back together." Domino added.

Lekan pointed a finger at Cable's dead body, then pointed it to Disciple. "You! It's just like Puerto Rico all over again!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Disciple said awkwardly.

"That's the second fucking wedding I've tried to do that you fucked up because you keep starting shit!" Lekan shoved his finger in his chest.

"I only met you when I started working for Klaue. So don't even try that." Disciple waved his hand away.

"I was supposed to do my youngest sisters wedding at that church you and Cable destroyed, asshole! Now you get into that scrap today and fuck up all my hard work on this one!" Lekan shoved Disciple hard in the chest with both hands.

"I didn't know it was a wedding- or your sisters!" Disciple shoved him back. "Besides, why would I sabotage my own wedding?"

"Cuz yous a bitch. You were shitting bricks up until go time." Lekan shot back. "And you killed my date!" He pointed towards Rogue's lifeless body on the ground towards the back.

Domino did a double take, "Rogue was _your date?!"_

"I told you I can get chicks." Lekan said proudly.

"Technically it was Mina who killed her. But this explains why our security sucks." Disciple crossed his arms.

"Everyone shut the hell up. What happened to the whole Festivus spirit?" Frank said loudly.

"Shut up!" they shouted in unison.

Charles groaned in uncomfortable pain, making everyone look at him. Frank nodded to him, "So what are we gonna do with this sack of shit?"

Mina wiggled her brows at Frank, "So hear me out. I have an idea."

* * *

Ulysses had figured out the best Christmas gift to give Mina for Christmas that night. When Mina came into the bedroom for bed that night he was sitting on the bed with a box sitting on his lap. It had a big red bow on it.

"Lee, I told you that you didn't have to get me anything." Mina smiled at him.

"Yeh I did. Now come on, open it." Ulysses was unusually giddy for everything that had happened that day.

Mina lifted the lid and looked inside to find that he had cut a hole in the bottom of the box and was proudly standing at attention. She busted out laughing and snorted, "You got me a dick in a box?! That's hilarious!"

Ulysses tried to sound offended but couldn't help but laugh with her, "It's rude to laugh. You hurt me, love."

Mina pulled the box away and leaned in to kiss him, "It's the best present ever."

"Well I didn't know what else to get you. You keep going on that all you want is me. So… I thought why not put a bow around it?" He pulled her with him to lay on the bed.

"It's perfect."

"You know that isn't all I got your for Christmas right?" he smirked after they woke up the next morning.

"Hmm? Really?"

He roll off the bed and held his hand out to her, "Come on." He led her to the desk by the window where he had a map of the world spread out across it. "I promised that I was done with all of this. The job and everything. I know, I know… I haven't stopped working. I'm just trying to get things settled before I walk away. I planned to leave the whole operation to Domino and Disciple but they've got other plans so I guess I'll just leave it to Frank."

"Lee, what is this?" She asked him and looked down at the map.

"It's our future, Bokkie. My gift to you is to choose where we go from here. Anywhere in the world… except the countries where I marked with a red X. I ain't allowed there anymore. But otherwise… you can pick where spend the rest of our lives. OR if you want to keep moving around, then pick the first place you want to go. Then the next."

Mina threw her arms around his neck and squealed, "I love you! It's perfect!"

"Not as perfect as my dick in a box, but yeh." He chuckled and kissed her.

She pulled back and moved to the other side of the room. "I got you something to. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you." She placed a medium sized dark brown box on the map covered desk.

He slid his fingertips over the smooth lid before he opened it. Inside the box, resting on silk were two identical .45's. They were both silver with black grips. One had an engraving on it that said, ' _DADDY'_ and the other said ' _BOKKIE'_.

"I hope you like them. Frank helped me pick them out and stuff." She said shyly.

"Like them? Shit… I love them, Bokkie." He picked them both up and aimed them up at the ceiling safely. "They ain't too heavy, not too light. They're perfect love."

"I'm glad you like them. Now come on, we have other presents to open in the living room." She said and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Mina had gotten Frank a coffee mug that had a gun grip as the handle that said ' _World's Greatest Babysitter.'_ He got her a 9mm gun and a bunch of ammo.

Ulysses leaned over and picked up the gun from her, "Now Bokkie, I know you got those lucky shots in back at Thanksgiving. But Daddy's gonna teach you how to shoot a gun the right way."

"But I-" Mina saw Frank over his shoulder. He was shaking his head and mouthing for her to just go along with it. "Of course. Think we can go shooting later on today?"

Lekan made everyone some homemade fudge and got everyone a shirt that said ' **Lekan Wedding Planning And Catering Services'** with a website on the back.

Disciple got Ulysses and Mina a new couch to replace the one he ruined, Domino a leather jacket, Frank a Thomas Jane box set on Mina's recommendation and he gave Lekan a box with a picture in it. It was just a picture of his hand making a circle with his thumb and index finger.

Domino and Mina got each other a best friend bracelet to wear. Domino got everyone a bottle of whiskey. Ulysses gifted them all with a stack of cash because it was the only thing that he knew they would like. Frank gave everyone the middle finger and a box of ammo while he told them everything they did that pissed them off that year.

"Hey what did you guys do with that old guy in the wheel chair?" Lekan asked.

"I dropped him off at a nursing home. Said he was my poor elderly father with dementia. Totally helped when he kept shouting that he was the leader of the X-Men and he can read minds." Mina gave a maniacal laugh and rubbed her hands together.

"Don't do that. You looked like that praying mantis off of Space Ghost." Frank complained.

"Wow love, remind me not to piss you off." Ulysses gave her a wary look. He didn't know she had something that evil in her. Then again they had been going at it like rabbits.

"So guys… we decided that we are gonna try for wedding part 2 on New Years Eve." Domino announced.

"Yeah, nothing more romantic that saying I DO then firing a gun in the air while you kiss the bride as the clock hits midnight." Disciple joked.

"Dude that's redneck, even for you." Mina laughed.

"'Merica."

Ulysses sighed and rolled his eyes again. There was another opportunity gone to ask Mina to marry him. He had it all planned out with fireworks and everything and now it was ruined. Frank did feel bad about this time. He knew that Ulysses was still trying to make it special and one of a kind. He would try and have a talk with Disciple about it later.

* * *

Mina was nervous as she sat in the green room. Her heart raced when the production assistant brought her out. When she came through the door, she heard her name being called out in an excited introduction. As she walked out, she was baffled to see Lekan standing off to the side of the stage.

When she sat down, she was further unnerved when she looked up to see Disciple and Domino sitting in the crowd cheering for her. Suddenly Marius was standing in the crowd. Except for some reason, he had puffy blond hair, had glasses on and was holding a microphone. She realized that the crowd was an audience and she seemed to be on a television show.

She looked up and Marius began talking. "Alright everyone, meet Mina Hawkins. Mina, tell us why you've come here today."

As if by instinct she began talking. "Aside from finding out I am just the product of some bull-," she heard an audible bleep that threw her off but she continued, "experiment and my real mother is in the audience giving me ***BLEEP*** , I am in a bigger rut."

"And what was that?" Marius asked patiently.

"Not long ago, I had feelings for two men at one point but then my heart settled on the man I want to be with," she trailed off.

The crowd reacted, "Oooooh!"

Disciple shouted, "You have too much time on your hands!"

Marius spoke up. "Alright, calm down. Mina, can you tell us who these men are again?" Marius asked while he held the microphone with his arms folded.

Mina shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Well one is an international black arms dealer and the other is a mutant who works for the X-Men."

"Bad girl! Naughty, naughty!" Domino shouted.

"That is an incredibly difficult situation. However, we have brought one of those men here today. Please welcome, Piotr Rasputin!" Marius shouted and pointed towards the backstage area.

Piotr than came out from the back and sat down next to her. Disciple and Domino were booing him loudly. Mina moved one chair over. Piotr looked at her slightly hurt. She looked at the floor while he held his arms out for a hug.

"What is the matter, Little One? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

She slowly looked up at him at the same time being careful to avoid eye contact. "Piotr, I know you still have strong feelings for me but you know that I do not feel the same. I really wish you would stop trying to make this happen. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same, but this really can't go further than friendship."

Piotr sat up, taken aback as she continued. "I know we kissed that one night and you thought that meant something, but you're wrong. Aside from a couple of texts, you only contacted me once after that night because you were hurt. Then you took off and I didn't hear from you. During that time, I realized that I was in love with someone else."

Piotr stood up and put his hands together pleadingly. "What must I do, Mina? Please tell me. I will do anything. Please don't tell me it is over like that. Whatever I need to do to have a fair chance. Please?"

She shook her head. "I am sure, I never felt that way about you. I am in love with Ulysses."

Domino was heard shouting, "DAMN!"

"Give it up shiny ass!" Disciple shouted.

Marius suddenly spoke up. "Speaking of which, he has been listening this entire time so, let's bring out, Ulysses Klaue!"

When Ulysses stormed out from the back room on the other side, Disciple and Domino began cheering for him. Immediately, Ulysses shoved Piotr away from Mina. Knocking him into a chair the fell backward and he rolled off the back of the stage. Disciple and Domino cheered even louder. Suddenly Frank and Lekan were standing between the three of them wearing black security shirts.

Marius spoke up once again. "Have a seat, Ulysses." He waited for Ulysses to sit down. Frank and Lekan staying between the two men. "So your are Mina's boyfriend correct?"

Ulysses glared at Marius. "That's right! She's my Bokkie! That metal ***BLEEP*** , better stay away from her before I * **BLEEP*** recycle him and turn him into my new toilet!" he shouted.

Mina still couldn't figure why she was hearing a censor bleep whenever anyone was swearing. Once again, Disciple and Domino shouted, "Oohhh!"

"Recycle his ass Ulysses!" Disciple shouted.

"Let him explain himself first!" Domino shouted in response.

"You don't know how to treat her, Klaue! She would better with a gentleman like me!" Piotr shouted.

"She is in love with me and I am in love with her! Move on metal ***BLEEP*** "

"Prove she's in love with you then. You wannabe Wakandan ***BLEEP*** ," Piotr challenged.

"Gentlemen!" Marius shouted into the microphone to get their attention. "I actually I believe Mina has something to tell you," Marius mentioned and Disciple and Domino gasped.

Ulysses and Piotr stared at her intently. She turned to Ulysses with her back to Piotr and took a deep, shaky breath. "I know it's sudden and we weren't planning on it but I'm... I'm pregnant," she revealed.

Ulysses eyes went wide and Piotr's mouth dropped open. The crowd gasped.

Suddenly everyone heard, "You rapist, son of a ***BLEEP*** " and Piotr punched Ulysses in the jaw.

Ulysses turned back around and hit him back with his robotic arm. Disciple and Domino stood and cheered in the audience. They took each other to the floor brawling before Frank and Lekan managed to pull them apart again. Frank threw Ulysses to the floor by the chairs.

"You ***BLEEP***! You ***BLEEP*** raped her! Didn't you?!" Piotr screamed.

"I maybe scum but I am not piece of ***BLEEP*** like you and your organization you rat, ***BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP**BLEEP*** "

"Well there is one more guest everyone," Marius revealed.

"What?" Everyone including Disciple and Domino shouted.

"Come see your daughter and meet the father of your grandchild!" Marius excitedly shouted.

Suddenly, Professor Charles Xavier rolled out from the back and smiled wide at Mina. "Hello, daughter!"

Mina suddenly sat up, waking from the craziest dream she ever had and looked around the dark room. Her stomach than gurgled and constricted at the same time. She felt the sensation travel upward and quickly jumped up on the bed. As she ran off the bed, she stepped on Ulysses. She ignored hearing his grunt of pain because it didn't matter at that moment. She threw open the bathroom door, held her hair back and repeatedly threw up in the toilet.

"Dude… what the fuck?" she groaned before she puked again.


	38. Chapter 38

**TheGrandDisciple author note: I pitched some ideas and gave some observations, but seeing how the rest is out of my league, I let the expert write this chapter**.

 **SOTM- if you're on my Facebook you'll find a lot of these are first hand experiences. Send food.**

 **You know... reviews make us write faster and we do take direction based off a lot of your comments.**

* * *

Mina has washed her face and thoroughly cleansed her mouth after puking. She was sitting on the ledge of the tub with her elbows on her knees and her head between her legs.

"Bokkie? What's wrong?" Ulysses asked from the doorway. He was still sleepy, his hair was messy and he could barely hold one eye open from the bright light in the bathroom.

"Trying to will away the nausea." She moaned.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. Daddy will take care of you." He helped her stand up and led her to the bed.

Ulysses tucked her in and walked out of the room for a new minutes. When he came back he had a small trash can and a few bottles of water. "Here, take some of these and drink a lot of water. Maybe you drank too much last night? Shit, I know I did."

She took the ibuprofen and the water and chugged it quickly. She didn't realize how dry her mouth was until she drank it. "Ugh… you're too good to me."

"It's still early, let's get some more sleep. Yeh? You want to pass me the pain or pukiness?" he offered and held his hand out to her.

"No, no. I'll be alright. Can you just rub my back until I fall back asleep?" she asked him as she cuddled back up to him.

He fell asleep before her, which was typical but she never minded. She couldn't sleep because that dream she had was so vivid. There was no way she could be pregnant. Right? It's not like they had unprotected- holy shit she was pregnant. She tried to calm her heart rate and her nerves. Trying to get herself to think logically about things. The chances that she was pregnant were slim to none since both of them were technically over 40 years old.

That factor only applied to normal human being who weren't immortal mutants who de-aged their partner, didn't it? How could she be so stupid to not think about using a condom or getting on the pill? Hell, even though she didn't go all the way with Daniel, she still asked him to get tested and wear a finger condom. Thinking back on that, God she was a fucking nerd.

Nothing was certain. This wasn't the first time she puked, and he did have a point, they all drank a lot after the whole wedding crashing thing down stairs. Maybe she finally hit that age or point in her life where her body was like, fuck you I'm not healing you this time you lush.

Come on, think Mina! You were a nurse, for Christ's sake. What other symptoms have you had? Bloating? Tender breasts? Moodiness? Have you even been paying attention? This whole dream could just be from eating like shit and drinking that questionably close to expiration date tequila with Lekan. You did chase the worm. It's known to give some people weird ass dreams. It was just a dream. Doesn't mean shit.

* * *

Ulysses was in his office when Mina came in after knocking. "Yes, Love?"

She bit her lip and wrung her hands awkwardly, "I came to ask you something."

He closed the laptop and turned his chair to her and pat his thigh, "Come here."

She took a seat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell Daddy what you want. You know I'll get you anything. Just name it."

"Can we… go out for dinner?" she asked shyly.

He laughed, "Of course. Where do you want to go? You want Italian? I can fly us to Italy and take you on one of those little boat rides."

"What? No. I want chicken wings. I _**need**_ chicken wings." She cupped his cheeks and made him look her in the eye to get her point across.

He gave her a weird look, "Like fried chicken?"

"Noooo. The ones you get in a sleazy run down sports bar that are covered in hot sauce and ranch. Please tell me you can take me to a place like that. I'll do anything." She was begging at this point.

" _Anything?_ he was smirking and letting his hands trail up her thigh.

"So yes to chicken wings?" She asked innocently.

His brows were arched and he was still giving her a weird look. He was unsure if she was joking or not. "Oh…kay…"

She squealed in happiness, kissed him on the lips and jumped up to run out of the office. "You're the best! I'll grab the keys and meet you at the truck! Love you!"

"What the hell?" he asked himself out loud. "So that wasnt foreplay?"

* * *

That wasn't the first thing she had done that caught him off guard. One night she walked out into the living room while he was having a night cap before bed. Lekan was there as well, telling Ulysses a joke he had heard from one of the guys who worked in the docks. It was late but as long as he didn't do it consistently, she didn't yell at him for it.

"Bokkie, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" he asked her as she walked in. He set his glass of whiskey down and stood up to meet her.

"I'm feeling snackish." She said and patted her stomach while looking towards the kitchen.

That wasn't too out of the normal for her. "You want me to make you some popcorn and put on a movie?"

She shook her head, "Nah. I'm craving Sour Skittles and Hot Chocolate."

His head tilted as he did a double take, "Like… together?"

"Yes."

"At the same time?"

"Yeah. What's weird about that? One is a beverage and one is a candy." She shrugged.

He loved her for her randomness but some things she did just caught him off guard sometimes. "Alright, well I can have one of the guys pick some up tomorrow."

She gave him an angry look, "Tomorrow? But I want it now."

That was the first time she fought him back on something he said. Not necessarily a fight, but her easy going nature was gone. "It's the middle of the night, love."

"Don't worry about bothering them then." She said and shrugged while turning back towards their room.

When she was gone Ulysses turned to Lekan and gave him a questioning look. "What the fuck was that about?"

Lekan put his hands up and shrugged innocently, "Hell if I know, Boss."

Mina walked back out a few minutes later with her shoes on and wearing a hoodie. He watched her in shock as she grabbed the keys that were hanging off the hook on the wall.

"Where the fuck you going?" he jumped up from his seat again and rushed to her.

"To go get Sour Skittles and Hot Chocolate." She said with a tone that meant, 'obviously, we just talked about this.'

"Bokkie, it's two thirty in the morning." He said as if that should stop her.

"Then don't wait up for me."

"It's the middle of the night!" he reiterated.

"So? I bet I can find a gas station or something nearby. I'll be gone for like twenty minutes tops. No biggie." She kept walking towards the door.

" _Seriously?!"_

"What? Do you want me to get you something while I'm out?"

Ulysses was about to blow up at the audacity of her words and actions. Lekan saw it and before it could escalate he jumped up and called out to her. "Hey Mina! I got what you need! Come on, let's go to my room."

"WHAT?!" Ulysses spun around and directed his anger towards him.

"I got some candy and stuff in my room. I think I got some sour skittles, and I know my Nana sent me some Abuelita Hot Chocolate for Christmas." Lekan started walking towards his room and she followed him.

"For real?"

"Yeah, come on." He held the door open for her.

She walked in and saw the shelves and desk full of snacks. "Dude, you've been holding out on me!"

"How you think my ass got this fat? Take what you want and let's binge watch that British Baking show."

"You're my best fucking friend right now." She said.

That was the last thing that Ulysses heard before the door closed to his room. Frank came out from the other hallway holding a gun.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked and looked around the room for an enemy.

"Frank, I want Lekan on overnight shifts starting at 10pm tonight. Then I want you to hide alarm clocks in his room that go off every five minutes." Ulysses growled while still staring at the closed door.

Frank tucked his gun in the back of his pants, "The fuck for?"

"For making me look bad!"

* * *

For the next few weeks Mina was a nervous wreck on the inside. Her inner studious persona kicked in and she started a diary of all the possible symptoms and weird dreams that she was having. She kept the diary a secret from everyone, especially Ulysses. She didn't want to be jumping the gun on things and getting him worked over this when it could turn out to be nothing. There were enough things going on at the moment with the second wedding planning and he was neck deep in deals.

 _Dear Diary, who fucking uses Dear Diary anymore? What am I, 12?_

She crossed the first line out.

 _Medical log week 1 - Weird Jerry Springer, "you are the father" dream. Nausea and puking.  
Medical log week 2 – Can't stand the smell of his cigars anymore. The wine dipped ones okay but the Cubans have go to go. Another weird dream kinda like that Ally McBeal baby dancing but it had the same beard as Lee.  
Medical log week 3 – I can cook food but eating it is a whole other situation. I'm just not hungry anymore. Feeling bloated but have tiny weight loss. Possibly due to increased water and decreased alcohol consumption. Frank's on to me.  
Medical log week 4 – Feeling lethargic and tired all the time. Didn't know what heartburn felt like until I googled it. I've been popping tums like tic tacs. Ranch tastes good with everything. I'm a monster._

 _Could any or all of these symptoms be related to me taking Rogue and Xavier's powers? Is this my body trying to cope with it all? I only want to eat meat. No veggies and no sweets. The saltier the better. What I'm really craving is this small time pizza place from back home called Simple Simon's. The chicken bacon ranch pizza is to die for. Pregnancy cravings or homesick?_

 _Aunt Flo hasn't been around in awhile. Concern level? Hella. (If metric shit ton can be used as a form of measurement by Frank then I can use Hella.) The logical part of me that was a nurse says, 'Menstrual Cycles are affected by levels of stress and surrounding environment.' The illogical part of me says, 'Run bitch, run.'_

 _What do I do now? I can't tell Lee that I need to go to a doctor. I'm a walking hospital when it comes to medical care. All it's going to do is raise a bunch of alarms and he's going to overreact like he always does. I need to get my hands on a pregnancy test but it's not like I can go anywhere by myself. That worked out so well last time. Frank wouldn't want to hear anything about my girly parts and Lekan can't keep a secret. Disciple wouldn't stop throwing out inside jokes until someone caught on._

 _I NEED DOMINO._

* * *

Mina thought she was going insane. She kept hearing things like people talking but they claimed they didn't say anything. One morning she was walking to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and found that they had run out of hazelnut creamer.

"Who the fuck used it all?!" she whined loudly.

"I ordered some more, it'll be here tomorrow." Disciple said and sipped his own coffee.

"Tomorrow?! I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Just use some of the vanilla one or the café mocha." He suggested.

She poured her fresh cup of coffee down the drain and shook her head, "I can't drink it unless it's with hazelnut."

She started to walk away and could have sworn she heard him call her a bitch. So she turned about face while passing him and decked him in the jaw.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!" he cupped one hand to his jaw and the other he tried not to spill his coffee and burn himself.

"That's for calling me a bitch!" she pointed an angry finger at him.

Everyone came out from their office to see what was going on. Ulysses ran out of his office and pulled her away from Disciple. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"He called me a bitch!"

Ulysses pushed her aside and stood up tall, "You talking shit to my girl?"

"I didn't say anything!" Disciple put his cup down and put his hands up.

Ulysses pushed him hard in his chest, "Now you're calling her a liar?"

"I literally didn't say ANYTHING." He defended.

Frank got in between them to separate them, "Everyone calm the hell down. What happened?"

Disciple pointed a finger at Mina. "She randomly hit me after she threw a bitch fit about the creamer."

Ulysses swung at him but missed because Frank was holding him back, "You just called her a bitch!"

Domino looked at them all with narrowed eyes and slowly turned her head to look at Mina. She crooked a finger at her, telling her to come here. "Alright. Talk to me. You've been in a mood for weeks now."

"Nuh uh." Mina said as she sat on the couch next to her.

Lekan was holding Disciple back and Frank was holding Ulysses back. Everyone was yelling at each other and ignoring the women.

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter, Mina." Domino gave her the mom look.

Mina bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at the arguing men. Then she turned back to Domino and whispered, "Dom… I think I'm pregnant."

Domino blinked a few times with a blank face before giving her a huge smile. "I'm gonna be a-"

Mina's hand flew out and covered her mouth, " _Shut the fuck up!"_ She hissed. "I don't know for sure and can't fucking sneak away because I'm dating Mr. Overprotective."

Domino pried her hand off her mouth, "Well what are you going to do? Hide it until you go into labor? Mina, you need to know for sure and you need to see a doctor if you are."

"You don't think I know that?! I was a fucking nurse! I just- I don't know what to do!" Mina put her face in her hands.

Domino got up and grabbed Mina by the wrist, "Come on." She pulled her across the room and grabbed the keys off the hook.

"Where are we going?"

"To go get you a pee stick."

"But Lee will-"

"Not know we're gone because they're too full of themselves. Mina, we're touching each other. Our luck is working right now. So get in the damn truck."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Domino pulled into a grocery store parking lot and threw a jacket on, making sure the hood covered her face. She wasn't wearing her civilian make up and didn't want to bring too much attention to them.

"Relax, kid. You're with me. I'm your babysitter remember? That's what I was hired for." Domino told her when she noticed that Mina was looking around.

"Fine. Fine. Let's just hurry up."

When they got to the feminine care aisle Mina was overwhelmed and Domino was getting impatient. "You were the one who told me to hurry up."

Mina did her little ancy dance, "I know…. But they're so many choices. Pink… blue.. digital… I think that one on the bottom is a sundial. Which one do I pick?"

Domino knew she was freaking out, "Why not one of each? I head that sometimes they can have false positives. Or was it negatives? I can't remember which it was. But I mean, I know you're gonna freak out unless you get a definitive answer. And since you can't see a doctor, our definitive answer is taking more than one test."

"Dom, they're like Hella expensive. That one is like thirty euros!" Mina pointed to the digital one.

Dom rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Mina on the arm, "Bitch, you forget your boyfriend is rich? Get the damn tests so we can leave. There's a guy over there who's been staring at us. I'm pretty sure he's waiting to see if we grab the lube or condoms. Fucking perv."

They took their purchases and Domino grabbed her and bee lined it to the bathrooms by customer service. She pushed her into the bigger stall and locked the door behind them. Mina's eyes went wide and she started to panic.

"NOW?!"

"Yes now. You can't chance him seeing these tests back at base can you?" Domino began opening one of the boxes and started to unfold the little book of directions. "It's not like he would know what this meant if he saw one. He'd probably think it was a knife or a tampon or something."

"I can't believe we're doing this in a grocery store bathroom…" Mina groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Better than in a Walmart bathroom in South Phoenix… don't ask. Alright, hold this but don't pee on it yet. It says for best results to use a cup. I'm gonna go find one. Especially since you're taking more than one test." Domino shoved the box towards her and walked out of the stall.

When she came back she had two little clear plastic ups and gave them both to Mina. "Here, in case you miss the first time."

Mina took them with shaky hands, "Dom, I can't do this."

"You can and you will." Domino put her hands on her hips.

"But what if…"

"What if you're pregnant? Then I'm gonna be here the whole way. I was a shitty mom for no being there for you, but I am not gonna miss my grandbaby growing up. Besides, it'll be a fun learning thing for both of us." Domino smiled and shrugged playfully.

Mina bit her lip and looked a the little stick in her hands, "And if I'm not?"

Domino pulled her in for a hug, "Then that means you have time to plan this out better. And a last chance to get the hell away from Ulysses Klaue."

" **DOM!** "

"Joking! Here, each pack has two in it. How about we do them both at the same time. That way you aren't alone. Then we sit here eating these hot Cheetos I bought you until the timer is up." Domino grabbed a handful of rests and walked to the stall next to Mina.

Mina locked the stall behind her and stared at the toilet like it was going to eat her. "Alright. Let's do this."

After it was all done they had all their tests lined up on the floor of the bathroom on a bunch of paper towels. They were separated by the empty boxes so they knew who's were whose. Just like Domino said, they sat there across from them and were eating the snacks she bought.

"This really isn't the most sanitary thing we could be doing right now." Mina said before shoving a handful of Hot Cheetos in her mouth.

"Would you believe me if I told you this wasn't the lowest thing I've done in my life?"

"Does this go back to the Walmart in South Phoenix?"

The timer on Domino's phone went off and they both jumped. They looked at each other and crawled on their hands and feet to the tests. Both of them looking for different things on each test.

"Is this one supposed to be the equal sign or the plus sign?" Mina asked and pointed to one of them. "Either way I think my math is fucked up."

"If there's more than one line it's positive. Unless it's that digital one on the end." Domino waved her hand.

Once she knew what to look for she took a deep breath and looked at her tests.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Grand Disciple Author note: This was an insanely time consuming scene to write. You best enjoy the hard work**.

 **SOTM- *Ya'll ready for this song from Space Jam starts***

 **Reviews. We needs them. The precious. Its 2:30 in the morning Texas time and 3:30 am New York time. For the love of Stan Lee give us some reviews. *SOTM gross sobbing* its the hormones.**

* * *

"What in tarnation…" Mina whispered. It was the first word that could come to mind as she saw the little plus sign on the first test.

Domino gave her a weird look, "Calm down pilgrim."

She threw it down and moved to the next test. It was positive. So was the test after that one.

"Fuck."

Another one.

"Fuck."

Another one.

"Fuck."

Another one.

"Fuck."

Domino tried not to laugh, "Well, you got your answer. Congrats, Mama."

Mina looked over to Domino's row of tests. "It can't be. Frank was right, our luck thing finally wore off. Too much of a good thing or whatever. All your shit is positive too. That means all the tests are defective."

She shook her head, "Nah, I know I'm pregnant. Denial does not become you, Mina."

Her jaw dropped, "You _knew_ you were pregnant?! Why the fuck did you take the tests then?"

Domino shrugged, "I was the control for this little experiment. I had a feeling a few weeks back and had an old test left over that I took."

Mina grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "How are you not freaking the fuck out?"

"I've always wanted kids, and I always wanted them with Hayward. We're about to be married and starting on the next part of our lives. Besides, I've been around long enough where shit doesn't really surprise me anymore." Domino pulled Mina's hands from her shoulders and held them in hers.

"What the fuck do I do? I can't…" Mina suddenly scrambled towards the toilet and started puking.

Domino knelt beside her and moved her hair away from her face while she rubbed her back, "It's gonna be alright."

" _ **HURGH.**_ _"_ Mina heaved again.

"Besides, I read somewhere that morning sickness means it's most likely to be a girl."

" _ **HURGH.**_ _"_

"Something about the THC levels."

"You mean HCG." Mina corrected in between heaving. "THC is pot."

Domino laughed, "My bad. Hey, wanna bet that Klaue is gonna pass out when he finds out?"

" _ **HURGH.**_ _"_

* * *

After they left the bathroom Domino made some more purchases at the store. Some prenatal vitamins and some foods that would be easy on Mina's stomach. Mina was pale and shaking on the ride home. She was dreading of the conversation to come with Ulysses.

What if he didn't want kids? She wasn't going to give them up or terminate. Would that mean they would break up and she would raise it on her own? She still had Frank, right? He would be there for her no matter what. At least that's what he always told her. Domino said she would be there for support as well, but Mina knew that she had her own family to deal with.

How the hell was she going to tell him? Maybe she should have bought a card while she was at the store. 'Surprise! You're gonna be a dad!' That would have been too cheesy. She wanted to look through her phone for the answers but not even Pinterest could save her right now. She didn't know what to do with Ulysses but it had to be soon, because she needed to get to a doctor.

When they returned she didn't tell him. Neither did she tell him the week following. She didn't have the nerves to say anything about it. She didn't know how to say it or to bring it up in conversation. 'Hey Lee, how was work? Do you like kids?' It sounded stupid in her head and she was sure it was gonna sound even worse out loud.

Ulysses knew something was wrong with Mina because she was distant from him. More so than her little mood swings. He would try to hold her, but whenever he wrapped his arms around her she would push him away and make an excuse about forgetting something. At night she would stay on her side of the bed curled up in a ball. There was no more shower time fun. She didn't even let him see her naked anymore.

He was worried that she didn't love him anymore. That she was trying to let him down easy because she wanted to break up with him. He started to panic, was it because he was still working and didn't retire like he said he would? Was it because she knew he was going to propose and fucked up twice? Lekan mentioned that wedding planning always got the bridesmaids jealous.

One thing for certain was, he was losing her and he had to do something about it. Fast.

* * *

Mina knocked on the door to the room her mother and soon to be stepfather shared. When she heard Domino's voice shout to come in, she opened the door and stepped into the very warm room. She coughed awkwardly and looked at the floor when she saw that Disciple was wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and that Domino was wearing a bathrobe. Mina walked to the middle of the room and Domino handed her a cup of Rooibos Tea with a wink. She hoped she didn't interrupt something intimate.

"It'll help settle your stomach and give some benefits to the going ons in there."

Mina gave her a quick glare and took a sip of the tea. She was thrown off by their room not having it's usual smell of marijuana and not a Scotch bottle was in site. She was brought out of her observation when Disciple finally spoke.

"What can we do you for, Mina?" he asked with a smile.

She took a deep breath. "I don't want a full repeat of what happened when I couldn't heal that girl a while back. I haven't seen you but I want to tell you, I'm sorry I punched you last week and got you into an argument with Lee. I know you didn't say anything."

Disciple grinned. "Thank you, Mina. I'm sorry too."

She looked at him baffled. "For what?"

"He hasn't been avoiding you, sweetheart," Domino answered for him. "It's not like when he quit."

"Then why haven't I seen you around?" Mina asked.

Disciple chuckled. "Because your wonderful... _Daddy_ ," he said teasingly with a raise of his eyebrows, "Put me on the overnight shift with Lekan over that argument. On top of my regular duties. Unlike Lekan, I only got to do it for two weeks. Haven't had time to see anyone."

Every emotion ran through Mina at that moment, from anger to guilt and began to cry. She quickly hugged him and he patted her back awkwardly while she cried. He glanced at Domino very confused. Playing dumb, she threw her hands up and shrugged.

He gave Mina another moment or two before pulling away from her, still holding her shoulders and Domino handed her a tissue. She dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose before looking at him. She looked him in the eye when he said her name again.

"Mina, is everything alr..." he was cut off when their eyes locked. It was as if a memory came from both of them and played together in his mind from two perspectives put together like a movie.

* * *

He was in Puerto Rico on a mission to assassinate a slave trader who was hiding there named, Zachery Ball. He was known for abducting mutants and selling them like slaves for their powers or forcefully taking them to the Project X facility. At the time, Zachery Ball had abducted a girl from her grandmother's house and was forcefully keeping her confined.

She was a mutant that could let out high frequency screams that could collapse a building if so chose or make someone's brain explode in their head. He needed help and unfortunately for him, Wade Wilson was the only other merc available to help him out. This was after he and Domino had broken up and no one knew where Frank Castle was.

They were on a rooftop down the road from a church and across the street from a tavern where the target like to frequent. Disciple was setting a sniper riffle while Wade looked down with the binoculars.

"Holy shit. That one has a nice rack. Oh, what I wouldn't give-," he began but was cut off by Disciple.

"Deadpool! Jesus Christ can you for once, stay fucking focused?"

Wade sighed through his red mask and let out a grunt of frustration. "Yes, Disciple. I already saw that he has six guys outside the tavern and three more in there with him. Now can I go back to looking for hot Puerto Rican chicks to fuck?" he asked shook his head in annoyance.

He then looked off to the side intently. "Seriously guys. Yea, Grand, Son, look, I appreciate that you brought me back for this sequence but can you have him chill just a damn bit?"

"Who the hell are you talking to now?" Disciple said without looking up.

"Duh," Wade replied. "It's the people writing this. Oh, Grand, Son... I'm calling them GrandSon from now own. To piss them off and fuck with people. Grandson, I know that I'll be back in another story, please don't make him this annoying and demanding."

Disciple rolled his eyes. "Talk to your imaginary friends later, Deadpool."

"You're the imaginary one. Fucking cock!" Deadpool muttered.

"Whatever. Get ready for shit to go down," Disciple instructed.

"Ah finally. The fun stuff is about to begin," Wade said almost orgasmic like and clapped his hands together.

Just as Disciple was kneeling down to the sniper riffle, he heard a female voice scream, "Help! Let me the fuck go! HELP!"

They both stood up and Wade pointed upward with his finger. "Damsel in distress! You take care of this! I gotta go help her," he announced and took off in the direction of the scream.

Disciple threw his head back and shouted, "Fuck me," and followed the horny, merc with a mouth. Wade had left him no time to assess the situation or think to grab anything else.

* * *

Mina was leaving the school where she taught children with learning disabilities. It was three buildings down from the large church. When she turned the corner to walk to her favorite restaurant, a large hand covered her mouth and pulled her backwards. Another man with dark hair and a strange visor over his eyes appeared. She began to kick at the man with visor. The arm around her mouth began to tighten in a way that felt mechanical and she stopped when it started to hurt.

She thought to herself, this is it- this is how I die. In an alley by two Star Trek cosplayers who are going to rape her as a last ditch effort to lose their virginity. She should have listened to her coworker and got a can of mace at that truck stop.

Mina felt hot breath on her ear and a scratchy stubble on her neck, "Cut that shit out if you know what's good for ya."

"Mmmmfrrrr." She muffled into his hand covering her mouth.

"I think she called you a mother fucker." The other man smirked.

"Oh got me a sweet talker then, eh?" He shoved her forward towards the van parked down the alley. "Get in the van."

Disciple came up the road and saw two familiar people. One of them was Scott Summers aka Cyclops and the other was a now former friend who recently betrayed him. "Cable," he muttered through gritted teeth.

Suddenly Cable turned around and immediately pointed his riffle at Disciple. Disciple quickly dove behind a van and drew his Desert Eagle from the holster in his trench coat. Remembering Cable was telepathic, he started telling himself that Frank Castle was on the roof behind Cable with a sniper riffle pointed at him. When he saw Cable quickly turn around, he fired a shot before Cable could know it was coming. The bullet hit Cable in the back of the shoulder.

He came out from behind the van and charged at his nemesis. Cable was distracted when Wade jumped out of nowhere shouting, "Cable, Mable! Nothing personal," as he kicked the cyborg in the face and into a wall, causing him to drop his rifle.

Wade stood in front of Cable and said, "Well, unless you're Brolin. Grand wanted Ron's likeness but lost that decision to this stories original writer . He really hates the Goonies. So in a way, it is personal. But not for me. I'm just working."

Cable cocked his head sideways, not understanding what he was talking about when Wade sliced his human arm with a Katana. Cable grabbed him with his robotic arm and slammed him face first into the wall. It was followed by an optic blast from Scott that sent Deadpool flying into a parked truck. Smashing in the passenger and rear passenger doors. Disciple took that moment to rush in.

He hit Scott in the back of the head with the barrel of his Desert Eagle and kicked Cable in the mouth causing the back of his head to slam into the wall behind him. Cable glared upward and stood up.

"This isn't your concern, _Hayward_. We're just picking up a student who doesn't want to go back."

Disciple held his ground. "That is my concern, _Nathan_! If she doesn't want to go back, then I won't let you make her. Let her go and go tell your X-Force friends and my leftovers whatever bullshit you're gonna spill."

Cable gritted his teeth and threw a punch with his robotic arm. Disciple rolled out of the way and Wade kicked him in the back of the head. Disciple took the moment to fire two shots at Cable. One ricocheted off of his robotic arm and the other grazed his cheek. Disciple felt something slam against his back. Knocking him on to his knees. He looked back to see Scott coming at him with another forearm.

He kicked Scott in the chest and to the ground. When Cable got up, Deadpool cut him across the face with a knife. Scott grabbed the side of his visor to slide it back to release a blast. Disciple shot him in the arm, he was using. Scott screamed in pain at the same moment Cable tackled Disciple with a knife to his throat with his human hand. They struggled for the knife until Deadpool stabbed Cable in the thigh from behind with another knife.

Cable crashed into Scott as he writhed in pain. He reached back to pull the blade out but Deadpool had snapped off the handle. Disciple stood on Scott's throat and shouted, "Where the fuck is the girl?"

Scott groaned in pain as he answered, "In the black van with the ramp. The Professor has her."

* * *

When Mina was thrown into the van the door slid shut behind her. "No… no. No. No. I've seen enough unsolved mysteries to know this is where Robert Stack starts narrating."

She tried to open the sliding door but there was no handle on the inside. She froze when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello Mina."

"Fuuuuuck me." She breathed and jumped when she saw the bald man in the wheel chair blocking the back doors. "Is this some sick tv show? I refuse to be part of your How to Catch a Predator games."

"I've been looking for you for a long time. My name is Charles Xavier and I am your father." He smiled at her.

She got angry, "Darth Vader did it better. You can eat a shit and die."

"I created you. In my lab, to heal the world and myself-" he was interrupted by the commotion outside of the van. "Hurry. We don't have time." He reached his hand out to her and wheeled his chair forward.

Mina backed herself against the opposite wall that divided the front of the van. "Fuck you, full sized crippled Vern Troyer!"

He put two fingertips to his temple and gave her a serious look.

"Trix are for kids, Grandpa. Even Jedi ones-" Her mouth hung open when she locked eyes with him.

He was trying to take over her mind and will power to do what he wanted. She started to fight back when her hand lifted on his command. They struggled in a mental battle of strengths until the van suddenly rocked by the force of something or someone hitting it.

She scrambled towards the sliding door again and started pounding on it, "HELP! HELP! THIS BEN KINGSLEY WANNA BE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Mina, stop with the immature movie references!" He scolded and moved his chair closer to her.

"It's an unhealthy coping mechanism!" she spat.

He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look into his eyes again.

* * *

Disciple and Deadpool threw open the door to the van. A bald man in a wheelchair stared at them a moment while a girl sat unconscious in front of him on the floor of the van. Unsure of what to do and not wanting to shoot a crippled man, Disciple turned sideways and kicked the man in the face. A loud slap echoed through the van as he fell out of the wheelchair.

Deadpool grabbed the girl while cheering. "That was a beautiful Sweet Chin Music. I never took you for the wrestling type."

Disciple rolled his eyes. "All I could think to do. Channel my inner Shawn Michaels. Now lets get the hell out of here."

Suddenly Cable sat up and was holding Scott in his lap. "You won't get away that easily!" he screamed.

Disciple and Deadpool looked at each other and ran when they saw Cable grab Scott's visor and pull it off while he protested. A wave of red optic blast shot through the air and collided with the large church at the end of the street. Promptly destroying it, much to Disciples chagrin. Once they were in their vehicle they took off with the girl to take her to their medic team because she was still unconscious.

Both men were shocked to discover that when Disciple made contact with her, his injuries started to disappear. All of Disciple's injuries from the fight healed themselves.

"Holy shit! She's like Jesus, dude," Wade shouted.

"No wonder they wanted her. Charles could use her. We need to hide this one," Disciple replied. "She could heal you completely, Pool."

Wade threw his hands up and shook his head. "Hey, I'd very much like that but I still have some morals. Despite how very few they are. If she's gonna heal me, she had better be awake and agreeing to it. This is the healing mutant that all of the major mutants have been looking for. Hopefully I'll meet her under better circumstances and ask her to fix this mug . Now, let's get Mutant Theresa to the safe house and get the hell out of here. I'll drive."

Disciple stayed in the back of the SUV with the girl and looked at her name badge. It said Mina Hawkins. So he tried to memorize her features in case he never saw her again. From her black rimmed glasses, to her average length brown hair and white skin. She was obviously American. What struck him as really crazy was that she looked as if she could be a younger version of someone he knew if she had flesh colored skin. Like she could have been related to...

Mina suddenly sat up and pushed him away while screaming. Her breathing was erratic and she was balled up in the corner of the back seat.

"Hey- hey! You're safe now. We saved you." Disciple put his hand up to show he wasn't holding a weapon.

"He's lying! I saved you!" Deadpool turned around to look at her and give her a thumbs up.

"Sorry if I don't believe you, the gimp mask and trench coat scream rape." She spat with sarcastic anger.

Disciple scoffed, "You are so not my type."

"What's the matter Grave Robber? Can't get it up if the girl's not breathing?" Why was she trying to taunt her kidnapper? Oh yeah, unhealthy coping mechanism.

He couldn't finish his thought because his head felt as if it were being ripped apart from the inside. A pain so severe he wanted to die. He woke up a long time later at a hotel somewhere in Costa Rica and the memory of fighting with Cable and destroying a church, after throwing a bandoleer of Cable's grenades that had landed in front of a school.

Mina didn't remember anything about Puerto Rico. Nothing about ever setting foot in the country or teaching those children. All she remembered was sitting on a plane headed to South Africa to start her new life, yet again.

Charles Xavier had focused all of his strength and powers into wiping their memories.

* * *

Disciple and Mina sat and stared at each other in disbelief. The truth of Puerto Rico had come to fruition for him. He felt a twinge of guilt for the way things went between himself and Cable and because he killed Cable on his supposed to be wedding day. His disdain for the now crippled and frail old professor grew even greater. He was still in further disbelief due to the fact that he had saved Mina from Charles Xavier. His draw and attachment to her made sense finally.

Mina was trying to catch her breath. Her anxiety and heart rate was erratic from reliving those long forgotten memories. She was sweating and feeling nauseous.

Once they were calm, Mina realized that she had accumulated a small part of Rogues powers. She could take a part of another mutants powers. Except she could control it unlike Rogue. She had been able to see parts of Disciples past. One of the memories she saw that when he first heard of the, "The Healing Mutant," he couldn't help but be drawn to finding her and found her at a location in South Africa and kept tracking her to Amsterdam. The flattering part was that it was to protect her. No other reason. He never understood why he wanted to do that.

She also saw another memory that she would address in a moment. Mina suddenly threw herself towards him, causing him to flinch and put his arms up.

"Oh god, don't hit me again!"

She threw her arms around Disciple in a hug. Disciple hugged her back and they stood up still embraced.

"Thank you for saving me, Disciple. Even though you didn't know me you still tried. Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, kid. I'm sorry I never told you I had been looking for you," he replied.

Mina pulled back and looked in his eyes with her hands still on his shoulders. "Speaking of not telling me things…"

He cocked his head and asked, "What's that?"

Suddenly Mina threw her right knee as hard as she could into his groin. Making Domino gasp. Disciple crumbled to the floor in a familiar fashion.

Mina stood over him and shouted, "That's for blowing some dude's head off in my fucking truck!"

He just leaned his head back and couldn't respond. Domino put her arm around her daughter and looked at her soon to be husband. "Good momentum. Next time, more knee cap. So tell me what happened and who else we're yelling at," she said and they left the room. Leaving Disciple to writhe in pain.


	40. Chapter 40

**TheGrandDisciple- Another chapter where I did not write but merely gave input. Once again, not my expertise**

 **SOTM- bet this isnt gonna play out like you thought it would. #teamfrank**

 **Reviews. What do you thinks gonna happen next? What do you want to happen?**

 **Say fuck you twicey.**

* * *

Mina walked into the living room while wiping her eyes, she was still emotional after that whole repressed memory thing that just happened. Also because her beautiful truck had dead guy DNA all up in it. Ulysses was standing in the doorway of his office, watching her move across the living room.

"Hey, you okay? What happened in there?" he walked around the couch that separated them.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She put a hand up to stop him from touching her.

He scowled down at her, "That's bullshit. You're crying. What did he do? He talking shit again?"

She shook her head, "No he didn't. Just drop it Lee. It's nothing."

Ulysses reached for her again, trying to wrap an arm around her waist. "Hey, come here."

She moved out of the way again, "I'm gonna go take a bath."

He had enough of this, he wanted to know what was going on right now. "What the fuck did I do?"

Mina leaned back, "Nothing."

"Stop lying to me, Mina. Tell me what I did so I can fix it." He was never one to beg but here he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She wrapped her arms around herself and turned partially away from him.

"Yes you do! You've been pushing me away for weeks, you won't even look at me when you're talking to me half the fucking time, and you act like I'm bothering you constantly! Just tell me what's wrong? Am I too clingy? Is it my anger again? I know I said I'd retire but I'm trying- honest to god, I'm fucking trying. Just tell me what it is!" he didn't expect to blow up like that and blurt their business out in the middle of the living room for all to hear.

Lekan was standing at the counter with a half eaten sandwich in his hands, he was there before it began. Frank was now standing halfway in the room, waiting to jump in if necessary. Domino and Disciple were now fully clothed and standing in the hallway that led to their rooms.

Mina started to panic, she looked down to her feet and tried to think of something to say. "It's not like that…"

Ulysses felt his chest tighten and his gut sink, "It's me… isn't it?"

Her head shot up, "No! That's not it at all!"

"If you're not in this all the way then… fuck… just go then." He turned away from her and took a step towards his office. He fully intended on drowning himself in all the liquor he had until he couldn't feel anymore.

" **I'm pregnant.** "

Ulysses stopped mid step and froze. His shoulders and back tensed and the room went dead silent. Mina didn't mean to say it with such force and on these terms, but she had no other options.

She watched his hands clenched into fists angrily as he slowly turned his head to give her a sideways glance over his shoulder, " **You're what?** "

" _I'm pregnant._ " She whispered this time. Tears already forming in her eyes because anger was the last emotion that she expected to see come from him.

He turned around so fast it caused her to take a few cautious steps backwards, the rage on his face scared her because she never saw it directed at her before. "You…" his chest was rising and falling heavily with each breath. He inhaled and roared at her, " **HOW COULD YOU?!** "

Frank stepped forward immediately and pulled his gun out, stepping in front of Mina. "You need to step back and calm the fuck down. Right now."

That only seemed to anger Ulysses more. Disciple slid closer to Ulysses side with his tranquilizer dart at the ready and hid at his side. Ulysses reached behind him and pulled out both pistols she had gifted him for Christmas. He pointed one at Disciple and one at Lekan, then moved one to point at Frank.

"Who is it?!" he looked at Mina over Frank's shoulder. " **TELL ME!** "

Disciple took a slow step forward with his free hand up to try and calm him down, "What the hell are you talking about man?"

"Mina- tell me who the fucker is!" Ulysses barked at her. It caused her to jump in fright. "Is it Lekan? You two have been all buddy-buddy the last few weeks."

Lekan put his hands up, ready to duck behind the counter, "Hey boss, you know I would never do you dirty like that. I mean, come on- you know I already got nine kids back home. I don't need another mouth to feed."

" **WHO IS HE?!"** Ulysses aimed the gun at Frank next, "You! You the one who knocked up my girl? My fucking second in command… no wonder she'd never call me daddy."

Frank had enough of this, he was ready to end it all. "You think I'm the baby daddy? You really are a stupid son of a bitch. Come on then! Bring it! LET'S GO!"

"I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

"I said let's go. Come on Mr. Bigshot. You know I'd be a better daddy than you any day. Let's dance." Frank kept egging Ulysses on.

Disciple moved to stand between both men, "HEY! Cut that shit out, Frank. We're trying NOT to escalate this right now."

"You think I cheated on you? How could you think that?" Mina started sobbing. Domino was standing next to her now, holding her closely for support.

Ulysses tried to push Frank out of the way to look at Mina but the bigger man didn't move, "I KNOW YOU CHEATED ON ME! If it ain't him, then it's one of the guys in the warehouse? Huh? TELL ME! You sneaking off to see that fucking Russian Mutant again?!"

Mina screamed back at him, "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I'VE EVER BEEN WITH!"

"YOU LYING LITTLE-" He stopped himself before he said something he knew he wouldn't be able to take back. **"I CAN'T FUCKING HAVE KIDS, MINA!"**

Everyone went silent. There were several moments of just silence before Mina spoke again, "Then either YOU'RE lying or you're in denial."

Frank pushed Ulysses back, shoving him hard in the chest, "Back the fuck up and calm down. Everyone just calm the fuck down."

Ulysses had put his guns down on the coffee table and stepped away from them before he did something violent. He started pacing and rubbing his hands across his face, trying to sort this all out. Domino pulled Mina with her to the couch to sit her down. Mina was crying into Domino's shoulder and she was patting her back and taking the tissues from Disciple for her.

Lekan was shaking his head as he took a bite of his sandwich, "This some fucking Springer shit. You white people are fucking crazy."

Frank put his gun away as well but kept his eyes trained on Ulysses, "Let's just talk this shit out. Klaue, explain."

"Me explain?! What about her?!" he angrily pointed a finger at Mina who cried harder.

"Just fucking answer the question. We'll get to her. How sure are you that you can't have kids?" Frank asked him again.

Ulysses looked at him with an 'you gotta be fucking kidding me' look, "Look at all the women I've been with. Any of them show up on my doorstep looking for a fucking check or a DNA test? No! I ain't ever been able to have kids since the Black Panther fucked me up on that Wakanda bust. And yeah- I went to a fucking doctor."

"You dumb fuck." Frank started laughing at Ulysses.

"The fuck you say?"

"I called you a DUMB FUCK." Frank said louder. "You're with a fucking healing mutant. She can heal you whether or not she can control it. Look at what she's done to you already, she took damn near twenty years off you just by sharing your bed! Hell, she healed Lekan's asthma just by fucking looking at him!" Frank was pointing his finger from Ulysses to Lekan.

Ulysses shook his head in disbelief and kept pacing.

"You know what, you don't fucking deserve her or that kid she's carrying. You're always gonna be a self centered prick and that ain't ever gonna change." Frank waved a hand at him in dismissal then pounded his fist against his own chest, "I'll take care of the kid and the one she's carrying. You ain't gotta worry about shit. It won't be on you anymore. You know why? Cuz I'm fucking man enough to step up where you can't."

Ulysses stopped his pacing and glared at him, "She ain't going anywhere!"

" **You can't even take care of yourself, let alone a family. I'll raise that baby as my own and it won't ever know how much of a bitch it's real daddy is!"** Frank was yelling at the top of his lungs at Ulysses with spit flying everywhere. **"Cuz that's what a real man does!"**

"I ain't no bitch!" Ulysses shot back.

"Yes you are! You're too much of a bitch to step up to the plate for YOUR kid, just like you're too much of a bitch to ask her to marry you! _TWICE_!"

Ulysses pulled a fist back to swing at Frank but stopped when Mina got up and ran from the room. Domino followed her to the bathroom. They could all hear her vomiting and crying from where they were. They all stood there, unsure of what to do.

Domino came back out a few minutes later, "She needs a doctor. I don't give a shit about your baby daddy issues right now. Bottom line, she needs a doctor." She had her hands on her hips and a look on her face that asked them to try her.

Ulysses looked at Disciple and nodded his head, "Go. Get the best doctor you can. Have him bring all his shit here. I wont risk anything taking her somewhere. I don't care how much it costs or what it takes. I want a doctor here. Now."

"On it." Disciple said and quickly made his way out the door. "Make sure they don't kill each other." He said to Lekan in passing.

* * *

Disciple was surprisingly quick with the OBGYN and equipment he snagged from the local hospital. A couple of guys, a big enough truck and a bag full of cash got the job done. That and a big ass gun and a well placed 'pretty please.' Everything was set up in the office and ready to go in a few hours. The doctor gave Disciple the okay to bring in the patient when he was finally ready.

Ulysses and Frank were sitting across from each other in the living room. Each in an arm chair with a firm scowl on their face and their pistols laying on the coffee table between them. When Domino came out of the room with Mina, their heads shot up to look at her. Both men stood up at the same time and followed her into the office.

Domino let go of Mina and turned about face on them, causing them to crash into each other to avoid from walking into her. "Nuh uh. Both of you stay out here. She's under enough stress right now and I won't have you causing a scene. This is gonna be the first time she sees her baby and this is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life."

Ulysses looked over her shoulder and saw Mina starting to undo her pants, "Oh fuck no. I won't have her in here alone with that Doc when she's naked. I'm coming in."

Frank jumped in too, "I have to be in there for support and take care of my kid." Ulysses' head shot to Frank who rolled his eyes, "I meant Mina."

Domino reached up and flicked both of them on the nose hard, "That's the shit I'm talking about. Not up in here!"

Mina sniffled from her spot on the exam table, she was wearing a hospital gown, "It's alright, Dom. I want him to see it too. Frank won't cause any trouble if I ask him not to."

Domino nodded at her and hissed at them before letting them pass through, "One fuck up and I'll kick both of your asses!"

The men stood by the window, out of the way while the women and the doctor were at the make shift hospital area in the office where the couch and coffee table used to be. The doctor started putting on a pair of gloves, "So what is the reason for the visit today?"

"Um… I'm pregnant…"

"And she doesn't know who the father is." Ulysses added angrily.

Domino snapped her fingers angrily and pointed at him while mouthing, "STOP IT!"

"Any idea of how far along you are?" he asked her, while ignoring Ulysses' comment.

"No, sir. Maybe a month or so? I just took a few over the counter tests last week and they were all positive." Mina started to wring her hands awkwardly. Ulysses was staring at her with an intense look, his brows were furrowed and his jaw firmly shut.

"Okay, can you lay back on the table for me? Good. I'm going to press around your lower abdomen to feel around. Now, do you know when your last cycle was?" he asked as he proceeded with his physical exam.

"Um… early November I think? Maybe October? I didn't notice anything until the morning after Christmas. I had a weird dream and woke up needing to vomit." Mina explained.

The doctor looked up to Domino, "Do you have the sample?"

She pointed to the small cup of urine on the small cart behind him. He turned around and pulled a small test from his bag and used the little dropper to get her urine on it. "Alright…. That was pretty fast. It's positive. Just means you might be farther along that you think you are."

Ulysses wasn't happy to hear that, but he kept his mouth shut. The doctor could feel the tension in the room so he turned to Ulysses and Frank. "Okay, I'm sensing some hostility in here. Which one of you is the father and which of you is the husband?

"Neither." Ulysses spat.

Frank cleared his throat and pointed to Mina, "I'm _her_ father. He's the shitty boyfriend who's in denial that it's his kid."

"I. Can't. Have. Kids." Ulysses growled through grit teeth.

The doctor must have been in a similar situation before because he took it all in stride. He turned back to his little cart of many drawers and pulled out a small clear cup with a blue lid on it. He tossed it towards Ulysses who caught it. "Some men lose their sperm count from old injuries, poor dieting or stress levels. Sometimes all of the above. BUT there have been cases where the body has healed itself and there a still a few swimmers left."

Ulysses opened his mouth but Frank answered the question for him, "You gotta go jerk off in the cup. Nut up or shut up."

Ulysses stormed off into the bathroom attached to his office and slammed the door behind him. While he was in there the doctor took Mina's blood, checked her blood pressure and asked her questions about her medical history as well as her family's.

Domino answered those questions for Mina, "Mutant genes on both sides of her family."

When Ulysses finally came out of the bathroom he slammed the cup on the little cart and took his place next to Frank by the window again. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

The doctor turned to face all of them, "Alright I'm going to clear this up right now before we go any further. I am going to look at your sample in the microscope. If I find that your sperm count is low or non performing-"

Frank snorted.

"Then you're done here. You got that? I want you to leave the room and let me do my job. If I find out that you got 5 star athletes in here or that you don't have any problems, then you're gonna shut up and wait until we can do paternity. Got it?" the doctor pointed at Ulysses.

Ulysses could feel Mina's eyes on him but he couldn't look at her, he nodded and leaned against the glass wall. He wanted to be proven wrong so badly but didn't want to get his hopes up. Did he ever want kids in the first place? Hell fucking no. After the Black Panther fucked him up and the doctor told him he couldn't have kids, he saw it as a blessing. No more having to worry about any little accidents running around.

He never thought about kids since then. Even when he thought about his future with Mina, they never even crossed his mind because that was a bridge he had crossed and burned over a decade ago, before he ever met her. What if Frank was right? She healed that part of him too and now he was gonna be a legit Daddy. He prayed that was the case. That she was always faithful to him and this baby was the outcome of their love for one another. Yet he'd always been one to not get his hopes up because he didn't know what he was going to do if it all came crashing down on him. He'd lose a chance to be a father and a husband in a minute. Unless he stepped up like Frank said, but could he? Knowing that he was not the father of this baby while raising it?

The doctor turned back around in his little swivel stool and pointed to Ulysses. "Whatever whack job tested you before should get his eyes check or license revoked. You have the textbook example of a perfect and high sperm count. It's a damn mystery as to how you didn't get her pregnant sooner."

"HAH!" Frank laughed and pointed at Ulysses in victory.

Ulysses opened his mouth to say something but the doctor held his hand up, "Remember, your job now is to stand there and shut up until we do the paternity."

Domino tilted her head, "Okay, I'm no expert in this but I thought you couldn't do the paternity until after the baby was born. That's what Springer and Maury are all about these days."

He smiled at her, "That's where the science part of it comes in. I'm going to do a test called amniocentesis, where I take a sample of the amniotic fluid around the baby and test it. It's a very common test that we use to determine if the baby would be born with down syndrome. Sadly there is no cure for that but it does let the patient and myself prepare for that at the time of birth. It can also be used to tell the gender early on and to test for paternity."

Mina knew exactly what it was, she was just clenching her eyes shut because she knew what was to come. Domino didn't, "Wait… you mean you're gonna stick a needle up her wahoo and take a sample?! How the hell is that safe?!"

Frank and Ulysses both stepped forward, "NO!"

The doctor laughed, "No, the needle doesn't go up there. It goes in through her stomach and I use the ultrasound machine to guide my way in so I don't poke the baby."

"It's alright, I've seen it done before. I was a nurse remember? It's perfectly safe." Mina was breathing heavily and trying to convincer herself more than then. She hated needles when they were being used on her.

When the doctor pulled out the needle and they all say how big it was, everyone flipped out. Domino put her hands up to block him and the men rushed forwards, "WOAH! HEY! NO! WHAT THE FUCK DOC?!"

Ulysses as at Mina's other side now, "Bokkie, you don't have to do this. It's too much."

She didn't look at him, she kept her eyes up to the ceiling, "Yes I do."

The gown was moved up to reveal her stomach. No wonder she didn't want him to hold her, it was noticeably larger than it usually was. There would have been no way to hide this from him. When the needle started to make it's way into her belly, everyone but the doctor winced and looked away. Mina started to sing under her breath and she kept her eyes clenched shut, " _Someday love will find you. Break those chains that bind you…"_

"You're a Journey fan huh?" the doctor mused as he took the needle out and finished up.

"It was the only song that I could remember the lyrics to right now." She confessed and wiped her eyes.

The doctor prepped the sample and turned to Ulysses, "Alright your turn. Need some blood from you too for the paternity test." Ulysses covered his stomach with his hands and the doctor laughed. "Just from your arm."

They all stared at the back of the doctor's head while he looked at the microscope, looking at their samples. "Alright… so the good news is…. No Down Syndrome."

Domino lost her patience, "DOC."

"Bad news is this asshole is the father. I don't care if you're the one paying me, you're still an ass." The Doctor crossed his arms and scowled at him.

Frank jumped and threw one fist in the air while flipping him off with the other hand, "HAH! FUCK YOU!"

Everything became all to real for Ulysses. He was the father. It was his. He was going to be a dad. Holy fuck he was going to be a dad. Ulysses starting breathing heavy, he was having a minor panic attack.

"It's a boy. Mazel tov."

Ulysses put both hands on his knees to support himself. He put his head between his legs and tried to calm his breathing. This was all too much too fast.

"Or should I say BOYS. As in plural. You're having twins."

Frank flipped him off with both hands now, "HAH! FUCK YOU TWICEY!"

That was the last thing he heard before he hit the ground face first. Ulysses Klaue passed out for the first time in his life.

"He'll be alright. You want to see them on the ultrasound now?" The doctor said while stepping over him.

Frank grabbed Ulysses by the arm and heaved him up, "Come on, Daddy. Get your shit together."

The doctor showed them on the monitor the two little potato looking shapes with tails and did some measurements. Frank had plopped Ulysses in the arm chair across the room but he could still see it from where he was. Then he turned up the volume and let them listen to the heartbeats. They sounded like little bobcats going at it with each other over their mother's milk.

Ulysses sat in the chair with his elbows on his knees, leaning forward and covering his mouth with one hand. He couldn't believe it, all of this was actually happening and he was going to be a father; to not just to one kid, but two and they were his sons who were going to carry on his legacy.

Not only that he was a lucky enough son of a bitch to have the Mina be their mother. He couldn't even fathom having kids with anyone else. It made his stomach churn in all the wrong ways to think of knocking up one of those ditzy women in the past.

"This is remarkable…" the doctor commented while moving the scanner over her stomach. "By the dates you gave me you should by nearly six weeks along. By my measurements and the HCG levels in your blood… you're nearly five months along. Are you certain that you had your cycle before November? Some women have a light bleeding that may resemble a cycle."

Frank cleared his throat, "I can explain that part. She's a mutant, doc. She's got this sped up healing ability that kicks everything into over drive. Bet she looks mid twenties huh? She's early forties."

Ulysses was glad that Frank reminded them of that, because he nearly lost his shit again. He ran his fingers through his hair and buried his eyes in the palms of his hands.

Domino snapped her fingers and pointed at Frank, "I remember reading about that in her file we got from Colossus. Xavier wanted her to pop out more like her with half the down time because it would limit her abilities."

He told them the date of conception based off all the other information Mina gave him, which was the day he took her virginity. Their first time together he knocked her up not once, but twice in one go. He shouldn't be surprised at this point with how many times they went at it that night.

"Holy fuck… I'm gonna be a dad." He groaned as he bent forward again to keep his head between his legs.

Frank wanted to hit him, "Oh _NOW_ you believe it? It took a doctor with a bunch of fucking forensic data to prove it to you? Not believing the woman you love?"

Ulysses slumped further into his chair and groaned again.

Frank pulled out his gun and cocked it, "You know what- I'm gonna shoot him. There's a doctor here and I don't think a kick in the ass is good enough."

"FRANK!" Domino warned him.

The doctor was busy putting all his stuff away, "I want you to start taking these supplements. Given that you're progressing faster than the average person I want to see you once a week until your term is complete. I could guess another twelve weeks but we really don't have anything to go off of."

He printed off some copies of the ultrasound for her, "I want you to get a lot of rest. Stay away from stress and don't hesitate to call me if it's an emergency. Be prepared for a cesarean surgery, most women with multiples require it."

Mina took the long strip of ultrasound photos from him and looked at them while nodding, "Thank you, doctor. For everything. Where is your office so I can make my appointments?"

Ulysses' head shot up, "NO! He keeps coming here. I'll pay whatever it costs, she stays here."

The doctor grabbed his medical bag and shrugged, "Your dime, my time. Have the guy with the trench coat work out the logistics and I'll be seeing you all next week."

Domino helped Mina sit up and get off the table, she started to get dressed again. Ulysses stood up and started walking over to her, "Bokkie-"

Domino snapped at him, "Don't even fucking think about it! He told her to stay away from stress and that means you! Frank get him out of here so I can get her cleaned up and in bed with some dinner."

Ulysses didn't even argue with her or wait for Frank to say anything. He knew he fucked up, so he kept his head down and walked out of the room, making sure not to slam the door. Frank followed him out and stood guard by the door. Ulysses didn't know what to do with himself right now so he went to the mini bar and made himself a drink while he overlooked the warehouse below.

He stood there staring out the windowed wall but wasn't really looking. He didn't even sip his drink or reach for a cigar. His mind was moving a million miles a second about how he fucked up and hurt the most important person in his life. He knew he had to apologize; not only to her but to Frank and everyone else as well.

Ulysses knew he had to make it right but didn't know how or where to start. He heard the office door open behind him and he could see Mina and Domino make their way across the living room in the reflection of the window. They walked right past him and Mina didn't even look at him.

Frank came to stand next to him, taking the drink he hadn't touched and sipping it. "You know you fucked up."

"Yeah."

"You know you gotta give her space."

"Yeah."

"You know she doesn't have to take you back or accept whatever shit ass apology you give her."

Ulysses bowed his head and hummed in agreement. He couldn't speak, his throat was tight and his eyes were watering. He knew he fucked up with her before but this was nothing compared to the shit he'd done in the past. Right now was when she needed him most and he accused her of all the worst things possible. All he wanted was to make her his wife and now she was the mother of his children and he'd be fucking lucky to get visitation.

"You should have shot me."


	41. Chapter 41

**TheGrandDisciple Author note: This was a great chapter to write. I hope you like how Lekan puts his own spin on things. Stay tuned for a special note from both of us.**

 **SOTM- I speak from experience in some situations. Mainly from watching my husband struggle building my kids playhouse. Follow me on tumblr son-of-the-mourning1 (cuz some ass took my name) for some random shit I like. Or you can join the Harry Potter OC Fanfiction page that I admin. If you also like that sort of thing.**

 **Disciple & SOTM-**

 **So…. MCU Guy figured it out first. We are writing another story, but we will not release details until questioning is over. *jigsaw* I want to play a game.**

 **We are not planning** **A** **(as in singular) story after SOF is done. We are planning two. That's why I was teasing you in the comments. Now you're like "Oh that's what she meant. Stars above…." (if you don't get that kung pow enter the fist reference get the fuck out)**

 **Since MCU Guy pointed it out first he gets the first write in for the new MARVEL story. (We will hit you up when we get to that point about details, character and preferences so put on your thinking cap now about what/how you want to be portrayed.)**

 **Like we said, we are writing** **TWO** **stories when SOF is finished. This one we will give info freely. It's a Harry Potter story, because that's where our roots for fanfic writing started and how we met. This will be a one-shot fic Dedicated to a friend of ours,** **MoodeysProtege. It will be a Alastor Moody/OC pairing called "Legal Assassin" and more details will be announced when we actually start writing it.**

 **Now for the next story… *rubs hands together* We can confirm that it will be another Marvel Fic. Before we give out anymore details we are going to have a scavenger hunt of sorts. The first person to get ALL of the right answers (or the most) will get the** **last** **write-in for SOF.**

 **Can you guess/figure out/find these hints? They will give you the summary of the fic.** **All of these answers can be found in Soldier of Fortune.**

 **1\. Location, location, location**

 **2\. Who?**

 **3\. How many 4** **th** **wall breaks?**

 **Disciples translated SOTM hints-**

 **1\. Where will it take place?**

 **2\. Who will be in it?**

 **3\. How many 4** **th** **wall breaks are in Soldier of Fortune so far?**

 ****BONUS QUESTIONS****

 **Who will be the villain?**

 **What is the pairing?**

 **Is it a sequel or something new?**

 **(These answers are harder because they may or may not be written in Soldier of Fortune so far. Or are they?)**

 **Write your answers in the comments/reviews and we will announce the winner in the next chapters author note. You have one week.**

 ***SOTM HITS MASSIVE GONG***

 **LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

 ***Disciple puts lighter away* I thought you said massive** _ **bong…**_

* * *

 **BANG**

Ulysses stumbled to the side and he fell into the mini bar, catching himself and knocking over some bottles. Luckily nothing broke. He stood up and put his hand to the side of his jaw, rubbing it and looking at Frank. He had hit him right in the kisser and Frank gave him a look that said he was ready to do it again.

Ulysses knew he deserved it. Hell, he deserved more than just a sucker punch to the face. He squared his shoulders and braced himself, motioning his hand for Frank to do it again. He obliged and punch Ulysses three more times in rapid succession. He didn't stop until Ulysses took a knee and spit out blood on the carpet.

He didn't fight back, he needed this. Frank did too and they both knew it was well deserved. He held a hand out to Ulysses and helped him get to his feet. His cheek bone under his left eye was swollen and starting to turn from red to purple, and is lip was split down the middle.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I feel better." Frank shrugged.

Ulysses just nodded and looked down the hallway towards their bedroom. Frank seemed to know what he was thinking. "You ain't gonna go bother her now, are you?"

"Nah… I'm gonna go get some things and sleep in my office. She needs space and I need…" Ulysses sighed and shook his head while looking down to his feet.

"To pull you head out your ass." Frank said.

He nodded and slowly made his way down the hallway. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, or could be the possible concussion he had. Ulysses knocked softly and waited, when he got no response he opened the door quietly and peeked his head in. If she were asleep he could easily just sneak in and leave without disturbing her.

But she was sitting up in bed and looking right at him as he walked in. They made eye contact briefly before he looked away, "I'm not here to disturb you. I know you don't want to see me right now. I just… came to get some things then I'll let you rest."

Mina sniffled and looked down at her lap. She was staring at the ultrasound pictures that the doctor printed for her, "Oh…"

Ulysses moved around the room quietly, getting some of his clothes and bathroom necessities. Then he grabbed one of the spare blankets and decided to leave his pillow. She might need an extra one given her condition. He was really just too afraid to approach the bed with her in it.

He walked back to the door and paused before leaving, "I…uh." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I know that there's nothing that I can do or say to make this right. I fucked up. It won't mean shit coming from me… but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and I just want you to know… that I'm here. Whatever you need just let me know."

She sniffled again and nodded. She didn't say anything.

"If you don't want to talk to me, then you can ask Disciple or Lekan for whatever you need and I'll make sure it happens." He finished and put his hand on the door.

"Do you want a picture? He made copies."

Ulysses turned to look at her slowly, seeing the little black and white ultrasound photo in her hand. He felt his throat tighten up at the thought of his boys. He nodded quickly and spoke as his voice cracked, "Yeh… I'd really like that."

He moved across the room and took the photo from her. She finally got a good look at him since the ultrasound, "You're hurt."

He shook his head, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me. You just…uh get some rest and… if you need me, I'll be in my office."

He didn't want for her to say anything. He couldn't stand to see the painful look on her face anymore, knowing that he was the cause of it. She didn't call out for him, she didn't know how or what to say to him right now.

Ulysses took the walk of shame back to his office with his things in his arms and made himself a makeshift bed on the couch. He didn't get much sleep that night. He stayed up staring at the picture of his babies, vowing that he would be the best father that he could.

* * *

Everyone was running around getting things ready for the second attempt of the wedding. Ulysses kept to himself in his office and stayed out of the way. He'd be lying if he said he was busy working. He was actually researching everything he could on babies and pregnancy.

Ulysses went down the deep tunnels of research, having over a dozen tabs open from WebMD to Pinterest to blogs about natural births and top 100,000 baby names. Which in turn let him to spending a ridiculous amount of money on things that would help Mina through the rest of her pregnancy. He bought her the fluffiest and most expensive body pillow that was supposed to help her posture when sleeping, and the fancy bath bombs which were not what he initially thought they were.

When Lekan brought her in one thing after another she couldn't help but laugh at them. They were gift baskets of lotions and prenatal vitamins and books on how to do yoga poses to help relieve the pressure on her hips. Then the platters of all the healthy fruits and foods came in next. She knew that Ulysses was trying but she still wasn't able to talk to him. It was too soon and his words were still fresh in her mind.

Ulysses bought a bunch of baby gear as well, double of everything. Two expensive crib/changer combos with the little hammocks that were said to prevent possible SIDS, he did his research there. He found the fancy expensive bouncers that rocked, vibrated and played music. That lead him onto making the best mix tape for his kids to listen to while in the womb because he also bought one of those fancy things that you put up to her stomach that lets them hear the music.

He picked up his phone a million times, wanting to message her and tell her that he missed her and how sorry he was. He wanted to send her all the links to the things he wanted her input on. Would she want safari animal bedding or little trucks? Did she want them to have matching outfits or show their individuality? They were fraternal twins, not identical… but he still wanted to check with her.

So he did the only thing that a loving boyfriend and baby daddy would logically do. He stalked her Pinterest and religiously followed all the things she saved and liked. He just wanted to get an idea of what she wanted and get in her head. If only she could make up her mind on which shade of gray she wanted!

"What are you doing?" Frank asked when he came in and saw the mess.

He was sitting on the floor with a hammer and a screwdriver in each hand while trying to read instructions. "I'm trying to build cribs for my sons."

Frank crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, crossing on ankle over the other and smirking at him, "How's it going?"

"Fucking terrible. I've been on the first one for three hours now and I just figured out this is piece does not go into this piece. Or that one. Or that one over there." Ulysses threw down the tools and rubbed his face.

Frank chuckled, "Want some help? I put a few together in my day. None were this fancy, but I'm sure I can give it the old college try."

Ulysses shook his head, "No… I should be able to do this. I'm their daddy. A father needs to do this shit for his kids."

Frank was proud of him, "I'm glad you're taking this seriously. I guess one of those knocks to the head hit your reset button."

Ulysses nodded and gave a tight lipped smile, "How's she doing? Does she need anything? Did she say anything? She ask about me?"

"She's alright. Busy with the wedding; you know that girl stuff. Something about bad luck wearing the same dress twice. Hell if I know." Frank kept it short and simple.

"Oh…"

Frank cleared his throat, "So you plan on turning the office into a nursery then?"

Ulysses tilted his head, "What? No, why?"

"How you gonna get it out the door after you build it?"

"Shit."

* * *

Lekan knocked on the door before entering as he always did. "Hey Mommas, got your favorite for you. Beef jerky and some cheese sticks with a tub of ranch."

She turned around and greeted him, she was standing at the book shelf looking for something to read. "Thanks, Lekan."

"How you doin' today?" he asked, setting it down on the desk.

She shrugged, "Okay I guess."

He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at her, "For reals."

Her shoulders dropped, "I'm freaking the fuck out!"

He laughed, "I knew it. All women get like that, even if this ain't their first time. You'll be fine. Ya know why?"

"Why?"

"Cuz you got me here to help you through the whole thing!" he put his arms out to present himself.

Mina couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously?"

"Hey, I got nine kids of my own. Delivered five of them myself." He said proudly.

Mina's jaw dropped, " _Nine?!_ That poor woman…"

He waved a hand at her, "I got three different baby mommas. Back home, I mean. I miss them little ones though."

She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her for him to join her, "What happened?"

He tilted his head back and forth before answering, "You know… I got into some trouble and did some time. Then I got out and tried to find honest work. Did the catering thing, did the landscaping thing, then the wedding stuff. But it wasn't enough, not when you got a family to support. So I went back to doing some stuff that got me in trouble again. My uncle set me up with working for the boss man, but in order for me to not get locked up I had to leave."

Mina hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I had two choices, ya know? I mean, I can't support them if I'm in prison and I ain't good at nothing else. So I left, and I send them money so they can go to school and live in a better neighborhood." Lekan sniffed. "The moms, they send pictures of the kids every now and then."

"You'll see them one day, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah…" he sniffed and quickly changed the subject. "But like I said, you got me here to help you through the whole thing. You been doing those yoga poses from that book? They work, I tell ya."

* * *

Ulysses was standing in his office staring out of the floor to ceiling window as Lekan and his crew were going in and out to finish setting up for the upcoming wedding of his two associates. He turned away when he realized that he was the only of their inner circle that wasn't asked to be a part of the wedding. He had overheard Disciple ask Frank to be the best man and he knew that there only one other person than Lekan to be the Maid of Honor. He didn't allow himself to be bothered too much by it because he admitted the biggest fact. He didn't deserve to be a part of it with the way he treated Mina.

He was brought out of his reflection when there was a knock on his office door. He remained standing but shouted, "Come in."

To his surprise, Domino came through the door and was alone. He moved to the front of his desk to greet her.

"Domino, how can I help you?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her belly for a moment. "I came to talk to you about the wedding."

He let out a sigh. "Do you need something for last minute preparation? How much will it cost?"

Domino chuckled. "Oh no. Nothing like that," she answered and noticed he perked up in interest. "I never had anyone that I could really call, mom or dad. There is an important thing that happens for a girl when she gets married."

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Her father walks her down the aisle and gives her away to the groom. I don't have a father, but since you are the reason me and Hayward reconnected, you are kind of the father."

Ulysses leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms, "What are you getting at?"

"I would really like for you to walk me down the aisle and give me away with Mina." Domino smiled at him.

"Me?" he put a hand to his chest in surprise. "But I… you know… the thing with Mina… I mean… you sure?"

She nodded, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He stood up straight, "I do! I'll do it. I'd be honored. Just tell me what I gotta do."

"Just walk me down the aisle when it's time and hand me off to Disciple. Easy stuff. Lekan can show you what's what."

When she left and closed the door behind her he couldn't help but smile. At least now he knew he wasn't a complete outcast. Maybe now this will give him an opening to talk to Mina.

* * *

Disciple took a deep breath and Frank gave him a pat on the shoulder. He looked back at the door to the outside when on of the men walked in and gave the 'all clear' sign. Frank stepped in front of him again and put his hands on Disciple's shoulders.

"Alright, Disciple. As your best man I'm supposed to give you some words of wisdom, or some bullshit like that. The best I can do is this; there isn't anyone here to interrupt or fuck things up. Now go marry that scary and beautiful merc before you lose her again."

Disciple chuckled when Frank snapped his fingers because he remembered something. "By the way. Mina has become the same as a daughter to me and despite popular belief, Domino is one of my best friends. If you _ever_ do anything to wrong the kid... I _will_ end you. If you hurt Domino, I _will_ finish you off."

Disciple chuckled again and gave Frank a slap on the back. He straightened out the white tie on of his black outfit and took another deep breath. He turned and walked into the chow hall that had been decorated in mass detail for a wedding. Frank followed behind him and they stood in the middle of a beautiful wedding alter where Lekan was waiting for them at front and center. It had been hand crafted in the shape of an arch with Domino's favorite birds, Ravens carved into it and decorated in black roses around it. Lekan found a way to smuggle in some white doves from Turkey, they were going to be released after the ceremony. He claimed he knew a guy, Frank told him he got duped because they were just pigeons that were painted white.

Disciples heart began to skip when he heard the bridal march beginning to play. Mina walked in alone and was wearing a crimson colored dress that had no sleeves, was opened back and chest and was holding a small bouquet of red and yellow roses. She stood opposite of Frank when she got to the front.

Then Domino walked in wearing a modernized wedding dress. It had a white corseted top with black patterned flowers along the top where her breasts were pushed up dramatically. The black floral print trailed down one side of the ribs that ended where the tutu style part of where the gown should start, which was mixed with both black and white fabric colors. She came in carrying bouquet of black roses.

She was accompanied by Ulysses. Everyone in the room stood and stared at her in awe. The music stopped when she did. Lekan smiled, turned up his headset and began.

"Who gives this woman away," he asked.

"I do," he answered and then Mina smiled. "I do too."

Disciple and Frank had to resist shaking their heads when Ulysses glanced at Mina's cleavage and nodded.

Domino smiled and hugged Mina. Suddenly, everyone's cell phone went off with text messages about something they all wanted or were waiting for. Lekan was heard muttering, "God damn it."

Lekan cleared his throat and continued. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered in front of, everyone before the site of Mr. Klaue. To witness these two in… I guess… in holy matrimony, to witness the union of Disciple and Domino. If anyone here has any reason that these two should not be married... Shut the fuck up and keep it to yourself because no one here gives a shit."

There was another interruption when Mina covered her mouth and lurched forward with a dry heave. Domino looked at her and closed her eyes for a second and Mina stopped. They exchanged a silent thank you before Lekan continued.

"One more damned interruption and I'll skip the short version and go to the short, short version," Lekan growled and glared at everyone.

When they all shrugged he cleared his throat again and continued. "Please take each others hands and look into each others eyes." He gave them a moment to do so. "Now, Disciple, do you take this fine ass woman, to be your wife and promise to always protect her, even though she can do it herself, to love, honor and cherish her and to always be honest with her, until it's time for you to move on to the next life?"

Disciple smiled and squeezed Domino's hands as he stared deeply into her eyes. "Always!"

Lekan rolled his eyes. "Good enough."

Mina was wiping tears from her eyes seeing how happy her mother was. It made her hope that this would soon be her standing under that same alter. Her attention went back to the ceremony and she realized that Lekan was in the middle of the vows.

"To love, honor and cherish him, even when he's being a bigger prick than the boss or Frank, and to always be honest with him, until it's time for you to move on to the next life?"

Domino smiled and took a deep breath. "You know it."

Lekan sighed and looked at Frank. "Do you have the rings?"

Frank nodded and then began to search his pockets. He pulled out a little pink slip of paper and slapped it in Disciple's waiting palm, "There ya go, buddy."

Disciple quickly opened the folded pink slip, "What the fuck, Frank?! It's a pawn shop receipt!"

Frank threw his head back and laughed, "It's fucking joke. Lighten up." He started reaching into his pockets looking for the real rings.

Disciple's eyes went wide until Frank stopped and chuckled. "Oh yea, they're right here," he said and reached into the inside pocket of his blazer. He handed Lekan a small box. Lekan opened it and handed Disciple a modified bullet casing that was shaped into a ring.

"Now repeat after me, Hayward; With this ring, I take you as my wife," Lekan instructed.

Disciple did so and then it was Domino's turn. Lekan handed her a ring that was also a modified bullet casing. "Now, Domino, repeat after me; With this ring, I take you as my husband."

Domino followed his instructions too. He then had them hold hands and raised their hands in the air. "I now present to you, Mister and Misses, Disciple! You may now kiss and _just_ kiss, the bride. And it better be a damn good kiss."

The exit song began to play as they kissed... made out at the alter. Before long, they turned and walked down the aisle with Frank and Mina following behind them. Frank was smiling and Mina was crying. Ulysses watched her walk past him down the aisle. It was the first time he'd seen her in almost a week.

It looked like she had gotten bigger from the pregnancy but he wouldn't dare tell her that. It was hard seeing her up there at the alter, visioning her in one of those white dresses getting married to him. Jealousy was kicking in hard, two of his employees and friends were tying the knot instead of him.

Frank was right though, it's what he got for taking so damn long and bitching out more than once. Now he was sleeping on the couch in his office alone. Back to the day before he met her, wondering how his back never hurt before. He guessed it was just due to him being spoiled with her.

* * *

Everyone moved towards the reception area of the warehouse that was set up. There were dozens of circular tables set up with little name cards on the plates. Ulysses was going to grab the seat next to Mina but Frank beat him to it, then pointed towards his name card a few seats down. At least they were at the same table though.

The dinner was awkward. Everyone was talking to each other but not directly to Ulysses or Mina, afraid of announcing the elephant in the room. Frank and Lekan ended up doing most of the talking, giving everyone the distraction they needed.

Lekan ordered the doves to be released after the meal to announce the first dance of the newly married couple. They didn't take off, instead they just hung around the warehouse, some pecking on the floor and surrounding the tables for scraps.

Disciple grabbed Domino's hand and lead her to the makeshift dance floor, leaving everyone there to watch. Ulysses looked across the table at Mina, giving her a soft lopsided smile. She nodded her head and took a drink of her water.

Frank leaned across her to talk to Lekan, "You know those aren't real doves right? You need to get your money back."

"Nah, man. They're carefully bred and have a distinct bloodline." Lekan shook his head.

"They're pigeons painted white. That one is missing a leg!" Frank pointed towards one that was hopping around and pecking the floor.

"Nuh uh, that's a flamingo hybrid!"

Mina choked on her water and spit it out, spraying both Lekan and Frank. She laughed so hard that she couldn't hold the water in. Trying to clean up her mess while still laughing, "S-s-sorry."

"Jesus, Kid." Frank tried to wipe his face. He got up to go to the bathroom to clean up.

"Say it don't spray it!" Lekan laughed at her.

Ulysses took this opportunity to move towards Frank's open seat. "Hey…"

Mina looked up at him with wide eyes, "Hey…"

He cleared his throat and messed with his collar, "You think you would- I mean… you wanna… uh… can I have this dance?"

She looked from him to his hand that was out to her and could see the disappointment in his eyes when she didn't take it immediately. She nodded and placed her hand in his, "Sure."

He helped her up and led her to the dance floor where a few other couples including the newlyweds were dancing. It was a slow song thankfully. Mina wouldn't be able to do more than that given her condition. Ulysses was happy that it gave him a change to hold her close.

With one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand, he moved them back and forth slowly. "Remember our first dance?"

"You mean when you came crawling home drunk and apologizing for yelling at me?" she said with a hint of agitation.

He winced at her painful words, "Yeah… I guess some things don't change huh? Did you get the stuff I got you?"

"I did, thank you." She kept her responses short and to the point.

They stayed silent for the remainder of the song, she was about to walk away and he could feel it. He blurted out the first thing he could think of that would get her to stay. "I miss you."

She looked up at him but didn't say anything. This was her giving him the chance to talk and he best not fuck it up again. She had to admit to herself, she missed him as well. When she rolled over at night and he wasn't there made her feel lonely and she hugged his pillow tightly at night because it smelled like him. Being there in his arms now, with a hand on his chest and she was close enough to smell his cologne, brought back all the feelings that she had for him.

"I do. I really, really miss you and I know it's all my fault. I shouldn't have jumped the gun and lashed out at you like that. There isn't any excuse in the world that I could say that would explain it or make it alright for how I treated you. All I can say is that I fucked up, I know I fucked up and I will do anything to make this right again." He could feel his heart attempting to beat out of his chest as he waited for her response.

"You hurt me. The things you said to me… you made me feel guilty for something that I didn't do. That I was the bad guy and that I was lower than low. I didn't mean to get pregnant and I'm sorry if this isn't what you want; but I am not giving up these babies." Mina kept her voice down, not wanting to cause a scene on the dance floor of her mother's wedding.

Ulysses shook his head and his eyes went wide, he tightened his hold on her because he felt her starting to pull away from him. "Bokkie, no! This isn't how I wanted this dance to go. Please, just hear me out. I don't want you to get rid of them. I **want** them just as much as you. It was just a huge shock to hear that the woman you love is pregnant when you knew for damn sure that you couldn't have kids for the past eighteen years."

Mina could feel the tears build up in the corner of her eyes, "You want them?"

"Of course I want them. I want you to. If you'll have me. But given how much of a prick I've been I will understand if you don't want me anymore. Just… please let me be in their lives. I promise I'll be a good dad. I-I even looked up on it and got all these books and I got all the furniture. I'm still working on building it but I'll finish it, I promise." He was ranting now, saying everything he could because he might not get another chance to later on.

"I missed you too-"

Ulysses didn't let her finish the sentence. He bent his head down and kissed her, catching her off guard. When she didn't pull away from him, he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. When he pulled back to give them both a chance to catch their breath he chuckled.

"I figured I had a fifty, fifty shot of you kissing me back or hitting me."

"Come home, Lee. I need you. _We_ need you." She put his hand over her stomach to feel the babies. "The boys need their Daddy."

Ulysses tried to blink back the tears of joy, "That's what it takes to get you to call me Daddy? Knocking you up?"

Mina laughed and buried her face in his chest, letting him continue to lead their dancing for the rest of the night.


	42. Chapter 42

****For our AO3 readers please go back and read the end of Chapter 14. Just found out it cut the chapter from our uploading from FFN. Not missing anything from the scavenger hunt, but it is an important scene****

 **Disciple Authors note: I can write a cute scene when I want to**

 **SOTM- I promise this is more exciting than that superbowl. I want to hear from you. Say it with me... FINALLY.**

 **D & SOTM-**

 **It's time to announce the winner of the Scavenger hunt. For the record... no one was right on all of them. We thought about giving you guys another week... but... nah. We've been sitting on this Intel for way too long. We're too impatient. Well SOTM is...**

 **RORY DOMINO WON!**

 **They had the most correct answers and were the closest to figuring it out. Congrats, you will be the last write in for SOF. Not this next chapter but maybe in 3 chapters? (We think. Depends on the flow of the next two chapters. We know where to put you but it's the word count and chapter length we gotta figure out.) Seeing that you're a guest reviewer, we can't PM you. So please get with one of us to get your details. We need gender, physical characteristics (height, build, hair and eye color) and the most important question. Do you want to live or die? Either way, you're gonna have a kickass exit.**

 **** _If Rory Domino does not get to us with these details then it goes to runner up who will be messaged privately.**_**

 **Drumroll please. Answers to the scavenger hunt.**

 **1\. Where will it take place? _VEGAS_**

 **2\. Who will be in it?** _**MINA, DEADPOOL, DOMINO, LEKAN, DISCIPLE. CABLE, COLOSSUS (WITH GUEST APPEARANCES FROM ULYSSES AND FRANK)**_

 **3\. How many 4th wall breaks are in Soldier of Fortune so far? 7**

 ****BONUS QUESTIONS****

 **Who will be the villain?** _***REDACTED* (WE NEED TO KEEP SOME SECRETS)**_

 **What is the pairing?** _**MINA/CABLE AND/OR COLOSSUS * DOMINO/DISCIPLE * DEADPOOL/A HAND**_

 **Is it a sequel or something new?** _**NEW STORY. SAME OCS WITH ALTERNATE BACKGROUNDS**_

 **Fic Name - VEGAS MUTANT VACATION**

 **We aren't going to give the summary just yet. We're still have some work to do on that part. If you want to see the amazing aesthetic cover photo for it... then go to our new fb page called "Marvel OC Fanfiction". We just started it up so give us a bit to find more authors and awesome stories to rec for you guys to read. Gotta be 18 or older due to mature content fics. There you will find sneak peeks and chapter updates to our Marvel stuff. If you write Marvel and have OC characters join up and share your work.**

* * *

Ulysses didn't want to wait for the reception to end to have some much missed one on one time with Mina. Not in a sexual manner, he just missed her and was tired of other people getting involved. "Will you come with me? I want to show you something."

"As long as I can sit down or something. These damn heels are killing my feet. Where are we going?"

He kept one of her arms wrapped around his and led her off the dance floor towards the main elevator. When he closed the gate after they entered she kicked her heels off and picked them up. He couldn't help but smirk at her and kiss her forehead as they went to the third floor where the living area they called "The House" was.

"So what is it you want to show me? What fancy thing did you get this time?" she asked as he led her into his office.

When he stood to the side to let her pass through her eyes went wide. "Woah. Did you get drunk and go on an amazon ordering spree again? Last time you bought a bunch of metal detectors and said everyone was going treasure hunting."

He closed the door behind them and watched her walk around the room looking at all the boxes and packages. "I got a bunch of stuff for the boys. That's still kind of weird saying… I figured that since we don't really know when you're due… that it wouldn't hurt to get a head start on this stuff."

She looked at one of the cribs that was halfway put together. "You did all this for them?"

"And you. I got some stuff that's supposed to help you with feedings and recovery. Like I said, the cribs ain't done yet but I'm working on it. Damn instructions are from Ikea or something." He started to get excited when she showed some interest in the things he bought. "I got these toys and clothes. Did you know they have these little monitor thingies that go on their foot? It tracks their breathing and heartrate. Bluetooth too. Goes right to your phone. So do the cameras."

Mina watched him pick up item after item with so much excitement. She was happy that he was taking this serious. She had been worried that she was going to be doing most of this alone but it seems that whatever talk he had with Frank sorted him out.

"Only thing I didn't really get was bedding stuff. I didn't know what you wanted. Like trains or cars or monkeys. I even saw this one online with bears and trees. Then there's the clothes. I mean, I know they're twins but I didn't know if you wanted them matching or not so I got a bunch of duplicates just in case." He was ranting now because he felt like he had so much to say to her.

She grabbed the little outfit that was on a hanger from his hand and set it down. "Lee, this is wonderful."

He looked down at her with a hurt look, "But?"

She smiled at him, "No buts. I'm glad that you're taking this seriously and that you're trying to get as prepared for this as I am. To be honest, I've been really scared about this whole pregnancy thing. That you didn't… you know."

He stepped closer to her, towering over her and grabbing her hands, "Bokkie… I've gotta be prepared. I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend… hell I hadn't ever been in a real relationship before I met you."

Her eyes widened, "You don't say." She replied sarcastically.

He ignored her, "I don't want to make that same mistake with them. My pops… wasn't the best example to follow, but I've been reading a lot about it. I can tell you that I am not looking forward to this whole diaper thing but I'm still gonna do it."

"No one looks forward to the diaper thing…"

"I even made a playlist! Oh I forgot to show this one to you!" he dropped her hands and rushed over to his desk where the little player was still plugged in.

When he came back it had this little wide flat speaker attached to it. "I made a playlist for them, of all our favorite music. This thing lets them hear it while they're in there. The website said that babies can remember the songs they hear for up to a year after they're born."

"Wow, that's some high tech stuff. How does it work? I don't have to stick it up there do I?" she gave him an awkward look.

He laughed and shook his head, "Nah. Can I?" He motioned for her to let him put the speaker up to her stomach. When she nodded, he took a knee and put his real hand on her stomach at first. "Are they kicking yet? Can you feel them?"

"Oh yeah. Put your hand right here." She moved his hand over towards the top center of her stomach.

He put his ear to her stomach, waiting to hear or feel something from them. When he felt a little budge against his hand his heart jumped to his throat. "I have so many big plans for you boys when you grow up."

"They are not joining your black market crime syndicate, if that's what you're thinking." She snapped.

"My only aspirations I have for you two is that you end up taller than your mother. I don't want you two to deal with the struggles of being under 5'5." He said with a straight face.

"Hardy har. Okay that's enough, you look like Dr. Grant from Jurassic Park when he's listening to that Triceratops." She swatted at him.

"You are the most beautiful Triceratops I've ever seen. Hold on, I need to hold this up right here so they can listen." He put the little speaker against her belly, over the silk of her bridesmaid dress.

They both stopped talking, she started to feel both of them pick up their activity and kick harder. "What are you playing them? They're going crazy in there. It's not that fast club music is it? They'll never settle down now."

He pulled the speaker away from her stomach and gave it to her to listen to. He started the track over and turned up the volume for her. Then he waited.

" _Hello boys, I'm your daddy. If you're anything like me, you're gonna give your mommy hell. Take it easy on her, 'kay? She's the best thing we got going for us. I didn't think I could love anyone more than myself and money, but then she came along. Then you two came along and I love you both so much. I'm gonna tell you a secret, I'm gonna ask her to marry me. I should have done this a long time ago but I kept waiting for the right moment. I wanted a big show of it all so that it could be something worth remembering. Truth is, your mommy never liked any of that stuff. I was being the typical selfish daddy and doing it more for me than her. Then I died and missed my chance, now I'll tell you that story when you're both old enough. I had my chance again and I blew it because I let my jealousy get in the way of someone else's moment. Then you two came along and I'm really late to the game. Let's all cross our fingers that she say's yes, cuz I ain't got a back up plan."_

Mina's eyes shot down to look at Ulysses who was still knelt down before her with his hand on her belly. He was holding up a ring without the little black box. He had a half hopeful half doubted look on his face, "I promised you money and you didn't want it. Then I promised you the world and you didn't want that either. This is all I got left. Just me. Will you marry me?"

Mina dropped the little speaker to the floor and cupped his face roughly, placing a rushed kiss on his lips. "Yes!"

Ulysses kissed her back and put his hands back on her stomach, "You hear that? She said yes!"

"I would have said yes any time, you stubborn ass!" She scolded him.

He got to his feet and helped her put the ring on her finger, "No take backs."

She sobbed out a laugh, "Really?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules. Don't hate the player Bokkie, hate the game." He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You smear my make-up and I'll cut you." She sniffled but wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Domino was looking for Lekan, to ask him how their plans were going for the big reveal to Disciple about her being pregnant. Instead, she found Frank.

"Hey where's Lekan?"

"Out working. I gotta talk to you about something." Frank nodded his head towards Ulysses office that wasn't being used since he moved back in with Mina.

"What's up, Frank?" Domino asked and leaned against the desk.

"I need you to cancel your announcement thing." He crossed his arms and looked from her to her stomach.

Her jaw dropped, "I don't know what you mean-"

"Cut the shit. I've known this whole time that you're knocked up. I'm the only jackass around here that knows what's going on half the damn time." Frank wasn't letting it slide and she knew it.

She sighed, "Alright, I'm pregnant. But why do you not want me to tell him? He's going to find out in seven or eight months anyway."

"I'm not saying not to tell him. I'm telling you not to make a big show of it. Do it in private or get him a damn card or something. No fireworks and banners or whatever fucking mariachi band that Lekan hired." Frank waved his hand in frustration.

"Oh you're **telling** me?" Domino stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Frank bit his lip and shook his head, if she weren't pregnant he would rise to the bait. "Like I said, I'm the only one who knows what's going on around here. You two have made it really fucking difficult for Klaue and Mina."

"What the fuck did I do?!"

"Klaue was about to propose to her and then he got an arrow to the neck-"

"How is that my fault?!"

"Shut the fuck up- I ain't done. Then when he comes home after rescuing her, he was right about to pop the question but you two announced your engagement." Frank held up the second finger.

"He could have asked her at any time!" Domino shot back.

"Could he?! Knowing that it would have pissed on your parade and wedding plans? He was gonna propose to her on Christmas and you chose that day to get married. Sure, shit hit the fan with Logan and Xavier but he still waited." Frank held up another finger.

Domino didn't say anything, she just kept her arms crossed and waited for him to finish.

"Then he was gonna pop the question on New Year's day with this whole big thing planned and paid for and you two had to reschedule your wedding for that day. So he gave you guys the show once again, hell he even flipped the bill for you." Frank held up the final finger, he was up to four now.

Domino didn't like when anyone told her what to do, especially Frank because she hated it when he was right. "Then what do you want me to do then?!" she said in frustration.

Frank scowled at her, "Jesus Christ, Dom. You're getting pissy because I'm telling you to step the fuck down from the spotlight for a goddamned second."

"I'm not-"

"Shut the fuck up." He pointed a finger at her angrily, "For over two fucking months now it's been nothing but you and Disciple around here. Even with Mina's fucked up baby daddy issues, both of them still kept their shit private to make sure they didn't ruin your wedding. And that's fucking huge for someone like Klaue."

Frank took her silence as a sign to continue, "Just don't fucking do it here, alright? Let everyone fucking breathe. Tell him on the honeymoon and send us a fucking card or something. You two are married now, the only thing that matters is you two and that kid in there." He pointed to her stomach, "You ain't gotta announce to the world just this second. Give them a chance to sort their shit out. She's gonna pop any fucking day now and they haven't even been on speaking terms."

"ALRIGHT!" Domino snapped. "I fucking get it, okay? I'll figure out a way to tell him privately."

Frank sighed, "Thanks."

* * *

A few days after their wedding, Disciple and Domino had finished..."celebrating their union," once again and were getting ready to get dressed to go out to dinner. Domino sat up and didn't bother putting on a bra as she slid on a tank top. Disciple sat on the edge of the bed to put on his undershorts and grabbed his jeans. After she put her black booty shorts on, Domino looked at her belly and then at Disciple and smiled. She couldn't wait to go out to dinner. Everything was planned for him to find out that they had a little one on the way. However, when he sighed and picked up his shirt, she could tell that something was bothering him.

Domino shuffled across the bed and started to rub his shoulders to calm him down. After a couple of minutes she rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Something is troubling you, love. What is it?"

Disciple let out another sigh and turned so he could look at his wife. "Our last day is in a couple of days. Then we're retired and on our honeymoon," he began.

"What, afraid we'll get bored and return to the job?" Domino tried to joke.

He shook his head. "No. I'm worried about Mina," he answered.

Domino grinned. "Oh we'll be here when those kids are born. Even if it means we cut our honeymoon short. We're gonna be the first to hold our grand kids."

Disciple took a deep breath. "I'm worried about leaving her with Klaue."

Domino's head dropped. She had been worried they were both concerned about. Now she had to be the level headed one. "I know. He did apologize though. He has yet to hurt Mina physically. He would be dead if he did."

"That relationship is fucking toxic. He's verbally and emotionally manipulating her and she knows it. It's just like Ron and Hermione in the Harry Potter books," Disciple said with his voice rising.

Domino stared at him a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "That would make Frank, Harry Potter and there's about... everything wrong with that."

Disciple chuckled for a minute then returned to being serious. "Frank won't always be around. What happens if he loses his temper again when neither Frank or dumbass are around? Dumbass being Lekan. Or he keeps up this pattern?"

"What if he isn't aware of it? You and I both know that Ulysses Klaue may be seasoned sexually, but relationship wise, he's as clueless as a person who chooses to move to Arizona without having ever been there."

"I can't shake it, Neena. I am worried he won't straighten up and that she'll be stuck with him and he will constantly treat her and the boys this way. I want her to come with us. As much as Klaue and I have become friends, things like this piss me off with how controlling and manipulative he is. I want her and our grand kids far away from that."

Domino stood up and stared deep into his eyes with her hands on his shoulders.

"I will talk to her about our concerns. You can be there too but you can not be this aggressive about it. Whether you like it or not, the look I saw her give him at our reception, Mina is in love with him and I can tell, she wants to marry him. She looks at him the way I have always looked at you. Promise me, if she won't leave him, we'll try and convince her to use her power of luck to get him to change."

Disciple sighed defeated. "Alright. I do tend to forget that we are mutants and have that advantage."

Domino kissed him. "Now come one. I want to go to dinner. I had Marius make a special dinner for us."

* * *

Disciple and Domino arrived to Marius's restaurant in Amsterdam just before sunset. They were greeted by the happy owner and saw that no one was there.

"Hey, Marius, place is a little deader than usual. Business not doing to well since the reopening?" Disciple asked.

Marius smiled. "Certainly not, Hayward. I made sure to close early so that you and your beautiful, new bride could enjoy this beautiful dinner together and alone without interruption. And before I forget, congratulations again on getting married. I am sorry that I was unable to attend. My health was very poor. But I hope you received my present and that this can make up for it."

"I understand my friend. And thank you," Disciple replied. "I look forward to seeing to it that our dishes are specially handled."

Marius raised a hand up. "No, no, no. Tonight. I am humbly your host and Maître D. All of tonight's dishes were per-prepared by Miss Domino. Now have a seat at the decorated table and I will bring your drinks and dinner shortly."

Disciple looked at her surprised and smiled and gave him a kiss. They sat down and began to chit chat. Approximately ten minutes later, Marius arrived with a trolley full of dishes, He set them all onto the table and poured them sparkling cider. He winked at Domino before heading back to the kitchen.

"So what do we got?" he asked.

Domino smiled knowing how cheesy this was going to be but at the same time, it was their style. She picked up and used her butter knife to point at the dishes in front of him. "We'll start with some Baby Quiche. I used the egg and ham recipe since you're allergic to mushrooms those will be with the baby corn and your favorite, baby shrimp. I'll be substituting my shrimp with steamed baby carrots since you don't like those Then after that we'll move to the Baby Back Ribs," she finished with a raise of her eyebrows.

They sat and ate in silence and made a fun competition of eating the ribs. Domino ate more than he did. Beating Disciple for the first time ever since they were together either time.

"Well shit, babe. You beat me. We usually tie. You are superior."

"You better believe it."

"So what's for desert?"

She smiled. "Baby cakes. A dozen for each of us."

Disciple glanced sideways at her. "You know, I've been noticing something tonight."

Oh?" she asked as she rested her elbows on the table, interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them. "Do tell."

"First, you didn't have your usual glass of red wine that you always have when we have a date night or fancy dinner."

"What else?"

"Then all of these foods and deserts that are called baby somethings. It reminds me an episode of the show where Bob Saget played the obsessive, compulsive dad who didn't kill himself like I thought he would."

Domino chuckled, "What happened in that episode?"

"The wife of Bob's brother in law on the show, was..." he stopped mid sentence and looked into her dark eyes.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"The way you ate those ribs," he pointed out.

"What about it? Are you trying not to think about the over used euphemism that the boss keeps using?"

"You ate like a pregnant woman," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Did I?" she asked in the manner that he was on the right trail and turned her head sideways still resting her chin on her hands.

His eyes went wide with a happy tear falling from each one. His stood up and smiled wide wit his mouth open and arms out. "Holy shit, Neena! Really?"

She put her hands together and in front of her mouth as she nodded and gave a toothy smile and stood up. Disciple wrapped his arms around her while he kissed her deeply. While they kissed, Marius came out and popped party poppers and threw streamers around. He got them to stop kissing and unraveled a banner that said, "Congratulations."

"How long?" Disciple asked.

She thought for a minute. "I'm about six, seven weeks. Congratulations, Dad."

He nodded and mouthed the word, Dad. Then just as suddenly, he fainted.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disciple Author note: Tis bitter sweet. Parting is such sweet sorrow**.

 **SOTM- Save the drama for your baby momma. It's my birthday- reviews please. 30 has not been kind to me so far.**

 **Rory Domino won the scavenger hunt and gets her write in this chapter. This is the last write in for Soldier of Fortune.**

 **MCU Guy won the first write in for Vegas Mutant Vacation, fyi we have nicknamed it VMV. We'll hit you up about that eta and details later.**

 **Questions were asked about SOF future and timeline. To confirm... yes it will be leading into Black Panther. Not like you think. Stay tuned.**

 *****AO3 readers... lucky you. I'm posting the Aesthetic cover photo of VMV as a teaser.**

 *****Sorry FFN readers, the site isnt built for photos in chapters, but you can go to the Facebook group page called Marvel OC Fanfiction and see it.**

* * *

They day had come that several at the base were not looking forward to. Disciple had his jet parked in the vacant lot behind the building. Disciple and one of the men were heading back in after loading the couch onto the craft. No one who knew, would touch that couch. Disciple returned to his room where Domino was waiting for him with his trench coat. She helped him put it on and they looked around the empty room where they had spent the important parts of their lives.

For them, a part of this was bitter sweet. Yet at the same time, they were ready to move on. They looked at each other and both took a deep breath and exited the room. They were greeted in the front sitting room by Ulysses, Frank, Lekan and a very sad, Mina. They were waiting to send them off. A sentiment that almost brought them to tears.

Lekan hugged Domino first and then Disciple. He then stood and took a couple of deep breaths. "I said I wouldn't cry. I said I wouldn't cry. Mina is supposed to be the emotional one right now," he kept muttering. "God I'm gonna miss you guys. Thanks for letting me do your wedding."

Domino chuckled and hugged him again. "You'll see us around, Lekan. I promise."

He sniffled. "Ah, jeez," and ran out of the room.

Domino hugged Frank Next. Disciple walked up to him to with his hand out. "It's been great working with you, Punisher. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss you."

Frank folded his arms and glared at Disciple. "That's it? Well aren't you a piece of work?"

Disciple tilted his head confused and Frank stood up straight. "We're family, Disciple. Family doesn't shake hands. We hug."

With that, Frank and Disciple hugged for the second time in their friendship. The first time being Disciple and Domino's wedding.

"You crazy kids take care. Name your kid after me," Frank added.

"No, they're naming him after me. I'm the reason they reconnected," Ulysses chimed in.

"At least it won't be after Lekan," Frank nodded his head towards his room be just ran off crying towards.

"Don't know his first name," Disciple added.

"Too bad for all of them because we're having a girl. That I am certain of," Domino replied.

Ulysses stepped up to them next and hugged Domino but only shook Disciple's hand. "Sorry, I don't hug other men. You understand, ya?" Disciple nodded and Ulysses continued. "Check your account in a couple of days. You'll be pleased. It has been a pleasure watching the two of you work. I'm glad I could make this happen."

Disciple patted him on the shoulder and finally it was Mina. She was looking down and had her hands together covering her mouth. She was noticeably crying. They both hugged and sat down on the couch with her. Domino was rubbing Mina's back and Disciple handed her a tissue before holding her right hand.

"I'm not ready for you guys to leave," Mina said between sobs. "I don't want to do this alone. I want you to stay. Dom."

Domino smiled and kissed her on the head. "I am happier than you will ever know hearing that. I'm certain though you'll be fine. Just remember, we aren't leaving your life. I'm not leaving your life. Always just a Skype call away."

"Send me a text and I'll be here," Disciple added. "I love you, Mina. The same way Frank does. When we come back from Norway, our door will always be open to you to visit."

"Norway? What happened to Vegas?" Mina sniffled.

"Going to the beach to work on my tan." Domino winked.

Mina giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Vegas is next stop though." Disciple added and handed her another tissue.

Mina pulled both of them into a really tight hug. One that almost suffocated her mom and stepfather. She cried into their shoulders for a bit longer and finally released them. She remained holding their hands.

"Promise you'll come see me when I have the babies?"

"Of course," the both replied.

Suddenly a thought was forced into her mind. Mina was hearing Disciples thoughts. " _I just hope you won't keep letting Klaue treat you the way he has been."_

To his surprise, he heard her reply in his head. _"I'll try not to. Please don't be worried about him. I love him and he loves me. He won't hurt me."_

Disciple looked at her surprised. She was surprised at the confirmation that she replied mentally. Disciple then looked her in the eye and had her attention.

"Don't be afraid to use the power of luck you and your mom share. It's not a shame to use it for something good like being treated right," he said with a smile and slowly blinked.

Mina seemed entranced and nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and the three of them stood up. Disciple and Domino grabbed their remaining bags and with a sigh, went to the elevator. They were accompanied by the others. When the elevator got to the bottom floor and opened up, they discovered Lekan had everyone they worked with standing in the corridor with him. Clapping for them as they made their exit. Another sentiment they would never forget.

Once they got to the jet, more hugs were shared and they entered. Mina stayed with her arms wrapped around Ulysses while Frank saluted. The gangway closed and the jet raised up vertically and then took off. More than likely to never be seen again at that base.

* * *

Ulysses continued to work but spent much less time doing so. He made sure to check in on Mina as much as possible and spend time with her as needed. The doctor cam every week to check on her and they saw the progress of their boys through the ultrasounds done.

"We still need to pick out names." Mina told him one night as they were laying in bed.

He was sitting up against the headboard with her between his legs and resting against him. He had his hands on her stomach and his chin on her shoulder. "How about naming them both after me?"

"Let's be serious about this please?" Mina sighed.

"Well we're sure as hell not naming them after Frank or Disciple." Ulysses snorted.

"Why not?"

"Their heads are big enough, Bokkie." That made her laugh. "Okay, let's do one name at a time, yeah? Michael."

She shook her head instantly, "I dated a guy named Michael when I was younger. Hell no."

She could hear his disapproval, "You never told me about another ex boyfriend."

"And you never told me about the hundreds of women you slept with before me."

He changed the topic immediately, "What's Pinterest say? I know you've been looking at a lot of things on there."

She gave him a side look over her shoulder, "Oh really?"

They were interrupted by his phone going off. He reached over to the nightstand and silenced it immediately.

"Who's calling you at a time like this?" she asked, "One of your old flings?"

He closed his eyes briefly, "I knew that was gonna bite me in the ass… It's just work. It can wait, right now I'm spending time with my family."

His phone went off again, this time he turned off the phone completely. "No more work. Just us."

Mina snuggled back into him, putting her hands over his, "So when are you quitting for good? Are we even still leaving?"

Ulysses kissed her neck, right below her ear. "I figured that since your doctor is here that you have them here. I'll stop working once they come and Frank can take over from there. I've been working out for some extra money, just in case. Then when they are old enough and you're ready, we can go and live wherever you want to live."

She sighed and tilted her head back against his shoulder, "That sounds nice."

* * *

Frank had been keeping to himself lately and Ulysses knew something was up. When he asked him about it the merc just shrugged and shook his head. He still did his job and got things done but there was something that changed. Frank noticed that Ulysses was dodging some calls and emails and when he asked him about that Ulysses gave him the same response.

Mina didn't notice anything. She was too caught up with the books and furniture that Ulysses got for the babies. Lekan helped her set everything up in one of the spare rooms. She couldn't push herself to use the room that Domino and Disciple had just vacated, because to her that would always be their room.

She was currently in there with Frank who was helping her put up some bookshelves when they heard yelling and a loud bang come from the living room. Frank looked at Mina who shrugged. He pulled his gun and signaled her to stay in the room while he checked it out.

She didn't listen.

" **WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

They could hear some doors slamming and the sound of an angry woman calling out to him. Frank looked back and Mina who shrugged again. One of the men who worked for Ulysses was standing at the end of the hallway with his hands up.

Frank tapped him on the shoulder, "The fuck is going on, Collins?"

"Crazy bitch is demanding to talk to the boss. Said he has to pay up or something." Collins put his hands up.

"You're fucking security, how the fuck did she make it this far up here?" Frank said angrily and put his gun away.

The woman rounded the corner and saw them, "You hiding him? Where the fuck is he?"

She was a small woman, just a little taller than Mina but her hair was a lighter shade of brown and curlier. She was holding a 9MM in one hand and wielding a machete in the other, using them both to point at the three of them.

"That's how." Collins said and backed up with his hands up.

Frank grabbed the guy by the scruff of the neck and put him in front of himself and Mina. "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Calm the fuck down!"

"Hey- what the fuck, man?!" Collins yelled and kept pushing back against Frank to get away from the crazy woman.

"Where is your boss? Huh? Where he at?" She demanded as she waved the gun around.

Mina was still behind Frank and holding onto the back of his shirt, "What the fuck she want him for?"

He looked back at her and gave her a look that said, 'Fuck if I know.' Frank peeked his head over Collins' shoulder and called out to her, "What you want the boss for?"

She moved the machete and gun to one hand and put the free one on her stomach, "I came here to give him the good news that he's gonna be a Daddy. I want my cut of this empire he runs. I'm here for my check."

Collins and Frank were suddenly shoved out of the way by Mina's brute force. Both of them being thrown into opposite walls of the small hallway. " **HE WHAT?!** "

"Oh so you're the old lady he was telling me about?" The woman pointed to Mina and looked her up and down.

Ulysses walked out of the elevator with Lekan at his side, both talking about something but stopped when they saw the woman. Ulysses looked at her and said, "Who are you?"

Mina rounded on him immediately, "You should know, shouldn't you? Who the fuck is she, _Ulysses?_ "

He gave her an awkward look, "Idunno. That's why I asked."'

"There you are, Leky!" The woman said and started to walk towards him. "You gonna tell your workers to start listening to me? That I'm in charge around here now too?"

Ulysses narrowed his eyes at her and tilted his head, "Leky?"

Lekan finally stepped out from behind him and gave a nervous laugh, "Rory! Baby!" He started walking towards her cautiously with his arms out.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" She crossed her arms and had the machete sticking up at an odd angle, looking from Lekan to Ulysses.

"What are you doing here? You know you can't be coming up to my work like this." Lekan looked scared and he kept darting his eyes from the woman to each of them in the room.

"I'm pregnant Leky. You're the daddy. I came here to make sure that you are gonna take care of me and the baby like you promised that night." She walked up and kissed him and put her arms around his neck.

He awkwardly ducked his head to make sure the machete and gun that were still in her hands were not pointed or aimed at him. Ulysses awkwardly sidestepped them and walked backwards towards Mina. Frank and Collins were now standing next to her and looking at the crazy chick and Lekan with their jaws agape.

Mina had a similar expression, none of them could take their eyes off of the two kissing couple. "I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Ulysses put his arm around her and kept looking at them as well, "Forgiven. I honestly don't blame you. Frank… what the fuck is going on?"

Frank's jaw shut with a click of his teeth and he cleared his throat, "Uh… using context clues here, boss. But, I'd have to say this chick is baby momma number 4 for Lekan."

They all tilted their heads at the same time, trying to imagine how that was possible. Frank continued, "I don't know how… she's… she's…"

Mina finished for him, "She's fucking hot."

"Crazy but hot." Collins agreed.

Frank waved a hand in front of them, "Completely out of his league."

"So she's crazy and blind?" Ulysses suggested.

Mina pulled out her phone and turned on the camera, "I need to record this. For scientific purposes, and Domino would never believe me."

Lekan was able to get the machete and gun out of her hand and set it gently on the coffee table, "So you're- you're sure you're pregnant? Like sure- sure?"

She laughed and ran a hand across his chest, "Sure as my love for you! Now we can be a happy little family together. This place is big enough for us to have more kids and settle down."

"Wait… how long have they been together? Wasn't he just with Rogue-" Mina blurted out.

Frank shushed her, "Hey! Quiet! Don't rat the poor guy out. I know that whole girl code thing about men and shit- but this one is actually fucking crazy enough to blow us all to hell."

"So are you going to introduce me to your workers?" She smiled up at Lekan sweetly.

" _WORKERS?!"_ Ulysses was offended.

Lekan was sweating and stuttering, "Um… uh. You see… what had happened was…"

Mina seemed to get what was going on before everyone else, "Oh damn. Lekan… you fucked, bruh."

Lekan started to awkwardly laugh, "Baby… these are my friends. Guys, this is Rory. She's my… my…"

"His fiancé." She finished for him. They'd never seen Lekan looked so scared in his life. "We met at the club that I work at, Chase the Mourning."

Frank and Ulysses slowly nodded their heads, trying to remember her from that last night they went there.

Lekan started the introduction, "That's Collins, he works down in the docs."

She turned a lip up at him, "We met."

"This is Frank, he's head of security and the boss' personal bodyguard." Lekan kept moving on to introducing them.

She smiled at Frank, "Oh, so he's gonna be my bodyguard too then? Or is that other guy- the disabled one?" She pointed to Ulysses and looked down at his prosthetic arm.

Ulysses couldn't believe the shit he was hearing, "Bitch- I'm the boss! Lekan! What the fuck is going on?!"

Rory turned and looked up at Lekan, "Yes, Leky. What is going on?"

Mina was biting her tongue long enough, she did a little step forward and put her hand out to get their attention. "I'm just gonna save everyone the time and say- He lied to her about owning this place and being the boss, didn't plan on her getting knocked up or seeing her again. She did in fact get knocked up and did find him again. Here we are. Go." She stepped back again as a referee would in a boxing match.

"Jesus…. Another pregnant one? No one drink the water." Frank muttered and shook his head.

Rory's eyes went wide and everyone backed away from her cautiously, " **YOU LIED TO ME?!** "

"Baby- I can explain."

She put her finger to his lips, her sudden change in attitude caused him to flinch. "You know what Leky? It's okay. I completely understand."

"You do?" He said against her finger.

"You wanted to impress me so bad but it doesn't matter. I still love you."

Ulysses was about to rip his own hair out, "Alright- that's it. Listen here, I can't have none of this drama going on around here and stressing my girl out."

Mina gave him an awkward look, "I'm fine…"

He ignored her, "She's pregnant and about to pop any day now. I need it quiet and stress free around here! I will give you ten grand to get the fuck out of here and take this piece of shit with you."

Rory looked at Ulysses with a shocked face, that was a lot of money to her. "Ten grand?" she couldn't believe it.

"Boss, hey. Come on. I didn't mean nothing by it. I didn't think it would blow up like this." Lekan didn't want to lose his job.

"Twenty grand if you leave right now." He upped his offer.

Rory held her hand out, "This is gonna pay for the wedding and the baby's nursery!"

Ulysses nodded at Frank to go get the money. "Lekan, you're on maternity leave until further notice. You'll still get your regular pay until then."

Frank returned with two stacks of cash and handed them to Rory, "Should have asked for fifty, kid."

Rory took the cash and Lekan's hand and headed towards the elevator. Mina called out to her, "Nice meeting you! Welcome to the shit show!"


	44. Chapter 44

***Disciple and SOTM salute***

* * *

Frank spent as much of his free time with Mina as he could, doing his best to make sure she wasn't too down and out about Domino and Disciple leaving. He was feeling anxious and on edge but hid it well enough from Mina that she didn't know. He waited for her to go lay down for a nap. Something she did often now that she was farther along in her pregnancy.

Frank made quick and quiet work of clearing out his room. He had moved everything into his truck before going up to Ulysses' office. His boss was standing with his back to him, looking down at his men working below. He was waiting for him.

Ulysses sighed, "Someone finally gave you the location?"

Frank nodded and gave a small grunt, "Yeah."

"How long before you leave?"

It was Frank's turn to sigh, "My bag is packed and Collins is waiting to take me to the cargo ship."

Ulysses turned around and cocked his head unsure of what he just heard. "So soon?"

"I just wanted to tell you thank you, boss. You're one of the few people I now consider a friend. Be good to the kid and the babies. Hopefully I'll see you down the road heh?" Frank said and held his hand out.

Ulysses slammed his fist on his desk, "You bastard! **YOU, FUCKING, BASTARD!** "

Frank was shocked, he quickly took his hand back and stood up straight.

"You think you're just gonna leave and not tell Mina you're leaving or even say goodbye? After everything that has happened between the two of you? Knowing she thinks of you as her FATHER? _This_ is how you are going to go about it? Break her heart like this by acting like it all meant NOTHING?"

Frank exhaled and looked Ulysses in the eye. "I can't bring myself to do so. I don't want her final memory of me being that."

"What?"

"That it was a heartbreaking goodbye that left her wondering if it would be the last time. I'd rather that memory be the day we spent together when I surprised her with a trip to Amsterdam to see Marius and show him the ultrasound pictures."

"It's noble you want to soften the blow that will certainly hurt her..."

Frank cut him off, "It will hurt me too much. Like I'm losing my daughter all over again. If something happens to me, you'll hear from someone who calls himself Micro."

Ulysses licked his lips before biting them and shaking his head, "No. You don't get to walk out of here that easily. You can't point out all of my flaws in my relationship and tell me how sorry of an excuse I am when I'm in the wrong and get to walk away like this. It isn't right. You ain't leaving her a note or nothin' and that ain't fair to her. She needs to know- she has a right to know!"

"I can't be near her knowing that I make her a target-"

"YOU DON'T THINK I FEEL THE SAME WAY?!" Ulysses roared at him, bracing both his hands against the desk. "I wake up every morning knowing that I am the reason that she's had this target on her back. The cause of all her pain and suffering since I fucking met her."

It was Frank's turn to raise his voice, "Ever since you had me kill Kingpin I've been followed! I stepped out into public and it caught the attention of someone far worse than a mutant. Russo is a hell of a lot more dangerous than SHIELD. You know why?! Because he's **JUST LIKE ME!** "

Frank pounded his fist to his chest, "He's out there hunting me down, and I can't lead him right her to her or to you, yeah you- you fucking prick. I fucking care about both of you. I've been hunting this bastard for far too long- he took my family away from me and I won't let him take either of you too! Not you, not the kid and not those boys!"

Ulysses looked down to his desk, trying to blink away the burning in his eyes. "So that's it? You're just gonna walk away and cut off all communication? Until you either come back alive or someone calls and tells us that I lost my best merc? That Mina lost her Daddy?"

"Just tell her to read her favorite magazine when the new additions come out. She'll see the hints that I'm reaching out. If anything happens to me, she gets everything. The money, the booze, the guns…" Frank sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. Turning to look away before Ulysses saw his tears.

"She deserves better than this." Ulysses said with a gravel-like voice.

"That's why I'm doing it." Frank did an about face and left the office, leaving the door open.

* * *

Ulysses was sitting in his office with a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He hadn't drank since before he found out he was a father. For him, it was a record but he didn't care since he lost his best merc and his best friend. Now he had to figure out how to tell his pregnant fiancé that her father walked out on them.

"Frank?"

His head shot up at the sound of Mina calling for him.

"Frank?" Her voice could be heard moving through the house.

Ulysses jumped up out of his chair and rushed out the office. He needed to get to her before she saw the empty room that Frank left behind. "Bokkie, wait!"

It was too late, she opened the door to what used to be Frank's bedroom and walked in. "Are you deaf old man? I've been calling you-"

She spun around to see Ulysses bracing himself in the doorway, the look on his face gave it away. Mina refused to believe it, "Where is he? Did he change rooms? He did, didn't he? To be closer to the nursery, right?"

"Bokkie…" Ulysses grabbed her as she tried to move past him out of the door. He pulled her into his chest, despite her fighting against him with tears in her eyes.

"What did you do to him?! Where is he?!" Mina was sobbing and pounding her fists against his chest.

"He's gone, love."

"You fired him?! You can't do that!"

Ulysses pulled her in tighter, "No… he left on his own."

Mina pushed him away from her, "And you didn't stop him?! How long ago did he leave? Where did he go?"

Ulysses tried to reach of her again but she ran past him and down the hallway. He followed her around the house, trying to talk to her and calm her down. She kept calling out for Frank but still found nothing. Then she ran into the office and looked out the windows towards the trucks. The only other American vehicle was missing, it was always parked right next to her truck. The truck that they built together.

Mina pulled out her phone and called Frank's cell with shaky hands. It went straight to voicemail. "Frank?! Frank?! Where are you? Please come home!"

She hung up and called him back again and again, each time sobbing into the messages that she left. "Dad… you can't leave. Not now… I need you. Please, Frank… please don't leave me."

Ulysses' heart was breaking, watching her break down like this. He walked up behind her and pulled her into his arms again, "Shh…. Shh…."

Mina grabbed the front of his shirt, "I want you to bring him back."

"Bokkie…"

"You always said that I could have anything I want. That you would give me anything I wanted. I want Frank. I want him back. Please- bring him back!"

He didn't know how to fix this or where to start. His mouth opened and closed a few times, "I… I… Mina… I can't do that. I don't know where he went. He doesn't want to be found either."

She broke down with hot tears pouring down her cheeks, "But he can't leave!" it was hard for her to speak between sobs, "First Dom and Disciple… even fucking _Lekan_! But Frank… I can't… be alone…"

With her putting all of her weight on him, he slowly took her with him to the ground. Putting her in his lap and rocking her back and forth, "Hey now… you're not alone. You still got me, Bokkie."

She started crying even harder.

"Well fuck me then." Ulysses snorted into her hair.

Mina shook her head, "It's not that. I just… I need Frank. We've been together every day since… since…"

"Since I made him your babysitter?" Ulysses offered.

She sniffled, "Yeah. Now to get married and start a family without my dad here… when I need him most."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Bokkie, we don't have to get married before the boys are born. I'm not so old fashioned like that. We can wait until he comes back. Every girl needs her father to walk her down the aisle."

It just made Mina cry even harder. "But-but what if he doesn't come back?"

Ulysses didn't have an answer for her. Instead he remained quiet while he rocked her back and forth and she cried.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disciple-** **Frank leaving was rough to write but it sadly had to be done.** **I wrote none of this chapter. From this point I am purely supervision and giving feedback. Just like when I first came on board.**

 **SOTM- I know everyone is sad and crying about Frank leaving last chapter but it had to he done. Sorry. I know everyone was wondering if this leads into the Black Panther movie. This chapter will answer that.**

 **Reviews please.**

* * *

The next week at the base was spent together. Ulysses did everything in his power to take Mina's mind off if Frank's sudden departure. That was putting it nicely, he would call it abandonment. Anything that Mina craved or even hinted at wanting he had his men get as soon as possible. He even had that hole in the wall pizza place from Texas overnighted and kept hot for her.

"I hope this is just a phase you're going through." He said from the foot of the bed. He was rubbing lotion on her swollen feet and ankles while she ate.

"What? Being pampered? Don't think so." She smirked and wiggled her toes at him.

He smiled and shook his head, "No… I'll always pamper you, Bokkie. I meant that." He pointed to the bottle next to her on the nightstand. "Smothering everything and anything you can with ranch."

She snorted and wiped her mouth with a napkin, setting her plate a little aside from resting on her large belly. "As Frank would say… it ain't 'Merican if it isn't deep fried, smothered with cheese, covered in ranch or all of the above."

He make a face and stuck his tongue out, "No wonder America is the most obese country in the world. Did you know that ranch isn't even sold in Europe? It's strictly an American dressing and the world wants to keep it that way."

"No way. Really? Then how did you get this?" she pointed to the bottle of ranch.

Ulysses put her foot down and started to crawl slowly up the bed towards her, "How I get everything else I want, love."

She giggled at his beard scraping her legs and thighs as he kissed them on his way up to her, "The big bad criminal mastermind smuggled it into Europe for little old me?"

"Mmm hmm." He started placing open mouthed kisses on her inner thigh when she ran her hand through his hair to keep him there. "At the pace you've been going I had to buy them buy the truck loads. Starting to cost more than my Cuban cigars and Irish whiskey."

Mina threw her head back and laughed, getting tickled by the scuff of his facial hair. "Oh you're full of jokes aren't you?"

Ulysses peeked his head up and smirked, "Better than being full of ranch." He ducked when the pillow came swinging at his head, "But I can think of something else you could be full of…"

Mina squealed when he grabbed her thighs and tugged her further down the bed, closer to him. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

" **Me.** " He growled and tugged her sleep shorts down roughly.

Mina tugged at his shirt, untucking it before ripping it open. Some buttons flew off in random directions, causing him to laugh. "I read that pregnant women get real sex crazed towards the end of pregnancy. How 'bout it Bokkie? Felling a little crazed?"

They hadn't been intimate since before she found out she was pregnant. Ulysses was done waiting and was very happy that she wasn't pushing him away. He had been more than patient for her and now they were finally going to be together again.

"Maybe…" she teased.

"Maybe?! I can't work with maybe, love." Ulysses sat up and looked down at her.

"Maybe… if you do that thing I like with your tongue."

Ulysses gave her a mock salute and smiled, "Aye aye Captain!"

His phone went off on the bedside table shortly after they started getting intimate. He muffled at her to ignore it so they could continue. As soon as it stopped buzzing it rang again and again. He blindly reached over for it and grabbed it, then quickly threw it against the wall to shut it up for good.

Mina was breathing heavily and writhing under him, "What if it's an emergency?"

He lifted his head briefly, "Nothing is more important right now. If the base were getting attacked then the alarms would go off and we would hear gun fire. Whatever they want can fucking wait."

Mina clenched her legs tighter as she got closer, making Ulysses growl in approval. Then there was a knock at the door and someone calling for him. "Sir. You're needed."

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" he yelled back.

Mina sat up and pulled him closer to her by his belt buckle, which she then started to undo slowly. "Maybe you should go see what's wrong."

The man on the other side of the door knocked again, "But Sir, it's urgent. There's a man-"

Ulysses' eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when Mina wrapped her hands around him. " **I SAID I'M FUCKING BUSY!** "

"Boss, this guy-"

Ulysses pulled his gun out from the back of his waistband and shot at the door twice. After hearing the man yelp and start to run down the hall, his aim followed along the wall. Firing a round every few feet until he was sure the man wasn't going to return.

"Now where were we?" he tossed the gun aside and turned his attention back to Mina.

* * *

Ulysses got dressed after many rounds of intense sex, tucking a smiling but napping Mina under the covers while he went out to handle work. He picked up the pieces of broken cellphone and took the sim card out of it, then he reloaded his guns and tucked them in their usual spots. Before he left their room, he tucked her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, also making sure to softly caress her swollen belly.

When he walked into his office he was still rolling up his sleeves. There was a man standing at the windows looking down at the warehouse with his arms behind his back. He was Black with medium length dreads that were tucked back. He was wearing tactical gear with two guns holstered on each thigh, and had a large black duffel bag sitting at his feet.

Ulysses was unsure if he was African or American, so he greeted him in Afrikaans, " _What do you want?"_

He kept walking towards his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out one of the many cellphones in it. Opening the back of it and putting in the sim card and starting it up. He first made sure that all the pictures of Mina and the ultrasounds of the boys swapped over before looking up at the man.

The man smiled at him, showing him his gold teeth. "You're a hard man to get a hold of, Ulysses Klaue."

Ulysses tucked his phone away and crossed his arms, not bothering to sit at his desk. "It's for a reason. I'm busy."

He laughed and nodded his head towards the door, "I could hear. Name's Erik Killmonger, and I have a job for you."

It was Ulysses' turn to laugh, "A job for me? I don't _do_ jobs, _Amerikaanse_. I _give_ them. So, if you're done you can leave the same way you came in. Collins! Get him out of here!" He called out to his new number two since Frank left.

Killmonger stepped closer to the desk and sneered at him, "I ain't leaving until you hear what I have to offer. I want to make a deal."

"I don't like my time being wasted, which is it? A job or a deal? I am not a patient man." Ulysses wanted him gone so he could get back to bed with Mina. He didn't like it when she woke up alone because he knew she was still hurting over Frank leaving.

"You still dealing vibranium?"

Ulysses changed his prosthetic arm into it's canon form, "Sold it all to Ultron at a very high price."

He pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of an old looking pick axe in a glass case, "This is an old Wakandan artifact. Sitting all nice and pretty in a museum for people to stare at and not appreciate it's true value. I need your help stealing it and selling it to the highest bidder."

Ulysses laughed and scratched the back of his head, "You're a funny guy, Monger."

"It's Killmonger."

He waved his hand in dismissal, "Whatever. Thing is, you could easily snatch that in broad daylight with masks and some hired thugs. This shit is beneath me."

Killmonger leaned against his desk with both hands, "I was told you have a certain reputation about you. That you don't back from a challenge, that you're always down to causing a bit of chaos every now and then."

"What else you hear?" Ulysses asked smugly, he loved being talked about in high regard.

"That you killed Kingpin and Magneto, sent SHIELD running back to the states with their tails between their legs. Anyone who can do that without them sending in the Avengers in for clean up must be a big bad ass." Killmonger was feeding him everything he wanted to hear.

Ulysses chuckled, "Took out the Xmen too."

He smiled and tilted his head, "Ahh, so you took out the big three. I feel you. Heard you was up here hiding out with your pretty little mutant girl. The one who's been causing all the stir up of trouble."

Ulysses slammed his fist on the desk and used his other hand to grab his flak jacket and bring him in closer, barring his teeth, "What's your point?"

"Word on the wire is big bad Klaue is gearing up for retirement. Now I know that can't be true since he ain't done at least one more job for old time's sake. One last party to kick it off right." Killmonger grinned wildly at him.

Ulysses shoved him away from the desk, "Get the fuck out of my office."

"You said it yourself, it's an easy job. I need the back up and I need the connections to sell it. It's not a lot of vibranium like you had before. It'll sell quick at high dollar. I got it all planned out, I just need you to provide the men and sell it for me. 50/50 split. Easy money for you before you go off the grid for good with your girl." He put his hands up and slowly backed away from the desk.

"Leave before I blast your ass out of here myself." Ulysses pointed to the door.

He grabbed his bag off the floor and threw it in a chair across from Ulysses' desk, "Alright, I'm out. But here's a peace offering. Fifty grand towards the men you would provide and services for making the deal for me. When you change your mind, you have my number. I'll be sticking around town for awhile."

* * *

He had to admit, the thought of vibranium was tempting. It was his biggest weakness before he met Mina. Just like the guy said, it was an easy job for easy money and it would be stolen and sold in a week. There was a lot more at stake now, Mina and the boys. One fuck up could ruin everything he had worked so hard to get back, and Mina would definitely not like him running around in public committing crime. What if she didn't know?

Ulysses shook his head and pulled Mina's sleeping form tighter to him. There was no way that he could lie to her, he couldn't stand knowing that he would hurt her. If there was one thing he knew about women, Mina in particular, is that they always found out.

Mina stirred and rolled over. She placed her hand on the back of his head and sent the endorphins into his bloodstream, her usual method for calming him down. "I can hear you thinking. Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes and sighed at the warmth he felt under her hands, "I just have a lot on my mind. Nothing to worry about, Bokkie."

"Does it have anything to do with that guy who came to talk to you earlier today?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. He wants me to work a job with him." He rolled over onto his back and pulled her into his side.

She rested her head on his chest, "He the one who's been blowing up your phone?"

He hummed in affirmation, "I told him no and sent him on his way."

"But you want to do it."

Ulysses sighed, "No. Maybe. Yes. I want to but I won't. He wants me to help him sell vibranium."

She picked her head up, "But that's too dangerous!"

"It's not from Wakanda, Bokkie. I mean… technically all Vibranium comes from Wakanda, but we won't be getting it from there. It's in store storage at a museum or something and they don't really know what they got. Then he wants me to sell it for him and split the money. He even paid me a bit up front. It's an easy job, in and out." He was getting more animated about it the more he spoke.

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, "You trying to sell this to me or yourself?"

He lifted his head to look at her, "I'm gonna retire. I swear it! It's just one last job for some quick money and we can use it for our honeymoon. Just one more job before…"

"Before you settle down?"

"Right. It'll be like my bachelor party, Bokkie. With no women or booze. Don't that sound good to you?"

"Oh yeah, instead there will be armed robbery and gunfire. Such fun." She replied sarcastically.

He sighed and rubbed her back, "You're right. I can't chance getting caught or hurt. I'll have Collins take the money back and tell him to kick rocks."

Mina sat up and braced an arm near his head to look down at him, "Will it be the last job?"

"The very last."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Very much so."

"Will you be safe?"

"Absolutely."

"Will you stop pouting?"

"I don't pout."

" _Lee."_

"Scout's honor."

Mina sighed, "FINE. Go do this last job, but I mean it. This is the last one. Then you're done with all of it. No more work."

He smiled and kissed her, "Then I'm all yours. Just you, me and the boys."


	46. Chapter 46

**Disciple Author note; presently I sit in the position I was in when this story began. Outside observer. Son is doing incredibly well though. I promise I am hard at work on my other stories and our next story.**

 **SOTM- The end is near. Not gonna sugar coat it. Prepare yourselves for the end next chapter. I havent been posting as often because I'm so emotionally invested in this story. It's so hard to let go.**

 **Reviews on what you think happens next? Please support us. We love you guys.**

* * *

Mina was worried that Ulysses would get caught or worse, hurt while he was out on the job. He told her to stay at the small hideout while he and Killmonger went to get the Vibranium. She fought with him and argued that she should go with him but he wouldn't have it. She had never been to London before and there was so much she wanted to see. He promised her that he would take her out sight seeing as soon as the job was done.

With a kiss and a "Daddy's gotta go to work now." He left her at the hideout with a few men to guard her.

She paced around for an hour before finally deciding to turn on the TV. He didn't tell her exactly what he was doing, but she knew it would be headline worthy. All of his plans usually were because he was a show off. Nothing he ever did was simple or small.

' **Breaking news – Museum of Great Britain robbed at gunpoint. Several Casualties'**

Mina sat on the edge of the couch while biting her nails, "Easy safe job, he says."

Collins was standing behind her and leaning against the wall, "He's always over the top ain't he?"

Mina nodded, "Yeah and planning on giving me a heart attack. If I weren't pregnant I'd be drinking right now."

They heard the garage door open and shut quickly and the sound of a truck honking. Mina ran to the main area of the safe house, hoping that Ulysses was safe. She didn't expect to see an ambulance with it's light's still flashing. The back doors opened and he jumped out wearing full EMT gear.

"Lee!"

He turned and saw her running towards him. He opened his arms and scooped her up, spinning them around in a circle while laughing. He kissed her as he set her down, "You miss Daddy?"

She ignored the question, "Are you okay? You hurt?" He gave an excited chuckle as she looked him over and started unzipping his jacket to look for any wounds.

Killmonger jumped out of the ambulance with a woman on his side, "So this is the famous Savior that's been stirring up all the chatter on the radio."

"And she can't keep her hands off of me. Bokkie, this is Erik Killmonger. He's gonna make us rich." Ulysses was still ramped up from the successful job.

"Nice to meet you." Mina tried to greet him but Ulysses picked her up again with his face buried in her neck. "Lee!"

In between kisses he spoke, "Time for some one on one time like I promised."

Killmonger called out to him as Ulysses carried Mina up the stairs to their room, "When are we getting this sold, Klaue?!"

"It's already sold! We go to South Korea tomorrow night!"

* * *

They were flying in on his private jet with Killmonger at the helm. Ulysses was sitting in one of the armchairs near a window with Mina in his lap. He wasn't going to make the same mistake like before and ignore her the whole trip by working. He learned to put his trust and actually have his second in command do some leg work. Collins was sitting at the laptop making sure all their plans were in order before landing.

"Wow…" Mina said while looking out the window as they flew over the city of Busan.

"Never been to South Korea, yeh?" he had his hands on her belly, feeling the boys move.

"No, never."

He nuzzled her neck right below her ear, "I knew you'd like all the pretty lights. After tonight, we're going to Canada."

She turned and looked at him, "Canada? Not complaining or anything… but YOU want to go to Canada?"

He rubbed her belly, "Thinking of the boys, Bokkie. Best doctors around and last place they'd think to look for us. At least until they're old enough to travel."

"You really did think this through, didn't you?" Mina traced her fingers along the back of his head and neck, sending the endorphins and making him shiver.

"Of course, Bokkie. Only the best for my family. I already had all our stuff moved from the old place to a new one in Canada. Completely off grid in the woods, just like you wanted."

"You got a barndominium didn't you? Stalking my Pinterest again." She laughed at him nodding.

"Now you're gonna wait here while Daddy and his friends go and make a deal."

She whined, "Lee, don't leave me here. I want to go with you. Last time you left it had me worried and scared. I'd feel safer with you."

He shook his head and grabbed one of her hands and started kissing it, "I won't be long. I want you here and waiting for me in that bed back there. It's a long flight to Canada from here and we gotta keep ourselves busy."

"If you won't be long then let me go with you. I'll wait in the truck-"

" _Mina._ " He was firm with his voice, warning her to listen to him.

"What's the difference between this deal and the one you were doing with Fisk? Remember when you said that I was safest with you? I won't get in the way. Promise." She was giving him the pleading puppy dog eyes that he couldn't avoid.

She had a point and he hated that. What would be the harm of her waiting outside in the truck. If shit went sideways she would be outside of the casino away from the trouble. While he was thinking about it, she leaned in and kissed him. Swiping her tongue across his bottom lip before tugging on it.

"Besides, we can have a bit of fun on the way there and back. You promised me sight seeing before we left. The drive would count."

He tilted his head back and sighed, "Alright. You can come. But you gotta do everything I say. Hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

He hummed in approval, "I like it when you call me Sir. I'd like it even more if you called me Daddy."

"Maybe when we get back to the jet?" she teased.

* * *

He kept her in his lap and busy with making out instead of sight seeing like he had promised. She didn't mind, this was a farewell to the job for her as well. She was just as excited as he was for his retirement. There were bottles of champagne and whiskey being passed around the truck in celebration. Except for Mina and her ginger ale with a few cherries thrown in it.

"Oi, put on some music! Every party needs music!" Ulysses yelled at the men in the front seat.

Mina kissed him again, "Well this is it. Are you ready?"

"Oh yes. I always dreaded this day honestly. Walking away from all of this…." He waved his hand around. "But I'm really walking towards you and the boys. A life where I don't have to look over my shoulder and worry about any of us getting hurt. Waking up next to you every day and showing our boys how to be men."

"I can't wait."

"Boss, we're here." The driver said as they slowed down and he parked.

Ulysses patted her on the thigh and kissed her, "Alright Bokkie, remember to stay put. I'll be in and out real fast then we can go home."

"Please be safe."

"Of course, love. I got the best nurse around don't I?" he winked at her and got out of the truck when one of the men opened the door for him. "You two stay with her. Anything happens to her I'll blow your fuckin' head off."

"Sure thing, boss."

Mina watched him walk into a little hole in the wall fish market that. She hadn't been paying attention to where they were before, "What the hell kind of place is this to make a deal?"

The driver chuckled, "It's an illegal high stakes underground casino. It's actually really classy in there."

"Oh… that's so cool. Like some James Bond shit."

* * *

Ten minutes went by before she heard the first gun shot. People dressed in fancy clothes and jewelry ran out from behind the little blue tarp screaming. Then a lot more gunfire could be heard and a bunch of Ulysses' men ran in with their guns out.

"Fuck! Let me out!" Mina tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Sorry Ma'am. Boss said to keep you here."

"He needs me! Fuck- shit- open!" she kept trying to unlock the door and open it.

The truck shook and an explosion could be heard. She knew that noise, it was his canon going off. More screaming could be heard from inside. Some of the men ran out and Ulysses followed.

He was laughing maniacally, "I made it rain! That was awesome! Did you see that shit?!"

One of the men signaled for the trucks to get moving, the man standing outside her door opened it and jumped it. Making her scoot over quickly to the other side. Ulysses ran around the truck and jumped in the front seat.

"Go! Go!" he barked at the driver and pointed forward.

They peeled out quickly, making Mina fly back into her seat and hold onto the handle above the door. "Lee! What happened? Are you okay?"

She finally managed to sit at the edge of her seat from behind him and wrap her arms around him. She was looking for injuries as she always did and sending her powers to him. "I'm alright, Bokkie, Just some old friends showed up and crashed the party."

"Who-" she was cut off by the sound of the truck behind them opening fire.

Ulysses turned around in his seat awkwardly, pulling her in for a kiss before pushing her back. "Sit back. Put your belt on and keep your head down."

She didn't argue. She curled up in her seat and did as she was told. They raced through the streets at high speed dodging traffic and making sharp turns.

Ulysses punched the driver in the arm, "Careful! She's pregnant!"

"We ain't gonna lose them like this, boss."

He nodded and got on the radio, "Split up!" Then he pointed to Collins in the back seat, "You call ahead to the jet and tell them to get ready for take off."

"BEHIND US!"

Ulysses growled in frustration and rolled down his window, "When you want something done right, you just gotta do it yourself."

"What are you doing?!" Mina screamed at him as he climbed out the window.

He blasted his canon and hit the car that was chasing them. When he sat back down he laughed, "I fucking love this thing!"

Something hit the back of the truck, they lost control and were heading straight for the concrete wall in front of them. Ulysses acted quickly and dove into the back seat awkwardly, using his body to protect Mina from the inevitable crash.

"HOLD ON!"

She grabbed him by his shirt and tightly as she could, knowing he wasn't wearing a seat belt. "LEE!"

The first hit to the cement wall knocked the air out of her lungs, the seat belt locked firmly around her belly hurt. They were airborne now, and Ulysses was losing grip of her. The G force of the impact sent his body to the roof of the truck, but her grip on him brought him back down.

They didn't know how many times they flipped, but when they landed it was hard for her to breathe. The man next to her was crushed halfway outside the truck and the driver was ejected from the truck. There was broken glass covering him, he had blocked most of it from hitting her and it was imbedded into the side of his head and neck.

"Mina!" he sat up and groaned through the pain, not caring if he was injured. "Bokkie, talk to me. Tell me you're alright, love."

Mina was gasping for air and pointing to the seat belt that had shifted up to her neck. He quickly grabbed it with his prosthetic and ripped it out of the clip. Then he pulled her to his chest and rocked her back and forth.

"You're alright, give me the pain. Anything you have- give it to me. Do you still feel the boys? Are they alright? Mina, talk to me."

She was sobbing and she couldn't speak. She just nodded that she was okay. He knew she was more scared than anything, but they had to act fast. He winced and hissed in pain as she sent her injuries to him.

"Come on, we gotta go. Hurry." He couldn't open the door, so he kicked the remaining glass out the door.

Ulysses saw the dark silhouette approaching them through the back glass. He ducked back into the truck and pushed Mina down. "Bokkie, I need you to stay down and keep quiet. I need you to hide. Do not say a word. Do not come for me."

"But-"

" **Listen to me.** " He shook her. "You need to run. Get to the jet and go. Do not wait for me. I love you and I love those boys."

He kissed her then dove out of the window. Landing awkwardly on his head and shoulder. Struggling to get up and move away from the truck.

"KLAUE!"

He pulled himself up and pointed his canon at the Black Panther walking towards him quickly. "DID YOU THINK WE WOULD FORGET?!"

He blasted him on the shoulder and moved back away from the truck. They both noticed that part of his suit dematerialized where the blast hit him. Ulysses tried to charge another round to hit him but the Panther was too fast. He ripped Ulysses' prosthetic arm off of his shoulder forcefully and kicked him hard.

Ulysses flew into the side of the truck hard, rocking it and falling to the ground. He heard Mina gasp and prayed that she would stay quiet and out of sight. He spit out blood and struggled to get up with one arm.

"Where did you get this weapon?!"

"You savages didn't deserve it!" Ulysses was baiting him to get his attention away from the truck and from Mina.

The man in the suit picked him up by the front of his shirt and tie, slamming him into the truck again and pinning him. He flexed his hand and sharp metal claws came out, ready to strike him down. Ulysses saw Mina peek her head out of the corner of his eye and he held his hand up towards her. Telling her to stop.

To the Panther, it looked like he was surrendering. "Mercy! King! Mercy!"

"Every breath you take is mercy!"

Mina was about to throw herself out the window and try and use her powers to stop this masked man. Until two other women ran up behind him shouting in Wakandan, making him lower his clawed hand and look around at all the people filming with their phones and watching him.

Ulysses took the chance to look at Mina who's eyes were peeking out at him between the bent frame of the truck and the front seat. He shook his head and mouthed, "Stay."

With teary eyes she nodded and ducked her head back down and listened as they threw him in the back seat of another truck that pulled up. She heard Ulysses singing loudly as he was dragged away from her. Mina knew he was sending her a message.

" _Two tickets to paradise! Pack your bags, we'll leave tonight!_ "


	47. Chapter 47

**Disciple Authors note: *Letter left behind by GrandDisciple* I am somewhere where you all won't find me with your shotguns and pitchforks. I can not be held responsible for the Monster that Son is.**

 **SOTM- I'm not crying, you're crying. Its the pregnancy hormones, has to be...**

 **We love you guys so much, and want to thank you for sticking with us on this journey. Please follow us onto our next projects. We will be working on Vegas Mutan Vacation next, so if you want to continue the journey of our lovable Marvel OCs please keep an eye out for updates on SOTM page.**

 **We are also running the Marvel OC Fanfiction Page on Facebook. We need more authors to share their work and some readers to show some love and find more stories like ours. One of us. One of us.**

 *****If you're good, we _MIGHT_ give you an epilogue.*****

* * *

Ulysses was dragged into a building and thrown hard into a small room. "Easy now, can't ruin my beautiful face!" he laughed.

Two CIA agents picked him up off the floor and threw him in a chair, then they handcuffed him to the arms and duck taped his body to the back of it. Before they left the room, Ulysses looked out the open door to the main office and saw them dragging in Mina.

She was struggling against the two CIA agents dragging her by her biceps. Mina locked teary eyes with him and her lip quivered. Ulysses felt his heart stop, she got caught and it was all his fault. He started to struggle against his restraints but was unable to move.

"Shut up and stay still." One of the men said before slamming the door shut behind him.

Ulysses knew he had to think quickly. He needed to get her out of here even if it meant sacrificing himself. They wanted information and he was the most wanted criminal in the world right now. Maybe he could barter her way out of it. Maybe he could lie and tell them that she's a nobody and doesn't know shit.

He could hear her screaming and cussing at the men in the other room. That meant this wasn't an official base for them and the rooms weren't sound proof. Also judging by the cleaning supplies in his makeshift storage interrogation room. He needed to find a way to let her know that she was gonna be alright.

"I need you to dig up everything you can on the woman. Find out who she is and what she is to him. I want everything on her, you hear me?" a man behind the door said.

He needed them to come to him first. Ignore her and focus on him while he figured it all out. He started stomping his feet and yelling. "Hello! I can see you! Yeah you! I can see you!"

He heard a man behind the door say, "Does he ever shut the fuck up? Let's just get this over with."

Mina's sobbing could be heard coming through loud and clear for him, "P-p-please… I'm pregnant. I need a doctor."

Ulysses' eyes began to water, he wanted to save her. He needed to save her. " _What is love?! Baby don't hurt me… don't hurt me… no more! What is love…. Baby…. Don't hurt…"_ he started sobbing, hoping that she could hear him.

The door opened and Agent Ross came in. He sat in the chair across from him and set his coffee on the floor. He looked at him expectantly and waited.

Ulysses licked his lips and looked at the mirror where he knew the Black Panther was watching, "You know you really shouldn't trust the Wakandans. I'm much more use to you."

"I don't trust anyone in this job. What I am interested in is that arm canon out there. Where did you get that?" Ross said.

Ulysses laughed and stretched his neck. This was the moment where he had to make the call. He had to tell the truth and make him question Wakanda and take the heat off Mina. At least until he could figure something else out in the mean time. He usually would play hard ass and not give straight answers but this wasn't the time for that.

"It's an old mining tool. Made some adjustments to it. I could get you one if you like."

"Why don't you give me the name of your supplier, and I'll ask them."

"Oh… they're standing right outside. Why don't you ask him yourself." Ulysses chuckled and nodded his head to the window. "What do you actually know about Wakanda?"

"Um…"

Before he could answer, Ulysses continued. "Everything you know about them is a front. Historians have searched for it for centuries. For El Dorado- the golden city. They thought they could find it in South America, but it was in Africa the whole time. Sitting on a whole mountain of Vibranium."

"Vibranium is the strongest metal on earth."

"Not just metal. They sew it into their clothes, it powers their city and their tech… even their weapons. Stuff they got, makes my arm canon look like a leaf blower."

"That's fascinating and all, but Wakanda is a third world country and you stole all their Vibranium." Ross countered.

Ulysses let out a bark of a laugh, "I stole all of it?!" he tugged against his restraints angrily, "I took a tiny piece of it! They've got a mountain full of it and they're been mining it for thousands of years! They still haven't even scratched the surface!"

"Really?"

"If you don't believe me, go ask your friend what his suit is made of. What his clothes are made of-"

Ross cut him off, "And the woman? Who is she?"

Ulysses gave him a confused look, "His personal guard or his girlfriend. I don't know- ask him!"

"Not her-" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "The pregnant woman who was with you."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb now. We've been getting along so far. We found her hiding in the back of the truck you were in. She was trying to run off on us and won't answer any of our questions." Ross said.

Ulysses bit his lip and shook his head, "She won't tell you shit either. She's just my accountant. She don't know nothing."

"What's her name?"

"Fuck if I know." Ulysses shrugged. "What I do know is she's screaming in that room for a doctor. Don't look too good on the government holding a hurt pregnant woman away from medical attention. Does it?"

Ross huffed, grabbed his coffee and stood up. He started walking towards the door when Ulysses called out to him.

"You could let me take a look at her! I'm a paramedic, didn't you know?!" he laughed at his poor joke on his job at the museum.

* * *

Okoye was leaning close to T'Challa as she whispered, "I had Shuri look up the woman. She's a mutant, the one they call Savior. She needs to come with us. Everyone including Hydra wants her. We need to figure out what her powers are and where she falls into all of this."

"Our focus is Klaue." He replied. "You know how long we have been on his trail and how we always just miss him.

"Every time he runs into trouble, she is at the center of it. There's more to her than we might think. His you see the way he looked at her?" Okoye gave him a knowing look.

He gave her a shocked look and tilted his head, "You think… that he is involved with this woman?"

"In love at least. She wasn't in the casino, and she was hiding in the back of the truck when we found her."

"Which means…" he looked from Klaue to Mina. "He was trying to keep her safe."

"Exactly. We can use her to get the information we need from him. Who his Wakandan source is and where the rest of the Vibranium is." She nodded to Mina.

When Agent Ross came out of the room he gave them a firm look. There was a large explosion that came from Ulysses' room. Then there was gunfire and Ross tackled T'Challa.

Ulysses was dragged backwards in his chair through the rubble. "NO! Wait! We have to get her! Cut me loose so I can go get her!"

"We ain't got time for that right now. We gotta get you outta here!" Killmonger yelled as he laid cover fire.

"NO! SHE NEEDS ME! MINA!" He yelled and fought to get free. "MINA!"

The van door shut and they peeled out. Ulysses was still fighting but now he was crying. "No… please. They need me. My boys need me. We need to save her.

Killmonger lifted the mask off his face, not making a move to free him from the chair yet. He knew he was going to do something stupid like try and go back, "Chill out. They ain't gonna hurt a pregnant woman. We'll get her back after we regroup and plan."

Ulysses roared at him, " _She's fucking pregnant and scared! What if she goes into labor?!_ "

He shrugged, "Then they'll get her the medical help. They ain't gonna sit there and do nothing."

"BUT I WON'T BE THERE!" Ulysses yelled and banged his head on the back of the chair. "They need me…"

Killmonger pat him on the shoulder, "Don't sweat. I know exactly where they're taking her and I know how to get her back. Just follow my lead."

* * *

"He's been hit!"

T'Challa got up and rushed to his friend, seeing a bullet wound in his back. "We're taking him with us."

"What do you mean-"

"The girl too. We can heal him a lot faster back home and this is our chance to take her. We need to leave. Now."

Okoye groaned and rolled her eyes, "Yes, My King."

Mina jumped when the door to her room opened and the fierce warrior woman walked in. "Wh-what happened. Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright,"

"I knew you two were more than coworkers." She smiled and started to undo her handcuffs. "Get up. We're leaving."

Mina was forced to her feet, "Wait- please. I'm pregnant! I need a doctor!"

"Where do you think we're taking you? To the best medical facility in the world." Okoye said sarcastically and pushed her out the door.

Mina was led out the building in handcuffs and pushed towards a hovering craft. "Is that a UFO?"

"Move it!"

"Shit- sorry I asked." Mina said sarcastically. She was pushed into one of the seats and buckled with her hands and feet chained together.

She watched as they loaded one of the CIA agents in on a stretcher. She had never seen him before but he looked like an important person. T'Challa walked in behind him as the loading doors closed.

"What happened to him?" she asked T'Challa as he stood next to the stretcher. They started to move and she could hear the hum of the engines as they took off.

"In Klaue's escape he was wounded protecting me." He said grimly. "Do you see what kind of man you work for? The monster that he is?"

Mina scowled at him, "How could a one armed – _unarmed_ man who was restrained do something like that?"

"Why are you protecting him? What hold does he have over you? What ridiculous amount of money has he paid you to keep his secrets?"

Mina remained quiet. The answer to that was her heart.

T'Challa walked around the stretcher and stood in front of Mina. "Klaue is a dangerous man. He has killed many of my people."

Her eyes widened, "You're the Black Panther."

"Klaue killed my father. He must pay for his crimes." He turned away from her and walked to the center console of the room. "Tell me who you are."

"I'm a nobody." She leaned back in her seat.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I highly doubt that. He kept you close. Too close and he tried to protect you."

Mina sneered, "He left me." She was trying to lead him off whatever trail he was going on.

"Against his will. I heard him screaming for you, _Mina._ Tell me… is your real name Mina or Savior?" he pushed a button on the console and a picture of her from a SHIELD file came up. It said confidential on it, which meant he didn't know everything."

She grit her teeth, "My name isn't Savior. I never wanted that name."

"Tell me, what are your powers? I know you are a mutant and I know many, many people want you."

"So you can sell me to the highest bidder? I don't fucking think so." She shook her head and looked away from him.

"So I know what we're dealing with medically for you and your child." He nodded to her stomach.

"Children. It's twins and I haven't eaten or drank anything in quite sometime. So if you're really worried about my health, can I please have some water."

* * *

They drove into an airfield and that's when Ulysses was released from his binds. He jumped out of the van and started to cuss, kick and punch everything in his sight. His knuckles and arms getting cut on the now dented junk yard planes. When Killmonger called for him to walk towards the small plane, he charged at him.

He knocked him to the dirt and hit him with the only fist he had, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU LEFT HER!"

Killmonger easily kicked Ulysses off of him and held him down in the dirt, "Calm the fuck down!"

Ulysses gave up, he stopped fighting and clenched his eyes shut. "Bokkie…" he sobbed.

Killmonger stood up and looked down at Ulysses who was still on his back in the dirt and crying. Ulysses tugged at his hair, "What the fuck do I do? Fucking Domino and Disciple are gone, Lekan is fucking useless and gone. Frank… oh fuck me… I don't even know how to get a hold of him."

He held his hand out to Ulysses to get him up. When he pulled him to his feet, he pat him on the back. "Chill out, man. It's just a broad."

Ulysses pushed him away, "Easy for you to say, you still got your girl." He pointed to the woman waiting by the plane who helped with their last heist. "Fuck! Fuck! He's gonna kill me. Fucking Frank isn't even here. We have to go back."

Killmonger rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun, shooting her in the head from where they stood and holstered it like it was nothing. "There. See? Now we're even."

"She ain't just a broad. She's gonna be my wife and the mother of my boys!" Ulysses yelled at him and started to walk away. "I ain't even got a fucking phone to call them if I tried." He shook his head and ran a hand through his dirty hair, "This is my mess- my fuck up."

"Like I said, I got a plan."

"Oh yeah, what brilliant fucking plan do you have now that can save my girl?" Ulysses asked sarcastically over his shoulder. "I'm down and arm and you're down a body. How the fuck are two outsiders going to get into Wakanda in the first place?"

"With this."

Ulysses turned around to look at him, seeing him pull his lip down and showing him his Wakanda markings. "Here I thought you were just another stupid American.

"That ain't the only thing we're using to get in."

"Fine. What brilliant fucking plan do you have then? What else do we need?" Ulysses was losing his temper again.

"Your dead body." Killmonger has his gun pointed right at him and smiling. Before Ulysses could react, Killmonger pulled the trigger.

* * *

T'Challa walked Mina through the lab himself, with Ross on a floating stretcher in front of them leading the way. A young girl came running forward and yelling at him.

"What the hell is this, brother?"

"This man saved my life and we are going to return the favor." He answered.

She pointed at Mina, "And this one? She looks like she's going to pop any minute now. We can't have foreigners giving birth on Wakandan soil."

He huffed and scowled at her, "I know the laws, Shuri. She is our leverage against Klaue. She is dehydrated and hungry, get her set up but restrained."

A voice called out to him from above, A man in a blue looking robe came down the ramp, "Where is Klaue?!"

T'Challa pushed Mina towards Shuri to intercept him, "My friend… he managed to escape."

"You gave me your word! That you would strike him down where he stood or bring him back to pay for his crimes!"

"Not here." He put his hands up to try and calm him down.

He looked at Mina and Ross who was still unconscious on the stretcher, "Who are they? You bring two Americans back instead of Klaue?! The counsel will not be happy with this!"

T'Challa raised his voice, "I am still your king!"

They stared at each other and were both breathing heavily. Mina didn't want to be cuffed anymore, she wanted to go home. She finally spoke up, "I'll heal him."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"If you let me go. I will heal him."

"You are a doctor?" T'Challa asked.

"Something like that." She bit her lip.

Okoye stepped forward and crossed her arms, "Not a chance. We have the technology to fix him here. You give us Klaue then we talk."

T'Challa raised his hand, "Quiet." He stepped forward toward Mina, "What do you mean heal him?"

She shuffled her feet awkwardly and thought about it before speaking, "You asked me about my powers. I can heal him. If you let me go."

"You and I both know that I cannot let you go."

She groaned, "FINE. Then at least get me out of these things and a decent room and not a prison cell."

He nodded to Okoye, "You have my word. Show me what you can do."

His personal guard took off her restraints roughly and gave her a dirty look, "No tricks. I don't care if you're pregnant, I will take you down."

Mina rolled her eyes as she rubbed her wrists, "What am I gonna do? Waddle my fat ass out of here? I'm not stupid."

She turned to Agent Ross and pressed her hands to his head, closing her eyes and using her powers to sense his injuries. "Flip him over."

They carefully turned him to lay on his stomach and Mina lifted his bloody shirt up. She saw the entrance wound of the bullet and pressed her hands on his back, forming a circle around the wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated on using his muscles to force the bullet out and close the wound.

"Bast! I have never seen such a thing!" Shuri said and watched the white glow under her hands as the bullet popped out and rested on his now smooth skin.

Mina moved back to his head and pressed her hands to his neck, she closed her eyes and sent endorphins and serotonin to his bloodstream. "You can take whatever this thing keeping him asleep is. He will wake up in the morning with no pain and no injuries."

"Scan him, Shuri." T'Challa ordered.

She pressed her bracelet on her write and aimed it at Ross, "Full scan complete. No internal damage or bleeding. Oxygen and blood pressure normal. She… healed him. That is amazing! What technology does she have?"

Mina out her hands up and turned them over like a blackjack dealer in a casino, "No tech or tricks. I guess you call me a mutant." She turned to T'Challa, "I held up my end of the deal. That took a lot out of me in this condition. Can I please have a hot shower, some food and a bed now?"

"As promised." He nodded to her. "Okoye, take her to one of the holding rooms on the other side of the lab and have a meal brought down to her. _Gently_."

* * *

Mina's room was still a cell but with a clear force field that she couldn't pass through. It was almost like a glass wall that shimmered when she got too close to it. At least it didn't shock her, that was her biggest fear. She did have a small private bathroom, a desk and a bed. It was all white but the sheets and the chair were black. She was delivered food when she got out of bed and found a small cup of prenatal vitamins for her to take with it.

She ate quietly at her desk and kept to herself. Her mind was full of worry about Ulysses. She knew he was probably thinking of something stupid and dangerous to come and get her, just like when he rolled up on Magneto alone.

Mina sighed and pushed her tray of food away. She jumped at the sound of someone calling her from behind.

"Who are you?"

Mina turned in her chair to sit sideways and look at who was talking. It was Agent Ross standing on the other side of the barrier wearing traditional Wakandan clothing. She didn't say anything.

"They tell me I have you to thank for saving my life. As well as my ability to walk." He added.

Mina nodded and looked down to her hands in her lap, "You're welcome."

He crossed his arms, "So who are you, really?"

Mina got up and walked to the barrier, "It doesn't really matter."

"I think it does." He scoffed.

She shook her head, "Why? So I can get on the CIA list as well? I've been hunted by the X-Men, SHIELD and Hydra. I don't need another group to be coming after me too."

"They want you because of your powers. How is Klaue any different from them?"

Mina's eyes watered and she looked down at the ring still on her finger and rubbed her swollen belly, "He just is."

It finally clicked in his head what was going on. "You're… you're married. And pregnant with his child."

She shook her head, "We are going to get married. After the boys are born."

" _Boys?_ As in twins?" his eyes widened. "Oh shit…"

Mina sat down on the edge of the bed and wiped the few tears that escaped. She needed someone to talk to and he was the only one there. Even though she shouldn't be telling him anything at all. "He's been doing good, you know? Hasn't caused any damage or killed anyone- except Magneto he had that coming for kidnapping me. Oh and Fisk, but he was a bully anyway."

Ross moved to the edge of the barrier and leaned against the edge of the frame. "You're saying that Magneto is dead. Killed by Klaue for kidnapping you?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You should have seen it. He was so brave- stupid but brave. Shot him point blank in the eye with a rubber bullet."

"What about the X-Men? Why do they want you?"

Mina let out a laugh and shook her head, "Oh, that's a long ass story."

"I've got time."

* * *

Agent Ross sat with Mina through the night, letting her tell her tales of her life and asking her questions. Mina couldn't sleep anyway. It wasn't the cell or the unfamiliar bed, it was because she missed Ulysses and was worried about him. She had a bad feeling in her gut and it seemed the babies did as well.

The sounds of arguing and people coming down the corridor made Ross stand up from his seat by her cell and see turn to see the commotion. They were arguing in their native tongue. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Stay out of this outsider, this doesn't concern you." The man in blue robes snapped.

"W'Kabi, leave him be." Okoye said angrily.

He turned back to her and continued their argument in English this time, "He has delivered what our King has been unable to! He is the son of N'Jobu and has every right to that throne!"

"He has to earn it- the same as every other King has earned it!" She hissed.

A group of guards rounded the corner with a levitating stretcher like Ross came in on. Except this one had a body bag on it. They brought it in front of them and opened the zipper, exposing the body of Ulysses.

"Finally, the man who killed my parents and stolen from our country has gotten the death he deserves!" W'Kabi said proudly to Okoye.

Ross jumped in and tried to cover Ulysses back up, "What the hell is wrong with you! Get him out of here!"

They looked at Ross angrily, "We warned you, outsider. I do not care if the King has taken a liking to you-"

He cut them off with a hissed voice, trying not to let Mina hear, "Flaunting the body of her dead lover and father of her unborn children is unacceptable in any culture!"

Mina had already see his lifeless body, it was too late. She was already on her knees and sobbing on the other side of her glass prison. W'Kabi didn't seem to care either way, he was more concerned with the fact that Ulysses was dead and he had gotten his vengeance.

Okoye looked at her with sad eyes and realized what she had done. "Apologies, I had not thought of how this would affect others." She turned about face and grabbed W'Kabi by the shoulder and shoved him towards the exit with her. "The challenge is starting. Come."

Mina's cries had gotten louder, "NOOOO!"

Ross' heart sank, he didn't want this for her or anyone else. He had gotten to know Mina and knew that she was a sweetheart. Even though he knew Ulysses Klaue was a criminal and a wanted man, he knew that she truly did love him.

"Mina…. I'm sorry. I'll move him-"

"NO!" she banged her fists on the glass. "Let me see him! I need to see him! Let me touch him. I-I can save him."

Ross looked down at Ulysses body. His eyes were opened and glazed over, his body was stiff and pale. "I'm sorry, Mina." He walked back over to the glass and saw her vitals going all over the place on the wall panel by her cell. "Mina, look at me. I need you to breathe. I need you to calm down."

The panel started beeping and all three heartbeats on the monitor started flashing red. "Mina- calm down. Please- you're going to hurt yourself and the babies. I need you to calm down."

Mina bent over in pain and screamed as she clutched her stomach. "LEE! LEE- DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU- WE NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T…."

Mina started to hyperventilate, "You can't leave me too…"


	48. Chapter 48

**Disciple Author note: It is bittersweet and some sadness that things come to an end here. Thank you SonofTheMourning for bringing me on as a co-author and to all of you for enjoying what I had to bring to the table. Though this adventure has ended, the next begins soon. I look forward to working with Son and seeing all of you in our next "Road trip," adventure**.

 **SOTM- damn SON... back at it again with the epilogue. Sorry it took so long. 9 months pregnant and getting my c section on April 5th. Life has been crazy busy. It's sad to see this story end but it has to. Besides, I never have a sad ending. NEVER! *SHAKES FIST* I wanna thank Disciple for joining in early on and sticking with me and my craziness. We make a good team and cant wait to start on future projects.**

 **VMV is next but due to SOTM baby it will be on pause until things calm down. Thank you all for sticking with us. We love you guys.**

 ****Dont forget to check out our FB page for Marvel OC Fanfiction**

 **Please leave us a review and show some love.**

* * *

There was a chill in the morning air, and dew on the leaves of the surrounding trees. You could tell that it was going to rain later that day. There was a shadow stalking quietly through the forest with two forms on either side.

"How do we know this is the right place?" one said through their comm.

Another hummed before answering, "The satellite images show high activity in this area but there's a dead spot."

"Like it's being hidden from satellite view intentionally. I had one of them tracked to this location more than once." The third answered.

The first one groaned, "That doesn't mean anything. We've been looking for eight years now. Perhaps it's time-"

"Do not question my orders." The second said firmly through the comm. "Silence. I hear movement ahead."

The sound of wood being chopped could be heard in the distance.

"Smell that smoke?" one asked.

"Close in on the perimeter." The leader ordered.

They slowly made their way closer, coming up on the sounds of people talking. It was daytime but the trees blocked out most of the morning light. The sounds of children yelling could be heard,

"It's my turn!"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Dad- tell him it's my turn!"

The three closing in paused and looked at each other, "My king-"

T'Challa put his fist up to silence her and climbed the tree next to him, jumping to the next and the next to get a better view. He cleared the tree line and sat perched on a large branch and hid himself in the leaves.

A male could be heard laughing, "It's MY turn! Bet you I can go through two in one go."

T'Challa watched as the man who showed up dead on his doorstep all those years ago was cutting wood with his twin sons. Ulysses was looking at his sons with the axe resting on his shoulder, a huge smile on his face and waiting for one of them to set up the stumps.

"No way! Not even Pop Pop can cut through two!" one of them said.

"Bet you I can! I'll even do it with one arm!" Ulysses laughed and flexed his prosthetic arm.

"Dad, that joke is sooooo old!" the other son said.

He shook his head and got in position to swing the axe down, "Nah, you're just too young to appreciate it. Stand back boys, let Daddy show you how it's done."

He swung it up high and brought it down hard, splitting the stacked stumps down the middle and leaving the axe sticking out the large tree stump on the bottom.

"WOW!"

"Way to go dad! I want to try!"

The two boys were nearly identical except for their hair. Both looked just like their father with black hair and blue eyes, one wore his hair longer on top and slicked back while the other wore it shorter like his father. Their body language mimicked their father's, with their heads held high and their shoulders squared.

Ulysses pulled the axe from the stump and nodded for one of the boys to come closer, "Alright, it's your turn."

"Yes!" the boy said and grabbed the axe.

Ulysses stood to the side and coached his swing, "Remember son, it's not so much the force you bring down but the angle. Let the weight of it do the work."

T'Challa watched them for a few more minutes, hoping the children would go inside but they didn't. His frustrations of seeing Ulysses alive and happy got to him. He watched his own father die in front of him, his children would have to experience the same.

He jumped down from the tree in a battle stance, with one hand bracing himself on the ground and the other with his claws ready to attack. "I knew you were alive."

Ulysses jumped in front of the kids and pushed them back. He held his arms out to the sides, trying to block them from the Black Panther in front of them that was slowly advancing. Okoye and Nakia came out of the forest on either side of them, surrounding any exit but back into the house.

"Boys- go inside and stay with your mother. Keep her safe." Ulysses ordered them.

One of them had the axe and was staring down T'Challa angrily with his teeth bare, "It's the Black Panther you and mom talked about!"

" **Caesar.** " Ulysses said firmly to his son, "You and Ashur get your asses inside. NOW!"

Ashur had his fists up and ready to fight. "We can take them, Dad! There's one for each of us!"

Okoye stepped forward and aimed her spear at them, "Listen to your father, boy."

Ulysses pushed them back again, "Get inside- now!" He put his hands up to T'Challa in surrender, "I'll come peacefully. Just don't let them see and don't hurt them. Leave my family alone."

T'Challa tilted his head, "I will not fall for your tricks, Klaue."

He shook his head and reached over to his prosthetic arm slowly, twisting it off and throwing it to the ground between them. "No tricks. You don't hurt them and I'll come with you. Just don't do it here."

The Black Panther knew what he was talking about, Ulysses was talking about him killing him. "An honorable thing for a criminal to say." He advanced to take Ulysses down with his claws out.

Caesar ran forward with his axe at the ready, "YOU LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!"

"CAESAR- NO!" Ulysses yelled at him and tried to grab him as he ducked around him. Ulysses ran after him, trying to stop him from getting hurt.

T'Challa was about to backhand him out of the way but Caesar dropped to his knees, sliding in the dirt while throwing the axe at Okoye instead. She easily blocked it and T'Challa looked down at him, "You missed, boy."

He looked up with a knowing smirk, "I'm the distraction, asshole."

T'Challa suddenly shot back, flying several feet away from Caesar and landing on his back. He didn't get up and Okoye and Nakia rushed to him, making sure that they didn't turn their backs on them. Ulysses picked up his prosthetic arm while rushing to Caesar. He quickly re-attached it and grabbed his son, dragging him back towards the house.

"Way to go, Ashur! You got him right in the chest!" he cheered his brother as he was being pulled by the scruff of his neck.

"What is this?!" Nakia yelled as she held his head up for him. "How did it pierce his suit?!"

T'Challa's helmet retracted and he was looking down at the long spike sticking out of his chest. He had blood coming out of his mouth and he was struggling to breathe. "Vibranium." He struggled to say.

Okoye stood up and advanced towards Ulysses angrily, "You dare use Wakandan weapons?!"

Ulysses was trying to push both of them up the porch steps and into the house but they weren't having it. The boys balled their fists tightly and they glowed a bright purple, when they opened them long vibranium spikes were in their palms.

"We got one for you too bitch!" Ashur yelled at her and pulled back to throw it.

"Language!" Ulysses snapped.

Mina opened the door and walked out. She was heavily pregnant and had a hand on her stomach, "Boys, breakfast is ready. What's all this noise?"

He put his hands up to block them from throwing anything, "Both of you, inside now! Go and protect your mother!"

"But-"

"NOW!" he yelled at them. He looked to Mina with a worried face, "Take the boys inside. Lock the door. Do not come out."

Mina's looked across the yard and saw who was there. Her eyes went wide and she instinctively grabbed both boys and shoved them into the open door of the house and slammed it shut. Ulysses turned around to address the angry Wakandans. He didn't expect to feel Mina wrap her arms around his middle from behind.

"Bokkie- what are you doing? Get inside with the boys." He warned her.

She moved around to stand in front of him, "No. You can't have him. You took him away from me once before not again."

"Mina, don't."

Nakia looked to Okoye, "We have to get him out of here. He needs medical attention."

Mina pointed to Okoye, "I can heal him. You know I can. Let me heal him then you leave. You never come back."

"Klaue comes with us." She countered.

Mina shook her head, "No. Life for a life."

T'Challa started to choke and wheeze. Nakia yelled at her companion, "Okoye!"

She growled in frustration, "Fine. Save him."

Mina pointed to the house, "Bring him inside."

She started going up the porch steps back into the house, Ulysses was right on her heels. "Bokkie, what the fuck are you doing? We can't bring them in the house! The boys are in there and you're pregnant!"

Mina put her hand up to silence him, "Enough, Lee. We are settling this once and for all."

"But-"

"Help them bring him in the house." She snapped at him and went inside to clear a space for him.

He ran a hand through his hair angrily and growled, "No one in this fucking family listens to me, I swear to God!"

* * *

Once T'Challa was inside and laying on the kitchen table, Mina had them remove his necklace that his suit was built into. Ulysses was hovering over her protectively and eyeing Nakia and Okoye. The boys had been told to go upstairs to their rooms but were hovering on the top steps looking down into the kitchen.

"Bokkie, don't take his pain. I don't want you to in your condition." Ulysses told her and put his hands on her stomach. "I want him to feel it." He sneered at T'Challa.

Mina rolled her eyes and placed both hands on his chest around the Vibranium spike in his chest. She looked up to Nakia, "When I tell you to, pull it out of him."

She grabbed it firmly and nodded, "I'm ready."

"Now!" Mina yelled and started to heal him.

The bright white glow under her hands quickly healed his wound and he screamed in pain. As he gasped for air, Mina was pulled away from him by Ulysses. T'Challa sat up suddenly and looked around, "What in Bast's name happened?"

"You're healed. Now leave." Ulysses said firmly and pointed to the door.

"I want answers, Klaue. Where did your son get the Vibranium? You told us that you sold it all to Ultron." He jumped off the table and pointed at him angrily.

Mina was tired from healing him and fed up with the back and forth, "He did sell it all. Our sons are mutants like me, but they can produce Vibranium in any shape at will. Besides the world thinking that Lee is dead, we are hiding them from people who would want to use them."

He looked at her with wide eyes, "How is that possible?"

"His arm." She pointed at Ulysses prosthetic. "It's run off Vibranium and he knocked me up. Only explanation we have."

Okoye glared at him, "How are you alive? I brought your dead body across the border myself. Don't tell me she has powers to bring people back from the dead as well."

Ulysses sneered at her, "Killmonger hit me with some high class military tranq without telling me. I thought I was dead too, until the second part of his bullet dissolved into pure adrenaline and I woke up in a body bag."

He made a few steps towards T'Challa angrily, "Now you're gonna answer some questions for me. How does a King leave a pregnant woman alone in a fucking cell when she's going into labor? They could have died!"

Nakia spoke up, "I made Agent Ross leave her. Our King had fallen and Killmonger was going to kill us all."

Mina stepped in between them and put a hand on Ulysses chest to stop him from escalating it further, "Enough. Please. I healed you and you got your answers. A life for a life."

T'Challa pointed up at the stairs, "That Vibranium is Wakandan! It does not belong to them!"

Ulysses pushed him hard in the chest, "THEY'RE WAKANDAN!" He pointed to the boys and back to T'Challa, "They were born on Wakandan soil and left to die by you! I saved them- I delivered them- and I got them out of there! You're not a King of the people, you're a mad tyrant!"

He pushed him back angrily, "You lie!"

"STOP!" Mina yelled, "From one parent to another, please just leave our family alone."

His head shot to her, "I have no children."

Mina pointed to Nakia, "You haven't told him."

Nakia opened and closed her mouth a few times and looked to T'Challa. He stared at her with wide eyes, "You… are with child?"

She didn't say anything, she just nodded and her eyes watered.

Mina spoke up again, "Another power I have. I can tell people's physical wellness. Congratulations, you are having a daughter."

He looked at Nakia seriously, "Are her words true?"

"I was going to tell you. It never seemed like the right time, because you have been so involved with catching Klaue." A tear fell from the corner of her eye.

All the breath was knocked from him as he leaned against the table to catch himself.

Ulysses accepted Mina's embrace when she came up to him, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes as he spoke to him, "I'm a changed man, King."

The use of his title caused T'Challa to look up from his deep thought. "How can I be sure?"

"I've died twice now since I met the love of my life. I was too stupid the first time to quit the job and just smart enough to walk away the second time." His words made Mina snort. He still kept his eyes closed and she pulled away and cupped his cheek. "Now that you're a father, you'll understand. There are things that are more important that work, money and revenge. Shit like that humbles you."

Mina spoke next, "He's kept his nose clean. I've made sure of that. He's out of the game and we are off the radar. Why do you think it took you so long to find us?"

"And the Vibranium?" He wasn't letting it go.

Ulysses rolled his eyes and shook his head, "My boys use their powers in self defense and the occasional prank, but trust that we have been raising them straight and true."

"How do I know you aren't selling it on the black market like before?"

He lost his temper, much like he used to in the past, "You think I would use my own son's for profit?!"

Okoye's spear pointed at his face the second he outburst in rage. " _Watch yourself."_

Mina's hand on his chest made him take a deep breath before speaking in a lower tone, "You may be the King of Wakanda- and have the rights to all Vibranium…"

He put a hand up to stop T'Challa from interrupting him, "But only the Vibranium **in Wakanda**."

T'Challa pointed to the stairs, "You just told me those children are Wakandan."

Ulysses smirked, "You claim them, then? As your people? As their King?"

He knew he was right. To claim two outsider children, regardless of their powers, would bring a divide in his court and a public mess for his country. If it got out that they were not only born on Wakandan soil, but abandoned by their King then it would be a political nightmare. He had finally gotten through the emotional turmoil of his father doing the same to Killmonger.

Mina looked at all of them, "You have our word that their Vibranium will not be sold or even see the black markets. We have remained in hiding all this time."

"If you don't-"

"Then you know where we are. As much as I hate that, but I am not moving my family unless there is a danger." Ulysses snapped, **"Are you telling me they are in danger?"**

T'Challa turned to look at Nakia who put her hand on his arm, giving him a knowing look. He shook his head, "No. You and your family are safe."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Black Panther showed up on their doorstep. Ulysses had taken every precaution he could think of to make sure they his family was safe. He hardly slept and checked on his sons every chance he could.

"I wish you would stop pacing. He gave us his word." Mina told him from the kitchen counter as she watched him look out the window for the tenth time that hour.

"Can't help it. I don't trust him." He grunted.

"I get it, you two have a history." She shrugged.

He cocked a brow at her, "History is putting it lightly, Bokkie. I killed his people, stole from his country, killed his father and helped another man dethrone him."

Mina winced, "So you have a… complicated relationship. Should I be jealous?"

He chuckled and went across the living room to her, kissing her and rubbing his hands on her swollen belly. "If I say yes, does that mean you're gonna prove that I'm yours?"

She pulled back and laughed, "Now you're worrying me. Did you two fuck?"

The sound of a vehicle coming up the long narrow road caused him to look up quickly and push her behind him, "Where are the boys? Get behind me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Chill the fuck out. You know what today is. We've planned this for months now." She patted him on the arm and walked towards the front door, "Besides, you really think the Black Panther- the King of Wakanda- would drive here? Come on, Lee."

He narrowed his eyes at her and grumbled as he followed, "Never be too careful…"

The boys had already met the truck that had just parked, rushing to Domino for a hug as she stepped out of the passenger seat. "Look how big you've gotten!"

Mina went straight for Disciple and crushed him in a hug, "Come here and hug me, damn you!"

He hugged her gently, "I'm afraid if I squeeze too hard the baby will pop out." He pulled back and spoke loudly, "How are you doing? Klaue treating you good?"

Ulysses scowled at him, "The fuck you mean by that? Of course I am!"

Disciple laughed and turned to shake his hand, "How are you, boss?"

"Not boss anymore remember? I'm holding up, you guys?" he shook his hand and pat him on the shoulder.

Mina looked around Disciple towards the truck, "Now where is my beautiful little sister?"

A girl the same age as the boys stepped out of the truck. She was pale like Domino but did not have the black patch over her eye and she had blond hair. She gave Mina a careful hug and stood with her ear to her stomach.

"You pick a name yet? Or is the General got you waiting on that decision like everything else?"

"Clove!" Domino scolded.

Ulysses face palmed. "God help us all. She's as sassy the two of you. You're a better man than I, Disciple."

Disciple chuckled. "If you ain't, boss, anymore than I'm not, Disciple, anymore. Call me, Hayward," he said with a wink.

"Let's get you off your feet. You need to be resting, Bokkie." Ulysses put an arm around her waist and led her towards the house.

"You kids play nice." Domino called over her shoulder as she watched Clove and the boys stare each other down.

Ulysses opened the door for Mina and let her walk in first. He was startled and quickly pulled her back and drew his gun and arm canon. Pointing it to the man sitting on their couch.

"Not polite making your guest wait to be greeted and pulling guns on him. Before you piss and moan, your security will never detect me. I'm too damned good." Frank said.

Everyone but Mina groaned and put their guns away. He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table with this ankles crossed and his arms behind his head. He had one of Ulysses cigars in his mouth but it wasn't lit.

"Dad!" Mina squealed and waddled around Ulysses to go and hug him.

Frank stood up and embraced her, "There's my kid!"

Ulysses sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh please, make yourself at home and touch all my shit with your dirty little merc hands."

Everyone ignored him.

"How's my little girl?" Frank put his hand on Mina's swollen belly and rubbed it.

Mina took a deep breath and gave him a tired look, "A soccer player apparently. The boys didn't move around or push on my ribs this much and they had to share the space."

"She gets the bed hogging from her mother." Ulysses yelled from the safety of the kitchen where he was grabbing beers.

"And the unnecessary violence from her father!" She shot back before looking back at Frank. "I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to surprise you with the name we chose."

Disciple plopped himself in the armchair and put his feet up on the coffee table, "Let me guess. You're finally naming a kid after him. Frankina."

Domino sat on the arm of his seat and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Wouldn't the feminine version be Francine?"

"If she comes out looking like her daddy it'll be Frankenstein." Disciple laughed.

Ulysses flicked his bottle cap at him, "I take it back, you still gotta treat me like your boss."

Disciple chuckled and flipped him off. "Too bad. I'm retired. Therefore, I take don't take orders from anyone anymore."

Domino gave him a corrective look and he quickly pointed at her and sheepishly added, "Except from her."

Mina ignored them all, "We're naming her Lisa Marie."

A huge lump got caught in his throat and he struggled to swallow it before speaking, "Really? That's… beautiful."

"Did she say Franken Weenie?" a voice from the front door said.

"Oh shit, I didn't think you would show, Lekan." Ulysses said with a surprised tone, "Figured Rory would have kept your leash tighter."

Frank growled at them all, " _You're ruining a beautiful fucking moment!"_

He was ignored.

"Did you show up in a Mini Van?" Disciple said as he looked out the window.

"I don't want to fucking hear it." Lekan said angrily.

"How many crib midgets you got now? Twenty?" Disciple asked and took a drink of his beer.

"Fourteen. They're out front playing with your Bebe's kids." He snapped and crossed his arms.

"They ain't that bad-" Domino tried to say.

"Speak for your own spawn." Ulysses interrupted and flinched when Mina hit him on the back of the head.

Mina smiled and hugged Lekan, "Where is Rory?"

He waved his hand and laughed awkwardly, "She's taking a "mom-cation", said she needed a break and went on some cruise with her mom and sisters. Got five kids -just with her, ya know? And she needs a break."

They were interrupted by the sound of the kids yelling in the front yard.

"I don't care if you're technically our Aunt, we're still older than you so we're in charge!" Caesar yelled.

"You're too stupid to be in charge!" Clove yelled back.

Archer jumped in, "And you're a big stinking poopy head!"

Ulysses shrugged, "Well, no one's dead or bleeding. Let 'em work it out."

"My dad can kick your dad's butt!" Clove yelled.

"Nuh – uh! Our dad can kick your dad's butt with one arm!" Archer threw in.

The sound of a struggled started and the other kids started cheering on, "Beat him up!"

Frank put his hand up to them and chuckled, "I got this."

He walked outside and yelled from the porch, " **I can kick both your daddy's asses- now cut that shit out!"**

All of the kids jumped to attention and got quiet before smiling and running to him for a hug. "Pop Pop!"

"Listen here soldiers, I want you all to go around the back of the house and start washing my truck. I wanna see asses and elbows working out there." Frank ordered and they all raced off around the side of the house.

"I get to spray the hose!"

"Nuh-uh!"

When Frank came back inside they were all looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Gotta show me how you do that. I can't even get them to wash their hands half the time." Mina said.

Domino gave him a weird look with her brow raised, "Pop Pop? Really showing your age there, old man."

"It's the sound a gun makes." Frank have her a knowing smirk.

Disciple looked at Mina and Ulysses who were snuggled on the couch across from him, "I still can't believe you let this ass knock you up again."

Before Ulysses could say anything, Mina jumped in, " _LET HIM?!_ He fucking tricked me."

"How the fuck did he trick you?" Frank asked.

She elbowed Ulysses hard when he started to laugh, "Let's just say Lee's pull out game is weak."

Ulysses laughed even harder, "What can I say, had to figure out how to keep her around longer. Once the boys get hold enough she could have left me."

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda." Lekan said.

Domino sat up and looked around at them all, "So how are we gonna start this baby shower?"

"First we lock the doors so the kids can't get in. Then we drink until we can't hear them screaming." Disciple suggested.

"How 'bout a toast?" Frank suggested.

Everyone raised their drinks, except Mina who toasted her bottle of water.

Frank cleared his throat before speaking, "As we introduce all the newbies into our fucked up family…"

Everyone laughed and knew where he was going.

"Welcome to the shit show, kid."


End file.
